Black Sunset
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: [UA][SBxOC][BLxRodL] "La dernière fois que Voldemort a eu du pouvoir, il a failli détruire tout ce à quoi nous tenions le plus..." Cette histoire est celle de Bellatrix, fidèle lieutenant de Voldemort ; et de Sirius Black, le plus rebelle des membres de l'Ordre. Deux Black, deux camps, une seule guerre... Et une gamine précipitée au milieu de la tourmente.
1. Stars: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **A/N :** Un immense merci à **Petit Saumon** pour m'avoir permis d'imaginer cette histoire, pour ses impressions et son soutien. Un sincère merci à **Sunday Vanille** pour sa relecture attentive, sa correction méticuleuse et ses retours plus que motivants. Un dernier merci à **Coco** , parce qu'elle me prête gentiment son oreille à chaque fois que je parle de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 1  
**

 _« … Dream, send me a sign_  
 _Turn back the clock, give me some time_  
 _I need to break out and make a new name_  
 _Let's open our eyes to the brand new day_  
 _It's the brand new day ... »_

 _(Brand New Day – Ryan Star)_

* * *

 **Lundi 7 Avril 1980, Londres.**

De nombreux passants se croisaient dans les rues de Londres en ce début de printemps : touristes et habitants profitaient du soleil pour se balader. Toutefois, les visages n'étaient pas aussi détendus qu'ils auraient dû l'être et beaucoup laissaient traîner des regards méfiants autour d'eux. Les nombreux attentats qui secouaient le pays depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans pesaient de plus en plus sur le morale des habitants du Royaume-Uni.

Sirius Black ralentit en douceur alors qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination. Il réajusta la paire de lunettes de soleil sur son visage, offrant un sourire charmeur à un groupe de filles qui marchaient sur le trottoir à sa gauche, et savoura les regards appréciateurs qu'elles lui lancèrent en retour. Il tourna finalement à droite, une centaine de mètres plus loin, puis s'engagea dans une ruelle étroite bordée par de nombreuses poubelles. Sirius plissa le nez alors que l'odeur pestilentielle devenait presque insupportable puis immobilisa son bolide devant une impressionnante porte métallique largement attaquée par la rouille. Il sortit sa baguette de sa veste pour donner plusieurs coups sur le battant. Une sonnerie stridente résonna au loin mais il lui fallut patienter plusieurs minutes avant qu'un discret panneau ne s'ouvre, laissant deviner le seul œil valide de Max.

\- Ah, c'est toi Black, grogna-t-il en articulant à peine. Qu'est'c'tu veux ?

\- J'ai des soucis de moteur.

\- Pas de mon ressort, j'te l'ai d'jà dit. Va voir un mécano.

\- Et je donne ton adresse au moldu pour que tu lui expliques pourquoi ma moto vole ?

Max marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de céder et d'ouvrir la porte de son atelier. Sirius se retrouva face à un homme qui lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule : Max ne payait pas de mine avec son jogging usé jusqu'à la corde, sale et trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux gras, son habitude de renifler plutôt que de se moucher, ses mains noircies et son œil borgne donnait l'impression qu'il était un clochard de plus dans la métropole européenne. Sirius avait aussi pensé ça, la première fois que Mondingus Fletcher lui avait présenté Max...

Il savait désormais que cette apparence de rustre mal dégrossi cachait un sorcier dont le talent pour enchanter les objets moldus frôlait le génie.

\- Pose ta bécane dans un coin, j'verrais c'que j'peux faire. J't'enverrai un hibou quand ce s'ra bon.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et dévisagea l'homme :

\- Mais j'en ai besoin de ma moto !

\- T'es pas mon seul client, Black.

\- Vu le prix que je t'ai payé, je suis certainement ton meilleur client. Tu pourrais faire un effort !

Max lui lança un regard sombre :

\- J'suis occupé avec la d'moiselle là-bas. Ta famille t'a appris à être galant, non ?

Sirius faillit rétorquer qu'il avait pour principe de ne jamais faire ce que ses parents lui avaient inculqués, mais ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la cliente de Max alors que la jeune femme s'approchait d'eux.

Légèrement plus petite que lui, elle était toute de cuir vêtue, à la manière des motards moldus que Sirius avait déjà fréquenté, et cette tenue mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette élancée. De longues mèches blondes encadraient un visage au menton légèrement pointu. Sirius s'attarda sur ses lèvres carmin, s'empêcha de trop fixer le léger décolleté que laissait deviner sa veste entrouverte et s'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle avait de très beaux yeux bleu nuit.

\- Il y a une problème ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent américain.

Max jura entre ses dents, comme souvent, mais continua à le fixer d'une oeillade particulièrement sombre.

\- Black, c'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Sirius soupira mais se résigna à laisser sa moto. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la démarrer ce matin et le moteur avait eu plusieurs ratés depuis...

\- Très bien. Mais tu ne fais pas traîner ça aussi longtemps que la dernière fois, pigé ?

Max grogna un « _d'accord »_ puis fit de nouveau face à la jeune femme. Sirius alla déposer son engin près de l'atelier de l'homme avant de quitter le vieil abattoir désaffecté, laissant le soin à Max de fermer derrière lui. De nouveau piéton, il transplana aussitôt dans la ruelle.

…

 **Lundi 7 Avril 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix fixait le plafond de son somptueux lit à baldaquin avec hargne tandis que son Médicomage personnel déployait une longue série de sortilèges sur son corps. Elle détestait être ainsi allongée, sans défense, auprès d'un homme qui la couvait de regards où se lisaient de la pitié. Elle était peut-être une femme mais elle était loin d'être faible ou fragile. Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange son nom était craint dans le monde sorcier et particulièrement respecté parmi les Mangemorts. Pourtant, elle avait parfois l'impression d'être la plus faible de toutes les femmes, surtout quand elle recevait ses soins quotidiens afin d'augmenter sa fertilité.

\- Vous devriez essayer de vous détendre, Lady, dit l'homme avec douceur.

Bellatrix eut un rictus froid et se retint de justesse de ne pas saisir sa propre baguette pour le soumettre à une séance de Doloris jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie son nom. Etait-il idiot à ce point ?! Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle le haïssait, lui et toute sa science, et que rester dans la même pièce que lui était un supplice ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à vivre cela. Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle était une Sang-Pur, elle était l'aînée des trois sœurs Black ! L'héritier qu'elle se devait de donner à son mari aurait dû naître depuis des années. A l'heure actuelle, il aurait commencé à recevoir ses premières leçons et se préparer à occuper la place de choix qui lui reviendrait dans la société que le Maître allait créer.

Oui, cette situation était aberrante. Tous ces spécialistes qui se penchaient sur son dossier comme si elle était le sujet d'une expérience particulièrement intéressante. Tous ces médicomages qui ne faisaient que jouer avec elle, entretenant son espoir d'être un jour mère, sans qu'aucun signe d'une grossesse ne se laisse deviner.

Pourtant, Bellatrix savait que l'homme près d'elle – un grand ponte tout droit venu d'Allemagne – était son ultime chance. Alors elle serrait les poings et tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Elle finirait par être récompensée de ses efforts. Tous ces régimes, ces potions, ces exercices et ces examens. Tout cela finirait par payer. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible.

Il lui fallait cet enfant.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé Lady. Restez tranquille une bonne heure et n'oubliez pas de prendre vos potions.

\- Merci, Médicomage, souffla-t-elle pour toute réponse même si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

L'homme prit congé et Bellatrix se redressa légèrement :

\- Numéro 1 !

Son Elfe de Maison se matérialisa aussitôt à ses côtés et attendit ses instructions en prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder.

\- Je veux un thé ! Ensuite, tu referas ma manucure. Je vois le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir.

L'Elfe s'exécuta aussitôt et Bellatrix saisit le grimoire de Magie Noire sur sa table de chevet.

…

 **Lundi 7 Avril 1980, Chaudron Baveur, Londres.**

Sirius entra dans le Chaudron Baveur d'un pas assuré et salua Tom d'un signe de la main, comme à son habitude. Il louvoya entre les différentes tables tristement vides et parvint jusqu'au fond de la salle où Remus, Peter et James étaient déjà installés.

\- Vingt-sept minutes de retard ! s'exclama Lunard en le voyant arriver. Pet', tu remportes la mise cette fois-ci !

Queudver se rengorgea et ramassa les quelques Noises qui traînaient sur la table. Sirius dévisagea ses amis un à un, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait. Depuis quand pariait-on sur son dos ?!

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous deux.

\- Bonjour Sirius ! intervint-il finalement d'une voix maussade. Content de te revoir ! Comment vas-tu ? Très bien et vous ?

\- Je t'en prie, Pat', fais pas ton rabat joie, répliqua James. Tu n'as qu'à arriver à l'heure.

Sirius aurait bien voulu argumenter mais il savait très bien que c'était un combat perdu d'avance : la ponctualité n'était pas son fort. Il s'installa en face de son frère de cœur et commanda une Bièraubeurre.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf les gars ? demanda-t-il une fois que sa boisson fut devant lui.

James lui adressa un regard affable et Peter haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai trouvé un boulot, annonça Remus.

\- Génial, Lunard ! Et alors ? C'est quoi cette fois ?

\- Déménageur chez les moldus.

\- Les moldus emploient des gens pour salir leur maison ? s'étonna-t-il.

Remus éclata de rire et sa remarque réussit à dérider James l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Je vais aider les moldus à déménager. Mettre toutes leurs affaires dans un camion et les décharger dans leur nouvelle maison.

\- Ah... Tu vas te faire les muscles en gros ?

\- On peut voir ça comme ça.

Sirius détailla son meilleur-ami du coin de l'oeil : Remus lui rendait dix bons centimètres et presque autant de kilos. Son teint maladif et les nombreuses mèches blanches qui éclaircissaient ses cheveux châtains avaient beau donner l'impression qu'il était fragile, Sirius avait appris à se méfier. Car quand l'homme laissait la place au loup-garou, Remus devenait mortellement dangereux.

\- Je vais peut-être me remettre au Quidditch, convint Sirius. Je ne tiens pas à mourir lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

Un silence inhabituel s'installa ensuite et Sirius ne tarda pas à trouver ce qui clochait : d'ordinaire, James et lui se chargeaient de sortir les deux autres de leur réserve. Leur discussion finissait toujours pas se transformer en chamaillerie bon enfant que Remus arbitrait et que Peter commentait… Aujourd'hui, James Potter fixait son verre avec hargne – comme si la Bierraubeurre qu'il contenait s'était rendue coupable d'un affreux crime – et ne semblait pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Avant de commencer à s'inquiéter, Sirius tenta de trouver une réponse chez ses deux autres amis : Peter haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et Remus lui fit une grimace qui sonnait comme _« Aucune idée de ce qui cloche. Tu veux bien demander ? »._

\- Potter, on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

James se redressa, le visage sombre, mais croisa les bras sur son torse pour indiquer qu'il ne répondrait pas.

\- Charmant. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis le plus têtu de nous deux ? Je finirais par te faire céder alors ne nous fais pas perdre notre temps.

Son frère de cœur resta sans réaction et Sirius se pencha vers lui, les yeux plissés pour essayer de lire ses pensées sans y parvenir : quoiqu'il en dise, il y avait des jours où James savait lui résister. Toutefois, dans ce genre de situation, Sirius avait développé une technique imparable :

\- Lily a décidé de te quitter, pas vrai ? Bébé ou pas, je savais bien que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre vous... Tu...

\- Tout va très bien entre Lily et moi !

\- Ah ! Tu parles ! Si c'est pas Lily le problème, c'est quoi ? Le bébé ?

James se rembrunit plus que de raison et Sirius sentit l'inquiétude monter d'un coup, tel un monstrueux coup au cœur.

\- Le bébé va bien, n'est-ce pas James ? intervint Remus avec douceur.

\- Il est en pleine forme... Pour l'instant.

L'amertume dans sa voix ne pût leur échapper et Sirius échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Lunard et Queudver. La raison de la mauvaise humeur de James était limpide mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour arranger le problème. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, le couple Potter avait plus d'une fois fait la une de _la_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ en s'opposant publiquement à Lord Voldemort, n'hésitant pas à appeler le monde sorcier à la résistance. Leur hostilité affichée leur avait valu la haine inconditionnelle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avec elle une menace de mort. Par trois fois déjà, James et Lily avaient croisé la route de Voldemort lors des attaques de Mangemort à travers le pays et par trois fois, ils s'en étaient sortis avec quelques bleus et une envie encore plus forte de faire tomber leur ennemi.

La grossesse de Lily avait tout changé.

Bien sûr, pas au début. Les premiers mois, James avait continué à aider l'Ordre comme il le faisait depuis leur sortie de Poudlard. Une de ses missions avaient toutefois mal tournée. L'intrépide Gryffondor avait bien failli perdre la vie lors d'un duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Lily lui avait fait comprendre à grand renfort de cris et de larmes que ni elle, ni lui ne pouvaient risquer leur vie : ils devaient penser à leur enfant.

Cela s'était passé un mois auparavant et Sirius savait à quel point la situation lui pesait pour être l'oreille attitrée qui écoutait ses sempiternelles plaintes, mais aussi loin qu'il était concerné, il préférait que son meilleur-ami soit de mauvaise humeur et vivant.

\- C'est _ça_ alors ? Y'a eu du changement depuis la semaine dernière ?

\- Non, grogna James.

\- Tu me rassures ! Tu deviens bon tu sais ? Pendant dix secondes j'ai cru à ta crise existentielle !

James le fusilla du regard et il haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné.

\- Tu veux qu'on échange nos vies, Cornedrue ? proposa Peter. C'est quand tu veux ! Je rêverais d'être beau, riche, marié et sur le point de devenir père.

\- Toi au moins, tu peux faire ce que tu veux...

\- Vraiment ? Tu es le seul à croire que travailler aux Archives du Ministère est un passe temps, Potter.

\- Peter a raison, Jamesie, ta vie n'est pas si horrible que ça. Remus a dix fois plus de raisons de se plaindre et il ne le fait pas.

\- Un point pour Sirius, renchérit Remus. Cette histoire finira par se tasser, James... Dumbledore a promis de vous trouver un endroit sûr une fois que le bébé sera là.

\- Et puis tu sais bien qu'on va lui botter le cul à ce dégénéré, conclut Sirius pour mettre à un terme à cette conversation.

James soupira.

\- Sérieux Potter ! Imagine, ma moto est en panne, toute ma famille veut ma mort et mon propre frère est passé Mangemort ! Tu as une vie de roi !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours obligé de tout ramener à toi ?

\- Parce que pendant que tu me détestes, tu arrêtes de te plaindre et je t'assure que ça n'a pas de prix.

James finit par éclater de rire et l'ambiance s'allégea considérablement. Sirius paya une nouvelle tournée de Bierraubeurre tandis que Peter les régalait des ragots qui circulaient au Ministère de la Magie, puis le sujet de la grossesse de Lily revint sur le tapis. Sirius fut à nouveau ravi d'apprendre que tout se passait pour le mieux et il eut beau tout tenter, James ne leur donna aucun indice sur le prénom du bébé.

…

 **Lundi 7 Avril 1980, Manoir Rosier.**

Bellatrix fit disparaître la cendre qui s'était accrochée à sa cape noire et prit le temps de s'arrêter devant le large miroir de la magnifique entrée du Manoir Rosier. Elle réajusta les quelques mèches que son voyage avaient déplacé et sourit, satisfaite de l'image qu'elle voyait. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais relevés en un chignon compliqué mettait parfaitement en valeur le dessin de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres paraissaient plus charnues grâce à un savant maquillage et elle n'avait pas lésiné sur le mascara pour rendre son regard plus sombre encore. Bellatrix Lestrange était belle, elle le savait, mais cela n'était pas suffisant quand elle rencontrait le Maître.

Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite.

Rodolphus finit par apparaître à son tour et elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait avant de s'engager vers le couloir menant à la salle de réception.

Bellatrix détailla la décoration des lieux et laissa une moue ironique jouer sur ses traits : elle détestait la manie des Rosier d'étaler leur argent. Ici, des tableaux hors de prix côtoyaient des lustres de cristal et des tapis luxueux. Elle parvint finalement à destination et se glissa à sa place autour de la longue table. Rodolphus tira sa chaise pour elle et s'installa à ses côtés, plus loin du maître qu'elle ne l'était.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut devant eux avec sa soudaineté habituelle. Elle le détailla du coin de l'oeil, sans jamais oser fixer son visage plus d'une fois à chaque réunion, même si la tentation était grande. Lord Voldemort était un homme séduisant, au regard aussi sombre que le sien, qui tranchait avec sa peau diaphane. Ses traits nobles clamaient son rang de Sang-Pur et sa belle carrure renforçait l'impression de force qui se dégageait de lui. De toute façon, Bellatrix songeait souvent qu'il aurait pu être difforme, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui aurait suffi à le lui faire oublier. Une fois de plus, elle sentit un étrange frisson naître au niveau de son ventre et remonter le long de son corps pour exploser sous la peau fine de son visage, lui donnant l'impression qu'il était en feu.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, notre communauté doit changer de Premier Ministre à la fin de la semaine. Malgré tous nos efforts pour placer un de nos sympathisants au pouvoir, certains d'entre vous savent que Millicent Bagnold reste la candidate favorite depuis que Dumbledore lui a apporté son soutien. Je crois donc que nous allons devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure afin de débarrasser notre classe dirigeante des amoureux des moldus.

Un murmure d'approbation traversa la table. Bellatrix se redressa imperceptiblement et attendit la suite. A force de s'abstenir à ne pas le dévisager, elle avait appris les modulations de sa voix par cœur. Elle aurait mis sa baguette à brûler qu'un grand projet était en préparation.

\- Une fois au pouvoir, Bagnold mettra tout en œuvre pour arrêter et c'est pourquoi il va être essentiel que nous frappions les premiers !

Bellatrix approuva l'idée du Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis que le goût métallique du sang la faisait frisonner d'anticipation. Elle aimait plus que tout servir la Cause en tuant ces moldus et ces Sang-de-Bourbes. Quand elle le pouvait, elle leur réservait une mort lente et douloureuse, pour qu'ils aient le temps de comprendre ce qui les attendait. Rien n'égalait leurs suppliques quand ils ne désiraient plus qu'une chose : qu'elle les achève. Jamais elle n'acceptait. Jamais elle ne se rabaisserait à satisfaire ces êtres. Ils périssaient sous ses Doloris, ou saignés comme des porcs. Plus l'agonie était longue, plus Bellatrix était satisfaite, et elle savait que le Maître aimait quand elle laissait de véritables scènes de carnage derrière elle.

\- Je vous expliquerais votre rôle un à un plus tard, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En attendant, je veux entendre où en sont les diverses missions que je vous ai confiés.

Bellatrix se renfrogna légèrement à l'idée de ne pas en apprendre plus aujourd'hui mais sa déception ne dura pas tant les nouvelles qui suivirent témoignaient de leur succès à venir.

Tout n'était plus qu'une question de mois et elle avait hâte.

…

 **Lundi 7 Avril 1980, Londres.**

Sirius s'installa au bar d'un pub moldu qui avait l'avantage de servir des repas à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Il commanda des lasagnes au serveur et se perdit dans la contemplation de la salle. Le pub accueillait généralement des hommes d'un âge avancé qui passaient leur soirée à s'enfiler pinte sur pinte en jouant aux cartes. Sirius avait appris à quitter les lieux dès que le volume sonore montait, après s'être fait copieusement insulté par un poivrot un peu trop éméché. Le reste des clients étaient pour la plupart des personnes seules qui venaient ici pour les mêmes raisons que lui.

Une assiette fut déposée devant lui, agrémenté d'une grimace de la part du cuistot, et Sirius commença à manger sans plus faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ses pensées retracèrent sa journée : James n'était pas resté longtemps au Chaudron Baveur, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Sirius trouvait malin que son meilleur-ami donne à l'ennemi l'impression qu'il continuait à vivre normalement pour ne pas encourager Voldemort à le suivre au train, mais cette manie avait ses inconvénients et James était devenu le plus grand courant d'air de toute l'Angleterre. De toute façon, Sirius avait été d'astreinte toute la soirée pour surveiller l'Allée des Embrumes et avait donc abandonné Remus et Peter de bonne heure.

\- C'était le carburateur.

Sirius, surpris alors qu'il venait de prendre une bouchée de son plat, manqua de s'étouffer. Toussant comme s'il allait mourir, il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui parler et faillit ne pas reconnaître la fille qu'il avait croisé chez Max à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue. Il réussit à se calmer après une longue minute et avala une gorgée de bière avant de parler.

\- Je te demande pardon ? coassa-t-il difficilement.

La fille eut un sourire tordu.

\- Ta moto. C'était le carburateur qui était mort. Max a réussi à le bidouiller mais si j'étais toi, j'en commanderai un autre dès que possible.

Sirius resta un long moment à dévisager la jeune femme près de lui. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de motarde pour une veste en jean et une robe d'un rouge sombre resserrée à la taille qui mettait en valeur son léger bronzage. Il avisa ses ongles manucurés et son maquillage travaillé sans réussir à faire coller cette image à l'idée qu'il avait des moldus qui réparaient habituellement des motos.

\- Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que t'as pas la tête de l'emploi.

\- Parce que je suis une fille ?

\- Ouais... Une fille canon en plus.

Elle haussa les sourcils, le dévisagea à son tour, puis éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien... dit-elle en faisant tourner les glaçons au fond de son verre. Je suis étonnée, c'est tout. On m'avait dit que les anglais étaient plus réservés que ça.

\- Le parfait gentleman, ça n'a jamais été mon truc.

\- Je les trouve chiants aussi.

Ce fut à son tour de rire et elle lui glissa un clin d'oeil complice. Sirius reprit une bouchée de son plat déjà presque froid, tout en songeant que cette fille lui plaisait vraiment bien.

\- Tu vas prendre un dessert après ça ?

\- C'est un interrogatoire ?

\- Non. J'essaye de savoir comment je peux te remercier pour ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce matin ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et Sirius sentit sa curiosité grandir. Cette fille l'intriguait. Finalement, elle se pencha vers lui avec une mine de conspiratrice qui lui allait très bien.

\- Disons que grâce à toi, j'ai pu négocier le prix des services de Max en échange d'un peu de mécanique sur ta moto.

\- Il n'a pas dû aimer ça.  
\- Pas vraiment. Mais les affaires sont les affaires.

Sirius rit à nouveau en pensant à la tête que Max avait dû faire et à la bordée de jurons qui avait dû accompagner la sortie de la fille. Max était un génie mais Max aimait l'argent. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

\- Tu as un nom ?

\- Sirius. Et toi ?

\- Judy.

\- C'est très joli.

\- Je suis sûre que tu dis ça à toutes les filles.

Sirius choisit de ne pas répondre et avala la dernière bouchée de son plat. Judy ne sembla pas dupe face à son manège sans toutefois s'en offenser.

\- Alors, où as-tu déniché ta vieille dame de moto ?

\- Elle était à mon Oncle. Je l'ai trouvée en rangeant son sous-sol... Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour la remettre en état.

Elle eut une grimace et son regard désolé inquiéta Sirius au plus au point.

\- Il n'y a pas que le carburateur qui est mort, c'est ça ? gémit-t-il.

\- Et bien... Je crois que cette vieille Bonnie n'a pas vraiment apprécié de passer entre les mains de Max.

Sirius déglutit difficilement : il avait sa moto depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était sa fierté, le symbole de sa rébellion contre sa famille... Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher !

\- Et on peut encore faire quelque chose ?

Judy prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

\- Il faudrait sans doute changer beaucoup de pièces. Et doper un peu le moteur. Mais si tu ne la pousses pas trop dans les tours, elle devrait survivre à sa reconversion.

Sirius soupira de soulagement.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Mon père est un Biker. Quand j'étais petite, il ne m'emmenait pas au parc faire de la balançoire, il me prenait avec lui dans son garage et me donnait des cours de mécanique.

Le serveur revint vers eux à ce moment-là et débarrassa son assiette. Judy en profita pour commander deux verres de whisky.

Sirius profita de la diversion pour deviner ce que pouvait être un Biker mais ses connaissances en matière de moldus n'étaient pas si vastes qu'il se plaisait à le dire. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir choisi Etude des Moldus en troisième année. Bien sûr, il aurait raté tous les fous rires que James, Peter, Remus et lui avaient eu en Divination, mais il aurait eu moins souvent l'air idiot.

\- Et c'est quoi un Biker, exactement ?

Elle le dévisagea avant de répondre, comme si elle cherchait un détail qui lui aurait échappé.

\- Quelqu'un qui fait parti d'un groupe de motards. En général, ils ne vivent que pour leur moto.

\- Cool !

\- Je suppose que c'est une histoire de point de vue, marmonna-t-elle.

Sirius comprit que le sujet était épineux et changea aussitôt de discussion :

\- T'es en vacance à Londres ?

\- Pas vraiment... Je suis venue ici pour acheter ma première moto. Max doit me la modifier et comme ça risque de prendre un certain temps, je vais rester dans le coin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé. Je devrais trouver un boulot quelque part.

\- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais ça embauche pas beaucoup sur le Chemin de Traverse à cause de notre monomaniaque national.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne réagit pas à la mention de Voldemort.

\- Les moldus embauchent, eux. Je suis sûre que j'aurais trouvé une place d'ici demain soir.

Sirius fut légèrement surpris par sa réponse mais n'insista pas. Outre le fait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, Judy semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Finalement, le premier verre qu'ils avaient partagé ne fut pas le dernier et Sirius ne se lassa pas de discuter moto, mécanique et conduite. Quand il rentra chez lui cette nuit-là, il réalisa qu'il s'était comporté avec Judy comme il le faisait avec les Maraudeurs, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avec une fille, Lily exceptée.

S'il avait été moins fatigué et moins assommé par l'alcool, il se serait sûrement interrogé sur cet étrange état de fait mais déjà, il s'écroulait dans son lit.

Le sommeil l'emporta aussitôt.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours ! La suite dimanche prochain ! Bonne semaine !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 06/03/2016_


	2. Stars: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR** :

Lily : Hello ! Merci d'avoir laissé une review ! C'est vrai que je remonte beaucoup en arrière par rapport au résumé (qui est plus un trailer) mais je t'assure que j'ai mes raisons... En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un avis ! A bientôt peut-être !

Petit Saumon : Merci pour ta review, Miss ! Et puis bonne relecture si jamais tu viens par là ! A très vite !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux. Comme promis, voici le chapitre deux ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 2**

 _« … This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already? ... »_

 _(Some Nights – F.U.N.)_

* * *

 **Mardi 13 Mai 1980, Londres.**

Sirius marchait près de Remus dans les rues de Londres. Ils suivaient à bonne distance un homme du Ministère que l'Ordre soupçonnait depuis longtemps déjà d'être allié à Voldemort. D'ordinaire, ce genre de filature était d'un ennui mortel puisque les Mangemorts avaient leur propre moyen de communication, mais cette fois, Dumbledore leur avait confié le soin de récupérer les documents que leur cible devait fournir au camp adverse... Tout cela promettait donc un peu de bagarre et Sirius avait hâte de pouvoir en découdre.

Ils finirent par déboucher dans une rue animée du centre de Londres, dans un quartier moldu assez largement fréquenté par des sorciers. Sirius se demanda vaguement jusqu'où leur promenade allait les mener quand l'homme entra dans un hôtel chic. Remus se stoppa alors :

\- Je crois que ça se corse, Patmol... marmonna-t-il.

Sirius ne se laissa pas gagner par le découragement : ils avaient une mission à accomplir et il ne tenait pas à rentrer bredouille. Il prit donc la direction d'une ruelle attenante au bâtiment et retrouva sa forme humaine après s'être dissimulé derrière une pile de cartons.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre sans se faire remarquer, déclara-t-il.

Remus se tendit et afficha sa mine de préfet :

\- Même si on y arrivait, on ne sait pas combien de Mangemorts sont à l'intérieur et tu sais très bien qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'on est tous les deux membres de l'Ordre. Si on entre là-dedans, on est morts.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse repérer. Ce genre d'hôtel a toujours une entrée secondaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

\- C'est le genre d'hôtels que fréquentaient mes géniteurs. Suis-moi.

Sirius s'enfonça dans la ruelle, tout en laissant courir ses doigts sur la pierre. Remus se résigna à l'imiter, sûrement par crainte de le voir se jeter dans la gueule du loup seul. Au bout de vingt mètres, la texture rugueuse du mur devint parfaitement lisse et froide. Il n'eut qu'à tâtonner un peu pour découvrir une poignée.

\- A toi de jouer, Remus.

Il lui jeta un regard réprobateur tout en sortant sa baguette magique mais Sirius savait qu'il avait autant envie que lui de mener cette opération à bien. L'équilibre entre leur camp et celui de Voldemort tenait à peu de choses. La moindre information glanée par les Mangemorts pouvait compromettre leurs chances de gagner un jour la guerre... Leur cible, Robert Hills, n'était qu'un fonctionnaire de bas étage, mais il avait accès à beaucoup de documents concernant les Aurors, les Tireurs de Baguettes d'Elites et les Oubliators. Ces trois groupes étant la seule force de frappe du Ministère, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort en sache trop sur eux.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir sans un bruit et ius se glissa à l'intérieur après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Il s'agissait d'une pièce sans fenêtre qui servait à la fois de vestiaire pour le personnel et d'entrepôt où l'on stockait le linge sale et les produits d'entretiens.

Sachant que Hills était entré dans l'hôtel presque cinq minutes avant eux, ils se dépêchèrent de continuer. La seule autre porte de la pièce donnait sur un couloir étroit aux murs jaunis.

\- La cuisine doit être derrière cette porte, lui indiqua Remus à voix basse tout en montrant la porte à l'autre bout du couloir.

Sirius faillit lui proposer qu'ils passent par là mais le loup-garou ouvrit la porte sur leur gauche et dévoila un escalier. Sans un mot de plus, ils s'engagèrent vers les étages au pas de course et Sirius retrouva sa forme Animagus. A chaque pallier, ils faisaient un arrêt et parcouraient le couloir desservant les chambres dans l'espoir de retrouver l'odeur de Hills.

Une chance que celui-ci soit un amateur des après-rasages bon marché et particulièrement forts... Au troisième étage, Sirius ne manqua pas de retrouver sa trace et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre 305.

\- Bien, et on fait quoi maintenant ? souffla Remus.

\- On entre, on récupère les papiers et on transplane ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ! On ne peut déjà pas transplaner depuis le _Chaudron Baveur,_ alors depuis un endroit pareil...

\- Si tu insistes : on entre, on récupère les papiers et on s'enfuit ?

\- C'est ça que tu appelles un plan ?

Sirius soupira : il avait envie de passer à l'action mais Remus avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du nombre de Mangemorts à l'intérieur. Même en comptant sur un effet de surprise, ils n'étaient que deux...

\- On ferait mieux d'abandonner, Pat'.

\- Hors de question ! On...

Des bruits de pas les firent sursauter : un homme en livret apparût au bout du couloir. L'homme poussait un chariot et en voyant le saut à champagne et la cloche, un plan se forma aussitôt dans l'esprit de Sirius. Saisissant sa chance, il lança un _stupéfix_ qui toucha l'homme de plein fouet sous le regard ahuri de Remus. De crainte que quelqu'un n'ait entendu quelque chose, il se précipita vers sa victime et le délesta de sa veste rouge et noire pour l'enfiler. Elle était un peu juste pour lui mais ça ferait l'affaire. Ensuite, il se grima rapidement en rendant ses cheveux blonds et son nez plus gros.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire, Sirius ?

\- Si. Planque le corps et surveille mes arrières, tu veux bien ? Je vais faire en sorte d'être rapide.

Sans laisser le temps à son meilleur-ami de répondre, il se saisit du chariot et poussa la porte de la chambre 305, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé ce qui lui laissa supposer que les Mangemorts à l'intérieur étaient des débutants.

En découvrant l'identité de ces derniers, Sirius eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer un saut d'eau glacée et dût déployer des trésors de maîtrise pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier le dévisageaient et Sirius avisa leur baguette avec méfiance tout en serrant la sienne.

\- Service d'étage. C'est bien vous qui avez commandé ?

Il eut beau faire de son mieux pour modifier sa voix, ses deux anciens camarades de classe tiquèrent. Sirius espéra que c'était juste à cause de son entrée, et non pas parce qu'ils l'avaient déjà reconnu. Aussi discrètement que possible, il chercha les documents de Hills des yeux et les trouva sur la table basse en face de laquelle sa cible était assise.

\- Nous n'avons rien commandé, dit Rogue sèchement.

Sirius reporta son attention sur lui : il n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager. Il finirait par le reconnaître...

L'ancien Serpentard se plaça soudainement entre lui et les papiers, la méfiance dans son regard laissant place à la haine.

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette magique.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, Black, cracha-t-il.

Une alarme assourdissante résonna alors dans la pièce et Sirius saisit sa chance aussitôt, tout en espérant sincèrement que Remus était à l'origine de ça. Il poussa le chariot de toutes ses forces vers les deux Mangemorts. Rogue se jeta sur le côté pour l'éviter et Sirius lança un _Incendio_ sur les documents.

Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'il avait atteint sa cible avant que Rogue ne lui lance un premier sort. Il l'évita de justesse, répliqua...

\- Patmol !

Il réalisa que Remus avait ouvert la porte de la chambre pour lui. Il se précipita dans le couloir, Rogue sur les talons, et bouscula les rares personnes qui étaient sorties de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Leur courte avance leur permit de gagner les escaliers et ils les descendirent à toute vitesse. L'étroitesse de la cage d'escalier n'empêcha pas Rogue de leur lancer des sortilèges et Sirius répondit à l'aveuglette tout en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir transplaner.

Ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur à la manière de deux boulets de canons et coururent un long moment avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle, une fois qu'ils furent dans une des rues animées des quartiers touristiques. Rogue avait arrêté de les suivre depuis très longtemps et les lois interdisant l'usage de la magie en public étaient suffisamment sévères pour que personne n'ait l'idée de les attaquer en plein jour.

\- C'était chaud ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir repris son souffle.

Remus lui dédia un regard particulièrement noir et Sirius n'aurait pas été surpris si ses yeux avaient été jaunes.

\- Tu crois ? grogna son loup-garou d'ami. On aurait pu y rester !

\- N'exagère pas Lunard ! On est tombé sur Snivellus et Rosier !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Voldemort aurait été derrière cette porte ?!

\- Voldemort ne se déplace pas pour des gars comme Hills. Tu seras en revanche ravi d'apprendre que j'ai réussi à mettre le feu aux papiers qu'il avait apporté. On n'aura pas couru pour rien.

Remus ne répondit rien mais Sirius pouvait deviner à son expression fermée qu'il continuait de désapprouver la tournure qu'avait pris leur mission. Il regretta que James n'ait pas été là : lui aurait certainement aimé sa prise d'initiative...

Alors que l'adrénaline se tarissait dans son sang, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une, sans essayer d'en proposer une à Remus, connaissant déjà la réponse de son ami. L'effet de la nicotine noya à nouveau son cerveau sous une vague de produits chimiques et il oublia définitivement l'importance des risques qu'il avait pris.

\- Allez, laisse-moi te payer un verre pour te remettre de tes émotions, Lupin. Je connais un bar pas loin.

Remus accepta de mauvaise grâce mais deux cocktails plus tard, ils riaient tous les deux de leur mésaventure et avaient hâte de la raconter à James et Peter.

…

 **Mardi 13 Mai 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix étudiait à nouveau le plan d'attaque qu'elle avait mis au point avec son beau père, Ranatus Lestrange, tout en songeant à l'honneur que lui avait fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui confiant le commandement des opérations. Cette nuit, elle serait à la tête d'un groupe de cinq Mangemorts, à l'image de Lucius et Dolohov. Ils avaient ordre d'attaquer un complexe moldu où se déroulait une compétition sportive dont Bellatrix ne connaissait presque rien, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait du sport préféré des moldus anglais et que de tels événements rassemblaient en même temps des milliers de personnes. En attaquant cet endroit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assuré de provoquer un mouvement de panique et de porter un coup au moral de ces sous-hommes, ce qui servirait deux de ses objectifs : opérer une diversion afin de vider le Ministère de la Magie de ses forces, et rappeler aux habitants de ce pays qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se trouvait en sécurité.

\- Ma chère Bellatrix... Je ne sais si un homme aurait pu rêver plus parfaite belle-fille que vous.

Elle abandonna ses réflexions pour sourire au père de Rodolphus. Ranatus Lestrange était un Mangemort de la première heure et Bellatrix lui enviait souvent la chance qu'il avait eu de pouvoir côtoyer leur Maître depuis ses débuts, mais elle le respectait trop pour lui en vouloir. Ranatus lui-même l'avait présentée au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il avait insisté pour _qu'Il_ lui laisse une chance de faire ses preuves.

\- Vous êtes un père pour moi, Ranatus. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point je vous suis redevable.

Ranatus reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient installé et se pencha vers elle. Son expression de conspirateur le rajeunissait.

\- J'ai juste fait en sorte de vous procurer une opportunité. Vous seule _L_ 'avait ébloui par votre art.

Bellatrix savoura le compliment tout en se remémorant le premier raid auquel elle avait participé. Ils avaient attaqué une rue passante au cœur d'Edinburgh et elle avait tué plus de moldus à elle seule que ses quatre coéquipiers réunis. Le Maître avait aussitôt reconnu qu'elle ferait une recrue de choix et lui avait fait l'honneur de l'initier à la Magie Noire. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait plus appris à chacun de ces cours qu'en sept ans à Poudlard.

\- Combien de temps avant que le Ministère ne devienne _Sien_ selon-vous ?

Ranatus lissa son élégante moustache et elle reconnût la manie qui accompagnait ses réflexions.

\- Je dirais qu'il faudra patienter encore une année, si ce n'est plus. Le Ministère n'est pas encore entièrement sous notre contrôle, notamment en ce qui concerne les proches collaborateurs de Millicent Bagnold. Qui plus est, cet Ordre du Phénix est particulièrement gênant et Dumbledore ne cesse d'interférer. Je suppose qu' _Il_ lui faudra affronter ce vieux fou à un moment ou à un autre. Une fois débarrassé de ces soit-disants résistants, plus rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir.

Bellatrix retint son soupir impatient : elle se savait trop pressée d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et il n'y avait rien de moins convenable pour une jeune femme de son rang. Le Maître avait tant accompli au cours de ces dernières années pour faire avancer leur Cause qu'une année de plus ne représentait que peu de choses.

\- Dites-moi ma chère, comment se passent vos séances avec le Médicomage Ludendorff ?

Le changement de conversation la surprit dans ses pensées et elle se tendit par réflexe. Elle détestait parler de son incapacité à avoir un enfant et le fait que son beau-père se montre de plus en plus inquiet quant à la continuité de sa lignée ne l'incitait pas aux confidences.

\- Tout se passe très bien... Rodolphus et moi vous sommes très reconnaissants de nous avoir obtenu ses services. Je sais à quel point il est demandé.

\- Bien... Très bien. J'ai hâte d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle dans ce cas. Quand est prévu la naissance de votre neveu ?

La jalousie lui fit serrer les poings mais Ranatus ne sembla pas le remarquer. Narcissa s'était mariée avec Lucius Malefoy l'été qui avait suivi sa sortie à Poudlard, tout comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait décidé que l'année dernière d'avoir un enfant et était tombée enceinte aussitôt. Bellatrix avait beau savoir que sa sœur n'y était pour rien, elle lui en voulait tout de même, d'autant plus que cette grossesse la faisait passer pour une épouse indigne aux yeux de la haute société. Quelle femme digne de ce nom ne pouvait pas assurer une descendance à son époux ? En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait affronté n'importe quelle rumeur, seulement le Maître comptait sur les femmes Sang-Purs pour donner ses lettres de noblesse à son règne. Il fallait une nouvelle génération aussi nombreuse que possible. Bellatrix était intimement persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui accorderait jamais l'honneur de siéger à sa droite tant que la famille Lestrange demeurerait sans héritiers, quand bien même Rolf et elle étaient des Mangemorts des plus dévoués.

\- Tout va bien, Bellatrix ?

Elle se secoua mentalement et sourit à Ranatus pour le rassurer, afin qu'il ne soupçonne rien.

\- L'enfant est prévu pour le milieu du mois de juin. Narcissa se porte comme un charme.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas parlé à sa jeune sœur depuis les fêtes de Pâques, durant lesquelles Lucius avait organisé un somptueux repas. Rodolphus et elle n'avaient pas pu ignorer l'invitation, mais elle s'était contentée d'échanger des banalités avec Narcissa.

Ranatus sembla vouloir en savoir plus mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Rodolphus. Bellatrix bénit son arrivée en silence et lui adressa un discret sourire.

\- Père ! Je ne pensais pas vous trouver encore ici !

\- La compagnie de Bellatrix est l'un de mes rares plaisirs et il ne se fait pas d'abandonner une Lady si tôt dans l'après-midi.

Rodolphus eut un bref éclat de rire puis serra la main de son père avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu pour cette nuit ?

Son visage avait retrouvé ses traits sérieux mais Bellatrix savait reconnaître la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux noirs : Rodolphus avait hâte de faire subir mille tourments aux moldus qui croiseraient son chemin et sa soif de sang fit écho à la sienne. Laissant le soin à son beau-père de répondre, elle parcourut son visage du regard, apprécia ses traits taillés à la serpe et son nez droit. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres plus rouges que d'habitude qui ressortaient sur son teint mat. Parfois, il lui arrivait de comparer le Maître avec son mari, mais aujourd'hui, le charme de Rodolphus lui suffisait amplement et elle regretta d'avoir proposé à atus de prendre le thé avec elle.

\- … les autres devront s'arranger pour ralentir l'arrivée des secours moldus. Nos sortilèges de _Désillusion_ rendront la tâche plus difficile aux Aurors mais les Tireurs de Baguette d'Elite ont reçu un entraînement spécial pour cela. Selon mes estimations, le Maître devrait disposer d'une confortable demi-heure, ce qui est largement suffisant pour ce qu'il prévoit de faire.

Rodolphus demanda encore quelques détails et sembla particulièrement satisfait par leur stratégie.

\- Mes enfants, je vais vous laisser. Le vieil homme que je suis doit prendre un peu de repos avant de s'attaquer au Ministère de la Magie. Amusez-vous bien ce soir.

\- Vous aussi, père, répondit Rodolphus tout en se levant pour raccompagner Ranatus jusqu'à la cheminée de l'entrée.

Bellatrix vérifia l'heure en se levant à son tour et fut ravie de découvrir qu'il était encore très tôt. Le Maître avait exigé qu'ils se réunissent avant l'attaque à vingt-deux heures afin de mettre au point les derniers détails.

 _Cela nous laisse un peu de liberté..._

Elle commença à déboutonner sa robe de soie verte. La porte se rouvrit – Rodolphus avait congédié son père plus vite que d'ordinaire – et deux mains puissantes se posèrent sur les siennes au moment où elle allait se débarrasser de sa tenue. Bellatrix frémit quand les lèvres de son mari se posèrent sur son cou tandis qu'il l'attirait contre son torse.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que ma robe risque de devenir encombrante ? souffla-t-elle tout en basculant la tête en arrière pour libérer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il s'attarda sur la veine qui battait follement sur sa gorge et un gémissement lui échappa. Rodolphus était un amant très doué.

\- Je préfère te l'ôter moi-même, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa enfin et Bellatrix transforma la frustration que sa conversation avec Ranatus avait suscité en elle en un fabuleux besoin de l'oublier.

Finalement, sa petite robe d'été ne tarda pas à la quitter.

…

 **Vendredi 16 Mai 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Tire vers toi ! Plus à gauche. Encore un peu. Bouge plus ! Je l'ai.

Sirius raffermit sa prise sur sa pince et laissa Judy dévisser une pièce du moteur de sa moto.

\- Tu y arrives ? demanda-t-il en la voyant forcer sur son outils.

\- C'est un peu grippé, grogna-t-elle.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes en tout pour arriver à bout des cinq vis. Elle posa la pompe à essence sur le sol et se redressa en faisant craquer plusieurs os sinistrement.

\- La pompe est bouffée par la rouille. Il en faudra une neuve.

Sirius ne chercha pas à retenir sa grimace : il avait récupéré sa moto chez Max trois semaines plus tôt et avait enchaîné les problèmes mécaniques. Judy lui avait proposé un coup de main pour la première réparation puis pour la deuxième... Avant qu'il ne devienne évident que sa Bonnie était gravement malade et qu'il valait mieux se résoudre à la démonter pour changer tout ce qu'il y avait à changer. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait juste un peu moins de pièces abîmées...

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des motards, Black, se moqua la jeune femme en avisant sa mine sombre. Je te promets de tout faire pour la sauver. Attrapes !

Sirius saisit la bière moldue qu'elle lui lançait et fut ravie de pouvoir se rafraîchir. Il avait reconverti le sous sol de la maison de l'Oncle Alphard en un atelier de fortune et la chaleur avait tendance à y être étouffante.

\- C'est vraiment sympa de passer ton temps de repos à m'aider.

\- La mécanique est mon passe-temps préféré après faire les boutiques.

\- Tu es une fille finalement !

\- Tu en doutais, Black ?

Sirius soutint son regard provoquant avant de la détailler : elle portait un mini-short élimé et tâché – qui devait en savoir plus en mécanique que lui – et un débardeur rouge qui moulait parfaitement ses formes, mettant en valeur son ventre plat et sa taille fine. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Judy était une femme – très belle en plus – mais il aimait trop sa répartie pour se priver de la taquiner dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

\- Excuse-moi... Tes mains pleines de cambouis m'ont trompé.

\- Ne sois pas ingrat. Je ruine ma manucure à chaque fois que je viens ici.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer à quel point cela doit être horrible.

\- Continue comme ça et je me charge de te recoiffer avec ce même cambouis. On verra bien si tu feras autant le malin quand tu auras été obligé de te raser la tête.

Sirius se retint de passer une main à travers ses mèches brunes pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours là et choisit de ne plus insister. Il connaissait suffisamment Judy pour savoir qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié quand elle menaçait. En le voyant abandonner, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire tordu qui lui donnait un air narquois particulièrement bien assorti à son regard moqueur.

\- Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Je ne bosse pas demain. On pourra terminer de démonter le reste normalement.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit la semaine dernière.

\- Oui. Mais je ne savais pas que tout était grippé à ce point. Un vrai motard huile sa moto, jeune homme.

\- Mon père a oublié de m'en parler.

\- Ça doit être ça. Je peux emprunter ta douche ?

\- Fais comme chez toi. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Elle se stoppa dans les escaliers et se tourna vers lui pour le détailler de haut en bas comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Finalement, elle grimaça :

\- Non, sans façon Black. Je suis une grande fille, je vais réussir à me débrouiller toute seule. Ne touche à rien pendant mon absence.

Sirius termina sa bière tout en parcourant la pièce encombrée du regard : sa moto gisait devant lui, débarrassée de ses roues et de son guidon. Une grande partie des pièces du moteur étaient disposées avec soin sur une table à laquelle il manquait un pied et des outils traînaient à même le sol. Judy savait ce qu'elle faisait et tenait particulièrement à ce qu'il ne déplace rien, au risque de perdre quelque chose.

Il se décida à remonter à son tour et dût lancer plusieurs _Récurvite_ pour venir à bout du noir sur ses mains. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui faisait face à sa cheminée et alluma la radio sorcière. Le dernier morceau à la mode remplaça aussitôt le silence et il laissa ses pensées divaguer. Il restait inquiet pour sa moto, même si Judy semblait optimiste. D'un autre côté, il pourrait se vanter de l'avoir remis en état lui-même et de la façon moldue. La tête qu'aurait fait sa génitrice en le découvrant une clé mécanique à la main lui tira un sourire satisfait. Parfois, il regrettait presque qu'elle ne débarque pas à l'improviste chez lui pour tenter de le ramener dans le droit chemin.

Malgré lui, le visage de son frère s'imposa à sa mémoire et le regret le fit soupirer. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa sortie de Poudlard deux ans plus tôt. Il savait que son jeune frère avait pris la marque l'année de ses seize ans, mais pour le moment, Regulus était encore à Poudlard, ce qui le tenait éloigné de la guerre qui faisait rage **(1)**.

Sirius en était soulagé : s'il venait à croiser son petit-frère au cours d'une bataille, serait-il capable de lui jeter un sort ? De le tuer ?

La voix de Judy lui ôta la possibilité de trouver une réponse :

\- La place est libre !

Sirius se leva aussitôt, ravi de pouvoir faire peau neuve.

\- Tu commences dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en montant les escaliers menant au premier étage.

\- Trois-quart d'heure.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu as peur que je me fasse agresser en chemin ?

\- Je pourrais arguer que Londres n'est pas très sûre en ce moment, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai plus peur pour ceux qui essayeront de s'en prendre à toi...

Judy éclata de rire et finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'elle utilisait toujours pour se changer.

\- Tu as enfin compris que je n'étais pas du genre _demoiselle en détresse !_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- J'ai encore un bleu là où tu m'as frappé pour me le prouver, je te rappelle.

\- Pauvre petit chaton...

Sa fausse compassion lui fit lever les yeux au ciel : trois jours plus tôt, Judy lui avait expliqué que son Oncle l'avait inscrite à un club de boxe dès qu'elle avait eu sept ans. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était la boxe, elle le lui avait expliqué. Il s'était moqué d'elle : donner des coups de poings à un adversaire n'était pas du tout un sport de fille. Elle l'avait alors frappé à l'épaule...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu veux jouer au chevalier servant ?

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te vanter que le bar où tu travailles est le meilleur de Londres et qu'on est vendredi soir.

\- Oh... Monsieur veut draguer ? Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Je t'attends en bas.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour être prêt et Judy jugea qu'ils pouvaient très bien marcher plutôt que de transplaner.

\- Je n'aime pas arriver trop en avance... expliqua-t-elle quand il s'en étonna. Et puis, je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de visiter.

\- Dès que ma moto est réparée, je te ferais voir tous les coins sympas.

\- Je me fiche un peu du folklore sorcier.

\- Je passe plus de temps chez les moldus. C'est plus pratique avec la moto.

\- Je verrais bien.

…

 **Vendredi 16 Mai 1980, Londres.**

Bellatrix vérifia l'heure et fit signe à ses coéquipiers de se tenir près. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient récoltées, le match moldu se terminerait dans moins de cinq minutes. Il leur faudrait attendre encore un peu pour que les premiers spectateurs sortent. Bellatrix avait prévu de lancer l'attaque au moment où un bon quart des moldus seraient sortis. Cela provoquerait un mouvement de panique et si tout se passait comme prévu, le mouvement de la foule devrait en tuer quelques uns... les moldus étaient des animaux, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté, et ceux qui se trouveraient à l'extérieur essaieraient de retourner à l'abri dans leur stade. Ils ne se douteraient pas qu'une vingtaine de Détraqueurs les y accueilleraient, ni que le groupe mené par Dolohov avait prévu de transformer les tribunes en un champ de ruine en les faisant exploser. Bellatrix espérait sincèrement que le moins de moldus possible en réchapperait. De son côté, elle devait tuer le maximum de moldus qui se trouveraient dans les rues entourant le stade, puis tenir les Aurors, les Tireurs de Baguette d'Elite et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix occupés, afin que le Maître ait le temps d'accomplir sa tâche au Ministère de la Magie.

En espérant que son traître de cousin ne les ait pas privé d'informations capitales...

Les larges portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir et elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait approuvé leur plan et leur avait rappelé qu'ils devaient marquer les esprits aussi fort que possible. Bellatrix espérait que Dolohov trouverait les sportifs moldus – des célébrités très appréciées avait-elle compris – et leur ferait subir les pires tourments.

La clameur d'une foule commença à monter vers elle et bientôt, les premiers moldus sortirent. Certains semblaient vêtus étrangement, même pour des moldus, et elle grimaça en avisant leur maquillage barbare.

 _Décidément, le pays ne s'en portera que mieux quand nous nous serons débarrassés de cette engeance._

Soudain, la première explosion déchira la nuit, faisait voler des projectiles au-dessus de l'imposant bâtiment. Après une folle seconde de battement, des cris retentirent.

Bellatrix commença son œuvre. Sa première victime fut un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage bariolé et au ventre bedonnant, coiffé d'un chapeau ridicule. Elle refusa d'utiliser l' _Avada_ et choisit de le démembrer. Le sort que lui avait appris le Maître jaillit de sa baguette et le moldu quitta cette terre dans la douleur.

 _Parfait._

Elle continua sa moisson en faisant honneur à son enseignement. La Magie Noire offrait de multiples façons de tuer un homme et au fil des années, Bellatrix était devenue une grande spécialiste de cet art. Elle fendait la foule avec grâce, savourait chaque meurtre, s'enivrant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Les cris de douleurs, les bruits de courses, les visages effrayés de ses victimes, la brume et le froid des Détraqueurs... Elle ne connaissait pas de plus belle façon de servir la Cause.

Autour d'elle, les membres de son groupe n'était pas en reste et de nombreux corps les entouraient. Les moldus tentaient de les éviter en essayant de fuir par les rares rues perpendiculaires à la leur, mais Bellatrix avait placé un Mangemort à chaque issue, autant pour empêcher leurs victimes de leur échapper, que pour ralentir les secours. Des sirènes se faisaient d'ailleurs entendre au loin, mais elle n'avait pas encore vu ces moldus aux vêtements noirs, rouges ou verts qui s'opposaient en général à eux. L'expérience lui avait appris à les viser en premier : ces moldus-là étaient armés et pouvaient se révéler dangereux.

\- AURORS !

L'alerte la stoppa alors que le corps d'une jeune femme s'écroulait à ses pieds. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne manqua pas les capes rouges des chasseurs de mages noirs.

 _Ils ont fait vite. Trop vite._

Sans s'appesantir plus longtemps sur ce détail, elle se porta à leur contact.

Tuer des moldus était un plaisir qu'elle appréciait toujours, mais le Maître n'était jamais plus satisfait que lorsqu'elle lui ramenait la tête d'un des chiens de garde du Ministère.

…

 **Vendredi 16 Mai 1980, Londres.**

Sirius, une cigarette entre les lèvres et un verre à la main, était installé au comptoir du bar où Judy travaillait et ne pouvait que donner raison à ses paroles. Le _Hells Angels_ était un établissement on ne peut plus atypique : d'un côté, se trouvait un atelier de mécanique où le patron était toujours rendu, et de l'autre, le bar à proprement parler, principalement fréquenté par des bikers chevronnés que Sirius avait déjà croisé dans Londres. Une magnifique Harley trônait au fond de la pièce et la décoration était entièrement consacrée aux motos. Sirius se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté d'un tel endroit ces dernières années. Comme il ne connaissait personne – et que la majorité des clients étaient des hommes plus âgés que lui, bardés de tatouages, de piercings et de cuir – il se tenait sagement en retrait et observait les mécaniciens travailler à travers la baie vitrée qui séparait l'espace. Judy passa près de lui, un impressionnant plateau chargé de pintes à la main. Pour le moment, elle faisait le service mais Sirius se doutait qu'elle devait bien passer dans la pièce voisine de temps en temps.

\- Tu t'amuses bien, Black ? lui lança-t-elle alors qu'elle nettoyait une table.

\- Plutôt.

\- Plutôt ?

\- Ça manque de filles ici.

\- Je suis une perle rare dans ce monde de brutes.

Sirius aurait aimé répliquer mais elle s'éloignait déjà vers les cuisines et il retourna à son spectacle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, il se fichait bien de ne pas pouvoir draguer ce soir. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr, James et Remus lui avaient fait une énième leçon de morale la semaine passée : ses deux meilleurs-amis avaient débarqué chez lui et étaient tombés nez-à-nez avec une de ses conquêtes. Il avait eu le droit au refrain sur le respect des femmes – ce avec quoi il n'était pas d'accord : elles savaient en général à quoi s'en tenir avec des gars comme lui et il ne forçait personne – puis James avait essayé de lui faire peur avec des histoires de maladies et d'enfants non désirés – il faisait attention, merci bien. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas lui qui allait être père dans moins de trois mois – et Remus avait conclu qu'il devrait se méfier par les temps qui courraient, que sa famille devait bien savoir qu'il avait un faible pour les jolies jeunes femmes, et pourrait bien utiliser ce moyen pour l'atteindre – il devait avouer que le loup-garou avait marqué un point –. Seulement, James et Remus lui avaient servi un nombre incalculable de discours de ce genre et il avait arrêté d'y prêter attention dès le tout premier – être élevée par Walburga Black avait développé son talent à faire semblant d'écouter les remontrances –. Il était étonné d'y repenser aujourd'hui. Son manque d'entrain à l'idée de séduire une nouvelle conquête devait être lié au stress de la guerre. Après tout, il avait failli mourir le matin-même. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de devenir le parrain du bébé de James et Lily.

Il avait parfois du mal à s'occuper convenablement de lui-même, et l'idée qu'un être totalement dépendant des adultes l'entourant serait bientôt sous sa responsabilité le terrifiait légèrement.

Soudain, l'ambiance dans le bar changea, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions, et il prit conscience du silence qui l'entourait, tout juste troublé par la rumeur lointaine provenant de l'extérieur.

Sirius se tendit : son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose d'anormal était en train de se passer.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit alors violemment et une femme couverte de sang entra :

\- Un attentat, articula-t-elle difficilement, le souffle court. Ils ont attaqué le stade.

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, visiblement à bout de force. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans le bar, puis une des serveuses se porta au secours de la jeune femme. Son geste réveilla l'assemblée et toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à parler en même temps, chacun voulant donner son avis sur la marche à suivre sans écouter son voisin.

Sirius ne leur prêta pas attention et sortit discrètement sa baguette magique. Il avait une très bonne idée de qui étaient ces « _ils »_ à l'origine de l'attentat et il devait prévenir l'Ordre au plus vite pour qu'ils puissent limiter les dégâts.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras au moment où il se levait.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui demanda Judy après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa baguette.

\- Prévenir les secours.

Elle le dévisagea, puis pâlit.

\- Ce sont _eux ?_

La peur dans sa voix lui donna envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il se retint toutefois – ce n'était pas le moment d'être sentimental – et se contenta de poser sa main libre sur la sienne et de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Oui.

Elle inspira bruyamment, comme si elle était restée en apnée le temps qu'il lui réponde, et son regard devint hagard l'espace d'une seconde.

\- Judy, ça va ? demanda-t-il en pressant sa main.

Elle hocha la tête sans qu'il n'arrive à se rassurer, puis elle releva le menton et rejeta ses épaules en arrière.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Préviens les secours moldus. Assure-toi que cette fille survive. Barricade discrètement les ouvertures de sortilèges protecteurs. Et ne sors sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

\- J'étais assez douée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal...

Il sourit : une part de lui était fière de sa réponse, mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait un monde entre ce qu'on apprenait à l'école et les combats contre les Mangemorts.

\- J'en doute pas Adler mais tu risques d'être tentée de régler cette histoire à coup de poings. Je ne veux pas que tu ruines ta manucure.

Elle émit une sorte de bruit étrange, entre le gloussement de rire et le gémissement de peur.

\- Ne sors sous aucun prétexte, d'accord ?

Il fut soulagé de la voir acquiescer et il l'obligea à le lâcher en douceur sans pour autant réussir à s'en aller. Pour la première fois, Judy lui semblait vulnérable. Ses beaux discours sur ses capacités à se défendre toute seule étaient bien loin. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il ne se serait pas gêné pour le lui faire remarquer mais il savait qu'il était difficile d'accepter la réalité d'une guerre... Alors il se contenta de l'embrasser sur la joue pour la rassurer.

\- A plus tard, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du bar lui donnait une forte impression de déjà vu : des éclairs de couleurs déchiraient la nuit et sculptaient la brume des Détraqueurs en des formes menaçantes. Un feu s'était déclaré à plus d'un kilomètre au sud. Des cris de toutes sortes – panique, peur, douleur, horreur – lui parvenaient malgré la distance et il devina des dizaines de corps sur le sol. Il ne lui fut pas si simple de se laisser envahir sur un souvenir heureux – le mariage de James et Lily, son frère de cœur défiguré par le bonheur et une Lily absolument magnifique – et son Patronus resta à l'état de nuage informe une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de prendre la forme d'un magnifique cerf.

Comme le lui avait appris Fol-Oeil, il fit venir l'image de Dumbledore à son esprit et imagina que son Patronus se trouvait avec lui.

Les bruits de combats semblaient se rapprocher, les cris étaient plus nombreux, l'odeur de l'incendie entêtant...

 _C'est la même chose que le transplanage, Black ! Concentre-toi !_

La petite voix qui l'invectivait ressemblait étrangement à celle de Maugrey et Sirius se concentra plus fort encore, de peur que l'Auror ne débarque pour l'insulter en personne.  
Finalement, Sirius entendit un léger grésillement dans son esprit et il se retrouva seul dans la rue : son Patronus avait disparu.

Tout en espérant avoir réussi son sort, il partit en direction des affrontements en courant.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, les cris de panique étaient de plus en plus oppressants et donnaient un contrepoint sinistre aux sirènes des secours moldus. A chaque fois qu'un camion rouge ou qu'une voiture surmonté de lumière le dépassait en trombe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer encore sa foulée. Aussi courageux soient-ils, les secours moldus ne feraient pas le poids face aux Mangemorts de Voldemort et à ses créatures.

Signe qu'il se rapprochait des lieux de l'attaque, il croisait de plus en plus de moldus qui couraient dans le sens opposé au sien. Certains étaient légèrement blessés, d'autres parfaitement indemnes, mais tous portait le même masque de terreur pure, comme s'ils avaient croisé le diable en personne.

Le diable, ou la mort.

Bientôt, le nombre de moldus devint tel qu'il eut du mal à avancer. Autour de lui, les secours peinaient à s'organiser. Leurs voitures étaient arrêtées au milieu de la chaussée et le bruit des klaxons s'ajouta au chaos général.

 _Mais d'où sortent tous ces gens ?!_

Londres était une ville vivante mais le nombre croissant d'attentats avait poussé les autorités moldues à interdire les événements dans les rues de la capitale.

Et de mémoire, Sirius n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes en même temps.

Il comprit ce qu'il se passait quand il déboucha enfin sur une avenue. Il reconnut l'immense bâtiment où il s'était rendu avec James, Remus et Peter afin d'assister à un match de football durant l'été de leur sixième année. De hautes flammes dépassaient du toit du stade, et des moldus tentaient de s'échapper du piège mortel que les Mangemorts avaient imaginé à leur attention. La bousculade semblait faire autant de victimes que les sbires de Voldemort, et autour du stade, la panique était à son comble.

Des gens couraient en tout sens, des dizaines de corps gisaient sur le pavé, le ciel était surmonté de la Marque des Ténèbres, des éclairs de couleurs fusaient de tous les coins, les hurlements stridents ne laissaient aucun répit au silence et la fumée alentour ajoutait une note lugubre au tableau déjà catastrophique.

Il fallut qu'une femme le bouscule pour que Sirius réalise qu'il se tenait immobile depuis un moment, peut-être plusieurs minutes.

Il chercha les membres de l'Ordre du regard mais ne trouva aucun visage familier parmi tous ceux qui se succédaient sous ses yeux. Il finit par abandonner et se jeta dans la bataille sans savoir s'il arriverait à faire une différence.

…

 **Samedi 17 Mai 1980, Londres.**

\- Patmol ?! Merlin, Black, je commençais à être inquiet !

Sirius répondit maladroitement à l'étreinte de son frère de cœur mais ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement en le retrouvant vivant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand l'Ordre du Phénix s'était déployé pour contrer les Mangemorts aux côtés des Aurors et des tireurs d'Elite, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'était battu pendant une éternité avant de trouver ses camarades de résistance.

Ou plus vraisemblablement, avant que ses camarades de résistance ne le retrouve. Alors qu'il était encerclé par trois Inféris particulièrement coriaces, Benjy Fenwick avait surgi de part et les avait réduit en poussière avec sa précision redoutable. Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier que déjà, un Mangemort avait commencé à leur lancer des sortilèges.

De ce qui s'était succédé ensuite, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? lui demanda James tout en lui tournant autour.

\- Non, ça va, marmonna-t-il. Quelques égratignures.

\- Oui, et au moins un doigt de cassé. Arrête de distribuer des coups de poings à chaque bataille, Pat'.

Sirius leva sa main droite et grimaça en découvrant la peau de ses phalanges à vif. Son index était anormalement enflé et son majeur particulièrement bleu. Il n'essaya même pas de les bouger et se contenta d'un _episkey_ qui le fit grogner de douleur.

\- Tu as vu Lunard et Queudver? demanda-t-il avant que son meilleur-ami ne suggère qu'il fallait qu'il voie un médicomage pour ses blessures.

\- Oui. Ils sont en train d'aider les moldus à rassembler les victimes.

 _Les morts,_ traduisit Sirius en silence.

\- Allons les rejoindre alors, soupira-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour soutenir ses paroles.

Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis aux côtés de deux pompiers et d'une jeune femme qui devait être infirmière. Le pull que portait Remus était déchiré en plusieurs endroits et la cape en lambeaux de Peter pendait tristement sur ses épaules, mais ils semblaient globalement indemnes, malgré le sang sur leurs vêtements et la crasse sur leur visage.

Les heures qui s'écoulèrent ensuite semblèrent sans fin. Sirius s'interdit de compter le nombre de moldus qu'il aida à glisser dans ces longs sacs noirs, non plus qu'il détailla les blessures des victimes des Mangemorts – certains avaient été tué d'un simple _Avada_ mais d'autres portaient à coup sûr la marque de sa psychopathe de cousine –. Comme à chaque fois, le plus dur était de s'occuper des enfants. Sirius ne comprenait définitivement pas comment un être humain pouvait ôter la vie à un gamin de dix ans. Où était la pureté du sang après cela ?

Des volontaires moldus, ainsi que ces hommes toujours vêtus de tenues kaki, vinrent aider à prendre soin des morts. Le ballet des véhicules de secours se ralentit peu avant le lever du soleil, signe que tous ceux qui pouvaient encore être sauvés avaient été emmenés dans les hôpitaux. Quand les forces de l'ordre moldues commencèrent à faire le tour des volontaires en posant des questions et en demandant un exemplaire de ces _cartes d'identités,_ Sirius comprit qu'il était temps pour les Maraudeurs et lui de s'en aller. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider mais leur présence allait rapidement devenir indésirable.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement en direction d'une rue moins passante et trouvèrent un recoin à l'abri des regards. Peter et Remus transplanèrent directement chez eux : ils devaient se changer avant de rejoindre leur travail, mais James insista pour le raccompagner chez lui.

D'ordinaire, Sirius l'envoyait au diable en lui rappelant qu'il avait une femme enceinte et certainement morte d'inquiétude à aller voir, mais il était définitivement trop fatigué pour discuter.

Le quartier moldu où son Oncle s'était installé près de quarante ans auparavant était encore endormi, et Sirius savait que la vie ne revenait qu'avec les premiers écoliers se rendant à l'école publique quelques rues plus loin.

Les sortilèges qu'il avait laissé sur sa porte avant de partir lui semblèrent plus compliqués à défaire que d'ordinaire et il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

Il avait à peine tourné la poignée qu'un concert de pas précipités s'élevèrent de l'intérieur.

\- Judy ? marmonna-t-il en découvrant la jeune femme dans son couloir, la baguette au clair et l'inquiétude marquée sur chacun de ses traits.

Elle combla la distance entre eux en deux enjambées et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec force.

\- Bon Dieu, Black, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius répondit à son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou à la recherche d'un réconfort dont il ignorait avoir besoin jusqu'à quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le raclement de gorge de James derrière lui le ramena à la réalité et Judy s'écarta de lui, non sans déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu dois être James Black, lança-t-elle à l'intention du jeune Potter tout en tendant sa main vers lui. Je suis Judy Adler.

James tourna vers lui un regard perdu mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de corriger Judy.

\- Je me suis trompée ? s'étonna Judy. Tu es son frère, non ?

James resta de marbre et Sirius fronça les sourcils en le voyant si sérieux.

\- C'est ce que mes parents ont raconté à tout le monde, répondit-il finalement.

Toutefois, il ne serra pas la main toujours tendue de Judy, malgré le regard surpris que Sirius et elle braquaient sur lui.

\- Je sais que la nuit a été longue pour nous trois mais les temps étant ce qu'ils sont, j'aimerais voir ton avant bras gauche, Adler.

Le ton de James était aimable mais l'ordre immanquable. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de noter la ressemblance effrayante entre James et sa mère, Euphémia Potter, du temps où celle-ci leur faisait une leçon de morale après une énième bêtise. Judy détailla James une poignée de secondes avant de hocher la tête.

\- Je comprends, souffla-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Elle remonta la manche du pull beige qu'elle portait et dévoila un pan de peau parfaitement vierge de tout tatouage en forme de serpent.

James se radoucit légèrement.  
Trop légèrement au goût de Sirius.

Le jeune Potter tendit sa baguette vers le bras de Judy.

\- Je me permets. Lily est convaincue qu'on peut la maquiller si on est assez doué en charme.

Il lança un _Revelio_ qui ne donna aucun résultat, puis un _Reparifarge_ qui laissa le bras de Judy immaculé. Sirius était certain que James testa deux ou trois autres charmes sans les prononcer mais se garda bien d'en faire la remarque devant Judy.

\- Tu as fini, Potter ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

James lui lança un regard en coin :

\- Ma mère a été très claire : je suis responsable de ton intégrité physique jusqu'à nouvel ordre et ce n'est pas moi qui ait une famille de psychopathes tous à la solde de Voldemort.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Là, je suis un peu perdue, intervint Judy en les dévisageant un à un. Vous êtes frères ou vous n'êtes pas frères ?!

James passa une main à travers sa collection d'épis et se fendit d'un sourire malicieux.

\- La dernière version officielle est que mes parents l'ont adopté. C'est une longue histoire alors elle attendra une autre fois. J'ai une femme très enceinte et très inquiète à aller rejoindre, au risque de retrouver ma maison complètement intoxiquée par les vapeurs de potions qu'elle aura préparé en mon absence. Content de t'avoir rencontrée, Judy !

Il serra brièvement la jeune femme dans ses bras, oublia de s'offusquer quand elle ne répondit pas et s'éloigna vers la cheminée qui trônait en bonne place dans le salon.

\- Dix-sept ! lança Sirius tandis qu'il prenait une pincée de poudre de Cheminette.

\- Tu la sous-estimes. Elle arrive à lancer plusieurs préparations en même temps et je suis parti un sacré moment. Je mise sur vingt-trois. Je te tiens au courant.

Il disparut dans les flammes vertes.

\- Dix-sept ? releva Judy en se tournant vers lui.

\- Lily fait des potions quand elle est inquiète. Je ne suis pas bien sûr que ce soit très sain pour le bébé...

Judy eut un sourire avant de retrouver un visage grave quand elle le détailla des pieds à la tête.

\- Tu as une tête affreuse, Sirius. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche et te reposer.

Il acquiesça et commença à gravir les escaliers, le pas lourd de fatigue. Il avait presque atteint le premier étage quand elle le héla.

\- Et Sirius ? Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide !

Un sourire lui échappa :

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Adler. Je vais pouvoir me débrouiller.

* * *

 **(1)** Petite entorse au Canon ici, puisque Regulus est censé être décédé en 1979. Les raisons de ce choix se justifieront plus tard.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

Quelques petites infos au passage : cette histoire a pour fil rouge la famille Black, et va couvrir une large période, à priori printemps 1980 à hiver 1999. Je suis le canon pour une grande majorité des dates et des événements, minus quelques interprétations personnelles de la chronologie de Rowling pour la première guerre. J'ai terminé d'écrire la première partie, et elle compte 30 chapitres, chacun sous le même format : une alternance (à peu près équitable) entre les points de vue de Bellatrix et ceux de Sirius.

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 13/03/2016_


	3. Stars: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux. Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« … I have a dream for you  
It's better than where you've been  
It's bigger than your imagination  
You're gonna find real love  
And you're gonna hold your kids  
You'll change the course of generations … »_

 _(Family Tree – Matthew West)_

* * *

 **Vendredi 6 Juin 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix ouvrit la double fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon de sa chambre et laissa le vent froid de la nuit l'envelopper. Elle s'avança sans frémir quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé et agrippa la rambarde en fer forgé.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et de lourds nuages masquaient la lune autant que les étoiles, comme si on lui refusait l'espoir.

Bellatrix éloigna cette pensée en serrant les dents. Etait-elle tombée si bas qu'elle s'en remettait à des entités supérieures pour décider de sa vie ? Etait-elle à ce point désespérée qu'elle commençait à se comporter en Gryffondor ? A croire que la vie serait tendre avec elle si elle devenait tendre à son tour ?

Elle était Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Elle était riche, sang-pur, et promettait de devenir la Mangemort la plus redoutable de tous. La vie lui tendait les bras et tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Narcissa et pas elle ?

Sa jeune sœur était mariée depuis moins longtemps qu'elle et était tombée enceinte dès qu'elle avait enfin pris la décision d'avoir un enfant.

Pourquoi Narcissa et pas elle ?

Draco était né voilà deux jours maintenant. C'était un magnifique bébé, vigoureux et sain. Il ferait un parfait héritier pour la famille Malfoy et incarnait la nouvelle génération des sang-purs. Bellatrix n'avait pas supporté de le voir plus de quelques minutes alors que le bonheur de Narcissa lui donnait envie de vomir.

Sa main droite se posa sur son ventre désespérément plat. Rodolphus et elle n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfants.

Bellatrix repensa à toutes les fausses couches qui s'étaient succédées en dix ans. Huit au total. Il lui semblait parfois que son propre corps lui était étranger... Elle voulait un enfant. Elle voulait donner un héritier à Rodolphus, agrandir la nouvelle génération pour son maître. C'était un de ses vœux les plus chers et elle faisait tout pour y arriver... Mais son corps refusait tout simplement de laisser la vie grandir en elle. Et ce phénomène n'irait pas en s'améliorant avec les années – elle allait bientôt fêter ses vingt-neuf ans –. Ses chances diminuaient, elle en avait conscience. Et plus elle désirait tomber enceinte, plus son corps se rebellait contre elle. La dernière fois que le test s'était avéré positif remontait à trois ans.

Le vent forcit et elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Des bruits de pas derrière elle lui apprirent que Rodolphus s'était aperçue de son absence. Il la rejoignit en silence et l'attira contre lui, sa chaleur repoussant le froid ambiant.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu es gelée Bella, souffla-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en silence et le laissa la guider jusqu'à leur lit. Blottie contre son mari, elle ne tarda pas à se réchauffer mais elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Les pires hivers sibériens ne seraient jamais rien comparés au vide glacial qui se creusait un peu plus chaque jour dans son ventre.

\- Bella, tu pleures ?

Elle sortit de sa léthargie dans un sursaut et essuya rageusement les gouttes d'eau salée le long de ses joues. Une Black ne pleure pas. _Elle_ ne pleurait _jamais._

Rodolphus alluma la lumière et l'obligea à la regarder. Bellatrix réalisa que c'était peut-être la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de tendresse, presque de l'amour, dans les yeux de son mari.

\- Bella, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle serra les lèvres, voulut garder ce qui la rongeait pour elle, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais la volonté de fer qu'elle s'était forgée n'était plus aussi solide qu'avant. Elle frémit, seul signe du combat qu'elle livrait, et une larme roula sur le velours de sa joue pâle.

Rodolphus se pencha et fit disparaître la perle d'eau d'un simple baiser.

\- Bella...

\- Nous n'aurons jamais d'enfants, murmura-t-elle du bout de lèvres.

Ces simples mots lui arrachèrent la gorge. Elle les savait trop vrais, trop proches d'une réalité qui la torturait. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir les oublier à jamais ?

\- Est-ce si grave, Bella ? Cette vie me convient, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ta présence suffit à me rendre heureux...

\- Pas moi. Je veux plus que seulement toi et moi dans cet immense Manoir. C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Je veux un enfant.

\- Les Médicomages ont dit que cela serait dangereux. Une nouvelle fausse couche pourrait te tuer, Bella. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.

\- Cela n'arrivera pas. Rolf, je t'en prie...

Elle vit le doute danser dans son regard pendant de longues secondes. Finalement, il se rallongea à ses côtés, l'attira contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Si cela compte tellement pour toi, Bellatrix, alors nous trouverons une solution. Je te le promets.

...

 **Samedi 7 Juin 1980, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Sirius étouffa un bâillement avec plus ou moins de succès, ragea en silence que Minerva McGonagall refuse catégoriquement qu'il fume pendant les réunions de l'Ordre, et tenta de retrouver le fil du débriefing, fait par Fol-Oeil, sur les conséquences de la dernière attaque massive des Mangemorts au stade de football dix jours plus tôt. Pour avoir été présent lors des événements, Sirius n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'on lui rappelle par le menu les atrocités commises lors de cette nuit. Les images des corps sans vie – souvent mutilés – lui revenaient encore quand il fermait les yeux, il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre les cris de panique des moldus et les hurlements des sirènes des secours, et, chaque fois qu'une quinte de toux lui déchirait la gorge, il repensait à la fumée âcre de l'incendie, à l'odeur des chairs calcinées... Cette nuit-là avait été un véritable cauchemar pour tout le monde. Aux dernières nouvelles, près de mille cinq cent moldus avaient trouvé la mort mais le bilan s'alourdissait encore à mesure que l'on déblayait les décombres. Le Royaume-Uni moldu était encore sous le choc : la peur paralysait les habitants au point que les rues de Londres étaient désertes, tous les événements sportifs avaient été annulés par mesure de sécurité, on parlait de l'instauration d'un couvre-feu et de faire descendre l'armée pour renforcer les effectifs des forces de police. Voldemort avait réussi à créer un climat de terreur sans précédent depuis qu'il avait fait parler de lui, neuf ans plus tôt.

La communauté sorcière n'était pas en reste, bien sûr : l'attaque du stade s'était révélée être une immense diversion afin de vider le Ministère de la Magie de ses défenseurs. Presque tous les Départements avaient été visités, notamment ceux de la justice, des transports, du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques. Les Mangemorts s'étaient appliqués à vandaliser les bureaux, si bien que personne ne pouvait dire quelles informations Voldemort était venu chercher et s'il les avait trouvées. De plus, en s'attaquant au siège du pouvoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de donner un aperçu de sa puissance et de sa détermination.

Conséquence de tout cela, le poison distillé par Voldemort s'infiltrait peu à peu à travers toutes les couches de la société. Le clivage entre les pro-sang-purs et les autres était de plus en plus marqué, et Dumbledore leur disait craindre une guerre civile sorcière dans les années à venir.

Face à cette crise d'envergure, l'Ordre ne pesait pas lourd, mais Sirius était convaincu d'être à sa place. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas nombreux – pas assez nombreux pour être tout à fait objectif – mais chacun était décidé à inspirer le changement, quitte à y laisser leur vie. Il était prêt à se jeter autant de fois que nécessaire au cœur des batailles pour aider, même un peu, à sauver des vies, et s'il fallait qu'il dise adieu à son sommeil pour suivre un Mangemort pendant des jours, il le ferait sans se poser de question. Surtout que maintenant, il était mouillé jusqu'au cou.

La voix de Fol-Oeil s'éteignit et Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait définitivement rien écouté. Il se promit de demander un résumé à Remus plus tard et s'intéressa à la discussion.

\- …il faut que l'on recrute plus de membres, Albus, dit McGonagall.

\- Mais qui, Minerva ? intervint Edgard Bones. La majorité des Aurors nous soutiennent, les familles de sang-purs qui ont un minimum de valeurs se sont engagées à nos côtés et les nés-Moldus quittent le pays en nombre, quand bien même ce sont eux qui devraient se sentir le plus concernés et lutter pour leurs droits. Les autres sont morts de peur !

Sirius grimaça. Lui aussi aurait aimé que des volontaires viennent grossir les rangs de l'Ordre mais force était de constater que personne ne se bousculait au portillon. Ce n'était même pas dit que la population soit au courant de leur existence...

Minute ?

\- On pourrait essayer de faire de la pub pour l'Ordre, non ? dit-il, interrompant Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Comment ça ? le reprit Edgar Bones. L'Ordre du Phénix est une organisation secrète, Black. Et elle doit le rester pour notre sécurité.

\- Peut-être, le soutint James après avoir échangé un regard avec lui, mais nos ennemis savent que nous existons, alors que la majorité des sorciers ignorent que des gens comme nous luttent dans l'ombre.

\- Certains pensent même que seul le Ministère tente de les tirer de là, et comme le Ministère n'est pas très doué, ils se sont résignés à voir Voldemort arriver au pouvoir tôt ou tard, compléta Alice Londubat.

Fol-Oeil voulut couper court à son idée mais Dumbledore lui intima le silence d'un geste.

\- Sirius, qu'as-tu en tête exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Si _La Gazette_ était encore un peu libre, on aurait pu y déposer une annonce, ou faire paraître un article ou deux...

\- Pendant la dernière guerre moldue, les résistants avaient créé leurs propres journaux qu'ils distribuaient via un réseau ou à la sauvette, reprit Benjy Fenwick, que Sirius savait être un né-Moldu.

La remarque du jeune homme fut suivie d'un long silence pensif. Sirius ne lâcha pas Fol-Oeil, Dumbledore et Bones du regard tandis qu'ils semblaient se consulter en silence.

 _Black, mon vieux, tu es parfois un génie,_ songea-t-il.

Son idée n'était pas si mauvaise quand on y réfléchissait bien. Les actions de l'Ordre étaient très limitées : ceux qui avaient un poste au Ministère tentaient soit de repérer les potentiels collègues sous _Imperium,_ soit de gêner les actions des Mangemorts reconnus, selon les possibilités de chacun, bien entendu. Les autres, et Sirius était de ceux-là, s'impliquaient lors des attaques contre les civils, cherchaient à recruter des nouveaux membres fiables ou traquaient les Mangemorts quand ils le pouvaient.  
Autrement dit, Sirius passait plus de temps dans les réunions de l'Ordre à écouter les autres décrire leurs avancées, que sur le terrain. Il s'en était très bien accommodé depuis le début mais il n'aurait rien contre un peu plus de missions.  
Et puis, mettre le bazar dans les plans de Voldemort en distribuant des tracts où l'on pourrait peut-être lire _« Contre l'oppression, prenez un bonbon au citron !»_ était un travail parfaitement taillé pour les Maraudeurs.

Finalement, Fol-Oeil esquissa l'un de ses sourires tordus et Edgar Bones soupira fortement en croisant ses bras sur la poitrine. A la lueur amusée dans les yeux de Dumbledore, Sirius comprit de suite qu'il venait de séduire les chefs de l'Ordre.

\- Je pense que c'est une idée à creuser, jeunes gens. Je vous propose de m'apporter quelques suggestions d'ici la prochaine réunion.

Le directeur de Poudlard leur glissa un clin d'oeil et Sirius se tourna vers James, incrédule.

Il avait loupé un épisode ou Dumbledore venait de leur refiler le bébé sans plus de consignes ?

\- Chez moi, vingt heure, demain, lui souffla Cornedrue en guise de réponse.

Sirius haussa les épaules et passa l'information à Remus, qui la murmura à Peter à son tour. Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, les Maraudeurs allaient s'occuper de son cas.

…

 **Samedi 7 Juin 1980, Manoir Malefoy.**

Bellatrix enfila son masque, savourant avec plaisir le contact du métal contre sa peau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait remis lors de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire et elle n'oubliait jamais l'honneur qu'il lui avait fait ce jour-là. Car de tous les Mangemorts, elle avait été la plus jeune à être adoubée officiellement. A l'image de Rodolphus, elle rabattit la large capuche noire sur ses cheveux et trouva sa place dans le cercle des plus proches fidèles du Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva du trône où il était installé avec cette grâce qui le caractérisait. Agenouillée sur le sol en marbre du Manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix ne voyait guère de son Maître que le bas de sa robe noire pourtant, elle aurait pu décrire parfaitement les postures qu'empruntait le Mage Noir. Après tant d'années passées à l'observer discrètement, son corps avait appris à comprendre les changements dans l'aura du sorcier.

Définitivement, cet homme avait quelque chose de plus. Peut-être était-ce son talent inné pour la Magie Noire, ou son charisme écrasant, mais toujours était-il qu'en sa présence, on ne pouvait qu'être captivé.

\- Mes chers amis, je commencerai cette réunion par une excellente nouvelle : la prochaine génération des Sang-Purs s'est élargie au cours de la semaine. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy sont les parents du jeune Draco. Puisse-t-il suivre les traces de son père et servir notre cause quand l'heure sera venue.

Bellatrix répéta la bénédiction de Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Tout la ramenait définitivement au même point ces derniers temps.

La séance passa sans qu'elle n'y prenne vraiment part. Elle qui pensait pouvoir se changer les idées en venant ici avait eu tout faux. Bien sûr, il y aurait des attaques prochainement et cela l'avait réjouie. Mais c'était un bonheur éphémère, rien qui ne puisse la satisfaire bien longtemps. Il lui fallait plus.

Elle voulait cet enfant.

Alors que le cercle se brisait et que chacun repartait vaquer à ses occupations officielles, Rodolphus et elle restèrent agenouillés sur le sol froid du Manoir Malefoy. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire était si délicat, presque fou. Personne ne devait rien exiger du Maître et elle avait eu du mal à croire son mari quand il avait évoqué cette idée.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils passèrent à contempler les dessins délicats dans le marbre. Il ne fallait pas y penser, encore moins s'impatienter. Le Maître parlait toujours en premier. Finalement, le bruit de ses pas résonna dans la grande salle vide et il s'approcha d'eux. Bellatrix sentit son regard sur elle, si perçant qu'il pouvait très certainement lire ses pensées. Si tel était le cas, elle les livra tout à fait. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher.

\- Je sens beaucoup de tristesse se dégager de vous deux, ces derniers temps. Surtout de toi, Bellatrix.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre cause, Maître, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

\- Je sais cela.

\- Nous n'arrivons pas à concevoir d'héritier, Maître, dit Rodolphus dans un souffle. Vous êtes le plus puissant des sorciers, nous pensions que vous pourriez peut-être changer cet état de fait.

Il resta un long moment silencieux et ils se gardèrent bien de relever la tête pour voir sa réaction.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu veuilles à ce point devenir mère, Bella.

\- Je... C'est dans l'ordre des choses, Maître. Je ne souhaite pas que notre lignée meurt avec nous. Les enfants représentent l'avenir de notre monde.

\- C'est juste. Et le monde magique ne comptera jamais trop de Sang-Purs... Je vais réfléchir à votre demande.

…

 **Dimanche 8 Juin 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius étala la pâte sur le dessus de sa tourte avec soin puis la badigeonna avec un mélange de beurre fondu et de jaune d'oeufs, avant de contempler le résultat avec fierté.

Vivianne en soit témoin, Fleamont Potter n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il préparait l'un des plats que le père de James lui avait appris à concocter durant les longs étés qu'il passait chez les Potter, un sentiment de nostalgie mêlé de tristesse lui serra le cœur. Fleamont et Euphémia Potter avaient été de vrais parents pour lui depuis le premier Noël qu'il avait passé chez son meilleur-ami en première année, après que Walburga lui ait fait comprendre qu'il devait rester au château. Il se souvenait encore de l'air outré de James quand il avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule, puis de la série d'insultes particulièrement grossières qui avaient suivi le nom de Walburga dans la bouche du jeune garçon de onze ans. Avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, son meilleur-ami lui avait pris la lettre des mains et avait griffonné un mot à l'intention de ses propres parents, annonçant que Sirius passerait les vacances de Noël avec eux.

Dès lors, le couple Potter l'avait pris sous son aile et Sirius s'était toujours senti chez lui au Manoir Potter, où il avait d'ailleurs eu sa propre chambre.

Cela ferait un an en juillet que Fleamont et Euphémia avaient succombé à la Dragoncelle. Leur départ restait une blessure douloureuse, dont la guerre ralentissait la cicatrisation.

\- Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu savais cuisiner !

La voix de Judy le ramena à la réalité et il releva la tête. La jeune femme était appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte qui séparait la cuisine de son salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le plat devant lui.

\- Tourte au poulet et champignons façon Potter, répondit-il tout en ouvrant la porte du four pour y glisser sa préparation.

Judy eut une moue impressionnée et il fut surpris qu'elle ne lui lance pas une remarque ironique dont elle avait le secret. En la détaillant du coin de l'oeil tandis qu'il nettoyait son bazar – comment Fleamont réussissait à garder sa cuisine immaculée quand il cuisinait le dépassait encore –, il remarqua qu'elle semblait légèrement nerveuse, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il ne connaissait Judy que depuis deux mois, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle avait une confiance en elle qui devait rivaliser avec celle de James.

\- Un problème, Adler ?

Remus et Lily n'étaient pas là, mais il pouvait très clairement entendre leur « _quel tact Black »_. Judy grimaça et sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

\- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas déranger ?

Sirius éclata de rire.

\- Absolument certain. Je te promets que Lily fera en sorte que James surveille ses manières.

L'allusion à sa rencontre avec James, deux semaines plus tôt, lui tira un sourire amusé.

\- Il a raison de se montrer prudent. Votre Voldemort a l'air d'être particulièrement prêt à tout.

Sirius ne chercha pas à la contredire – Voldemort était décidé à prendre le pouvoir et tous les moyens étaient bons – mais James semblait plus convaincu que les Black cherchaient à se débarrasser de lui.

Et par _les Black_ , il fallait surtout entendre Bellatrix.

Toutefois, Judy n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point sa famille n'était qu'un ramassis de cinglés consanguins.

\- Les repas du dimanche ont une seule règle, Jud' : le sujet de la guerre est banni des discussions.

Judy sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivée tonitruante de James dans le salon la coupa.

\- C'est nous ! Cria le jeune Potter tout en se débarrassant de la suie sur ses vêtements.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Lily apparut à son tour. La jeune femme portait une longue robe couleur crème moldue qui tranchait avec ses cheveux rouges foncés, et donnait l'impression qu'elle était encore plus enceinte que ses sept mois de grossesse. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Judy, un large sourire éclaira son visage fin et ses yeux verts étincelèrent.

\- Ooooh une autre fille ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'avancer pour prendre Judy dans ses bras.

Judy eut un éclat de rire à moitié nerveux tandis que Lily la relâchait, avant de la détailler de la tête au pied.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer, Judy ! Sirius n'arrête pas de parler de toi et il était temps que je puisse mettre un visage sur un nom.

A la réflexion de Lily, Judy se tourna vers lui, son sourire tordu sur les lèvres et un regard malicieux qui annonçait une séance de moqueries interminable.

\- Tu parles tout le temps de moi ?

\- J'extériorise mon traumatisme, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pauvre chaton.

James éclata de rire au _chaton_ et Sirius lui dédia un regard noir.

\- La ferme, Potter.

\- Ne sois pas désagréable, Black.

James alla déposer sa boîte de gâteaux sur la table de cuisine et inspecta le contenu du four.

\- Oye, mon père aurait été très fier, Pat'. On verra si tu es à la hauteur niveau goût.

\- Je crois que tu n'es pas en mesure de critiquer, étant donné que tu es incapable de cuisiner.

James se renfrogna et ils passèrent tous au salon. Lily se lova dans le fauteuil favori de l'Oncle Alphard, James s'installa à même le sol aux pieds de sa femme, non sans avoir conjuré un cousin au préalable et Judy prit place sur le canapé. Sirius allait s'asseoir quand la sonnerie de sa porte résonna dans l'entrée.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il, sa baguette en main dans l'éventualité qu'un Mangemort se tiennent derrière la porte.

\- Lunard.

\- Et comment je peux être sûr de ça, mon petit agneau ?

\- Voyons voir... Angelina, sixième année, troisième étage...

Il ouvrit la porte avant que Remus ne commence à entrer dans les détails. Le loup-garou lui offrit un sourire goguenard et entra, suivi de Peter.

Sirius lui barra le chemin avant qu'il ne puisse passer le seuil. Queudver leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Le devoir de métamorphose sur les Animagi.

Peter n'attendit même pas qu'il lui donne son accord et se glissa sous le bras tendu qui l'empêchait de passer. Tandis qu'il relançait les charmes protégeant sa porte, Remus avait déjà rejoint le salon.

\- Ah, tu dois être Judy Adler ! Sirius ne démérite pas à ton sujet

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, s'amusa Judy. Peter, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis Peter, intervint Queudver.

\- Ah... J'avais une chance sur deux.

D'ici à ce qu'ils passent à table dans la vaste salle à manger servait uniquement quand Sirius recevait les Maraudeurs, la nervosité de Judy avait complètement disparu. Lily y avait sans nul doute aidé en insistant pour qu'elle lui raconte les Etats-Unis, concluant avec enthousiasme que lorsque la guerre serait terminée et que le bébé serait assez grand, James et elle se devraient d'y faire un voyage. Un peu plus tard, Remus s'était découverte une adversaire redoutable dans le domaine de la dérision quand il avait commencé à se moquer de lui, insinuant sans subtilité aucune que c'était la première fois que Sirius incluait une autre fille que Lily dans leur repas du dimanche. Il avait cru une folle seconde que Judy allait évacuer le sujet avec aisance – son sens de la répartie était redoutable – mais elle avait au contraire donné de la matière au loup-garou en expliquant qu'il lui devait bien ça après qu'elle ait sauvé sa moto de la rouille.  
A partir de ce moment-la, Sirius n'avait rien pu faire à par l'écouter décrire ses compétences en mécanique, ce qui avait fait rire chacun de ses quatre amis.

Une chance que sa tourte ait été une réussite et que James ait mis fin à son calvaire en louant sa capacité à reproduire avec exactitude les recettes de Fleamont Potter.

Après le repas, Peter proposa une partie de Monopoly – jeu auquel les avait initiés Lily durant leur sixième année –. James insista pour qu'ils jouent par équipe, et Sirius se retrouva de justesse avec Peter – le seul d'entre eux à réussir à battre Lily de temps à autre –. Lily et Judy firent appel à l'entraide féminine, ce qui laissa Remus et James en dernière paire.

Ils se firent éliminer au bout du cinquième tour, après avoir été poussé en faillite par Judy et Lily et Peter eut beau se démener, les filles remportèrent la première manche.

Et les trois autres qui suivirent.

\- Le monde de l'immobilier n'a qu'à bien se tenir, Adler ! A la fin de la guerre, toi et moi devenons associées.

\- Tenu, Evans !

…

 **Dimanche 8 Juin 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix était installée dans le grand salon du Manoir Lestrange. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité parfaite, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, on pouvait avoir l'impression de flotter hors de son propre corps tant on perdait ses repères.

Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté. Sans ses entraves physiques, elle se sentait un peu plus elle-même. Le vide dans son ventre devenait presque imperceptible et ses idées se clarifiaient comme par magie. Elle réussit à ne plus penser à cet enfant qui ne venait pas, à cet échec récurrent dans sa vie, et put se concentrer sur la seule chose qui méritait toute son énergie.

La cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sa cause.

Des souvenirs de leur dernière attaque lui revinrent et elle esquissa un sourire satisfait. Elle avait tué une centaine de moldus à elle seule, se faisant un honneur de ne pas utiliser l'Avada Kedavra. Le Maître disait parfois que ce sortilège devait être réservé aux grandes occasions. Les moldus n'étaient pas digne de cette mort rapide et sans douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été particulièrement satisfait de la scène de carnage qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux.

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte, la sortant de son hébétude, et la lumière revint brusquement.  
Bellatrix tourna la tête, prête à fustiger l'importun comme elle savait si bien le faire mais se retint en reconnaissant Narcissa dans l'encadrement. Elle nota avec une pointe de jalousie le ventre encore arrondie de sa jeune sœur. Bellatrix ne se faisait toutefois aucune illusion : d'ici un mois, et grâce à un régime qu'elle savait drastique, Lady Malefoy aurait retrouvé sa ligne.

\- Bonjour, Bella, dit-elle avant de venir la rejoindre sur le canapé. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme. Et toi ?

Elle lui sourit avec chaleur et Bellatrix retrouva la petite fille qu'elle avait été, à l'époque où Androméda et elles étaient inséparables.

\- Un peu fatiguée... Draco ne fait pas encore ses nuits.

\- Il est jeune, répondit-elle un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Que me vaut ta visite surprise ?

\- Et bien, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté toi et moi, et j'avais une après-midi à tuer alors...

Bellatrix fit semblant de ne pas avoir deviné le mensonge et se contenta d'appeler son Elfe de Maison pour qu'il leur prépare du thé.

Narcissa tenta de l'étourdir en lui racontant tous les derniers ragots du monde sorcier mais face à son manque d'enthousiasme, elle finit par aborder le sujet pour lequel elle était venue.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais demandé au Seigneur des Ténèbres de t'aider à avoir un enfant... Est-ce la vérité, Bella ?

Bellatrix se redressa face au reproche.

\- Le Seigneur est le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde.

\- Je ne le nie pas. Mais la Magie Noire n'est pas assez positive pour ce genre de choses... Je...

\- J'ai déjà tout essayé, Narcissa. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir être mère alors que tu connais désormais le bonheur que cela représente !

Narcissa soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage comme si elle cherchait à rassembler ses idées. Elle hésita longuement avant de reprendre la parole, son regard évitant soigneusement le sien.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas d'où te vient ce besoin d'avoir un enfant, Bella.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'as jamais été attirée par eux ! Tu ne supportes pas quand ils pleurent, quand ils jouent en faisant du bruit... J'ai peur que tu te sois mise cette idée dans la tête pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gronda-t-elle sur la défensive.

De quel droit sa sœur la jugeait-elle ainsi ?

\- Bella... Nous avons été élevée de la même façon... Combien de fois notre mère nous a-t-elle répété qu'une femme était faite pour assurer une descendance, que c'était son premier devoir ?

\- Je me fiche de cela ! se récria-t-elle en se levant pour marcher jusqu'à la porte fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur une magnifique terrasse.

Narcissa resta parfaitement calme, nullement impressionnée par son éclat de colère, mais elle sentait son regard observateur sur sa nuque. Bellatrix devina au tintement de la porcelaine qu'elle reposait sa tasse sur la table basse, avant de la rejoindre.

\- Bella, devenir mère, ce n'est pas seulement transmettre son sang à une nouvelle génération. Devenir mère, c'est s'oublier complètement pour un être qui dépend totalement de nous. C'est aimer sans questions, ni conditions.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venues me dire cela ?

\- Parce que tu es ma sœur et que j'ai peur que tu sois en train de faire une bêtise. Essaye de te poser les vraies questions.

Elle resta silencieuse et ne réagit pas quand Narcissa déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir. Avait-elle raison ? Voulait-elle un enfant uniquement parce que leur mère leur avait inculquer une image archaïque de la femme ?

Bellatrix appuya son front sur la vitre, plongeant son regard dans celui de son reflet, tandis qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots clairs sur le flot de pensées qui se bousculaient sous son crâne. Elle se maudit silencieusement pour sa faiblesse. Depuis quand n'arrivait-elle pas à maîtriser ses émotions ?

Cette simple constatation chassa tout le reste et Bellatrix réussit à retrouver son sang-froid en une poignée de secondes. Elle se redressa fièrement et affronta ses problèmes avec le calme qui convenait.

Elle ne pouvait pas enlever une part de raison à Narcissa. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la plus maternelle d'elles deux. Narcissa était celle qui avait le plus joué à la poupée, enfant, et elle s'était occupée de Sirius et Regulus bien mieux qu'elle. Il était vrai aussi qu'elle trouvait les enfants inintéressants tant qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se tenir correctement et de suivre une conversation d'adulte avec sérieux.

Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas un enfant uniquement pour satisfaire Rodolphus ou perpétrer la lignée des Lestranges. Elle n'était pas une poule pondeuse comme Molly Weasley, qui semblait bien décidée à repeupler la Grande-Bretagne à elle seule.

Il y avait autre chose. Un rêve secret dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Un rêve secret sur lequel elle se devait de mettre des mots si elle voulait le réaliser.

Elle voulait une fille.

Une héritière.

Une nouvelle vie qu'elle modèlerait à son image, pour qu'elle devienne une Mangemort aussi dévouée au Maître et à sa cause qu'elle l'était elle.

Oui, tout était limpide.

Elle voulait une fille.

Pas pour se sentir mère, ni pour Rodolphus.

Mais pour Lui.

Elle voulait une fille pour lier le nom des Lestrange à celui du plus grand mage Noir de tous les temps.

...

 **Samedi 14 Juin 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

La porte d'entrée claqua avec force.

Sirius se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement quand Judy apparut dans son salon.

Alors qu'il était mort d'inquiétude moins d'une minute plus tôt et qu'il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle arrive avec autant de retard, il jugea pourtant plus sage de garder le silence.

Judy, trempée jusqu'aux os, se tenait immobile sur le seuil de la pièce, deux sacs encombrants dans chaque main. Son regard noir et son expression crispée finirent de le convaincre qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise journée.

Finalement, elle lâcha ses sacs et poussa un cri de rage impressionnant compte tenue de sa silhouette.

\- Je déteste ce pays ! éructa la jeune femme tout en se débarrassant du sac à dos qui ne la quittait pas avec des gestes que la colère rendait saccadés.

Sirius retint son sourire de justesse et préféra – de loin – détailler la jeune femme pendant qu'elle était occupée à retourner son sac pour le vider de son contenu sur le sol. La pluie avait rendu son t-shirt blanc transparent, lequel faisait comme une seconde peau tant il était collé à son corps, ce qui ne laissait guère plus de place à l'imagination. Son mini-short en jean troué et rapiécé était si mouillé que de l'eau dégoulinait le long de ses jambes.

 _Le long de ses très jolies jambes,_ songea-t-il tandis qu'elle ramassait quelque chose sur le sol.  
Judy lança un sortilège sur ses vêtements et ils redevinrent parfaitement secs.

Sirius sortit de son état second avec un cruel temps de retard et crut bien que Judy allait l'écorcher vif par la seule force de son regard.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas, Black, grogna-t-elle.

Sirius se garda bien de répondre. Le _désolé_ qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue n'était pas du tout sincère et ne servirait qu'à l'énerver encore plus.

\- Mauvaise journée ? glissa-t-il à la place avec une grimace compatissante.

Judy se rembrunit et sa colère sembla lui faire oublier qu'elle venait de le surprendre à la dévorer du regard.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins _où_ j'ai passé la journée ? Dans un commissariat ! Deux crétins imbibés d'alcool se sont battus cette nuit et un gars du quartier a appelé les flics ! Est-ce que les gens se rendent compte parfois ? _Des flics dans un bar de bikers !_ Ça ne choque que moi ?! Évidement, quand la patrouille est arrivée, ça a dégénéré. Et j'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir la bouche... Avec mon accent, je me suis fait repérer tout de suite... Vu le climat du moment, il ne fait pas bon être étranger dans le coin. Quand je suis rentrée chez le gars qui e, il m'a fait comprendre que je devais partir ! Tu m'étonnes, je n'ai pas voulu coucher avec lui il y a une semaine ! _Il a l'âge de mon père !_ Pour couronner le tout, la pluie est de retour.

Sirius la laissa vider son sac sans rien dire : grandir avec Walburga Black lui avait appris à gérer les colères du sexe féminin dès son plus jeune âge et en général, il valait mieux attendre que l'orage passe.

\- _Je déteste ce pays !_ Dès que Max aura fini ma moto, je partirais et je ne reviendrais plus jamais ici !

Sirius fronça les sourcils en l'entendant évoquer un départ définitif : plus les semaines passaient, plus il appréciait de passer du temps avec Judy. Elle était indépendante, drôle, intelligente... Elle

aimait les motos. Elle connaissait tout du monde moldu.

Elle lui donnait l'impression que la guerre n'existait pas.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'une fille et penser que du jour au lendemain, il risquait de ne plus la voir – et qu'il ne lui manquerait sans doute pas – le contraria plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il faillit lâcher une boutade ironique pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui mais l'air soudainement abattu de Judy l'en empêcha. Maintenant que la colère était passée, elle semblait épuisée et légèrement perdue.

Tout en se promettant de se moquer de ses malheurs plus tard, Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

Judy se laissa faire, ce qui en disait plus long que sa tirade.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi, marmonna-t-elle après avoir posé son front sur son épaule.

Sirius raffermit ses bras autour de ses épaules et sentit les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme sur sa joue.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, Judy.

\- Tu me prêterais ta chambre d'ami ? releva-t-elle presque timidement.

Le _presque_ lui tira un léger sourire. Judy était indépendante, drôle, intelligente et _manipulatrice_ quand la situation l'exigeait.

\- Hum... J'ai aussi un grand lit et...

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras gauche dans une caresse _presque_ suggestive.

Judy le repoussa d'un geste brusque et il recula en riant, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, à moitié outrée et à moitié amusée.

\- Écoute bien mes paroles Black : jamais ça n'arrivera.

\- C'est un défi ? répliqua-t-il, joueur.

Judy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa durement :

\- Essaie un peu pour voir et je te montre _pourquoi_ les coups de poings sous la ceinture sont interdits à la boxe.

Sirius leva les mains en signe de reddition et fit un premier pas vers la cuisine.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, il est inutile que je te propose un thé pour te réconforter ?

\- Très spirituel Black, répondit-elle avec une grimace.

Sirius lui offrit son meilleur sourire éclatant et s'éloigna pour aller prendre deux verres, ainsi que la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que James lui avait offert lors du dernier Noël.

En revenant dans le salon, il ne put s'empêcher de ramasser une carte plastifiée qui traînait sur le sol avec le reste des affaires de Judy.

Il s'agissait d'une carte d'identité américaine. Curieux, il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures et resta interdit face à la photo moldue qui occupait la moitié d'une des faces. Une adolescente, cheveux noirs charbon coupés à la garçonne, donnait l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un tant son regard était sombre. Ce sentiment était largement accentué par le maquillage noir autour de ses yeux et le rictus dur qui déformait ses lèvres – elles aussi noires –. Légèrement décontenancé par l'apparence du personnage, Sirius mit une bonne minute à réaliser que la jeune fille sur la photo _était Judy._

Il éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de Judy, et brandit la carte vers elle pour toute explication quand elle le dévisagea.

\- Tu sortais de prison ? railla-t-il.

Judy serra les dents mais une légère rougeur colora ses joues.

\- J'avais quinze ans, marmonna-t-elle. Rends-moi ça.

\- Sûrement pas ! répliqua-t-il aussitôt en s'éloignant avec prudence. Je détiens l'arme absolue pour obtenir tout ce que je veux de toi. Ne crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer ma chance.

Judy quitta le fauteuil sur lequel elle était avachie et le fusilla du regard :

\- Rends-moi ça Black !

\- Hors de question. En tout cas, je comprends pourquoi les Aurors moldus t'ont gardée. Tu fais peur sur cette photo !

Judy serra les poings – ce qui n'était jamais bon signe, il le savait – et fit un premier pas vers lui. Sirius jugea plus sage de reculer et de déposer les verres et la bouteille sur la table sans la quitter des yeux. Malgré le danger – Judy pouvait être redoutable, il en avait conscience – cette situation l'amusait : taquiner Judy était son passe temps préféré et il savait pertinemment que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour se moquer de lui.

\- Donne-moi cette carte, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-elle en bougeant à peine les lèvres. Ma journée a été suffisamment longue et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi pour un bout de plastique.

\- Pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire bout de pla...

Elle se jeta sur lui et il eut juste le temps de lever la main pour mettre la carte hors de sa portée. Elle n'essaya pas de sauter pour l'atteindre mais recula légèrement, arma son bras. Sirius encaissa le coup beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il avait craint et sourit plus largement encore. De deux chose l'une, soit Judy craignait de lui faire mal – ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup – soit elle était trop fatiguée pour frapper correctement.

Il réussit sans mal à l'empêcher de récupérer sa carte en l'esquivant avec souplesse, un bras toujours levé très haut, l'autre maintenant la jeune femme à une distance raisonnable.

\- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Adler ?

\- Tu es un gamin, Black, marmonna-t-elle tout en sautant pour gagner de la hauteur.

\- Là je crois qu'on est deux, glissa-t-il en s'écartant à nouveau, lui arrachant un grognement de mauvaise augure.

Toutefois, Judy n'était pas du genre à abandonner et il devina qu'elle allait frapper à nouveau à sa façon de monter sa garde. Au lieu de prendre le risque de recevoir un _vrai_ coup, il attrapa le poing qui visait son visage et la tira vers lui. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre l'espace d'une seconde et il en profita pour l'attirer contre lui, son torse plaqué contre son dos et son bras maintenant fermement ses épaules.

\- Lâche-moi ! exigea-t-elle tout en essayant de se soustraire à son étreinte.

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Tu l'auras voulu !

Quelque chose dans sa voix lui souffla qu'il fallait qu'il se méfie mais Judy le prit de vitesse : elle recula avec force, le forçant à l'imiter au risque de tomber. Il heurta le mur qui séparait la cuisine du salon et le choc lui fit relâcher son attention. Judy réussit juste à se retourner et Sirius la soupçonna aussitôt d'essayer de retrouver une position qui facilitait le corps à corps.

Il poussa à son tour, usant de tout son poids, et inversa leur situation. Judy, bloquée entre lui et le mur eut un rictus sauvage, puis un cri de rage quand elle échoua à le repousser.

\- C'était bien essayé, reconnut-il tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais je suis assez fort à ce jeu-là.

\- Qui te dit que tu as gagné ? répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Sirius voulut lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de récupérer sa carte vu sa position, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Judy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et il ne songea pas à la repousser.

A vrai dire, il ne pensa pas du tout.

Ses sens s'étaient brusquement réveillés et la tension de la bagarre venait de changer de forme.

Il s'était parfois dit qu'embrasser Judy serait une expérience intéressante et il avait raison : ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, incroyablement douées dans l'art d'embrasser. Leurs langues se découvraient dans un ballet sensuel qui le laissait avide. Leurs corps se répondaient parfaitement, comme s'ils vibraient sur un même temps, unis par une alchimie qu'il n'avait jamais goûté.

Sa prise d'immobilisation se transforma en étreinte et il eut vaguement conscience des mains de Judy qui se promenaient sur son corps comme si elles étaient déjà en terrain conquis. Elle l'obligea à basculer et il se laissa faire, ravi de retrouver une plus grande liberté de mouvement pour pouvoir approfondir un peu plus ce baiser.

Sauf qu'elle recula d'un pas.

Sirius rouvrit les yeux – qu'il ne souvenait pas d'avoir fermé – et perdit le contrôle de sa mâchoire quand il découvrit le sourire tordu de la jeune femme.

Avant qu'elle ne fasse jouer la carte qu'elle avait récupérée entre ses doigts.

\- L'avantage d'être une fille, Black, c'est qu'on peut embrasser un beau garçon _et garder la tête froide._

Elle haussa un sourcil équivoque et Sirius se contenta de se redresser avec nonchalance : il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser après avoir cédé à une pulsion, et encore moins celle d'être gêné quand une femme repoussait ses avances.

De plus, quoi que puisse en dire Judy, il avait la très nette impression que son baiser avait été un peu trop enthousiaste pour n'être qu'une diversion et il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

\- Tu m'as pris par surprise, dit-il en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle, ses yeux rivés sur son visage pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

\- Un vrai séducteur n'est-il pas toujours prêt ? répondit-elle tout en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Sirius fut ravie de constater qu'elle ne se sentait pas aussi sûre d'elle que ses paroles le laissaient entendre. Il combla lentement la distance qui les séparait encore, lui laissant le temps de reculer tout en espérant qu'elle n'en ferait rien : la part de lui qui avait toujours trouvé Judy très attirante semblait avoir pris le dessus sur l'autre, qui se bornait à la considérer comme une simple amie. Le jeu avait changé : il n'était plus question de chahuter comme des enfants mais de savoir qui s'abandonnerait au désir le premier.

Judy resta immobile, plantée face à lui, le regard fixé au loin, semblant mettre un point d'honneur à rester stoïque.

Semblant mettre un point d'honneur _à garder la tête froide._

Sirius s'amusa de son entêtement quelques secondes puis il repoussa les mèches de cheveux humides qui collait à sa joue gauche, s'attardant à peine plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Malgré ses résolutions, elle tressaillit quand leurs peaux se touchèrent et Sirius dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ.

Il effleura son épaule du bout des doigts, posa sa main à la naissance de ses côtes, retint de justesse un sourire quand il découvrit qu'elle respirait un peu trop vite pour quelqu'un d'impassible, puis commença à tracer de petits cercles innocents avec son pouce.

Elle pouvait s'écarter à tout moment, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire puis de lui asséner un de ses fameux coup de poings non homologués.

Elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire : Judy semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à ne rien montrer et il l'entendit déglutir difficilement quand il se pencha vers elle, stoppant ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes au prix d'un immense effort.

Judy se tendit tout à fait et serra les paupières, comme pour rassembler courage et maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Tu es toujours une fille, _chérie_ , mais j'ai l'impression que tu...

Judy l'embrassa sauvagement, mordant ses lèvres pour se venger. Sirius raffermit aussitôt son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira au plus près de lui, bien décidé à lui prouver à quel point il pouvait lui faire perdre la tête...

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 20/03/2016_


	4. Stars: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux. Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« … All the hate coming out from a generation  
Who got everything, and nothing guided by temptation  
Were we born to abuse, shoot a gun and run  
Or has something deep inside of us come undone?  
Is it a human trait, or is it learned behavior  
Are you killing for yourself, or killing for your savior? … »_

 _(Savages – Marina and the Diamonds)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 16 Juillet 1980, Manoir Malefoy.**

Bellatrix apparut dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy et apprécia que la suie se détache d'elle-même de ses vêtements. Au contraire des Nott, les Malefoy avaient équipé leur cheminée de sortilèges adéquates.

\- Bella, très chère, l'accueillit Narcissa avant de la prendre brièvement dans ses bras, comme si elle était venue la visiter pour boire le thé.

\- Petite sœur, répondit-elle en se dégageant.

Narcissa était resplendissante dans une robe sorcière bleue nuit au tissu léger, resserrée sous sa poitrine et qui dissimulait avec finesse les dernières rondeurs de sa grossesse.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de réception.

\- Pas encore, mais Rodolphus t'a devancée.

\- Naturellement. Comment Draco se porte-t-il ?

\- Comme un charme. Tu pourras aller le voir après la réunion. Tu seras surprise à quel point le mois écoulé l'a déjà métamorphosé.

Bellatrix hocha la tête d'un air distrait et refusa à ses idées noires le droit de se glisser dans son esprit. Le Maître les avait appelés pour une réunion de la plus haute importance et elle se devait d'avoir toutes ses capacités pour les heures à venir.

La salle de réception du Manoir était à moitié aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard et rivalisait en luxe avec celle des Nott. Un immense chandelier en cristal de fabrication Gobeline pendait majestueusement au plafond, et de nombreux miroirs argentés, patinés par le temps, accentuait l'impression d'espace. Une longue table occupait le centre de la pièce, surmontée en son bout d'une chaise plus imposante que les autres au dossier gravé de la Marque des Ténèbres.  
Bellatrix grinça des dents et n'eut pas besoin de voir l'expression narquoise de Lucius pour deviner qui était à l'origine d'une telle idée. Le manque de finesse était pathétique, mais elle savait que le Maître serait sensible à ce cadeau.

Elle lui reconnaissait d'être trop sensible à la flatterie et le mari de sa sœur l'avait aussi bien compris qu'elle.

Rodolphus se leva à son approche puis embrassa le dessus de sa main avec douceur, avant de tirer une chaise pour elle.

Celle située à la gauche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un sentiment de fierté emplit son coeur et elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, admirant la vue qu'elle avait de ses camarades. Rodolphus siégeait toujours à sa gauche et le père de Lucius, Abraxas, occupait la place en face d'elle, celle-là même située à la droite de leur Maître. Ensuite venait Ranatus, son beau-père, qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Se succédaient ainsi les Mangemorts de la première heure, jusqu'à Lucius.

Depuis la première fois où Bellatrix avait assisté à une réunion du cercle proche, elle avait toujours vu la place à la toute gauche de leur Maître vide et s'était alors fait la promesse de la conquérir.

L'attaque qu'elle avait mené à Londres et l'ampleur médiatique qui avait suivi la lui avaient finalement offerte.

L'arrivée de ses camarades s'égrena pendant une dizaine de minutes et Ranatus salua sa nouvelle position avec un sourire appréciateur.

\- Mes chers Mangemorts, les salua leur Maître quand il entra dans la pièce, suivi par le tourbillon de ses robes noires. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Bellatrix le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe près d'elle, repoussant le trône offert par Lucius pour rester debout et les dominer de toute sa hauteur.

\- Les Géants Ecossais et Irlandais ont accepté mes termes et seront désormais à nos cotés. Leurs premiers pas pour notre cause se feront à Glasgow.

Bellatrix se délecta de chacune des annonces qui suivirent : Glasgow allait être le théâtre d'un massacre qui rendrait bien pâle celui du Stade de Londres.

Elle avait hâte.

...

 **Jeudi 23 Juillet 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

L'horloge de l'Oncle Alphard sonna trois heures trente-deux en imitant le cri d'un hyppogriffe à la saison des amours, comme tous les mercredis.

Pris par surprise comme tous les mercredis, Sirius renversa son encrier et jura copieusement avant de faire disparaître les dégâts d'un coup de baguette. Il raya ensuite l'idée qu'il venait d'écrire sur le bout de parchemin qui lui faisait face ( _proposer aux membres de l'Ordre de porter une cape blanche ornée d'un Phénix rouge_ ) et continua à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de faire monter la côte de popularité de l'Ordre, sans risquer de saccager tout le travail de coulisse déjà entrepris depuis le début de la guerre. Comme l'avait finement remarqué Remus lors de leur première réunion, il allait falloir jouer avec tact.

Venue de nulle part, une main qu'il connaissait très bien attrapa une des plumes qui traînaient sur la table et rajouta un r qui manquait à l'un de ses mots.

Sirius allait faire remarquer à Judy qu'il ne la savait pas si pointilleuse sur la grammaire, quand il comprit avec un temps de retard que la jeune femme était derrière lui, et qu'elle avait très probablement lu tout ce qui était écrit.

Même s'il savait qu'il était trop tard, il posa sa main sur le papier et se retourna vivement, cherchant à maîtriser la panique qui montait en lui. Aucune personne extérieure à l'Ordre du Phénix ne devait avoir connaissance des projets de l'Ordre, à moins que l'on soit sûr du camp de la personne en question... Et l'on était jamais sûr de rien ces derniers temps.

Judy soutint son regard sans ciller et Sirius ne sut que penser de son expression fermée. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant visiblement des explications.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! tenta-t-il tout de même, histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

Avec de la chance, il aurait une idée de génie.

\- Tu avais l'air très concentré... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Ah... euh.. Pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Elle haussa un sourcil et son regard se durcit.

\- Je...

\- Oui ? dit-elle froidement.

Sirius chercha une solution des yeux, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard glacial de Judy. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la méfiance nouvelle qu'il sentait dans son attitude, tout comme il n'aimait pas avoir à lui mentir même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il adorait Judy, même s'il adorait passer du temps avec elle, même quand ça ne se terminait pas au lit, il avait fait une promesse en entrant dans l'Ordre et il n'avait qu'une seule parole.

\- Je... Ce sont juste des idées comme ça... Je... J'aimerais écrire un livre, histoire de m'occuper et...

Et rarement il n'avait aussi mal menti.  
Judy le toisa comme si elle avait à faire à une créature particulièrement répugnante et Sirius se sentit affreusement mal. Finalement, elle eut une expression déçue et se détourna sans un mot de plus. Sirius la regarda se diriger vers la cheminée et hésita à la rattraper. Ce n'était qu'une fille après tout et elle habitait aux Etats-Unis... Et puis elle était née-Moldue. Elle n'irait pas voir Voldemort. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait rien vu d'important... Elle...

Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

 _Merde,_ songea-t-il en se levant vivement.

En trois pas, il fut à sa hauteur et l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne lance la poudre dans le faible feu.

Elle tenta de se libérer mais il resserra sa prise, décidé à ne pas la laisser partir. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais il _ne voulait pas_ qu'elle parte.

Parce qu'il était évident qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, souffla-t-il à regret.

\- Et pourquoi ? gronda-t-elle, sans se radoucir une seconde.

\- Parce que j'ai donné ma parole de ne pas en parler.

Elle ferma les yeux, silencieuse, et Sirius aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lire ses pensées.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-elle après un long moment.

\- Seulement si tu restes.

\- Je partirais si je veux.

\- Alors je ne te lâche p...

La poignée de poudre de Cheminée qu'elle lui lança en plein visage l'empêcha de parler et il toussa longuement, tout en faisant de son mieux pour garder Judy prisonnière. A travers sa vue larmoyante, il devina le coup de poing qui fusait vers lui. Par réflexe, il recula vivement, se prit les pieds dans cette maudite table basse et tomba à la renverse, entraînant Judy dans sa chute.

Le retournement de situation le laissa son voix.

Quand il retrouva ses esprits, il était allongé sur le dos, le sang pulsait douloureusement sans sa tête et il toussait encore. Judy se tenait au-dessus de lui, le regard sombre.

Et elle avait plaqué sa baguette contre sa gorge en une menace équivoque.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?

\- Je... Hum... Judy, crois-moi, si je pouvais, je t'expliquerais tout mais j'ai promis alors... Et puis...

\- Et puis quoi ?

Sirius soupira. Il était face à un choix simple, et pourtant, il avait tout le mal du monde à se décider. S'il ne parlait pas de l'Ordre à Judy, il sentait qu'il ne la reverrait pas de si tôt et cet état de fait l'embêtait vraiment. Il avait du mal à se l'expliquer mais il ne voulait surtout pas que leur amitié se termine ainsi.

En même temps, tout indiquait que Judy n'était pas ni une Mangemort, ni une partisante de Voldemort.  
A moins qu'elle lui ait menti depuis le début et ça, il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour oublier cette possibilité. La guerre poussait les gens à de drôles de choses et il fallait toujours rester sur ses gardes.

Alors qu'il tergiversait encore, ses yeux accrochèrent la photo des Maraudeurs qui était tombée pendant leur bataille. Il repensa à ses amis. Tous comptaient sur lui autant qu'il comptait sur eux pour que l'Ordre gagne face à Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir... Surtout pas pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

\- Laisse tomber... dit-il finalement. Restons-en là.

Sa réponse sembla troubler Judy au plus haut point. Elle se redressa, abaissant légèrement sa baguette et le dévisagea avec attention.

De nouveau, Sirius eut l'impression de passer aux rayons X, et il préféra détourner le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « restons-en là ? », demanda-t-elle avec une voix que Sirius trouva plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que je puisse te cacher des choses, je ne vais pas me battre contre ça. Et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre, c'est que tu ne me fais pas confiance... Et... Et sans confiance, on ne peut pas avancer.

Il faillit continuer mais se retint. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, et il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre Judy et lui.

En lui.

Un quelque chose sur lequel il ne voulait pas s'étendre parce que ça lui fichait un sacré malaise.

Judy l'obligea à tourner la tête avec douceur et il accepta de croiser son regard, même s'il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il y verrait.  
Étrangement, elle semblait aussi perdue que lui et Sirius aperçut cette part de fragilité qu'elle prenait toujours soin de cacher.

A sa plus grande surprise, leur échange silencieux sembla la convaincre puisqu'elle se radoucit légèrement.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit à une question ?

\- Pose toujours.

\- Est-ce que tu es un Mangemort ?

Si la situation avait été différente, Sirius aurait sans doute éclaté de rire. Mais Judy avait parlé avec de la peur dans la voix et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je te promets que non.

Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague, puis souffla fortement. Quand elle retrouva la réalité, elle était de nouveau la Judy qu'il connaissait. Elle se pencha vers lui, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres et Sirius prit conscience de leur position à tous les deux. Judy fit remonter une main le long de son torse avec une lenteur délibérée, haussant un sourcil suggestif comme pour lui demander son accord.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ils rirent de concert.

Avant de s'embrasser à perdre haleine. Sirius eut l'impression que quelque chose avait changé mais il décida de ne pas s'attarder dessus.

Il avait mieux à faire.

…

 **Jeudi 23 Juillet 1980, Appartement des Potter, Londres.**

Sirius se précipita hors de la cheminée de l'appartement de James. Sur le chemin, il essaya de se rhabiller correctement, tout en ôtant la suie qui maculait ses affaires, alors qu'il courait en direction de la salle à manger. Il était en retard et James allait le tuer. Lily découperait son corps en morceaux et Remus brûlerait ce qu'il resterait alors.

En arrivant devant la porte, il se passa une main à travers les cheveux, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait l'air débraillé et que, s'il se souvenait bien, Judy lui avait laissé un affreux suçon à la base du cou.

Il poussa la poignée et se promit de lui faire payer son sale tour. Elle avait fait exprès de le retenir après qu'il lui ait confié qu'il avait un rendez-vous ce soir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Sirius regretta de ne pas posséder une cape d'invisibilité. Penaud, il rejoignit sa place entre Remus et Peter. Si Queudver étouffait avec peu de talent son rire, Lunard lui dédia son regard de préfet.

\- Désolé pour le retard, marmonna-t-il à l'assemblée, évitant soigneusement de regarder vers le couple Potter. J'ai rencontré un petit imprévu.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Lily secouer la tête, défaitiste, et James laissa échapper une imprécation.

\- Je disais donc, reprit-il d'une voix sèche, que l'idée des tracts est un bon point de départ. Il va falloir que l'on trouve un moyen pour les distribuer sans mettre quiconque en danger. Black, tu as peut-être une idée ?

Sirius se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça, il y avait réfléchi dans l'après-midi.

\- Je crois que l'on avait un enchantement qui permettait de retarder l'effet d'un sort. On a vu ça en septième année avec Flitwick. Alors si on trouve un sort qui fait exploser, sans les brûler, nos petits papiers, on pourra disposer des piles et elles se disperseront toutes seules. La personne qui fera ça aura le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

James le fusilla du regard et Sirius se demanda s'il n'allait pas lui lancer un sort d'un moment à l'autre. Alice Londubat et Benjy Fenwick eurent le même sourire amusé face à la scène, celui-là même qui précède souvent un fou rire intempestif.

\- Quoi ? se défendit Sirius. D'accord, je suis en retard, et _je suis désolé,_ mais n'empêche que mon idée elle est bonne ! Tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? Passer en balai au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse et prier pour que les Mangemorts ne nous canardent pas ?

\- Ça pourrait être un excellent moyen pour se débarrasser de toi et réussir à faire passer ça pour un accident !

Sirius posa une main sur son cœur, l'air très faussement outré.

\- Là, tu es cruel Jamesie !

Alice, Benjy et Peter éclatèrent de rire, et Remus et Lily se retinrent à grand peine. Sirius envoya un clin d'oeil moqueur à son meilleur ami. James et lui ne s'entendaient jamais mieux qu'après ce genre de dispute complètement infondée et bancale. Leur échange allégea l'atmosphère tendue que son arrivée avait créé et ils reprirent leur discussion d'un ton plus léger.

Les propositions fusèrent. Benjy Fenwick était le plus productif d'entre eux. Apparemment, il s'était documenté sur les méthodes utilisées par les résistants moldus durant ce qu'ils appelaient la « Seconde Guerre Mondiale » où un type un peu barjo s'était lui aussi mis en tête de détruire une catégorie d'individus qu'il considérait comme inférieure à la sienne.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur un point : il fallait montrer aux autres sorciers que des gens se rebellaient contre Voldemort. S'ils arrivaient à lever un mouvement de protestation en redonnant espoirs aux gens, les Mangemorts auraient moins de marge de main d'oeuvre.

Ils décidèrent aussi de monter leur propre journal, pour tenir la population informée des vrais problèmes. La Gazette était certes plus lue mais l'Ordre avait découvert que le rédacteur-en-Chef était un Mangemort. Fol-Oeil essayait de le coincer depuis plus de deux ans mais rien n'y faisait. Aussi, l'information était revue de telle sorte à servir le camp adverse...

Enfin, ils allaient eux aussi développer leur propre emblème, histoire de combattre l'effet lugubre de la Marque des Ténèbres. Sirius aimait bien l'idée d'une potion dégageant une fumée en forme de phénix mais l'assemblée avait opté pour peindre la marque de l'ordre sur les murs, à l'aide d'une potion résistante.

Sirius rentra chez lui à cinq heures du matin passées et trouva Judy installée au milieu de son lit, son corps emmêlé dans les draps, ses longues mèches blondes en travers de son visage. Il se déshabilla en silence, ne gardant que son boxer, et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il dégagea son visage avec douceur et se surprit à la détailler à la faveur du soleil levant. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle portait d'ordinaire avait disparu, dévoilant de légères tâches de rousseur sur les ailes de son nez. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais ses lèvres étaient complètement asymétriques avec une moitié plus charnue que l'autre, ce qui expliquait pourquoi son sourire semblait parfois tordu. Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa gorge offerte et résista à l'envie d'embrasser la courbure aiguë que formait sa mâchoire.

Il n'aurait aucun remord à la réveiller – surtout après qu'elle l'ait mis si en retard – mais l'avait rarement vu si paisible. La vue qu'elle lui offrait justifiait qu'il ajourne sa vengeance.

Il sursauta quand il croisa son regard endormi.

\- Hey, souffla-t-elle.

\- Hey... Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai le sommeil léger et tu manques cruellement de discrétion, Black, se moqua-t-elle avant de se décaler pour lui faire plus de place.

Tandis qu'elle bougeait, il reconnut le t-shirt qu'elle portait en guise de chemise de nuit : rouge et emblasoné du symbole de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Joli t-shirt, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le détailla et il eut la nette impression de deviner du défi dans ses yeux.

\- Je me suis servie dans ton armoire. Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce dessin quelque part. Un groupe de rock peut-être ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, il se tendit et le défi dans les yeux de Judy augmenta, assorti d'un sourire en coin.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort quelques heures plus tôt. Bien sûr, il pouvait encore esquiver sa question déguisée, mais il avait la certitude que Judy n'allait pas le lâcher de si tôt. Nier maintenant reviendrait à avouer plus tard ce qui n'était de toute de façon plus un secret.

Tous les Mangemorts du Royaume-Uni devaient savoir que Sirius Black était à la solde de Dumbledore.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix, lâcha-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, espérant qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise.

Son sourire fana et le défi dans son regard fut remplacé par un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes et il lui sembla que les couleurs quittaient son visage.

\- Jud' ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu me promettes d'être prudent ?

Elle semblait vraiment inquiète à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et Sirius ne savait pas bien si c'était une bonne chose. Bien sûr, cela prouvait qu'elle tenait vraiment à lui et il ne pouvait pas en être mécontent, mais cela signifiait surtout qu'il avait une nouvelle responsabilité à assumer.

Il avait déjà envisagé le fait qu'il pourrait mourir pour l'Ordre et jusqu'ici, il n'y aurait eu que les Maraudeurs pour le regretter. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait aussi souffrir Judy.

Et il s'en sentait terriblement coupable à l'avance.

\- Prudent, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire avant longtemps. Mais je peux arranger moins téméraire.

Elle acquiesça en silence puis vint se glisser dans ses bras, sa tête retrouvant une position familière sur sa poitrine. Sirius embrassa le dessus de sa tête avec tendresse.

\- Foutu Gryffondor, pesta-t-elle quand même.

\- Foutue Serpentarde, répliqua-t-il.

…

 **Vendredi 24 Juillet 1980, Glasgow.**

Les voitures étaient immobiles les unes derrières les autres et formaient une file qui, de là où elle se tenait, semblait interminable.

A force d'organiser des attentats ces dernières années, Bellatrix avait été obligée d'apprendre quelques rudiments à propos du mode de vie des moldus. La tâche s'était révélée ingrate et ennuyeuse au possible, mais elle ne serait pas la digne fille de Cygnus Black si elle n'avait pas retenu ses leçons : _apprends à connaître les faiblesses de tes ennemis._

Etant dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, ils avaient développé tout un éventail de solutions barbares aux problèmes de la vie quotidienne : ils utilisaient encore la roue pour se déplacer d'un endroit à un autre et ne s'écartaient jamais des voies tracées à cet effet à travers le pays – et qui défiguraient singulièrement le paysage, tout comme leur immenses tours de métal reliées entre elles par des câbles. Il s'était avéré qu'une fois ces routes bloquées, les secours moldus arrivaient au compte goutte et toujours sous-équipés.

Le Maître lui avait laissé carte blanche pour mettre le cœur de Glasgow à feu et à sang et elle avait ordonné à Rodolphus, Rabastan, Regulus et Bartémius Croupton Junior de créer des accidents sans trop de gravités à certaines intersections stratégiques, une demi-heure avant le lancement de l'attaque.

L'embouteillage qui paralysait la ville dépassait ses plus hauts espoirs.

Chaque moldu coincé dans sa voiture était un moldu mort.

Un vent froid se leva subitement et Bellatrix aperçut une première nappe de brouillard au bout de la rue, attestant que les Détraqueurs s'étaient positionnés au-dessus de la ville et attendaient le signal pour fondre dans les rues et donner le baiser à un maximum de moldus.

Un à un, ses quatre camarades revinrent à ses côtés. A dix-sept heures trente précise, la Marque des Ténèbres se déploya dans le ciel. Bellatrix enfila son masque tandis que les premiers moldus remarquaient le sinistre message au-dessus d'eux.

Le froid forcit, un hurlement se perdit au loin.

Elle sortit sa baguette et tua une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle au moment où elle quittait sa voiture. Une gerbe de sang éclaboussa la pointe de ses chaussures et elle songea avec tristesse qu'elle devrait les brûler en arrivant au Manoir.

Elle effleura la voiture de la pointe de sa baguette. Une délicate flamme orangée apparut sur le métal, puis commença à grossir. D'une simple pensée, Bellatrix lui insuffla sa force et la flamme se transforma en brasier, avant de prendre la forme d'une serpent démesuré.

Elle eut juste le temps de lever un bouclier tandis que le premier véhicule explosait, bientôt imité par ceux qui l'entourait.

Le feu remonta la ligne de voiture, plus dévorant à mesure qu'il semait la destruction. Le concert d'explosions couvraient tous les autres bruits alentours et Bellatrix savoura son œuvre un peu plus quand un moldu couvert de flammes s'écrasa à ses pieds.

Une fumée épaisse et noire se mêla aux nappes de brouillard, rendant l'air difficile à respirer. Le Feudeymon qu'elle avait conjuré abandonna les carcasses métalliques des voitures pour les bâtiments les plus proches, jetant des dizaines de moldus dans les rues. Les hurlements s'intensifièrent encore, des personnes couraient dans tous les sens et les bousculades faisaient autant de victimes que les sorts qui fusaient des baguettes des quatre hommes à ses côtés.

Bellatrix resta en retrait pour vérifier que tout se passait selon ses plans, attendant que ses Géants apparaissent.

Le premier surgit au milieu de la large rue et se rua à la suite des moldus qui tentaient de s'échapper en remontant vers la station de train en amont, ignorant qu'une équipe de Mangemorts avait pour mission de la réduire en cendres, ainsi que tous les voyageurs qui s'y trouvaient.

Un deuxième Géant se matérialisa sur le pont qui permettait de traverser la rivière Clyde. Armé d'une massue démesurée, le Géant s'attela à détruire l'édifice en frappant le sol de son arme, créant un contrepoint inquiétant aux hurlements hystériques.

Quand un troisième Géant apparut à une dizaine de mètres et se mit en tête de détruire les bâtiments qui avaient résisté à ses flammes en lançant les carcasses des voitures sur les façades, Bellatrix se mit en marche.

Elle se dirigea en direction de la succession de petites rues qu'elle avait parcouru la veille pour repérer les lieux que le Maître lui avait assignés. Le feu qu'elle avait déclaré le long des rues principales, couplé aux Géants qui détruisaient les accès à l'autre rive, ne laissait guère d'autres choix aux moldus que de trouver refuge plus au nord de la ville. Les rues grouillaient de moldus, jeunes et moins jeunes, hommes ou femmes.

Ils se bousculaient à la manière d'animaux pris au piège. Elle faucha tous ceux qui passaient non loin d'elle, tranchant des membres, coupant les chairs grâce à des sorts noirs, projetant les corps avec violence contre les murs de pierre.

D'un revers flamboyant, elle sectionna une tête et la suivit du regard – un homme selon toute vraisemblance. – La femme qui l'accompagnait s'écroula alors à genoux et hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

\- _Endoloris,_ souffla-t-elle.

La femme tomba à la renverse et son corps s'arqua dans d'étranges positions. Ses cris couvrirent tous les autres et Bellatrix se délecta des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de sa victime. Exaltée par son plaisir, sa magie décupla la puissance de son sortilège et les cordes vocales de la femme cédèrent dans un hoquet suraigu.

Bellatrix leva son sortilège. Sa victime se recroquevilla sur elle-même, secouée de sanglots, ses vêtements imprégnés du sang de l'homme auquel elle avait coupé la tête.

La rue dans laquelle elle se tenait s'était vidée suite à sa démonstration de force, mais les cris affolés n'étaient pas loin. Elle en prit la direction d'un pas égal – elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de courir pour tuer – et savoura la symphonie qui se jouait à ses oreilles : au loin le fracas créé par l'oeuvre de destruction des Géants, les sirènes diverses des secours moldus qui rejoignaient la fête au compte goutte, le vrombissement des _avions_ et des _hélicoptères_ qui devraient encore affronter les Détraqueurs avant de pouvoir se poser au sol ou déposer les hommes en tenue kakie.

Et toujours et partout, les hurlements des moldus.

…

 **Vendredi 24 Juillet 1980, Glasgow.**

Sirius eut tout juste le temps de se jeter au sol.

Un large objet métallique passa en vrombissant au-dessus de lui et il resta allongé, le nez dans la poussière, bien après qu'il se soit écrasé à une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche.

Dumbledore avait annoncé des Géants dans son message.

Il savait qu'il y aurait des Géants.

Merlin, la pratique était une autre paire de manche !  
Il se redressa sur ses coudes et peina à croire ce qu'il voyait : il n'avait jamais vu un tel chaos.

La rue où il avait transplané était située au cœur de Glasgow et avait dû être longée par de nombreux bâtiments. Il ne restait désormais que des tas de gravas fumants autour de lui et deux géants s'acharnaient à faire tomber le dernier immeuble encore debout dans un rayon de cent mètres. Le corps d'une femme se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui et il s'efforça de ne pas croiser son regard vide.

Il était arrivé trop tard pour la sauver, comme il était arrivé trop tard pour en sauver beaucoup d'autres.

Autour de lui, les cris des moldus réussissaient à percer à travers le vacarme que faisaient les géants, répondant aux sirènes des secours, signe que les moldus avait commencé à s'organiser malgré les rues bloquées par les voitures immobilisées.

Sirius avait vécu plusieurs batailles depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait cru que les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas faire pire que la tuerie du Stade un mois plus tôt. Il s'était visiblement montré très naïf.

Si naïf qu'il se demanda une fois de plus si tout cela avait encore un sens tant la folie meurtrière de Voldemort semblait sans limite.

 _On va faire une différence. Aussi petite soit-elle. Mais une différence tout pareil._

La voix de James le rappela à l'ordre et il se redressa en poussant un juron. A part les cadavres et les deux géants, la rue était déserte de tout Mangemort. Il choisit de prendre la forme de Patmol pour retrouver la trace des membres de l'Ordre, sachant qu'il serait téméraire de se lancer seul aux trousses des Mangemorts – et Godric il avait promis d'arrêter d'être téméraire – espérant que les Aurors trouveraient un moyen d'arrêter les géants eux-mêmes.

Il se fia à son instinct animal plus qu'à son odorat tant le sang, la fumée et la poussière saturaient l'air, couvrant les autres odeurs. Parmi tous les signaux qui lui parvenaient à travers les sens décuplés de sa forme canine, le froid surnaturel des Détraqueurs agissait comme un Pitiponk et le guidait vers le danger.

Puisque les précédentes attaques de Voldemort lui avaient appris une chose : là où il y avait des Détraqueurs, il y avait des moldus. Et là où il y avait des moldus, il y avait des Mangemorts.

Les cris devinrent plus entêtants, le bruit des pas précipités plus proches et il décida de reprendre forme humaine quand il distingua très nettement le bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol.

Il se précipita vers le premier duel qu'il repéra à travers les moldus courant dans tous les sens. Un Mangemort masqué était aux prises avec un jeune homme de petite stature.

\- Queudver ! Gauche ! hurla-t-il.

Son meilleur-ami plongea vers la droite.

\- _Stupéfix_! gronda Sirius.

Le Mangemort fut heurté en pleine poitrine par son sortilège et le temps qu'il rejoigne Peter, l'Animagus rat avait soigneusement ligoté son adversaire et brisé sa baguette en deux selon les consignes de Fol-Oeil.

\- Ça va, Peter ? demanda-t-il en le voyant essuyer un filet de sang sur son visage.

\- Ouais. Tu en as mis du temps !

\- J'ai transplané du mauvais côté de la ville. On y retourne ?

L'horreur régnait en maître autour d'eux, les sols étaient jonchés de corps et il refusa de dévisager les morts, de peur d'y trouver un visage connu.

Sirius réalisa que Peter et lui avaient trouvé refuge derrière la jambe d'un Géant au moment où ils battirent en retraite face à une douzaine d'Inféris. Il se demanda vaguement comment les Aurors avaient réussi à en venir à bout – les géants étaient extrêmement difficiles à stupéfier, sans parler d'en tuer un – et comprit que les soldats moldus avaient sûrement usé de leur bombes volantes en découvrant le large trou qui ornait la poitrine du géant quand il l'escalada, cherchant autant à éviter les Inféris qu'à gagner en hauteur pour déterminer où il pourrait être le plus utile.

Des duels se déroulaient à tous les coins de rues et il était quasiment impossible de déterminer s'il s'agissait ou non de membres de l'Ordre à cause de la fumée omniprésente venant des bâtiments en flammes et de la brume des Détraqueurs.

\- _Expecto Patronum,_ lança-t-il en se concentrant sur le dernier repas dominical qu'il avait passé avec les Maraudeurs et Judy.

Un cerf argenté à l'impressionnante ramure s'extirpa de la pointe de sa baguette et partit à l'assaut des Détraqueurs, ce qui leur laisserait un peu de répit.

Il sauta ensuite dans la mêlée et ce qui s'ensuivit lui donna la même impression de trop vu, tandis qu'il distribuait sortilèges et coup de poings à des Mangemorts et des Inféris, évitant les gravas que les trois Géants encore debout s'étaient mis en tête de lancer quand un humain s'approchait de trop près. Il perdit la notion du temps, l'adrénaline compensant sa fatigue grandissante et il s'étonna plusieurs fois que la bataille s'éternise aussi longtemps, tant les Mangemorts étaient réputés pour quitter rapidement les lieux des attaques.

La tumulte des duels le porta à l'opposé de l'endroit où il était arrivé pour soutenir Peter et il se donna quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Les phalanges de sa main droite étaient à nouveau à vif, ce qui lui tira une grimace : James allait encore lui faire une leçon de morale sur ses tendances à distribuer des coups de poings.

Il aperçut Marlene McKinnon à une bonne centaine de mètres de l'endroit où il se tenait, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant derrière elle tandis qu'elle lançait des sortilèges en ponctuant ses attaques d'insultes qui lui arrachèrent un sourire en coin, le décidant à aller lui prêter main forte.

Des cris de douleur que seul le _Doloris_ pouvait créer le stoppèrent en plein élan et il se précipita vers la gauche, empruntant une rue encore bordée de quelques maisons, espérant arriver à temps.

Il se figea en découvrant deux Mangemorts masqués.

Sirius remarqua aussitôt la silhouette féminine couronnée d'un chignon étudié, la robe sorcière d'un vert profond aux broderies fines, les ongles manucurés à la perfection qui tenaient une baguette courte et courbe.

 _Bellatrix._

\- Ah, cousin... Quelle délicieuse surprise !

 _Merde._

Sirius ne la lâcha pas du regard, sachant pertinemment que le vrai danger venait d'elle, mais ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de deviner l'identité de celui qui l'accompagnait, notant avec dégoût que la baguette de l'inconnu était pointée sur la jeune moldue à ses pieds.

Bellatrix lui envoya un sourire qu'il jugea sadique – bien qu'il doutait qu'elle en ait un autre – et il éloigna la possibilité de s'enfuir – tourner le dos à Bellatrix était la dernière chose à faire –. A lui seul, il savait toutefois qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à deux Mangemorts.

 _Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que tu me promettes d'être prudent ?_

La voix de Judy lui revint et il soupira intérieurement.

Pour la première fois, il fit la seule chose censée qu'il y avait à faire.

Il conjura un Patronus et réussit l'exploit de l'envoyer vers Fol-Oeil avant que sa baguette ne lui saute des mains.

\- _Reggie_ , souffla Bellatrix, reprenons cette leçon.

Sirius tourna la tête vers le deuxième Mangemort et déglutit difficilement en le voyant lever sa baguette sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ce qui s'avéra bien plus douloureux que le _Doloris_ qui suivit.

Il essaya de ne pas crier et de rester debout.

Ses genoux plièrent sous son poids presque aussitôt, tant ses membres étaient secoués par de violents spasmes.

Il réussit à ne pas crier pendant une demi-éternité alors que des centaines de lames chauffées à blanc semblaient transpercer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, mettant ses nerfs à vif et sa volonté au supplice. Il s'étonna de ne pas entendre la voix de sa mère ponctuer ses efforts pour résister face à l'inévitable.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas assez l'occasion, Regulus... Je veux l'entendre supplier !

 _Tu peux toujours rêver !_

Le sortilège s'intensifia soudainement : un spasme plus violent que les autres le fit rouler sur le dos et il heurta quelque chose de dur.

Un premier grognement de douleur lui échappa sans qu'il ne réalise tout de suite qu'il venait de sa proche gorge.

Un objet rectangulaire frottait contre le bas de son dos et un éclair de lucidité se fraya un chemin dans sa conscience embrumée par la douleur.

…

 _\- Glasgow est attaqué. Mangemort, Détraqueurs, Inferis, Géants._

 _Sirius fixa le Phénix doré jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et resta un moment hébété._

 _Des Géants !_

 _\- Sirius ?_

 _La voix de Judy le ramena à la réalité et il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver livide : ils n'avaient pas reparlé du fait qu'il fasse parti de l'Ordre du Phénix et à part les quelques missions de filature qu'il avait eu au cours des deux dernières semaines, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait le voir partir.  
Judy était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas._

 _Il passa une main nerveuse en travers de son front. Une partie de lui était inquiet à l'idée d'affronter des Géants – si tant est que quelqu'un en soit capable –, l'autre se sentait affreusement coupable à l'idée de laisser Judy derrière lui._

 _\- Je dois y aller, dit-il finalement en se levant._

 _Elle sembla déglutir difficilement, ferma les yeux une folle seconde puis attrapa sa baguette sur la table basse près d'elle. Elle l'agita d'une main tremblante et se leva. Sirius fronça les sourcils en remarquant les efforts qu'elle semblait faire pour ne pas croiser son regard._

 _Finalement, un petit paquet de tissu rouge flotta jusqu'à elle et elle braqua son regard bleu nuit dans le sien avant de le lui tendre._

 _\- Je sais que tu ne seras pas prudent, Black, et ils vont avoir besoin que tu sois téméraire, expliqua-t-elle._

 _Il reconnut le t-shirt de l'Ordre du Phénix – un cadeau de Lily – mais il enveloppait un objet qu'il avait seulement vu dans des films moldus au cinéma. Quand il avait demandé à Lily où il pouvait s'en procurer – tirer sur des Mangemorts avec une arme à feu lui avait semblait d'une ironie bienvenue – elle lui avait expliqué qu'il était très difficile d'en obtenir._

 _\- Mon patron au bar a des contacts, dit Judy comme si elle avait suivi ses pensées._

 _Elle lui prit l'arme et il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si elle savait s'en servir tant l'objet semblait trouver sa place naturellement dans sa main droite._

 _\- C'est le modèle le plus simple. Il faut juste pousser la sécurité comme ça – elle déplaça un loquet avec son pouce – et appuyer sur la détente._

 _Il récupéra l'arme avec précaution, vérifiant que la sécurité était en place, et la plaça dans la ceinture de son jean comme il l'avait vu faire dans les films._

 _..._

Il cessa de retenir ses cris de douleur et appliqua sa volonté à une autre tâche : attraper ce foutu pistolet avant de perdre la raison.

La perspective de tirer une balle moldue entre les deux yeux de sa cousine éloigna la douleur juste assez longtemps pour qu'il bascule sur le ventre et porte son bras droit en arrière. Sa main se referma avec difficulté sur la crosse de l'arme et il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de défaire le cran de sécurité.

Sa manœuvre ne passa malheureusement pas inaperçue.

Malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes et la souffrance, il vit Bellatrix venir vers lui. Une main aux longs ongles se referma sur son poignet et sa cousine tenta de récupérer son arme.

Dès que le canon quitta la ceinture de son pantalon, il pressa la détente.

Sa main droite partie violemment en arrière et un bruit sec lui vrilla les tympans.

Le maléfice cessa de le torturer.

Il tira une deuxième fois et Bellatrix eut un cri étouffé.

Le troisième coup partit sans qu'il ne le cherche vraiment et il fut brusquement libre. Il rampa sur presque un mètre, reprenant lentement le contrôle, luttant contre les tremblements qui secouaient ses membres. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient sourdement à ses oreilles, couvrant le reste des bruits autour de lui. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, pire qu'un lendemain de soirée au bout de laquelle il aurait terminé ivre mort, et la sensation de brûlure derrière les yeux lui donnait envie de s'allonger et d'attendre que l'inconscience l'emporte.

Son instinct lui assurait que s'il ne continuait pas à s'éloigner de sa cousine et de son frère, il était un homme mort.

\- Sirius !

La voix féminine n'était pas celle de sa cousine et fut suivie d'une main légère sur son épaule.

\- C'est Marlène, Black. Reste tranquille. Tu peux te lever ?

Il avait fermé les yeux sans en avoir eu conscience et les rouvrir lui demanda un effort surhumain. Marlène passa un bras sous le sien et l'aida à se redresser.

Il réalisa alors que les événements avaient pris une toute autre tournure.

Dorcas Meadowes affrontait Bellatrix dans un duel à l'aulne de la réputation de la jeune duelliste. Les sortilèges fusaient à une vitesse incroyable de chaque côté et si le spectacle n'avait pas accentué sa nausée, il aurait sans doute continué à admirer la maestria qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- Il y avait un autre Mangemort, grogna-t-il.

\- Ton frère ? Il a transplané. Il était salement amoché à l'épaule.

\- Tant mieux.

Marlène ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'aider à avancer.

Peu à peu, il retrouva des forces et il pouvait marcher sans l'aide de Marlène quand Fol-Oeil les rejoignit.

\- Bon sang, Black ! Je croyais avoir été clair quand je vous ai ordonné de ne pas partir _seul_ à l'aventure ! Je ne veux plus te voir dans le coin !

Sirius voulut lui rappeler qu'il n'avait dit cela qu'à l'intention de James, qui avait une sale manie de partir jouer les héros en pleine bataille, mais l'Auror s'éloignait déjà pour retrouver Dorcas. Marlène le poussa en direction des rues épargnées par les combats.

\- Je vais t'aider à transplaner, Sirius, tu n'es pas en état.

Il essaya de discuter : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il recevait un Doloris – Bellatrix avait hérité son don pour l'Impardonnable de Walburga – et il lui ne lui fallait qu'une petite demi-heure de repos pour effacer les stigmates du sortilège noir. Il pouvait rester. Il pouvait encore aider.

Sa cousine était responsable d'une partie de ce carnage. Il n'allait pas la laisser gagner une fois de plus !

\- Ecoute Black, Fol-Oeil n'est pas seulement un camarade de l'Ordre ! C'est mon patron ! Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, alors je m'occupe de toi.

Sirius soutint le regard brun de la petite blonde caractérielle qui lui faisait face, la pointe de sa baguette pointée sur lui.

\- Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de penser que je vais hésiter à te lancer un sortilège !

Il chercha sa propre baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et réalisa avec horreur que Bellatrix l'avait sûrement ramassée quand...

Il déglutit difficilement en repensant à son bourreau.

Son frère n'avait même pas hésité...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Black. J'ai récupéré ta baguette. Ton pistolet aussi. On y va ?

La question était un ordre et elle saisit son bras avec autorité. Quand la sensation du Transplanage cessa, ils se trouvaient devant une petite maison perdue au milieu de la campagne. Il n'eut pas le temps de maudire sa malchance qu'une silhouette se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Marlène rejoignit la propriétaire des lieux et lui confia sa baguette ainsi que son arme à feu avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Sirius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rejoindre la femme qui le fixait avec insistance : Madelyn McGonagall ne ressemblait en rien à sa tante – elle avait un petit nez rond, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres charnues – mais elle avait le même regard sévère, quand bien même un de ses deux yeux – politesse de Nott Sénior – était caché derrière un bandeau décoré – cette fois-ci – du symbole de l'Ordre.

\- Allons soigner tes blessures, Sirius. James ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

Joyeuses Pacques et à dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 27/03/2016_


	5. Stars: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux. Merci à **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** et **Matalyx** pour leurs reviews ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 5**

 _« … Put your arms around somebody else  
And don't punish yourself, punish yourself  
The truth is like blood underneath your fingernails  
You don't wanna hurt yourself, hurt yourself  
By looking too closely… »_

 _(Looking too closely – Fink)_

* * *

 **Mardi 29 Juillet 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

 _J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas assez l'occasion, Regulus... Je veux l'entendre supplier !_

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et grogna de douleur quand la lumière attaqua sauvagement ses yeux, réveillant un mal de crâne massif. Une part de lui aurait aimé fermer les volets et reprendre le cours de sa nuit agitée, mais il n'était pas certain que se lever soit une bonne option étant donné la nausée qui lui torturait l'estomac.

Une main aux doigts fins glissa le long de sa joue gauche et il reconnut le parfum de Judy. Des mèches de cheveux tombèrent sur son visage quand elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer si tu te vomis dessus, Black, susurra-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix suave.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec un deuxième grognement et lui fut reconnaissant de l'ombre qu'elle projetait sur lui. Accoudée sur le dossier du canapé où il s'était écroulé la veille avec la bouteille de Firewisky que James lui avait offert lors du dernier Noël, elle le dévisageait avec insistance.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il avant de passer une main lasse sur son visage, laissant ses doigts s'échouer sur ses yeux.

Elle soupira avec agacement.

\- Ça y est, j'en ai marre.

Surpris par sa déclaration, il rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Deux options, Black : soit ce qui te tracasses est important et tu as besoin d'en parler parce que, de toute évidence, l'alcool ne t'a pas aidé à résoudre ton problème ces derniers jours soit ce n'est pas important et tu vas bouger ton cul, prendre une douche et arrêter de te comporter comme une serpillière.

Il serra les dents et voulut l'envoyer au diable, comme il avait envoyé au diable James la veille. Il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Glasgow avec qui que ce soit, à commencer par lui-même. L'alcool avait l'avantage de régler ces deux problèmes puisque son cerveau devenait trop embrouillé pour former des pensées cohérentes, et que le stupide code d'honneur de James l'empêchait de lui soutirer des confessions quand il était ivre.

\- Sinon ? grogna-t-il tout en la fusillant du regard.

Judy eut un sourire carnassier et sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide limpide de la poche avant de sa veste de cuir.

 _Veritaserum._

-J'ai trouvé ça dans le bureau de ton Oncle. J'ai horreur des personnes qui règlent leurs problèmes en se rendant ivre mort.

\- Tu travailles dans un bar.

\- Précisément.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer d'agacement. Il y avait très peu de chances pour qu'elle bluffe et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était d'étaler tous ses secrets de famille. Il avait trop travaillé pour les enfouir dans un coin de sa tête et il préférait que Judy ignore les détails de son enfance.

Il se redressa avec un grognement et inspira profondément pour éloigner son envie de vomir, tandis que sa vision devenait floue l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- C'est bien, tu es raisonnable, conclut-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. James a laissé une potion pour ta gueule de bois sur la table.

Il lui fallut une horrible minute pour rejoindre la table : son estomac menaçait de se vider à chaque pas, son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être à l'étroit dans sa boîte crânienne et ses yeux le brûlaient, sans qu'il sache si cela était dû à l'alcool ou au _Doloris_ qu'il avait reçu à Glasgow.

Il avala la potion d'une seule traite et attendit qu'elle fasse effet avant de rejoindre l'étage. La douche chaude lui fit presque autant de bien qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans toutefois avoir les mêmes effets. Son visage était marqué par les trois derniers jours : des ombres avaient creusé son visage, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux gonflés et comme il n'avait pas appliqué d'onguent sur ses blessures, le bleu qu'il avait reçu en tombant était encore loin de virer au jaune.  
Il s'appliqua à ne pas croiser son regard gris, craignant d'y reconnaître la folie de celui de Bellatrix ou la froideur de celui de Regulus quand il avait braqué sa baguette sur lui.

 _Sans même hésiter !_

Il aurait dû être en colère contre son frère, ou au moins contre Bellatrix. Au lieu de ça, il ne ressentait qu'une immense tristesse, comparable à celle qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était enfui de chez ses parents, ou quand Fleamont ou Euphémia Potter étaient décédés.

Comme s'il avait réalisé à Glasgow que son frère – _Merlin, son petit-frère !_ – était l'un des leurs – quand bien même il portait la marque depuis près de deux ans – et qu'il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire pour le sauver de l'influence néfaste des Black.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si douloureux.

Il se décida à rejoindre sa chambre et enfila un jean troué aux genoux, ainsi que son ancien t-shirt de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Judy l'attendait en bas des escaliers, sa veste de motarde sur le dos et son casque sous le bras.

\- Tu m'as promis une ballade pour étrenner ma moto, lui rappela-t-elle tout en désignant ses affaires d'un signe de tête.

\- Et je n'ai qu'une parole, Adler.

…

 **Mardi 29 Juillet 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

\- Lady Lestrange Madame, Lady Malefoy désire vous voir.

Bellatrix abandonna l'exemplaire de _La_ _Gazette_ et l'article qui dressait un bilan catastrophé de l'attaque de Glasgow. Son Elfe de Maison se tenait sur le pas de la porte et semblait fixer le bout de ses pieds avec inquiétude.

\- Dans la cheminée ?

\- Non, Maîtresse... Elle...

\- _Bellatrix_ !

Le cri perçant venait sans doute possible du hall d'entrée du Manoir et Bellatrix soupçonna sa jeune sœur d'avoir usé d'un _Sonorus_ pour être certaine d'être entendue. Elle fit claquer sa langue d'agacement mais se leva tout de même : Narcissa avait peut-être une bonne raison d'être en colère.

Sa sœur l'attendait d'un pied ferme devant le petit boudoir qui jouxtait le bureau de Rodolphus et Bellatrix l'y suivit, sans apprécier que Narcissa se comporte comme si elle était la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Un problème, petite-sœur ?

Narcissa lui dédia un regard aussi sombre que leur nom de jeune fille et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis passée voir Tante Walburga.

 _Regulus,_ songea aussitôt Bellatrix, tout en gardant un visage impassible.

\- Comment se porte-t-elle ?

\- Selon toi ?

\- Walburga est d'une santé de fer, elle l'a toujours été.

Le visage de Narcissa se raidit dans un masque de fureur tout juste contenue qui lui rappela leur mère.

\- Cesse ce jeu, Bellatrix ! Regulus a été blessé à Glasgow alors qu'il était sous ta protection !

\- Je ne suis pas sa nourrice, Narcissa. Il est assez grand pour se défendre seul.

\- Pour l'amour de Salazar ! Il n'a que dix-huit ans ! Il vient tout juste de quitter Poudlard !

\- Il est l'héritier de la famille Black ! Il doit se montrer digne de son rang et de la Cause ! Et il est vivant que je sache ?! Cela lui servira de leçon.

\- De leçon ?! On lui a tiré dessus ! Tu as laissé un _moldu_ tirer sur notre jeune cousin !

Bellatrix se figea et frotta par réflexe la brûlure due au canon brûlant qu'elle avait tenu à main nue. Elle sentit une bouffée de haine mêlée de dégoût monter jusqu'à son cœur : Sirius Black faisait la honte de leur famille. Elle aurait dû le tuer quand elle en avait eu l'occasion. Le Maître avait exigé la tête du petit traître et elle avait poussé sa chance à Glasgow.

Une telle erreur n'était pas prête de se reproduire.

\- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide et posée.

\- C'est ce que Walburga m'a dit.

\- Et bien notre chère Tante se trompe : la personne qui a tiré sur Regulus n'est autre que Sirius. Je le sais, j'étais là.

Narcissa pâlit sensiblement et attrapa le dossier du fauteuil près duquel elle se tenait, comme si le choc menaçait son équilibre. Sa réaction l'agaça au plus au point : pourquoi continuait-elle à penser à Sirius en tant qu'un membre de leur famille ? Il les avait tous trahis le jour où il avait laissé le Choixpeau l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

\- Oh je t'en prie Cissy ! Ce n'est pas une surprise ! C'est un traître, il est ami avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des loup-garous, et il fait partie de cet Ordre du Phénix. Il a choisi son camp depuis des années !

Narcissa déglutit bruyamment.

\- Regulus est quand même son frère...

\- Non. Son frère est ce Potter maintenant. Euphémia Potter s'en est assez vantée.

Narcissa détourna les yeux, mais Bellatrix remarqua quand même son regard brillant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fait irruption chez toi de la sorte, Bella.

Bellatrix balaya son excuse d'un signe de la main.

\- Veux-tu rester pour le thé ?

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire doux et s'installa sur le fauteuil avec grâce.

\- Volontiers.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à ses Elfes de Maison pour apporter une théière fumante et un service en porcelaine anglaise qui venait de la famille de son mari. Narcissa changea tout à fait de sujet en lui annonçant qu'elle allait redécorer entièrement la Grande Salle de Réception du Manoir Malefoy en vue de la Présentation de Draco à la société sorcière le jour de ses sept mois. Bellatrix feignit de s'en enthousiasmer et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander des nouvelles de son neveu et futur filleul.

La raison première de sa venue revint toutefois juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

\- Walburga aimerait que tu prennes Regulus sous ton aile. Elle ne veut pas perdre le seul fils qui lui reste.

…

 **Mardi 29 Juillet 1980, Angleterre.**

Sirius Black passa une nouvelle vitesse et ouvrit un peu plus les gaz. Le moteur de sa moto vrombit et il sortit de la courbe qu'il venait de négocier à toute vitesse. Devant lui, Judy se coucha sur son réservoir et se pencha tant et si bien dans le virage suivant qu'il se demanda l'espace d'une folle seconde si elle n'allait pas perdre son équilibre. Au lieu de ça, elle redressa son bolide avec maestria et gagna une nouvelle longueur d'avance sur lui. Sirius jura entre ses dents. Sa fierté aurait voulu plaider que la moto de Judy était de loin plus puissante que la sienne, mais il se devait de reconnaître que la jeune femme pilotait avec bien plus d'aisance que lui.

Deux virages plus loin, Sirius retrouva avec plaisir la large route rectiligne qui menait encore plus loin vers le sud-est de l'Angleterre, tandis que la mer envahissait l'horizon. Judy ralentit l'allure pour se mettre à sa hauteur et ils roulèrent encore une bonne demi-heure, emportant le vent dans leur course et savourant le chant de leurs moteurs.

...

\- Waw ! Je ne savais pas les côtes anglaises si sauvages ! C'est magnifique !

Sirius l'observa un moment avant de la rejoindre. Sa silhouette élancée se découpait dans le ciel encore clair, alors qu'elle se tenait au sommet d'une falaise surplombant la Manche. Ainsi tournée vers l'horizon, le vent marin jouant avec ses cheveux blonds, Sirius songea qu'elle était certainement plus libre qu'il ne le serait jamais.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Parfois... Quand j'ai besoin de respirer, répondit-il en s'asseyant à même la roche, les pieds dans le vide.

Elle l'imita en silence et Sirius profita simplement du spectacle. Des vagues puissantes se fracassaient contre les rochers dans un bruit de tonnerre, tandis que les eaux calmes d'une petite crique reflétaient le soleil de cette fin de juillet. Le vent soufflait fort aujourd'hui, apportant avec lui le sel du large, et Sirius sentit son esprit s'apaiser.

Judy posa une main sur son genou, attirant son attention.

\- J'ai été un peu directe toute à l'heure, mais si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

Il faillit se confier mais l'inquiétude dans le regard de Judy lui rappela qu'elle en savait déjà assez. Il se contenta d'attraper sa main et de la serrer avec force.

Le vent s'engouffra dans leur silence sans qu'il n'en ressente de la gène. Judy finit par déposer sa tête sur son épaule, et ce simple geste lui apporta plus de réconfort que les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il avait vidé.

\- Tu crois que l'eau est froide ?

\- Probablement entre seize et dix-huit degrés à cette période de l'année. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te sens capable de te baigner ?

Sirius lui jeta un coup d'oeil en coin et sourit en découvrant son sourire tordu. Il pouvait bien sûr décliner cette proposition et tous deux rentreraient à Londres avant la tombée de la nuit, ce qui restait une option très raisonnable.

Trop raisonnable peut-être.

Sirius n'avait jamais piqué une tête dans les eaux tumultueuses de la Manche et il n'était pas dit qu'un Gryffondor tel que lui se laisserait impressionner par un paquet de flotte.

Ce fut sans crainte aucune qu'il se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir. Judy sembla voir là un signal puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond et entreprit de se trouver un chemin sur les rochers. Sirius lui emboîta le pas, riant avec elle quand ils manquaient de tomber à cause des algues ou de l'humidité. Elle arriva la première sur un banc de sable qui était resté invisible depuis leur observatoire. Sirius la vit ôter ses affaires et elle se retrouva bientôt en sous-vêtements. Sans plus se soucier de lui, elle se jeta à l'eau. Il resta une poignée de secondes immobile à l'observer tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du bord d'une nage dynamique.

\- Viens ! Elle est super bonne ! lui cria-t-elle entre deux brasses.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et se débarrassa de ses vêtements à son tour avant de la rejoindre.

…

 **Jeudi 31 Juillet 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Patmol ! Patmol ! PAT-MOL !

Sirius grogna dans son sommeil et bascula sur le côté, emprisonnant sa tête dans son oreiller pour atténuer les cris qui tentaient de l'arracher aux doux bras de Morphée.

Le concert de portes claquées à la volée, suivit de bruits de course dans l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre se fit toutefois trop pressant pour être ignoré. Une main se posa sur son épaule et commença à le secouer avec force. Il ouvrit les yeux à regret et appris avec humeur qu'il était à peine six heures du matin.

La personne qui s'était introduite chez lui pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et alluma toutes les lumières sans prévenir.

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes, tandis que Judy étouffait une série de jurons particulièrement vulgaires dans les couvertures qu'elle avait rabattues sur elle pour atténuer la soudaine luminosité.

\- Patmol ! Lève-toi ! Lily est à l'hôpital !

Sirius posa sur James un regard terriblement vide. _Lily, hôpital..._

Une dizaine de scénarios catastrophes se mélangèrent dans sa tête en même temps que les questions déferlaient. Pourquoi Lily était-elle à l'hôpital ? Les Mangemorts n'auraient pas attaqué les Potter ? Non, James ne semblait pas blessé. Même plutôt heureux. Et le bébé ? Le bébé allait bien ?

Le bébé !

Alors que James s'impatientait au pied de sa porte, Sirius comprit enfin ce dont il était question. Le sommeil reflua d'un coup et il se leva d'un bond, s'emmêlant les pieds dans les couvertures. Il se réceptionna difficilement sur le sol et, sans plus chercher à se dépêtrer des draps qui le retenaient toujours prisonnier, il rampa sur le sol jusqu'à son armoire et attrapa les premiers vêtements à sa portée.

\- Je t'attends dans ton salon, dit James avec une voix d'automate avant de sortir.

Sirius rencontra plusieurs problèmes quand il tenta de s'habiller, tant il était troublé par ce qui était en train de se passer. Le bébé arrivait. Lily était à l'hôpital parce qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher et en tant que futur parrain, il devait soutenir James et prévenir Remus, Peter et les Evans. Tout à sa lutte pour ne pas paniquer, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se libérer (sous les rires de Judy) et il s'obligea à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait quand il tenta d'enfiler une chaussette en guise de t-shirt.

Il quittait la pièce à son tour quand Judy le rappela.

\- Sirius ! Ton pantalon !

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin !

Il réussit à le mettre correctement du premier coup et se tourna vers Judy avant de partir.

\- Le bébé de James arrive ! Je... A plus tard!

Sirius ne vit pas le regard à la fois tendre et amusé qu'elle posa sur lui. Elle se rallongea sans un mot, éteignit les lumières d'un coup de baguette.  
Fixa le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

…

 **Jeudi 31 Juillet 1980, Maternité, Londres.**

Sirius réalisa en grimaçant qu'il venait de relire pour la cinquième fois la même phrase du _Shoot ! Football Magazine._ Puisqu'il ne pouvait apparemment pas fumer – les infirmières moldues semblaient nourrir la même haine que Minerva McGonagall à l'encontre de ses cigarettes – il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'une distraction. Seulement, la petite pièce aux murs jaunâtres où il attendait en compagnie de Remus et Peter était vide d'intérêt. Quelques affiches, collées de travers au petit bonheur la chance, vantaient des lotions pour bébés ou un large choix de layettes. Sirius détourna les yeux à chaque fois. S'il les relisait à nouveau, il ne serait bientôt plus capable d'effacer les slogans publicitaires de sa mémoire.  
Une fois n'était pas coutume, il admira le calme de Remus face à lui. Le loup-garou feuilletait consciencieusement chaque page de chaque magazine, fronçant les sourcils quand un article l'intéressait, le tout dans un silence religieux. Peter, lui, gérait l'attente en avalant paquets de bonbons sur paquets de bonbons.

Sirius se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas dans la petite salle d'attente.

Les neuf derniers mois étaient passés trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt à devenir parrain. Pas encore. Il ne savait même pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Et si c'était une fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire d'une filleule ? Les bébés, ce n'était pas son truc. Alors les bébés filles ! Il n'en avait pas vu souvent et avec les déboires qu'il avait essuyé avec Nymphadora, la fille d'Androméda, il ne se sentait pas de s'occuper d'un bébé-fille. Et puis, elle allait grandir et il devrait la mettre en garde contre les garçons, briser les mâchoires de ses prétendants trop assidus... Et certainement tout un tas d'autres trucs dont il n'avait même pas idée. Alors qu'un filleul... Il y aurait toujours le passage bébé-garçon qu'il se savait incapable à gérer, mais tout le reste, quand il allait grandir, il savait. Lui apprendre les règles du Quidditch, lui donner des idées pour rendre ses parents fous et jouer au mentor en ce qui concernait les filles, c'était largement dans ses capacités.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, terminant de les emmêler tout à fait, et jeta un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge dans le couloir. Dix-sept heures. Cela faisait déjà plus de dix heures qu'ils étaient là et Sirius se demandait parfois si tout cela était bien normal...

\- Patmol, veux-tu bien arrêter de tourner en rond comme ça, dit Remus. Tu vas finir par me donner le tournis.

Sirius grogna mais continua son manège. Les minutes étaient plus longues quand il était assis.

\- Je n'ose pas imaginer l'état de James, soupira le loup-garou.

\- C'est clair, renchérit Peter. Tu crois que les infirmières nous le dirait s'il faisait un malaise ?

Remus rit avec son meilleur-ami et Sirius grogna à nouveau. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils plaisanter dans une telle situation ?

\- Sirius, pour l'amour de Merlin, assieds-toi ! C'est James et Lily qui vont devenir parents, pas toi !

\- Mais je vais devenir _parrain ! s_ 'écria-t-il en faisant face à ses deux amis. Est-ce que tu te rends compte Lunard ? Parrain !

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard consterné.

\- Et ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Sirius les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. Ils se fichaient de lui en plus !

\- C'est une énorme responsabilité ! Il va falloir.. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est censé faire un parrain ! Et si le petit ne m'aimait pas, hein ? Vous y avez pensé à ça ? Et en plus, je...

\- Si Lily apprend que tu te prends la tête comme ça, l'interrompit la voix de James, elle ne va plus vouloir que tu sois le parrain, vieux.

Sirius pivota vivement vers la porte.

\- Alors ça, pas question ! On a fait un pacte ! Je suis le témoin et le pa... C'est le bébé ?

James sourit et s'approcha de lui, penchant le paquet blanc qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse le voir. Remus et Peter se levèrent d'un bond derrière lui pour découvrir le premier héritier des Maraudeurs.

\- Je vous présente Harry James Potter les gars.

\- Il est minuscule, marmonna Sirius, ses yeux littéralement fixés sur le petit visage du nouveau-né qui, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés, semblait bien indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

\- C'est un magnifique petit bonhomme, James. Félicitations, dit Remus. Lily va bien ?

\- Fatiguée. Mais tout s'est bien passé, le... Patmol, ça va ?

Sirius voulut répondre qu'à part son cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure et ses jambes en coton, il se sentait en pleine forme, mais sa vue se brouilla d'un coup et puis tout devint noir.

…

 **Jeudi 31 Juillet 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Tu t'es évanoui ?

\- A peine une minute ! Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça ! C'est bon, rigole, je m'en souviendrai.

Judy tenta de retrouver un visage sérieux à plusieurs reprises mais semblait échouer à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait. Sirius se détourna, drapé dans sa fierté, et préféra ne plus lui prêter attention. Il avait passé une journée riche en émotions et la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, c'était soutenir une nouvelle séance de moqueries. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas à cause de l'émotion qu'il avait tourné de l'oeil. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille quand James leur avait amené Harry. Il était en hypoglycémie, il en était certain. Mais ça, personne ne voulait le croire. Peter, James et Remus n'avaient pas arrêté de le mettre en boîte après qu'il soit revenu à lui et il savait d'avance que ce que ses trois amis lui avaient fait endurer ne serait rien en comparaison de ce que Lily lui préparait. Il était peu probable qu'elle arrête de faire allusion à cet épisode avant que Harry ne quitte Poudlard.

\- Tu es vexé ? susurra Judy à son oreille de sa voix chaude et vibrante, celle-là même qui semblait lui ôter une partie de sa raison à chaque fois qu'elle l'utilisait.

Il réussit toutefois à se contenir et la détailla du coin de l'oeil. Elle avait retrouvé son calme et le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était incroyablement pénétrant. Sirius resta quelques secondes hypnotisé par la beauté de ses yeux bleus nuit avant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je suis terriblement vexé, répondit-il en se détournant pour contempler la cheminée qui trônait dans son salon, face au canapé où ils étaient assis. Il va falloir que tu déploies un trésor d'imagination pour que je te pardonne.

Judy rit doucement avant de se redresser à côté de lui. Sirius s'empêcha de tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'elle comptait faire mais ne fut pas surpris quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Sirius se retrouvèrent pour son plus grand plaisir à la hauteur du léger décolleté que laissait apparaître le débardeur noir de la jeune femme.

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et l'obligea à relever à la tête. Sans autre forme de procès, elle l'embrassa.

Il tenta de résister un peu, juste pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais abandonna très vite. En temps normal, c'est-à-dire quand ils gardaient une distance raisonnable entre eux, il trouvait Judy très attirante, mais quand ils s'embrassaient, il avait subitement beaucoup de mal à garder un minimum de lucidité. Les baisers de Judy étaient grisants et même le grand connaisseur qu'il était avait du mal à expliquer ce phénomène. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou et il attrapa ses hanches, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Il regretta l'espace d'une pensée que son short en jean soit si parfaitement ajusté, puis la fit basculer sur le canapé, ses mains commençant à explorer les courbes d'un corps désormais familier, tandis qu'elle entreprenait de lui enlever son t-shirt.

Judy interrompit leur baiser sans crier gare et Sirius eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils devant son sourire mutin.

\- Tu ne risques pas de faire un nouveau malaise, pas vrai ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser aussi léger que la brise.

\- Je suis toujours en forme pour ça.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Elles disent toutes ça avant.

Elle eut une exclamation faussement outrée qu'il se fit un plaisir d'étouffer d'un nouveau baiser.

Ils oublièrent bien vite le reste.

…

 **Samedi 2 Août 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius termina d'attacher la poignée de ballons avec soin et se recula d'un pas pour contempler son œuvre : un peu partout dans son salon, des grappes de sphères colorées flottaient au grè des courants d'air. Une large banderole où l'on pouvait lire « Bienvenue à Harry Potter, le nouveau Maraudeur !» était accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine et Peter avait disposé tous les plats des invités sur le buffet et sur la table.

A son sens, ils étaient donc fin prêts pour l'arrivée du couple Potter et de leur nouveau-né, mais ses deux meilleurs-amis continuaient de s'affairer à toute allure tandis que les invités – pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre – étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Hé Lunard ! J'ai fini ! Tu veux que je fasse autre chose ?

Le loup-garou se figea et la pile d'assiettes et de serviettes en papier tangua dangereusement. Voyant qu'il le dévisageait, Sirius haussa les sourcils pour l'inciter à répondre.

\- Tu as été rapide.

\- Oui j'ai eu mon Aspic de Sortilège, je te rappelle.

\- C'est vrai. Euh... Tu n'as qu'à... Je ne sais pas Sirius !

\- Il doit bien rester un truc que je peux faire. Peter et toi avaient presque tout fait.

\- C'est nous qui avons proposé. Et puis tu prêtes ta maison quand même. Ecoute, je vais ranger ça. Va jeter un coup d'oeil à la pile des cadeaux pour Harry... Voir si ça ne risque pas de tomber.

\- D'accord.

Il dut esquiver plusieurs personnes pour rejoindre le coin de la pièce que Remus avait réservé pour entreposer les cadeaux de naissance et ne fut même pas surpris de les trouver parfaitement rangés. Il abandonna la partie et se mit à la recherche d'une Bièraubeurre. Remus et Peter semblaient partager le même avis sur ses capacités d'organisation et ils avaient rusé toute la semaine pour le tenir éloigné des préparatifs. Sirius se consola en se promettant de mettre une ambiance de folie plus tard et commença à discuter avec Benjy Fenwick des résultats toujours aussi médiocres des Canons de Chudley.

A mesure que l'heure d'arrivée des Potter se rapprochait, l'enthousiasme emplit la pièce et Remus et Peter vinrent le rejoindre, l'air satisfait de leur travail.

\- Vous avez assuré les gars, les félicita-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un même regard complice :

\- Merci, Patmol. Je pense que ça fera plaisir à James et Lily.

\- On sait tous les deux que James est toujours content de se retrouver au centre des attentions.

\- Harry risque de lui piquer la vedette, intervint Peter.

Sirius sourit largement avant de terminer sa bouteille.

La claque qu'il reçut dans le dos manqua pourtant de lui faire tout recracher sur Benjy.

\- Sirius ! On dépose ça où ?

Il se força à avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis se tourna pour faire face à son agresseur : un jeune homme roux plus âgé que lui de quelques années souriait largement, visiblement fier de son entrée. Sirius prit le temps de le fustiger du regard avant de porter attention aux trois imposants plats en lévitation qui lui tirèrent une grimace torve :

\- Si c'est toi qui les as fait, la poubelle est dans la cuisine, répondit-il finalement.

Fabian Prewett se rembrunit tandis que Remus, Peter, Benjy et Gideon éclataient de rire.

\- On est passé chez notre grande sœur chérie, expliqua finalement Gideon après s'être calmé. Comme elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de chacun, elle a fait trois gâteaux.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux les mettre sur le buffet derrière, concéda Remus.

Fabian agita sa baguette avec nonchalance puis conjura deux verres pour Gideon et lui. Sirius détailla les deux frères du coin de l'oeil, à l'affût du mauvais coup qu'il sentait venir. Son instinct de Maraudeur ne le trompait jamais quand il était en présence d'autres fauteurs de troubles notoires.

\- Alors Sirius, remis de tes émotions ? lança Gideon une fois qu'ils eurent échangé un paquet de banalités.

Sirius serra les dents et fixa ses deux meilleurs-amis sans oser croire que Remus et Peter essayaient de jouer aux innocents.

\- Ce n'était pas sous le coup de l'émotion ! Je n'avais rien mangé depuis la veille !

Ils rirent tous, Peter et Remus compris.

Tout en se promettant de leur faire payer leur traîtrise, Sirius garda un visage impénétrable et releva le menton. Que lui restait-il à part sa fierté mise à mal par de telles histoires ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça, Black, s'amusa Fabian en lui remettant une claque dans le dos. Gideon et moi, on comprend parfaitement ce que ça fait de devenir tonton pour la première fois. Et si tu veux tout savoir, il a fallu attendre la naissance de Ron pour que Gideon arrive à ne pas pleurer... Mais c'est quand même notre sixième neveu !

Les oreilles du concerné virèrent au rouge mais il haussa les épaules quand il croisa son regard.

\- Ce n'était pas beau à voir pour Bill. Dire qu'il va avoir dix ans dans quelques mois...

\- Je te préviens que je nierais tout lien de parenté si tu pleures quand il recevra sa lettre de Poudlard.

\- Arrête de jouer les durs, Fabian. Tu es encore plus gaga que moi ! Les garçons lui font faire ce qu'ils veulent. L'autre jour, il a passé l'après-midi à quatre pattes pour imiter un hippogriffe et la fois d'avant, c'était une licorne.

Fabian eut une grimace coupable, avant de retrouver son immuable sourire :

\- Molly et Arthur parlent d'avoir un petit dernier avant que Bill ne rentre à Poudlard. Je parie ce que vous voulez que Gideon s'évanouira si c'est une fille !

Sirius rit avec les autres, ravi que l'on se moque d'une autre personne que lui. La discussion ne tarda pas à s'orienter sur les derniers exploits des garçons Weasley : d'après leurs oncles, Bill et Charlie avaient pour habitude de mettre Loustry Sainte-Chaspoule sans dessus dessous et les jumeaux, Fred et George, avaient déjà plus de bêtises à leur actif du haut de leur deux ans et demi que leur trois aînés. A les entendre, seul le troisième était sage, même s'il était trop tôt pour se prononcer concernant le petit Ron.

A seize heures précises, la sonnerie résonna dans la maison et Sirius se précipita pour accueillir les vedettes de la journée.

\- Pile à l'heure ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

James sourit largement et Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es le seul qui ait des problèmes avec la ponctualité Black, se moqua la jeune femme tout en entrant.

D'ordinaire, Sirius aurait soutenu qu'il arrivait toujours à l'heure précise qu'il avait _choisi_ mais il était trop occupé à fixer son filleul pour ça : emmailloté dans une couverture blanche, Harry dormait à poings fermés, ce qui le rendait encore plus fragile et adorable que d'habitude.

\- Tu peux cligner des yeux Patmol, il ne va pas transplaner.

Sirius s'obligea à détourner le regard :

\- S'il est aussi doué que toi en sortilège, il n'y a aucun risque, répliqua-t-il tout de même pour donner le change.

Il conduisit ses amis dans le salon et une explosion de « Félicitations » les accueillit triomphalement.

\- Je croyais que tu avais parlé d'une petite fête avec Remus et Peter, marmonna James en se penchant vers lui.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas croire ce que je dis. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

James sembla étudier la possibilité de l'assommer avant de s'avouer vaincu et de réclamer une Bièraubeurre.

…

 **Samedi 2 Août 1980, Appartement de Cygnus Black, Londres.**

Bellatrix frappa à la porte de bois sombre qui se découpait nettement sur le mur d'une blancheur immaculée. Une fois de plus, elle se sentit immensément fière que le Maître la considère suffisamment imporrante pour l'inviter ici, dans ce magnifique appartement que Rodulphus et elle avaient mis à son entière disposition. Situé en plein cœur de Londres, à deux pas du Ministère de la Magie, il avait appartenu à la famille Black des générations durant et le père de Bellatrix, Cygnus Black, avait pour habitude de traiter ses affaires ici, loin de l'agitation du manoir familial.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement pour la laisser entrer et elle se retrouva dans une longue pièce au sol de marbre noir. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une marqueterie fine en bois rare jusqu'à mi-hauteur, puis une tapisserie verte aux broderies argentés courait jusqu'au plafond. Bellatrix s'avança jusqu'au majestueux bureau et s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

\- Mes respects, mon Seigneur.

\- Relève-toi Bella... Nous avons à parler.

Elle s'exécuta en silence et attendit que son Maître prenne la parole.

\- J'ai réfléchi à la faveur que Rodulphus et toi m'avaient demandé, et j'ai décidé de vous l'accorder.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas relever la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, afin de s'assurer que tout cela était vrai. Puis un espoir immense monta en elle, chassant le froid qui la menaçait. Un air nouveau fit gonfler ses poumons et un discret sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait cet enfant tant désiré, c'était maintenant une certitude.

\- Merci, mon Seigneur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Rodolphus et moi feront tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour nous montrer à la hauteur de ce geste.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Bella... Cependant, je ne pourrais pas effectuer le rituel avant Halloween. La Magie Noire n'est jamais plus efficace qu'entre cette nuit-là et le solstice d'Hiver. Qui plus est, j'ai besoin de toi pour une tâche très importante.

Bellatrix rangea le merveilleux cadeau fait par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant de lui accorder toute l'importance qu'il méritait plus tard, et se concentra sur les paroles de son Maître.

La cause passait avant tout.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'Ordre du Phénix est de plus en plus actif. Dumbledore et sa poignée d'illuminés commencent à devenir gênants... Je veux que tu arrives à trouver un moyen pour que nous ayons un espion dans le camp de Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez que je force un des membres à trahir l'Ordre ?

\- Oui.

Bellatrix ne chercha pas à retenir son sourire mauvais, tant ce projet la ravissait. Dans son esprit, l'image de son jeune cousin, Sirius Black, se dessina nettement, et une vague de haine pure la traversa. De tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il était sans conteste le plus abject et elle s'était promis de lui faire payer sa défection à son nom, à son sang et à son rang.

Son Maître lui offrait la possibilité de lui montrer à quel point elle lui était dévouée, tout en lui permettant de réaliser un autre de ses souhaits les plus chers.

Sans plus chercher à réfléchir, elle plia à nouveau les genoux et salua son Maître avec la plus grande déférence.

…

 **Dimanche 3 Août 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Assis sur les marches de son perron, Sirius observait Judy faire les dernières vérifications sur sa moto avant son départ, sans réussir à mettre des mots sur les pensées qui se bousculaient sous son crâne. Il avait beau retourner le problème sous tous les angles, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que la jeune femme rentrait aux Etats-Unis et pire que cela, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ il se sentait si affecté.

Certes, Judy était une amie. Une _très bonne amie_ même. Il s'entendait à merveille avec elle, il adorait se disputer avec elle pour un rien, les nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis cette mémorable soirée pluvieuse étaient parmi les meilleures qu'il ait connu... Mais elle restait une fille qu'il avait rencontré à peine six mois plus tôt.

Il ne devrait pas avoir l'impression de revivre ce jour où il avait aidé Lily et James à s'installer dans leur premier appartement et qu'il avait compris que son meilleur-ami risquait d'être nettement moins présent à ses côtés maintenant qu'il avait sa _fiancée_ à chouchouter.

Cet étrange sentiment de solitude et cette horrible impression qu'il était en train de prendre un virage si courbe qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner la route qu'il l'attendait derrière.

Sirius grimaça quand il se rendit compte de sa réflexion et se redressa.

Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas comparer neuf ans d'amitié indéfectible – ou presque – à ce qu'il y avait entre Judy et lui.

Il retrouverait ses habitudes de célibataire endurci d'ici peu. Et de toute façon, Judy lui avait promis qu'elle passerait à l'occasion.

\- Bon, et bien je crois que je suis prête à partir, lança Judy en passant son sac à dos sur une épaule.

Sirius la détailla pour la énième fois de la journée, appréciant la tenue de motarde qui lui allait parfaitement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de haïr ce qu'elle représentait.

\- Tu ne vas pas pleurer, pas vrai Black ? se moqua-t-elle avant de venir se poster devant lui.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin pour se donner une contenance.

\- De soulagement ? Seulement quand tu ne seras plus là pour le voir. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit sa main libre vers lui pour l'inciter à se lever. Sirius sentit les coins de ses lèvres retomber et il ne put retenir son soupir tandis qu'il attrapait sa main.

A se tenir face à elle, il ne savait définitivement plus quoi dire. Ou plutôt si... Mais elle avait pris sa décision bien avant que leurs routes ne se croisent.

Il vit toutefois dans ses yeux bleus qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas apprécier ces _au revoir._

 _-_ Je... Tu vas me manquer, Black. Parfois.

Aucun commentaire inspiré ne lui vint cette fois-ci et il préféra l'attirer contre lui pour une étreinte maladroite qui ne dura que quelques secondes. En s'écartant, Judy déposa un baiser sur sa joue, leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau...

\- Patmol ! Patmol où es...

La voix de Peter les fit sursauter dans un même ensemble.

\- Je tombe à un mauvais moment ? demanda le jeune homme.

Sirius se retint pour ne pas le fusiller du regard.

\- Pas du tout, j'allais y aller, répondit Judy.

Tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, elle enfila son casque rouge, enjamba sa bécane puis ouvrit les gazs à fond, non sans leur faire un dernier signe de la main quand elle tourna au bout de la rue.

Sirius resta un long moment à fixer le vide.

\- Tu ne vas pas nous faire une jamesite aiguë, pas vrai Patmol ?

Il assassina son meilleur-ami du regard.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 03/04/2016_


	6. Stars: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes. **Torture explicite dans ce chapitre.**

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux. Merci à **BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore** pour sa review !

De vous à moi, celui-ci fait sans doute parti de mon top 5 pour la première partie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ;) Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 6**

 _« … And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness… »_

 _(No Bravery – James Blunt)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 13 Août, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius poussa la porte de sa maison avec soulagement et se contenta de fermer sa porte à clef, tout en priant pour qu'aucun Mangemort ne l'ait suivi jusqu'ici. Il était de loin bien trop fatigué pour relancer tous les sortilèges qui protégeaient sa maison.

 _Vigilance constante !_

\- Va te faire foutre, Fol-Oeil, grogna-t-il.

Il se hissa difficilement jusqu'au premier étage et se força à prendre une douche, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à dormir s'il gardait sur lui l'odeur de la guerre.

Même si elle semblait tout envelopper dernièrement.  
Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait blâmer sa forme Animagus ou les attaques presque quotidiennes des Géants à travers le pays, mais il avait l'impression que le savon arrachait de plus en plus difficilement la sueur à sa peau ou le sang sur ses mains. Le froid ne le quittait plus vraiment – la veille, il avait allumé un feu _en plein mois d'Août_ sans succès – et il tenait les Détraqueurs qui hantaient les rues détruites après le départ des Mangemorts pour responsables, signe que les combattants de la lumière avaient de plus en plus de mal à conjurer des Patroni.

Il ôta ses vêtements et les déposa directement à côté de la poubelle, sachant qu'il ne pourrait ni réparer son jean déchiré, ni son t-shirt lacéré et encore moins le pull brûlé et taché à plusieurs endroits. L'eau brûlante de la douche emporta le sang de ses blessures et la crasse que la fumée âcre avait déposé sur lui. Il se refusa à compter les bleus qui ornaient ses côtes – il avait fait un vol plané durant un duel – ni la peau à vif de ses poings – les sortilèges et les potions ne pourraient bientôt plus rien faire pour lui –.

Il laissa l'eau qui battait contre les parois repousser le silence de sa maison, espérant que les cris finiraient par quitter ses oreilles, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'ils quittent son cœur. Quand il réussissait à trouver le sommeil, ses rêves étaient peuplés de morts entassés aux pieds d'immeubles détruits, de Géants hideux et sanguinolents qui jetaient des projectiles dans sa direction. Tandis qu'il courait à travers des champs de ruines, il finissait toujours par trouver le corps d'un être cher – James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Marlène, Judy et même Fol-Oeil –. S'il ne se réveillait pas en sursaut à ce moment-là, ses rêves le ramenaient inlassablement dans cette ruelle de Glasgow. Son frère et Bellatrix – leurs visages découverts – l'accueillaient avec le même regard emplie de haine.  
 _J_ _'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas assez l'occasion, Regulus... Je veux l'entendre supplier !_

Il secoua la tête à la façon de Patmol pour éloigner la voix de sa cousine, désespérant d'y arriver un jour.

La guerre avait pris un tournant catastrophique en l'espace d'un mois. L'Ordre était englué dans les attaques et n'était plus qu'un renfort de moins en moins efficace pour les Aurors et les Tireurs d'Elite. Remus était parti depuis presque deux semaines en mission dans un groupe de loup-garous où il tentait de se faire accepter, Peter ne quittait les Archives du Ministère que pour dormir tant son service était sollicité pour l'identification des corps. L'opération de publicité était au point mort puisque seuls James, Lily et Alice avaient du temps à lui consacrer, et que les deux jeunes mamans préféraient utiliser leur talent en potions pour approvisionner tout le monde, laissant le soin à James de surveiller Harry et Neville.

 _Harry._

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui lui déchirait la mâchoire, Sirius eut un faible sourire à la pensée de son filleul adoré.

La guerre avait pris un tournant catastrophique et Harry était la seule lumière au milieu de tout ce chaos.  
Ses sourires éloignaient les cris des victimes des Mangemorts, ses yeux innocents les images des attaques et sa chaleur le froid des Détraqueurs.

Sirius savait que s'il gardait espoir de vaincre Voldemort et la force de se battre, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son filleul grandisse dans un tel merdier.  
Il coupa l'eau, essora vaguement les longues mèches noires qui touchaient maintenant ses épaules, et ne garda qu'une serviette autour de ses hanches.

\- Godric Sirius ! Tu es dans un état lamentable.

Sirius sursauta violemment en trouvant Lily dans sa chambre, assise sur le bord de son lit, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux verts.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Tu as oublié de nous envoyer un Patronus et James était inquiet. Comme je suis meilleure en Charme que lui, je suis venue voir si tu allais bien. Viens là.

Elle désigna le lit et Sirius repéra une grande boîte qui devait contenir un large choix de fioles et de bandages.

\- Deux secondes, grogna-t-il tout en attrapant un caleçon avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, essayant de penser des malédictions silencieuses à destination de son frère de cœur.

Il lui sembla que son lit n'avait jamais été plus confortable quand il le retrouva, et il soupira d'aise quand Lily commença par jeter un sortilège sur le côté gauche de son visage.

Il ne savait plus vraiment s'il avait reçu un maléfice, s'il était tombé ou si un Inféri lui avait rendu un crochet du droit.

\- Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle inspectait ses côtes du bout des doigts pour vérifier si elles étaient cassées.

\- Très bien. Ses yeux sont de moins en moins bleus. Je crois que James va gagner son pari.

\- Tu es sure qu'il n'a pas utilisé la magie ?

\- Certaine. Il sait qu'il dormira sur _ton_ canapé si je le vois pointer sa baguette sur _mon_ fils.

Il sourit en la voyant froncer les sourcils d'un air menaçant, se souvenant que pendant de longues années, cette expression avait été la seule qu'elle adressait aux Maraudeurs.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure à Lily pour venir à bout de ses blessures superficielles.

\- Je sais que James et toi vous pensez invincibles, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il faut que tu prennes un peu plus soin de toi, Sirius.

Il garda le silence et s'enfonça dans son oreiller.

Lily lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force, avant de l'obliger à la regarder.

\- Pas de ça, Black. James n'est pas le seul à pouvoir te faire des leçons de morale.

\- Il se prend pour mon grand-frère, quand bien même je suis plus vieux que lui.

\- N'a-t-on pas établi que je suis ta sœur ?

Un éclat de rire lui échappa malgré lui, face à son ton plein de défi.

\- _Petite-_ sœur.

\- Tu as le droit de rêver.

Il voulut discuter mais un bâillement le coupa dans son élan, laissant une chance au silence de s'installer dans la pièce. Lily lui tenait toujours la main et le couvait du regard tendre qu'elle réservait aux gens qu'elle aimait.

\- Merci Bichette.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour redessiner les cernes sous ses yeux avec douceur, l'inquiétude à nouveau dans son regard.

\- J'ai de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves si tu veux.

Il fut presque tenté de jouer les durs, mais il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Lily réussisse à la lui faire prendre de force si elle estimait qu'il en avait besoin.

Il hocha la tête et elle lâcha sa main pour aller chercher une fiole au contenu violet dans sa boîte. Elle s'installa ensuite à sa gauche, sa tête sur son épaule et un bras en travers de son torse recouvert de pommades à l'odeur infecte. Il la serra contre lui et embrassa le dessus de sa tête, soulagé de ne pas être seul cette fois-ci.

\- James va être jaloux.

\- James est toujours jaloux. Sois un gentil garçon et bois ta potion.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard avec le sentiment d'avoir dormi plus en une seule fois qu'en six semaines. Bien sûr, Lily était partie retrouver ses deux hommes, mais avait laissé quatre fioles sur sa table de nuit et un bout de parchemin recouvert par son écriture élégante.

 _Cul sec.  
_

Il s'exécuta docilement puis s'habilla avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Une bonne fée – Lily sans doute possible – avait fait disparaître la vaisselle sale dans son évier et rassemblé son courrier en retard en deux piles parfaitement alignées. Il trouva des pancakes dans son placard à froid et un nouveau petit mot.

 _N'en prend pas l'habitude._

\- Merci, Lily, souffla-t-il tout en s'installant à la table de sa cuisine, l'assiette de pancakes dans une main et une tasse de café qu'il réchauffa d'un sort dans l'autre.

Lily avait rassemblé les numéros de _La Gazette,_ trois lettres venant de Gringotts qu'il ignora et une enveloppe scellée par le blason des Malefoy.

Il grimaça en reconnaissant l'écriture de Narcissa et décida de manger avant de lire ce que sa cousine lui avait envoyé : sachant qu'elle ne s'était pas donnée la peine de le prévenir de la naissance de son fils, Draco, au début du mois de Juin, le contenu de la lettre n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi Lily l'avait placé dans la pile des mauvaises nouvelles.

La seconde pile contenait une lettre d'Androméda – qui lui donnait des nouvelles et réitérait son invitation à manger, un dessin de Nymphadora – où il crut se reconnaître, tout en songeant que sa jeune cousine ne ferait certainement pas carrière en tant qu'artiste peintre – et une photo d'un Harry souriant vêtu d'une simple couche décorée de Vifs d'Or – ce qui était à coup sûr une idée de James –.

Il sourit et retourna la photo, retrouvant sans surprise l'écriture brouillonne de son meilleur-ami.

 _Le Baptême de Harry James Potter  
se déroulera le Vendredi 22 Août 1980  
à l'Eglise de Cokeworth à 15h._

 _Présence du parrain obligatoire._

Sirius retourna à nouveau la photographie et tenta de deviner la couleur définitive des yeux d'Harry. Il avait misé un Galion sur gris, puisque la mère de James était la fille de Belvina Black et surtout pour agacer Lily – qui avait été horrifiée à l'idée que son fils puisse être à l'image de James et lui – et James – parce qu'il jurait depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à Lily que leur aîné serait son portrait craché mais avec les yeux de Lily –.

Il serait toutefois très étonné de gagner : James avait une tendance agaçante à avoir raison.

La dernière lettre venait de Judy et était accompagnée d'une boîte contenant quatre chargeurs pour son arme automatique.

 _Hey, beau gosse !_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera vivant et pas trop abîmé. Les journaux américains moldus parlent tous les jours de votre « guerre civile » et je suis presque sûre de t'avoir aperçu lors d'un reportage. Ceci explique donc tes munitions : je serais ravie d'apprendre que l'un de ces salopards a fini avec une de ces balles entre les deux yeux._

 _A part le sujet qui fâche : je suis de retour au travail chez mon ancien patron – je suis apparemment irremplaçable – et mon père a adoré sa balade dans les airs. Mon oncle moins (je crois qu'il s'est découvert une tendance au vertige). J'ai une compétition de boxe dans un mois. Mon entraîneur ne me lâche donc pas et mon coach est un tyran. Il s'avère que ce dernier est aussi mon oncle, aussi lui ai-je promis de m'exercer sur lui s'il oubliait de m'acheter des gâteaux._

 _Comment va ton adorable filleul ? (Ironie, ironie, i-ro-nie !). Une demie page Sirius ! Tu es complètement gaga de ce gosse ! A croire que tu es le père ! Dois-je envoyer une lettre à Potter pour lui faire part de mes doutes ?_

 _Ah, et Lily peut m'envoyer des lettres si ça lui fait plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûre que ma vie soit si passionnante mais je lui accorde que j'ai plus de conversation que vous quatre Maraudeurs réunis. Qui plus est, nous devons mettre sur pied notre business : j'ai parié avec mon oncle que je serais millionnaire avant mes trente ans et il va bien falloir que je commence quelque part (à moins que tu connaisses un héritier en mal d'amour ou un vieil homme riche sur le point de mourir ?)_

 _Je vais te laisser, j'ai une journée shopping demain et Dieu m'en soit témoin, une compétition de boxe est une promenade de santé à côté de ça.  
_

 _Sois prudent, ne joues pas les héros et achète-toi un coup de poing américain pour l'amour de Dieu !_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Judy A._

Tout en se promettant de demander à Lily ce qu'était un _coup de poing américain,_ il avala sa dernière bouchée de pancakes et se résigna à lire la lettre de Narcissa tant qu'il était de bonne humeur et à peu près reposé.

Avec un peu de chance, sa mère était morte.

Quand il réalisa que la lettre était arrivée près d'un mois plus tôt et qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas remarquée, il se résigna. Si Walburga Black était morte, il aurait fini par être au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Elle était très peu appréciée, certes, mais connue dans la communauté sorcière.

 _Sirius,_

 _Je sais que tes relations avec Regulus sont encore plus compliquées qu'avec le reste de la famille, mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais jusqu'à tirer sur ton propre frère ! Il aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir par ta faute ! Par Viviane, il n'a que dix-huit ans ! Il vient tout juste de quitter Poudlard ! Pour quelqu'un qui dit se battre pour les bonnes raisons, je crois que tu ferais bien de te remettre en question ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me décevrais encore plus que le jour où tu as quitté le toit parental._

 _Et je te préviens jeune homme : je ne te laisserai pas faire à nouveau du mal à Regulus. Tu l'as peut-être oublié, mais j'ai le sens de la famille et je ne tolère pas que l'on touche à la mienne !_

 _Lady Narcissa Malefoy._

Sirius dut relire la lettre de sa cousine deux fois avant de digérer l'accusation et la menace qu'elle contenait. Il n'était pas surpris de passer pour le méchant : Bellatrix avait dû raconter sa version des faits et avait toujours essayé de convaincre Narcissa qu'il était une erreur de la nature. La menace était toutefois une nouveauté qui lui fit plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Narcissa et lui s'étaient toujours entendus : elle était la plus joviale des trois sœurs Black, toujours à essayer que les cinq cousins passent du bon temps ensemble. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où elle avait réconcilié Bellatrix et Androméda, ou Regulus et lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor. Après qu'il se soit enfui, elle avait essayé de le ramener à la raison et était même venue prendre le thé chez les Potter pour assouplir sa décision. Ils s'étaient éloignés à cause de la guerre, quand la loyauté de Lucius et Bellatrix n'avaient plus fait de doute et que la sienne avait éclaté au grand jour après sa sortie de Poudlard.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Narcissa deviendrait son ennemie.

 _Bien joué, Bellatrix,_ songea-t-il tout en attrapant le stylo qui traînait dans le tiroir de sa cuisine depuis le départ de Judy. Il écrivit directement au verso de la lettre, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

 _Chère cousine,_

 _Bellatrix a-t-elle précisé que Regulus m'avait soumis au Doloris, sous ses ordres, avant que ce regrettable incident ne survienne ? Je parie que ce petit détail lui a échappé._

 _Dois-je également te rappeler dans quel camp se trouvent ton mari, ta sœur et ton cousin ? Ils ont accepté les risques quand ils ont pris la Marque des Ténèbres !_

 _Qui plus est, contrairement à eux, je n'ai encore tué personne._

 _Je me bats contre eux et pour les bonnes raisons, Narcissa. Les menaces de Bellatrix n'y ont rien changé et les tiennes non plus._

 _Tâche de faire en sorte que ton fils ne suive pas les pas de son père. Il a encore une chance de faire les bons choix._

 _Sirius Potter_

Il enroula sa lettre et conjura un morceau de parchemin vierge.

Androméda avait raison, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé la voir.

…

 **Jeudi 15 Août 1980 - Manoir Avery.**

Le moldu – un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année qu'elle avait choisi sain et vigoureux – tomba à genoux et laissa échapper un râle avant de vomir une large quantité de sang.

Bellatrix recula d'un pas pour être certaine qu'aucune éclaboussure ne viendrait tacher ses vêtements et intensifia son sortilège, obligeant l'homme à tousser jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque. Selon le livre de Magie Noire que lui avait offert son beau-père, sa victime devait avoir l'impression de se noyer dans son propre sang. L'air qui ne parvenait plus à ses poumons l'empêchait de crier, ce dont elle était un peu ennuyée.

Les cris impressionnaient toujours et le Maître lui avait demandé de faire sensation.  
A force de manquer d'air, le moldu s'écroula, inconscient. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et murmura le contre sort. Il fallut de longues minutes à sa victime pour récupérer et ses gémissements de douleur emplirent la grande salle du Manoir Avery.

Bellatrix se tourna vers la table qui avait été dressée derrière elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était installé en compagnie de Avery père et fils autour d'une tasse de thé. Un vieil homme se tenait à la droite de son Maître et Bellatrix retint son sourire satisfait en le trouvant livide et tremblant. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se soustraire au spectacle qui lui était présenté mais personne ne pouvait ignorer les gémissements de sa victime, ni les pleurs des deux autre moldus – une adolescente à peine sortie de l'enfance et un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années – qu'elle avait fait capturer la veille.

Si ses informations étaient exactes, ils avaient l'âge des petits-enfants de Servius Shafiq.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas certain que notre invité sache vraiment apprécier vos talents, Bellatrix, soupira le Lord Noir d'une voix égale. Peut-être quelque chose de plus radical ? Servius, je vous laisse le soin de choisir : éviscération, démembrement ou écorchement ?

\- Vous êtes des monstres, souffla Shafiq d'une voix hachée, ses yeux toujours fermés.

\- Et vous faites preuve de mauvaise foi : vous êtes celui qui a demandé à être convaincu par mes intentions. Bellatrix, écorchement je vous prie.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et fit face au moldu qui peinait à se redresser. Du sang maculait le bas de son visage et ses yeux injectés de sang tentaient de lui faire ressentir de la pitié.

Il perdait son temps bien sûr. Le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait envers les moldus était du dégoût.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le bras découvert de l'homme et lança le maléfice sans se donner la peine de bouger les lèvres. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement les sorts informulés depuis sa septième année, et celui-ci ne méritait pas un effort particulier.

La peau du moldu disparut du bout de ses doigts à la base de son cou et un hurlement de douleur lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'effondre secoué de pleurs incontrôlables. Bellatrix se demanda vaguement si Servius Shafiq se serait montré plus résistant à la place du moldu.

Il fallait dire, pour la défense de ce dernier qu'elle avait un don inné pour les sortilèges de torture. Le _Doloris_ était le premier sortilège que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait appris quand elle avait pris la Marque. Elle l'avait maîtrisé en seulement quelques essais, canalisant son dégoût pour les moldus et les Sang-de-Bourbes. La sensation de supériorité qu'elle avait ressenti en les voyant se tortiller sous elle était sans pareil. Les enseignements de son père avaient enfin trouvé un sens : une fois brisés, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, les moldus retrouvaient leur place véritable dans la société. Ils avaient oublié ceux qui leur étaient naturellement supérieur et le seul remède possible était la peur.

Ou la mort.

Bellatrix aimait par dessus tout quand la première menait à la seconde.

Elle recommença le même procédé sur différentes parties du corps de l'homme, lui arrachant des cris de plus en plus déchirants, des appels à la pitié et des supplications, jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces le quittent. Elle le réanima alors, avant de reprendre où elle s'était arrêtée. En moins d'un quart d'heure, le moldu n'avait plus que la peau de son visage et le reste de son corps n'était qu'un morceau de chaires sanguinolentes à vif.

Il la supplia de l'achever.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid.

\- Certainement pas. Je vais laisser faire la nature. D'ici à demain, les plaies devraient être infectées, d'ici deux jours elles dégoulineront de pue et avant la fin de la semaine, la mort gagnera.

L'incrédulité remplaça la douleur une fraction de seconde sur le visage de sa victime et elle se délecta du désespoir qui se déploya dans son regard avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, lâchant prise au profit de l'inconscience qui ne le soulagerait que quelques heures.

Un coup d'oeil en direction de Servus Shafiq lui apprit que le vieil homme pleurait en silence.

\- Je compte sur votre voix pour le vote de demain, Lord Shafiq ? conclut poliment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

…

 **Vendredi 22 Août 1980, Cokeworth.**

Sirius gara sa moto devant la petite église de pierres grises et lança discrètement un sortilège pour empêcher qu'on la lui vole.

Cokeworth était une de ces villes qui étaient sorties de terre en même temps que les usines, près d'un siècle plus tôt, pour héberger les ouvriers et leur famille. Des petites maisons en briques, toutes identiques, se succédaient le long de rues rectilignes dessinées à la règle et à l'équerre. Une rivière aux eaux sales et pleines de détritus coupaient la ville en deux.

Sirius n'était jamais venu dans la ville qui avait vu grandir Lily Evans et il se demanda si l'ambiance lugubre des lieux était en partie responsable de l'attirance de Severus Rogue pour la Magie Noire.

Parce que vraiment, Square Grimmaurd faisait figure de cadre festif en comparaison.

\- Sirius ! Par ici !

Lily lui faisait de grands signes depuis l'angle de l'église. Elle avait revêtu une robe prune, simple et élégante, et relevé ses longues mèches rousses en une tresse compliquée. Il la rejoignit rapidement et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Où est mon filleul ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec ma mère. Tu es très élégant.

Il haussa les épaules. James lui avait plusieurs fois répété que la cérémonie serait _moldue_ et _solennelle._ Il avait donc troqué sa veste de cuir pour un gilet de smoking moldu, enfilé une chemise blanche à la place d'un t-shirt, et acheté un pantalon de toile noire sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait même fait l'effort d'attacher ses longues mèches brunes avec un lacet de cuir, comme il avait vu son père faire depuis qu'il était en âge de se souvenir.

Ainsi vêtu, il avait presque l'air de l'aristocrate que sa mère avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

Judy avait raison, il aimait beaucoup trop son filleul.

Lily le mena jusqu'au banc où étaient installés ses parents et Sirius s'amusa de voir Harry plus brun que jamais dans les bras de ses grands-parents, tous deux blonds.

\- Maman, Papa, vous vous souvenez de Sirius ?

\- Le frère de James ? répondit aussitôt Henry Evans en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

Le père de Lily était un homme dynamique d'une cinquantaine d'année, toujours souriant et plein d'humour. Sirius avait beaucoup discuté avec lui durant le mariage de James et Lily, redonnant vie aux épisodes les plus embarrassants pour le couple.

Iris se montra, elle, plus distante, en hochant la tête poliment. Sirius ne le prit pas personnellement, sachant que la femme se tenait au courant de la guerre et qu'elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de convaincre Lily de retourner vivre dans le monde moldu le temps que les choses se tassent. Lily avait fait son choix en épousant James.

\- Coucou Harry, lança-t-il joyeusement, provoquant un sourire chez son filleul. Prêt pour ton grand jour ?

Le petit garçon eut un babillement qu'il ne sut interpréter, mais son sourire s'élargit. Sirius aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras avant la cérémonie, mais Iris s'accrochait à son petit-fils comme si elle craignait que quelqu'un vienne le lui arracher et il se résolut à rejoindre son meilleur-ami.

James était aux côtés d'un homme au crâne dégarni et portant une robe de sorcier complètement démodée, ainsi qu'une écharpe d'un vert profond. Peter et Remus étaient installés sur le banc le plus proche, le visage dans leurs mains, des soubresauts secouant leurs épaules. Sirius passa dans le dos de James avec discrétion, volant un morceau de la conversation au passage.

\- … _parce que j'ai lu le bouquin._

 _\- La Bible, vous voulez dire ?_

 _\- Oui. Et ce que fait Jésus ressemble beaucoup à de la magie._

 _\- Nous préférons le terme miracle._

Il attrapa les épaules de Remus et Peter.

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Remus se redressa et essuya les larmes de rire qui maculaient ses joues.

\- James discute religion avec le pasteur depuis près d'un quart d'heure. Je crois que le pauvre homme a envisagé au moins deux fois de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça. Il doit baptiser mon filleul et m'officialiser en tant que parrain.

\- Je crois que ton éducation de Sang-Pur t'empêche de comprendre ce qui est drôle ici, Pat', expliqua Remus.

A ses côtés, Peter avait de plus en plus de mal à rire discrètement, et Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait eu de l'entraînement pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

Sirius se résigna donc à s'installer sur le banc, détaillant la petite église. Des vitres colorées laissaient entrer une lumière tamisée, des statues trônaient aux quatre coins de la pièce, et des bougies étaient allumées à leurs pieds. Une odeur puissante de renfermé saturait l'air et le moindre bruit se transformait en écho. Sirius aurait aimé discuter pour passer le temps, mais à part les Mauraudeurs et les parents de Lily, il n'y avait pas d'autre invité. La sœur aînée de Lily, Pétunia, avait refusé de venir – arguant qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils fréquente Harry – et Mary MacDonald, la meilleure-amie de Lily, avait quitté le Royaume-Uni un mois plus tôt, effrayée par la tournure de la guerre. Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il la reverrait un jour.

Henry Evans sembla enfin remarquer que son gendre était en train de torturer le prêtre, car il abandonna sa femme et sa fille à leur discussion.

\- Nous n'attendons plus personne, mon père, annonça-t-il à l'homme avant d'entraîner James à sa suite.

La cérémonie ne ressemblait en rien aux Baptêmes sorciers auxquels ses parents avaient eu l'habitude de l'emmener afin qu'il rencontre des enfants de son âge (et de son rang). Chez les sorciers, il n'était pas question de chants, de prières et encore moins de verser de l'eau sur la tête de l'enfant. Il s'agissait plutôt de présenter officiellement le nouveau venu au reste de la société magique. Dans certaines familles, on réalisait un petit rituel d'ancienne magie, censé révéler si l'enfant avait le don ou non. Sirius n'avait jamais aimé s'y rendre.

 _Au final, que des conneries,_ songea-t-il tandis qu'il allumait une bougie avant de la reposer sur l'autel, puis signait dans un large livre, devenant ainsi officiellement le parrain de Harry James Potter.

L'important était ailleurs : il allait être là pour Harry. Il allait l'aimer comme Alphard Black, Euphémia et Fleamont Potter l'avaient aimé. Il le protégerait contre Voldemort et sa bande de consanguins aliénés. Il allait faire en sorte que cette guerre se termine au plus vite pour que le petit garçon ne soit plus obligé de rester caché aux yeux de la société. Ce baptême n'aurait pas dû se faire dans une si stricte intimité. James et Lily avaient des amis dans l'Ordre du Phénix et d'anciens camarades de classe qui avaient été invités au mariage.

Il serra son filleul contre lui et sourit à l'objectif de l'appareil photo de Peter.

…

 **Dimanche 24 Août 1980 - Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix jeta un _Incendio_ sur l'exemplaire de _La Gazette_ qu'un de ses Elfes de Maison venait de lui apporter en même temps que son petit-déjeuner.

 _Le Magenmagot autorise les Aurors à utiliser les Impardonnables pour lutter contre le terrorisme !_

Elle fixa les flammes avec hargne, peinant à contenir sa rage.

Comment le Magenmagot pouvait se montrer aussi incompétent et aveugle ! Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'ils se battaient pour construire une meilleure société ? Pour rendre aux sorciers la place qui était la leur dans ce monde ? Leurs ancêtres avaient fait une erreur en choisissant de cacher la magie aux yeux des moldus. Ils avaient été effrayés par leur nombre grandissant, qui dépassait alors largement le leur... Mais n'avaient-ils pas prouvé à quel point les moldus leur étaient inférieurs ? Les tuer était aisé. Les contrôler encore plus.

Et au lieu de les aider à reconquérir un pays qui était de droit le leur, le gouvernement continuait à se dresser contre eux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient pourtant soutenu par plus d'un tiers des membres du Magenmagot. Certains, issus des Vingt-huit Consacrées, étaient des Mangemorts. D'autres étaient sous l'influence de l' _Imperium._ Les derniers, comme Servus Shafiq, avaient eu besoin d'un peu de persuasion.

Tous leurs efforts avaient malheureusement été vains et elle soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir joué un rôle décisif en lançant des appels à la résistance partout où il se rendait.

Bellatrix quitta la table sans avoir touché à son petit-déjeuner et rejoignit la petite pièce en face de sa chambre. Elle l'avait transformée en pouponnière peu de temps après s'être installée au Manoir avec Rodolphus. Après sa troisième fausse couche, elle avait commencé à avoir la pièce en horreur et avait ordonné à ses Elfes de la vider de ses meubles et de la repeindre en noir.

Pour honorer la mission que son Maître lui avait confié en échange de son aide pour engendrer une descendante, et en attendant que la vie s'épanouisse en elle, Bellatrix l'avait réinvestie d'une nouvelle fonction.

Sur le plus large pan de mur, étaient accrochés les visages des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les plus notoires. Un deuxième mur accueillait une liste de nom d'alliés de Dumbledore, mais elle s'était résolue à abandonner cette piste pour entrer les secrets de l'organisation secrète. Dumbledore était un illuminé, mais il n'était pas stupide. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre étaient à même d'espionner pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil de velours gris qu'elle avait installé en face du visage de ses ennemis et les parcourut un à un une énième fois.

Le plus important était Albus Dumbledore. Il jouait le rôle de chef charismatique et de stratège agaçant. Chacune de ses sorties dans le monde sorcier était ponctuée d'une déclaration sur l'importance de ne pas céder à la peur et de se battre pour le bien, aussitôt répétée par _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et parfois même retransmise en direct par la radio sorcière. Bellatrix savait pertinemment que le vieil homme était intouchable, autant parce qu'il était le plus grand sorcier de son temps que parce que son Maître leur rappelait régulièrement _qu'Il_ s'occuperait personnellement de lui.  
Minerva McGonagall avait été le premier membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais son statut de professeur à Poudlard l'empêchait de prendre part aux attaques. Il était toutefois évident qu'elle avait un rôle essentiel dans le recrutement de nouveaux membres pour l'Ordre. Elle avait amèrement regretté que Regulus ait si publiquement affiché ses convictions depuis son entrée à Poudlard, sans quoi elle aurait essayé de le pousser à gagner ses faveurs. Elle pourrait toujours utiliser ce stratagème avec la jeune sœur de Jugson ou le fils aîné de Yaxley, mais ils étaient tous deux très jeunes et le Maître n'apprécierait certainement pas un aussi long délais avant de pouvoir compter l'un des leurs dans les rangs de Dumbledore. Bellatrix avait pensé menacer la petite garce qui lui tenait lieu de nièce, mais Madelyn McGonagall avait disparu après avoir été grièvement blessée par Nott sénior. Personne n'était vraiment sûr qu'elle soit encore vivante.

L'Auror Maugrey Fol-Oeil était ce que Dumbledore avait de plus proche d'un second. L'homme commandait durant les batailles et il recrutait parmi les Aurors. Là encore, il était impensable qu'un tel homme, Gryffondor jusqu'à la pointe de sa baguette et loyal à en mourir, puisse accepter de trahir son chef. Le chantage n'y changerait absolument rien puisque Fol-Oeil était le fils unique de Altair Maugrey mort lors d'un duel vingt ans de cela. Walburga – qui était au courant de tout ce qui pouvait se dire dans la société Sang-Pure – lui avait affirmé qu'il n'avait jamais eu de liaison connue et que certaines mauvaises langues imaginaient que cela cachait une liaison avec Albus Dumbledore.

Parmi les Aurors ayant rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, il y avait le couple Londubat et les trois aînés de la fratrie McKinnon. Tous étaient bien trop fidèles à Dumbledore et Fol-Oeil, et faire pression sur des Aurors s'étaient révélés très compliqué à mettre en œuvre, d'autant plus que les rares tentatives avaient été très rapidement repérées par les collègues de ces derniers.

Elle avait vaguement envisagé les jumeaux Prewett qui avaient l'avantage d'avoir une large famille à travers leur sœur aînée, Molly Weasley et sa ribambelle de six garçons, tous trop jeunes pour être à Poudlard, donc vulnérables. Toutefois, convaincre un jumeau par le chantage obligeait à convaincre le deuxième à cause de leur complicité notoire. Les chances pour que Dumbledore ne remarque pas une taupe étaient assez faibles. Qu'il en loupe deux frôlait le délire.

Dorcas Meadows, la petite duelliste prodige des Tireurs d'Elite, était très clairement exclue. Elle avait refusé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sept ans plus tôt et clamait son allégeance à Dumbledore partout où sa notoriété la laissait entrer.

James Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe étaient à peu près aussi inenvisageables. Depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, les frasques du petit couple avaient animé _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_ et même quelques éditions de _La Gazette._ Chaque article chantait avec une mélodie différente comment ils comptaient incarner la résistance face à la montée du racisme anti-moldu. Bellatrix se souvenait les avoir croisés à de nombreuses reprises lors d'attaques où les deux jeunes gens passaient des paroles aux actes. De toute façon, ils se faisaient beaucoup plus discrets depuis le début de l'année et elle avait entendu parlé de la rumeur d'une grossesse. Ils ne tarderaient donc pas à trouver une cachette où disparaître et les atteindre deviendrait hors de question.

Bellatrix laissa son regard glisser sur la photo de son cousin, sachant pertinemment reconnaître une cause perdue quand elle en voyait une. Le seul sort qu'elle lui réservait était la mort.

Il ne restait donc que trois choix possibles.

Remus Lupin, un loup-garou, ami avec son cousin et Potter qui, s'il devait sa scolarité à Dumbledore – comment cet homme avait pu prendre le risque d'introduire une telle créature à Poudlard dépassait son entendement – restait une créature de l'ombre, facilement corruptible.

Peter Pettigrew, un autre ami de Potter. Il travaillait au Ministère d'après Rolf et sa mère pourrait toujours servir de moyen de pression.

Benjy Fenwick, un Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait fait ses classes à Serdaigle et travaillant à _La Gazette_. Ses origines le rendaient presque insoupçonnable s'il venait à trahir, mais trouver des membres de sa famille risquait d'être très compliqué.

\- Bella ?

La voix de Rodolphus l'arracha à sa contemplation.

Son mari avait le teint blafard, les yeux rouges et les traits tirés. Bellatrix repéra ses mains tremblantes et reconnut l'un des effets secondaires du _Doloris._ Elle comprit aussitôt que le Maître avait puni chacun des Mangemorts qui avait pour mission d'empêcher la loi de Croupton Senior de passer.

Sa haine contre Dumbledore enflamma son cœur et elle se promit de réduire son organisation à néant.

\- Il veut te voir cet après-midi, murmura Rodolphus d'une voix rendue rauque par les cris de douleur. Il a une mission pour toi.

…

 **Dimanche 23 Août 1980 – Résidence de Ted et Androméda Tonks, Angleterre.**

\- Cousin Sirius !

Il eut tout juste le temps de tendre le bras pour la rattraper alors qu'elle s'emmêlait les jambes, manquant de s'écraser dans l'allée qui traversait le jardin de ses parents. Tandis qu'il l'aidait à se redresser, les cheveux de sa cousine passèrent du blond presque blanc au rouge.

\- Toujours aussi maladroite, Nymphadora ?

Elle récupéra son bras avec humeur et lui dédia un regard sombre.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Quoi ?

\- _Nymphadora !_

 _-_ Pour que ta mère me jette un maléfice ? Certainement pas !

\- Et bien va-t-en !

Sirius en resta bouche bée et la regarda retourner chez elle, ponctuant son départ en claquant dramatiquement la porte.  
Des éclats de rire lui firent tourner la tête : Androméda et Ted étaient installés sur une petite terrasse ombragée, visiblement amusés par la scène de leur fille.

\- Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? demanda-t-il avant d'embrasser sa cousine sur la joue.

\- Elle a décidé que son prénom était horrible, expliqua Ted en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle se met une colère à chaque fois que quelqu'un l'utilise.

Sirius se tourna vers Androméda et sourit largement face à son regard intimidant.

\- Franchement ? Elle a raison. Ce prénom est horrible, Andy. Je te l'ai toujours dit.

\- Si tu es venu ici pour être désagréable, Sirius, tu peux repartir tout de suite.

\- Telle mère, telle fille. Je t'admire, Ted.

Heureusement, Nymphadora n'était pas aussi rancunière que sa mère et la petite fille de sept ans réapparut alors qu'ils finissaient de boire leur apéritif. Elle attrapa les dernières chips dans le bol qui trônait au milieu des verres et s'installa sur ses genoux. Sirius la serra contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux d'un violet tendre.

\- Alors, comment dois-je t'appeler, petite cousine ?

\- Papa m'appelle Dora mais Maman s'obstine.

Sa moue boudeuse lui tira un sourire en coin et Androméda soupira bruyamment.

\- Moi, c'est mon nom de famille que je n'aime pas. Je voulais le changer et m'appeler Potter mais la mère de James n'a jamais voulu. Elle disait que je devais le garder, pour montrer aux autres qu'il y avait encore des gens bien dans ma famille. Mais je ne l'utilise pas souvent. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Sirius et qu'on oublie mon nom de famille.

Nymphadora ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, changea d'avis, et se cala un peu plus contre lui. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent jusqu'à toucher ses épaules, imitant sa propre coiffure, puis virèrent au bleu. Il l'observa un moment jouer avec une mèche plus longue que les autres avant de surprendre le regard étonné de Ted et Androméda.

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand sais-tu t'y prendre avec les enfants ? demanda sa cousine.

\- Depuis que je suis parrain du fils de James et Lily.

\- Ils ont eu un petit garçon, alors ? Tu leur transmettras mes félicitations. Euphémia aurait été enchantée. Elle a toujours pensé que James et Lily lui feraient de beaux petits-enfants.

Sirius laissa glisser la référence à sa quasi-mère adoptive, préférant dresser le portrait de Harry pour sa cousine.

\- C'est impossible qu'il ait les yeux gris, Sirius... Il aura les yeux verts, comme sa mère.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?! Tu ne l'as jamais vu !

\- Je ne fais que te répéter ce que me disait Euphémia. Cette femme avait une tendance agaçante à avoir toujours raison.

Ted s'excusa pour aller faire griller de la viande sur le barbecue fumant. Connaissant la maladresse incroyable de la petite fille sur ses genoux, Sirius resserra instinctivement son étreinte pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre son père.

Il commençait à être drôlement doué pour guérir les brûlures superficielles mais ce n'était pas une raison.  
En bonne hôtesse qu'elle était, Androméda réussit l'exploit d'éviter que les conversations abordent la guerre et les Black. Sirius fut donc instruit à la place de tous les ragots qui circulaient dans la société sorcière – ce qui allait ravir Lily et Peter –.

Nymphadora abandonna ses réflexions avec l'arrivée du dessert, retrouvant son bavardage incessant. Elle lui décrivit la maîtresse de l'école moldue qu'elle fréquentait, ainsi que ses exploits dans l'équipe de Rugby locale. Sirius fut surpris qu'Androméda laisse sa fille pratiquer un tel sport moldu – il avait été voir un match sous les conseils de Benjy Fenwick au début de l'année et avait retrouvé le frisson des matchs de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard –.

\- Et j'ai eu un balai pour mon anniversaire. Papa m'apprend à voler tous les samedis après-midi pendant une heure. On va dans une clairière, dans la forêt.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es très douée.

\- Pas trop pour le moment... Tu crois que je pourrais rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, à Poudlard ?

\- Si tu t'entraînes assez, pourquoi pas ? J'ai été batteur et tu as sans doute hérité de tous les bons côtés de la famille Black.

La petite fille se rengorgea et il lui sembla qu'elle envoya un regard plein de défi à sa mère.

\- Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? Je crois que j'ai décidé comment tu peux m'appeler.  
\- Et alors ?  
\- Tonks.

Sirius faillit rire – Androméda venait de lâcher une exclamation outrée – mais Nymphadora semblait très sérieuse.

\- Enchanté, Tonks. Mes amis m'appellent Patmol.

\- Patmol ? Cool !

\- Tu n'avais pas un dessin pour Sirius, Nymphadora ?

\- Ah si. Je vais le chercher.

Sirius se retrouva donc seul face à une Androméda apparemment furieuse contre lui et un Ted qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ricaner discrètement.

\- J'adore ta fille, Andy.

\- Et moi je te déteste. Je commençais à lui faire entendre raison pour cette histoire de prénom. Elle va insister pour que tout le monde l'appelle Tonks et ce sera entièrement ta faute.

\- Premièrement, tu mens. Je suis ton cousin préféré et tout le monde le sait. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir en arrivant. Troisièmement, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle a choisi toute seule son propre nom. Et pour cela, je suis incroyablement fier d'elle. Si jeune et si déterminée... Avec un peu de chance, elle finira à Gryffondor.

Androméda leva les yeux au ciel mais fut coupée dans sa réponse par le retour de sa fille. La petite Tonks resta avec eux encore une demi-heure, avant que Ted décide qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller se coucher. Tonks essaya de négocier un quart d'heure supplémentaire mais se heurta à l'intransigeance de sa mère et abandonna.

\- Bonne nuit, Patmol. Tu reviendras bientôt ?

\- Je vais essayer... Bonne nuit, Tonks.

Il se retrouva seul avec sa cousine et le silence un peu plus pesant lui fit pressentir une discussion un peu moins légère que celles qui l'avaient précédée.

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai été étonnée que tu acceptes mon invitation, Sirius, commença-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu te voir. Et visiblement, Tonks avait besoin de ma guidance éclairée.

\- Six mois que tu n'étais pas venu, répondit-elle, ignorant son commentaire sur sa fille. Et si je ne t'envoyais pas des lettres de temps à autre, je n'aurais aucune nouvelle.

\- Je suis très occupé.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Avec l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Il soupira. Il pouvait mentir et feindre l'ignorance, mais si Androméda était la plus discrète des trois sœurs Black, elle était aussi la plus observatrice. Lui mentir était incroyablement difficile et il n'avait pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là ce soir.

\- Entre autres, oui.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour approuver sa décision raisonnable.

\- Narcissa m'a envoyée une lettre.

\- A toi aussi ?

\- Je suis curieuse d'entendre ta version cela dit, reprit-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. Bellatrix a une tendance à déformer les faits, ce qui m'a toujours agacée.

Sirius soupira et termina sa tasse de café pour se laisser le temps de mettre des mots sur un événement qu'il savait n'avoir toujours pas digéré. Si Bellatrix l'avait soumis au _Doloris,_ les choses auraient été différentes : ça n'aurait pas été la première fois et elle était de toute façon une psychopathe avérée. Mais Regulus... Regulus avait seulement dix-huit ans et il avait encore eu un faible espoir de le sauver des griffes de Voldemort maintenant qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et qu'il pouvait donc disparaître, Marque des Ténèbres ou pas.

Il devait désormais admettre que son petit-frère était son ennemi. Et cela faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- Je suis tombé sur Bellatrix et Regulus, lors de la première attaque de Glasgow. Ils étaient en train de torturer une moldue, alors je suis intervenu. Je ne savais pas que c'étaient eux. Tous les Mangemorts portent des masques... Tu imagines bien que c'était Noël avant l'heure pour Bellatrix... Depuis le temps qu'elle a promis de me tuer ! Enfin... Apparemment je les avais interrompu en plein milieu d'une leçon. Bellatrix a ordonné à Regulus de me lancer un _Doloris..._ Et... Enfin... J'avais une arme... J'ai réussi à la sortir, Bellatrix a voulu me la prendre. Les coups de feu sont partis tout seuls. Je ne l'ai même pas visé directement. Je suppose que j'ai eu de la chance...

\- Oh Sirius...

Elle attrapa sa main et la serra avec force. Sirius se força à croiser son regard gris – le gris des Black, ce même gris qu'ils avaient tous les deux en horreur –. Il n'y avait aucune trace de pitié dans ses yeux, juste une compassion qu'il savait sincère, et une tristesse qui faisait écho à la sienne.

\- Il n'y a plus que nous deux contre le reste du monde, pas vrai cousine ?

\- Une chance que tu sois mon cousin préféré alors.

* * *

 **A/N :** J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 10/04/2016_


	7. Stars: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux.

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« … There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things we're not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that  
We're marching on… »_

 _(Marching On – One Republic)_

* * *

 **Samedi 30 Août, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

\- A la prochaine Boris ! tonitrua Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Le patron du pub où James, Peter, Remus et lui aimaient venir de temps à autre depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, lui fit un vague signe avant de continuer à essuyer le verre qu'il avait dans la main.

Tout en se demandant pourquoi il n'utilisait pas la magie, comme tout le monde, Sirius sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse où l'ambiance était nettement plus tendue que dans le petit établissement. En cette fin de mois d'Août, la grande rue commerçante du Londres Sorcier était absolument déserte, quand bien même le soleil avait de longues heures devant lui et que la rentrée à Poudlard était dans deux jours.

\- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, marmonna-t-il avant de rejoindre sa moto, garée à quelques mètres de là.

Il comprenait toutefois pourquoi aussi peu de personnes se risquaient dans les lieux publics : ces trois dernières années, les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse plus que tout autre endroit. La Guerre des Géants – enfin terminée, grâce à l'utilisation massive des Impardonnables – avait plongé le pays dans une terreur sans précédents et la communauté sorcière se repliait sur elle-même.

Il donna un vigoureux coup de kick.

Sa Bonnie vrombit avant de caler, lui arrachant un juron.

\- En panne, Patmol ? s'étonna James.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, se contentant d'allumer le starter. Au deuxième essai, le moteur se lança normalement.

\- La vieille mécanique est caractérielle.

\- C'est ce que tu dis toujours avant qu'elle ne tombe en panne, insista son meilleur ami en tournant autour de sa moto, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un détail quelconque, quand bien même il n'y connaissait rien en mécanique.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une panne, Cornedrue. On a changé presque toutes les pièces du moteur.

James haussa un sourcil avant d'échanger un regard avec Remus et Peter.

- _On ?_ remarqua le loup-garou.

Sirius secoua la tête face à leur manège : chacun de ses trois amis connaissaient parfaitement la réponse à la question mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'essayer de lui arracher Merlin savait quelle confidence inédite.

 _De vraies commères..._

\- Oui. Judy et moi. Plus Judy que moi d'ailleurs. Content ?

Ils eurent au moins la décence de feindre l'embarras.

\- Au fait, tu as de ses nouvelles ? lança James.

Sirius se tendit malgré lui et dut faire un effort pour éloigner la déception qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la jeune femme.

\- Pas depuis deux semaines. Ses lettres ont dû se perdre au-dessus de l'Atlantique.

L'expression de James devint soudain sérieuse. Sirius comprit aussitôt que son meilleur ami avait deviné que cet état de fait le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître.

\- Elle n'a peut-être rien à te raconter, intervint Peter. Après tout, seuls les jeunes pères, les loup-garous ou les inconscients vivent des aventures tous les quatre matins.

\- Peter marque un point, renchérit Remus. Ou avec la chance qui est la tienne, elle appartient à ces trois catégories à la fois.

Sirius haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincu seulement, mais reconnaissant envers ses amis d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Toutefois, James lui donnait l'impression de vouloir en savoir plus et il donna un coup d'accélérateur pour l'inciter à abréger.

\- Tu n'oublies pas que dimanche, c'est chez Peter, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je n'oublie pas, Cornedrue. Et je sais encore où il habite. Et que c'est à mon tour d'acheter les desserts. Tu as conscience que tu es en train de te transformer en mère dragon depuis la naissance de Harry ?

James eut une grimace peu inspirée avant de sourire largement :

\- Il faut bien qu'un de nous trois se dévoue pour te servir de figure parentale.

Sirius choisit de ne pas répondre et enfila son casque, ainsi que sa paire de lunette de soleil. Au moment de partir, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea soigneusement ses trois meilleurs amis : Remus, Peter et James venaient d'échanger un de ces regards de connivence que ses talents de fauteur de trouble associaient toujours à un mauvais coup en préparation.

Ou du reste, l'idée d'un _même_ mauvais coup venait de traverser les esprits des trois Maraudeurs simultanément.

Et il pouvait se tromper – ce qui arrivait rarement – mais il se pourrait que cette fois, il ait le rôle de la cible.

Tout en se promettant de se méfier d'ici les prochaines semaines, il ouvrit les gazs et ne tarda pas à quitter la terre ferme pour les nuages.

…

 **Samedi 30 Août, Oxford Street, Londres.**

Bellatrix replaça une mèche de cheveux que le vent avait emporté et continua sa longue attente, les yeux braqués sur la devanture d'un magasin de vêtements moldus situé à l'écart des grandes avenues. Il s'agissait d'une de ces boutiques de luxe suffisamment réputée pour que la haute société sorcière en ait entendu parlé. Naturellement, Bellatrix n'y avait jamais mis les pieds mais nombre de ses connaissances ne se gênaient pas.

 _La plus belle soie du monde perd toute sa valeur une fois que ces moins que rien l'ont souillée._

Près d'elle, Rabastan laissa échapper un soupir impatient et elle le fusilla du regard pour lui rappeler de tenir son rang. Le Maître ne les avait pas choisi au hasard avec Rodolphus et ils se devaient de faire honneur à sa confiance.

Finalement, leur cible se décida à quitter les lieux aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Bellatrix eut un rictus en découvrant Madame Bones et ses trois petites filles chargées de paquets, suivies de la silhouette impressionnante d'un unique garde du corps.

Visiblement, les Bones étaient plus stupides qu'elle le pensait. Croyaient-ils vraiment que le monde moldu leur assurait une meilleure protection ?

Une fois qu'elles se furent éloignées du magasin, elle fit signe à son mari et à son beau-frère de lancer l'attaque. A l'autre bout de la rue, Dolohov, Mulciber et Avery Sénior les imitèrent aussitôt, créant la diversion dont elle avait besoin pour se débarrasser du garde du corps.

Madame Bones – une vieille sorcière de quatre-vingt ans à l'allure fragile – les aperçut, saisit sa baguette et attrapa Antigone, la plus jeune de ses petites-filles.

Elle tenta de transplaner.

Echoua.

\- Les barrières anti-transplanage ne sont pas l'apanage des gentils sorciers, Denise, lança-t-elle à la vieille femme tandis que _l'Avada Kedavra_ s'échappait de sa baguette pour frapper le garde du corps _._

Madame Bones releva le menton avec fierté et poussa ses trois petites-filles derrière elle pour les protéger.

\- Que veux-tu, Bellatrix ?

\- Oh, je suis sûre que tu as une petite idée.

Denise ne répondit pas tout de suite et Bellatrix la vit détailler les alentours à la recherche d'une issue ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Seulement, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard dans la préparation de cette attaque. Bellatrix tenait par-dessus tout à mener à bien chaque mission qui lui était confiée.

Elle aurait pu l'expliquer à sa victime, mais elle savait Denise Bones assez intelligente pour s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Qui plus est, elle aimait voir l'espoir mourir dans les yeux d'une victime, avant que ne s'allume le brasier de la peur au fond de son cœur.

Denise Bones lui offrit ce plaisir, et bien plus encore quand elle commença à trembler.

\- Jamais nous ne rejoindrons les rangs de Lord Voldemort, souffla la vieille sorcière.

Bellatrix retint un _Doloris_ pourtant mérité et réussit même à afficher son meilleur sourire mielleux :

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a bien compris. Mais ce manque de lucidité de la part d'une famille aussi déviante que la tienne ne l'a pas étonné. Cependant, les exploits de ton mari et de ton fils aîné commencent à être particulièrement agaçants. Il est grand temps qu'ils revoient leurs opinions.

\- Oswald et Edgar font ce qui leur semble juste et tu n'y changeras rien, Bellatrix !

\- Je suis pourtant convaincue du contraire. Messieurs, je vous en prie. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

D'un même élan, Avery, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Mulciber, Dolohov s'avancèrent. Les deux premiers saisirent la jeune Antigone Bones fermement et la réduisirent au silence d'un simple _Silencio._ L'adolescente tenta de se débattre mais ses cinquante kilos tous mouillés étaient loin de faire le poids. Les deux sœurs et la grand-mère essayèrent de venir au secours de la cadette. En quelques sorts, elles se retrouvèrent bâillonnées et ligotées ensemble par une corde ensorcelée en Portoloin.

Bellatrix resta en retrait tout au long de l'opération et ne se mit à la hauteur de Denise Bones qu'une fois qu'elle fut immobilisée.

\- Quand on vous aura retrouvées, tu diras à ton cher mari qu'il a exactement une semaine pour donner sa démission au Ministère et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour ton fils qu'il se fasse oublier. Si jamais ces conditions ne sont pas remplies, je prendrais personnellement soin de ta petite-fille. Et j'y prendrais beaucoup, beaucoup de plaisir... Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma route croise celle d'une Cracmol, n'est-ce pas ?

La vieille sorcière fit mine de vouloir lui cracher au visage et Bellatrix lui asséna une gifle retentissante qui laissa quatre griffures sur son visage.

\- Lors de notre prochaine rencontre, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien, promit-elle.

Denise Bones lui lança un regard chargé de haine.

Le Portoloin se déclencha alors, emportant la femme et les deux adolescentes vers une petite île écossaise complètement inhabitée.

Bellatrix et ses complices ne perdirent pas de temps pour disparaître à leur tour, sachant pertinemment que le Ministère ne tarderait pas à s'apercevoir que leur Portoloin n'était pas tout à fait autorisé.

Quand les premiers Aurors arrivèrent sur place, ils étaient déjà loin.

…

 **Dimanche 31 Août, Londres Est.**

Sirius ralentit en arrivant dans la rue où habitait Peter. Le quartier avait longtemps été l'un des plus populaires de la banlieue est de Londres, mais ces derniers temps, un vent de renouveau soufflait dans le coin, comme en témoignait les immeubles au look futuriste qui accueillaient de nombreux appartements. En se garant devant la maison que son meilleur ami louait depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, Sirius ne put retenir un sourire, tant la petite habitation faisait figure de résistante au milieu de tout ce changement. Sa propriétaire – une vieille sorcière qui réussissait à faire passer Walburga Black pour aimable – était toutefois décidée à ne pas vendre. Et Peter restait tant que la situation perdurait.

Sirius lança plusieurs sorts pour que personne ne puisse voler sa précieuse moto, puis alla frapper à la porte :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi mon petit canard en sucre. J'ai trouvé ton gâteau préféré.

Peter grogna derrière le panneau de bois, de toute évidence peu amusé par son cinéma.

\- Lors de la dernière Pleine Lune, qui a gagné ?

\- Moi. Et de loin en plus ! Tu sais que j'ai encore une marque ? On pourrait presque compter le nombre de crocs d'un...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Peter Pettigrow blasé par son blabla du dimanche midi.

\- Tu es le dernier, Black.

\- Y'avait la queue chez le marchand de gâteaux moldu, répondit-il tout en entrant.

Il traversa l'entrée, déposa son casque sur la petite table, puis entra dans la cuisine où la mère de Peter s'activait derrière les fourneaux.

\- Quelle est cette délicieuse odeur ? demanda-t-il après avoir mis son paquet dans le placard à froid.

Ronalda lui adressa un regard faussement noir :

\- Tu es encore en retard Black ! Gronda-t-elle, tout en le menaçant de sa cuillère en bois. Je te préviens que si c'est trop cuit, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre !

Sirius accepta la remontrance de bonne grâce.

\- Ce sera parfait, comme d'habitude. Je vous ai trouvé de la tarte aux fraises.

\- Française ?

\- Évidemment !

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de la femme, la faisant paraître plus jeune, puis elle l'attira dans une de ses embrassades maternelles dont Walburga n'avait jamais été capable.

Sirius y répondit volontiers, ravi de lui avoir fait plaisir : après tout, Ronalda n'était-elle pas la seule mère de Mauraudeurs encore là pour témoigner à quel point James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient mis Poudlard sens dessus dessous ?

\- Va donc rejoindre les autres, dit-elle finalement en le relâchant. Je viens dès que c'est prêt.

Comme on le lui avait si bien fait comprendre, Remus, Lily – Harry, lové dans ses bras – et James étaient déjà installés dans le salon autour d'un verre de vin rouge. Sirius ignora les « enfin » qui accompagnaient toujours ses retards, et se ménagea une place en face de son filleul, impatient de constater les nouveaux changements.

A son avis, les bébés grandissaient trop vite.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama James. Dès qu'Harry est dans les parages, on devient carrément transparents.

\- Serais-tu jaloux de ton propre fils, Cornedrue ?

\- C'est mon portrait craché, espèce de Troll !

\- Il a les yeux de Lily. Selon tes propres critères, il te surpasse !

Il cessa de fixer son adorable filleul – qui dormait, de toute façon – et attrapa son verre.

\- Bien ! Puissions-nous connaître un autre dimanche tous ensemble !

Ronalda le sauva d'une interminable séance de moqueries en venant s'asseoir avec eux, puis anima leur apéritif des dernières nouvelles qui avaient secoué la communauté sorcière (Ronalda tenait une petite boutique de vêtements sur le Chemin de Traverse). Ils passèrent ensuite à table, dégustèrent un délicieux rôti de porc à la moutarde et au miel, puis les pâtisseries qu'il avait acheté.

Sirius apprécia le repas, comme chaque semaine, parfaitement conscient que sa famille était autour de lui et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir pu les retrouver cette fois-ci. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un jour, la guerre puisse prendre l'un d'entre eux à jamais. Aussi faisait-il de son mieux pour accumuler les bons souvenirs en grands nombres.

Les autres viendraient bien assez vite.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à débarrasser la table et Sirius tenta une nouvelle fois de comprendre comment Ronalda arrivait à ensorceler divers instruments de cuisine pour qu'ils nettoient tout seul.

Il aidait à ranger la pile d'assiettes quand Harry se réveilla à l'étage, réclamant sa mère à grand renfort de pleurs déchirants.

\- Sirius, tu veux bien aller le chercher ? Je vais préparer son biberon.

Sirius se figea :

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, toi. A moins que Peter garde enfermé un autre Sirius dans sa cave et que personne n'ait jugé utile de m'en parler.

\- Merlin tout puissant Lily ! Je n'ai pas de cave ! Et un seul Sirius suffit largement à l'humanité toute entière.

Les pleurs de Harry redoublèrent et Sirius se décida à aller rejoindre son filleul.

Lily l'avait installé au milieu du grand lit de Peter, avant de jeter plusieurs sorts afin de s'assurer que son fils ne pourrait pas tomber. Seulement, du haut de ses quatre semaines, le petit garçon semblait encore plus minuscule que d'habitude et déraisonnablement fragile au milieu de ce grand lit.

\- Hey mini-Cornedrue. On t'a entendu. Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils... souffla Sirius tout attrapant le nourrisson avec le plus de précautions possibles, se répétant les conseils de Lily afin de ne pas faire de bêtises.

Harry se calma dès qu'il fut dans ses bras et Sirius s'appliqua à le caler contre lui, plaçant sa petite tête dans le creux de son coude.

\- On va aller voir ta maman. Il paraît qu'elle a quelque chose pour toi.

Il redescendit lentement, craignant plus que tout de tomber dans les escaliers, quand bien même il avait du mal à détacher son regard de son filleul.

Lily l'attendait dans la cuisine, une drôle d'expression sur le visage, comme si elle était au moins autant attendrie qu'amusée.

\- Mission accomplie, Madame Potter.

\- Je vois ça. Tu veux lui donner le biberon ?

\- Tu ne veux pas le faire ?

\- Je le fais plusieurs fois par jour depuis qu'il est né... Je ne suis pas à une fois près.

\- Et James ?

\- James non plus. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer si tu ne veux pas le faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé...

\- Et bien il faut un début à tout ! Va t'installer dans le salon ! Et détends-toi un peu ! C'est le fils de James, d'accord, mais il n'est pas en porcelaine pour autant.

Sirius s'exécuta en silence, ravi de pouvoir passer un moment privilégié avec son filleul. Une fois qu'il fut assis sur le canapé à côté de Ronalda, Lily l'aida à mettre un bavoir à Harry qui commençait à s'agiter à nouveau – visiblement, il savait ce qui l'attendait et il était impatient – puis lui donna le biberon.

Sirius se surprit à fixer bêtement l'objet.

\- Ne le nargue pas, Sirius. Je t'assure qu'un Potter qui a faim n'est pas une mince affaire.

Il se reprit et présenta la tétine à Harry.

Le reste de l'opération fut un jeu d'enfant puisque son filleul semblait être très au point sur la technique. Pendant qu'il observait Harry sous toutes ses coutures, s'émerveillant qu'une si petite chose puisse receler un nombre infini de possibilités, il eut bien l'impression que l'air se parfumait des effluves d'un mauvais coup auquel il n'était pas convié, mais quand il voulut essayer d'en savoir plus, Harry le rappela à l'ordre. Il mit toute ses capacités de concentration au service de sa mission et oublia bien vite le reste...

...

 **Dimanche 31 Août, Manoir Lestrange.**

\- LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

Le cri suraigu lui arracha un soupir et Bellatrix augmenta le volume du gramophone qui diffusait une sonate du XVIIIème siècle. La voix de la gamine Bones, pourtant enfermée dans une pièce à l'autre bout du Manoir s'éleva encore, mais lui sembla désormais assez lointaine pour qu'elle ne la dérange plus.

Au contraire, Bellatrix aimait l'écho tragique que son désespoir donnait au morceau qu'elle écoutait.

Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire puis reprit la lecture du grimoire de Magie Noire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait conseillé de lire en vue d'une de ses leçons particulières.

A cette pensée, son cœur se serra d'excitation : de tels rendez-vous privilégiés étaient de plus en plus rares à cause de la montée en puissance de leur mouvement, aussi les chérissait-t-elle d'autant plus.

Elle se souvenait encore de la leçon de duel qu'il lui avait donné quatre mois plus tôt : il l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, plus exigeant que tous les professeurs qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard, et elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait défaillir.

Mais elle avait tenu bon. Et elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de son Maître qu'il était satisfait par sa détermination et ses efforts.

Elle espérait pouvoir renouveler le même exploit la semaine prochaine.

\- Bella, pourquoi n'as-tu pas insonorisé la chambre de notre invitée ?

Elle releva la tête vers son mari : Rodolphus s'était installé à la petite table où ils déjeunaient souvent et à la quantité de parchemins et de dossiers de toutes les couleurs autour de lui, elle pouvait supposer sans risque de se tromper qu'il s'était décidé à s'occuper de leurs comptes.

Ce qui avait en général le don de le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je trouvais plus intéressant que cette petite dégénérée se sache entendue mais complètement ignorée.

Il la dévisagea, soudainement surpris :

\- Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas les méthodes de tortures psychologiques ?

\- Le Maître a ordonné qu'on ne la touche pas tant que le délai ne serait pas passé. Je tiens tout de même à lui rappeler la place d'une Cracmol dans notre monde.

Rodolphus lui sourit avant de redevenir sérieux :

\- Dans ce cas, insonorise le salon, afin que je puisse travailler, veux-tu ?

Bellatrix reposa son grimoire avec douceur, faillit exhausser son mari, avant de se raviser.

\- Non, je crois que je vais aller lui rendre une petite visite, dit-elle en se levant. L'as-tu nourrie depuis son arrivée ?

\- Oui. Mais seulement avec du vieux pain et de l'eau courante.

\- Qu'elle s'en estime heureuse.

\- Je le crois aussi.

\- Numéro 1 ?

L'Elfe apparut aussitôt dans un _pop_ caractéristique.

\- Lady Lestrange désire quelque chose ?

\- Apporte-moi l'une de ces pâtisseries du déjeuner. Je la veux bien tiède.

\- Il en sera fait ainsi, Lady Lestrange, Madame.

Rodolphus inclina la tête pour saluer son initiative et la lueur dans son regard lui donna envie de le traîner dans leur chambre. Elle se retint toutefois et se contenta d'un baiser au goût de promesse, avant de quitter la pièce.

Les cris résonnaient plus forts encore dans le reste du manoir : la petite Bones était résistante pour une gamine de treize ans. Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était ici et depuis deux jours, elle n'avait que très rarement cessé son cirque.

Numéro 1 lui apporta la part de cake au rhum alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de ce qui avait été la pièce réservée aux Elfes de Maison du temps où les parents de Rodolphus vivaient ici. Bellatrix leur avait attribué une pièce moitié moins grande dans les greniers dès le premier jour où elle avait emménagé avec son mari.

 _Un Elfe de Maison trop bien traité oublie sa place._

Bellatrix ouvrit la porte mais ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur tant l'odeur était repoussante : à l'exception d'un matelas hors d'âge, il n'y avait aucun meuble, une petite fenêtre constituait la seule source de lumière et les commodités se résumaient à un pot de chambre qu'elle interdisait de vider.

Antigone Bones cessa de crier en la voyant et elle releva le menton avec fierté quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Comme c'est touchant, ironisa-t-elle avant de savourer à dessin une bouchée de son gâteau. Si tu n'avais pas été dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, tu aurais sans doute fait une parfaite petite Gryffondor.

\- Relâchez-moi.  
\- Certainement pas. Seul ton grand-père a le pouvoir de changer quelque chose à ta condition. Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La gamine eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Lord Voldemort n'est un seigneur en rien et il est servi par...

Bellatrix laissa sa pâtisserie tomber au sol dès que la fille eut prononcé le nom de son Maître. En trois enjambées, elle était à son niveau et l'empoignait violemment par ses longues mèches blondes.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom, Cracmol !

\- Sinon quoi ? la provoqua Bones, malgré ses yeux brillants de douleur. Je vous ai entendu. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher.

Bellatrix maintint sa prise, autant pour montrer à sa prisonnière qu'elle pouvait tout de même lui faire mal, que pour garder assez de sang froid afin de trouver une façon de contourner ce problème.  
 _Je croyais que tu n'appréciais pas les méthodes de tortures psychologiques ?_

Un sourire dur étira ses lèvres à cette pensée et elle sut aussitôt comment briser la gamine qui la défiait toujours du regard.

\- Oh, il y a des dizaines de façon de faire souffrir une personne sans laisser une seule trace physique, ma douce.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux sales de sa victime et tout en pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, la conduisit dans les sous-sols du manoir. La gamine tenta de se débattre et Bellatrix se fit un plaisir de planter sa baguette sur des points nerveux qui lui tirèrent des cris de douleur.

Arrivée devant le cachot le plus froid, elle conjura une chaise, força sa prisonnière à s'asseoir dessus, la ligota soigneusement, banda ses yeux et la contraint au silence d'un sort.

\- Malgré tous les efforts de mes Elfes de Maison, ce cachot est constamment infesté par les rats, les cafards et tout un tas d'autres bestioles... Je te laisse en leur compagnie. Ils le laisseront peut-être tranquille étant donné que tu es de la vermine comme eux, mais j'en doute... Bonne nuit ma douce.

…

 **Dimanche 31 Août, Londres.**

Sirius n'était plus qu'à un kilomètre de chez lui quand le moteur de sa moto émit un drôle de bruit.

 _Un bruit métallique_.

Un bruit métallique qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur, surtout quand il fut suivi par une absence de bruit total.

Tandis que sa moto roulait encore, emportée par l'élan de ses soixante-dix kilomètres heure, il ne put que tenter de relancer le moteur de sa bécane avec l'énergie du désespoir, tout en se doutant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

 _Parce qu'un bruit métallique, ce n'est jamais bon signe._

Il s'arrêta finalement sur une place réservée aux taxis et se fit copieusement klaxonner par la même occasion. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas jeter un sort aux importuns et fit le tour de sa moto pour essayer de trouver d'où venait le problème, sans résultat notable. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se résigna à pousser sa moto jusqu'à chez lui, maudissant sa malchance durant tout le trajet et se torturant les méninges pour trouver une solution : Max n'accepterait jamais de se déplacer pour une panne mécanique et il n'avait pas assez confiance dans les motards du coin pour demander un coup de main.

Bien sûr, il pouvait appeler Judy à la rescousse.

Il eut une moue pensive à cette idée puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Peut-être...

…

 **Dimanche 31 Août, Manoir Lestrange.**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Bellatrix fut tirée du sommeil par les savantes caresses de son mari. Blottie dans les draps de soie noire qui avait vu leur nuit de noce, elle garda les yeux fermés, autant pour que Roldolphus ne s'arrête pas que pour savourer le désir qui s'éveillait en elle.

Elle sentit sa main redessiner la courbe de ses reins, de ses hanche et de son ventre avec assurance, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à embrasser – mordiller même parfois – chaque centimètre carré de son cou, remontant lentement vers ses lèvres.

Elle resta parfaitement lascive et silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à tracer des cercles délicats sur la peau sensible de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un gémissement comme lui seul savait le faire.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais réveillée, souffla-t-il dans son oreille d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

Pour toute réponse, elle tourna la tête et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Alors qu'elle commençait à défaire sa ceinture, il la stoppa et mit fin au baiser.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.

Elle connaissait suffisamment Rodolphus pour ne pas lire le désir dans ses yeux, et quand bien même, la bosse qui déformait son pantalon ne laissait aucun doute possible.

Il s'assit sur le bord de leur lit et lui tendit l'exemplaire de _La Gazette._

Bellatrix sourit largement quand elle découvrit les gros titres :

 _Démission d'Oswald Bones_

\- Le Maître veut que nous libérions la Cracmol au plus vite, lui annonça Rodolphus avec détachement.

Bellatrix planta son regard dans le sien, y vit toujours ce même appétit dévorant qui la fit frémir d'avance puis se redressa avec une lenteur délibérée.

Elle attrapa vivement son mari par un pan de sa robe et l'attira contre elle.

\- La Cracmol n'est pas à une heure près, grogna-t-elle entre deux baisers. Elle adore la compagnie des rats.

…

 **Lundi 1er Aoûr, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Sirius fixait l'agence du courrier international sans réussir à se décider : devait-il ou non appeler Judy à l'aide ?

Il avait essayé de trouver ce qui n'allait pas sur sa moto durant toute la journée sans aucun résultat et Max avait refusé catégoriquement de venir jeter un œil. Seulement, sa fidèle Bonnie refusait de démarrer malgré toutes ses tentatives et aux bruits métalliques qui s'étaient élevés après qu'il ait tenté un maigre _Reparo,_ il craignait d'avoir empiré la situation.

D'un autre côté, Judy ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis deux semaines. Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus entendre parler de lui ? A cette pensée, une étrange sensation lui serra le ventre et il grogna.

\- Hé Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ?

La voix de Remus le fit sursauter. Le loup-garou éclata de rire face à sa réaction et Sirius l'en remercia en levant les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu ferais moins le malin si j'avais fait une attaque cardiaque ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Aucun risque Pat' ! Tu es un jeune homme en pleine santé, tes vaccins sont à jour... Et jusqu'ici, seul un nourrisson d'à peine une heure a réussi à te faire tourner la tête.

\- Très spirituel, Lunard.

\- Je sais. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : que fais-tu dans cette partie du Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Je cherche du travail.

Le visage de Remus retrouva son masque de Parfait Petit Préfet l'espace d'une poignée de seconde qu'il employa à le dévisager, puis il secoua la tête et rit à nouveau :

\- J'ai presque failli y croire ! Sérieusement Sirius ?

Sirius chercha une autre issue : il n'était pas sûr d'être d'humeur à soutenir une nouvelle session de moqueries à propos de Judy et lui. Toutefois, Remus était loin d'être idiot et Sirius soupçonnait depuis des années que sa lycanthropie avait développé son intuition.

\- Je tente ma chance : cette lettre est pour Judy, non ?

Il ne répondit pas mais son expression suffit à son meilleur ami.

\- Elle t'a donné de ses nouvelles ou tu ne supportes plus son absence ?

\- Ma moto est en panne ! se défendit-il.

\- Encore ?!

\- Oui, encore.

\- Et Max ?

\- Max ne quitte son atelier que pour des questions de vie ou de mort... Et j'entends par là la sienne.

\- Ah... Et donc tu attends au milieu de la rue parce que... ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Tu es au courant que c'est une réponse convaincante uniquement quand elle est donnée par une femme enceinte ?

\- Je t'emmerde Lupin. Et de tout mon cœur.

\- Me voilà rassuré. Je tiens quand même à te faire remarquer que je pourrais me poser des questions sur ce soudain manque d'assurance qui ne te ressemble pas.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que James et moi t'avions perverti à ce point.

\- Vous n'avez que ce que vous avez toujours voulu. Cela étant, ça ne suffira pas à détourner notre conversation, Black. Pourquoi ta lettre est dans ta main et non sur la pile des courriers qui seront envoyés par Cheminée aux Etats-Unis ?

Sirius fut tenté de lancer une réplique mordante qui dissuaderait son meilleur ami de continuer à se payer sa tête, mais Remus lui sembla décidé à ne pas le lâcher de si tôt.

\- Bonne journée, Lupin. Tâche de croiser la route d'un Mangemort d'ici dimanche et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Il s'éloigna avec humeur et la réplique de Remusse perdit dans le brouhaha relatif de l'avenue commerçante.

Il entra dans l'agence et se dirigea vers le seul guichet encore libre. Une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus trop grands pour son visage lui adressa un sourire charmant :

\- Jessica Day pour vous servir.

\- Je souhaiterais envoyer un courrier aux Etats-Unis.

\- Bien sûr. Par hiboux, chemiboux ou voie moldue ?

\- Chemiboux. S'il vous plaît.

La fille le détailla et eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Où aux Etats-Unis, Monsieur ?

\- Rowlfer, Idaho.

Elle sortit une carte du pays et passa une petite minutes à noter des renseignements sur un morceau de parchemin.

\- Cela vous fera quatre Gallions. Votre courrier arrivera demain au plus tard. Souhaitez-vous offrir la réponse à votre correspondant ?

\- Je...

Jessica Day se pencha vers lui, une expression à la fois concernée et curieuse sur le visage.

\- Cette lettre... C'est pour une amie. Elle habite aux Etats-Unis et elle est venue ici et... Bref. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment et...

\- Et vous vous demandez si ce n'était pas à vous de prendre de ses nouvelles plus tôt ?

Il hocha la tête, à peine surpris par l'étrange perspicacité de son interlocutrice.

\- Payez-lui la réponse. Elle répondra plus volontiers. Et dans le pire des cas, elle renverra une Beuglante et on sait tous qu'il vaut mieux les recevoir le plus vite possible.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il en sortant sa bourse.

La fille lui fit un grand sourire, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que Noël serait fêté en avance cette année, et récupéra soigneusement les huit pièces qu'il venait de poser sur le comptoir.

…

 **Mardi 2 Août, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius s'ennuyait.

Installé dans son propre salon en compagnie de James, Remus et Peter, cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas, et pourtant il s'ennuyait ferme.  
Suite à l'affaire des Bones et à ses désastreuses conséquences sur l'opinion publique, ses trois meilleurs-amis avaient débarqué dans l'idée de mettre au point l'une de leur première action de publicité en faveur de l'Ordre du Phénix. _La Gazette_ s'était contentée d'annoncer la démission d'Oswald Bones et était restée très floue sur les raisons de sa décision, passant évidemment l'enlèvement de la jeune Antigone sous silence. D'ordinaire, Sirius aurait été ravi d'apporter sa pierre à l'édifice mais son enthousiasme avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand Remus avait déclaré que leur meilleure option était de terminer la première édition de leur petit journal.

Seulement, Sirius ne s'était pas engagé dans l'Ordre dans l'espoir de faire carrière dans le journalisme. Et il y avait une raison à ça : il était une véritable catastrophe en rédaction.

Il se contentait donc de donner son avis quand ses amis le lui demandait... Ce qui restait d'un intérêt très limité.

Aussi s'ennuyait-il.

Bercé par les conversations feutrées des trois autres Maraudeurs, le cerveau un peu engourdi par les trois Bièraubeurres qu'il avait avalé, il commença à somnoler.

Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il n'y prenne garde...

…

\- … presque charmant quand il dort comme ça.

La phrase chuchotée le tira immédiatement du sommeil et il se redressa aussitôt pour donner le change.

\- Je dormais pas, marmonna-t-il.

James, Peter et Remus eurent une même expression sceptique mais s'abstinrent étonnamment de commentaires. Encore à moitié groggy, il mit un peu de temps à remarquer leurs regards insistants.

Des regards insistants qui, s'ils convergeaient dans sa direction, ne lui étaient pas spécifiquement décernés.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Judy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se tenait accroupie à côté de lui, une expression moqueuse sur le visage :

\- J'ai reçu ta lettre, dit-elle simplement en se relevant.

Sirius fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer à quel point il était content qu'elle soit venue aussi vite.

\- Tu sais que je t'avais offert la réponse ?

\- Très galant de ta part. Tu continueras sur ta lancée en m'aidant à payer le Portoloin que je viens de prendre.

Sirius hocha vaguement la tête même s'il savait déjà que cela allait lui coûter un bras.

\- Tu es un amour, Black. Je peux aller poser mes affaires à l'étage ou une autre fille m'a remplacée dans la chambre d'ami ?

\- Aucune n'a voulu s'installer à cause de l'odeur.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de commenter, réajusta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Sirius découvrit alors que ses trois amis n'avaient pas perdu une miette de leur échange... Et qu'ils n'avaient même pas la décence de s'en sentir coupable ! Il voulut le leur faire remarquer quand Judy revint dans son champ de vision avant de se pencher vers lui.

\- J'oubliais...

Son visage se stoppa tout près du sien. Sirius sentait ses boucles blondes lui chatouiller la joue et il retrouva avec plaisir son parfum. Il soutint son regard malicieux et esquissa un sourire en coin quand elle haussa un sourcil, comme pour lui demander son accord. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être Légimens pour deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête et il devait reconnaître que sa façon de lui dire bonjour lui avait manqué.

Elle l'embrassa alors, aussi chastement que bien d'autres fois, et Sirius se surprit à regretter que sa moto n'ait pas lâché plus tôt.

\- Bonjour quand même, Black.

Elle se redressa vivement et s'éloigna en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet.

Sirius se retrouva donc seul face à trois visages ahuris.

\- Quoi ?! grogna-t-il, tout en sachant très bien pourquoi ses trois meilleurs amis le fixaient ainsi.

Peter échangea un regard avec James et Remus, comme pour être sûr de quelque chose avant de lui faire face à nouveau :

\- Tu sors avec elle ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

 _On prend les mêmes et on recommence._

\- Non. On est juste amis.

Peter resta quelques secondes à le dévisager :

\- De deux choses l'une, Sirius : soit tu rêves que l'on te salut de la même façon depuis qu'on se connaît et tu n'as jamais osé nous le dire, soit vous sortez ensemble.

\- Elle est américaine. Ils sont un peu plus effusifs là-bas, c'est tout. Et arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, je vous dis qu'on ne sort pas ensemble. C'est une amie.

Peter ricana, bien vite imité par Remus et James.

\- C'est une _amie ?_ répéta finalement l'Animagus rat après avoir repris son souffle. Sirius, tu n'as jamais eu d'amie _fille._

Sirius se rencogna dans son fauteuil avec un grognement et préféra boire sa bièraubeurre plutôt que de répondre. Peter avait raison, bien sûr : Lily, Andy et Tonks exceptées, les seules filles qui partageaient sa vie étaient ses conquêtes d'un soir. Cela étant, il n'était jamais trop tard pour changer et ses amis pourraient au moins comprendre ça.

\- Arrête de l'embêter, Queudver, ils sont juste amis, commenta finalement Remus, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Ils s'embrassent juste pour le fun.

\- Ouais... enchaîna James. Ils sont juste amis. Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle mais ils sont juste amis.

\- N'en rajoute pas non plus, Potter, gronda-t-il, je ne fais pas que parler d'elle !

James eut un éclat de rire :

\- Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il parle tout le temps d'elle mais ils sont juste amis.

\- Et puis je suppose qu'ils couchent aussi ensemble en toute amitié, lança Remus, même si je ne tiens pas trop à avoir de détails...

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sirius sentit une horrible chaleur venir lui brûler les joues, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclencher un fou rire chez Peter, James et Remus, lesquels laissaient échapper des _juste amis_ à intervalles réguliers.

Comme souvent, Remus fut le premier à se calmer :

\- Comment ? marmonna-t-il.

Il n'en avait même pas parlé à James. Déjà parce qu'il était sûr que son meilleur ami en ferait toute une histoire – et ce qui était en train de se passer lui donnait raison – et surtout parce qu'il aimait bien cette idée de ne partager ça qu'avec Judy.

\- Il faut bien que mon petit problème de fourrure ait quelques avantages, Sirius. Même si te concernant, ça a plus été un inconvénient jusque-là.

Sirius détourna les yeux et fixa la cheminée pour éviter que Remus n'enchaîne sur un de ses sermons à propos de ses aventures d'un soir. Le loup-garou n'avait jamais cautionné le fait qu'il n'envisage aucune relation sérieuse et qu'il sorte avec des filles _uniquement pour leurs corps._

Le fou rire de James et Peter finit par s'éteindre et Sirius maudit aussitôt le silence qui le suivit, trop enclin à la réflexion. Au fond, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison... S'il s'obligeait à analyser sa relation avec Judy, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Mais de là à dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, rien n'était moins sûr. C'était un jeu. Leur baisers, les nuits passées ensembles... Quant à leur complicité, elle lui semblait bien proche de celle entre Cornedrue et lui.

\- Pat', juste entre nous, commença James, ta dernière conquête remonte à quand ?

Sirius grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, se réjouit son frère de cœur.

Sirius aurait bien aimé répliquer quelque chose d'inspiré – comme par exemple que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune date à donner que cela voulait dire quelque chose : l'alcool avait tendance à lui faire perdre le fil du temps – mais les talons de Judy revenaient vers eux, accompagnés d'un bruit métallique.

Sirius la vit déposer une imposante boîte en métal au pied de la porte conduisant au sous-sol, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui :

\- Comme tu es en excellente compagnie, je reviendrai plus tard – elle sortit une enveloppe rouge de l'intérieur de sa veste et eut un sourire qu'il qualifia de sadique – j'ai un petit quelque chose à déposer au mec qui m'a logée à mon arrivée.

\- Arrange-toi pour ne pas finir dans un commissariat.

\- Aucun risque.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit puis se referma. Sirius décida de couper court à toute autre discussion en attrapant la pile de parchemins noircis par l'écriture soignée de Remus.

\- J'espère que c'est plus intéressant que l'affreuse dissertation que tu m'avais obligé à lire en sixième année.

* * *

 **A/N : And she's back !**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 17/04/2016_


	8. Stars: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Oriiane1506** pour sa review ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux.

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 8**

 _« …Weep for yourself, my man,  
You'll never be what is in your heart  
Weep, little lion man,  
You're not as brave as you were at the start… »_

 _(Little Lion Man – Mumford & Sons)_

* * *

 **Samedi 13 Septembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius balaya son salon d'un œil critique et ne fut pas mécontent de ce qu'il voyait : la pile de parchemins et de débris en tous genres qui trônait d'ordinaire sur la table avait disparu, tout comme la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles depuis la mort de son Oncle Alphard. Le sol était parfaitement propre, les toiles d'araignées n'étaient plus qu'un très mauvais souvenir, les cendriers étaient vides et il avait même nettoyé les carreaux. Sirius se rengorgea de fierté : Lily ne pourrait pas arguer que sa maison était un taudis et qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'y laisser son fils de six semaines. Il ramassa le nécessaire à nettoyage qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard sous l'escalier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après ce dur après-midi de labeur, il ne rêvait que d'une bonne bierraubeurre. La pile de vaisselle sale dans l'évier lui tira une grimace. Le salon était peut-être niquel et cela ne manquerait pas d'impressionner Lily, mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'elle ne voit pas les autres pièces de trop près.

Ce fut fort de cette résolution qu'il alla ouvrir au couple Potter quand la sonnette de la porte retentit moins d'une heure plus tard.

Son frère de cœur l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui donner l'accolade, fidèle à son habitude, et rentra dans la maison comme s'il y avait toujours vécu. Lily fut plus mesurée : elle déposa une bise sur sa joue et marqua une pause avant de passer le seuil de la porte, le petit Harry bien serré contre elle.

Sirius n'avait pas refermé la porte que James était déjà revenu vers eux, allégé de son manteau mais une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

\- C'est Lunard qui est venu ranger ton salon ?

\- Non, répondit-il un peu sèchement, légèrement vexé par les insinuations de son meilleur ami. Je suis assez grand pour faire ça tout seul.

Lily échangea un long regard avec son mari, apparemment incrédule.

\- Tu as _rangé_ ton salon ? demanda-t-elle. Toi-même ?

\- C'est si incroyable que ça ?

\- Sirius, en sept ans, je ne t'ai jamais vu ranger _quoique ce soit_ à Poudlard. Alors oui, la probabilité de toi faisant du ménage est à peu près aussi élevée que de voir Rogue les cheveux propres.

\- James ! s'écria Lily.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai !

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide vers le salon.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas le droit de te moquer de ce cher Snivellus ? s'étonna Sirius en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Non...

\- C'est un Mangemort et Lily le défend ?

\- Ouais. Elle dit que c'est en souvenir de tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble. Il n'a pas toujours été un sale serpent aux cheveux gras alors...

Sirius secoua la tête : de son avis, Severus Rogue avait été bercé dans la magie noire depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer le sage petit garçon que Lily leur avait décrit, surtout depuis que son ancien camarade de classe s'était enrôlé dans le camp de Voldemort. On ne pouvait pas avoir un bon fond et soutenir un homme qui prônait l'extermination des Nés-Moldus, si ?

Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas sur la question et préféra observer Lily tandis qu'elle installait le petit lit d'Harry dans un coin de la pièce. Elle y déposa son fils avec tendresse, prenant bien soin de le couvrir de sa couverture brodée de Vifs d'Or, puis elle se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

\- Tout ce dont tu as besoin est là-dedans, dit-elle en lui tendant un sac bleu marine plein à craquer et lourd comme un Hyppogriffe mort. Il y a plusieurs couches, deux biberons que tu n'as plus qu'à réchauffer... N'oublie pas de vérifier que le lait ne soit pas brûlant. Il y a des bavoirs, un pyjama de secours, quelques jouets et...

\- Euh...

\- De toute façon, je t'ai tout noté là-dessus. (elle sortit une feuille de parchemin de la poche de sa veste). J'ai aussi rajouté des adresses de cheminette en cas de problème. Il y a celle des Urgences de Sainte Mangouste et celle du service anti-poison. Je t'ai remis l'adresse de Remus au cas où... Et celle du restaurant où James et moi allons manger.

Sirius se saisit du papier sans même le regarder, tout à coup un peu paniqué. James n'avait rien précisé de tout ça quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder Harry quelques heures, histoire qu'il puisse passer une soirée en amoureux avec Lily pour fêter leur trois ans. Son meilleur ami lui avait même promis que son fils dormirait et qu'il n'aurait qu'à garder un œil sur lui.

\- Lil', je suis sûr que Sirius va très bien s'en sortir, pas vrai mon vieux ?

Il acquiesça faiblement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'il était à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! renchérit James en attrapant sa femme par les épaules.

Sirius nota que Lily ne semblait pas du tout de l'avis de James. Ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre lui et Harry, et son visage torturé montrait à quel point elle hésitait à partir. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas hâte de se retrouver seul avec le petit garçon. Le peu de fois où il s'était occupé du bébé, James, Lily ou Remus n'étaient jamais bien loin. Cependant, il était le parrain de Harry, et il fallait bien qu'il assume son rôle... Ne serait-ce que par amitié pour Cornedrue. Combien de fois James l'avait-il couvert quand il sortait après le couvre feu pour rendre visite à l'une de ses conquêtes ?

\- On ne rentrera pas tard, Patmol ! A toute à l'heure !

Moins d'une poignée de secondes plus tard, la porte de sa maison se referma en douceur et Sirius s'obligea à respirer profondément. Il posa le sac sur son canapé et laissa le bout de parchemin bien en évidence sur la table basse. Un coup d'oeil à Harry le rassura sur un point : il dormait à poings fermés.

\- Tu es gentil avec ton tonton Patmol, hein bonhomme ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne réagit même pas et il vit là un bon présage. Il rejoignit donc la cuisine pour se préparer un copieux sandwich. Il eut à peine le temps de sortir les ingrédients...

La vieille horloge de l'entrée, celle que l'oncle Alphard avait ramené d'un énième voyage en Suisse et qui sonnait le passage du temps en laissant retentir des cris improbables, sortit soudainement de sa longue période de sommeil.

Le bruit fut aussi affreux que dans les souvenirs de Sirius et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la tête de sa très chère vieille mère si un tel objet avait trôné dans le manoir Black.

Il perdit toutefois son sourire quand des pleurs lui parvinrent depuis la pièce d'à côté.

 _Harry..._

…

\- Allez Harry... Calme-toi. Arrête de pleurer. Sois un gentil petit gars. Arrête de pleurer...

Son filleul ne sembla même pas réfléchir à sa demande. Il se remit à gigoter de plus belle et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Sirius grimaça – comment une aussi petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de bruit? – et continua ses allées et venues dans son salon, berçant de son mieux Harry pour le calmer, sans l'ombre d'un succès. Harry avait apparemment l'intention de lui faire payer très cher son réveil en sursaut et Sirius commençait à être à court d'idées.  
Il avait commencé par le prendre dans ses bras, en se disant qu'un câlin en règle devrait suffire... Peine perdue. La tentative du biberon s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, la couche était impeccable, le théâtre de marionnettes improvisé n'avait pas attiré l'attention d'Harry une seule seconde et Sirius avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas le moindre talent pour chanter une berceuse à un enfant.

Il chercha autour de lui une solution inespérée et ne trouva que le parchemin sur sa table basse. Peut-être devrait-il appeler Lily et James ? Harry pleurait depuis plus d'une heure déjà et ce n'était pas normal... Bien sûr, il savait que les bébés pleuraient beaucoup mais après tant de temps, Harry devrait s'être lassé, non ? Sirius envisagea sérieusement cette option quand un sursaut de fierté l'en empêcha. S'il ne réussissait pas cette épreuve du feu, il donnerait raison à Lily et Remus quand ils disaient qu'il était trop immature pour s'occuper d'un enfant, tant il semblait avoir du mal à s'occuper de lui-même.

Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main, sans quoi Harry risquait d'avoir une extinction de voix le lendemain, ou de finir aussi déshydraté qu'un vieux pruneau.

Sirius passa en revue les possibles candidats à un coup de cheminette : Lunard n'était pas envisageable (Lily serait au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Remus ne savait pas lui mentir), Queudver était encore plus nul que lui avec les bébés, sa cousine Androméda était en vacances aux Etats-Unis jusqu'à... Les Etats-Unis !

Sirius bondit vers le petit lit, y déposa un Harry toujours aussi remonté, et se précipita vers le buffet de la grande salle à manger. Là, dans le tiroir où son oncle Alphard avait toujours rangé ses couverts en argent massif, se trouvait son miroir à double sens.

\- _Judy Adler._

Le miroir lui renvoya pendant un très long moment son propre reflet et Sirius craignit que Judy ne lui réponde pas. Finalement, l'image se brouilla et le visage endormi de la jeune femme apparut.

\- J'espère que tu as une excellente raison, Black, grogna-t-elle.

Sirius lui offrit son meilleur regard de chien battu avant de répondre.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide... Je garde mon filleul et... il n'arrête pas de pleurer... et je ne sais pas quoi faire... et c'est la galère... Ne me regarde pas comme si tu voulais me tuer, Judy !

\- C'est pourtant mon souhait le plus cher, juste après celui d'aller me recoucher. Ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs.

\- Non ! Judy ! S'il te plaît ! Attends ! Je te revaudrais ça ! S'il te plaît...

Elle le dévisagea, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Très bien... Remballe cet air d'imbécile heureux ! Ça va te coûter plus que tu ne le crois.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, _chérie_.

\- Prie Merlin pour qu'il en soit toujours ainsi. Bon, j'arrive dans une demi-heure. Essaye de rester en vie jusque-là.

…

Quand Judy s'extirpa de la cheminée, Sirius, complètement désespéré, était agenouillé à côté du petit lit à barreau, et faisait de son mieux pour distraire son filleul – toujours en pleurs – avec une peluche en forme de lion. L'arrivée de la jeune femme lui parut tout à fait miraculeuse et il décida de ne pas faire attention à son regard moqueur. Elle se débarrassa des cendres sur ses affaires d'un coup de baguette magique et se fraya un chemin à travers la pièce, essayant de ne pas marcher sur le bazar qui traînait là depuis que Sirius avait vidé le contenu du sac à langer sur le sol. Elle prit le petit Harry avec douceur et cala la tête du bébé dans le creux de son cou.

Sirius se traita mentalement de crétin : Lily faisait souvent ça quand son fils pleurait...

\- Chut... souffla Judy alors qu'Harry tentait de se débattre. Calme-toi petit cœur. Ton parrain est un crétin, je te l'accorde, mais il ne faut pas se mettre dans un état pareil. Sirius, attrape la tétine et va donc la passer sous l'eau.

\- La quoi ?

\- La tétine.  
\- C'est quoi ça, une tétine ?

Judy le fixa comme si elle se demandait s'il plaisantait ou pas, avant de secouer la tête en souriant plus largement encore.

\- Le truc rouge en forme de papillon à côté du dragon vert pomme, expliqua-t-elle, du rire dans la voix.

Sirius obéit docilement, non sans pouvoir s'empêcher de commenter.

\- Il est jaune ce dragon.

\- Il est vert pomme... Et dépêche-toi !

Il courut presque dans la cuisine et quand il revint, Judy s'était allongée sur le canapé, Harry confortablement installé sur son ventre.

Il ne pleurait déjà plus.

Judy lui mit la tétine dans la bouche et le petit garçon eut un soupir de contentement. Lentement, ses yeux se refermèrent... Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il s'endorme.

Sirius assista au prodige avec d'autant plus d'admiration qu'il se découvrait épuisé après cette lutte acharnée contre son propre filleul. Judy lui fit une grimace moqueuse qu'il vit à peine, trop concentré sur Harry, sa respiration régulière et son air paisible pour se soucier d'autre chose. Ce petit bout d'homme avait failli le conduire à la crise de nerf et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir.

\- Il est mignon ce petit, dit Judy tout en caressant le dos de Harry avec douceur.

Sirius acquiesça en silence et garda pour lui qu'il trouvait le tableau touchant. Judy connaissait à peine Lily et James, mais elle se comportait avec Harry comme s'il avait été son neveu ou l'enfant d'une amie, l'embrassant de temps à autre sur le sommet du crâne pour le réconforter dans son sommeil. Par acquis de conscience, Sirius déplia une couverture qu'il déposa sur Harry et Judy, puis s'installa à son tour, de telle sorte que la tête de Judy repose sur ses jambes. Il n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle travaillait comme serveuse dans une boîte de nuit et qu'elle ne rejoignait son lit qu'en début de matinée.

Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire à part attendre le retour de James et Lily, il laissa une de ses mains jouer dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre caressait le velours de sa joue, ayant un geste de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers aucune de ses petites amies précédentes.

Elle sourit, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Ça, c'est très agréable. Je vais peut-être revoir ta dette à la baisse.  
\- Je savais qu'on trouverait un terrain d'entente.

\- C'est ça... Je vais imiter ton filleul. A plus tard...

\- Dors bien.

Avec Judy et Harry qui dormaient à ses côtés, Sirius ne tarda pas à somnoler à son tour, et il n'était pas loin de les rejoindre au pays de Morphée quand quelques coups légers furent donnés sur sa porte d'entrée. Quand James et Lily le rejoignirent dans le salon, Sirius était encore dans le potage.

\- Par Morgane, souffla Lily en découvrant le véritable champ de bataille, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et où est Harry ?

\- Hein ? Ah... Euh... Harry s'est réveillé et j'ai eu du mal à le rendormir... Mais rien de grave.

Sa réponse ne sembla pas convenir à la jeune maman.

\- Où est Harry ? répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

\- Chut ! Tu vas les réveiller !

\- _Les_ réveiller ? releva James en s'approchant.

Sirius eut l'impression que les yeux de son meilleur ami allaient sortir de leurs orbites quand il découvrit Judy.

\- Oh, s'étonnaLily.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une telle _amie,_ Pat', railla James, une expression clairement sadique sur le visage.

\- J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit juste une amie, remarqua Lily.

\- Laissez tomber... Récupérez votre cornichon et rentrez chez vous lui faire une petite soeur.

Le couple Potter étouffa un rire avec plus ou moins de talent et Lily riait toujours quand elle prit Harry des bras de Judy.  
Le bébé gémit doucement, histoire de protester pour la forme, mais sembla comprendre qu'il était dans les bras de sa mère. Il ne se réveilla pas.

Judy non plus d'ailleurs, ce qui arrangea bien Sirius.

Tandis que Lily emmitouflait son fils et rangeait le lit dans sa poche, James se chargea de rassembler les affaires éparpillées à travers la pièce.

\- Bon, et bien merci Patmol, dit-il. On te laisse en bonne compagnie.

Le regard qu'il lui lança promettait qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Bonne nuit les amoureux.

Lily et James échangèrent un sourire complice mais gardèrent leurs commentaires pour eux.

\- Ils sont partis ? demanda Judy, la voix groggy.

\- Ouais.

\- Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir me porter jusqu'à ta chambre, ce sera plus confortable que ton vieux canapé. Il va vraiment falloir que tu te décides à changer certains meubles dans cette maison.

…

 **Dimanche 14 Septembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Quand Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin, la mauvaise soirée de la veille n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il avait même hâte de garder son filleul à nouveau. Il devait juste se débarrasser de la vieille horloge de l'entrée, et vérifier qu'un autre objet aussi bruyant n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de réveiller Harry la prochaine fois. Il repoussa les couvertures avec énergie, remarquant au passage que Judy était déjà partie. Il supposa qu'elle avait regagné les Etats-Unis. Peut-être même travaillait-elle en ce moment.

 _Dommage..._ aurait adoré passer la journée avec elle.

Fidèle à son habitude, il gagna la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. C'était sans nul doute la faim qui l'avait réveillé, non sans raison : Harry ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de manger hier soir.

Alors qu'il descendait, il entendit de la musique et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle venait de chez lui, plus précisément de la petite radio dans son salon. Sirius grimaça, et tout en espérant que ce ne soit ni James, ni Remus et encore moins un Mangemort, il continua son chemin, sa baguette sortie par prudence.

A sa plus grande surprise (et pour son plus grand plaisir), il trouva Judy attablée devant une pile respectable de pancakes (qui avaient l'air délicieux).

Il profita qu'elle soit plongée dans la lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et qu'elle lui tournât le dos, pour s'approcher en silence. Elle sursauta quand il embrassa son cou offert, puis bascula sa tête en arrière, comme pour lui dégager un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Sirius s'exécuta avec plaisir, se délectant de son odeur épicée. Un soupir lui échappa quand il effleura la veine qui battait déjà follement sous la peau fine de sa gorge, ce qui lui arracha un sourire ravi. Quand, enfin, il atteignit ses lèvres, Sirius savoura leur goût de miel jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus assez de souffle.

Il croisa alors le regard brillant de Judy et le trouva plus beau que jamais.

 _Si seulement tous les matins pouvaient ressembler à celui-ci..._ pensa-t-il, sans plus oser briser le moment hors du temps qui leur était offert. Le soleil donnait droit sur eux, enveloppant le visage de la jeune femme de reflets nacrés, dans l'air flottait le fumet des pancakes, et une balade folk s'élevait du poste.

De toute façon, il aurait pu pleuvoir, une odeur de choux de Bruxelles aurait pu infester la cuisine et la chanson qu'il détestait le plus aurait pu passer sur les ondes sorcières, que Sirius serait quand même resté silencieux.

Et cette certitude avait eu pleinement le temps de se graver dans son âme quand Judy leva la main pour caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

 _Il le sera assurément._

\- Bonjour, répondit-il avant de s'écarter à regret.

Il prit place à ses côtés, aussi proche d'elle que possible, et attrapa l'un des pancakes.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très. Tu savais que tu faisais un remarquable oreiller ?

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu passes tant de nuits avec moi ! répondit-il en riant à moitié.

Elle eut un bref sourire avant de se pencher vers lui, soudainement très sérieuse.

\- C'est l'une des raisons. Tu veux connaître les autres ?

\- Surprend moi Adler...

Elle sembla hésiter puis se lança.

\- Je...

Quelqu'un choisit ce moment pour frapper à la porte.

…

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux auburn se tenaient sur son perron. Si Sirius avait été un peu moins bien réveillé, il aurait pu penser que Lily Potter était devant lui. Mais il nota bien vite le vert trop clair de ses yeux, la mâchoire plus marquée et le nez trop droit de l'inconnue face à lui. Il referma sa main sur sa baguette par réflexe, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le pendentif mis en évidence sur la robe d'un noir parfait.

Une fleur de narcisse.

\- Lily, quelle surprise ! singea-t-il dans le cas où sa maison serait sous une quelconque surveillance.

Il s'effaça ensuite et prit bien soin de barder la porte d'entrée de quelques charmes supplémentaires. Quand il fit face à Narcissa, elle avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle, seulement Sirius ne lui avait jamais vu un visage aussi grave. Ses yeux légèrement rouges douchèrent la rancoeur que la dernière lettre de sa cousine avait fait naître. Elle n'était visiblement pas venue pour cela.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre aussi ferme que possible, malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains.

Sirius sentit une pointe de peur monter en lui, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment venait assombrir ses pensées. Sa cousine était particulièrement douée pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Le simple fait que ses émotions la trahissent n'était pas bon signe. Conscient que Judy se trouvait toujours dans sa cuisine, Sirius entraîna Narcissa dans l'ancien bureau de son Oncle Alphard et réussit à dénicher deux chaises au milieu du bazar qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sa cousine s'installa face à lui, parfaitement droite, et lissa plusieurs fois les plis inexistants de sa robe avant de relever la tête. Sirius resta là à l'observer, attendant qu'elle brise un silence de plus en plus pesant, alors que ses craintes ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer de si grave pour justifier un tel malaise chez sa cousine.

\- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Elle marqua une pause à dessein, afin qu'il se prépare à encaisser le coup. Il comprit en remarquant ses yeux brillants que quelqu'un était mort. Quelqu'un que tous deux connaissaient... Ça ne pouvait être Andromèda, il en était certain.

Ne restait que sa famille à lui.

\- Regulus est décédé, annonça finalement Narcissa d'une voix vibrante d'émotion. Bellatrix... me l'a annoncé hier.

Sirius déglutit difficilement alors qu'un grand vide se faisait dans son esprit et que les battements désordonnés de son cœur remontaient dans ses oreilles. Son frère était mort... _Son petit frère !_

\- Comment ? réussit-il à articuler au prix d'un immense effort.

Narcissa inspira profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait vraiment... On a pas retrouvé de corps.

La douleur et l'incompréhension qui manquaient de l'envahir tout à fait trouvèrent là une diversion bienvenue.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer sa chaise en arrière dans un grand bruit et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- _On a pas retrouvé de corps ?_ Comment cela est-il possible ?! Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr de ce que tu avances ?!

Narcissa resta de marbre face à son éclat de colère, trop habituée à ceux de Lucius et de Bellatrix pour être impressionnée.

\- Je ne sais pas Sirius... Je... La date de sa mort s'est inscrite sur la tapisserie du Manoir Black. Tu sais comme moi que...

\- Cette tapisserie maudite _se trompe !_

\- C'est faux ! La tapisserie ne ment jamais !

Sirius agrippa ses cheveux d'une main rageuse et resta un long moment immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide, son cerveau cherchant désespérément une autre explication. Seulement, Phineas Nigellus Black, son illustre ancêtre, avait commandé cet arbre généalogique aux Gobelins, dans le but de montrer à la société sorcière la pureté de sa famille pour les siècles à venir. La finesse des charmes utilisés était telle qu'il n'existait que très peu d'artefact magique l'égalant.

La tapisserie ne pouvait se tromper et on ne pouvait tromper la tapisserie.

Derrière lui, les pieds de la chaise de Narcissa traînèrent sur le parquet usé, et Sirius ne sursauta même pas quand elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, Sirius.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Sache que je partage ta peine. Regulus ne méritait pas ça.

 _Non... Personne ne mérite de mourir à l'orée de ses dix-neuf ans._

\- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Walburga compte sur Bellatrix et moi pour l'aider à organiser l'enterrement. Il aura lieu dans trois jours, à 15 heures.

Sirius hocha la tête mécaniquement. _L'enterrement, dans trois jours, 15 heures. Dans trois jours,_ se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, préférant se raccrocher à des choses autrement plus concrètes que cette idée folle.

 _Son petit frère était mort._

\- Je vais te raccompagner alors...

\- Tu n'es pas...

Mais il prenait déjà le chemin de la porte d'entrée. Il avait toujours été proche de Narcissa, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais il était pressé de la voir partir. Peut-être qu'une part de lui craignait qu'elle lui annonce une autre terrible nouvelle.

\- Courage, Sirius, lui dit sa cousine en guise d'adieu, juste avant de déposer une bise sur sa joue.

Les gestes de tendresse sont rares chez les Black, ainsi sont-ils d'autant plus symboliques et précieux.

La porte se referma en silence, et Sirius resta là à contempler le vide qui venait d'envahir sa vie avec la violence propre aux pires tempêtes.

\- Sirius ?

La voix de Judy le ramena à la réalité et il souhaita une seconde qu'elle ne soit pas restée. Qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le voir... comme ça.

Il se redressa pour lui faire face, essayant de trouver assez de force pour lui sourire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Narcissa n'avait rien dit... N'était jamais venue.

 _Comme si Regulus n'était pas mort._

Son sourire forcé se transforma en grimace, sa boutade à deux mornilles en coassement, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour que les larmes ne franchissent pas la barrière de ses yeux.

Judy franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, son odeur épicée lui apporta un réconfort dérisoire mais suffisant pour qu'il reste debout.

\- Je suis là, _amour,_ je suis là.

…

 **Mercredi 17 Septembre 1980, Cimetière Sorcier Greyfriars Kirkyard, Londres.**

Le ciel était du même gris que les yeux des Black, ce jour-là.

Sirius resserra les pans de cape autour de lui pour empêcher le vent glacial de s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements il continua à observer la cérémonie qui avait lieu en contrebas, à une bonne centaine de mètres de l'endroit où il s'était posté, en compagnie d'Andromèda et de son mari, Ted, ainsi que des Maraudeurs.

Presque cent personnes se tenaient face au caveau des Black : toute la haute société avait fait le déplacement pour l'occasion, sûrement plus par politesse que par réelle peine. A travers ces visages que Sirius n'avait pas vu depuis des années, il retrouva le reste de sa famille au premier rang. Narcissa était près de son mari, puis venaient Bellatrix et Rodulphus. Sirius eut un rictus quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette filiforme de sa mère. Walburga Black était drapée dans des voiles noirs et il se demanda bien pourquoi. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'avait pas versé une seule larme en apprenant la mort de son fils cadet, et qu'elle n'en verserait pas plus à son enterrement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Cette femme n'avait tout simplement pas de cœur.

Finalement, ce fut le cercueil de bois sombres et aux dorures argentées qui retint son attention. D'ordinaire, on exposait le corps du défunt, car telle était la tradition. Seulement, ce cercueil-ci était vide. En lieu et place du corps sans vie de Regulus Black, il n'y avait qu'une photo du jeune homme, et la vue de son visage impassible sonnait comme une accusation.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer alors que revenaient les regrets et la culpabilité. Où était passé son petit frère ? Sirius ne se souvenait que de ce petit garçon un peu timide et pleurnichard, qui le suivait partout, imitant ses faits et gestes à chaque instant.

Il aurait voulu hurler à la terre entière que cette personne sur la photo n'était pas son frère, mais il savait que la vérité était toute autre. Le petit garçon un peu timide et pleurnichard, qui le suivait partout, imitant ses faits et gestes à chaque instant, était mort le jour où lui, Sirius Black, avait quitté le toit familial pour celui des Potter. Dès lors, ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Sirius avait passé le reste de sa scolarité à l'éviter, à faire comme s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. Et à mesure que les Maraudeurs étaient devenus sa seule vraie famille – celle qu'il avait choisie – Regulus avait endossé un rôle qui n'aurait pas dû lui revenir : celui de l'héritier d'une puissante famille de sang-pur. Naturellement, l'année de ses seize ans, il avait rejoint Bellatrix dans les rangs des Mangemorts et en l'apprenant, Sirius avait réalisé trop tard qu'il avait livré son propre frère à Voldemort.  
Parce que Regulus avait été ce petit garçon un peu timide et pleurnichard, qui le suivait partout, imitant ses faits et gestes à chaque instant... Il n'avait pas cette force de caractère qui rendait Walburga si fière. _L'entêtement des Black,_ clamait-elle quand son fils aîné la provoquait.

Sirius ne se souvenait que trop de l'étincelle dans le regard de sa mère quand il la poussait dans ses retranchements. Elle avait beau être en colère contre lui, elle était aussi ravie d'avoir un fils si déterminé et frondeur. A la fin de l'affrontement, si Regulus était présent, elle lui jetait un regard qui en disait long sur sa déception que lui, le cadet, ne soit pas à l'image de son aîné. Les bonnes convictions en plus.  
Regulus était gentil, il voulait faire plaisir, _il aimait faire plaisir à ceux qu'il aimait_. Si cela signifiait devenir quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

S'il n'était pas parti l'été de ses seize ans, s'il s'était obligé à tenir son rôle de grand-frère, de protecteur, l'histoire n'aurait sans doute pas été la même... Walburga n'aurait pas réussi à prendre le dessus sur Regulus, à le manipuler comme elle l'avait fait. Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu diffuser son venin, ni user de la peur sur ce jeune homme bien trop impressionnable.

Comme si elle sentait qu'il pensait à elle en termes peu flatteurs, Bellatrix se tourna dans sa direction, et lui dédia son regard le plus noir. Sirius le soutint tout le temps qu'il fallut. Andromèda était sa cousine préférée, il se sentait proche de Narcissa... Et il haïssait Bellatrix de toute son âme.

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait le cimetière sorcier : voilà où sa fierté l'avait mené.

L'office dura encore une longue heure, durant laquelle Sirius ressassa son enfance à la con, ses disputes avec sa mère, l'indifférence de son père... Son égoïsme pour ne pas avoir su voir l'essentiel. Ses regrets. Sa culpabilité. Sa haine aussi... Celle qu'il avait pour Bellatrix et pour sa mère, celle qu'il avait pour l'enfoiré qui avait tué son petit frère parce qu'il avait voulu quitter les rangs des Mangemorts.

S'il n'avait pas été celui qu'il était, il se serait sans doute roulé en boule pour pleurer. Mais il était Sirius Black. Il préféra se promettre de faire payer à chaque Mangemort la mort de Regulus. _Il en faisait une histoire personnelle._

On fit bientôt glisser le cercueil en terre, et Regulus s'en alla rejoindre Orion Black au fond de la sacro-sainte fausse des Black. Après cela, la foule commença à se disperser. Chacun alla dire ses condoléances à la famille et d'aucun n'osa s'approcher de lui. Quand le cimetière fut vide, que l'orateur fut parti, et qu'il ne resta plus un seul témoin, sa mère se tourna vers lui pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle remonta ses voiles d'un geste étudié et s'approcha d'un pas raide.

La mort resserrent les liens distendus dans les familles.

Pas chez les Black.

\- Comment oses-tu te montrer ici ! siffla-t-elle de sa voix sèche et trop aiguë quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Comment oses-tu bafouer la mémoire de mon fils de ta sale présence alors que toi ou tes amis n'auraient sûrement pas hésité à le tuer !

…

Bellatrix tourna le dos au caveau de sa famille avec indifférence. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle ne serait même pas venue assister à l'enterrement de son cousin. Regulus était faible et lâche, elle l'avait toujours su. Il s'était enrôlé dans les rangs des Mangemorts pour prouver à Walburga qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un Black. Qu'il était capable de grandes choses, lui aussi, et qu'il pourrait apporter de nouvelles lettres de noblesse à sa famille. La réalité n'avait pas tardé à le rattraper et le maître avait reçu nombre de plaintes à son sujet. Narcissa avait voulu qu'elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, tente de former cette nouvelle recrue mais elle avait refusé. Regulus était un incapable et elle ne voulait pas associer son nom au sien aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bientôt, une rumeur attestant de la désertion du jeune homme lui était parvenue et Bellatrix avait pris soin de se rendre de temps en temps chez sa tante pour consulter la tapisserie des Black.

 _Dans notre lutte, seuls les plus forts pourront survivre._

Près d'elle, sa tante rassembla ses voiles d'un geste fier et Bellatrix apprécia la maîtrise qu'elle avait d'elle-même. On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à Walburga Black, en particulier ce qu'était devenu son fils aîné, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une sorcière de grande classe, et Bellatrix se sentait bien plus proche d'elle que de sa propre mère.

Walburga salua l'orateur d'une simple poignée de main et attendit qu'il soit parti pour s'approcher du petit groupe qui les observait. Bellatrix la suivit et une haine sans commune mesure enflamma ses veines quand elle croisa le regard d'Andromèda, et cela n'était rien comparé au dégoût que lui inspirait celui qu'elle devait considérer comme son beau-frère. Quelle folie avait donc touché sa sœur quand elle avait épousé ce Sang-de-Bourbe !

 _Viendra le jour où elle regrettera ce choix._

\- Comment oses-tu te montrer ici ! clama Walburga à l'intention de Sirius. Comment oses-tu bafouer la mémoire de mon fils de ta sale présence alors que toi ou tes amis n'auraient sûrement pas hésiter à le tuer !

Le jeune homme garda un visage impassible, même si la lueur de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux gris lui donna envie de le soumettre au _Doloris_ jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la raison.

Seulement, son regard se posa sur les cinq personnes qui semblaient former une sorte de garde. Il y avait deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux roux que Bellatrix savait être les frères Prewett, tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix bien sûr. Celui aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés et aux lunettes ovales était sans aucun doute possible James Potter, ce traître à son sang. Elle identifia facilement le loup-garou grâce aux photos qu'elle avait de lui. Déjà, elle posait son regard sur celui qui se tenait le plus en arrière. Assez petit, rondouillard, des cheveux châtains ternes, des petits yeux marrons humides... Peter Pettigrow.  
Elle le vit jeter un regard anxieux à Sirius, puis un terrifié sur elle. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Il devait sentir qu'elle l'observait.

\- Ou alors est-ce cela ? reprit Walburga d'une voix froide. Peut-être est-ce de ta main qu'il a trouvé la mort !

Un rictus méprisant déforma les traits nobles de Sirius et ses yeux gris tournèrent à l'orage.

Quand il fit un pas en avant, Walburga recula vivement, comme si elle craignait d'être frappée par la foudre. Bellatrix reconnut là les signes de la colère des Black et elle ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Quoi que fasse son cousin, il restait l'un des leurs.

\- Ne rejette pas tes fautes sur moi comme tu l'as toujours fait, cracha-t-il. Sache que celui qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort condamne la désertion par la peine capitale. Maintenant, pousse-toi de mon chemin.

Bellatrix se saisit de sa baguette et voulut faire payer à Sirius son blasphème.

Comment osait-il prononcer le nom du Maître avec un tel mépris ?!

Son cousin vit son geste et pointa sa baguette sur elle d'un geste vif, même si son regard restait vissé dans celui de sa mère.

\- Je t'en prie Bellatrix. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir de te tuer en ce jour. Je suis sûr que le repos de Regulus n'en serait que plus doux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tes insinuations ne sont pas fondées, Sirius, nous le savons tous les deux. Il n'a jamais été dit que servir la Cause était aisé.

\- Servir la _cause ?_ C'est donc comme cela que vous justifiez les meurtres et la torture ? Toutes mes félicitations : à force de consanguinité, vous avez réussi à ruiner le peu de bonnes choses qu'il y avait dans votre sang si pur. Ma seule consolation reste qu'il vous est de plus en plus difficile de vous reproduire.

La situation bascula à cet instant. Elle voulut se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais Rodolphus réussit à la retenir à l'ultime instant. Quand sa pulsion meurtrière se calma, tous les sorciers présents avaient sorti leur baguette et chacun menaçait le camp qu'il considérait comme adverse au sien.

Tous ?

Non.

Quand Bellatrix chercha une faille parmi ses assaillants, au nombre desquels elle devait compter sa propre sœur, elle remarqua avec plaisir que le petit rondouillard avait grand mal à tenir sa baguette ferme et dressée.

La mission que lui avait confiée son Maître lui revint en mémoire et elle décida de différer sa vengeance.

D'un geste, elle repoussa la main de Rodolphus, rangea son arme et réajusta sa cape sur ses épaules.

\- Très bien. Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour nous de quitter cet endroit. Il empeste.

Elle surprit tout le monde, elle le vit très clairement, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Fermement, elle saisit sa tante par le bras et la mena vers la sortie du cimetière. Arrivée près du petit portail en fer forgé, elle tourna la tête une dernière fois. Andromèda et Sirius s'étaient avancés jusqu'au caveau et semblaient se recueillir dans le plus grand des silences. Potter, le mari de sa sœur, le loup-garou et les frères Prewett ne les quittaient pas du regard. Seul le petit roudouillard les observait à la dérobée. Quand Bellatrix croisa son regard, il baissa les yeux et sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur lui, mais elle savait l'essentiel : il était terrifié.

Et la peur ouvre toutes les portes, même celle de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bellatrix ne raccompagna pas sa tante chez elle, non plus qu'elle assista à la veillée qui suivait la mise en terre. Elle préféra transplaner dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion pour aller prévenir son Maître qu'elle avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait.

* * *

 **A/N : Vous ai-je dit que j'explorai aussi la trahison de Peter dans cette fic ?**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/04/2016_


	9. Stars: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Matalyx** pour sa review ! Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris ou en alert, ainsi qu'aux lecteurs silencieux.

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 9**

 _« Just please don't say you love me  
'Cause I might not say it back  
Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that  
There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at »_

 _(Please don't say you love me – Gabrielle Aplin)_

* * *

 **Lundi 22 Septembre 1980, Londres Est.**

Par cette froide nuit d'octobre, un brouillard épais s'était levé sur la banlieue londonienne, si bien que la lumière des réverbères semblait incapable de lutter contre l'obscurité.

Bellatrix adorait par-dessus tout ce temps lugubre qui réveillait les peurs des simples d'esprit. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait arrangée pour organiser un raid dans un village moldu et faire le plus de morts possibles, mais elle avait une mission plus importante à accomplir. Elle repoussa la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux et reprit sa veille silencieuse devant la maison où vivait Peter Pettigrow. Il s'agissait d'une petite habitation défraîchie, coincée entre deux immeubles imposants et flambants neufs.

Rodolphus s'était chargé de trouver l'adresse de l'ami de son cousin en parlant aux bonnes personnes.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une petite femme replète, vêtue d'un long manteau sombre qui touchait presque le sol. Bellatrix fit claquer sa langue d'impatience alors que la mère de Pettigrow mettait un temps fou à dire au revoir à son fils.

Finalement, la porte se referma et la femme rejoignit sa propre maison deux rues plus loin.

Bellatrix fit signe à Rolf, Stan et Bartémius Croupton Junior, et ils traversèrent tous les trois la route qui les séparaient de leur objectif.

Elle frappa deux coups secs à la porte et des bruits de pas se firent immédiatement entendre depuis l'intérieur.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as oublié cette fois ? demanda Pettigrow avant même d'avoir ouvert la porte.

Quand il vit qui se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison, son visage de décomposa et il se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Bellatrix savoura la peur panique qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour Peter, dit Rodolphus.

Le jeune homme voulut parler mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Nous pouvons entrer ? reprit Bellatrix en faisant un premier pas.

Pettigrow ne tenta même pas de les empêcher de passer. Il se plaqua contre le mur, laissant échapper un gémissement de peur au passage.

\- C'est charmant ici, remarqua Rabastan avec ironie.

Bellatrix fronça le nez pour toute réponse : l'intérieur était à l'image de l'extérieur. La décoration venait d'un autre âge, les papiers peints étaient délavés et le sol usé. Tout ici transpirait la médiocrité, jusqu'à l'odeur qui s'échappait encore de la cuisine. Madame Pettigrow n'était sûrement pas une fine cuisinière.

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? réussit à articuler Pettigrow après un long silence.

\- Excellente question ! fit-elle mine de s'enthousiasmer. Nous sommes venus te chercher. Notre Lord meurt d'envie de te rencontrer, alors il nous a demandé d'organiser une petite entrevue avec toi.

De livide, le teint de Pettigrow devint verdâtre, et une fine pellicule de sueur commença à faire étinceler son front. Il se ratatina encore plus contre le mur, comme s'il avait soudainement du mal à tenir debout.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas... venir, pleurnicha-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Quel dommage, reprit Bellatrix avec un sourire torve. Nous allons devoir te tuer, dans ce cas.

Pettigrow déglutit avec difficulté, puis son regard devint vitreux et sa respiration sifflante. Bellatrix eut une moue de dégoût face à ce spectacle pathétique. Elle s'attendait à mieux de la part d'un Gryffondor.

\- Ce jeune homme semble en état de choc, ma chère Lady, dit soudain Bartémius. Ne pensez-vous pas que le sortilège _Doloris_ l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits ? Peut-être sera-t-il plus à même de nous donner sa réponse définitive ?

Bellatrix adressa un sourire au Mangemort. Elle l'avait repéré dès ses débuts, il y avait de cela plus de cinq ans déjà. Depuis, il avait grimpé les échelons, ravissant le Maître tant sa dévotion semblait sans limite.

\- C'est une excellente proposition.

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'approcha de Pettigrow jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Etre aussi proche de ce minable sang-mêlé lui donnait la nausée, mais elle était prête à endurer bien plus pour le Maître.

\- Qu'en penses-tu, Peter ? souffla-t-elle. Veux-tu que je te lance le Doloris ? Je suis devenue experte en la matière... Je te promets que je ne te louperais pas.

Pettigrow se mit à haleter.

\- Je...

\- Oui ?

\- Si... Si j'accepte... Vous ne me ferez rien ?

\- Nous trois, non. Cela dit, je ne peux pas m'engager au nom du Lord.

Sa réponse sembla le calmer un peu.

\- C'est d'accord, dit-il après de longues minutes de silence obstiné. Je vais vous accompagner.

Bellatrix se recula vivement.

\- Merveilleux. Messieurs, il est tout à vous !

Ses trois complices se saisirent de Pettigrow sans ménagement puis lui bandèrent les yeux.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous ne me feriez pas de mal ! cria Pettigrow en commençant à se débattre.

Bellatrix décida d'ignorer sa remarque, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il aurait pu résister au _Doloris_ si elle s'était laissée aller à le lancer... Elle sortit une corde de sa poche, la passa autour du cou du jeune homme, puis la transforma en Portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle eut l'impression qu'un crochet se plantait dans son nombril et le monde bascula en un kaléidoscope de couleurs.

…

 **Mardi 23 Septembre 1980, Chemin de Traverse.**

Sirius Black fit décrire à sa baguette un énième enchaînement compliqué.

\- _Torris Ordinis Phaenissia._

Le mur qui lui faisait face fut progressivement recouvert d'une substance rougeâtre qui évoquait vaguement le symbole de l'Ordre. Il grimaça en voyant le résultat, avant de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. S'il était raisonnablement doué en sortilèges, il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'être bon dessinateur. Lily devrait s'en contenter.

\- Patmol, il nous reste cinq minutes avant la prochaine patrouille !

Sirius se tourna vers James par habitude, avant de se souvenir que son meilleur ami était sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

\- On a juste le temps de déposer un dernier paquet de journaux au bout de la rue. Magne-toi !

Les bruits de pas qui firent écho aux siens le firent sourire. Un troupeau d'Hippogriffes roses réussirait à passer plus inaperçu que James.

Tout en se promettant de se moquer de Cornedrue plus tard, il sortit de sa poche une enveloppe de parchemin et en sortit un petit rectangle brun. Il le posa à terre, lui rendit sa taille originelle puis s'appliqua à lancer la série de sortilège que lui avait appris Lily et Remus l'après-midi même.

\- Dépêche !

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, Potter ! T'es même pas capable de réussir la moitié de ces charmes !

\- Je...

\- Tais-toi, il faut que je me concentre !

James étouffa plusieurs jurons mais s'abstint de commentaires.

Sirius dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à camoufler la pile de parchemins. La lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus grise lui apprit qu'il avait perdu trop de temps. La patrouille serait là d'un moment à un autre et si les deux Aurors croisaient un jeune homme occupé à Merlin savait quoi en pleine nuit, Sirius pouvait être certain de se faire arrêter.

\- Tant pis, Patmol. Il faut qu'on dégage !

Sirius eut une moue contrariée. C'était la première fois qu'ils distribuaient des tractes. Plus le spectacle serait impressionnant, plus ils avaient de chance de marquer les esprits.

\- Sirius... insista James.

Des éclats de voix percèrent soudain le silence. Si son intuition était bonne, la patrouille venait de tomber sur les premières inscriptions qui défiguraient les murs. La tension des habitants du Chemin de Traverse était telle que les volets s'ouvrirent au-dessus d'eux, laissant apparaître des visages endormis et inquiets.

Sirius se glissa dans la flaque d'ombre qui lui offrait un abri salvateur, puis se transforma en chien.

\- Génial, Patmol, se plaignit James. On fait comment pour partir d'ici maintenant ?

Sa question resta sans réponse et le jeune homme se résigna à suivre l'énorme molosse dans le dédale de ruelles qui partaient de l'artère principale.

\- _C'est le symbole de l'Ordre du Phénix !_ cria un homme à l'intention de tous les curieux.

La stupeur, la colère, le mépris et la joie partagèrent les témoins, et une rumeur incroyable agita le Chemin de Traverse pendant de longues minutes. Sirius et James profitèrent de l'agitation pour s'éloigner en silence. Quand ils furent certains que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils transplanèrent.

\- Tu crois que ça va tout faire foirer ? Demanda-t-il alors que James enlevait sa cape.

\- Personne ne nous a vu, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais... Mais tu as vu la réaction de tous ces gens ? La moitié de l'Angleterre sera au courant avant le lever du soleil.

\- Ça faisait partie du plan, je te rappelle. Tout le monde va venir sur le Chemin de Traverse pour admirer tes prouesses. Il y aura donc un maximum de personnes quand les tracts se disperseront. Tu n'écoutes jamais ce que dit Dumbledore aux réunions ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et fit signe à son meilleur ami de le suivre hors de la petite ruelle où ils avaient choisi d'apparaître. Les énormes poubelles qui étaient alignées le long du mur étaient particulièrement repoussantes mais au moins, aucun moldu ne s'attardait longtemps dans le secteur.

\- Tu veux boire un café chez moi ? proposa-t-il.

\- Lily doit m'attendre.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à lui passer un coup de Cheminette pour la rassurer.

\- D'accord... Mais c'est moi qui fait le café.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose que je dois comprendre que le mien n'est pas bon ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t'obstinais à l'appeler _café._

\- Très drôle, marmonna Sirius tout en poussant le portail qui donnait sur son minuscule jardin.

Enfin, sur ses trois mètres carrés de friche personnelle, pour être plus précis.

Il mit presque une minute à défaire tous les charmes qui protégeaient sa porte d'entrée de toute intrusion. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'une personne déboula du salon et le percuta de plein fouet. De surprise, il lâcha sa baguette et perdit l'équilibre. Il s'imaginait déjà que sa dernière heure était venue quand il reconnut Judy.

La jeune femme l'embrassa fougueusement et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son baiser. Du moins jusqu'à ce que James ne se racle bruyamment la gorge.

Malgré lui, Sirius sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes : sa relation avec Judy était toujours la cible des moqueries de Remus, James et Peter – surtout depuis la fois où James avait trouvé Judy endormie dans son salon – mais jusqu'ici, Sirius avait très bien manœuvré pour ne pas donner une occasion à ses meilleurs amis de lui prouver que – peut-être – Judy était plus qu'une très bonne amie.

\- Tiens donc Potter ! Je commençais à me demander si ta femme ne t'avait pas enfermé quelque part.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Adler.

Sirius fit mine de ne pas remarquer le sourire victorieux que lui adressa James quand Judy se fut détournée en direction du salon.

\- Je vais faire le café, dit-il pour empêcher son meilleur ami de dire quoique ce soit.

\- J'en ai fait un quand je suis arrivée, lança Judy. Il doit être encore chaud.

Sirius fila à toute vitesse dans la cuisine et se dépêcha de sortir deux tasses à peu près propres. Une part de lui ne voulait pas que James reste seul trop longtemps avec Judy (James était d'une curiosité parfois gênante), une autre lui enjoignait de disparaître à jamais dans l'instant (il redoutait la réaction de James, même s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir sur quoi ni pourquoi...). Quand il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles, il s'obligea à souffler un bon coup, tout en se fustigeant mentalement. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi nerveux, il venait de quitter le Manoir Black et se tenait devant la maison des parents de James. Ce jour-là, il avait passé deux heures sous la pluie avant de trouver suffisamment de courage pour frapper à la porte. James lui avait ouvert, goguenard, avant d'annoncer à sa mère « qu'il avait gagné le pari. Que Sirius avait bien mis deux heures à se décider. Que de par ce fait, il ne ferait pas la vaisselle jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ».

\- Patmol, ça va pas ? Tu es super pâle.

Sirius releva la tête et croisa le regard de James. Il lut autant d'inquiétude que de curiosité sur le visage de son meilleur ami... Et beaucoup trop de rire dans son regard ! Il plissa les yeux en un avertissement silencieux : si James se permettait le moindre commentaire, il se ferait une joie de placer une remarque déplaisante en présence de Lily. D'ordinaire, James se moquait bien de ses menaces (qu'il mettait rarement à exécution, il fallait bien l'admettre) et Sirius s'attendait à le voir éclater de rire. Contre toute attente, le visage de James se fit sérieux. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Judy avant de hausser un sourcil interrogatif. Sirius inspira profondément : trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la première fois où il avait embrassé Judy, et si cela était un record exceptionnel pour lui, le plus incroyable résidait dans le fait qu'il se voyait continuer ainsi encore longtemps.

A vrai dire, la possibilité d'une rupture lui faisait presque froid dans le dos.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

James eut un sourire que Sirius lui connaissait trop bien : il était heureux pour lui.

La bénédiction de James lui donna l'impression qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit, au bon moment, en compagnie des seules personnes faites pour lui apporter le bonheur auquel chaque être humain avait le droit.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'y avait pas que James dans la pièce.

Judy, installée dans ce qui avait été le fauteuil préféré de l'Oncle Alphard, les fixait avec incrédulité, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la surprise. Quand elle sentit qu'elle était à son tour dévisagée, elle secoua la tête comme pour sortir de son état second.

\- Je suis très impressionnée par votre capacité à discuter _sans parler_ mais je veux savoir ce que vous avez dit sur moi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son regard noir, et même si le ton qu'elle avait utilisé exigeait une réponse immédiate, il prit le temps de poser les deux tasses sur la table et d'enlever sa veste de cuir.

\- Il m'a demandé si toi et moi, c'était sérieux, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

L'expression de Judy s'adoucit aussitôt et Sirius s'amusa de la voir retenir un sourire.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix indifférente.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se demandant pourquoi il sortait avec une Serpentarde en puissance. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et murmura un « oui » qui n'était destiné qu'à elle.

Cette fois, Judy sourit largement et quand il croisa son regard, Sirius eut l'impression qu'une nouvelle galaxie s'était épanouie dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres...

\- Ton café est tout à fait délicieux, Judy !

…

 **Mardi 23 Septembre 1980, appartement de Cygnus Black, Londres.**

Les hurlements qui déchiraient le silence de temps à autre ne cessaient plus de monter en puissance. Bellatrix resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique, si bien qu'un nuage d'étincelles vertes s'échappa du bout de l'artefact. Elle grogna de mécontentement et adressa un regard noir à Rodolphus quand son mari tendit sa main dans sa direction, lui demandant sans nul doute possible qu'elle lui donne sa baguette le temps qu'elle se calme.

Excédée par son insistance, elle rangea sa baguette dans sa cape et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en continuant à ressasser sa colère en silence. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la nouvelle qui était tombée très tôt le matin même : l'Ordre du Phénix avait organisé une opération de propagande à grande échelle. Dans tous les lieux sorciers, le symbole de leur organisation avait été peint sur les murs. Bien entendu, les curieux s'étaient amassés dans les rues pour voir le phénomène de leur propre yeux... En milieu de matinée, des milliers de prospectus vantant les actions de l'Ordre ces dernières semaines étaient apparus de nulle part. Depuis, le monde sorcier était en ébullition : on ne parlait plus que de cela et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur la véritable motivation de ces personnes qui se disaient « résistants ».

L'un des Mangemorts que le Maître était en train de punir cria de toutes ses forces. Près d'elle, Pettigrow sursauta vivement avant de se recroqueviller contre le mur en gémissant. Bellatrix le trouva particulièrement pathétique et elle se demanda l'espace d'une seconde comment son cousin avait fait pour devenir ami avec une loque pareille.

Finalement, les cris prirent fin et la porte de bois sombre s'ouvrit sur les cinq Mangemorts qui avaient failli à leur tâche cette nuit. Bellatrix apprécia leur visage tourmenté, leurs yeux injectés de sang et leur démarche chancelante. Ils méritaient ce qu'il venait de leur arriver... Le Maître leur avait demandé de surveiller les hauts lieux sorciers et d'intercepter tout membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, il était évident qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés à la hauteur de la Cause.

Il était normal qu'ils payent le prix fort.

Comme la porte était restée ouverte, Bellatrix en déduisit que le Maître les attendait. Elle repoussa sa lourde chevelure en arrière, lissa sa robe avec soin, puis fit signe à Rabastan et Croupton Junior de s'occuper de Pettigrow.

Les deux hommes attrapèrent chacun un bras du jeune homme et le remirent sur ses pieds avec brusquerie.

\- Grâce à tes petits copains, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui, marmonna Bartémius. Si tu tiens à la vie, évite de le contrarier davantage.

Pettigrow sembla changer de couleur pendant quelques secondes, puis il se redressa avec la plus grande difficulté. Bellatrix laissa son mari prendre la tête de leur procession, préférant fermer la marche pour surveiller Pettigrow.

Le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours aussi écrasant de magnificence : le parquet reluisait, un feu brûlait haut et fort dans la magnifique cheminée décorée d'ivoire sculptée, et le lustre de cristal créait un étonnant jeu d'ombre sur les murs.

Tous ces éléments avaient pour seul but d'intimider le visiteur... L'effet qu'ils produisaient n'était rien comparé à ce que dégageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres : il se tenait debout près de son bureau, le visage vide de toute expression et seul son regard parlait. Bellatrix ne se permit pas de le croiser, mais elle sentit quelques picotements sur sa nuque quand le Maître la dévisagea.

L'escorte de Peter Pettigrow s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse du Lord et les quatre Mangemorts s'inclinèrent dans un parfait ensemble.

Pettigrow, lui, resta immobile, comme pétrifié.

Bellatrix sortit sa baguette magique dans un geste flou.

\- Agenouille-toi devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle, tout en lançant un sortilège à Pettigrow.

Le jeune homme plia les genoux sans même tenter de se défendre.

\- Relève-toi, Peter, dit le Lord en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Pettigrow mit plusieurs secondes à s'exécuter tant son corps tremblait. Tout en se torturant les mains, il gardait les yeux rivés au sol et les épaules voûtées.

\- Sais-tu qui je suis, Peter ? demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après avoir détaillé son interlocuteur pendant de longues minutes.

\- Vous... réussit-il à articuler après avoir longuement hésité. Vous êtes Lord V... Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix serra les dents pour se retenir de lui arracher la langue. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre le nom de son Maître salit par la bouche d'un sorcier aussi minable.

\- C'est exact, répondit le Lord. D'après ce que je sais, Peter, il semblerait que tu sois rattaché à un groupe de personnes qui tentent de me nuire.

\- Je... Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! gémit Pettigrow d'une voix plus désagréablement aiguë encore.

\- Je sais cela également... Tout comme je sais que de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu es l'un des moins actifs... Pourquoi cela, Peter ?

En le voyant tordre ses mains dans tous les sens, tandis qu'il jetait des regards affolés autour de lui, Bellatrix se demanda ce que Pettigrow faisait dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Les rares membres qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener vivant au Maître avaient fait preuve d'un entêtement sans bornes : malgré les moyens qu'avaient utilisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils n'avaient quasiment rien laissé échapper tant ils étaient décidés à protéger leur camp. Bellatrix sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que quelques Doloris auraient raison de la loyauté de Pettigrow.

\- Tu n'as pas de réponses à me donner ? fit mine de s'étonner le Lord. Très bien... Je vais te dire ce que je pense : tu sais que l'entreprise de l'Ordre est vouée à l'échec. Alors que tes amis croient qu'ils sont de taille à m'affronter, toi seul a su voir la vérité si vous vous opposez à moi, vous finirez par mourir. Tôt, ou tard. Tu es un homme réaliste, Peter. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense, marmonna Pettigrow en repoussant les épaules en arrière dans une veine tentative pour se montrer plus convaincant. Ce que vous faites... est mal. Si on ne me confie pas de grandes missions, c'est parce que je ne suis pas... assez doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Bellatrix eut un sourire en coin en entendant le ton amer du jeune homme. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il dise vrai, mais cet état de fait semblait le blesser. C'était une faille de choix dans la loyauté qui le retenait à Dumbledore. Une faille que le Maître ne manquerait pas d'exploiter.

\- Voyez-vous cela ? susurra le Lord. C'est donc pour te protéger que le grand Dumbledore ne t'implique pas dans ses plans ? Tu dois vraiment être un sorcier minable, Peter, pour que le défenseur des cas désespérés ne te laisse aucune chance de briller un peu. Je me demande même pourquoi il t'a recruté.

Pettigrow resta silencieux. Sa mâchoire comprimée et ses poings serrés en dirent plus long que des paroles.

\- Oh... Je crois que je sais pourquoi, Maître, intervint Bellatrix.

\- Vraiment, Bella ?

\- A coup sûr, c'est ce Potter qui a dû demander une faveur à Dumbledore.

Pettigrow sursauta vivement. Il tourna la tête pour l'incendier du regard et retint son geste à l'ultime seconde en se souvenant à qui il avait à faire.

\- Je vois que tu as deviné juste, Bella. Combien de temps encore comptes-tu rester dans l'ombre de ton cher ami, Peter ? Plus Potter brillera, plus tu deviendras insignifiant. Il y a même fort à parier que ce traître à son sang finira par se lasser de te voir graviter autour de lui. Je suppose qu'alors, tu ne seras plus rien. Enfin... Si tu t'accommodes de cette vie, grand bien t'en fasse.

\- Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire! Mais James est mon ami! Jamais je ne le trahirai si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir!

\- Je sens pourtant que tu en meures d'envie !

\- C'est faux !

\- Ta loyauté envers ton ami est touchante mais il serait peut-être temps que tu cesses de vivre à travers lui, Peter. Si ma mémoire est exacte, Potter est riche, marié et il vient d'être père. Toi, tu vis dans une maison décrépie, tu travailles aux archives du Ministère et la seule femme dans ta vie est ta mère. Tu arrives peut-être à te mentir, mais sache que l'on ne peut rien me cacher.

Bellatrix savoura l'expression de Pettigrow comme s'il s'agissait d'un met particulièrement rare. Mis à nu par la perspicacité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jeune homme donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard au cœur. Sans nul doute, les mots du Lord le faisaient plus souffrir que des dizaines de _Doloris._

Le Maître laissa le poison qu'il venait d'instiller atteindre l'âme du jeune homme avant de porter un coup fatal.

\- Il m'est d'avis que l'on t'a très mal renseigné à mon sujet, aussi vais-je te dire deux choses qui vont te permettre de mieux me comprendre : je sais reconnaître la valeur de mes fidèles et je récompense les Mangemorts zélés avec autant de générosité que je punis ceux qui fautent. Ceci étant dit, les rares membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui sont entrés ici n'en sont jamais ressortis vivants.

…

 **Mercredi 24 Septembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius bascula aux côtés de Judy et encercla sa taille quand elle vint se blottir contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Ce moment hors du temps – juste eux deux, l'un contre l'autre, leur cœur battant au même rythme – concluait parfaitement l'excellente journée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Après le départ de James, Judy l'avait entraîné dans le Londres Moldu, arguant qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter certains quartiers lors de ses dernières vacances dans la capitale britannique et qu'elle comptait bien se rattraper. Sirius s'était finalement laissé prendre au jeu : il avait adoré la balade dans un des bus touristiques (principalement parce qu'il avait pu grimacer aux passants en toute impunité), à son plus grand regret, il n'avait pas réussi à troubler les gardes devant le château de la Reine (Judy lui avait interdit d'utiliser la magie à cette fin). Ils avaient mangé le plus immonde « Fish and Chips » qu'il lui avait été donné de goûter, puis Judy l'avait conduit jusqu'au plus grand magasin de motos de la ville. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à contempler les plus beaux bolides du moment. Le vendeur – un passionné – les avait pris en sympathie et leur avait recommandé un restaurant indien. Sirius avait voulu invité Judy... Au moment de payer, il avait honteusement réalisé qu'il n'avait plus que de l'argent sorcier sur lui. Judy s'était moquée de lui tout le reste de la soirée et Sirius lui avait offert une glace chez Florian Fortarôme sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se faire pardonner.

Maintenant, il était allongé près de la jeune femme, il respirait son odeur à plein poumon et rarement il ne s'était senti aussi bien, comme si la guerre n'existait plus.

Savoir que toute la semaine serait à l'image de cette journée le laissait rêveur.

 _Que Merlin bénisse les congés payés..._

Judy le sortit de ses pensées en se redressant sur ses coudes, portant son visage à hauteur du sien. Sirius accrocha son regard et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même s'il se demanda pourquoi elle avait un visage soudainement si sérieux.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius perdit son sourire tandis qu'un froid surnaturel venait glacer ses entrailles. Il déglutit avec difficulté, son cerveau ayant les plus grandes difficultés à comprendre ce que Judy venait de dire...

Non, pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ces trois mots-là, il les connaissait.

Seulement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait.

De ce que cela signifiait vraiment.

Judy perçut son malaise et son visage se ferma. Elle se redressa comme si elle venait de se brûler et le détailla avec une expression qu'il ne sut déchiffrer.

Qu'il ne voulut pas déchiffrer.

\- En général, on répond « moi aussi, je t'aime », dit-elle avec froideur.

Sirius voulut se rattraper, mais il ne trouva pas ses mots. Il resta là, à ouvrir et à refermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. A sa plus grande horreur, les yeux de Judy se remplirent d'eau.

\- Je... tenta-t-il sans réussir à continuer sa phrase.

Elle renifla sèchement, releva le menton comme pour le défier et se leva en prenant soin d'entourer son corps nu des draps.

\- Judy ! appela-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

\- Je vais me laver, cracha-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Sirius se laissa retomber en arrière, le visage dans les mains et le cœur dans les oreilles.

Il avait l'impression qu'un demi million de pensées dansaient dans sa tête, en même temps qu'un silence radio lui donnait le sentiment de n'être plus qu'une coquille vide.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un trémolo harmonieux raisonna dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qui avait produit le bruit : seul demeurait une plume rouge et un petit bout de parchemin.

 _Attaque de Mangemorts à Londres._

 _Rdv : Trafalgar Square_

Sirius jura mais se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise en partant après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Judy. Sa raison lui hurlait de rester pour discuter avec la jeune femme, qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie s'il partait rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre.

Sirius n'avait jamais été raisonnable...

Il transplana.

* * *

 **A/N : Oupsie...:s**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 01/05/2016_


	10. Stars: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité du soleil et que vous êtes en pleine forme ! Bon, je dois être honnête, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'est pas le plus fun, mais je pense que ce n'est pas une surprise vu le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 10**

 _« Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep »_

 _(Let Her Go – The Passanger)_

* * *

 **Samedi 25 Octobre 1980, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Sirius saisit le verre que lui tendait Fabian Prewett et commença à boire le champagne qu'il contenait sans l'apprécier. La fête donnée à l'occasion de la mort des Mangemorts Rosier et Wilkes battait son plein dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Adossé contre le mur de la pièce qui accueillait les réunions de l'Ordre, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle inespérée : aucun Mangemort n'était tombé depuis la Guerre des Géants, terminée plus de trois mois plus tôt, et voilà que les Aurors faisaient d'une pierre deux coups.

 _L'utilisation des Impardonnables a montré son utilité._

Le pays tout entier avait accueilli l'annonce avec soulagement, même si l'on craignait les représailles de Voldemort. Le Mage Noir avait en effet l'habitude d'intensifier ses vendettas pour venger ses morts, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

\- Hé bien Patmol ! T'en fait une de ces têtes !

\- Je digère mal la Pleine Lune d'il y a deux jours. Tu seras gentil de ne pas trop forcer sur la caféine en fin de mois, Lunard.

Son loup-garou de meilleur ami lui envoya une tape amicale dans l'épaule qui manqua de lui faire lâcher sa coupe.

\- Tu vieillis mal Patmol !

\- Ça doit être ça.

\- Oui. Ou l'absence de James qui t'empêche de faire la fête.

Sirius soupira au rappel de Remus : James et Lily brillaient par leur absence ce soir, tout comme les Londubat. Depuis la naissance d'Harry et Neville, les deux couples se faisaient aussi discrets que possible, si bien qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le jour où Judy était arrivée et...

Il se figea malgré lui et battit des paupières d'un air automatique pour rassembler ses pensées.

James lui manquait. Leur temps passé ensemble. Leurs discussions débiles. La pleine lune était la première qu'il passait seul en compagnie de Lunard. Sans oublier que les missions avec lui étaient toujours plus intéressantes : étant un Potter digne de son nom, James s'attirait tous les ennuis imaginables. La moindre reconnaissance devenait une aventure.

Maintenant, il faisait équipe avec Benjy Fenwick et l'ancien Serdaigle exigeait de lui qu'il réfléchisse avant d'agir.

\- Peter va venir au final ? demanda-t-il pour éviter que Remus ne choisisse un sujet de conversation de son cru.

\- Non. Il doit faire des heures supplémentaires pour impressionner son chef de service.

\- Il n'a jamais eu besoin de faire ça avant...

Remus le dévisagea avec insistance et Sirius haussa un sourcil pour toute réponse :

\- Quoi ?

\- Où tu étais ces trois dernières semaines ?

\- Et bien...  
\- Bon sang Patmol ! Peter a eu une promotion !

\- Vraiment ? Comment ça se fait ?!

\- Je suppose que son travail méritait un avancement.

\- Et il fait quoi ?

\- Il a plus de responsabilités. Il met au point le planning de ses collègues, il s'occupe de la liaison avec les autres départements, il... Il fait pas mal de paperasse, aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et se retint de faire remarquer à Remus qu'il n'en savait pas tant que ça sur la vie de leur meilleur ami, mais choisit la diplomatie pour ne pas subir une série de railleries.  
Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

\- Et toi, le boulot ?

Remus eut un grimace crispée qui voulait tout dire :

\- Restons concentrés sur les bonnes nouvelles, tu veux ? C'est pour ça que nous faisons la fête ce soir.

Sirius dévisagea son meilleur ami tandis qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres : Remus avait cette même expression que d'ordinaire à la fois douce et triste, ce qui le faisait paraître bien plus vieux que ses vingt ans. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui.

\- Lunard, tu es au courant que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité, Black. Même si je te suis reconnaissant de l'intention.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il, tout en faisant la promesse d'en toucher deux mots à Lily.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait du tact féminin ou de la gentillesse de la jeune femme, mais Remus acceptait son aide à chaque fois qu'elle la lui proposait.

\- Ah les gars ! Quand est-ce qu'on se réunit pour notre petit journal ?

Sirius grimaça en reconnaissant l'enthousiasme qui ne lâchait jamais Benjy quand il s'agissait de leurs tracts. Pour sa part, son rôle se limitait à les distribuer à travers tout Londres tout en tâchant de ne pas se faire repérer ni par les Aurors, ni par les Mangemorts. Jusque-là, il avait pu compter sur sa forme Animagus mais maintenant que Benjy était avec lui, rien n'était moins sûr. Le point positif était que le nom de l'Ordre du Phénix était sur de plus en plus de lèvres et Dumbledore avait laissé entendre que de nouveaux volontaires s'étaient manifestés.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose d'extra pour marquer les esprits : deux Mangemorts en moins, ça va peut-être réveiller les esprits !

Remus eut une moue sceptique :

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, Benjy, mais ça prouve que les Mangemorts ne sont pas immortels. Si on peut les blesser, on pourra s'en prendre à Voldemort un jour ou l'autre et le faire tomber.

\- Ça revient un peu à ce que j'ai dit.

La discussion prit un tournant autrement plus sérieux et Sirius cessa d'écouter quand Remus se lança dans une critique du système politique sorcier qui, à sa connaissance, n'intéressait que Peter et Lily en temps normal.

Autour de lui, les membres de l'Ordre avaient formé de petits groupes, chacun parlait de choses et d'autres et l'alcool coulaient à flot. Une bonne humeur générale saturait la pièce, accentuée par les nombreux éclats de rire. On était bien loin de l'ambiance morose de ces derniers mois et un sourire triste affleura ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se mêler aux autres – rejoindre Gideon et Fabian pour leur prouver à quel point les Maraudeurs avaient semé plus de pagaille qu'eux deux, ou tenter de boire plus qu'Hagrid une fois de plus – mais la réalité était tout autre. Il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête.  
A vrai dire, il n'avait pas le cœur à grand chose ces derniers temps.

Il passa une main à travers ses mèches brunes et fixa le vide un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le flot de pensées qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin sous son crâne échoue à gagner sa conscience.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ruminer ses idées noires. Par Merlin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas !

Tandis qu'il se battait avec ses propres sentiments, l'atmosphère dans la pièce devint peu à peu étouffante : la chaleur, le bruit, les odeurs mêlées de l'alcool et de la nourriture. Il souhaita être ailleurs. Chez lui. Au calme.

Seul.

Il cessa de respirer une folle seconde et attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal avant d'inspirer de nouveau.

 _Seul._

Ses souvenirs passèrent à travers la barrière mentale que son prodigieux entêtement maintenait en place et il revit pour la énième fois sa maison vide, quand il était revenu après avoir aidé l'Ordre. Judy n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui laisser un mot. Elle avait ramassé ses affaires, effacé toute trace de ses précédents séjours, et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis.

Sirius n'avait jamais été un expert en subtilité mais il avait pourtant parfaitement compris le message : il ne devait plus s'attendre à la voir débarquer à l'improviste et il serait sans doute mal avisé d'essayer de lui reparler.

Il soupira et termina son verre d'une longue gorgée.

 _Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites, Black._

\- Sirius, tu es sûr que ça va ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Remus était sincère, il le savait, et il lui suffisait d'un mot pour que son meilleur ami l'aide à y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Et peut-être arriver à trouver une parade tardive pour que Judy lui pardonne son affreux manque de lucidité.

Il faillit bien prononcer ce simple mot.

Sa fierté – ou peut-être autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus – l'en empêcha aussi sûrement qu'un bâillon. A la place, il força un sourire sur ses lèvres :

\- Je suis fatigué. Je pense que je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Ouais... Si jamais Queudver se montre, passe lui le bonjour de ma part, d'accord ?

Il tourna les talons sans laisser le temps à Remus de le retenir. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, récupéra sa veste de cuir dans l'entrée, et sortit.

Le froid qui régnait en maître dans le nord du pays en cette fin d'Octobre l'aida à reprendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Il marcha quelques minutes avant de dépasser les barrières anti-tansplanage et réapparut dans la petite ruelle proche de chez lui. Pour une fois, les poubelles étaient vides et l'odeur tolérable. Sirius resta un long moment immobile, incapable de décider de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il s'était enfui de la petite fête de l'Ordre.

Rentrer chez lui lui assurait de passer le reste de la nuit à ressasser le départ de Judy. A se maudire pour sa stupidité. A regretter de ne pas avoir été capable de réaliser plus tôt que ses trois idiots de meilleurs amis avaient raison, depuis le début, quand ils affirmaient qu'entre elle et lui, il y avait _beaucoup_ plus que de l'amitié.

Il pouvait aussi aller traîner dans un des bars où il avait eu l'habitude de draguer, à la recherche d'une énième conquête. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, et la voix de la raison – celle qui avait les intonations de Remus – lui disait que non, mais il pourrait trouver là-bas un peu d'alcool pour se griser. D'expérience, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire dérailler la mémoire.

Finalement, il se transforma en Patmol. Le champ des odeurs et des bruits de la ville suffirent à occuper sa cervelle de canidé.

Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

...

 **Samedi 25 Octobre 1980, Londres.**

\- De la part de la demoiselle à la robe rouge sur votre gauche, dit le barman en déposant un verre devant lui.

Sirius resta une poignée de secondes à contempler la tranche d'orange qui flottait au milieu d'un mélange coloré qu'il savait être la spécialité de la maison : il aurait dû s'en tenir à rester sous la forme de Animagus, même si les pas de Patmol l'avaient mené jusqu'ici.

 _Foutu inconscient._

Bien sûr, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en aller en laissant le verre intact derrière lui et de s'en retourner chez lui...

L'alcool qu'il avait déjà avalé depuis le début de la soirée émoussa cette résolution aussitôt et il tourna la tête dans la direction que le barman lui avait indiqué. Il trouva sans mal la fille, discutant avec un groupe d'amies, qui lui avait offert son verre. Il profita qu'elle soit occupée pour la détailler rapidement : de longs cheveux bruns qui tombaient en boucles étudiées, des yeux de biches soulignés d'un maquillage savant, des lèvres aussi rouges que sa robe et des jambes fuselées terminées par une paire de chaussures aux talons impressionnants. Elle était belle, et de toute évidence, elle le savait.

Quand elle se tourna vers lui, Sirius lui dédia son meilleur sourire charmeur et leva son verre dans sa direction, tout en mimant le mot _merci._

La fille lui rendit son sourire avant de retourner à sa conversation comme si de rien était.

Sirius porta son verre à ses lèvres, apprécia la chaleur dans sa gorge quand il en but une gorgée, puis commença à attendre.

Il avait une trop grande expérience du jeu de la séduction pour ne pas saisir les clauses du contrat qu'il venait de passer à travers un simple sourire.

Il était proie, elle était chasseur...

Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

…

Le groupe qui jouait de la musique était plutôt bon, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous, les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient sur la piste de danse au rythme de la musique et après plusieurs verres, Sirius avait l'esprit suffisamment embrouillé pour ne plus réfléchir. La fille qui lui avait offert un cocktail s'appelait Mendy ou Nelly, à moins que ce ne soit Missy... Tout ce que savait Sirius était qu'il n'avait pas eu à forcer son talent pour assurer son coup et s'il dansait pour le moment avec la jeune femme en tout bien, tout honneur, il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant qu'ils n'échangent un baiser.

Avec un peu de chance, tout ça se terminerait dans un lit et il pourrait s'écrouler de fatigue pour le lever du soleil.

\- Et maintenant, un morceau pour aider les indécis ! N'oubliez pas de nous inviter au mariage si vous trouvez l'amour de votre vie sur une de nos chansons !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le groupe entama une mélodie plus lente et Sirius attira sa partenaire plus près de lui, détournant à dessin la tête quand elle approcha son visage un peu trop près du sien.

Jusqu'ici, il lui avait laissé les rênes mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle mènerait la danse tout du long. La fille ne se laissa toutefois pas impressionnée aussi facilement : elle se blottit contre lui et colla ses lèvres près de son oreille droite.

\- Ça faisait un bail que l'on ne t'avait pas vu ici, dit-elle.

Sirius retint un soupir et grimaça in extremis tandis qu'une désagréable brûlure au niveau de la gorge l'obligeait à s'éclaircir la voix avant de répondre.

\- J'ai été pas mal occupé avec mon boulot...

\- Ce n'est que ça alors ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une rumeur disait que tu t'étais rangé et que ta chérie te surveillait de près.

Il réussit à rire, Merlin seul savait comment.

\- On a dû me voir avec la même fille deux fois de suite... J'avais oublié à quel point les histoires se déforment vite.

Elle éclata de rire à son tour et sans que Sirius ne l'ait vu venir, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, à l'abri des regards.

Le visage sans défaut de sa conquête du jour à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bafouilla-t-il en tentant de se reculer.

Elle haussa un sourcil vaguement moqueur.

\- On sait tous les deux ce qu'on est venu chercher ici. Je n'ai pas envie de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures alors qu'on pourrait être chez moi en moins de dix minutes.

Passé un infime moment de surprise, Sirius sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille. Déjà, elle penchait la tête pour l'embrasser.

Ce fut à ce moment que les choses se gâtèrent...

Sirius vit le visage de la fille s'approcher au ralenti du sien. Il bâtit des paupières pour retrouver une vision normale et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, il découvrit que la jeune femme qu'il tenait contre lui, et qu'il allait embrasser, était Judy.

Comme par magie, le poids qui pesait sur lui depuis presque un mois se volatilisa et il se sentit sourire.

Le temps retrouva sa course normale et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Judy.

…

Si Sirius n'avait pas bu un ou deux cocktails de trop, s'il n'avait pas passé la majorité de ses journées à éviter ses pensées et s'il avait été aussi courageux qu'il se plaisait à le clamer haut et fort, il se serait sans doute aperçu que quelque chose clochait rien qu'à la façon dont Judy l'embrassait.

Mais une part de lui ne voulait pas se confronter à la vérité : il était tellement plus facile à cet instant précis de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le _je t'aime_ de Judy auquel il n'avait pas répondu, l'attaque des Mangemorts, la maison vide à son retour, l'absence absolue de nouvelles... Tout plutôt que la vérité.

Tout plutôt que la réalité.

En désespoir de cause, il se plongea à corps perdu dans l'étreinte. Il plaqua la fille contre le mur à son tour, bousculant quelqu'un au passage sans y prêter attention. Il remonta sa main libre pour caresser le velours d'une joue qui ne lui sembla pas familière tandis que des doigts aux ongles bien trop longs commençaient à emmêler ses cheveux.

\- _Tu m'as manqué. Judy.,_ souffla-t-il entre deux baisers _. Je suis désolé... Tellement... désolé..._

Il espérait que ces quelques mots suffiraient à être pardonné. Il voyait déjà leur histoire reprendre là où elle s'était interrompue. Si Judy ne lui avait pas pardonné, elle ne l'embrasserait pas avec autant de fougue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- _Judy..._

Les doigts quittèrent ses cheveux pour agripper ses épaules.

Il fut repoussé avec force en arrière.  
Surpris par cette attaque venue de nulle part, Sirius recula de plusieurs pas et resta planté au milieu des danseurs à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Judy quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sauf que la fille qui le dévisageait avec un regard furieux n'était pas Judy. C'était la fille à la robe rouge, celle qui lui avait offert un verre. Celle qu'il avait invité à danser. Celle avec qui il avait eu l'intention de passer la nuit.

Elle s'approcha de lui en deux enjambées raides, leva une main pour lui asséner une gifle qui s'annonçait magistrale, retint son geste...

\- Pauvre type, cracha-t-elle en se détournant sans un regard en arrière.

Sirius la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans la seconde salle, le sang battant trop follement dans ses oreilles pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il passa finalement une main sur son visage pour rassembler ses esprits... Sauf que rien n'y fit.

Pire, il avait comme une irrépressible envie de pleurer sans savoir si c'était parce qu'il avait cru que Judy était revenue dans sa vie ou parce qu'il avait enfin compris qu'elle était partie.

Et qu'il ne la reverrait probablement jamais.

Son corps se mit à trembler et il serra la mâchoire à s'en fendre les dents pour reprendre le contrôle

Sans succès.

Un flot de pensées d'une violence inouïe acheva de lui faire perdre pied avec la réalité et il ne vit plus qu'un seul échappatoire.

Il traversa le pub d'un pas chancelant, déposa trois Gallions sur le comptoir, récupéra sa veste de cuir sur le porte manteau et ne prit même pas la précaution de vérifier si des moldus pouvaient le voir quand il transplana.

Il réapparut à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, devant un portail gris, entourant un petit jardin sans fleurs. Mu par un sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait rarement connu, il poussa le portail avec violence, traversa le jardin à toute vitesse et commença à tambouriner sur la porte.

Le temps qui s'écoula ensuite lui donna l'impression de durer une éternité et sans son ouïe d'Animagus, il n'aurait jamais entendu la personne qui l'interpella sur sa gauche.

\- Hé, toi !

Il tourna la tête et fut soulagé de reconnaître James.

Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui lance un _stupéfix_ parfaitement exécuté.

…

 **Dimanche 26 Octobre 1980,** **Résidence des Potter,** **Caithness, Ecosse** **.**

\- James, ce n'est pas prudent. On devrait demander de l'aide...

\- Lil', il est attaché, on lui a pris sa baguette et tu es sortie major de Poudlard en sortilège. Si c'est un Mangemort, il n'a aucune chance.

\- Il y a peut-être d'autres Mangemorts près de la maison...

\- Tu as toi-même relancé les charmes de protection.

\- Visiblement, ça n'a pas arrêté celui-ci...

\- Ça, c'est parce que c'est peut-être vraiment Sirius.

\- Sirius n'est pas stupide au point de débarquer en pleine nuit chez nous par les temps qui courent.

\- Avec lui, on est jamais sûr de rien.

Sirius attendit que ses oreilles arrêtent de siffler pour ouvrir les yeux. Il se tenait au milieu du salon de James et Lily, ligoté à une chaise, et ses deux amis le menaçaient de leurs baguettes. Au delà de l'incongruité de la situation, Sirius nota le regard sombre que Lily posait sur lui et ça, plus que tout, le mit terriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Un problème, Bichette ?

La jeune mère eut un sourire étrange qui rappela à Sirius celui du félin s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie.

\- Si tu es vraiment Sirius Black, je te tue.

Sirius se sentit déglutir avec difficulté.

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû faire Mangemort...

Sa tentative de blague tomba toutefois à plat et la tension ne tarda pas à devenir pesante. En y réfléchissant un peu, Sirius pouvait parfaitement comprendre pourquoi ses deux amis lui avaient réservé un tel accueil... Il débarquait à trois heures du matin et manquait de démolir leur porte d'entrée. A leur place, Sirius aurait utilisé un sortilège plus brutal que le _stupéfix._

\- Si j'étais un Mangemort renseigné, je te dirais que je suis un animagus chien, que tu es un animagus Cerf, que Queudver est un animagus rat, que Lunard est un loup-garou, que tu as fait de ma vie un enfer au début de la première année, qu'ensuite on est devenus inséparables... Que tu nous as cassé les oreilles avec ta rouquine pendant presque six ans et qu'on envisageait de te couper la langue avec Remus et Peter pour avoir la paix... Si j'étais un Mangemort, je pourrais t'en dire encore pas mal des conneries comme ça.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard mais ne baissèrent pas leur baguette d'un seul centimètre. Sirius ne se formalisa pas à leur visage fermé et préféra plonger son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, sans trop savoir quel message lui faire passer, mais sans douter une seule seconde qu'il en dirait plus en se taisant qu'en parlant jusqu'à l'aube.

L'expression de James passa de la méfiance à la colère, de la colère à la surprise, puis de la surprise à l'inquiétude.

\- Lil' chérie, je peux te parler une petite seconde ? marmonna-t-il en entraînant sa femme par le coude en direction de l'entrée.

Sirius bascula sa tête en arrière pour trouver une parade mais les larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières avaient l'air vraiment décidé. Il fixa avec obstination le plafond, convaincu que s'il ne clignait pas des yeux, rien ne se passerait. Tout à sa concentration, il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce que James disait à Lily. Il ne put toutefois manquer la remarque de sa petite soeur de cœur juste avant que James ne ferme la porte :

\- Tu as réveillé Harry avec ton boucan : ça a plutôt intérêt à être grave, Black !

Sirius choisit de se taire mais fut reconnaissant envers James quand il fit disparaître les cordes qui empêchaient le sang d'irriguer convenablement toutes les parties de son corps.

Finalement, sous le regard attentif de son frère de cœur, aucune larme ne s'échappa et Sirius réussit à trouver la force de se redresser.

\- Alors ? demanda son meilleur ami sans détour.

\- C'est Judy...

\- Elle t'a quittée ?

\- Plus ou moins...

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne l'as pas trompée ou un truc du genre, pas vrai ?!

\- Non ! Enfin si... Je... J'ai... J'ai merdé, c'est tout.

James soupira et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Reprends depuis le début, Casanova...

…

 **Dimanche 26 Octobre, 1980** **Résidence des Potter,** **Caithness, Ecosse** **.**

Sirius fixait sans grande conviction les bandes de brumes se faire et se défaire au-dessus des Highlands écossais. Le froid mordant de ce début de matinée lui donnait l'impression que sa peau avait pris feu mais cela lui convenait. Il préférait de loin cette douleur artificielle à celle qui le rongeait depuis le départ de Judy.

Judy...

Il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quand s'était-il donc accroché à elle à ce point ? A quel moment étaient-ils passés de la relation physique à une relation sentimentale ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce genre d'histoire... Une petite amie stable, le train-train quotidien : en un mot, l'ennui. Sauf qu'avec Judy, rien ne s'était jamais passé comme ça. La jeune femme était trop imprévisible et indépendante pour que sa vie devienne monotone. Combien de fois était-elle passée à l'improviste ? Pas de rendez-vous, ou très peu. Une constante improvisation qui les avait emmenés plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé possible.

Sirius se frotta les yeux pour la énième fois, trop peu habitué à les sentir aussi gonflés. James avait gardé son commentaire pour lui mais Sirius l'avait lu dans ses yeux : _c'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer._

Si son père avait pu le voir...

Sirius eut un sourire ironique : Orion Black avait épousé Walburga avec autant d'émotion que s'il avait signé un contrat immobilier. Pas étonnant qu'aucun vrai sentiment ne se soit jamais développé sous le toit familial.

Là n'était toutefois pas la question. Il était tombé sur la seule fille qui aurait pu lui convenir et il l'avait perdue par fierté. Ou par peur... Sûrement un peu des deux.

Toujours était-il que Judy ne voudrait certainement plus lui adresser la parole avant des siècles.

Et elle lui manquait quand même.

Des bruits de pas sur sa gauche lui apprirent que quelqu'un approchait et il ne fut pas surpris quand Lily s'arrêta près de lui. Ils restèrent un long moment à partager le silence à peine troublé par le bruit du vent et les rares oiseaux en cette saison.

\- Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Parler de quoi à qui ? grogna-t-il.

\- C'est toi qui m'as appris à écouter aux portes sans me faire prendre Black. Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

\- Elle ne veut plus me voir.

Lily eut un soupir.

\- Non, ça c'est ce que tu t'es mis dans le crâne. Tu as essayé d'aller la voir quand même ? Pour lui parler ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je suis le plus grand imbécile que la Terre n'a jamais porté ?

\- Ça pourrait être un bon début.

Sirius lança un regard en coin à la jeune femme et secoua la tête quand il découvrit le sourire moqueur qu'elle peinait à dissimuler.

\- Je ne vais pas débarquer chez elle et lui annoncer de but en blanc que... lui dire que je...

\- Que tu l'aimes ?

Sirius se détourna, déglutit difficilement, et passa une main sur son front d'un geste compulsif. Il n'avait jamais dit ces trois mots-là. A personne. Il n'était même pas sûr de ressentir ça pour Judy, il... Le visage de Judy, assombri par les reproches, lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit terriblement mal.

\- Tu ne peux pas débarquer chez elle et lui annoncer que tu l'aimes, Sirius... Elle va croire que tu te forces, que tu lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre... Mais tu peux débarquer chez elle et lui expliquer ce que tu as dis à James tout à l'heure.

L'immensité de la tâche à accomplir lui fit serrer les dents. Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à raconter son histoire un peu plus tôt et James avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas formulé. Judy ne pourrait pas lire entre les lignes... Il lui faudrait tout expliciter. Mettre des mots sur des pensées qu'il tentait de fuir depuis plus de trois semaines parce qu'elles le terrifiaient.

\- Je n'y arriverais jamais...

Lily avança devant lui et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu as réussi à parler à James, Remus et Peter après l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha vaguement la tête.

\- Alors tu vas y arriver...

Sirius s'accrocha à la conviction qui brillait dans le regard de Lily et eut l'impression de faire le plein de courage. Elle lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et l'attira doucement contre elle.

\- Merci Bichette, souffla-t-il.

\- De rien Chaton.

…

 **Dimanche 26 Octobre 1980** **, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix ajusta une dernière fois ses longues boucles et détailla son reflet dans le miroir : la robe noire qu'elle avait choisie mettait parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette et contrastait avec son teint clair. Elle aurait préféré porter la magnifique parure d'émeraudes et d'argent que Rodolphus lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire mais elle avait promis à Narcissa de mettre le médaillon de leur mère. Après tout, la fête qui était donnée au Manoir Malefoy était en l'honneur du jeune Draco et elle représenterait les Black puisque Walburga était clouée au lit depuis la mort de Regulus.

\- Bella, tu es magnifique.

Elle sourit malgré elle, attrapa son petit sac à main, et rejoignit Rodolphus. Fidèle à son rang, son mari avait revêti un costume sorcier traditionnel, et la légère barbe qu'il s'était mis en tête de faire pousser était parfaitement taillée, soulignant l'élégance de ses traits.

\- Toi aussi, tu es très beau ce soir.

\- Ma chère, je me dois de ne pas vous faire honte.

\- Ce n'est jamais le cas.

Il eut ce sourire particulier, à la fois léger et profond, qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

\- Il faut partir maintenant, sinon, nous serons définitivement trop en retard...

\- Je crois bien que Narcissa ne me le pardonnerait pas.

Rodolphus lui tendit son bras et la mena jusqu'à la haute cheminée de leur hall d'entrée, celle qu'ils n'utilisaient que pour leurs déplacements. Il l'aida à enfiler sa cape en peau de Mooncalf puis jeta une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le feu. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le couple Lestrange émergeait avec grâce dans la Grande Salle de Réception du manoir Malefoy.

\- _Lord et Lady Lestrange !_

Bellatrix redressa fièrement la tête, ravie de voir des regards inquiets se détourner, et accompagna Rodolphus jusqu'à Lucius quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Bonsoir, Lucius.

\- Bellatrix, Rodolphus... C'est un honneur de vous recevoir ce soir.

\- L'honneur est pour nous, Lucius, répondit Rodolphus.

\- Où est ma sœur ?

\- Elle termine de préparer Draco à l'étage.

\- Je vous laisse entre hommes, dans ce cas. Je vais aller voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide.

Lucius hocha poliment la tête comme s'il approuvait une faveur qu'elle avait tout juste demandé. Tous deux savaient ce qu'il en était réellement : ils avaient le plus grand mal à se supporter et ils valaient mieux pour chacun qu'ils se fréquentent au minimum.

De nombreuses personnes avaient été invitées à la Présentation de l'héritier Malefoy et il n'était pas toujours aisé de faire plus de trois pas sans se cogner à un autre invité. Pourtant, Bellatrix ne rencontra aucune difficulté pour rejoindre l'escalier menant dans les étages. Sa réputation de Mangemort sans pitié précédait chacun de ses pas et plusieurs personnes préférèrent se presser contre un mur pour lui faire de la place, plutôt que de prendre le risque de la contrarier. Bellatrix savoura ce sentiment absolu de supériorité tout le long mais ne fut pas mécontente quand le bruit de la foule céda la place au silence feutré des couloirs du Manoir. Son beau-frère s'était senti obligé d'inviter tout le gratin du ministère dont, à son plus grand dégoût, beaucoup de sang-mêlés. Bellatrix aurait préféré que cette fête reste dans la stricte intimité des Sang-Purs. Après tout, il s'agissait de réaliser un petit rituel de Magie Noire afin de prouver à l'assistance que l'enfant était magique et digne de recevoir son nom complet de façon officielle.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux armures, l'un portant le blason des Malefoy, l'autre portant le blason des Black, et frappa deux coups secs avant d'entrer.

Encore en peignoir, sa jeune sœur était occupée à habiller son fils avec un ensemble au tissu ancien qui avait dû passer de génération en génération. Indifférent à l'importance de l'événement auquel il allait participer, le petit garçon babillait joyeusement, ravie que sa mère s'occupe de lui.

Narcissa s'appliqua à nouer un ruban avant de prendre Draco dans ses bras.

\- Ah, Bella ! dit-elle en s'apercevant enfin de sa présence. Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à te montrer.

\- Tu sais bien que...

\- … une dame de rang doit se faire attendre ? J'ai aussi eu le droit aux nombreuses recommandations de notre mère.

Elle s'approcha du berceau en bois rare et y déposa son fils avant de reprendre.

\- Même si tu aurais pu oser une autre couleur que le noir, tu es très en beauté.

\- Je te retournerai le compliment quand tu auras enfilé tes vêtements.

Narcissa rit doucement.

\- Je me suis laissée rattraper par le temps, tu as raison. Mais Draco a mangé plus lentement ce soir. Tu gardes un œil sur lui pendant que je m'habille ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

\- Évidemment.

Narcissa disparut par une porte étroite qui donnait sur une magnifique salle de bain et Bellatrix ôta sa cape pour être plus à son aise. Elle connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir que les quelques minutes promises risquaient d'être relativement longues : Narcissa ne laissait jamais rien au hasard quand il s'agissait d'apparaître sous son meilleur jour.

Bellatrix glissa un regard dans le berceau de Draco et secoua la tête malgré elle en découvrant la quantité de dentelles qui recouvrait le petit garçon : seul son visage et le bout de ses doigts dépassaient de sa tenue. Son neveu ne semblait toutefois pas en être gêné : il jouait avec une peluche en forme de chien noir. Bellatrix fut étonnée de reconnaître celle qu'elle lui avait offert la première fois qu'elle était venue le voir. Sans crier gare, Draco repoussa soudainement son jouet et commença à pleurnicher. Bellatrix se figea, totalement impuissante face à ce genre de situation. Elle ne comprenait pas le langage des bébés, n'avait jamais eu d'instinct quand il s'agissait de répondre aux besoins des tous petits et avait horreur de les entendre crier.

Elle faillit appeler Narcissa à son secours avant de se reprendre dans un sursaut de fierté : elle désirait plus que tout être mère et le Maître exhausserait bientôt son vœu. Quand elle aurait sa fille, Narcissa ne serait pas dans la pièce d'à côté pour venir l'aider au premier problème venu.

Bellatrix attrapa son neveu avec maladresse et fit de son mieux pour le caler contre elle. Draco continua à se tortiller encore un moment, puis Bellatrix réussit à le positionner correctement. Dès qu'il fut à son aise, il se calma et commença à faire des bulles avec sa bouche.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es un comédien à tes heures perdues, jeune homme, souffla-t-elle. Cela te fait déjà une bonne raison pour aller à Serpentard.

\- Ne commence pas à lui monter la tête avec ça, Bella. Il aura tout le temps d'y penser.

Bellatrix se tourna vers Narcissa et fut surprise de la trouver déjà prête. Sa sœur avait enfilé une robe bleue foncée largement ouverte dans le dos et à peine échancrée sur le devant. Ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon compliqué dégageait son visage et son maquillage renforçait le gris de ses yeux.

\- Tu ressembles à notre mère.

\- Évidemment : je suis la seule de ses trois filles à être aussi blonde qu'elle l'était. On va pouvoir descendre tu me redonnes mon fils ?

Bellatrix s'exécuta avec prudence pour ne pas blesser son neveu, puis suivit sa sœur dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle ne fut pas surprise de retrouver tous les invités de sa sœur autour de l'imposant buffet mais se garda bien de se mélanger à eux. Comme le voulait la tradition, elle s'installa à la gauche de Narcissa sur la petite scène qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, et commença à scanner la foule du regard, retrouvant des visages familiers avec soulagement. La majorité des serviteurs de la Cause étaient présents et des famille de Sangs-Purs plus modérées, comme les Greengrass, avaient fait le déplacement. Bellatrix aurait adoré profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de les convaincre de s'allier au Maître, seulement Lucius et Narcissa risquaient de ne pas apprécier cette prise d'initiative. Selon eux, certaines choses devaient se faire dans l'ombre la plus totale... Ce qui était une façon déguisée d'avouer que s'ils soutenaient le Lord Noir, ils ne tenaient pas pour autant à ce que toute la société sorcière soit au courant.

\- Dobby, rapporte-nous un plateau pour que nous puissions manger, ordonna Narcissa quand un Elfe de Maison passa près d'elles. N'oublie pas que je ne veux rien de trop gras. Et trouve-nous deux coupes de champagne. Dépêche-toi !

L'Elfe détala en direction des cuisines sans demander son reste et revint moins de cinq minutes plus tard avec ce que lui avait demandé sa maîtresse. Bellatrix se saisit de son verre de champagne et le dégusta en silence, trop occupée à détailler ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Bientôt, les invités vinrent les voir chacun à leur tour, répétant toujours la même phrase de bénédiction à l'intention de Draco avant d'ajouter un cadeau à la pile.

Tout cela était d'un ennui magistral et Bellatrix regretta pour la première fois que Narcissa ait fait d'elle la marraine de son fils. Elle tint toutefois son rang durant toute cette première partie de soirée, se répétant inlassablement les préceptes de bonne conduite que sa propre mère lui avait fait réciter chaque jour depuis qu'elle était en âge de se souvenir.

Après plus d'une heure d'un défilé incessant, le moment de la Présentation arriva enfin et Bellatrix ne fut pas mécontente de pouvoir s'occuper un peu. Tandis que les invités se rassemblaient autour de l'estrade, Lucius, Rodolphus et Rabastan déplacèrent un magnifique autel taillé dans un sombre bois rare. Le blason des Malefoy était représenté en son centre, et les magnifiques dorures argentés avaient beau briller de milles feu, personne ne doutait que cet objet soit très ancien... et très précieux.

En sa qualité de marraine, Bellatrix devait conduire une cérémonie auquel elle avait assisté de nombreuses fois.

\- Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour accueillir le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy dans la communauté magique. Voici maintenant l'heure de la Présentation. Que l'on présente l'enfant.

Narcissa s'approcha d'elle et installa son fils dans le léger creux sur le plateau de l'autel. Souvent, les enfants se mettaient à pleurer, irrités par les regards fixés sur eux et par la tension que dégageait les adultes. Draco, lui, resta parfaitement immobile, et Bellatrix lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle prit le petit poignard de cérémonie sur sa gauche et piqua son neveu au niveau de son majeur avec la pointe du couteau. Indifférente aux pleurs de Draco, elle se saisit d'une fiole ouvragée contenant la potion de Révélation, y mélangea une goutte de sang de son neveu, puis l'approcha du visage de l'enfant. Quand elle eut réussi à lui faire avaler un peu de la potion, elle le souleva au-dessus de l'autel pour que tous les invités puisse le voir.

Une lumière dorée commença à irradier du corps de Draco et la foule éclata en applaudissements chaleureux.

\- La potion de Révélation a parlé. L'enfant est magique. L'enfant est un des nôtres. Par la volonté de ses parents Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, nous le nommons Draco Lucius Malefoy. Que la Magie coule toujours claire et forte dans ses veines.

Les invités répétèrent sa dernière phrase dans un parfait ensemble. Lucius s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade et leva son verre.

\- Je porte ce toast en l'honneur de mon fils. Et je vous remercie de l'accueil que vous lui avez fait. Que la fête continue.

A peine eut-il finit de parler que des musiciens commencèrent à jouer de la musique. Les invités se dispersèrent et Bellatrix laissa Narcissa récupérer Draco.

\- Tu as été parfaite, Bella. Merci.

\- C'est normal. Et puis, il fallait que ce soit réussi. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'accuse d'avoir saccagé l'entrée de mon propre neveu en société.

Narcissa berça Draco quelques secondes et le bébé arrêta de pleurer.

\- Je vais le porter dans sa chambre, ce qui suit ne le concerne plus. A tout de suite.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et rejoignit Rodolphus.

\- Ça ne va pas, Bella ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Ça doit être l'émotion.

Son mari haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de commenter son mensonge.

\- Allons prendre l'air dans ce cas, dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Bellatrix se laissa entraîner avec un soupir. Elle aurait dû se sentir d'humeur plus joyeuse compte tenue de l'événement : être assurée que son neveu était un sorcier était une très belle nouvelle. Bellatrix ne doutait pas du rôle que l'héritier des Malefoy aurait à jouer dans cet avenir que le Maître lui préparait. Il ferait parti des décideurs et sa réussite aurait des retombées sur elle, d'autant plus qu'elle était sa marraine. Cela les liait à jamais... Seulement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que cette fête mettait en lumière : sa propre incapacité à avoir un enfant.

Elle tenta de repousser cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête, se persuadant que le Lord Noir allait bientôt régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ses doutes étaient trop encrés en elle.

Elle savait que le sortilège que lui lancerait son Maître serait sa dernière chance et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que cela ne fonctionne pas.

Il lui fallait cette enfant.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Bella... Je te promets que cela va marcher. Le Maître est le plus puissant des sorciers depuis des siècles. Il trouvera le moyen de te faire tomber enceinte. Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux...

Bellatrix se glissa dans l'étreinte que Rodolphus lui proposait et resta quelques minutes à savourer sa chaleur. Elle réalisait rarement la chance qu'elle avait eu d'épouser un homme tel que lui. L'espoir revint en elle, comme par magie.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte que cet enfant arrive dans notre vie, reprit-il au moment où ils se séparaient. Tu verras, nous lui préparerons une fête de Présentation tel que le monde sorcier n'en a pas connu depuis des années. Le Maître lui-même nous fera peut-être l'honneur d'être le parrain.

Bellatrix sourit face à son enthousiasme.

\- On retourne à l'intérieur ? Lucius ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir le bal et cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas dansé, Lady Lestrange.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

* * *

 **A/N :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me faire part de vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Promis, je réponds toujours !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 08/05/2016_


	11. Stars: Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comment va la vie de votre existence ?

Merci à ceux qui ont passé cette fic en favori ! Et bien sûr, merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour sa review.

Alors, le chapitre de cette semaine est un peu plus joyeux que la semaine dernière, et donne beaucoup plus la parole à Sirius qu'à Bellatrix... Mais ce dernier a quand même quelques problèmes à régler;)

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 11**

 _« Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start »_

 _(The Scientist – Cold Play)_

* * *

 **Lundi 27 Octobre 1980,** **Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres, Angleterre.**

Sirius attrapa le bouquet de fleurs près de lui et regarda une dernière fois l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet : il s'était rasé de près, avait enfilé sa tenue moldue fétiche (un jean ajusté, un t-shirt d'un blanc éclatant qui mettait sa carrure en valeur et une veste de cuir noir) et il s'était coiffé comme il en avait l'habitude (c'est-à-dire en évitant la brosse à cheveux justement). En temps normal, il se serait donc trouvé terriblement séduisant et n'aurait pas douté une seule seconde de ses chances face à une jolie jeune femme.

En temps normal...

\- Elle va me tuer.

\- Mais non, Pat', le rassura James depuis le salon.

\- Si, elle va me faire manger ce stupide bouquet et après elle me tuera.

\- Ce bouquet n'est pas stupide ! On a passé deux heures à le choisir ! Je te rappelle que tu as failli faire pleurer la vendeuse !

\- Ce bouquet est stupide, cette situation est stupide et je suis le mec le plus stupide de la planète. Elle va me...

\- Black ! intervint Lily. Si tu ne te décides pas dans les dix secondes, c'est moi qui vais te faire manger ce bouquet et qui te tuera juste après.

Sirius grimaça face à son miroir, en reconnaissant le ton que Lily utilisait pour le menacer du temps où il était un fauteur de trouble sans foi ni loi et qu'elle était la préfète qui avait foi en la loi...

\- A ta place, je choisirais d'affronter Judy, remarqua James. Comme elle t'aime bien, elle abrégera sans doute tes souffrances. Lily, c'est moins sûr.

Sirius ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et fit volte face. En trois enjambées, il avait gagné la cheminée et tenait une belle poignée de poudre de Cheminette Long Voyage.

\- Et si elle a fait condamner sa cheminée ? marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour le couple Potter.

\- Bougre de Troll ! le rabroua son meuilleur ami. Le contrat de raccordement est à ton nom !

Ce dernier argument imparable lui donna l'impression de se trouver au bout d'une planche surplombant un bassin remplit de requins affamés.

\- Pour l'amour de Viviane, Black ! s'énerva Lily. Faut-il que je te lance l'I _mpérium_ pour que tu te décides ?!

\- Méfie-toi, elle en est capable...

Sirius en avait parfaitement conscience, tout comme il savait pertinemment que s'il reculait maintenant, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 _Haut les cœurs, Gryffondor._

Il lança la poudre et le feu devint rouge. Il eut encore besoin d'échanger un regard avec James avant d'avancer dans l'âtre.

\- _La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis._

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se faire aspirer fut le signe d'encouragement de Lily.

…

 **Lundi 27 Octobre 1980, La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Sirius Black n'avait jamais apprécié le transport par poudre de Cheminette : outre le fait qu'il avait mis longtemps à se faire comprendre, ses réceptions étaient toujours approximatives, il se retrouvait couvert de suie et comme il ne supportait pas de fermer les yeux pendant le trajet, il terminait le voyage les yeux larmoyants.

Il avait toutefois eu la naïveté de penser que les voyages internationaux seraient un peu plus confortables : au prix où il avait payé le raccordement de sa cheminée à celle de Judy, il aurait même pu rajouter que cela aurait été la moindre des choses.

Il fallait malheureusement se confronter à la réalité : le voyage était aussi pénible que l'on fasse vingt kilomètres ou que l'on traverse plusieurs fuseaux horaires.

Quand Sirius arriva à destination, il avait le sentiment d'être resté dans le noir pendant une éternité. Il sortit en titubant d'une cheminée, manqua de s'étouffer tant il toussait et se cogna dans un meuble (voir peut-être même deux), parce qu'il était trop ébloui pour voir clairement autour de lui. Finalement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver totalement ses esprits et quand il put regarder autour de lui pour analyser la situation, il regretta aussitôt la cheminée.

Un homme se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui et le toisait comme s'il était un insecte insignifiant.

A tout bien reconsidérer les choses, ce n'était pas loin d'être le cas...

L'inconnu mesurait plus de deux mètres, était large comme deux fois un être normalement constitué et son ventre légèrement proéminent renforçait l'impression qu'il avait été taillé dans du granit. Si son crâne était parfaitement lisse, sa barbe était, elle, impressionnante, même si elle ne suffisait pas à masquer le rictus mauvais qui étirait les lèvres de l'homme. Sirius avisa la veste de cuir cloutée que portait son vis-à-vis et fit enfin le lien avec la description (nettement moins détaillée) que Judy lui avait fait de son père.

 _Et merde.._

Ses doutes furent brutalement confirmés quand l'homme le saisit à la gorge sans sommation.

\- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, blanc-bec ! grogna-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres, si bien que Sirius se demanda s'il avait à faire à un humain ou à un ours.

Sirius n'osa rien tenter malgré l'air qui se raréfiait de plus en plus. S'il s'en prenait au père de Judy, il pouvait faire une croix sur ses dernières chances, mais s'il mourrait étouffé, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se réconcilier avec la jeune femme. Les bruits de pas qui s'élevèrent dans son dos lui ôtèrent l'opportunité de faire son choix.

\- C'était quoi ce... Grant ! Lâche-le !

Ledit Grant lança un regard sombre à l'attention du nouvel arrivant tout en resserrant son emprise, avant de libérer Sirius d'un geste négligeant. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et s'éloigna le plus possible du colosse avant de faire face à son sauveur.

Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Le deuxième homme était nettement moins impressionnant que le père de Judy. Sirius le dépassait d'une bonne tête et son embonpoint pouvait laisser supposer qu'il n'était pas spécialement sportif. Seulement, il braquait dans sa direction le canon d'un fusil et le regard mauvais qu'il dardait sur lui était tout, sauf rassurant.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi le blanc-bec...

…

Sirius suivait le père de Judy à une distance respectueuse, tout en essayant de garder un œil sur l'homme au fusil derrière lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la peau d'un hors la loi venant de se faire arrêter par deux chasseurs de prime et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en menait large. Il avait secrètement espéré qu'en se montrant sous son plus beau jour, il créerait une sorte de diversion. Seulement, entre ses vêtements couverts de suie et son bouquet de fleurs dont il ne restait que les tiges, il allait devoir repenser ses plans...

Son escorte le mena jusqu'à un petit bâtiment un peu à l'écart de la maison, juste à côté de la caravane qui trônait à l'ombre de plusieurs sapins.

Lorsque Grant Adler ressortit de la caravane, il pointa un index menaçant sur sa poitrine et Sirius se ratatina sur lui-même face à son regard noir.

\- Arrange les choses, gamin !

Il ne put que hocher la tête. L'homme sembla satisfait de sa réponse mais le poussa en direction de la porte quand il passa à côté de lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'appuyer sur la poignée : son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et le nœud dans sa gorge n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Grant ait tenté de l'étrangler dix minutes plus tôt. Il avait tout simplement peur que Judy refuse au moins de l'écouter, sinon de lui pardonner. Même s'il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui dans les deux cas...

Un léger tintement résonna quand il poussa la porte et il se hissa dans la caravane : une pièce unique rassemblait les fonctions de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. Les meubles étaient un mélange hétéroclite de différents styles : un petit buffet de toutes les couleurs, des éléments bons marchés pour la cuisine, des banquettes en cuir. Le tout correspondait tout à fait à Judy et à sa manie de mélanger les genres.

Il la trouva installée dans un petit fauteuil sur sa gauche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé et le regard revêche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Sirius serra les dents pour digérer son ton froid et cassant, tout en réalisant que la voir si distante était plus... douloureux... que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il s'accrocha toutefois à son regard, refusant de la laisser s'éloigner encore plus.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, dit-il d'une voix rauque et hésitante.

Elle haussa un sourcil puis eut un sourire froid :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi.

\- Judy, je...

\- Adler, le corrigea-t-elle.

Sirius sentit son courage vaciller mais refusa d'abandonner dans un sursaut de fierté.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir mais je...

\- Arrête ça Black, l'interrompit-elle. On n'avait pas signé de contrat que je sache. Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien. Dégage maintenant.

\- Pas avant de t'avoir expliqué que...

\- Expliquer quoi ?! gronda-t-elle en se levant avant de pointer un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Black ! Entre nous, il n'y avait que du sexe et je me suis trompée quand j'ai cru que tu ressentais autre chose. Je...

\- Ce n'était pas que physique entre nous et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

\- Ah bon ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as fait comprendre, la dernière fois !

Sirius ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses pensées et se frotta le front d'un geste compulsif.

\- Ma réaction n'avait rien à voir avec toi, souffla-t-il sans réussir à la regarder en face.

Judy eut un rire moqueur particulièrement froid :

\- Tu es conscient que je ne vais pas avaler ça facilement, pas vrai ?

Sirius resta paralysé par le regard dédaigneux avec lequel elle le fixait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit sur la défensive mais pas à ce point. Cela ne facilitait en rien les choses pour lui et il doutait de plus en plus être capable d'aller au bout de son explication...

Il sentait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il se taisait, s'il abandonnait, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout le foutu courage qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor.

\- Tu es... la première personne à me dire... à me dire _je t'aime_ Judy, dit-il finalement, même si chaque mot était plus dur à dire que le précédent.

Il dut faire une pause : son cœur avait repris une étrange course contre la montre et il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir à quel point elles tremblaient. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour faire taire la voix de sa mère dans sa tête alors qu'elle répétait une litanie d'insultes.

 _Sale traître à ton sang. Tu déshonores les Black ! Tu n'es pas digne d'être mon fils !_

Quand il releva enfin la tête, Judy le dévisageait avec attention et malgré ses efforts pour ne rien montrer, il la connaissait assez pour deviner sa surprise.

\- On ne m'a pas appris, Judy... Dans ma famille, les sentiments sont pour les femmes et les faibles... On ne m'a pas appris... Ça ne pardonne pas tout mais ça explique certaines choses.

Judy garda le silence mais Sirius vit l'hostilité diminuer dans ses yeux.

\- Tu aurais pu m'expliquer ça l'autre fois, au lieu de disparaître.

Sirius déglutit difficilement, la honte lui brûlant les joues.

\- J'ai paniqué. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on en était arrivé là. Je... L'Ordre avait besoin d'aide et je... Je n'aurais pas dû y aller. J'ai merdé, je le reconnais, je... Je suis un imbécile fini.

Elle secoua la tête lentement et il admira son talent pour garder un visage impassible quand bien même elle semblait en proie à l'hésitation. Il sentit l'espoir renaître dans sa poitrine et son cœur accéléra, moins douloureusement.

\- Tu me manques, Judy. Et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. Vraiment désolé.

Elle croisa à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine et tenta de lui jeter un regard noir, mais ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants pour qu'elle soit convaincante. Elle serra les dents pour contenir ses larmes et Sirius se sentit encore plus coupable quand une première goutte glissa le long de sa joue.

Au risque de recevoir un coup de poing, il franchit la distance qui les séparait et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- Je t'interdis de pleurer à cause de moi, Adler. Je t'assure que je n'en vaux pas la peine, chuchota-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Sa voix tremblait encore mais elle renifla sèchement et Sirius ne sentit aucune autre larme couler sur son t-shirt.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Jud'.

Elle soupira puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se nicha un peu plus contre lui. Sirius resserra son étreinte, respirant son odeur à plein poumon.

Réalisant qu'elle ne lui avait pas que simplement manqué : son absence l'avait tué à petit feu.

\- A quel point tu es fâché avec ta famille ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas fâché avec ma famille. Je ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Je me suis enfui quand j'avais seize ans, l'été avant ma sixième année. Mes parents m'ont renié. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Un sourire triste lui échappa tandis qu'il songeait au chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis ce fameux été 1975 : quitter le toit familial avait fini de lui faire comprendre qu'absolument rien dans sa famille ne valait le coup. Il avait cessé complètement de songer à Walburga et à Orion comme à ses parents, leur préférant de loin ceux de James. Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus ses seuls frères, Lily sa sœur. Naturellement, il s'était engagé dans l'Ordre quand Regulus avait préféré les Mangemorts. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec les Black et il avait tiré un trait définitif sur sa famille sans l'ombre d'un regret.

\- Je n'y pense plus. C'était il y a des années. Et les rares fois où j'y repense, j'ai l'impression que tout ça est arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle se redressa et il baissa la tête pour croiser son regard : elle le dévisageait désormais avec inquiétude et Sirius devina sa question avant qu'elle ne la pose.

\- Tout ça quoi ?

Il détourna les yeux, de peur qu'ils le trahissent, alors que certains souvenirs s'échappaient de la boîte de Pandore. Il revit Walburga et son air sévère, entendit un énième sermon, contempla la porte verrouillée de sa chambre, ressentit la faim qui rongeait son ventre, la brûlure des sortilèges sur son corps.

Judy le ramena à la réalité en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Il réalisa alors que son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et que sa respiration était bien trop rapide.

Elle souffla un « _désolée »_ avant de reposer sa tête contre son épaule. Il glissa son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux pour se raccrocher à son odeur.

Un silence tomba entre eux et Sirius lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas avoir insisté. S'il évitait de repenser à son enfance, c'était en partie parce qu'il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir un seul souvenir de valable qui puisse en valoir la peine.

Finalement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte avec douceur et, en lui trouvant cette expression décidée dont il avait appris à se méfier, il comprit qu'elle avait pris sa décision le concernant. Il soutint son regard sans flancher malgré l'appréhension qui lui serrait le ventre.

\- Il y a d'autres choses dont tu ne m'as pas parlé, vrai ?

Sirius énuméra pour lui-même sa condition d'Animagus non déclaré, le fait qu'il passe toutes ses pleines lunes avec un loup-garou, la promesse de mort de Bellatrix, celle de Voldemort concernant James et Lily, avant de hocher la tête lentement.

Judy eut une grimace puis retrouva son sérieux.

\- Ecoute, je veux bien qu'on retente quelque chose mais... Range-moi ce sourire idiot, espèce de crétin !

Sirius fit de son mieux pour se calmer mais un feu d'artifice battait son plein dans tout son corps et il devait mobiliser une grande part de sa volonté pour ne pas attirer Judy dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à avoir les poumons en feu.

Le coup de poing qu'elle lui asséna dans le ventre sans prévenir lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il reprit ses esprits avec plus ou moins de réussite.

\- J'ai encore du mal à digérer ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, Sirius... Ne crois surtout pas que tu es le seul à avoir des difficultés à exprimer tes sentiments. Je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance mais à une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Plus de sexe.

Sirius cilla, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour parler sans réussir à se décider. Judy avait mis tellement de détermination dans ses mots qu'il préférait être sûr de sa réponse plutôt que de prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

Encore.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il au bout d'un long moment passé à soutenir son regard décidé.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu ressens autre chose qu'une attirance physique pour moi, Black. On a tous les deux besoin d'être sûrs de ça.

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire et abandonna définitivement l'idée d'argumenter.

\- Très bien...

Elle eut un léger sourire et Sirius se fit violence pour détourner son regard de ses lèvres. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car un éclair de malice illumina son regard et il se demanda ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle à le voir tenir sa promesse.

\- Sirius, tu peux m'embrasser, tu sais.

Son soupir de soulagement la fit rire, et il se promit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce plus tard : au vu des nombreuses fois où un simple baiser s'était transformer en un corps à corps sensuel, il savait qu'il ne serait pas le seul à avoir du mal à se contrôler.

Il se contenta pour le moment de savourer sa chance : il se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci de me laisser une seconde chance, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu as intérêt à me montrer que ça en vaut la peine.

Il acquiesça en silence même si l'ampleur de la tâche le fit frémir : il lui faudrait sans doute beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne s'approche du petit-ami idéal, et encore fallait-il qu'il se fasse à l'idée que Judy n'était plus une _amie_ mais bel et bien sa _petite-amie._

La porte de la caravane s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux et ils sursautèrent dans un même ensemble. L'homme qui l'avait menacé de son fusil se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, mais le tablier jaune poussin qu'il avait enfilé ne collait pas avec la première impression qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

\- Judy, est-ce que ton blanc-bec de petit-ami anglais reste pour le dîner ?

Bien qu'il s'était adressé à sa nièce, Burt le fixait avec insistance.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de mon père aujourd'hui. Ça fait une semaine qu'il prépare le repas. Tu veux vraiment lui annoncer que tu ne restes pas ?

Sirius avisa l'expression amusée de Judy, puis celle de plus en plus impatiente de l'homme.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, conclut-elle en s'écartant. Pas besoin de sortir ton regard de serial killer, Oncle Burt, il reste manger !

L'homme eut un rictus étrange avant de s'en aller.

\- Je crois que ton oncle ne m'aime pas.

\- Burt n'aime pas grand monde à part moi.

…

Sirius prit place à droite de Judy et tenta de ne pas faire attention aux regards mauvais que lui lançaient Grant et Burt : étant donné que les deux hommes étaient assis en face de lui, la tâche était on ne peut plus délicate.

\- C'est... hum... très gentil à vous de m'avoir invité pour le dîner, réussit-il à articuler alors que le silence était de plus en plus pesant.

\- Nous les américains, nous avons de l'éducation, grogna Burt.

Sirius déglutit difficilement et chercha de l'aide auprès de Judy. La jeune femme dissimula très mal son sourire amusé et se racla la gorge comme pour faire passer son envie de rire.

\- Je croyais que les personnes éduquée ne menaçaient pas leurs invités avec un fusil, tenta-t-il.

Un bon trait d'humour peut parfois désamorcer une situation plus que critique. Du reste, c'était ce que Sirius espérait.

\- Les invités sont généralement _invités_ à passer par la porte d'entrée. Ils ne débarquent pas dans le salon de leur hôte sans prévenir.

Sirius ne put retenir une grimace crispée.

\- Je... En tout cas, ça sent très bon.

Burt haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche..

\- C'est à mon tour de dire les bénédicités, non ? intervint Judy.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Très bien. Alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais me lancer. Je commence à avoir faim et Sirius a raison : ça sent divinement bon, Oncle Burt.

Sirius ne fut pas mécontent que Judy vienne à son secours mais il se demandait bien ce qu'elle entendait pas _bénédicités._

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit sa petite-amie prendre un air sérieux et joindre ses mains devant elle. Il s'appliqua à l'imiter tout en espérant que ce qui suivrait n'allait pas être trop compliqué à reproduire.

\- A la belle et bonne table !  
Oh les gais compagnons,  
que le Seigneur aimable  
Donne sa bénédiction.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever très haut les sourcils face à ce manège inédit. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un _amen_ avec un petit temps de retard et se promit d'interroger Lily au sujet de cette étrange coutume.

\- Judy chérie, peux-tu demander à ton blanc-bec de petit-ami anglais qu'il me passe son assiette ?

…

Sirius déposa avec précaution la pile d'assiette sur la table de la cuisine (là où Judy lui avait dit de la

mettre, d'ailleurs) et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sous le regard noir de l'Oncle Burt. Il retrouva Judy devant la cheminée du salon et ne fut pas mécontent quand elle se glissa dans ses bras.

\- Mon père et mon oncle te détestent, constata-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru remarquer. En même temps, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je me sens moins désolé de t'annoncer que toute ma famille te hait également.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle en se redressant pour le dévisager. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés !

\- M'est d'avis que ça n'arrivera pas de si tôt... A moins que je ne me retrouve fauché et qu'il devienne urgent que ma mère trépasse.

Judy fronça les sourcils pour l'inciter à s'expliquer.

\- Si jamais elle apprend que je sors avec une née-moldue, elle en fera une attaque. Entre toi et moi, ce sera un bon débarras.

A sa plus grande surprise, le visage de Judy s'assombrit.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je me fiche que tu sois née-moldue et...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Sirius. Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça de ta mère... On en a qu'une seule dans la vie.

Sirius faillit se lancer dans une de ses descriptions inspirées de Walburga Black, puis ses yeux accrochèrent la photo qui trônait sur le manteau de la cheminée : une jeune femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Judy, tenait une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans dans ses bras et souriait à l'objectif.

\- C'est ta mère ? demanda-t-il en désignant la photo d'un geste du menton.

Le regard de Judy se perdit dans le vague quelques secondes.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle...

\- Elle est décédée quand j'avais sept ans.

\- Je suis désolé. Je...

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il voulut demander ce qu'il s'était passé mais la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Judy l'en empêcha. Il n'aimait pas la voir sans son sourire et il ne souhaitait pas remuer ce qui était à l'évidence des souvenirs douloureux pour elle. Il préféra attraper sa main et l'entraîner vers le large fauteuil près de la télévision.

\- Que font ton père et ton oncle ?

\- Ils te critiquent en fumant une cigarette.

\- Attends... Tu veux dire que ton père est en train de parler ? Il faut peut-être que j'aille voir ça !

Judy lui asséna un coup dans le ventre en riant.

\- Idiot !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil puis regarda autour de lui : la maison était assez vétuste et décorée de façon vieillotte mais à voir les nombreuses photos autour de lui et les bibelots entassés un peu partout, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté terriblement sympathique. Non, pas sympathique... Vivant, juste ça. Si le père de Judy et l'oncle Burt ne lui avaient pas signifié qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici, il aurait sans doute adoré revenir.

\- Bon, et c'est quoi la suite des événements ?

\- Et bien, dès que Burt aura terminé sa deuxième cigarette, il nous fera de délicieux pop-corn et nous t'initierons à notre rituel.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Moi aussi !

Ils se tournèrent vers l'Oncle Burt qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce.

\- Je croyais que tu avais notre rituel en horreur ? s'étonna Judy.

\- C'est exact. C'est pourquoi je disais à ton père que nous pourrions innover cette année.

\- Tu m'en diras tant... Et bien vas-y, surprends-moi.

\- Pendant que nous regarderons une nouvelle fois _Le Magicien d'Oz,_ ton blanc-bec de petit-ami anglais pourrait tenter d'établir un nouveau record dans une discipline injustement méconnue...

Sirius grimaça avant de sourire largement en voyant Judy plisser les yeux en une menace silencieuse en direction de son oncle.

\- Et cette discipline serait ?

\- Tenir le plus longtemps en équilibre sur un piquet de quinze centimètres de diamètres suffisamment haut pour que la mort succède à sa chute.

Judy eut une exclamation outrée et jeta le coussin le plus proche au visage de Burt.

\- Oncle indigne ! File à la cuisine me faire mes pop-corns et commence à intégrer que désormais, tu me partages avec un troisième homme !

Burt s'éloigna en riant.

\- Puisque tu en parles Judy chérie, tu es sûre que ton blanc-bec de petit-ami anglais est bien un homme ? lança-t-il quand il fut hors de portée.

\- Tu veux que je t'expose toutes mes preuves en détail ou ma bonne foi te suffit ?

Burt eut une expression étrange, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

\- C'est un jeu, pas vrai ? demanda Sirius en remarquant l'expression jubilatoire de Judy.

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le premier qui arrive à court de réplique fait la vaisselle.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as une aussi bonne répartie...

Judy éclata de rire.

…

 **Lundi 27 Octobre 1980, Bureau de Ranatus Lestrange, Londres.**

Bellatrix entra dans le bureau où son beau-père avait pour habitude de régler ses affaires courantes. Comme bon nombre de famille Sang-Pur, les Lestrange possédaient un bel appartement à quelques pas du Ministère de la Magie et de nombreuses lois étaient discutées et parfois même votées dans un boudoir guindé.

Vue l'heure tardive, la petite secrétaire qui se chargeait d'accueillir les rendez-vous de Ranatus devait être rentrée chez elle depuis plusieurs heures déjà et Bellatrix l'envia presque. Elle traversa le hall, remplissant le silence de l'écho de ses talons sur le marbre sombre et poussa la porte au fond de la pièce.

Comme convenu, Peter Pettigrow et Bartémius Croupton Junior étaient déjà présents. L'ami de son cousin se ratatina sur son siège en la voyant entrer et Bellatrix se demanda pour la énième fois comment Pettigrow avait pu finir à Gryffondor.

\- Personne ne l'a suivi ? demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

\- Il a suivi nos consignes à la lettre, répondit Bartémius avec assurance.

Bellatrix s'en étonna mais choisit d'être diplomatique, de peur que Pettigrow ne perde tous ses moyens si elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Venons-en directement à la raison de notre présence, déclara-t-elle. Pettigrow, le Maître a quelques questions pour toi. Je pense qu'il est inutile de te rappeler qu'il vaut mieux que tes réponses soient honnêtes...

Le bruit de déglutition angoissée qui fit écho à sa menace était tout ce qu'elle demandait.

\- Pour quand est prévu la prochaine campagne de publicité de votre petit gang ?

Pettigrow s'agita nerveusement, faisant grincer le cuir sous ses fesses.

\- Il n'y a rien de prévu pour le moment. Je... Je pense qu'on... Qu'ils feront sans doute quelque chose pour marquer la m... la perte de Wilkes et Rosier.

\- Vont-ils utiliser la même méthode pour les distribuer ? demanda Bartémius.

\- Peut-être. C'est Sirius qui se charge de ça. Je... Je pourrais essayer de le convaincre de s'en tenir à la même méthode.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-elle, son meilleur sourire mielleux sur les lèvres. Il faudra que tu nous préviennes de la date que ce petit traître choisira.

Pettigrow hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

\- Y a-t-il de nouveaux membres ?

\- Non. Dumbledore pense que la Guerre des Géants a traumatisé les esprits.

\- C'était le but, souligna-t-elle. Et à ce propos, les Potter ont brillé par leur absence sur le champ de bataille...

A la mention de son grand ami, Pettigrew se tordit les mains et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme apparaisse au milieu du bureau.

\- Potter te soupçonnerait-il déjà ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Non ! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez dit de faire ! J'observe, je viens à nos rendez-vous, je vous envoie un hibou si quelque chose d'important se prépare et je ne prends pas d'initiatives. James n'a aucune raison de penser que... que j'ai... que je travaille pour vous.

\- Et ce travail sera récompensé, Peter, intervint Bartémius. Le Maître t'a donné sa parole de te trouver une place de choix dans la société qu'il construit.

Pettigrow hocha la tête, ses yeux humides fixés sur ses mains crispées.  
Bellatrix sentait la peur qui se dégageait de chacun de ses pores mais le jeune homme semblait avoir compris où se trouvaient ses intérêts : le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait promis mariage, richesse et influence à la fin de la guerre. En attendant, Rodolphus s'était arrangé pour qu'il monte en grade et quelques Gallions supplémentaires venaient arrondir son petit salaire d'archiviste à chaque information digne de ce nom. Si Pettigrow s'en tenait à leur plan et réussissait à faire profil bas devant Dumbledore, il avait tout à gagner à changer de camp.

\- Je disais donc : que deviennent les Potter ?

Pettigrow prit une inspiration sifflante avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Ils se cachent. Je ne sais pas où ils sont en ce moment. Ils ne restent pas longtemps au même endroit.

\- Et pourquoi se cachent-ils ? Je les croyais prêts à mourir pour leur cause ? ironisa Bartémius.

\- C'est à cause de Harry. Lily ne pouvait plus se battre parce qu'elle était enceinte et maintenant ils ne veulent pas faire de lui un orphelin.

\- La grossesse n'était pas qu'une rumeur... Quand exactement ce petit bâtard est-il né ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle ignorait encore pourquoi, mais le Maître s'intéressait de très près aux enfants Potter et Londubat.

\- Le 31 Juillet.

* * *

 **A/N : La guerre n'est jamais loin...**

Voilà ! Alors, un passage favoris pour ce chapitre ? Une réplique préférée ? Un personnage que vous espérez revoir ?

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, parce que je suis carrément curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon humble travail;)

En attendant, passez une bonne semaine !

A dimanche prochain !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 15/05/2016_


	12. Stars: Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comment va la vie de votre existence ?

Merci à ceux qui ont passé cette fic en favori !

Nouveau chapitre avec un petit retour de l'Ordre et des Mangemort. **La deuxième scène avec Bellatrix a son petit lot d'horreur, vous êtes prévenus !**

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 12**

 _«_ _You can take me  
For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide  
I'm trouble_ _»_

 _(Trouble – P!nk)_

* * *

 **Jeudi 30 Octobre 1980, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

\- Tu es complètement cinglé, Potter !

La voix forte de Frank Londubat couvrit toutes les autres discussions et le silence tomba soudainement. Les deux jeunes pères se détaillaient l'un l'autre, chargeant la pièce d'une tension qui rappelait étrangement les minutes précédant leur départ pour une bataille.

Leur fougue de Gryffondor exceptée, James et Frank ne se ressemblaient pas. L'un était brun, l'allure d'un garçon qui aurait grandi trop vite et une énergie inépuisable qui l'empêchait de se tenir tranquille. L'autre était blond, bien plus trapu et un sang-froid qui faisait des ravages lorsqu'il se retrouvait au coeur d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

Pourtant, à les voir ce soir, le visage mangé par des cernes, des rides d'inquiétude barrant leur front, et un regard trop sombre pour leur âge, Sirius se demanda si Frank n'était pas la version plus âgée de son frère de cœur.

\- Il faut marquer un grand coup ! reprit James sans se démonter. Deux Mangemorts en moins Frank ! Il faut montrer à ces gens que la peur ne changera rien !

\- Et combien d'hommes allons nous sacrifier pour un joli coup de pub ?! La _Gazette_ est infestée par les Mangemorts ou au moins des personnes qui le soutiennent ! Et le Ministère a renforcé les mesures de sécurité depuis l'attaque du mois de mai. Si on arrive à rentrer, on ne ressortira jamais.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on se chargerait des détails.

Le _on_ désignait les Maraudeurs et Sirius se redressa.

\- Oui, enfin tu n'as pas le droit de passer à la pratique, Cornedrue.

Son rappel lui valut un regard noir, qu'il salua ironiquement d'un haussement de sourcil. James supportait de moins en moins bien de devoir rester à l'écart des événements. Organiser la fuite de nés-moldus hors du pays ne lui suffisait plus. Son rôle lui paraissait dérisoire face à la montée toujours plus forte des idées de Voldemort, nourrie par les attaques de dirigeants moldus et sorciers à travers le pays. Lily craignait qu'il fasse bientôt quelque chose de stupide pour se prouver Circée savait quoi.

Gérer la stupidité affligeante de James était sa spécialité.

\- Mes méthodes seront sur place et elles ont fait leur preuve. Glisser un numéro de notre journal au milieu de celui de la _Gazette_ n'est pas plus compliqué que trafiquer le jus de citrouille de Poudlard.

Sirius échangea un sourire avec Remus et Peter au souvenir d'une de leurs meilleures blagues (une bonne partie des Serpentards s'étaient retrouvés à vomir de la boue grâce, à une potion préparée par les bons soins de Lily... Avery et sa bande avaient amèrement regretté leur « Sang-de-Bourbe »).

\- Faire du charme à une poignée d'Elfes de Maison n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une mission suicide !

\- Ils sont plus d'une centaine dans les cuisines et aucun d'entre eux ne nous faisait confiance !

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête en repensant aux heures de préparation qu'il leur avait fallu pour arranger trois diversions successives, afin que le plus grand nombre d'Elfes soit occupé ailleurs et que Lily – précieuse et innocente Lily – puisse verser sa potion dans le jus de citrouille de la table des Serpentards pendant qu'il faisait effectivement du charme aux Elfes.

L'argument de James tomba toutefois à plat et il reprit son duel silencieux avec Frank.

\- Moi je dis, montez votre plan les gars et présentez-le nous dans deux jours. Si vous nous convainquez, vous avez le job. Si c'est une mission suicide, on s'en tiendra à ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois.

L'intervention de Marlène eut le mérite de faire retomber les nerfs de tout le monde. James adressa un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme en guise de merci et Frank accepta la proposition avec un soupir défaitiste.

L'Auror pouvait bien protester de toutes ses forces, il ne devait pas oublier que James obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

…

 **Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980, Bureau de Cygnus Black, Londres.**

Bellatrix réajusta une mèche de sa coiffure, tout en continuant à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins, parfaitement manucurés. Seules les personnes la connaissant pouvait deviner que cela trahissait toujours sa nervosité. Elle n'arrivait pas à deviner pourquoi le Maître l'avait convoquée. Certes, ils avaient organisé une attaque pour le milieu de journée, mais le plan était particulièrement au point, et elle n'y trouva aucun défaut en se le récitant une fois encore.

La large cheminée de l'entrée du bureau du Maître s'illumina de vert et Bellatrix tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait.

\- Cissy ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Sa jeune sœur se débarrassa des cendres qui maculait sa robe verte foncée avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- _Il_ m'a demandé de venir, je n'en sais pas plus.

Bellatrix en fut très étonnée mais ne laissa rien paraître : si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était la première fois que Narcissa était convoquée et en voyant sa sœur entortiller une longue mèche blonde autour de son index, elle devinait sans mal qu'elle ne sentait pas à son aise.

Elle sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre dans son corps lorsqu'elle comprit la raison de cet entretien inattendu.

Le Solstice d'hiver approchait.

Elle redressa les épaules en songeant qu'elle serait bientôt mère à son tour. Son enfant aurait un avenir radieux et elle ferait tout pour que sa fille lui succède en tant que Premier Lieutenant auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix allait prendre la parole quand la porte noire devant elles s'ouvrit. Les deux sœurs s'avancèrent en même temps avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectueuse du bureau du Lord pour mettre genou à terre.

\- Je vous en prie, Ladies, relevez-vous et prenez un siège, j'ai à vous parler.

Le Maître fit un geste négligeant de sa baguette et deux fauteuils de velours noir apparurent à côté d'elles.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel le Lord les dévisagea de ses yeux magnétiques, sûrement pour les jauger. Comme à son habitude, Bellatrix ouvrit son esprit pour qu'il puisse y lire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

\- Je vois, Bellatrix, que ta sœur est au courant de ta requête.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Très bien... Je vais pouvoir être plus direct dans ce cas. J'ai enfin mis au point le rituel que je lancerai la nuit du Solstice. Il me manque toutefois un dernier détail à régler avec vous deux... Narcissa, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller pour aider ta sœur ?

…

 **Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius se versa une tasse de café fumant, y ajouta deux sucres et du lait avant de retourner à la contemplation du mur de son ancienne chambre. James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient passé la nuit à réfléchir au plan qu'ils allaient proposer le lendemain soir. James était bien évidemment parti dans toutes les directions et il l'avait encouragé dans ses absurdités – l'expérience lui ayant appris qu'ils trouvaient souvent une bonne méthode au milieu de dix autres improbables – tandis que Peter et Remus se chargeaient de démonter leurs stratagèmes les uns après les autres, pointant successivement un manque de temps pour les mettre en place, une absence totale de discrétion ou beaucoup trop de suppositions pour que Frank accepte leur mention.

Le lever du soleil avait rappelé Peter et Remus vers leur travail respectif. James en avait profité pour arguer qu'il devait rejoindre son fils, mais Sirius le soupçonnait d'être parti demander l'avis de Lily concernant leur mission.

De son côté, il était convaincu que la forme Animagus de Peter restait leur meilleure option mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas la proposer à Frank Londubat...

A force de fixer les bouts de parchemins épinglés sur la tapisserie rouge et or, il sentit les conséquences de sa nuit blanche commencer à se faire sentir, et se décida à aller prendre l'air quand l'horloge de l'Oncle Alphard le sortit de sa léthargie grandissante.

Il enfilait sa veste de moto quand la voix de Judy s'éleva depuis le salon.

\- C'est moi, Black !

\- Dans l'entrée, Adler, répondit-il à la volée.

Le bruit de ses talons sur le parquet lui fit écho et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant sa mine fatiguée. S'il devinait juste, elle avait sûrement travaillé toute la nuit.

\- Ton club de Héros t'a fait faire des heures supplémentaires ? demanda-t-elle après avoir déposé une bise rapide sur sa joue.

\- Sauver le monde est un travail à plein temps.

\- Ils disent tous ça... Tu vas où ?

\- Faire un tour.

\- Tu as un deuxième casque quelque part ?

Il avait vaguement eu l'intention de remonter jusqu'au siège de _La Gazette_ pour trouver l'inspiration et hésita une folle seconde avant de conjurer le casque rangé dans le bureau de son oncle Alphard.

Il ne regretta rien quand elle se glissa derrière lui, ses bras enserrant sa taille et son corps pressé contre le sien.

…

 **Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980, Quais de Londres.**

\- Dois-je remercier Potter pour ce choix de destination si romantique ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant lâcher le bâtiment gris à quelques centaines de mètres du regard. Une chance que Benjy Fenwick ait pu rapidement leur indiquer où se trouvait les services d'imprimerie de _La Gazette,_ sans quoi il aurait pu passer à côté de la bâtisse sans le savoir. Situé près des docks londoniens que Sirius avait appris à éviter, l'imprimerie était noyée au milieu de dizaines de bâtiments moldus tous identiques, dont la majorité dégageait une odeur repoussante.

\- Tu vas finir ridé prématurément, Black, souffla Judy à son oreille, tout en posant son index sur le plis qui s'était formé entre ses yeux. Et je ne sors pas avec des vieux.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi.

\- Hein hein. Pour citer mon oncle, tu es un _foutu Scorpion,_ et je suis Verseau.

\- Pour citer ton Oncle ?

\- Je crois que les fiches cuisines sont un prétexte pour me piquer mes magasines. Et ne change pas de conversation, s'il-te-plaît

\- Je suis du 3 Novembre _1959._

\- Quoi ?! Il y a tromperie sur la marchandise là !

\- Hé ! J'ai à peine deux mois de plus que toi alors fais très attention à ce que tu dis !

Judy étouffa un marmonnement qui sonnait comme _1959_ et garda le silence pendant une poignée de minutes qu'il mit à profit pour repérer le nombre très limité d'ouvertures qu'il pouvait apercevoir – une large porte qui donnait sur une petite ruelle, quelques fenêtres munies de barreaux et sûrement bardées de sortilèges, ainsi qu'un toit en verre qu'il jugea être le point faible du bâtiment.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hum ?

\- Dis-moi qu'on est pas venus ici assouvir un de tes fantasme les plus glauques... Outre le fait que notre contrat d'abstinence court toujours, je ne fais pas dans le super trash.

Il tourna vivement la tête pour la dévisager, faisant craquer sinistrement les os de son cou dans la précipitation.

\- Quoi ?!

Judy éclata de rire.

\- Le cerveau des mecs est vraiment situé sous la ceinture... C'est pathétique. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Face à son regard insistant, il sentit ses résolutions faiblir. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé avec les Maraudeurs n'avait pas suffi à faire émerger le moindre plan potable pour leur mission, et il craignait que Lily ne soit pas d'une grande aide sur ce coup-ci. Sa soeur avait une idée bien arrêtée sur le rôle que James pouvait jouer dans l'Ordre.

La situation avait peut-être besoin de l'analyse d'une Serpentarde en puissance.

\- Tu vois le bâtiment derrière ?

\- Celui que tu fixes depuis qu'on est arrivé ?

\- Ouais... C'est l'imprimerie de _La Gazette du Sorcier._

\- Votre feuille de chou nationale ? Et ?

\- On voudrait faire un numéro spécial...

\- Oh...

Elle perdit son expression moqueuse et se pencha pour détailler le bâtiment.

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a de contact dans ce journal ?

\- L'un d'entre nous se charge du courrier à _La Gazette_ mais il a de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il est surveillé par les minions du grand vilain.

\- Pas cool. Si je devine bien, il faudrait que tu puisses repérer les lieux ?

\- Dans l'idéal, oui.

Judy garda le silence une poignée de minutes et il s'étonna à peine de voir son regard bleu-nuit si déterminé. Ils discutaient rarement de la guerre mais il savait que les journaux américains sorciers la suivaient de très près. Leurs informations n'étant pas censurées, Judy avait eu l'occasion de se faire un avis sur leur monomaniaque national.

Et il se résumait à : _rebut de l'humanité, connard astronomique. Attachez-le à une bombe nucléaire et faites tout sauter._

\- Ce qu'il te faut, c'est une diversion. On retourne chez toi : j'ai un plan, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de matériel. Et de Potter.

…

 **Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980, Glasgow.**

L'occasion était trop belle.

Un haut responsable moldu un pléthore de journalistes quelques militaires gradés et une collection de curieux qui manifestaient non loin pour réclamer des actions contre le terrorisme qui faisait trembler le pays.

Avant qu'il n'officie le rituel et qu'elle ne soit obligée de rester à l'écart des attaques les plus dangereuses, le Maître lui avait demandé de saisir chaque occasion pour affaiblir le gouvernement moldu et sorcier. Bellatrix aurait aimé tuer chacun des Chefs de Département du Ministère qui ne soutenaient pas la Cause, Sang-Pur ou non, mais les Aurors avaient alourdi les consignes de sécurité au sein du Ministère de la Magie au point qu'elle ne pouvait même plus rejoindre Rodolphus pour déjeuner quand le Magenmagot siégeait en journée continue. Les Gobelins avaient accepté de poser des sortilèges annulant tout déguisement et l'un d'entre eux surveillait chaque pallier et interrogeait scrupuleusement tous ceux qui étaient extérieurs au service dans lequel il était affecté. Bien sûr, traquer un Chef de Département n'était pas infaisable mais demandait beaucoup de préparation et un effectif que le Maître réservait aux attaques hebdomadaires dans le pays.

Elle s'était donc rabattue sur les moldus. Les Aurors protégeaient la Première Ministre – Margaret Ta-quelque chose – mais le Ministère ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'assurer la sécurité de tous les collaborateurs.

Salazar lui en soit témoin, les protections des moldus étaient un jeu d'enfant à contourner.

Le plan était donc simple : tandis que Croupton Junior, Rabastan et les Carrow bouclaient les issues à la salle de réception, Karkaroff et elle s'occuperaient de Francis Pym. Rookwwod devait rester caché, prêt à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal.

Elle misait sur le spectaculaire d'une exécution en direct, mais avait prévu une petite annonce au préalable. Lorsqu'elle avait exposé son plan au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait été si emballé qu'il avait décidé de venir avec eux.

\- _Le Royaume-Uni n'est pas un pays qui a pour habitude de renoncer quand ses libertés sont attaquées ! Nous avons réussi à vaincre Hitler et son nazisme, nous réussirons à gagner cette bataille contre le terrorisme ! Unissons nos forces et ne gaspillons pas notre énergie en querelles intestines !_

Tandis qu'une salve timide d'applaudissements secouait l'assistance, Bellatrix repéra le signal de son beau-frère, lui indiquant que tout était en place de leur côté.

\- Allons-y mon Seigneur, souffla-t-elle, levant le sortilège de _Désillusion_ qu'elle avait lancé une heure avant le meeting.

Ils émergèrent sur la scène, coupant Pym en plein milieu de sa phrase. Karkaroff fondit sur le moldu et le projeta à genoux devant son pupitre, une arme de poing braqué sur sa tempe.

Bellatrix apprécia à sa juste valeur le brouhaha paniqué qui envahissait la salle, de plus en plus fort à chaque seconde. C'était la première fois qu'elle organisait une attaque aussi publique. Elle avait pensé venir armée de sa seule baguette, mais à force d'entrer chez des moldus influant à la tombée de la nuit pour les exterminer, elle avait appris qu'aucun moldu n'était jamais impressionné quand elle pointait une baguette magique sur sa poitrine.

Elle s'évertuait à les faire changer d'avis très vite sur ce point, mais étant donné qu'elle ne pourrait pas tuer tous les témoins – et que ce n'était de toute façon pas le but recherché – elle avait dû aviser.

Elle pointa donc le lourd fusil devant elle et resta à la gauche de son Maître tandis qu'il se penchait vers l'appareil qu'avait utilisé Pym. Elle espéra une folle seconde que la technologie moldue ne soit pas trop archaïque.

\- Que cela soit bien clair : la guerre ne peut s'achever que de deux façons, soit par notre défaite, soit par votre extermination totale, déclara le Lord Noir. Je me garde de toute prophétie précipitée mais cette guerre ne tournera pas comme vous essayez de l'imaginer. Quoi que cette guerre apporte, quelle que soit sa durée, c'est votre complet anéantissement, vous le peuple du Royaume-Uni, qui en sera le résultat final. Vous ne trouverez bientôt plus aucun refuge : il n'y aura pas un endroit sur cette terre où nous ne saurons vous trouver. Vos armes ne pourront rien pour vous. Nous avons accès à des moyens qui vous dépassent. Regardez les dégâts que nous avons causés dans votre pays, les morts que nous avons fait, nous qui ne sommes qu'une petite centaine ! Nos rangs continuent de grossir et quand viendra le moment de porter l'attaque finale, vous maudirez votre Dieu de ne pas vous avoir rappelé à lui plus tôt ! De la haine, de la haine brûlante ! C'est ce que nous allons déverser dans les âmes de nos milliers de semblables, jusqu'à ce que s'embrase chez eux la flamme de la colère qui vengera les années d'oppression et de clandestinité !

Le dernier mot avait à peine quitté ses lèvres que la détonation sèche de l'arme à feu ponctua la fin de son discours. Francis Pym s'effondra, puis une lourde fumée dut aux Carrows se déploya dans la salle, masquant tout à plus d'un mètre. Plusieurs éclairs vert se réfléchirent au loin, puis les cris augmentèrent, semblant provenir de partout en face d'elle. Bellatrix passa son fusil en travers de ses épaules, lança un _Feudeymon_ pour couvrir sa sortie et celle de son Maître, puis ils transplanèrent.

Avec un peu de chance, son spectacle avait été retransmis en direct à travers ces _télévisions._

...

 **Vendredi 31 Octobre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius détailla Judy des pieds à la tête, peinant à la reconnaître : ses longues mèches blondes s'étaient transformées en boucles anglaises et étaient retenues par un ruban d'un bleu aussi clair que ses yeux. Elle ne portait qu'un léger maquillage qui se devinait à pleine derrière les anciennes lunettes de l'Oncle Alphard qu'il avait soigneusement métamorphosé en suivant ses indications à la lettre. Son pull décoré de cerfs rouges évoquait un lointain Noël et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec un jean sans le moindre trou. Le sourire innocent qu'elle arborait terminait de lui donner presque cinq ans de moins, ce qui était le but recherché.

\- Alors ?

\- Heu... Tu ressembles à ces pubs moldues au moment de la rentrée des classes.

\- C'est un peu l'esprit...

\- Dans ce cas c'est très réussi...

Judy lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'installa à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Il me faut un nom qui colle au personnage. Tu as une idée ?

Sirius secoua la tête avec diplomatie : il connaissait une très longue liste de prénoms féminins, particulièrement ceux des filles qui avaient été à Poudlard durant les mêmes années que lui, mais il n'était pas vraiment certain qu'aucune d'entre elles ait été aussi innocente que Judy était censée être aujourd'hui.

\- Rose ! lança Lily depuis la cuisine où elle aidait James à ajuster son costume. Monsieur Evans est du genre à avoir une fille qui s'appelle Rose.

\- Je ne suis pas une copie de ton père ! se défendit James.

\- Donne-moi cinq minutes et je t'assure que tu le seras. Et cesse de gigoter dans tous les sens, on dirait Harry !

Sirius glissa un regard vers son filleul qui, installé dans son petit lit le long du mur, dormait profondément. Une chance que Lily ait pris la peine de jeter des sorts pour qu'il n'entende pas le boucan que faisait ses parents.

\- On va peut-être y aller, non ? proposa Judy.

Sirius opina et salua le couple Potter d'un geste de la main auquel seule Lily répondit, puisque James lui tournait le dos.

Par souci de discrétion, ils choisirent de transplaner à deux kilomètres de l'imprimerie, puis Judy le désillusionna avec soin. James lui avait prêté sa cape d'invisibilité et il n'avait pas eu besoin de préciser que Judy ne pouvait pas la voir : la relique familiale faisait partie du secret des Maraudeurs, au même titre que leur condition d'Animagus.

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, Judy arrangea ses cheveux avec assurance :

\- Observe bien le savoir-faire moldu, Black.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse à son clin d'oeil et la suivit à bonne distance. Elle marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à ce que le bâtiment soit en vue, puis commença à boiter de manière très convaincante. A ce rythme, il leur fallut près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de l'imprimerie et tambourine sur le battant métallique, provoquant un boucan de tous les diables.

\- Quelqu'un m'entend ?! Ouvrez, s'il-vous-plaît ?! Je suis complètement perdue et je me suis fait mal à la cheville ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte coulissa et découvrit un homme d'une soixantaine d'année au ventre rebondi et au crâne dégarni, affublé d'une paire de lunettes aux verres particulièrement épais.

\- Oh Merlin merci ! s'écria Judy, de fausses larmes roulant sur ses joues. J'ai besoin d'aide Monsieur.

L'homme ne masqua pas sa surprise et dévisagea avec soin sa jeune interlocutrice : la guerre avait appris à tout le monde à être méfiant.

\- Qui es-tu ma petite ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Rose Evans. Je... J'étais en visite dans le monde moldu et je me suis perdue. Je crois que je me suis trompée en prenant le métro et... Je me suis tordue la cheville... J'ai frappé à la porte de tous les bâtiments et personne ne m'a répondu... Je...

Elle éclata en sanglot et l'homme jeta un coup d'oeil dans la rue, comme s'il cherchait de l'aide pour gérer une situation qui lui échappait.

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demanda Judy d'une voix tremblante. Je veux juste appeler mon père...

Comme l'homme hésitait encore, et semblait presque sur le point de lui fermer la porte au nez, Judy essuya ses joues et se redressa.

\- Mon père a de l'argent... Il saura vous remercier si vous m'aider.

L'imprimeur eut une moue tordue avant de se décaler pour laisser Judy passer.

Sirius se faufila à sa suite, peinant à croire qu'il lui avait fallu moins de cinq minutes pour entrer. Il pouvait se tromper mais il était persuadé que Judy allait être infernale après ça...

Il se glissa derrière une bobine de papier tandis que l'homme refermait avec soin la large porte métallique coulissante, bardant l'entrée de sortilèges qui devait – entre autres – l'avertir quand quelqu'un frappait.

Il vit Judy s'éloigner derrière l'homme en boitant, et ils disparurent tout deux derrière dans un petit bureau à la porte vitrée.

Même s'il était sûr qu'il ne craignait rien entre la luminosité faiblarde due à la crasse présente sur la verrière et le bruit infernal des machines, Sirius revêtit tout de même la cape d'invisibilité avant de se lancer dans son état des lieux.

La pièce où il se trouvait renfermait près d'une vingtaine de presses installées près du sol, lui donnant une impression de déjà vu. Il s'avança le plus discrètement possible, sachant que son temps était compté : Judy lui avait promis une demi-heure grand maximum de tranquillité et il était impératif qu'il la mette à profit. Une porte se trouvait derrière les presses et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

Il se glissa dans la pièce adjacente, manquant de lâcher un juron quand la porte grinça sinistrement.

Ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté lui arracha un large sourire satisfait.

Une petite trentaine d'Elfes de Maison étaient affairés autour d'une large table. Il prit soin de se positionner dans un coin de la pièce, juste à côté de la porte, afin de les observer : tout en suivant avec application la feuille de parchemins posée à leur droite, chacun d'entre eux fouillait méthodiquement un stock de petites pièces mécaniques et les plaçait sur un support à leur gauche. Il comprit avec un temps de retard qu'ils se chargeaient de mettre en page les articles de _La Gazette._

Et qu'ils devaient aussi se charger de les imprimer.

Craignant que l'un d'entre eux ne le remarque, malgré la cape d'invisibilité et le sortilège de désillusion, il retourna dans la première pièce.

Distraire les Elfes de Maison ne devraient pas être trop compliqué. Se débarrasser du chef non plus. Restait encore la façon dont ils allaient inclure le numéro de leur journal dans l'édition de _La Gazette._

Il suivit le circuit des presses, passant devant chacune d'entre elle, essayant de les imaginer en route. Les Elfes devaient être au moins un par poste. Il fallait manipuler les grandes bobines de papier, recharger les instruments en encre, et une fois que tout était imprimé couper, plier et empaqueter le journal.

Il y avait de trop bonnes chances pour que les Elfes utilisent la magie pour ces deux dernières étapes...

Il faudrait jouer la carte de la subtilité, mais ils avaient sans doute une fenêtre entre l'impression et la finition du journal.

Il fit un dernier tour pour repérer toutes les entrées – la porte principale, la cheminée qui trônait dans le bureau du chef, les deux fenêtres qui s'ouvraient de l'intérieur dans la pièce où les Elfes travaillaient et l'immense verrière – et déterminer tous les sortilèges qui protégeaient l'endroit – repousse moldu, discrétion, impassibilité et un _Protego_ qui commençait à s'essouffler et qu'il désactiva discrètement – puis se posta à côté de l'entrée.

Il ne devait pas louper sa sortie.

Il patienta une dizaine de minutes avant que des coups résonnent dans toute l'imprimerie. Le chef quitta son bureau, Judy sur ses pas, l'air faussement contrite. Un homme apparut dans l'encadrement, une expression partagée entre la colère et le soulagement. Sirius apprécia à sa juste valeur les efforts conjugués de Lily et James : le jeune Potter était presque le portait craché de son beau-père, une moustache à l'anglaise en plus.

\- Rose ! Dieu tout puissant ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ta mère m'aurait fait subir s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose ?

Judy se renfrogna.

\- Tu devais venir avec moi ! Tu m'avais promis de me faire visiter Londres !

\- Pas de ça, jeune fille. Attends-moi dehors ! On réglera ça à la maison.

Sirius se précipita à la suite de Judy tandis qu'elle quittait l'imprimerie en bousculant légèrement son supposé père.

James sembla s'excuser pour le comportement de _Rose Evans_ et glissa quelques Gallions au chef de l'imprimerie.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois et une fois hors de vue, Sirius annula le sortilège de désillusion.

\- Alors ? demanda James.

\- Une trentaine d'Elfes de Maison. Pas d'autre sorcier. Et des protections basiques.

James éclata de rire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Frank ! lança-t-il avant de transplaner.

Sirius se retrouva seul avec Judy. Elle le fixait avec insistance, une étincelle de malice dans son regard à nouveau bleu nuit et son sourire tordu sur ses lèvres fines. Sa fierté semblait irradier de chacune de ses cellules, et la dernière personne qu'il avait vu dans un tel état de satisfaction personnelle était James, après que Lily ait accepté sa demande en mariage.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Il l'attrapa par la taille avant de l'attirer contre lui, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu as été parfaite ?

\- Seulement parfaite ?

\- La ligue des Super-Héros a de la chance de t'avoir dans son camp, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, retenant un sourire quand il la sentit frémir.

\- Je préfère ça.

Elle l'embrassa et il se fit un plaisir de répondre, savourant le goût sucré de ses lèvres, avant de perdre une bonne partie de son contrôle quand leur langue se trouvèrent, reprenant un balai qui n'avait de sens que pour eux. Il eut vaguement conscience de la main de Judy qui se frayait un chemin sous son léger pull, ses doigts laissant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau et une chaleur dévorante au niveau de son ventre.

Dans la passion du moment, il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, savourant la sensation des courbes de son corps parfaitement pressé contre le sien, ses battements de cœur vibrant contre sa poitrine.

Malgré ses pensées de plus en plus incohérentes, sa promesse réussit à le rappeler au contrôle et il mit fin au baiser avant d'enfouir son visage dans la courbe de son cou, le souffle court et des battements sourds dans les oreilles.

\- Un _merci_ m'aurait suffi tu sais, murmura Judy d'une voix inégale tout en jouant avec les longues mèches noires de sa nuque.

Sirius s'offrit encore une poignée de secondes pour réussir à redevenir pleinement maître de lui-même, reposa son front sur le sien et plongea son regard dans ses yeux, notant avec satisfaction que ses prunelles étaient largement plus foncées.

\- Il va te falloir déployer un encore meilleur jeu d'actrice si tu veux me convaincre que tu ne trouves pas dommage que notre contrat d'abstinence court encore.

Elle soutint son regard brûlant un fol instant avant de basculer la tête en arrière et de fermer les yeux.

\- Je ne fais pas dans le super trash.

Il sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur sa gorge offerte, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

\- Tu sors pourtant avec un vieux.

Son odeur était enivrante, mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'addiction qu'il avait développé pour le goût de sa peau. Il traça un chemin humide jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de mordiller légèrement le lobe de son oreille gauche, lui provoquant un violent frisson.

\- Tu n'as que deux mois de plus que moi.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il la sentait tendue dans ses bras, signe qui traduisait immanquablement ses combats intérieurs, et il ne fut pas surpris quand elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

\- Rentrons. Tu dois sauver le monde et je dois prendre une douche froide.

Il refusa catégoriquement d'expliquer à James pourquoi il avait l'air aussi fier de lui quand il le rejoignit dans sa chambre d'ami pour mettre au point leur plan.

* * *

 **A/N : Des paris sur la durée de leur contrat à ces deux idiots professionnels ?**

 **Et que diriez-vous de prendre une petite minute pour me donner votre avis ?**

Une part de moi est ravie de voir le nombre de views et de visiteurs grimper chaque semaine un peu plus, mais ** l'autre part grogne de voir tant de personnes se contenter de consommer plutôt que d'échanger.**

Ecrire une fanfic prend du temps – énormément de temps même – et **la seule chose qui justifie ce temps est la réaction des lecteurs**. Laisser une review ne prend pas de temps – il n'a jamais été question de faire une analyse de 1000 mots, juste un « cette scène était cool » ou « j'ai bien rit à cette réplique » ou « Sirius est un crétin » illuminent une journée – et **j'ai envie de dire que c'est la moindre des choses quand on lit une histoire qui nous plaît.**

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 22/05/2016_


	13. Stars: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Alice :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis touchée que cette histoire te plaise autant ! Merci pour tes compliments pour Judy ^^ Si tu aimes bien Blacker (Judy + Sirius ^^) je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

 **Malfoyhead :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise :) Voici donc le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Alice,** **Malfoyhead** et **Potttttttter** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir:D**

Autrement, nouveau chapitre ! Alors, c'est sans doute l'un de mes préférés, et d'après les retours de mes deux bêta-readeuses, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'en penser ça ! **Pour une fois, il est mignon à 100% !** Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 13**

 _« Love is our resistance  
They'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
Hold me  
Our lips must always be sealed »_

 _( Resistance – Muse )_

* * *

 **Lundi 3 Novembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Dès que sa maison fut en vue, Sirius relâcha la poignée des gazes et laissa sa moto ralentir tandis qu'il remontait la rue. Comme prévu, Remus et Peter étaient déjà arrivés puisqu'ils avaient transplané et les attendaient devant son portail, l'air exténué mais fiers d'eux.

Il s'immobilisa à leur hauteur et Judy descendit souplement de la place arrière. Elle ôta son casque, libérant une cascade de boucles blondes, et lui dédia un sourire qu'il qualifia d'arrogant.

Cette nuit, Remus, James, Peter et lui avaient tout simplement trahi l'Ordre du Phénix, risquant non moins que les éternelles représailles de Fol-Oeil, en se laissant manipuler comme des premières années de Poufsouffle, et Judy se pavanait comme si elle avait gagné à la loterie.

\- Arrêtez avec vos têtes d'enterrement les gars... Si vous vous taisez, le reste de votre petit club n'en saura jamais rien ! Et avouez que sans moi, vous y seriez encore !

Sirius échangea un regard avec ses deux meilleurs amis et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Judy avait sûrement raison – ils avaient usé de sortilèges de discrétion pour pouvoir glisser le numéro de leur journal entre les pages de l'édition de _La Gazette_ sans que les Elfes ne s'en aperçoivent, ce qui avait aussi nécessité un léger sortilège de _Confusion._ Si ce dernier était la spécialité de Peter, Remus n'était pas assez endurant après avoir passé ces dernières semaines à tenter l'impossible pour rallier les loups-garous à leur cause, et il fallait quelqu'un pour faire le guet, un rôle qui lui était revenu.

Lily étant exclue, James privé de mission à risque depuis celle où il avait bien fallu mourir, et les autres membres de l'Ordre tenus à réparer les dégâts causés par la dernière déclaration publique de Lord Voldemort, il n'y avait plus eu que Judy pour les aider.

\- Lunard et moi, on a décidé d'accuser Sirius si on vient à être découverts, répliqua Peter.

\- Merci pour la solidarité les gars, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Il leva un à un les sortilèges qui protégeaient sa maison et retrouva sans surprise James et Lily dans son salon. Un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel les attendait, ainsi que quelques paquets emballés de rouge et d'or.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Patmol ! chantonna le couple Potter en l'apercevant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire merci, ses trois Maraudeurs de meilleurs amis se lancèrent dans une interprétation très bruyante et très fausse de la chanson du Joyeux Anniversaire moldu, sous les rires de Judy et Lily. Il se laissa guider par Peter jusqu'au fauteuil préféré de son Oncle Alphard, Judy s'installa sur l'accoudoir et les quatre autre se tassèrent sur le canapé.

\- De notre part à tous ! fanfaronna James en déposant le plus gros paquet devant lui.

Sirius haussa un sourcil suspicieux et vérifia rapidement si son cadeau n'était pas piégé (ce qui ne serait pas une première). Il détailla ensuite les différents produits que contenait la boîte avec étonnement : une petite-boîte de pétard qui explosait quand on les laissait tomber, de la poudre pour faire de la gelée, du produit moussant, une lotion décolorante, de la colle translucide, du vernis à ongles, plusieurs paquets de verres en plastique, des bâtons de colle, un boîtier noir dont il ignorait la fonction, un sachet de poudre urticante et une bouteille de sirop.

En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard brillant de James, celui qui avait toujours annoncé un mauvais coup à Poudlard.

\- Je sais de source sûre que Walburga Black est en déplacement à Édimbourg jusqu'à demain...

Si la stupeur le laissa la bouche entrouverte, il ne tarda pas à faire le lien entre tous les articles devant lui et Judy. Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

\- Burt et moi, on se livre une guerre sans merci à chaque 1er avril. J'ai en stock un très grand nombre de blagues tordues... Et je crois que ce serait bien mérité.

Il répondit à son ton plein de défi par un sourire en coin avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Son geste n'échappa à aucun de ses quatre amis, James en tête, et il trouva un sourire stupide sur le visage de son frère de cœur tandis qu'il lui tendait un nouveau présent.

\- Tu as cinq ans d'âge mental.

\- _Et demi,_ répliqua-t-il avec un aplomb qui aurait fait bondir Euphémia Potter.

\- Crétin.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand romantique, Sirius.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut coupé par le ton affable de Remus :

\- Les garçons, soyez sages.

Outre la promesse de pouvoir piéger le Manoir Black à la façon moldue sans prendre le moindre risque, il reçut plusieurs cassettes de groupes de rocks de la part de Lily, une boîte à outils pour s'occuper de sa moto, une nouvelle paire de jeans, un coup de poing américain en acier et un assortiment de chocolats de chez _Honeyduck._ Bien entendu, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver lui offrirent un cadeau destiné à Patmol et il grogna en découvrant la médaille accrochée à un collier rouge, clouté de pointes d'acier dorées. D'un côté, on pouvait lire _Patmol,_ de l'autre, _Judy Adler._ La jeune femme tenta de leur arracher une explication mais le serment des Maraudeurs résista à sa curiosité, même si Sirius était certain qu'elle ne donnait l'impression de se résigner que pour mieux insister plus tard.

Après un solide petit-déjeuner et une bonne douche, ils reçurent un hibou de la part de Dumbledore leur annonçant que leur opération de la nuit était un véritable succès : toute la communauté sorcière ne parlait plus que du numéro de leur journal. Comme il faudrait s'attendre à des représailles de la part de Voldemort, il précipita son départ pour le Manoir Black.

…

 **Lundi 3 Novembre 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix déchira calmement l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avant de le jeter dans le feu ronflant de sa cheminée d'un geste délicat.

Elle ne devait pas prendre cet affront personnellement. Le Maître lui avait ordonné de ne rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle oublie pour un temps que son traître de cousin était derrière cette nouvelle provocation : elle ferait en sorte de lui faire payer son choix d'allégeance la prochaine fois que leurs routes se croiseraient.

\- Bellatrix ?

Elle releva les yeux vers son mari qui, installé à la table pour terminer son petit-déjeuner, la fixait avec surprise. Elle roula les yeux mais ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin.

\- Notre petite taupe nous a tenu informés du plan de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Maître a décidé de laisser couler.

Rodolphus en fut d'abord étonné, puis joua avec son bouc parfaitement taillé, signe d'une profonde réflexion.

\- Je croyais qu'il voulait anéantir l'Ordre de l'intérieur ?

\- Je le pensais également... Il ne m'a pas expliqué les raisons de _Sa_ décision.

Et elle ne s'était pas permis de lui demander, même si l'ordre de ne rien faire lui avait causé une intense colère qu'une nuit passionnée avec Rodolphus avait tout juste contenue.

\- Père m'a avoué à demi-mot que notre Seigneur avait évoqué un moyen d'augmenter encore ses pouvoirs.

Bellatrix se surprit à se demander si son Maître pouvait réellement devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis frémit à cette idée : si tel était le cas, leur victoire était assurée. La Cause vaincrait et l'Ordre Nouveau pourrait enfin voir le jour.

\- Peut-être compte-t- _Il_ tuer Dumbledore une fois que ses pouvoirs seront à leur apogée, supposa-t-elle en venant le rejoindre à la table. Privée de son chef, l'Ordre du Phénix se délitera de lui-même.

\- Pourquoi avoir tant insisté pour avoir une taupe dans ce cas ?

Un soupir lui échappa : elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle s'était toujours fait un honneur d'exécuter les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même quand elle les désapprouvait, et ne cherchait pas à deviner les raisons qui poussaient son Maître à les lui donner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était- _Il_ pas leur guide ? _Il_ avait certainement élaboré un plan où le rôle de Peter Pettigrow serait pleinement justifier.

Par la force de son prodigieux entêtement, elle dénia au doute le droit de se glisser dans son cœur. Elle avait remis en _Lui_ toute sa foi de voir un jour le Royaume-Uni débarrassé de cette vermine moldue. _Il_ ne pouvait échouer.

\- Je vais aller prendre un bain, dit-elle finalement en se levant.

Rodolphus sortit de ses pensées et la détailla, ses yeux bruns plus sombres encore que d'ordinaire.

\- Je suppose qu' _Il_ t'a chargée d'organiser une descente pour répondre à Dumbledore ?

Elle hocha la tête, un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres.

Carnassier.

\- Je n'attends personne avant plus de deux heures...

...

 **Lundi 3 Novembre 1980, Square Grimmaurd, Londres.**

Il déposa sa moto à deux rues de sa destination finale, devant une vieille bicoque que le voisinage disait hantée, mais qui tenait encore debout malgré les années. Plus jeune, il en avait fait son refuge pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et à l'atmosphère étouffante du domicile familiale, du moins jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix ne découvre sa cachette.

Cela faisait maintenant près de six ans qu'il s'était enfui de Square Grimmaurd, emmenant avec lui tout ce que sa malle avait pu contenir. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, à part les modèles des voitures moldues garées le long des trottoirs. Il reconnut quelques noms sur les boîtes aux lettres et une vieille dame lui sembla vaguement familière. Avisant sa dégaine, elle traversa la rue en les apercevant et Sirius s'en trouva étonnamment flatté : les Black avaient posé leur Manoir dans l'un des quartiers les plus huppés de la capitale et même si Walburga ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, ses voisins étaient encore plus coincés qu'elle.

\- Tu as vraiment grandi ici ? demanda Judy.

Il eut une grimace.

\- Ouais. Attends un peu de voir le Manoir.

Il lui sembla qu'elle répétait le mot _manoir_ comme pour se convaincre qu'elle avait bien entendu. Bientôt, les numéros 11 et 13 apparurent. Il s'arrêta pour se concentrer sur le 12, espérant qu'avoir été renié ne l'empêcherait pas de briser le sortilège rendant la maison incartable.

Le manoir surgit de nul part et Judy fit un bond à ses côtés.

Il fut tenté de passer par la porte d'entrée avant de se souvenir que sa génitrice avait pour règle stricte de toujours s'enfermer. Il détailla la façade avec attention, réalisant avec une grimace qu'il aurait dû emmener son balai pour passer par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, l'une des rares de la maison qui s'ouvrait facilement de l'extérieur.

Du reste, il y avait personnellement veillé.

\- Tu es assez mince pour passer par un des vasistas du sous-sol. Si tu croises l'Elfe de Maison, _Stupéfie-le_ puis viens m'ouvrir la fenêtre du boudoir au rez-de-chaussée. Ne fais pas de bruit dans le hall d'entrée, les tableaux sont infernaux.

Judy le dévisagea, l'air incrédule, avant de retrouver ses moyens et de le fusiller du regard.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- J'ai cru comprendre que c'était ton idée, Adler, et c'est mon anniversaire...

\- C'est James qui a eu cette idée.  
\- Tu sauras à qui en vouloir alors.

Il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à ouvrir le vasistas. Judy l'aida à faire sauter la tige métallique qui le maintenait entrouvert, puis elle se glissa par l'ouverture, les pieds en avant et sa baguette magique brandie.

La poignée de minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite lui parut interminable. Pour avoir grandi au Manoir, il savait à quel point il regorgeait de pièges. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé en estimant que le sous-sol – où Orion conservait d'inestimables grands crus de vin d'Elfes et de vieilles cuvées de Whisky Pur Feu – était moins protégé que durant ses jeunes années, puisque Walburga avait toujours eu en horreur d'y descendre. A mesure que le temps s'étirait, il se résigna presque à devoir forcer la porte d'entrée dans l'éventualité où Kreattur aurait réussi à intercepter Judy.

La fenêtre la plus à gauche de la maison s'ouvrit subitement et Judy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à la rejoindre.

\- Tu as été longue !

\- Ton foutu Elfe m'a sautée dessus ! grogna-t-elle en lui montrant sa main ensanglantée. J'ai dû lui foutre deux coups de poing avant qu'il ne me lâche.

\- Un _Stupéfix_ aurait suffi, dit-il en fermant la fenêtre.

\- C'est un réflexe. C'est glauque ici.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne put qu'opiner en détaillant le boudoir où Walburga avait organisé d'innombrables goûters. La pièce était bien sûr immaculée – sans quoi Kreattur aurait été décapité – mais l'ordre trop parfait témoignait d'une absence totale de vie.

\- Par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-il en ôtant son sac à dos.

Judy lui offrit un sourire torve et il comprit très vite qu'il allait devoir se méfier d'elle au prochain 1er Avril.

Elle commença par la cuisine et versa de généreuses rasades de sirop dans tous les récipients contenant un quelconque liquide, tandis qu'il s'appliqua à enfermer Kreattur dans sa cachette favorite, bardant la porte de nombreux sortilèges pour l'empêcher de sortir une fois qu'il aurait repris conscience.

\- C'est du laxatif, expliqua-t-elle. Prends les boîtes de poudre et va les verser dans les toilettes. Le temps qu'elle revienne, la gelée aura prise et les toilettes seront complètement bouchées.

Il s'exécuta avec plaisir et rejoignit le premier étage en prenant bien garde d'éviter les marches grinçantes de l'escalier. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir en entrant dans le petit cabinet de toilette et déglutit difficilement : une part de lui était véritablement euphorique quant à la raison de sa présence ici – savoir que Walburga allait piquer une crise de nerf lui apportait une immense satisfaction – mais pour le reste, se retrouver entre ces murs lui laissait une étrange impression au creux du ventre et une profonde envie de vomir.

Comme si Walburga risquait d'apparaître à tout moment pour le surprendre la main dans le sac. La vengeance qu'elle lui infligerait alors rendrait bien pâle le _Doloris_ qu'il avait reçu à Glasgow cet été.

Il serra les dents pour éloigner ses mauvais souvenirs et déchira la petite boîte de carton avant de vider la poudre translucide dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Il détestait chaque centimètre carré de cette foutue maison et il était certain que le nombre de bons moments qu'il y avait passé se comptaient sur les doigts de ses mains.

Le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait toujours été une prison à ses yeux et ses géniteurs des geôliers particulièrement cruels.

Un craquement dans le couloir lui indiqua que Judy approchait et il ricana en lui trouvant une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

\- Des têtes d'Elfes ?!

\- Tradition familiale.

\- Je commence à penser que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils t'aient renié. Fixe les pétards sous le battant des toilettes.

Sirius s'y attela aussitôt tandis qu'elle démontait le tuyau sous le lavabo avec autant d'efficacité que lorsqu'elle faisait de la mécanique. Elle y inséra un sac plastique transparent rempli de produit moussant avant de le remettre en place. Après avoir découpé soigneusement le plastique qui dépassait, personne ne pouvait soupçonner qu'en ouvrant l'eau, la pièce allait se remplir de bulles de savon.

\- J'aurais presque envie de rester pour voir sa réaction.

\- Pour en avoir été la victime, c'est une horreur. Elle a un loisir quelconque ?

\- Faire pleurer les vendeuses du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Quoi ?!

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de reprendre.

\- Elle brode un peu aussi.

Il la conduisit dans le grand salon deux portes plus loin. La pièce était toujours aux couleurs de Serpentard. Le piano avait été changé par un plus luxueux – que personne ne joue dessus n'avait pas d'importance – et les canapés en peau de dragon faisaient face à la cheminée. Le secrétaire de Walburga était consciencieusement fermé et il oublia aussitôt l'idée de le forcer.

Il préféra imiter Judy : elle emballait soigneusement les objets à sa portée dans du film plastique transparent, les recouvrait de colle, puis les fixait au plafond. Sirius refusa qu'elle touche aux objets entreposés dans la vitrine derrière le piano.

\- Il y a plusieurs trucs ensorcelés là-dedans. Je ne veux pas que tu termines à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ils allaient rejoindre le second étage pour piéger la deuxième salle de bain, quand Judy remarqua la tapisserie qui jouxtait la porte. Elle s'en approcha et passa quelques secondes à la détailler avant de poser son doigt sur la marque de brûlé à côté du nom de Regulus. Il serra les poings en voyant la date de décès de son petit frère, preuve que Narcissa ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait demandé à Fol-Oeil d'essayer de déterminer ce qui lui était arrivé, mais à part la rumeur d'une désertion fatale, l'Auror n'avait rien réussi à apprendre de plus. Sirius continuait donc à arpenter les batailles en espérant que le salaud qui avait liquidé Regulus finirait comme lui.

Judy ne commenta pas son silence obstiné et se contenta d'attraper sa main droite aux jointures blanchies avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- On continue, Sirius ? J'ai vraiment envie que Walburga Black passe une très mauvaise semaine.

Il étouffa sa rancoeur avec sa fierté et lui emboîta le pas.

\- Semaine ?

\- Si on se débrouille bien, oui.

Toutes les salles de bain subirent donc le même traitement que la première, Judy bloqua les poignées de toutes les pièces en vidant un tube de colle forte dans le mécanisme. Il l'aida à remplacer les contenus des potions esthétiques par des produits qui allaient lui blanchir les cheveux, couvrir sa peau de boutons, brunir ses dents et augmenter sa pilosité. Judy découpa allègrement de larges trous dans la dizaine de robes favorites Walburga et cacha plusieurs morceaux de viande avariée au fond de la penderie. Pour finir, elle déposa de la poudre urticante sur chaque pile de vêtement et usa de son dernier tube de colle pour s'assurer que la porte resterait fermée un bon moment.

Il crut qu'elle en avait terminé quand il la vit s'arrêter pour contempler la pièce, mais elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac pour en sortir une boîte contenant terre et asticots qu'elle vida sous les oreillers.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, son sourire tordu sur les lèvres et le même air suffisant que le matin même.

Sans laisser une seule chance à son cerveau de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répliquer – et doutant sincèrement d'en être capable –, il plaça les mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand elle répondit volontiers à son baiser, il sentit ses pensées perdre toute cohérence et il s'abandonna complètement. Il oublia qu'il se trouvait 12 Square Grimmaurd, qui plus est dans la chambre de sa génitrice. Il n'y avait plus que Judy et lui, leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et la chaleur qui se diffusait dans ses veines, chassant la fatigue d'une nuit blanche passée à combattre Voldemort et le malaise d'être de retour dans la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il n'avait jamais mieux troublé le silence du Manoir qu'en arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir à une Née-Moldue dans la maison de ses ancêtres, et il regretta l'espace d'un moment de conscience qu'ils ne se soient pas embrassés dans le hall, à la vue de tous les tableaux, à commencer par celui de Walburga. Qu'en auraient-elles pensé, ces vieilles gargouilles, de voir un homme Black complètement à la merci d'une femme et d'aimer ça ?

Le bruit mat que fit son corps en heurtant le bâtant de la porte les ramena soudainement à la réalité et Sirius tenta de reprendre son souffle tout en résistant à l'envie de prendre possession des lèvres de Judy, gonflées par leurs baisers. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour sa nuque et Judy pressa son front contre le sien. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de le trouver plus sombre que d'ordinaire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondue... souffla-t-elle.

Sa voix hachée manqua de lui faire perdre le fil une fois de plus.

\- Je crois que j'ai bien failli te demander en mariage, Adler, mais je garde ça pour le moment où je recevrais la lettre de Sainte Mangouste m'annonçant son internement définitif.

\- Je préfère te prévenir maintenant : ce sera non, marmonna-t-elle.

Il eut un éclat de rire et bascula la tête en arrière pour se soustraire à son souffle brûlant qui menaçait de l'emporter trop loin compte tenu de leur contrat.

\- J'ai bien dit _failli._

A sa plus grande surprise, elle étouffa un juron et il baissa les yeux vers elle, juste pour lui trouver ce visage fermé qui la trahissait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de garder son self-contrôle.

\- Un problème Adler ? murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, presque à la commissure de ses lèvres, bravant le risque de recevoir un coup de poing en la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.

\- Tu deviens beaucoup trop attirant quand tu ris, Sirius Black, siffla-t-elle les dents serrées.

\- Il faut bien que je te rende la pareille. Tu as diaboliquement sexy, Judy Adler, quand tu agis en Serpentarde sournoise.

Sa prise se resserra sur sa nuque et il l'attira contre lui, sa main épousant parfaitement le léger creux en bas de son dos.

\- Ta chambre, souffla-t-elle, sa voix de nouveau hachée.

\- Quelle chambre ?

\- Tu dois bien avoir une chambre dans cette foutue baraque !

Il y avait une urgence dans sa voix qu'il découvrait pour la première fois et l'afflux de sang qui lui arriva brusquement au cerveau manqua de le faire tituber.

\- A l'étage, réussit-il à articuler.

Sa conscience lui rappela vaguement que Judy et lui avaient passé un certain accord, et sa prodigieuse fierté l'obligea à le lui rappeler.

\- Mais... ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui.

…

 **Mardi 4 Novembre 1980, Manoir Lestrange.**

\- Lady Lestrange, Madame, Lady Malefoy vient d'arriver.

Malgré l'heure tardive qui ne ressemblait pas à sa cadette, Bellatrix referma le Grimoire de Magie Noire qu'elle étudiait depuis près d'une heure et fit signe à Numéro 2 – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Numéro 4 – de faire entrer sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : les talons de Narcissa annoncèrent son entrée.

Elle se leva pour l'accueillir mais se figea quand elle croisa le regard ombragé de sa jeune sœur, avant de placer un massif canapé entre elle deux quand elle réalisa que Narcissa contenait sa colère évidente derrière un sourire glacial.

\- Cissy, que me vaut le plaisir ? la salua-t-elle avec diplomatie, cherchant ce que pouvait bien lui reprocher sa cadette.

Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis leur rendez-vous avec le Lord une semaine plus tôt, et l'attaque qui avait eu lieu l'avant-veille exceptée, elle n'avait pas quitté le Manoir.

\- N'avais-tu pas promis à Tante Walburga que tu renforcerais les protections du Manoir Black ?

Sa promesse ne lui revint pas tout de suite en mémoire et elle dut réfléchir intensément pour retrouver le moment où elle avait pu dire une telle chose, sûrement pour que Walburga cesse de l'agacer avec sa paranoïa grandissante.

La mort de Regulus semblait avoir emporté une part de son bon sens.

La mort de Regulus !

Walburga était inquiète que Sirius clame le Manoir, puisqu'il était désormais le dernier homme de la lignée à porter le nom Black, et que le titre de Chef de famille pourrait très bien lui revenir s'il portait sa requête au Magenmagot.

Elle doutait très sincèrement que son traître de cousin ait la moindre envie de faire une telle chose, puisqu'il déclarait à tout bout de champ qu'il haïssait la famille dans laquelle il était né, mais Walburga s'était montrée particulièrement insistante.

\- Il se pourrait en effet que je m'y sois engagée. Pourquoi ?

Narcissa eut un bref sourire mauvais, son regard toujours aussi polaire.

\- Walburga a fait irruption dans ma salle à manger soutenue par Kreattur. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf ! Quelqu'un – et nous savons toutes les deux qui – a piégé tout le Manoir Black !

Bellatrix sentit une vague de colère chasser la légère inquiétude provoquée par l'arrivée de sa sœur. Un frisson de mauvais augure remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le verre de vin posé sur la table basse éclata, éclaboussant de rouge l'ouvrage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'obligea à inspirer profondément pour ne pas perdre une seconde fois le contrôle sur sa magie et fit de nouveau face à sa cadette.

L'expression glacée de Narcissa lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle :

\- Je vais aller retrouver notre Tante et m'assurer qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que le Manoir soit en état au plus vite ! Lucius n'apprécie guère d'avoir des visiteurs ces derniers temps !

Narcissa n'attendit pas sa réponse pour tourner les talons et prendre la direction de la grande cheminée qui trônait dans le Hall.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes et tout le sang-froid que le Maître lui avait appris à développer au cours de leurs séances de travail pour ne pas laisser la colère emporter tout son bon sens.

Sirius paierait pour cet affront, comme il paierait pour tous les autres. Lorsqu'il avait refusé de prêter allégeance au Maître et à la Cause l'été de ses seize ans, Bellatrix avait promis au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle s'occuperait de purifier sa famille. Les traîtres trouveraient peut-être une rédemption illusoire auprès du Lord Noir, mais elle ne permettrait pas à son cousin d'en bénéficier. Sa défection avait accablé le nom des Black, et Regulus n'avait été d'aucune aide pour redorer leur réputation.

Au fil des années, Sirius n'avait fait que prouver à quel point il n'était qu'un individu déviant et sans nul doute stupide. Seule la protection de Dumbledore et une chance insolente expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore éliminé.

Il était désormais certain qu'elle lui réserverait un sort pire que la mort.

\- Elfs !

Son cri fut suivi par cinq discrets _pop._ Tous ses serviteurs, Numéro 1 excepté, fixaient la pointe de leurs pieds.

\- Vous allez me suivre au Manoir Black, Square Grimmaurd, à Londres, et faire en sorte que tout soit en ordre avant le lever du soleil. Je superviserai personnellement votre travail.

Un frisson secoua l'un d'eux, mais ils acquiescèrent dans un même ensemble.

Avant de rejoindre la demeure ancestrale des Black, Bellatrix prit le temps de nettoyer le Grimoire de Magie Noire et laissa une note à son mari.

Elle pensait avoir une petite idée de ce qui l'attendait. Ses deux dernières années d'études à Pourdlard avaient été ponctuées par les blagues inspirées de Sirius et de ses trois amis. Plus tard, Walburga n'avait jamais cessé de se plaindre des nombreuses lettres qu'elle recevait – parfois quotidiennement – faisant état de la dernière bêtise de son aîné. Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour que Walburga ait essuyé le pire de la tempête de sortilèges.

Elle n'avait pas prévu que Sirius pousse le vice à un tel point.

En quittant la cheminée, elle s'enfonça jusqu'à la cheville dans un liquide poisseux dont se dégageait une odeur pestilentielle et ruina l'une de ses paires de chaussures favorites. Aucun des sortilèges qu'elle utilisa ne la débarrassa complètement de la puanteur. Quand elle voulut se laver les mains dans la salle de bain du premier étage, une mousse abondante s'éleva du lavabo, puis de l'eau se déversa sur ses vêtements. Manquant de glisser, elle se rattrapa aux toilettes. Une série de coup secs la prirent par surprise et sa main plongea dans une mixture gluante.

Toutes les portes étant bloquées par tout autre chose qu'un sortilège, et elle dut se résoudre à faire exploser les poignées, ce qui allait lui coûter une fortune à faire remplacer puisqu'elles étaient toutes en argent – folie de son arrière-grand mère –. Le grand salon n'avait pas subit trop de dommages à part une collection d'objets collés au plafond, dont elle chargea ses Elfes de s'occuper. A sa grande surprise, aucun objet de valeur n'avait disparu et la Tapisserie n'avait pas été vandalisée. Elle gagna les étages et se méfia de chaque pièce d'eau avec raison, même si le mal était fait. Une odeur repoussante s'échappait de la chambre de sa Tante et elle n'osa pas entrer, jusqu'à ce que Numéro 1 vienne la chercher pour ouvrir la penderie.

Les remugles qui l'agressèrent faillirent la faire vomir et seule la certitude de ne pas trouver une seule salle de bain en état de fonctionnement la retint.

Par acquis de conscience, elle monta dans les anciennes chambres de Regulus et Sirius. Si celle du cadet ne semblait même pas avoir été ouverte, le lit défait dans celle de Sirius lui appris que son cousin n'avait pas agi seul. Elle se demanda une folle seconde s'il n'avait pas forniqué là avec un de ses amis – les mœurs des loup-garous lui étaient complètement inconnus et une telle infamie ne l'étonnerait guère – mais elle trouva un soutien-gorge à peine dissimulé dans les draps défaits, auquel était attachée une note :

 _Sang-de-Bourbe et fière de l'être._

 _Judy Black._

* * *

 **A/N : J'espère avoir réussi à vous arracher un sourire ou deux:)**

* * *

 **Et que diriez-vous de prendre une petite minute pour me donner votre avis ?**

 **Une part de moi est ravie de voir le nombre de views et de visiteurs grimper chaque semaine un peu plus, mais l'autre part grogne de voir tant de personnes se contenter de consommer plutôt que d'échanger.**

 **Ecrire une fanfic prend du temps – énormément de temps même – et la seule chose qui justifie ce temps est la réaction des lecteurs. Laisser une review ne prend pas de temps – il n'a jamais été question de faire une analyse de 1000 mots, juste un « cette scène était cool » ou « j'ai bien rit à cette réplique » ou « Sirius est un crétin » illuminent une journée – et j'ai envie de dire que c'est la moindre des choses quand on lit une histoire qui nous plaît.**

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 29/05/2016_


	14. Stars: Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Résumé :** Les Black forment une famille devenue légendaire : cinq générations de Sang-Purs et l'ambition de marquer l'histoire. Alors que la première guerre fait rage, la fin du mantra « Toujours Pur » s'écrit pourtant à l'encre rouge... Et Bellatrix n'aurait jamais pensé être celle qui tiendrait la plume.

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise:) Si tu aimes Judy, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** et **Sundae Vanille** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Autrement, nouveau chapitre ! Alors, **on continue dans la lignée du mignon et tout fluffy, sans douleur et avec plein d'amour**. Rassurez-vous, ça ne va pas durer... Donc profitez-en ! Bonne lecture les loulous ^^

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 14**

 _«_ _I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_ _»_

 _( All I want for Christmas – Mariah Carey )_

* * *

 **Samedi 21 Décembre 1980, Résidence des Potter, Ecosse.**

Sirius atterrit en douceur sur une route grêlée de nids de poule. Il lui fallut encore rouler cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le village où Madelyn McGonagall avait déniché une maison anonyme pour James, Lily et Harry. Caché au cœur des Highlands Ecossais, Caithness était un village pittoresque, exclusivement habité de moldus, et complètement perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Il gara sa moto à l'abri des regards derrière un tas de bois, puis marcha un petit kilomètre d'un pas vif. Deux hivers loin de Poudlard lui avaient fait oublier à quel point le froid écossais était saisissant et il ne fut pas mécontent de voir apparaître une petite maison de pierre beige. Il passa le portail gris et une étrange sensation fit dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque quand il traversa les puissants charmes que Lily avait certainement dû lancer elle-même.

James apparut presque aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de le trouver vêtu d'un pull orné de têtes de cerfs.

\- Salut, Cornedrue ! Lâcha-il, tout en attirant son frère de cœur dans ses bras. Content de te retrouver vivant.

\- Tu avais des doutes ? répliqua James alors que Sirius entrait.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir et de ses gants, avant de rejoindre le salon, James sur les talons.

\- Et bien vous auriez pu tous mourir de froid, ce qui n'aurait pas été une fin digne de vous.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lily qui, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture rouge qu'il lui avait offert, lisait un grimoire au moins aussi vieux qu'ennuyant. Harry était installé sur un tapis au sol et jouait avec une poignée de jouets. Sirius passa une main à travers les quelques mèches brunes qui décoraient le crâne de son filleul, s'assurant qu'il ait l'air aussi décoiffé que son père et arrachant un grognement à Lily.

\- Black ! gronda-t-elle.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Bichette.

Le jeune femme lui lança un regard faussement noir et recoiffa son fils avec application.

\- Tu sais que tu perds ton temps, pas vrai ? J'ai vu des portraits de dizaine de Potter, ils ont tous cette tignasse hirsute.

Lily eut un sourire dangereux avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil, et Sirius étudia la possibilité qu'elle change la donne.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf ? interrogea James.

\- Pas grand chose mon vieux, pas grand chose.

Son frère de cœur se rencogna contre le fauteuil en grognant.

\- Articule quand tu parles, Potter ! Et ne me sort pas ton regard intimidant, j'y suis immunisé ! Je n'y peux rien s'il ne s'est rien passé d'important en une semaine !

\- Alors pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas t'encadrer, ça me paraît évident.

James ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, préférant fixer la cheminée qui lui faisait face avec hargne. Le silence dans la pièce, à peine troublé par les babillages de Harry, devint pesant, et Sirius eut un petit sourire désolé pour Lily. Il savait que son frère ne supportait plus d'être tenu à l'écart de l'Ordre. De plus en plus de réunions se faisaient sans lui, et depuis début Novembre, Dumbledore les avait exilés physiquement loin de Londres, en demandant à McGonagall de leur trouver une maison dans l'une des régions d'Ecosse les plus perdues. La distribution des tracts au début du mois lui avait offert une distraction bienvenue, mais l'isolement devenait intolérable.

Cela le tuait de voir son meilleur ami taciturne et il savait que James pouvait devenir insupportable quand il en voulait à la terre entière.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui était coincé au milieu de nulle part avec lui toute la journée.

\- Comment va Judy ? demanda Lily pour changer de conversation.

Sirius eut un sourire des plus crispés, qui fit lever un sourcil à Lily et se redresser James.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ? tenta Lily.

\- Je crois que j'aurais préféré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta James.

\- Je suis invité à passer le réveillon de Noël chez elle...

\- Tu veux dire avec son oncle et son père ?

\- Ouais...

Lily et James échangèrent un regard et se retinrent de rire in-extremis.

\- Eh ben mon vieux, tu risques de trouver la soirée très longue, dit finalement James en lui assénant une claque dans le dos.

\- Je te remercie de ton soutien, Potter, ça me touche beaucoup.

\- De rien.

Sirius sentit que l'enthousiasme de James était forcé mais décida d'y voir un bon signe quand même.

\- Cela étant, j'ai réussi à négocier le jour de Noël et je veux vous voir chez moi à midi tapante.

Lily et James échangèrent un de leurs regards qu'il ne saurait jamais décrypter.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Sirius, commença Lily. Voldemort doit certainement savoir que James et toi êtes très proches... Il s'y attendra.

\- Il s'attendra surtout à ce que vous soyez chez vous pour le jour de Noël ! Et puis, qui vous dit qu'il ne fait pas la fête lui aussi ?

\- Crois-moi ou pas, Patmol, mais je l'imagine très mal avec un déguisement du Père-Noël à distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants de ses Mangemorts.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a plus le profil du Père Fouettard... Mais pour en revenir à notre conversation du départ, mon invitation est non déclinable.

\- Patmol...

\- Non ! Il n'y a pas de _Patmol_ qui tienne ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Noël est une fête de famille alors j'exige que _ma_ famille soit réunie et ce n'est pas un abominable mage noir qui va changer ça. Fin de la discussion.

Avant que James ou Lily ne répondent, il sortit son paquet de cartes explosives de sa poche et commença à les distribuer.

Son meilleur ami attrapa ses cartes une à une et Sirius devina qu'il allait dire une bêtise avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

\- Quand tu dis que _toute ta famille sera réunie,_ est-ce que je dois m'attendre à croiser Bellatrix ? Parce que je te préviens, il est hors de question que je sois assis à côté d'elle.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Concentre-toi sur le jeu, Potter, ou je vais encore te mettre une raclée.

\- Faux, intervint Lily, _je_ vais vous mettre la volée de votre vie.

Lily gagna effectivement la première partie haut la main, ce qui l'obligea à faire équipe avec James pour la battre au tour suivant. Il mit tout en œuvre pour changer les idées du couple Potter, décrivant comment Judy et lui avaient piégé le Manoir Black avant de terminer leur journée au Marché de Noël du Londres moldu. Ils oublièrent la guerre autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud et des crêpes. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, James et lui s'en allèrent rejoindre Remus et Peter dans la Cabane Hurlante.

…

 **Samedi 21 Décembre 1981,** **Caynton Caves, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix observa le visage de sa jeune sœur à la dérobée, cherchant à deviner la nature de ses pensées mais Narcissa avait toujours su dissimuler ses sentiments quand elle le désirait.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait ressentir Narcissa, mais une chose était sûre : elle n'était pas heureuse à l'idée de l'aider à accomplir son rêve.

La tête haute, le visage fermé, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, rarement elle avait été aussi loin d'elle alors qu'à peine deux mètre les séparaient.

Bellatrix repensa à ce qu'avait prévu de faire le Maître et son cœur s'accéléra, distillant une excitation qui n'avait d'égale que la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait envers Narcissa.

Certes, le Maître allait tenir sa promesse et Bellatrix ne doutait pas une seule seconde que son rituel réussirait. Seulement, il y avait un prix à payer et elle était intimement convaincue que Narcissa ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  
Aujourd'hui, sa jeune sœur allait lui offrir sa fertilité...

Si tout se passait bien, Bellatrix serait mère dans neuf mois. Mais Narcissa ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant.

\- Approchez, Ladies.

La voix du Lord résonna étrangement dans la grotte où il les avait emmenées. Il désigna le cercle magique qu'il avait préparé à leur attention : de nombreuses bougies dispensaient la seule source de lumière, tandis que des pétales de fleurs avaient été éparpillés sur le sol. En s'approchant, Bellatrix devina le parfum des roses.

Elle s'agenouilla face à l'autel et Narcissa l'imita non sans marquer un ultime geste d'hésitation.

Seul l'autel de pierre les séparaient : Bellatrix reconnu un cœur humain disposé entre plusieurs ossements et quelques herbes magiques qu'elle ne distinguait pas assez pour les nommer.

Comme le Maître le lui avait expliqué, Bellatrix se saisit du petit poignard posé près d'elle et s'entailla la main gauche, avant de tendre l'arme à Narcissa, puis elles entrelacèrent leur doigts.

Bellatrix sentait le liquide chaud couler lentement le long de son avant bras. Les gouttes qui tombaient sur la pierre résonnaient sinistrement dans le silence oppressant de la grotte.

Le regard que Narcissa braquait sur elle était plus brûlant que les sept feux de l'Enfer...

\- _Que le sang serve de lien,_

 _\- Que la magie ouvre le chemin._

 _\- Ce qui a été doit être défait._

 _\- Ce qui est va être réparé._

 _\- Que ces deux femmes échangent leur fertilité,_

 _\- Pour qu'un enfant puisse enfin se développer._

Bellatrix eut l'impression que le vide glacial qui rongeait son ventre se délitait, comme balayé par un souffle imaginaire. A mesure que la vie entrait en elle, elle eut l'impression que chaque partie de son corps se détendait pour accueillir ce miracle comme il se devait : ses poumons s'élargirent, son visage s'éclaira, son esprit s'apaisa, les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était en âge de se souvenir, Bellatrix eut envie de pleurer de joie. La première larme était prête à quitter ses yeux quand le cri de Narcissa fit voler en éclat le silence oppressant de la grotte en même temps que la sérénité qui s'épanouissait en elle.

Bellatrix baissa le regard et trouva sa jeune sœur recroquevillée sur le sol, sa main libre serrée sur son ventre, le visage déformée par la douleur.

Une part d'elle voulut faire un geste vers elle, lui apporter un soutien – même infime –, juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule...

Inconsciemment, Bellatrix comprit pourtant que c'était là le prix à payer : si elle montrait le moindre signe de regret, la moindre faiblesse, le sortilège pouvait se briser.

La Magie Noire était exigeante.

Alors elle resta immobile, ses doigts retenant la main de Narcissa dans la sienne à s'en briser les os.

Elle pleura intérieurement de voir sa sœur souffrir sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être incroyablement heureuse.

Son ventre avait cessé d'être étranger à son corps. Bientôt, elle porterait la vie.

…

 **Mercredi 24 Décembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

L'horloge de l'Oncle Alphard raisonna sinistrement à travers toute la maison et Sirius s'approcha de la cheminée avec une résignation digne du condamné à mort sur le point de prendre son dernier repas.

Il prit le cadeau qu'il avait acheté à l'intention de ses hôtes puis lança une copieuse poignée de poudre de Cheminée dans le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée.

\- _La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis._

Le voyage fut aussi désagréable que les autres fois et il mit une longue minute à retrouver ses repères quand il arriva à destination.

Quand ses yeux arrêtèrent de larmoyer, Sirius surprit le sourire satisfait de l'Oncle Burt et il retint un soupir désespéré.

Ce fut en adressant une prière silencieuse à la constellation du chien pour que quelqu'un l'aide à survivre à cette soirée qu'il s'approcha de l'Oncle de Judy :

\- Bonjour, dit-il en tendant une main vers l'homme.

Burt le fixa comme s'il avait à faire à un insecte insignifiant et particulièrement laid, puis se détourna en direction de la cuisine tout en réajustant son tablier jaune.

 _D'accord,_ songea Sirius. _Judy ne pourra pas me reprocher de ne pas faire d'efforts._

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire : il déposa le paquet qu'il avait apporté sur la table du salon et prit la direction de la caravane de l'autre côté du jardin. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres lui confirma que Judy se trouvait encore à l'intérieur et il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre (il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette semaine et il craignait vraiment que Burt ne décide de le cuisiner, au sens propre de l'expression).

\- Judy ? appela-t-il en entrouvrant la porte de la caravane après avoir frappé trois coups.

\- Je suis presque prête ! Fais comme chez toi !

Sirius se glissa à l'intérieur, retrouvant la décoration hétéroclite mais chaleureuse de la caravane. Il s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil en vieux cuir et regarda autour de lui : les murs étaient peints d'un beige un peu passé, les meubles étaient une accumulation de tout style et des tas de photos moldues traînaient un peu partout. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'une sorcière vivait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sirius se tourna vers la droite.

Déglutit difficilement.  
Judy se tenait appuyée sur la chambranle de la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre et le fixait d'un regard qu'il jugea particulièrement troublant, compte tenue de la façon dont elle était apprêtée : un haut rouge foncé au décolleté discret mais qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur, une jupe noire juste assez courte pour stimuler l'imagination et une paire de talons qui n'en finissait pas d'allonger sa silhouette. Sirius s'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux tout en songeant que ce soir, il allait véritablement avoir beaucoup de mal à se retenir de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu es magnifique, dit-il d'une voix un peu trop rauque pour que Judy ne le remarque pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement.

\- C'est gentil. Toi aussi.

Sirius, qui avait opté pour une tenue tout en noir sous les bons conseils de Lily, réussit à trouver suffisamment de maîtrise pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Sirius se fit violence pour ne pas approfondir le baiser, et plus encore pour garder ses pensées aussi chastes que possible.

\- On y va ?

Il soupira sans chercher à être discret, se leva, et passa un bras autour de la taille de Judy, tandis que son cerveau recommençait à inventer des scénarios de plus en plus catastrophiques pour la soirée qui s'annonçait.

…

Sirius s'installa à l'arrière de ce qu'il savait être _une voiture_ et imita Judy quand elle fit passer un lien étrange autour d'elle avant de le fixer dans une attache. A l'avant du véhicule, Grant lança le moteur, desserra le frein à main...

…Démarra dans un crissement de pneus atroce tandis que le moteur rugissait de toutes ses forces.

Sirius s'agrippa à la poignée de la portière et se tassa au fond de son siège. Un discret coup d'oeil à Judy lui apprit que la situation était toutefois normale.

\- On est un peu en retard, non ? demanda Judy d'une voix calme.

\- Ouais, grogna son père. J'vais prendre not' raccourci.

Et sans que Sirius n'ait eu le temps d'avoir plus de détails, Grant tourna le volant à fond : la voiture chassa allègrement et s'engagea sur un chemin en terre battue ravagé par les intempéries.

Alors qu'il était ballotté dans la voiture et qu'il lui semblait que Grant pouvait perdre le contrôle de son véhicule à tout instant, le père de Judy accéléra encore.

Le trajet dura encore cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes qui semblèrent plus longues qu'au moins deux éternités.

Sirius descendit de la voiture en titubant, les jambes aussi molles que du coton, et le cœur au bord des lèvres : comment quelqu'un pouvait-il conduire aussi mal et arriver à bon port ?

\- Tout va bien Sirius ?

Craignant que le père et l'oncle de Judy se moquent à nouveau de lui (il n'était sûr de rien mais il avait bien l'impression qu'ils venaient encore de le tester), il se redressa, drapé dans sa fierté, et passa un bras autour des épaules de Judy.

\- Évidemment.

Judy eut le tact de ne pas rire en entendant sa voix un peu moins assurée que d'ordinaire et Sirius fit diversion en regardant autour de lui : il se trouvait dans le centre d'une petite ville dont les deux rues principales étaient séparées par une large route. Ils passèrent devant de nombreux commerces sans ralentir et Sirius faillit demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Finalement, ils empruntèrent une petite ruelle dont l'entrée était illuminée par une enseigne publicitaire ventant les qualités d'une bière au nom imprononçable.

Une construction de bois blanc aux larges portes se dressait un peu plus loin et ce ne fut qu'en découvrant le clocher et l'immense croix au-dessus de l'édifice que Sirius comprit enfin de quoi il était question.

\- Judy, ton blanc-bec de petit-ami anglais est bien Protestant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Burt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'église.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation.

Sirius eut un sourire crispé, voulut demander le sens du terme _Protestant_ avant de se raviser aussi vite : il pouvait se tromper mais Burt et Grant semblaient le mettre au défi de répondre autre chose que _oui._

\- Bien sûr que je suis protestant. J'adore protester.

Les deux hommes ne le crurent pas, il en était absolument convaincu, mais la cloche au-dessus de leur tête se mit à sonner et ils entrèrent dans l'église, non sans faire une sorte de geste qu'il tenta de reproduire sans se tromper.

Il laissa Judy le guider entre les deux rangées de bancs et détailla l'immense pièce où il se trouvait. Les murs étaient exempts de décoration à l'exemption de nombreuses bougies placées aux pieds de statues. Les quelques fenêtres n'offraient aucune vue intéressante et Sirius s'assit à côté de Judy sans véritablement savoir à quoi il allait assister. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux pour lui que l'oncle et le père de Judy ne s'aperçoivent pas que c'était uniquement la deuxième fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une église, il porta son regard dans la même direction que toutes les autres personnes. Un homme vêtu en violet était installée au fond de la pièce derrière une large table de pierre et semblait attendre que tout le monde soit installé avant de commencer...

Merlin seul savait quoi. Et encore...

Sirius ne se sentait pas du tout à son aise au milieu de tous ces gens, d'autant qu'il craignait un peu qu'on lui demande de participer, mais il réussit à garder la tête froide en se rappelant ce que Lily lui avait expliqué quand il lui avait posé des questions sur la relation qu'entretenait les Moldus avec ce gars appelé _Dieu_.

\- Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs... Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer la naissance de Jésus-Christ notre Sauveur et...

Sirius cessa d'écouter : Lily lui avait présenté cette histoire de religion avec un air sceptique – elle n'avait baptisé Harry que pour faire plaisir à ses parents – et il n'avait pas spécialement été transcendé – il était même plus ou moins convaincu que Jésus-Christ, le fils de _Dieu_ était un sorcier. _Les moldus ne marchent pas sur l'eau –._ Il en était à réfléchir à un nouveau slogan pour l'Ordre du Phénix quand toutes les personnes autour de lui se levèrent, avant de commencer à chanter.

Sirius les imita avec un cruel temps de retard et aurait payé cher pour connaître les paroles de la chanson. Judy lui glissa un sourire goguenard et Sirius ne put retenir une grimace. Il se savait dans une très mauvaise passe et en désespoir de cause, il marmonna l'air de la musique pour ne pas se faire repérer par Grant et Burt. Heureusement, la chanson ne dura pas longtemps et Sirius s'évertua à se faire le plus petit possible quand il put de nouveau s'asseoir.

La cérémonie dura encore une heure et Sirius tenta finalement de suivre. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que lui avait raconté Lily. La petite reconstitution de la naissance de _Jésus-Christ_ par des enfants de la ville avait un côté attendrissant et il avait même réussi à chanter le refrain de quelques-unes des chansons.

Avant qu'ils ne partent, Judy, Grant et Burt allèrent allumer une bougie au pied d'une des statues et il comprit à demi-mot que c'était leur façon de rendre hommage à la mère de sa petite-amie. Ce fut seulement au moment où ils passaient la porte de l'église que Sirius réalisa quelque chose : il allait devoir _remonter_ dans la voiture.

…

 **Jeudi 25 Décembre 1980, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius sortit la belle poularde du placard à froid et la posa sur la table de la cuisine, à côté de tous les ingrédients qu'il avait soigneusement acheté. Il se frotta les yeux pour éloigner le sommeil qui continuait d'embrouiller son cerveau, puis commença à couper soigneusement les marrons en morceaux. Concentré sur sa tâche, il découvrit que Judy l'avait rejoint qu'au moment où elle l'enlaça. Elle glissa son visage dans le creux de son épaule et déposa un baiser à la base de son cou.

\- Tu as du courrier, dit-elle finalement en lui tendant une enveloppe rouge.

Sirius resta interdit en reconnaissant l'écriture de James.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Plus tu attends, pire ce sera.

\- Je sais... J'essaye juste de me souvenir ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une beuglante. James respecte en général l'échelle de sa mère et il faut vraiment avoir dépassé les bornes pour en mériter une.

Judy attrapa un marron qu'elle croqua d'un air pensif, comme si elle passait en revue ses derniers méfaits.

\- Lily et lui ont peut-être trop arrosé leur repas hier ? J'ai fait bien pire qu'envoyer une beuglante.

\- James aussi, soupira-t-il avant de décacheter l'enveloppe.

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK, SI TU AS EPOUSE JUDY SANS MÊME M'EN AVOIR PARLE ET SANS M'AVOIR INVITE, TU ES UN HOMME MORT !

L'élocution parfaitement claire lui apprit que James avait tous ses esprits quand il lui avait envoyé la beuglante.

Le contenu le laissa complètement perdu.

Il leva les yeux vers Judy : elle n'avait pas l'air surprise – ou du reste très peu – et il lui sembla qu'elle était même fière d'elle.

\- Il a raison d'être en colère. J'aurais moi aussi aimé être présent lors de mon mariage.

Judy lui lança son sourire tordu et il craignit le pire.

\- J'ai laissé un mot à l'intention de ta génitrice Square Grimmaurd.

\- Tu as quoi ?!

\- Relax... Je n'ai pas laissé un faire-part de mariage ! Juste de quoi semer le doute. Je pensais en entendre parler un peu plus tôt pour être tout à fait honnête.

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration tout en se frottant le front d'une manière compulsive, reproduisant inconsciemment le tique de Fleamont Potter. Depuis le début, il avait tout fait en sorte pour que sa famille – et par-dessus tout Bellatrix et Walburga – ne sachent rien de sa relation avec une Née-Moldue. Il avait assez à faire avec la promesse de mort de sa cousine pour ne pas entraîner quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chute, à commencer par Judy.

\- Quel genre de note exactement ? demanda-t-il en faisant de son mieux pour contrôler le timbre de sa voix.

Elle dut lire la peur sur son visage car son masque de manipulatrice tomba et elle effleura sa joue mal rasée du bout de ses doigts fins.

\- Sirius, j'ai juste signé _Judy Black._ Je ne suis pas stupide. Je n'allais pas laissé mon adresse à une bande de psychopathes.

Il ignora l'étrange chaleur qui s'alluma dans son coeur en entendant l'improbable association du prénom de la jeune femme suivi de son nom à lui, et préféra juguler la peur qui glaçait ses entrailles.

Bellatrix devait être hors d'elle qu'il ait osé profaner l'illustre demeure des Black et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour se venger. Il savait le prix à payer quand on se dressait contre les Black, et il s'était juré d'être le seul à s'acquitter de la dette.

Si sa réaction l'effraya, Judy n'en montra rien. Elle le ramena à la réalité d'un simple baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres et plongea son regard brillant de défi et de malice dans le sien.

\- Je parie que la tête de Walburga valait le détour.

Sirius savait qu'elle avait dû être encore plus choquée qu'en apprenant sa répartition à Gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

\- Il y a de bonnes chances.

\- J'ai aussi laissé mon soutien-gorge, se vanta-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, son sourire tordu de retour sur ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, cherchant à faire sien le défi qu'elle se plaisait à balancer au visage de tout ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. La chaleur étouffante que dégageait son corps pressé contre le sien chassa définitivement la peur de ses pensées. Outre le fait qu'il ne laisserait jamais Bellatrix s'approcher de Judy, et encore moins lui faire du mal, il y avait fort à parier que sa cousine se retrouverait confrontée à une adversaire de taille s'il échouait.

Pour la première fois, il choisit de partager le fardeau de sa famille.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et il eut encore plus de mal que les autres fois à se rappeler sa promesse. Par mesure de sécurité, il plaça la table entre eux deux, essayant d'ignorer le sourire amusé de Judy.

\- Je te préviens : James va être infernal et il n'est pas du genre à abandonner facilement. Ce sera entièrement de ta faute.

Elle éclata de rire...

Avant de se figer quand il lui lança une copieuse poignée de farine au visage.

Sirius savoura son expression surprise, très fier de lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Black, souffla-t-elle.

\- Pour...

D'un geste vif, Judy plongea sa main dans la farine et lui rendit la politesse.

\- Parce que je suis une championne à la bataille de nourriture !

Sirius s'était amusé trop longtemps à défier James, Remus et Peter à tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas reconnaître un défi quand il en croisait un. Il attrapa le paquet de farine, voulut le renverser sur sa petite-amie...

Judy était hors de portée. Elle contre-attaqua avec le café moulu qu'il n'avait pas rangé un peu plus tôt.

En moins d'une minute, la situation dégénéra en une véritable guérilla où tous les coups étaient permis. Sirius se retrouva aspergé d'huile avant de pouvoir toucher Judy avec de la sauce tomate. Il ne comprit trop tard qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse et elle lui arracha le paquet de farine des mains dans un éclat de rire.

\- Tu es un homme mort, Black !

\- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, Adler !

Entre deux menaces, les attaques étaient bien réelles et Sirius saisit sa chance quand Judy se figea pour éternuer violemment après avoir respirer le poivre qui s'était renversé. Il la ceintura, saisit le paquet de farine. Judy le bloqua avant qu'il ne puisse le récupérer tout à fait. Il luttèrent de nombreuses secondes, chacun voulant garder pour lui le paquet. Sirius avait l'avantage, il n'avait plus qu'un petit effort à fournir pour...

Le sachet céda.

Sirius et Judy virent le monde autour d'eux devenir blanc et puis leur regard se croisèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire, comme deux gamins l'auraient fait. Sirius réalisa que dans la bagarre, Judy s'était collée à lui.

Le jeu changea de forme et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion !

Ils se séparèrent en sursautant. Sirius maudit James et son don pour _toujours_ arriver au mauvais moment, avant de grimacer en découvrant le regard sombre de son meilleur ami et le doigt accusateur qu'il pointait sur eux.

Judy leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de brandir sa main gauche devant le visage du jeune Potter.

\- Bien essayé, Adler, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Vous connaissant, vous auriez très bien pu passer une nuit à Las Petas...

\- Las Vegas, James, le reprit Lily, un rire dans la voix.

\- Peu importe. Et vous marier sans prendre la peine d'acheter une bague ! Alors je veux toute l'histoire ! Tout de suite !

Judy soupira et se tourna vers lui avec une expression ennuyée.

Il se contenta de lui sourire – elle avait mérité de se débrouiller avec un James Potter obsessionnel – et comme si de rien était, il récupéra son couteau et continua à couper le peu de marrons encore sur la table.

\- Très bien Potter... Quel est le petit film que tu t'es fait ?

James braqua un regard interdit sur elle.

\- N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller avec ton jargon moldu, Adler !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà, Potter ?

\- Pas grand chose. Androméda m'a envoyé une lettre à l'appartement, parce que Narcissa lui a demandé si elle savait quelque chose à propos de la _femme_ de Sirius. Bellatrix aurait trouvé un mot Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de le voir pour deviner le sourire tordu de Judy à la façon dont elle rejeta ses épaules en arrière.

\- J'ai juste laissé un mot...

\- Et ton soutien-gorge.

\- Il n'est pas obligé de connaître tous les détails, Sirius, merci ! J'ai laissé un mot pour signer mon passage dans cette illustre demeure, rien de plus. Toutefois, si Walburga termine internée à Sainte-Magouste grâce à cela, Sirius m'a promis une demande en mariage. Satisfait ?

James resta silencieux une poignée de secondes.

\- Donc vous n'êtes pas mariés ?

\- Non, répondit-il à la place de Judy.

\- Pas fiancés non plus ?

\- Elle m'a promis de dire non si jamais je le lui demande.

\- Très bien. Non, parce que je dois être le premier au courant en tant que futur témoin. J'aurais été très déçu si Bellatrix m'avait grillé la politesse, c'est tout.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la petite cuisine et Sirius échangea un regard amusé avec Lily, tandis que James continuait de fixer Judy avec une légère rancune.

\- Je crois qu'on a bien fait d'emmener le dessert, remarqua finalement la jeune maman pour clore définitivement le sujet.

Sirius regarda autour de lui et comprit immédiatement où elle voulait en venir : la cuisine était véritablement méconnaissable et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas devoir jeter ses vêtements à défaut de pouvoir se débarrasser de toutes ces tâches...

Et il s'en fichait royalement !

\- Je vais me laver, lui dit Judy en se rapprochant de lui à nouveau.

Sirius sentit sa main glisser le long de son dos avant d'atterrir dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Il retint un sourire, rejeta catégoriquement l'idée de l'accompagner pour l'aider à retirer toute cette saleté, et préféra incorporer ses marrons à la farce.

\- C'est une très bonne idée... Je vais continuer de faire à manger.

\- Tu es l'homme idéal, Black.

\- Tu viens seulement de le réaliser ?

Elle éclata de rire, retira sa main de la poche de son jean et s'éloigna en direction de l'étage.

Sirius sentait le regard de James qui, après avoir assisté à une telle scène, en avait perdu sa langue. Il s'amusa de son silence étonné quelques secondes.

\- Les américaines sont nettement plus décomplexées que nos petites anglaises, mon cher James, je te l'ai toujours dit. Maintenant si tu veux te rendre utile, ça m'arrangerait que tu me passes le plat derrière toi.

…

\- Mais c'est mon petit Harry ! Viens voir tonton Sirius !

Harry, qui venait de se réveiller, eut une moue boudeuse et se nicha contre sa mère. Sirius se figea dans son geste sous les rires de James et Judy.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Sirius, se moqua gentiment Lily. Tu as vécu sept ans avec un Potter et ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'ils ne sont pas du matin.

Sirius se résigna à laisser son filleul émerger à son rythme et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Judy. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il fit mine de ne pas remarquer le regard scrutateur de James ,et préféra donner un coup de baguette en direction du magnifique sapin de Noël qu'il avait décoré avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à travers la maison (il avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce Vivet Doré empaillé qu'il avait placé au sommet de l'arbre). Les cadeaux qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé par un sortilège apparurent et d'un second geste, il les fit voler jusqu'à leur destinataire.

\- Sirius, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas pourrir mon fils ! fit mine de s'emporter Lily quand plusieurs paquets se posèrent à ses pieds.

\- C'est son premier Noël, il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour attraper le premier présent.

Un joyeux tintement attira son attention et Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à James pour voir sa réaction.

\- Très spirituel, Black !

\- Je me suis aperçu très récemment que ça manquait à ta panoplie.

\- Il ne fallait pas te sentir obligé.

\- Garde-les, j'insiste.

James secoua une dernière fois les clochettes (qui iraient parfaitement sur les bois de Cornedrue) et attrapa son second cadeau. Près de lui, Judy se redressa pour commencer à déballer les siens.

\- Une nouvelle veste de moto ? Sirius, tu sais que j'en ai toute une armoire, pas vrai ?

\- Tu n'as certainement pas ce modèle. C'est Max qui l'a mise au point : elle est bardée de sortilèges de protection au cas où tu aurais un accident. J'entends dans les airs ou sur la terre ferme...

Judy haussa un sourcil et étudia la veste sous toutes ses coutures, puis l'enfila.

\- Tu as l'oeil, Black, elle me va parfaitement.

Sirius s'abstint d'expliquer qu'avec le nombre de filles qu'il avait déshabillées depuis qu'il était en âge de pouvoir le faire, il commençait à avoir quelques points de référence, et préféra apprécier le travail de Max. Il savait que le sorcier était un maître dans son domaine mais il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné d'être un artiste à ses heures perdues. Quand il avait évoqué ce qu'il cherchait, Max avait tout de suite rebondi : apparemment, il se souvenait parfaitement de Judy et avait bien l'intention de compléter son œuvre. La veste qu'il avait créé était d'un noir de jais et seules quelques flammes stylisées égayaient les manches.

Des flammes aussi rouges que la moto de Judy.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que... Où as-tu trouvé ça ?!

Il tourna la tête vers Lily : elle venait de déballer le plus gros des cadeaux qu'il avait acheté à Harry.

Un magnifique Cerf à bascule aux bois ornés de fleurs de Lys.

\- Le Père-Noël est un homme bien informé. Je n'y suis pour rien, Bichette.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais Sirius pouvait voir que James et elle étaient touchés par son geste.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans une ambiance légère qui leur fit presque oublier la guerre dehors, les morts qui avaient rythmé l'année passée et la menace grandissante qui planait au-dessus des Potter. Sirius s'évertua à faire rire son filleul le plus possible, usant de ses meilleures grimaces, tandis que James et Judy s'affrontaient dans une terrible partie d'échec version sorcier que Lily arbitra avec une objectivité discutable (quand elle n'aidait pas l'un, elle aidait l'autre).

Vers six heure, Harry fit comprendre à ses parents qu'il était las de cette journée en commençant à pleurer pour un rien.

\- Je crois que ce jeune homme a besoin de retourner au calme... dit Lily en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Sirius se surprit à le fixer d'un air parfaitement attendri... Il ne disait pas ça uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait de son filleul, mais avec ses grands yeux verts, ses quelques mèches brunes et sa frimousse innocente, Harry était un petit garçon adorable.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, Pat'... Et merci pour les cadeaux.

Sirius secoua la tête dans un « _ne me remercie pas pour ça »_ que James décrypta avec son aisance naturelle, avant de répondre par un « _j'insiste, tu n'étais pas obligé »._ Du moins ce fut le sens que Sirius donna à son regard faussement noir.

Son meilleur ami ramassa toutes ses affaires puis il disparut dans la cheminée à la suite de sa femme et son fils.

Sirius souhaita secrètement qu'ils connaîtraient tous encore de nombreux Noël semblables à celui-ci avant de refermer ses bras autour de la taille de Judy. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite allongés sur le canapé et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour garder la tête froide. Il faisait de son mieux pour respecter la parole qu'il avait donné à Judy (à savoir plus de sexe jusqu'à... Enfin plus de sexe) mais le défi était plus ou moins compliqué à relever selon les circonstances.

Quand Judy et lui étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser aussi langoureusement que leur souffle leur avait permis, _compliqué_ se transformait facilement en synonyme d' _impossible._

Il sentit Judy se contorsionner et il rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait : la jeune femme attrapa sa veste de moto des bouts des doigts puis glissa une main dans la poche gauche. Elle en tira un collier et le fit tourner devant ses yeux.

Sirius ne regarda pas le bijou. Il savait parfaitement à quoi il ressemblait. Il l'avait acheté une semaine plus tôt dans une boutique moldue : il s'agissait d'une longue chaîne en argent qui retenait un pendentif ovale, sur lequel de délicats améthystes redessinaient la constellation du Chien.

Sirius l'avait adoré dès le premier coup d'oeil mais il avait demandé l'avis de Lily avant de se décider.

Les quelques lumières de la pièces se reflétaient à l'infini sur l'objet, dessinant des formes étranges sur le visage de Judy.

Un visage que Sirius n'arrivait pas à décrypter : était-elle contente de ce cadeau, touchée, émue ? Ou bien déçue ?

Alors que le pendentif arrêtait enfin de tourner, il tendit la main et montra l'envers du bijou... Là où il avait fait graver le premier _Je t'aime_ qu'il lui avait été donné d'admettre, puis de déclarer.

Judy était toujours silencieuse.

Il sentit son cœur commencer une course contre la montre tandis que ses entrailles lui donnaient l'impression de s'être complètement contractées... Ou bien liquéfiées. Il n'était sûr de rien.

Finalement, elle lâcha la chaîne et Sirius sentit le poids du pendentif s'alourdir dans sa main. Judy se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le courage de ne pas se détourner.

\- Mon cadeau... ne te plaît pas ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Il est magnifique mais Sirius... Je n'ai pas besoin que tu graves ces trois mots dans de l'argent massif... J'ai besoin que tu me les dises. Que tu me les dises et que tu les penses vraiment.

Sirius inspira profondément et serra machinalement le collier dans sa main. Il pouvait sentir chaque forme contre sa peau mais plus que tout, il avait l'impression que la gravure à l'arrière du pendentif le brûlait.

Il pensait ces trois mots. Il ne voyait pas comment décrire autrement ce qu'il ressentait pour Judy. C'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

Différent et surtout nouveau...

Il se redressa, obligeant Judy à s'asseoir, et toujours sous son regard scrutateur, il passa le collier autour de son cou, devenant de plus en plus proche d'elle, si bien que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Judy s'illuminèrent et il imagina son sourire sans pouvoir s'empêcher de l'imiter. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que prononcer ces quelques mots le rendrait aussi profondément heureux.

Elle l'embrassa délicatement et Sirius comprit qu'aimer ne servait à rien si ce n'était pas partagé.

\- Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser et leur baiser ne tarda pas à devenir brûlant. Sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses pensées, Sirius voulut s'écarter...

Quand Judy glissa ses mains sous sa chemise, il comprit toutefois que leur période d'abstinence venait de prendre fin.

* * *

 **A/N : Héhé, c'est trop mignon tout ça:)**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- Bellatrix (même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup – encore – cette fois)**

 **\- Burt et Grant.**

 **\- Blacker.**

Bon bien sûr, si vous avez envie de déblatérer sur **à quel point James et Sirius sont deux crétins astronomiques** , ou sur **Sirius complètement gaga de son filleul** (fans, sachez que le prochain chapitre en est rempli), je ne suis pas contre. J'ai quelques avis sur ces questions de mon côté:p

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 05/06/2016_


	15. Stars: Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Alice :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu : je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas. Merci pour Harry et Sirius ^^ J'avoue que j'en profite tant que je le peux avec ces deux-la ! Tu devrais aimer leurs scènes dans ce chapitre. Oh, et contente que tu ais aimé la fin;) Bonne lecture !

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'avoue que la grande romantique en moi a tendance à prendre le contrôle quand il s'agit de Blacker... Mais un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ne peut pas leur faire de mal ^^ Je pense que Narcissa est d'une abnégation absolue quand il s'agit de sa famille – la scène de la Forêt Interdite à la fin du 7 en est la parfaite caractérisation – donc ceci explique ce choix. Surprise pour Bellatrix ! C'est l'enjeu de toute cette partie;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Alice** et **Lola** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Autrement, nouveau chapitre ! **Alors, je dois vous dire que ça risque de donner le ton pour toute la suite** , parce que comment vous dire à quel point c'est la merde en 1981 d'après Rowling ? Parce que je peux vous assurer que ça l'est, et pas qu'un peu... Bon, quand même un peu de douceur, mais pas que. Bonne lecture ?

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 15**

 _« Here comes goodbye  
Here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain »_

 _(Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flint)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 7 Janvier 1981, Domicile de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Lunard, si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger dans tous les sens, je ne vais jamais y arriver.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir mal peut-être !

\- Et ravale ton sale caractère au passage !

Sirius défia son meilleur ami du regard, s'étonnant de ne pas voir ses yeux ambres passés au jaune l'espace d'une brève seconde. Avec patience, il déposa une généreuse couche d'un onguent pour les contusions sur les côtes bleuies du loup-garou.

Il s'était retenu de faire le moindre commentaire en le voyant débarquer chez lui, mais Remus était dans un état lamentable. La moitié de son visage était si tuméfiée que son œil avait disparu dans les plis de sa peau. Ses lèvres avaient doublé de volume et il s'était traîné jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Sirius l'avait obligé à prendre un alcool fort avant de lui faire ôter pull et t-shirt.

Selon toute vraisemblance, Remus s'était fait passer à tabac après que ses collègues aient découvert sa véritable condition. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait – Lily et James avaient soigné le loup-garou une petite dizaine de fois depuis leur sortie de Poudlard – mais c'était la première fois que Remus venait le trouver.

Il avait toujours soupçonné James de minimiser les dégâts quand il venait le trouver pour le prévenir – à la demande de Lunard sans nul doute possible –, il n'avait toutefois pas imaginé que son meilleur ami puisse avoir déjà été dans un tel état.

Plusieurs côtes étaient brisées, son arcade sourcilière était fendue, son nez saignait et il craignait une autre fracture, et son torse n'était qu'un vaste hématome. Il bataillait depuis une demi-heure pour soigner ce qu'il savait soigner, mais l'expertise de Lily n'aurait pas été de trop.

Remus avait refusé tout net.

\- Il faut que tu les dénonces à la Brigade, Remus.

\- Pour que l'on me colle sous surveillance parce que je suis un loup-garou ? Je serais inutile pour l'Ordre après ça.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état ils t'ont laissé ?! Tu aurais pu y rester !

\- Il en faut un peu plus pour me tuer, et tu le sais.

Il ravala sa réplique, ayant trop reconnu le ton excédé de Remus : il ne servait plus à rien de discuter avec lui désormais.

Une heure plus tard, Remus avait enfilé un de ses t-shirts sur sa peau tuméfiée, bu deux tasses de thé coupées au Whisky-Pur-Feu et avait fini par accepter de passer quelques jours chez lui, le temps qu'il retrouve ses forces.

Sirius allait l'aider à monter les escaliers quand deux majestueux Cerfs se matérialisèrent devant eux.

Il déglutit en reconnaissant Cornedrue, redoutant l'annonce d'une attaque.

\- _Lily vient d'apprendre le décès de ses parents. J'ai besoin d'aide._

La silhouette des Cerfs se délitèrent, laissant l'impression que l'obscurité venait de gagner du terrain sur le salon. Sirius fixa l'endroit où le Patronus de James s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant sans réussir à réaliser la nouvelle. Il avait revu Iris et Henry Evans lors du baptême de Harry. Il avait échangé des sourires crispés avec la première et des blagues avec le deuxième. Ils lui avaient semblé que le couple Evans étaient en pleine forme et il n'expliquait pas leur soudaine disparition.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Voldemort... souleva Remus.

Sirius ferma les yeux pour oublier cette hypothèse, mais se résigna à seulement prier pour que Remus se trompe. Il n'osa pas imaginer l'état de Lily. Il l'avait vue effondrée lorsque Fleamont et Euphémia étaient décédés – le couple Potter l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts et traitée comme leur fille dès leur première rencontre –, et seule sa volonté d'aider James – et lui sans doute un peu – l'avait poussée à aller de l'avant.

Plus d'un an et demi s'était écoulé depuis, la guerre avait gagné en horreur, la menace de Voldemort les avait obligés à se couper du monde, James était parfois tout juste supportable et Harry demandait une attention constante.

La perte de ses parents risquait d'être la goutte d'eau de trop.

\- Tu te sens capable de supporter le voyage en moto ? demanda-t-il à Remus.

Ils avaient convenu avec James et Lily de ne plus utiliser de moyen de transport magique pour leur rendre visite. Sirius utilisait sa moto. Remus et Peter se contentaient d'envoyer des lettres par la poste moldue pour prendre des nouvelles.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je ne m'en sens pas capable et la dernière chose dont Lily a besoin c'est de me voir dans cet état. Vas-y. Tu en as fait assez, je vais me débrouiller.

Un soupir lui échappa mais il ne pouvait que se ranger à l'avis de Remus. Toutefois, s'il croyait qu'il allait l'abandonner à son triste sort, il pouvait rêver.

Il ne tenait pas à subir une remontrance de la part de James.

Sans plus prêter attention aux tentatives de Remus pour le convaincre de partir _sans plus tarder,_ il traîna son meilleur ami à l'étage, l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami sans commenter le « _Tu crois que Judy va me laisser dormir dans son lit ? » e_ t s'assura qu'il avait assez d'eau, de nourriture et de lecture d'ici à ce Judy revienne de son travail.

\- Repose-toi, Lupin. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaître où je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Remus leva son seul œil visible au ciel mais le remercia du regard. Sirius prit le temps de prendre quelques affaires au cas où il doive passer quelques jours avec les Potter et laissa un mot à Judy sur la table du salon.

 _Lily a perdu ses parents et James a besoin de moi. Je risque d'être absent quelques jours._

 _Remus est à l'étage. Il a fait une mauvaise rencontre. Assure-toi qu'il ne te fausse pas compagnie à la première occasion. Il m'a promis de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _SB._

Les trois heures de moto nécessaires pour rallier l'Ecosse par les airs lui parurent interminables et seule la perspective de tomber en panne s'il poussait trop sa mécanique l'empêcha de tenter de diviser ce temps par deux.

Il déposa sa moto au croisement de la rue où vivaient ses amis et rejoignit le portail en courant, ôtant son casque entre deux foulées.

\- Patmol !

Prévenu par les charmes qui protégeaient l'endroit, James l'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte, son fils dans les bras et une paire de cernes violacées qui rivalisaient avec celles de Remus les lendemains de pleine lune.

\- Merci d'être venu, souffla-t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être remercier pour _ça._

\- Elle est ma sœur avant d'être ta femme, espèce de crétin, lui rappela-t-il.

Il se pencha et embrassa le front de son filleul qui semblait lutter contre le sommeil.

\- Je vais aller l'endormir et je vous rejoins. Lily est dans le salon.

Sirius le retint par le bras.

\- Remus a encore été agressé. Je l'ai soigné au mieux et il est assigné chez moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les traits de James s'affaissèrent et Sirius lut la culpabilité dans son regard épuisé.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, Potter ! Je me suis chargé de son cas, et les débiles qui lui ont fait ça vont amèrement le regretter. Je vais m'occuper de Lily. Va dormir un peu.

James se raidit de colère une brève seconde, mais Harry se mit à pleurer doucement et il se détourna d'un pas lourd en direction des escaliers.

Sirius se retrouva seul dans l'entrée et inspira profondément pour conjurer le courage d'aider Lily et la patience pour supporter James. Il se décida à faire un détour par la cuisine : il savait déjà dans quel état il allait retrouver Lily – prostrée dans un canapé, les yeux et le nez rouge, et son regard vert éteint – et l'expérience – consoler Lily Evans durant leur sixième et septième année avait été sa spécialité – lui avait appris qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud agrémenté de chamallows était aussi indispensable qu'une boîte de mouchoirs.

\- Hey, Bichette, murmura-t-il quelques minutes plus tard en déposant une tasse fumante sur la table basse.

Lily sortit de sa torpeur avec un temps de retard et Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant le désespoir et la douleur dans son regard.

\- Hey, chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers la tasse et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

\- Merci.

Sirius se débarrassa finalement de sa veste de moto avant de se glisser dans la peau de Patmol. James et lui ne savaient que se consoler l'un l'autre et leur pauvre technique se résumait souvent à une bouteille d'alcool fort. Malgré son apparence d'ours, Patmol réussissait à venir à bout de toutes les larmes, surtout quand Sirius n'essayait pas de contrôler la part animale qui cohabitait avec sa conscience humaine dans le crâne du molosse. Il grimpa sur le canapé et déposa sa tête sur les genoux de Lily. La jeune femme embrassa son museau avant de le serrer un peu plus étroitement contre elle.

Des larmes ne tardèrent pas à s'échouer sur son pelage ébène. Sous sa forme Animagus, il finit par perdre le fil avec la réalité et il eut besoin que James le sorte de sa torpeur en le secoua doucement. Lily s'était endormie.

Il se dégagea en douceur, ce qui était toujours délicat compte tenu de la taille de Patmol, puis suivit son frère de cœur dans la cuisine.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé forme humaine.

James déposa deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky moldu sur la table. Sirius remarqua qu'il avait l'air un peu moins fatigué qu'à son arrivée. Il s'installa en face de lui et remplit les verres. James passa une main à travers la collection d'épis dressés sur son crâne et eut un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- La mère de Lily appelle tous les deux jours pour avoir des nouvelles, expliqua-t-il d'une voix atone. Comme elle n'a pas téléphoné deux fois de suite, Lily s'est inquiétée et elle a laissé plusieurs messages... Sa sœur a fini par rappeler.

\- Et connaissant cette harpie, elle n'a pas été tendre, vrai ?

James grimaça.

\- Je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire... Iris et Henry ont eu un accident de voiture Jeudi dernier à cause du verglas et ils sont morts sur le coup.

Sirius porta son verre à ses lèvres. Les accidents de voiture étaient courants chez les moldus, et pour avoir roulé sur des routes gelés en moto, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus traître.

\- C'est quoi la suite ?

James avala une gorgée sans que cela ne réussisse à adoucir son expression fermée.

\- L'enterrement est demain.

\- Tu veux que je garde Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller...

Sirius haussa un sourcil : il savait que James ne s'entendait pas avec sa belle-soeur, mais pas au point de refuser à Lily ses derniers adieux à ses parents.

\- La mère de Rogue vit encore à Cokeworth.

Il comprit aussitôt où son frère voulait en venir. Rogue devait savoir que les Evans étaient décédés, et à la place de Voldemort, il ferait aussi le pari que Lily et James se déplaceraient pour l'enterrement. L'occasion était parfaite pour tenir la promesse de mort qu'il avait en tête.

\- Qu'en pense Lily ?

\- Elle veut y aller quand même.

Sirius glissa un regard en direction de sa soeur. Elle dormait encore, emmitouflée dans sa couverture rouge, mais son visage portait toujours des traces de larmes. Lily n'avait pas seulement perdu ses parents aujourd'hui, mais aussi les derniers liens qui la retenaient au monde moldu. Pétunia ne répondait plus à ses lettres depuis qu'elle s'était entichée de Vernon Dursley, plus de quatre ans plus tôt, ses grand-parents étaient tous décédés, et ses parents étaient chacun enfant unique. Elle avait besoin de dire adieu à cette partie de sa vie.

\- Et si Dumbledore vous accompagne ? Voldemort n'osera jamais s'en prendre à vous. Il a trop peur de se faire botter le cul par un vieillard qui a plus du double de son âge.

\- Pétunia ne va pas apprécier...

\- Oh, je suis sûr que si tu lui expliques que c'est soit Dumbledore, soit prendre le risque que tous les invités se fassent massacrer, elle fera le bon choix. Elle n'est pas stupide à ce point-là ! Je garderais Harry.

James soupira, termina son verre et passa une main dans ses mèches. Il semblait plus abattu que jamais. Les morts qui s'accumulaient depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, conjuguées au stress de la guerre, n'en finissait pas d'envenimer les deuils. Il était difficile de continuer à avancer quand tout se plaisait à rappeler qu'ils pouvaient perdre quelqu'un du jour au lendemain.

Il se leva et agrippa l'épaule de son frère.

\- Ça va aller, Cornedrue...

…

 **Mercredi 7 Janvier 1981, appartement de Cygnus Black.**

Bellatrix poussa Pettigrew à l'intérieur du bureau du Maître sans ménagement et l'obligea à s'agenouiller en même temps qu'elle.

Le jeune homme trébucha maladroitement et tomba lourdement en sol. Son corps tremblant offrait un spectacle pathétique et elle ne put retenir son claquement de langue agacé.

Que Salazar lui vienne en aide, car elle allait le tuer avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui en donne l'ordre.

\- Tu peux te relever, Bellatrix, lui indiqua le Maître.

Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale au son de sa voix profonde et elle se redressa avec grâce. Ses yeux effleurèrent la silhouette Seigneur des Ténèbres un bref instant. Elle remarqua son air sombre et sut aussitôt que Pettigrew ne pourrait pas se permettre de le décevoir.

\- Peter, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouvent les Potter.

Surpris par l'entrée en matière directe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Pettigrew sursauta violemment et releva les yeux vers lui, avant de se souvenir de la personne à qui il avait à faire.

\- Je ne connais pas l'adresse avec précision, Maître. C'est Madelyn McGonagall qui s'est occupée de leur refuge et elle ne fait confiance à personne à part sa tante.

Bellatrix eut un rictus à la mention de son ennemie de jeunesse. Elle avait fait ses classes en même temps que la nièce de Minerva McGonagall. Madelyn était une stupide Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, et pétrie des mêmes valeurs que sa tante, en plus d'une langue acérée. Elle l'avait détestée dès le premier regard et le sentiment avait été très rapidement réciproque quand elle lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe lors de leur premier cours commun.

Madelyn avait répliqué avec un charme qui lui valu une méchante coupure à la lèvre.

\- Je suis sûr que si tu faisais un effort, Peter, tu pourrais trouver l'adresse précise des Potter, n'est-ce pas ? N'es-tu pas l'un des plus proches amis de James Potter ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il prêtait une confiance aveugle à ses amis. A moins qu'il ne te soupçonne déjà ?

Le ton déçu du Lord était feint – jamais il ne se serait montré aussi mielleux s'il avait été véritablement déçu du travail d'un de ses Mangemorts – mais Pettigrew mordit à l'appât tout pareil.

Il serra les poings et cessa de trembler, réagissant enfin comme un homme qu'il se targuait d'être pour la simple raison qu'un pénis pendait entre ses jambes.

Bellatrix se savait à même de lui en remontrer, et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

\- James ne se doute de rien ! Si je vous donne son adresse précise, il saura tout de suite que cela vient de moi !

Sa franchise lui valut de goûter au _Doloris._ Il hurla au bout de quelques secondes et se tortilla sur le sol à la façon d'un vulgaire ver. Le Seigneur des Télèbres attendit qu'il supplie pour lever son sortilège

\- Me crois-tu idiot, Peter ? asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Penses-tu réellement que je vais lancer une attaque sur les Potter dès que je saurais l'endroit où ils se cachent ? Je sais très bien que cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe est douée en sortilège, et si Madelyn McGonagall les a aidé à poser des protections autour de leur maison, il sera difficile de les en déloger. La prochaine fois que tu auras la prétention de te croire plus malin que moi, je laisserais Bellatrix se charger de te le faire regretter.

Pettigrew étouffa ses sanglots à la menace et se redressa difficilement.

\- Maintenant, où sont les Potter ?

\- J'ignore leur adresse exacte, Maître. Quelque part en Écosse.

Bellatrix glissa un regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui trouva cette expression impassible qui habillait ses traits quand il réfléchissait. Si Pettigrew mentait, il réussit toutefois à le convaincre puisqu'il se détourna.

\- Les McGonagall sont originaires de là-bas, dit-il, plus pour lui que pour Pettigrew et elle.

Un silence s'installa dans l'immense bureau pendant une poignée de secondes.

\- Peter, je veux que tu trouves l'adresse précise des Bones. Tu as une semaine devant toi. Passé ce délai, à chaque jour de retard, Bellatrix te rendra une petite visite et te fera amèrement regretter ton incompétence. Tu peux disposer.

Pettigrew quitta la pièce d'un pas chancelant et Bellatrix surprit le regard dégoûté que Bartémius Croupton Junior posa sur lui au moment où il passa la porte.

\- Bellatrix, il te revient la charge de t'occuper des Bones.

Elle se redressa, fière qu'il lui confie une tâche aussi importante.

\- Je croyais que nous avions réussi à les écarter du pouvoir ? s'étonna-t-elle toutefois.

Les Bones étaient des traîtres à la solde de Dumbledore, mais ils étaient également une grande famille de Sang-Purs et le maître ne se résignait pas facilement à les faire assassiner.

\- Oswald Bones continue à manoeuvrer dans l'ombre. Son successeur est un de ses anciens collaborateurs et lui est complètement dévoué. D'après mes informations, Oswald lui envoie des directives très précises... De plus, Edgar Bones fait encore partie de cet Ordre du Phénix et son évincement de la scène politique lui permet d'avoir plus de temps à y consacrer. Si nous voulons espérer gagner, il faut absolument priver Dumbledore de tous ses appuis.

Bellatrix ne put s'empêcher d'approuver d'un signe de tête les paroles de son Maître. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait tué cette petite Antigone après avoir obtenu la démission d'Oswald Bones. Quoiqu'ils fassent, les traîtres resteraient des traîtres. Leur sang était aussi impur que celui des Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Il en sera fait ainsi, Monseigneur.

…

 **Jeudi 8 Janvier 1981, Cokeworth, Angleterre.**

Quand il s'aperçut qu'il venait de relire pour la troisième fois la même phrase, Sirius renonça à lire le livre moldu qu'il tenait en main – un certain Tolkien dont Lily les avait dégoûtés à force de le citer à tout bout de champ durant toute sa sixième année – Il tendit l'oreille vers l'étage – où Harry faisait sa sieste – sans rien entendre qu'un silence paisible.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et soupira. James et Lily ne seraient pas de retour avant au moins une paire d'heures, et il n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Dumbledore avait accepté de les accompagner, recrutant Fabian, Gideon, Benjy Fenwick et Peter pour assurer la sécurité de l'enterrement, mais Sirius craignait quand même que Voldemort tente le tout pour le tout.

C'était la première opportunité qui lui était donnée depuis qu'il avait manqué de tuer James, près d'un an plus tôt.

Craignant de perdre patience s'il se mettait à tourner en rond, il se mit en tête de préparer des cookies. Lily adorait ça, et avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à lui en faire avaler un s'il usait de ses yeux de chiot battu. Il ouvrit bien trop de placards pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin – Lily et lui n'avaient jamais eu la même logique quand il s'agissait de ranger des ingrédients – et il tenta la première recette qu'il trouva dans un bouquin de cuisine.

Bien évidemment – parce qu'il était le fils de son père – Harry se réveilla au moment où il avait de la pâte plein les mains et une plaque de gâteaux presque cuits dans le four.

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il en se précipitant vers l'évier, nettoyant ses mains le plus vite possible.

Harry commenta sa lenteur par des pleurs et il abandonna les cookies dans le four, absolument convaincu de les retrouver brûlés en revenant. Son filleul était assis dans son lit, de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et un regard misérable derrière ses mèches noires. Sirius le prit dans ses bras avec douceur, essayant d'étouffer la culpabilité qu'il sentait quelque part au creux de son ventre.

Il n'avait pas été si long que ça, si ?

Tandis qu'il berçait Harry, l'odeur de brûlé vint lui chatouiller les narines et son exclamation scandalisée tira un petit rire à son filleul.  
Une heure plus tard, le petit garçon s'amusait à donner des morceaux de plus en plus ridicules à Patmol, riant à chaque coup de langue qui léchait ses mains. Sirius aurait sans doute pu passer le reste de la journée à ça – il ne se lasserait sans doute jamais de son petite rire innocent et de la façon dont ses yeux verts se mettaient à briller, un mélange étrange entre la malice de James et la chaleur de Lily – mais le miroir à double sens se mit à vibrer sur la table basse. Craignant qu'il s'agisse de James, il reprit aussitôt forme humaine, arrachant un cri de surprise à Harry.

\- Judy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune femme avait un regard maussade et son sourire tordu ressemblait trop à un dangereux rictus.

\- _Il faut toujours menacer Lupin pour qu'il accepte de se soigner ?_

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il fait sa tête de mule ? Dis-lui qu'il aura le droit à une leçon de morale de James quand il reviendra !

Judy haussa un sourcil.

\- _J'ai été obligée de lui casser un doigt pour qu'il se montre raisonnable._

Sirius en perdit momentanément sa langue.

\- _Peu importe. Il a enfin pris sa potion anti-douleur, donc il dort comme un bébé... Pourquoi tu as des miettes partout sur le visage ?_

Il s'essuya le visage avec le revers de sa main et glissa un regard vers son filleul. Harry s'amusait avec ses jouets sans lui accorder une once d'attention.

\- Harry a insisté pour me donner la becquée.

Elle eut un éclat de rire.

\- _Tu aimes trop ce gamin pour ton propre bien. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut de toi._

Sirius ne chercha pas à la contredire : Harry s'était ménagé une place énorme dans son cœur, et il regrettait sincèrement que la guerre ait obligé les Potter à l'exil. Il ne voyait son filleul qu'une ou deux fois par mois, et était pris par surprise par tous les changements qui le transformaient en si peu de temps. Et à chaque fois, il repartait plus décidé que jamais à terminer cette guerre au plus vite.

Harry ne pouvait pas grandir dans un tel merdier.

\- _Comment va Lily ?_ demanda Judy.

\- Elle tient le coup. J'espère que son harpie de sœur ne sera pas trop dure avec elle... Sans quoi je serais obligé de faire un détour par Cokeworth sur le chemin du retour.

\- _Pense à moi si tu veux piéger une nouvelle maison. J'ai encore plusieurs tours en réserve._

\- Ne me tente pas.

Son sourire tordu étira sur ses lèvres, assorti à son meilleur regard brûlant et il eut une soudaine envie de transplaner à Londres. Il gardait un excellent souvenir de la façon dont ils avaient terminé leur virée au Square Grimmaurd.

\- _Bien, je vais te laisser à ton babysitting. Embrasse Lily pour moi._

\- J'y manquerais pas. Je t'embrasse.

Elle lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil et le miroir lui renvoya son propre reflet.

\- Bon, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon bain ? Je connais tout un tas de sortilège pour faire des bulles multicolores !

Si son filleul ne répondit pas tout de suite, il passa près d'une heure dans son bain, s'amusant des objets qu'il ensorcelait et aspergeant d'eau toute la pièce, lui y compris. Il était complètement trempé quand James et Lily revinrent de Cokeworth.

Ce qui eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire Lily, avant qu'elle ne récupère son fils, cherchant du réconfort dans un câlin que le petit garçon sembla lui rendre consciencieusement, comme s'il sentait que c'était à son tour de prendre soin de sa mère.

Sirius sécha ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette et s'appliqua à ranger la pièce, de peur que Lily ne se transforme en dragon.

\- Alors ?

\- Rogue était là.

\- Quoi ?

James soupira et passa une main à travers ses cheveux. S'il s'en tenait à son air encore plus mal coiffé que d'habitude, il avait dû répéter ce mouvement trop de fois cet après-midi.

\- Et il y avait d'autres Mangemorts ?

\- Pas d'après Fol-Oeil. Il a fouillé tous les environs pendant la cérémonie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Soutenir Lily, grinça James entre ses dents.

Sirius ne put retenir un rire mauvais. Ce crétin travaillait pour l'homme qui souhaitait voir Lily morte, autant parce qu'elle était Née-Moldu que parce qu'elle avait eu le culot de s'opposer à lui, et il venait la _soutenir_ ?

\- Tu lui as balancé ton poing dans la figure pour lui remettre le peu de cervelle qui lui reste en place, j'espère ?

\- J'aurais bien aimé, mais Lily l'a giflé et je crois que c'était encore plus satisfaisant.

\- Et j'ai loupé ça ? Merde !

James se fendit d'un petit sourire et Sirius lui lança un clin d'oeil, le silence entre eux devenant plus éloquent que les paroles. Il lut sur le visage de son frère que l'enterrement avait été difficile, et qu'il était inquiet pour Lily, parce que la perte de ses parents étaient une dure épreuve au milieu de cette guerre, et qu'elle et lui étaient désormais orphelins.

Ils n'avaient plus de bras protecteurs où se réfugier si la guerre devenait encore plus cruelle.

Sirius s'approcha pour attirer son frère dans une étreinte qui se voulait virile, mais qui était sûrement leur façon à eux de se dire _je t'aime_ sans avoir à paraître trop sentimental.

Il attendit que James desserre sa prise autour de ses épaules pour reculer, se glissant dans la forme de Patmol pour rejoindre Lily dans sa chambre. Il délogea le chat – une horrible boule de poils d'un gris douteux qu'elle avait baptisé Minas, et que James surnommait Menace depuis le début à cause du sale caractère du félin – et se lova contre le flanc de sa sœur. Lily se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le dessus du crâne avant de reprendre la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait à Harry, toujours agrippé à elle.

…

 **Vendredi 9 Janvier, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres.**

Bellatrix se dirigea directement vers les escaliers d'une démarche assurée pour ne pas attirer l'attention du pléthore de Guérisseurs et d'Infirmières qui passaient d'une personne à une autre pour trier les patients et les orienter vers le bon service.

Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en paperasse inutile ou en babillages qui ne lui apprendraient rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà.  
Elle gagna le quatrième étage de Sainte Magouste sans que personne ne lui adresse la parole, mais marqua une pause en arrivant sur le palier, incertaine de la salle à visiter en premier pour retrouver au plus vite son beau-père.

\- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda une petite infirmière au visage avenant mangé par une pair d'yeux bleus beaucoup trop grands.

\- Je cherche Ranatus Lestrange. Il a été admis ce matin.

\- Il est dans la salle au fond du couloir, à droite.

Elle remercia la jeune femme d'un signe de tête et s'éloigna aussitôt.

Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient déjà au chevet de leur père. Son mari était installé sur le seul fauteuil disponible et son jeune frère semblait mener la garde au pied du lit.

Ranatus, pâle comme la mort, semblait en proie à une grande souffrance. Il se tenait la poitrine et respirait par à coup. Elle prit place sur le bord du lit avec délicatesse et saisit la main qui serrait le drap avec obstination.

Son beau-père ouvrit les yeux à son contact et elle eut la fugace impression que les traits de son visage se détendaient, comme si la voir soulageait sa douleur.

\- Bellatrix...

\- Comment vous sentez vous, Ranatus ?

\- Ma foi, pas... très bien.

Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa main et l'assortit d'un petit sourire compatissant, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à son mari. Elle reconnut l'inquiétude dans son regard malgré le masque impassible qui gardait ses pensées.

\- Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, père. Stan et moi allons aller discuter avec les Médicomages. Peut-être ont-ils des nouvelles.

Bellatrix se retrouva seule avec son beau-père sans en ressentir de gêne. Elle avait tissé une relation filiale avec lui au cours des années, et se sentait bien plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec son propre père.

Ranatus savait reconnaître sa valeur, ce que son père n'avait jamais appris à faire.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Ranatus ? De l'eau ? De redresser vos oreillers ? Je peux vous faire la lecture de _La Gazette_ si vous voulez.

Ranatus secoua la tête et posa sa deuxième main sur la sienne.

\- Votre... présence... me suffit... ma chère...

Elle soupira en le voyant lutter pour murmurer deux mots d'affilée.

\- Je vais retrouver celui qui a osé s'attaquer à vous, Ranatus. Il paiera très cher son acte de rébellion.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'homme.

\- Votre fougue... est... ce que... je préfère... chez... vous... Bellatrix. J'ai... toujours... admiré... votre... force... de... caractère... Je... regrette... que... mon fils... et vous... n'aayez... pas... eu... d'enfants... Vos... sangs... mêlés... auraient... fait... des merveilles.

Bellatrix déglutit un peu trop bruyamment et il sembla se rendre compte du malaise qu'il avait provoqué.

\- Ne... vous... méprenez pas... ma chère... Bellatrix. Je ne... vous en... veux pas... Vous... connaître... est un... bonheur qui... me suffit.

\- Rodolphus et moi finirons par prolonger votre lignée, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Ranatus hocha la tête.

\- Je sais... _qu'Il_ vous... a accordé... son aide... Je ne... serais... peut-être... plus là... pour assister... à cela.

\- Ne dites pas de telles absurdités, Ranatus. Vous êtes dans la force de l'âge ! Ce maléfice ne suffira pas à vous enterrer, nous le savons tous les deux.

Une grimace de douleur déchira le visage de son beau-père, et Bellatrix comprit qu'il avait sauvé les apparences devant ses deux fils pour ne pas les inquiéter.

Elle se fit la promesse de retrouver la personne qui avait piégé ce courrier avec un maléfice aussi puissant et de lui faire payer au-delà de ses attentes.

Elle avait beaucoup trop de respect et d'affection pour son beau-père pour laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à lui et s'en sortir impuni.

\- Je compte... sur vous... pour... veiller... sur mes... garçons... Bellatrix. Vous... êtes... la... seule... en qui... j'ai... entièrement... confiance.

\- Je vous le promets, Ranatus.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà voilà... Non, je ne suis pas sponsorisée par Kleenex.**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- Votre haine indéfectible et renouvelée pour Peter (ce n'est que le début!)**

 **\- Votre suspect numéro 1 pour Ranatus.**

 **\- Harry et Sirius.**

 **Bon bien sûr, si vous voulez envoyer des câlins à Lily ou du chocolat à Remus, ce n'est pas interdit. Je leur transmettrai aux pauvres bougres...**

 **Oh et que pensez-vous du nouveau résumé ? Mieux ou pas mieux que le teaser ?**

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 12/06/2016_


	16. Stars: Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ouverte à l'idée d'un contrat avec Kleenex ! Je pense que c'est une affaire pour moi et pour eux:) Peter creuse sa tombe avec application ! J'ai toujours bon espoir qu'il soit plus haït d'ici à la fin de ma fic que ce qui est déjà le cas! (et d'après les retours que j'ai, je pense que je m'en sors pas trop mal:)). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** pour sa review ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Alors, nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci fait clairement partie de mon top 5 ! Ceci dit, je vous ai promis de la noirceur pour cette deuxième partie, et je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses. Tenez-le vous pour dit, **le début est clairement hard-core** !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 16**

 _«_ _When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering_ _»_

 _(Bleeding out – Imagine Dragons)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 21 Janvier 1981, Résidence des Bones, Nottingham.**

Le soleil basculait lentement au-dessus de la ville de Nottingham. Bellatrix le fixa du coin de l'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le château qui trônait au sommet d'une légère colline, puis reporta son attention sur le petit manoir que les Bones occupaient.

Pettigrow avait tenu son délai, et après avoir passé une journée dissimulée par une cape d'invisibilité que le Maître lui avait confié en compagnie de Bartémius Croupton, Bellatrix avait été obligée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas menti.

Elle était toutefois déçue des Bones : sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas les sous-estimer, arguant qu'il ne fallait pas se fier au fait que chacun de ses membres – ou presque – soit passé à Poufsouffle. Les Bones avaient un sens pratique reconnu qui leur avait permis d'atteindre des postes très demandés au Ministère.

Oswald et Edgar Bones semblaient échapper à cette règle.

La menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suivi de l'enlèvement de la petite Cracmolle, auraient dû les inciter à la prudence la plus élémentaire. Décider de faire habiter tout le monde sous le même toit n'était pas prudent, et même tout à fait stupide.

\- Mes louveteaux sont en place.

Bellatrix tourna vivement la tête vers Fenrir Greyback et retint de justesse une moue dégoûtée et un mouvement de recul.

Elle haïssait ce sauvage depuis leur première rencontre – durant laquelle il avait posé sur elle un regard affamé avant de se lécher les lèvres avec provocation, sans qu'elle n'ait réussi à savoir s'il s'agissait là de _faim_ ou de désir – et elle n'avait pas été ravie quand le Maître lui avait imposée cette collaboration, arguant que Greyback avait réclamé de la _chair fraîche_ à chaque Pleine Lune en échange de sa loyauté.

Elle avait donc été obligée de revoir ses ambitions à la baisse pour l'attaque des Bones et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir régler ses comptes avec Denise avant que celle-ci ne meure.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle finalement.

Elle repéra rapidement l'un des _louveteaux_ de Greyback : un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, vêtu simplement d'un short malgré le froid glacial, attendait avec une impatience flagrante que le soleil termine sa course pour dévoiler la pleine lune.

Bellatrix vérifia l'heure et décida qu'elle pouvait lancer l'attaque. Elle estimait que les protections de la maison ne devraient pas leur poser trop de résistance, non plus que les Bones seraient en état d'affronter huit Mangemorts, et il fallait se laisser une marge d'erreur pour éviter qu'ils ne se retrouvent enfermés avec les Bones et une dizaine de loup-garous déchaînés.

\- Barty, les barrières anti-transplanage sont en place ? demanda-t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme qui faisait définitivement partie de toutes ses sorties.

\- Je les ai posées moi-même, Lady. Ils seront pris au piège comme des rats.

Bellatrix songea aux cheminées condamnées par leur contact au Ministère et acquiesça avec un sourire.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas.

Dans même ensemble, Rabastan, Mulciber, Karkaroff, Avery, Macnair, Croupton Junior et elle se lancèrent à l'assaut des protections du bâtiment. Bellatrix usa de tous les sortilèges que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait généreusement appris à maîtriser. La Magie Noire percuta violemment l'architecture magique qui entourait la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, un dôme aux reflets bleutés apparut et Bellatrix accentua la pression, sachant que la fin était proche.

Lorsque les sortilèges se brisèrent, un souffle magique la heurta de plein fouet et seuls de nombreux entraînements lui permirent de ne pas basculer. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin quand elle vit Greyback se redresser difficilement après avoir fait un tonneau sur lui-même.

Un premier sortilège manqua toutefois de la désarmer, aussi reporta-t-elle toute son attention sur le combat qui l'attendait. Oswald et Edgar Bones se portaient à leur rencontre, mais à deux contre huit, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance. Le père reçut deux stupéfix en pleine poitrine, et elle désarma le fils en le touchant d'un sort qui fit apparaître quatre larges coupures sur son bras droit. Excité par l'odeur du sang, Greyback se précipita sur lui et elle refusa de se retourner quand elle entendit le cri de douleur d'Edgar Bones.

Denise, Audrey – la femme d'Edgar – Helen, Sylvia et Antigone – les trois filles d'Edgar – s'étaient séparées et de toute évidence cachées dans les nombreuses pièces que comptaient le petit manoir.

Les louveteaux de Greyback ne mirent pas un quart d'heure pour les retrouver toutes les cinq. Bellatrix attrapa Antigone par le menton et eut un sourire cruel quand l'adolescente tenta de la faire plier par la seule force de son regard, puisque Macnair l'avait déjà réduite au silence d'un simple sortilège.

\- Heureuse de me revoir, très chère ?

Antigone rua pour se dégager de sa prise et elle ne put résister à la tentation de la saisir par la gorge. Elle serra jusqu'à ce que le visage de l'adolescente devienne rouge, les veines de son cou saillantes et qu'elle halète à la recherche d'un peu d'air, bien décidée à éteindre le défi qui – malgré tout – brillait dans le regard sombre de sa proie.

\- Celle-ci est pour moi.

Greyback lui arracha son jouet avant qu'Antigone ne perde connaissance. Une quinte de toux secoua son corps frêle, rendu encore plus insignifiant par la présence du loup-garou à ses côtés. Greyback plaqua le dos de la jeune fille contre son large torse, un bras semblable à un étau passé en travers de sa poitrine, et dégagea d'une main griffue – celle d'un animal plus qu'un être humain – les mèches blondes qui recouvraient le cou de la Cracmolle.  
A la façon dont il renifla, Bellatrix eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui servir un met particulièrement délicat. Antigone se débattit à nouveau, usant de ses jambes pour déséquilibrer son geôlier.

Greyback ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tout juste resserra-t-il sa prise pour la maintenir immobile, avant de lécher la peau offerte à son regard.

\- Hummm... Quel dommage que le Lord te souhaite morte mon ange. Tu aurais fait une femelle de choix dans ma meute. Peut-être même ma favorite.

Bellatrix se détourna du spectacle repoussant et rejoignit son beau-frère dans le salon. Denise était attachée sur une chaise, inconsciente après avoir reçu un _Stupéfix,_ son mari n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, Edgar était sous la bonne garde de trois Louveteaux et elle se surprit à les fixer alors qu'ils léchaient leurs doigts maculés du sang frais de l'homme. Audrey, Helen et Sylvia étaient installées sur le canapé. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient en larmes, tandis que leur mère faisait de son mieux pour sauver les apparences et garder la tête haute. Bellatrix récupéra les six baguettes de la maisonnée et les brisa une à une, avant de les jeter dans le feu de la cheminée.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le soleil ne bascule derrière l'horizon, aussi fit-elle signe à ses hommes de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les sept derniers Louveteaux les remplacèrent à leur poste de garde. Ils étaient encore tous des enfants – le plus âgé ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans – mais la sauvagerie qui brillait dans leur regard remplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère malsaine qui la laissait mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, Madame, Mesdemoiselles. Avec les compliments du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le cri suraigu d'Antigone – emplie d'horreur et de souffrance – la figea au moment où elle se détournait pour quitter la pièce.

Les grognements qu'elle devina malgré la porte fermée firent monter une vague nausée, qu'elle réprima en affichant un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres, destiné à Audrey Bones.

\- Ce cher Greyback semble apprécier les charmes de votre cadette... Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une bête comme lui pour apprécier une Cracmolle.

Elle sortit, la satisfaction d'avoir brisé la femme d'Edgar Bones ancrée en elle, mais ignora avec obstination le spectacle de débauche qu'offrait Greyback à la vue de tous.

Quand la Lune se leva sur Nottingham, des cris témoignant d'une terreur absolue secouèrent le petit Manoir.

\- Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de se dresser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Bellatrix avant de transplaner faire son rapport.

…

 **Mercredi 21 Janvier 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Tiens le coup, vieux, on est presque arrivés.

\- James, il y a vraiment beaucoup de sang...

\- Pas du tout ! N'écoute pas Queudver, Patmol. C'est juste une petite blessure...

Sirius fit un effort surhumain pour garder les yeux ouverts. Sa jambe était en feu. Sa jambe le brûlait. Et il avait une furieuse envie de fermer les yeux.

\- Black ! Tu restes avec nous !

Il grogna vaguement et releva la tête.

\- _faischierJames._

\- Vas-y, insulte-moi si ça t'aide à rester réveillé !

\- _Imbécile._

\- Continue, c'est très bien.

A travers les formes floues qui dansaient devant ses yeux, il lui sembla reconnaître sa maison. Il battit des paupières et se retrouva devant une porte sombre.

\- James ! Dépêche-toi ! Il va pas bien là ! Il va pas bien du tout !

\- Je fais ce que je peux... Il en reste plus qu'un... Ayé ! Sirius, fais pas le con ! On va te soigner ! Ça va aller...

L'appel de l'inconscience se faisait de plus en plus tentant mais Sirius se sentit le cœur de résister encore un peu, juste pour faire mentir les statistiques. Alors, il serra les dents et trouva même assez d'énergie pour avancer clopin clopan dans son entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe...

Peter, James et Sirius relevèrent la tête d'un même ensemble et ils découvrirent Judy au milieu des escaliers.

\- Merde, marmonna Sirius.

\- Je savais qu'on aurait dû aller chez toi, Peter, dit James.

\- Sirius ! s'écria finalement la jeune femme, passé un temps de surprise. Dieu tout puissant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Elle descendit les escaliers dans un bruit de tonnerre et James et Peter le menèrent dans son salon avant de le déposer avec le plus de douceur possible sur son canapé.

Dès qu'il retrouva la station allongée, Sirius se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!

\- Un accident. Rien de grave. On s'en occupe. Tu n'as qu'à...

James tenta de retenir Judy dans le couloir mais elle lui asséna un violent coup d'épaule qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

En deux enjambées, elle était près de lui.

\- Salut chérie...

Elle le fusilla du regard comme rarement elle l'avait fusillé du regard et Sirius admira les efforts qu'elle fit pour ne pas grimacer devant l'état de sa jambe.

\- C'est pas joli joli, pas vrai ?

\- Ferme-la, sinistre crétin, gronda-t-elle avant de commencer à détacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

Il voulut l'en empêcher mais ses bras étaient bien plus lourds que d'habitude.

\- J'adorerais, Judy... Vraiment... Mais je crois que c'est pas vraiment le moment.

Judy l'ignora royalement. Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré sa ceinture, elle la fit passer sous sa cuisse gauche.

\- Aïe ! cria-t-il quand elle serra sauvagement.

\- Je t'ai demandé de te taire. Il faut appeler un médicomage.

\- Non !

\- Black, si tu ne la boucles pas, je t'assomme, c'est clair ?

\- Il a raison, Judy... On ne peut pas appeler un médicomage, intervint James.

\- Vous préférez qu'il se vide de son sang ?!

\- Ça saigne plus, là... remarqua Peter.

\- Évidemment ! Je lui ai fait un garrot mais si on ne fait pas rapidement quelque chose, on devra lui couper la jambe !

\- J'aimerais autant qu'on en vienne pas à cette extrémité.

\- Alors j'appelle un médicomage !

\- On ne peut pas... répéta James, le visage décomposé par l'inquiétude.

\- Vous avez une meilleure idée ?!

James et Peter se liguèrent pour affronter Judy du regard.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas s'en remettre aux médicomages, Judy, plaida James. Je t'assure qu'on a une très bonne raison.

Judy ferma les yeux une folle seconde avant de se relever vivement.

\- James, prend le relais. J'ai une idée.

Dès que James fut en place, Judy quitta la pièce en courant.

\- James, il faut que tu retournes voir Remus, murmura Sirius. Il ne peut pas passer le reste de la pleine lune seul.

\- Crois-moi ou pas, il risque de s'en vouloir si jamais tu y passes. Alors on te tire de là, et j'y retourne après.

\- Judy gère la situation. Va le rejoindre. S'il-te-plaît.

\- Sirius...

\- Imagine que c'est ma dernière volonté et obéis, Potter !

James détourna la tête et hésita pendant un long moment.

\- Peter, remplace-moi.

Queudver s'exécuta aussitôt.

\- Ne profite pas de mon absence pour mourir, Patmol, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

Sirius se rencogna dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. Il était bien comme ça. Sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal mais c'était supportable. Il se sentait fatigué... Maintenant que le pire était derrière lui, il pouvait peut-être se reposer un peu...

Le coup qu'il reçut dans le ventre l'obligea à reconsidérer la question. Il tourna la tête pour fustiger l'importun mais se radoucit en découvrant Judy agenouillée près de lui.

\- Tu restes avec moi, Black, souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le front.

\- Je ne pourrais pas faire trois pas avec cette foutue jambe...

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Tu sais, je suis pas vraiment en état de te trouver un mensonge crédible...

\- C'est encore une histoire où tu as donné ta parole ?

\- Ouais...

Elle soupira et à sa plus grande surprise, ne se fâcha pas.

\- Très bien...

Des sirènes retentirent au loin et Judy se releva brusquement.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Ce sont les secours... Je reviens.

\- Les secours ? répéta Sirius. Quels secours ?

Peter haussa les épaules près de lui mais garda son regard fixé vers l'entrée, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir ce qui se tramait dehors. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Sirius entendit des voix d'hommes et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il vit débarquer trois armoires à glace habillées d'étranges costumes rouge foncé et jaune fluo.

\- Effectivement, c'est une belle morsure, marmonna le plus âgé.

Deux des hommes ouvrirent une boîte noire et commencèrent à s'activer autour de sa jambe, tandis que le troisième posait ses doigts sur son poignet.

\- Le pouls est un peu faible... Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, monsieur ?

\- Ah, euh...

\- Oui, pas mal quand même, répondit Peter pour lui.

\- Vous connaissez votre groupe sanguin ?

Sirius cligna des yeux, surpris par la question des moldus, avant de répondre la seule chose qui faisait sens pour lui.

\- Oui... Je suis un Sang-Pur. Les Black, vous savez...

Le pompier le dévisagea et Sirius se douta qu'il n'avait pas bien répondu à sa question.

\- Il dit toujours des bêtises quand il panique, intervint Judy. Il ne connaît pas son groupe, c'est tout.

\- Très bien.

L'homme haussa les épaules et lui mit une étrange montre autour du bras avant de presser une sorte de poire. Sirius sentit le bracelet le serrer de plus en plus et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

L'homme releva l'heure et secoua la tête.

\- A mon avis, vous avez perdu plus de sang que vous ne pensez. On va sûrement être obligé de vous faire une perfusion quand on sera à l'hôpital.

\- A l'hôpital ?

\- Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix... C'est même probable que vous passiez sur le billard cette nuit.

\- Le billard ?

\- Oui, ils vont faire une exploration vu la plaie...

Il dévisagea son interlocuteur, le regard vide et le cerveau peinant à traduire le charabia qu'on venait de lui servir.

\- Monsieur, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

Sirius, qui commençait à vraiment paniquer, chercha Judy du regard. Son sourire tordu le rassura légèrement : si elle se fichait de lui, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça.

\- Non, ça va... Ça va.

\- Parfait. On va aller chercher le brancard et on va y aller, d'accord ?

Les trois hommes partirent et Judy se pencha vers lui dès qu'ils ne purent plus les entendre :

\- J'ai appelé les secours _moldus._

\- Merci, je crois que j'avais compris. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ?

\- Ils vont t'emmener dans leur camion à l'hôpital où des médecins vont te recoudre. Entre nous, c'est vraiment moche alors ils vont sûrement t'endormir.

\- Tant mieux. Tu vas venir avec moi ?

\- C'est peut-être plus prudent.

…

 **Jeudi 22 Janvier 1981, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Islington, Londres.**

Bellatrix s'extirpa de la cheminée avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable et n'attendit pas que Kreattur lui indique la direction à prendre.

Sa Tante avait eu pour habitude de les inviter, sa mère, sa sœur et elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, le rituel n'avait jamais changé.

Walburga était installée dans le petit salon, une épaisse couverture sur ses jambes, ce qui était le seul détail qui trahissait son état de santé de plus en plus défaillant. Pour le reste, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon d'où ne s'échappait aucune mèche folle, un discret maquillage camouflait certainement son teint malade et la robe qu'elle portait était simple, mais taillée dans un précieux tissu.

\- Bellatrix, ma chère petite... Viens t'asseoir à mes côtés. Ta sœur ne devrait plus tarder. Elle m'a promis d'amener Draco.

Bellatrix obéit docilement sans montrer qu'elle était étonnée que sa sœur ait accepté de venir, encore plus accompagnée de son fils chéri. Pour la première fois, elles avaient passé les fêtes de Noël chacune de leur côté. Bellatrix avait été obligée de se rendre à la réception organisée par Ranatus Lestrange et les regards réprobateurs l'avaient suivie toute la soirée. La famille de Rodolphus était encore plus traditionaliste que les Black, et l'absence d'enfant dans son foyer avait peu à peu fait d'elle une paria.

Un cri suraigu la sortit de la plus désagréable des façons de ses pensées et elle se tourna vers la porte, apercevant son neveu – âgé de sept mois déjà – en larmes dans les bras de sa mère.

Narcissa ne se laissa pas émouvoir et débarrassa les cheveux blonds de son fils de la cendre qui s'y était accroché.

\- Tes crises de colère ne rendront pas les voyages en cheminée plus agréables, jeune homme. Cela suffit.

Draco continua à s'égosiller, son visage de plus en plus rouge, et Narcissa la sauva d'une méchante migraine en lançant un _Silencio_ au bambin. Elle le déposa au sol, près de Walburga, et sortit quelques jouets du sac qu'elle avait apporté, puis embrassa leur Tante.

\- Excusez-moi pour ce raffut, ma chère Tante, mais je crains qu'il ait hérité du tempérament colérique de notre famille.

Walburga balaya ses excuses d'un geste élégant et passa une main dans les boucles blondes de son petit-neveu qui semblait avoir compris que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui.

\- Aucun enfant n'aime les voyages en cheminée... Il aura tout le temps d'apprendre à refouler ses colères.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil au commentaire : sa tante avait tenu un discours similaire quand Sirius ne cessait de se donner en spectacle à grand renfort de cris et de larmes. Malgré toutes les punitions que Walburga avait pu imaginer, il avait grandi en ce rebelle qui ne cessait d'empoisonner son existence.

Que ses ancêtres lui en soient témoin, elle ne laisserait pas son filleul aussi mal tourner.

Sa cadette déposa une bise sur sa joue avant de s'installer à sa gauche.

Narcissa orienta la discussion sur les récentes fêtes de fin d'année, son voyage de quelques jours à Paris qui avait coïncidé avec Noël, et les trésors qu'elle avait ramené de la capitale française.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les français, conclut Walburga en terminant sa tasse de thé, mais je dois leur reconnaître qu'ils ont beaucoup de goût en matière de mode. Comment se porte Ranatus, Bellatrix ? J'ai cru entendre qu'il avait fait un séjour à Sainte-Magouste ?

Bellatrix eut un sourire légèrement crispé : son beau père avait reçu un courrier piégé d'un mauvais sort au début du mois, l'accusant d'être un Mangemort. Son cœur en avait pris un grand coup, même s'il s'entêtait à prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Il a insisté pour affronter Rolf et Stan au Quidditch... Il a reçu un Cognard dans le dos. Je lui avais bien dit que ce n'était plus de son âge.

Walburga approuva :

\- Il a commencé ses études un an après moi... Ce sport n'est fait que pour les jeunes gens vigoureux.

Elle baissa les yeux vers Draco. La colère du bambin était oubliée. Il jouait calmement avec une peluche en forme de dragon et babillait de temps à autre un charabia qui n'avait de sens que pour lui.

\- Quel dommage que Draco n'ait pas de compagnon de jeu... Vous formiez une si charmante petite bande, plus jeunes.

Sa réponse passa ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences.

Et elle ne pensa même pas à la regretter en voyant le visage de sa tante donner l'impression qu'elle avait avalé une boisson particulièrement amère.

\- Si vous vous sentez nostalgique, Walburga, vous pourrez toujours organiser un goûter pour Draco et votre futur petit-enfant.

\- Bellatrix ! s'indigna Narcissa.

Walburga mit une poignée de secondes à reprendre contenance. Son regard exprima une forme de panique, repris par son souffle rapide. Bellatrix ignora le regard sombre de sa cadette sur elle. Walburga l'avait bien cherché. Si elle n'avait rien pu dire aux Lestrange sous peine de se donner en spectacle devant une cinquantaine d'invités, l'intimité du Manoir Black était une autre histoire.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle finalement avec froideur.

Bellatrix se redressa sur son siège et attrapa une pâtisserie qu'elle croqua avant de répondre.

\- Il est venu à ma connaissance que Sirius aurait épousé une quelconque Sang-de-Bourde... Je suppose qu'un enfant est à escompter.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, ma Tante... intervint Narcissa, sa main attrapant celle de Walburga. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il se serait arrangé pour faire la une de la presse à la manière des Potter si tel était vraiment le cas.

\- A moins qu'il ait acquis un peu de bon sens. Il ne fait pas bon être Sang-de-Bourde ces derniers temps.

Narcissa fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avec agacement et Bellatrix croisa un regard parfaitement identique à celui de leur défunte mère.

Elle se contint au silence, mais leur petit thé tourna court. Il fallut moins d'un quart d'heure à Walburga pour prétexter une migraine et prendre congé.

\- Tu exagères, Bellatrix ! Elle pleure encore la mort de Regulus ! Un peu de compassion de temps à autre n'a jamais tué personne.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé.

\- Tu es parfois plus puérile que Sirius, Bellatrix, et je te laisse imaginer à quel point cela est indigne de toi.

…

 **Jeudi 22 Janvier 1981, Royal London Hospital,** **Londres.**

Sirius s'était réveillé une première fois, seul, entouré de machines étranges, un masque sur la bouche qu'il avait tenté de repousser avant qu'une main ne le remette fermement en place.

\- Ne bougez pas. L'opération s'est bien passée mais vous devez vous reposer.

Comme ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne chacune et que chaque geste lui demandait plus d'effort de concentration qu'un matin de gueule de bois, il avait obéi sagement.

Le deuxième réveil avait été plus agréable. Judy se tenait à ses côtés, ses mains emprisonnant l'une des siennes. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, elle s'était fendue de son sourire tordu avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement.

 _-_ Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient été obligé de te couper la jambe ?

Il s'était redressé pour vérifier ses paroles, et la pièce avait commencé à tourner autour de lui de façon inquiétante, lui donnant une profonde envie de vomir.

Il réussit à apercevoir sa jambe entière et bandée jusqu'au genou avant de s'écrouler sur le lit, complètement à bout de force.

\- Tu te crois drôle ? marmonna-t-il, la langue pâteuse et une désagréable impression dans la bouche.

\- J'ai passé une nuit blanche à cause de tes conneries et tu n'as même pas l'excuse d'avoir sauvé le monde. Attends-toi à payer cher pour cette histoire.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un terrain d'entente, chérie. Je vais dormir encore un peu.

Le sommeil l'avait emporté presque aussitôt, et son troisième réveil avait été le bon. Fort de ses deux premières expériences, il s'était redressé avec douceur et Judy l'avait aidé à s'installer confortablement contre les oreillers. Tandis qu'elle attrapait un boîtier muni d'un bouton rouge au-dessus de lui, il s'était retrouvé à contempler avec curiosité l'étrange tube en plastique qui reliait sa main gauche à une poche contenant un liquide transparent.

 _-_ Avant que tu ne paniques, c'est une perfusion. Une aiguille est insérée dans ta veine et permet au liquide de se diffuser dans ton organisme. C'est pour éviter que tu te déshydrates.

\- J'ai une aiguille dans le bras ?

 _-_ Oui, et pas loin de quarante pointsdesuture à la jambe.

\- Quarante ?!

Son ton réjoui sembla la surprendre et elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je viens d'établir un record que les autres ne vont jamais pouvoir battre ! James peut aller se rhabiller avec ses trois points et sa cicatrice d'un centimètre !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui n'avait rien à voir avec Madame Pomfresh.

Petite, ronde et des cheveux crépus, elle lui dédia un sourire jovial avant de prendre une plaque accrochée au bout de son lit.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Black ?

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Pas de douleur ? De vertige ?

\- Non... Je devrais ?

L'infirmière manipula plusieurs feuilles et nota un commentaire sur l'une d'entre elle avant de lui répondre.

\- Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang. On a dû vous passer deux culots durant l'opération. Votre amie a été incapable de nous dire ce qui vous avait attaqué donc le médecin vous a également injecté un sérum contre la rage, ce qui peut donner des vertiges combiné à l'anesthésie.

Il se refusa à glisser un regard vers Judy au risque de passer pour un imbécile fini aux yeux de l'infirmière – il ne comprenait pas un traître mot au jargon moldu en règle général, mais celui médical était pire que tout le reste – et hocha poliment la tête en feignant d'être intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

Du moment qu'on ne lui avait pas coupé la jambe et qu'il pourrait vite quitter cet endroit, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Je pourrais sortir quand ?

Elle replaça la plaquette au bout de son lit et se pencha vers le petit écran au-dessus de lui.

\- Ce sera au médecin de décider, mais je pense qu'il va vous garder ici plusieurs jours, le temps d'être sûr que la bête qui vous a attaqué n'avait pas la rage et que la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Je vais aller vous chercher un plateau repas. Par contre, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous lever avant quarante-huit heures. Si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, utilisez l'urinoir qui est ici.

Elle lui désigna une étrange bouteille en plastique et l'hôpital moldu perdit soudainement tout exotisme.

Il attendit qu'elle soit partie pour attraper l'urinoir et le détailla sous toutes ses coutures, avant de se tourner vers Judy. Il comprit qu'il était foutu en voyant qu'elle se retenait très difficilement de rire.

\- Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris...

Le rire gagna la partie et elle mit une longue minute à se calmer.

\- Tu ne sais pas le pire...

Sirius la dévisagea, incapable d'imaginer pire que de devoir uriner dans une bouteille en plastique durant deux jours, et sentit l'inquiétude serrer son estomac.

\- Comme tu n'as pas le droit de te lever, et encore moins le droit de prendre une douche, c'est une infirmière qui te fera ta toilette demain matin.

Il envisagea très sérieusement la possibilité de transplaner sur le champ pour Sainte Mangouste où il savait qu'on ménagerait bien mieux son amour propre, puis paniqua en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait être sa baguette magique.

Comme si elle avait suivi ses pensées, Judy la sortit de l'éternel sac à dos en cuir qui accompagnait toutes ses sorties.

\- Je la garde en lieu sûr d'ici à ta sortie : James et toi avaient tellement insisté pour que le monde magique ne sache rien de vos aventures qu'il serait dommage que tu te fasses pincer pour utilisation de la magie devant des moldus.

Une lueur de défi brillait haut et fort dans son regard bleu nuit et il abandonna l'idée de négocier. Judy semblait bien décidée à lui faire payer le prix fort et ses méthodes étaient dignes du machiavélisme d'Euphémia Potter.

L'infirmière revint avec un plateau repas contenant une purée au goût insipide et tout juste tiède, une espèce de ragoût d'une viande qu'il ne sut reconnaître, un morceau de fromage élastique et un dessert au chocolat qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il terminait sa dégustation quand deux coups furent portés sur le battant de la porte, suivi par l'apparition de la tête couronnée d'épis de son frère de cœur.

\- Je le crois pas, tu as une chambre individuelle et on t'apporte tes repas au lit ?!

\- C'est un traitement de faveur qu'ils doivent réserver _aux Sangs-Purs,_ se moqua Lily en entrant à sa suite, un petit Harry encore emmitouflé dans un ensemble rouge et or qui ne laissait apparaître que ses grands yeux verts.

\- Oh, ils ne t'ont pas coupé la jambe ? ironisa Peter à son tour. C'était l'occasion idéale.

Sirius allait lâcher une réponse acide à ce manque cruel de délicatesse de la part de ses amis, mais son regard se posa sur le visage sombre de Remus quand ce dernier apparut finalement.

Depuis que James et lui étaient devenus amis avec le timide première année qu'avait été Remus, il ne lui avait vu ce regard sauvage qu'à trois reprises.

La première avait été avant la première pleine lune qu'ils avaient passé sous leur forme Animagus, le rejoignant dans la Cabane Hurlante et se transformant sous ses yeux une seule minute avant lui pour lui ôter toute possibilité de leur expliquer à quel point tout ceci était _inconscient._ Au lendemain, Lunard avait passé la première pleine lune supportable de toute son existence et ses craintes semblaient oubliées.

La deuxième fois, c'était après l'accident avec Rogue. Sirius s'était aussitôt confondu en excuses, expliquant qu'il avait agi sur un coup de tête et qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que cette histoire tournerait aussi mal. Remus n'avait rien dit et lui avait asséné un puissant coup de poing qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de bloquer. Leur réconciliation avait été longue et difficile, mais il s'était montré aussi obstiné qu'un Potter pour regagner la confiance de son ami.

Enfin, la troisième fois remontait à leur septième année, quand la mère de Remus, Hope Lupin, était décédée.

De ces trois expériences il avait retenu une chose : quand Remus était dans cet état-là, la personne qu'il devenait n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'agneau et tout avec le loup-garou.

Remus resta en retrait, adossé contre le mur près de la porte, sa mâchoire si contractée qu'il ne serait pas surpris qu'une dent cède sous la pression.

James déposa une boîte de chocolat sur la tablette où reposait son plateau vide, puis se saisit des documents accrochés au pied de son lit.

\- Trente-sept points de suture ?! s'exclama Lily en lisant par dessus l'épaule de son mari.

\- Et deux culots de sang, compléta-t-il sans vraiment savoir à quoi cela faisait référence.

James releva la tête, les sourcils levés, puis se tourna vers Lily qui avait perdu son sourire.

\- C'est quoi ça, deux culots de sang ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'ils ont été obligé de lui en injecter deux poches.

\- Du sang moldu ?

\- Selon toi, James ?!

James se tourna vers lui, reposa la plaquette de documents, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres :

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est un _Sang-Mêlé_ maintenant ?

Lily échangea un regard las avec Judy, qui se releva, faisant craquer plusieurs de ses os sinistrement.

\- Si je dois supporter les âneries de Potter en plus de celles de Sirius, je vais avoir besoin d'un café... Tu m'accompagnes, Evans ?

\- Volontiers.

Un silence pesant salua la sortie des deux jeunes femmes et de Harry, et Sirius chercha vainement une réplique inspirée pour diffuser la tension pendant de longues minutes. James prit la place de Judy et passa une main à travers ses mèches ridicules. En croisant le regard de son frère de cœur, il y lut de l'inquiétude – qui ne lui était pas destinée – et de la culpabilité – toujours à l'attention d'un autre que lui –. Il soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lunard... Je savais à quoi...

\- Ferme-la, Black !

La voix de Remus était bien plus grave que d'ordinaire, et la flamme sauvage dans ses yeux avait transformé ses pupilles ambres en deux orbes jaunes.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, sachant pertinemment que Remus était un crétin quand la colère prenait le dessus.

\- Sinon quoi, Lupin ?! La pleine lune est passée, je n'ai plus rien à craindre ! Ce qui c'est passé hier...

\- Est la preuve que cette idée a toujours été mauvaise ! Tu aurais pu mourir, Black ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ça ?! J'aurais pu te _tuer_ !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne crains rien sous ma forme Animagus !

\- Tu ne crains pas _rien,_ Black ! La seule chose dont ta forme Animagus te protège, c'est de devenir un loup-garou ! Tu aurais très bien pu retrouver forme humaine à cause de la douleur et même James n'aurait rien pu faire contre moi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé ! intervint James. On te gère depuis cinq ans, Lupin ! Est-ce que tu peux au moins nous accorder le fait qu'on te connaît et qu'on a l'habitude de t'affronter même quand tu es plus difficile !

\- Difficile ? C'est comme ça que tu excuses ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, Potter ?!

\- Précisément ! Une guerre, ton agression, la mort des Evans ! Tu es toujours plus chiant quand tu passes un mois de merde !

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sirius le coupa pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfonce davantage. Remus avait un talent inné pour se dresser des tableaux plus noirs que la réalité, et Sirius savait qu'il fallait démonter chacun de ses arguments avant même qu'il ne quitte sa bouche.

\- Regarde les choses en face, Lupin, c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! Je vais avoir une sale cicatrice et je vais passer une semaine de merde enfermé ici, mais ça me permet d'effacer ma dette pour la cinquième année. Si c'était à refaire, tu sais très bien que je le referais sans hésiter. Tu n'as jamais demandé à être un loup-garou et si terminer à l'hôpital une fois tous les cinq ans te permet de supporter un peu mieux les pleines lunes, et bien ça en vaut la peine. Maintenant arrête de faire ta diva. On a établi depuis des années que c'est à moi que l'honneur revenait en toute circonstance.

Pour la première fois, ni sa déclaration d'amitié, ni sa touche d'humour ne passèrent l'obstination de Remus. Il se contenta d'un silence buté, puis tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, découvrant une Judy au teint verdâtre et aux joues baignées de larmes.

\- Tu vois, ça c'est une réaction normale, Black. Je suis dangereux et vous feriez bien de vous en rendre compte ! Judy, rends-lui service et empêche cet idiot de sortir lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Je ne veux plus qu'aucun d'entre vous risque sa vie !

Il quitta la pièce et Judy eut un mouvement de recul qui manqua de la faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Je vais voir où est Lily, marmonna James en entraînant Peter à sa suite.

Sirius eut à peine conscience du départ précipité de Cornedrue et Queudver, toute son attention focalisée sur Judy, son cerveau peinant à réaliser la merde dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Appuyée contre le mur, là où s'était tenu Remus, elle semblait avoir besoin de soutien pour rester debout. Il faillit répondre à sa réaction par de la colère – Merlin, Remus était un crétin fini mais il n'était certainement pas un monstre – mais son regard profondément terrifié l'en dissuada.

Il se redressa et esquissa un geste vers elle, mais elle leva aussitôt une main pour le stopper, son regard brillant de peur.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, Adler, grogna-t-il froidement. Et même si c'était le cas, la pleine lune est passée.

La méfiance sur son visage ne diminua pas d'un seul cran et elle ferma les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Les larmes cessèrent de couler le long de ses joues et ses tremblements de peur s'espacèrent.

\- Lupin est un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix trop aiguë, ses mains serrées en deux poings dont les jointures devenaient de plus en plus blanches.

\- _Remus_ est mon meilleur ami, répondit-il avec hargne, bien décidé à défendre Remus même s'il venait de lui jouer un coup bas. Ce qui lui arrive une fois par mois n'est pas de sa faute.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il lui trouva le même regard froid qu'il avait croisé en Octobre. Il se résigna à reprendre depuis le début sous peine de la voir quitter la pièce sans certitude qu'elle revienne.

\- Je suis un Animagus. James, Peter et moi sommes des Animagi. Les loup-garous ne peuvent pas contaminer les animaux. On passe les pleines lunes avec lui depuis notre cinquième année. On le distrait. On évite qu'il ne s'attaque lui-même. Ça rend les pleines lunes plus supportables pour lui. La nuit dernière a été un peu plus sportive que les autres, c'est tout. Je ne vais pas devenir un loup-garou si c'est ce qui t'inquiète autant, Adler.

Il décida de se radoucir en la voyant desserrer les poings : il commençait tout juste à toucher du doigt la culture sorcière américaine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Judy avait pu apprendre sur les loup-garous, et pour tout ce qu'il en savait, le MACUSA semblait encore plus conservateur que le Ministère.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand exactement ?

Il soupira.

Bien sûr qu'il avait prévu d'en parler à Judy à un moment ou à un autre, mais dévoiler le serment des Maraudeurs à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Maraudeur sous-entendait que sa relation avec Judy dépassait la simple amourette, ce dont il avait encore besoin de se convaincre malgré l'assurance de James et Remus sur ce point.

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, éluda-t-il, décidant que Remus n'allait pas s'en sortir sans égratignure non plus.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce, aussi désagréable que celui qui avait précédé la discussion catastrophique avec Remus. Il planta son regard dans le sien et se résigna à attendre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Il la connaissait assez pour deviner qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout et si elle exigeait de connaître ses secrets, il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne lui rende pas la pareille.

Le choc laissé sur son visage par la révélation du grand secret des Maraudeurs finit par se dissiper. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger et ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes pour rassembler son courage.

\- Ma mère a été tuée par un loup-garou, avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix tremblante.

Ce fut à son tour d'être abasourdi par sa déclaration.

Judy n'évoquait jamais sa mère, et il avait très vite compris que le sujet était trop sensible, même pour Burt et Grant. Lily avait émis l'hypothèse que les circonstances de sa mort avaient peut-être été compliquées quand il lui en avait parlé... Mais jamais il aurait pu imaginer _ça_.

Judy eut un sourire sans joie qui ne lui était pas destiné vu la façon dont son regard s'était perdu au loin.

\- Je sais qu'un loup-garou ne contrôle pas ses actes durant la pleine lune... Mais ça n'enlève pas la... C'est... Le loup-garou qui a fait ça était le frère jumeau de ma mère... Il... Il a été mordu quelques années avant ma naissance. Aux Etats-Unis, ils étaient abattus à l'époque. Ma mère et Burt l'ont caché. Il était extrêmement gentil. Généreux. Il souriait toujours. Mais il l'a tuée. Il a détruit ma famille.

Sirius déglutit difficilement. Il y avait des monstres parmi les lycanthropes – Fenrhir Greyback en était le meilleur exemple – et si la mère de Judy avait été assassinée par l'un d'entre eux, il aurait pu lui expliquer à quel point Remus était différent – parce que Remus était tout sauf un monstre – mais face à ses confidences, il ne trouva rien à redire.

Les légers coups à la porte brisèrent le silence pensant entre Judy et lui.

\- Remus est parti, souffla James.

Il détourna les yeux et s'affaissa davantage contre ses oreillers, alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui donnait envie de vomir.

C'était la première fois que Cornedrue échouait à raisonner Lunard.

* * *

 **A/N : Surprise ?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- L'ambiance très centrée loup-garous.**

 **\- Les aventures de Sirius à l'hôpital moldu (perso, il y a sûrement la meilleure réplique de Sirius _et_ de James dans ce chapitre).**

 **\- Judy.**

 **Bon bien sûr, si vous avez envie de vous étendre sur Bellatrix et Walburga, ou sur la réaction de Remus (et sur les raisons qui m'ont poussées à écrire un truc pareil), vous êtes les bienvenus !**

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute !

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 19/06/2016_


	17. Stars: Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui, Sirius encaisse pas mal dans ce chapitre ^^ (je suis cruelle avec lui il paraît). La folie meurtrière de Trixie est sans limite. Cette fille est au moins une psychopathe. On se rapproche effectivement du 31 Octobre, tu as une vingtaine de chapitres avant la date funeste... Je te laisse la plus complète surprise pour la réaction de Judy. Je suis toutefois curieuse de connaître tes théories sur le sujet ^^ La suite donc ^^ Je pense que ça te plaira;) Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta fidélité:)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** et **Sout** pour leur review ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Oui, je suis en retard (du reste, je poste tard). Ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment se doutent sans doute pourquoi : les soldes sont de retour et je suis une chasseresse à la bonne affaire dès que l'occasion se présente. Voilà voilà.

Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! Alors, il est plus court que d'habitude, mais il fait quand même pas mal avancer l'histoire. Pas besoin d'avoir l'estomac vide cette semaine, mais ayez peut-être un paquet de mouchoirs à portée de main, on sait jamais...

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est must-read si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 17**

 _« I have seen peace. I have seen pain,  
Resting on the shoulders of your name.  
Do you see the truth through all their lies?  
Do you see the world through troubled eyes?  
And if you want to talk about it anymore,  
Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,  
I'm a friend.»_

 _(Cry – James Blunt)_

* * *

 **Mardi 27 Janvier 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius sortit une première béquille à l'extérieur de la voiture qui les avait ramenés Judy et lui de l'hôpital, puis la seconde, avant de pivoter et de prendre appui pour se relever. Il commençait tout juste à prendre l'habitude de se déplacer grâce à ces engins moldus, mais l'épreuve des quatre marches qu'il devait gravir pour accéder à sa maison ne l'enchantait guère.

Surtout que Judy ne ferait rien pour l'aider.

 _Je t'accorde que votre preuve de stupidité part d'un bon sentiment, mais je crois qu'une leçon s'impose._

Passée sa frayeur après avoir découvert que Remus était un loup-garou avec l'aide de ce dernier, sa petite-amie s'était rangée à l'avis de Lily sur la question : étaient-ils tous cinglés ou avaient-ils simplement envie de mourir jeune ?

\- Hey, Pat' ! Un coup de main ?

Sirius lui tendit sa béquille et laissa James passer un bras sous ses épaules. Il le porta presque jusqu'à son salon et il retrouva le fauteuil favori de son oncle avec satisfaction.

Après cinq jours à l'hôpital, sa maison lui sembla être l'endroit le plus accueillant au monde.

\- Des nouvelles de Remus ? demanda-t-il à James tout en acceptant la bièraubeurre qu'il lui tendait.

Son meilleur-ami secoua la tête d'un air sombre et Sirius lui rendit son regard inquiet.

Après avoir quitté sa chambre à l'hôpital, et malgré le fait que James et Peter avaient tenté de le ramener à la raison, Remus avait rapidement transplané. Lily avait appris par Minerva McGonagall qu'il avait débarqué à Poudlard pour réclamer un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Pour des raisons de sécurité – on ne peut pas dire ce que l'on ne sait pas –, Dumbledore avait refusé de leurconfier où il avait envoyé le loup-garou, mais il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une mission d'infiltration dans une énième meute de loup-garous afin d'éviter qu'ils tombent dans le camp de Voldemort.

D'ordinaire, Remus s'arrangeait pour leur faire savoir qu'il était toujours en vie, mais vu les circonstances de son départ, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas cette fois.

\- Pas d'alcool, Sirius !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lily attrapa sa bouteille en passant à côté de lui et lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille à la place.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?! s'insurgea-t-il en dévisageant la rouquine.

\- Tu es encore sous médicaments jusqu'à la fin de la semaine... On ne mélange pas alcool et antibiotiques.

Le ton était sans appel, et Sirius comprit que Lily soutenait complètement Judy dans sa croisade pour lui faire amèrement regretter sa blessure. De leur côté, James, Peter et lui ne démordaient pas du fait que ce n'était définitivement _pas_ _grave_ et qu'ils recommenceraient dès que Remus cesserait de faire sa tête de mule.

Il supportait donc les manœuvres des deux femmes en attendant la parfaite guérison de sa jambe, ce qui ne prendrait plus très longtemps puisqu'il imbibait son pansement d'essence de Dictame.

En désespoir de cause, il se rabattit donc sur son paquet de cigarettes.

Peter les rejoignit dans la soirée, six boîtes de pizzas qu'il avait acheté en sortant de son travail sous le bras, mais la tête de quelqu'un qui a passé une très mauvaise journée. Il fallut attendre qu'il ait terminé son repas, complété par un gâteau préparé par Lily, et avalé deux bierraubeurres, pour le voir quitter son mutisme. James – incapable de voir un de ses amis souffrir en silence – avait quand même voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Peter avait baissé les yeux sur sa part de pizza et avait dégluti bruyamment.

\- C'est compliqué au Ministère à cause de la mort des Bones.

Un lourd silence était tombé entre eux, et ils avaient tous échangé des regards abattus.

Sirius avait vidé son verre de jus de citrouille en souhaitant qu'il soit rempli de Whisky Pur Feu et Judy s'était tendue à ses côtés.

La nouvelle était tombée deux jours après la pleine lune, quand la fille des Bones – Amelia – avait découvert les corps de ses parents et de toute la famille d'Edgar dans leur maison à Nottingham, où ils avaient aménagé au début de l'année pour échapper aux menaces de Voldemort.

Le rapport des Aurors avait été formel sur la cause de leur mort, et le Royaume-Uni avait transféré toute la haine et la peur nourries par la guerre sur les loup-garous, sans voir que cette attaque avait sûrement été mise en œuvre par Voldemort. De nouvelles lois pour limiter les droits des lycanthropes allaient être votées en urgence pour rassurer la population, mais le mal était fait et les loup-garous étaient devenus les ultimes paria de la société sorcière, ce qui les pousseraient sans doute dans les bras ouverts de Voldemort.

Heureusement, la guerre étant un sujet exclu des conversations lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, et Harry un petit garçon au rire facile, la tension s'était peu à peu évacuée.

Le temps d'une soirée, ils mettaient de côté les deuils de ce début d'année – les Evans, les Bones, ceux qui étaient tombés au combat – et leurs inquiétudes – qui mangeaient le peu d'espoir qui leur restait – de côté. Ils fêtèrent sa sortie de l'hôpital et les vingt-et-un ans – avec quatre jours de retard mais elle sembla s'en moquer – de Judy à grand renfort d'un délicieux Champagne que son Oncle Alphard avait acheté en France.

Merlin en soit témoin, ils avaient pour une fois l'impression d'être vivant dans un monde en paix.

Lily s'éclipsa une poignée de minutes pour coucher son fils à l'étage. A son retour, elle attira Judy sur le canapé à côté de Peter, lui volant au passage la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

\- Tu as des idées ? demanda-t-elle, libérant un nuage de fumée.

Judy se rencogna contre son siège et les détailla James, Peter et lui.

\- Un renne, une sourie et un chat, dit-elle finalement en les désignant un par un.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir insulté, Peter eut l'air impressionné, et James garda un visage parfaitement impassible.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a guidé ton raisonnement, Adler.

\- Ton surnom est _Cornedrue_ et Sirius t'a offert des grelots à Noël pour compléter ta panoplie. Peter donne l'impression de prendre personnellement toute analogie aux rongeurs et adore le fromage. Lily appelle Sirius _Chaton_ à tout bout de champ.

La rouquine se fendit d'un éclat de rire avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Lily avait commencé à lui donner ce surnom pour le faire enrager, après que James lui ait parlé du secret des Maraudeurs. Bien évidemment, il avait répliqué avec Bichette, ce qui l'avait juste encouragée.  
James lui fit discrètement signe de se transformer, mais continua à accaparer l'attention de Judy.

\- Pour être honnête, Adler, je suis déçu. La forme Animagus de Sirius est littéralement celle de Sirius.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes la bièraubeurre, Potter, tes phrases ne veulent plus rien dire.

Lily se pencha vers elle.

\- Judy, tu sais à quelle constellation appartient l'étoile Sirius, pas vrai ?

A sa plus grande surprise, Judy pâlit étrangement et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Quand elle vit l'énorme molosse qui l'avait remplacé dans le fauteuil de l'oncle Alphard, la panique se déploya dans son regard.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! lâcha-t-elle tout en se levant d'un bon, avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière le fauteuil où était assis Lily et Peter. Tu ne t'approches pas, gronda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, sa baguette dans sa main gauche et son poing droit serré à en faire blanchir ses articulations.

Sirius la fixa à travers les yeux de sa forme Animagus, trop choqué de sa réaction pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Un silence épais s'installa dans la pièce, à peine troublé par le craquement du feu dans la cheminée.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Judy, tenta James. Il a l'air d'un ours mais je t'assure que Patmol a bien meilleur caractère que Sirius.

\- Je déteste les chiens.

Patmol aboya en réponse et Judy recula d'un nouveau pas sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

\- Je déteste les chiens, répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ils me... terrifient. Plus ils sont gros, pire c'est. Reprend ta forme humaine Sirius. S'il te plaît.

La frayeur qui suintait de chacun de ses mots sonnait comme une supplique et Sirius abdiqua, tout en songeant que si elle n'avait pas semblé aussi terrifiée, il se serait sans doute vexé.

Judy resta encore une longue minute retranchée derrière le fauteuil à le fixer avant de ranger sa baguette dans une poche intérieure de son gilet.

\- Et bien c'est une première ça Pat'... Je suis formel, Judy, la majorité des personnes le préfère sous sa forme Animagus, nous y compris.

Judy eut un sourire crispé puis revint s'asseoir. Sirius l'attira sur ses genoux quand elle passa près de lui et elle s'accrocha à sa main comme si elle luttait pour retrouver son sang froid.

A la sentir tendue contre lui, presque sur le qui-vive, il comprit finalement que sa peur des chiens était très sûrement liée aux circonstances de la mort de sa mère. Il se traita mentalement de crétin pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue au lieu de se transformer dans son dos pour lui faire une surprise.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et elle se détendit légèrement.

\- Tu n'as rien contre les cerfs et les rats, pas vrai, Judy ? demanda Peter, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

\- Cerf et rat ? Tu es mauvais joueur, Potter, je n'étais pas si loin que ça !

James lui lança un faux regard noir avant de se relever et de pousser la table basse. Sans un mot de plus, il se transforma, imité presque aussitôt par Peter qui grimpa sur le dossier du canapé, passant derrière Lily qui se tendit.

Judy se détendit tout à fait, et Sirius devina que son ironie était de retour avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Peter est le plus mignon de vous trois, les gars.

…

 **Mardi 27 Janvier 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix vérifia une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, ajusta une mèche du chignon sophistiqué qu'un Elfe de Maison avait passé plus de deux heures à coiffer, puis passa sa lourde cape noire autour de ses épaules.

\- Numéro 1 ! appela-t-elle en quittant sa chambre.

Un Elfe surgit de nulle part et s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

\- Que peut faire Numéro 1 pour Lady Lestrange ?

\- Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

\- Tout a été fait selon les ordres de Lady Lestrange, Lady. Lord Lestrange est déjà dans le hall, Lady.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que tout se passe bien, Numéro 1. Si la moindre chose va de travers...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sachant pertinemment que son Elfe de Maison savait à quoi s'en tenir. Bellatrix prit la direction de la salle de réception et ne fut pas déçue du spectacle qui l'attendait : de lourdes tentures vertes, brodées d'argent, masquaient tous les murs tandis qu'une reproduction fidèle de la Marque des Ténèbres occupait une grande partie du plafond. Elle s'approcha du trône de son Maître et le toucha du bout des doigts avec déférence. Le contact du métal froid sur sa peau termina de la rassurer : ce qu'elle vivait était bien réel.

Aujourd'hui, son Maître lui faisait l'honneur inestimable d'organiser une de ses réunions dans son humble demeure.

L'horloge sonna vingt heures et Bellatrix s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

Le Maître était toujours le premier à entrer.

Elle rejoignait tout juste Rodolphus quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition.

Bellatrix baissa la tête avec respect. Il passa devant eux sans un mot et il s'en fallut d'une dizaine de minutes avant que le dernier Mangemort n'arrive.

Bellatrix ajusta alors son masque et prit la tête du cortège. Chacun trouva sa place dans le cercle puis s'agenouilla.

\- Mes chers amis, dit le Lord, nous commençons cette année en beauté et cela n'aurait pas été possible sans vos efforts. Les attaques menées ces derniers mois ont été exécutées dans les règles qu'exige notre Cause et je suis particulièrement satisfait du soin que vous mettez à laisser des scènes de carnage derrière vous. Ce soir, mes louanges s'adressent tout particulièrement à notre hôte: Lady Lestrange, levez-vous et approchez.

Bellatrix s'exécuta et vint se placer à la droite de son Maître, le cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser.

\- Mercredi dernier, notre lutte acharnée contre l'Ordre du Phénix a connu une grande avancée et nous devons cette victoire à Bellatrix Lestrange. L'attaque des Bones va nous assurer la loyauté de tous les loup-garous de ce pays.

Il se leva et Bellatrix se demanda pourquoi.

\- Je sais reconnaître la valeur de mes Mangemorts et parmi tous ceux qui m'ont juré obéissance et loyauté, tu es celle qui ne m'a jamais déçu. Ton dévouement pour la Cause est admirable et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon premier lieutenant. Tes ordres auront désormais force de loi, Bellatrix.

Bellatrix se redressa de toute sa hauteur et releva le menton, même si son regard restait baissé.

Le Maître passa autour de son cou un lourd pendentif sur lequel était gravé la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, Maître, dit-elle en s'agenouillant. Merci.

…

 **Vendredi 30 Janvier 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius fut réveillé par un désagréable bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, suivi par des bruits sourds venant du rez-de-chaussée. Le réveil annonçait à peine sept heures du matin mais il se leva aussi vite que son cerveau endormi et sa jambe blessée le lui permettaient. Il attrapa un tee-shirt sur la chaise où s'entassait des vêtements et l'enfila tout en descendant les escaliers.

\- J'arrive... marmonna-t-il.

Les coups cessèrent et les pleurs d'un bébé les remplacèrent. Sirius sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines et il défit les charmes aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte, Harry dans ses bras, James nulle part en vue. A son visage torturé par l'angoisse et ses yeux brillants de larmes, il imagina tout de suite le pire.

 _Pitié, pas James,_ pria-t-il, sa main serrée sur sa baguette pour ne pas s'écrouler tout de suite.

\- James est ici ? demanda Lily d'une voix suppliante.

\- Non... Il devrait ?

Lily continua à bercer Harry d'un bras, sa deuxième main volant dans ses longues mèches carmin, les emmêlant d'avantage.

\- Je... Il...

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Elle secoua la tête, la lèvre inférieure de plus en plus tremblante, et il l'attira contre lui pour ne pas la voir s'effondrer.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est, lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je pensais qu'il serait venu te trouver.

Si Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, il était toutefois sûr d'une chose : ce devait être très grave pour que James disparaisse au lieu de venir se plaindre de ses malheurs.

Malgré l'inquiétude, il attendit que Lily ait cessé de pleurer pour la libérer. Il l'emmena dans son salon où Judy les rejoignit une poignée de secondes plus tard, des questions plein les yeux et une inquiétude sincère sur le visage.

\- Bichette, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il avec patience.

Lily essuya ses joues humides mais garda le silence, berçant un Harry qui ne cessait pleurer malgré les efforts de sa mère. Sirius remarqua que Lily le fixait comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un vienne le lui arracher.

\- Lil's ? insista-t-il en attrapant ses épaules pour la ramener dans la réalité. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Harry se remit à pleurer de plus belle, se tortillant comme pour se libérer de l'étreinte de sa mère. Sirius se pencha pour le prendre et Lily lui lança un regard sauvage, reculant pour protéger son fils. L'inquiétude manqua de lui faire perdre son sang froid à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. La disparition de James était de mauvaise augure, le comportement de Lily ne lui ressemblait pas, et il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant Harry. Il fut tenté d'appeler Remus et Peter à la rescousse, avant de se souvenir que le premier était aux abonnés absents et le deuxième d'aucune aide quand il s'agissait de consoler Lily.

Judy lui apporta une solution sous la forme d'un verre d'eau contenant une dose de Filtre de Paix. Lily s'en saisit et le descendit d'un trait, les pleurs ayant sûrement rendu sa gorge sèche. En l'espace de quelques minutes, sa respiration retrouva sa profondeur et elle relâcha son emprise sur Harry, qui se calma à son tour. Il observa sa petite sœur sombrer dans le sommeil avec un pincement au cœur, même s'il savait que c'était sûrement la meilleure chose qu'elle puisse faire en cet instant. Il récupéra Harry puis le tendit à Judy.

\- Je pense savoir où est James. Je vais essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Tu peux t'occuper de lui ?

Judy cala le petit garçon contre elle et hocha la tête.

\- Sois prudent...

Il se retint de faire une promesse qu'il était incapable de tenir, puis rejoignit l'étage pour s'habiller. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il décollait avec sa Bonnie en direction du sud-est de l'Angleterre.

Le trajet lui prit à peine une heure et il atterrit sur une route de campagne balayée par le vent du large qui emmenait avec lui le sel de l'océan.

A une centaine de mètres, une large bâtisse de brique rouge était cachée au milieu d'arbres immenses. Il gara sa Bonnie au pied du portail. Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler son courage avant d'entrer. Ni lui, ni James, n'étaient revenus depuis le décès de Fleamont et Euphémia. James avait emmené les objets de valeurs à Gringotts et ils avaient soigneusement protégé la maison contre d'éventuels voleurs avec l'aide de Remus, Lily et Peter. Malgré tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé dans cette maison, leur décès était encore trop récent pour qu'ils y rentrent le cœur serein.

La végétation avait profité de l'absence d'Euphémia – reine du jardin – pour devenir anarchique. Il repéra toutefois un chemin à travers les herbes hautes et fut au moins rassuré sur un point : James était passé par ici.

Et il y avait de bonnes chances pour qu'il y soit encore.

En passant la porte d'entrée, il ôta veste de cuir, chaussure et rangea le tout dans le vestibule par habitude. Il ignora la salle à manger à gauche et le salon à droite, et emprunta le large escalier qui desservait l'étage. Ses pas le conduisirent vers l'ancien bureau de Fleamont.

Adossé contre l'un des larges fauteuils de cuir brun, James était assis à même le sol, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux et son visage caché par ses mains. Une bouteille de Skotch moldu bien entamée à ses côtés. Il conjura aussitôt un Patronus qu'il envoya rejoindre Judy afin qu'elle puisse rassurer Lily.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Black, grogna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse avant même qu'il n'ait fait un pas dans la pièce.

Il l'ignora, sachant pertinemment que si James avait vraiment voulu rester seul à contempler ses malheurs, il n'aurait pas pu franchir le portail.

\- Lily est chez moi, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Elle est morte d'inquiétude.

Un silence buté lui répondit. Il soupira.

\- On sait tous les deux que tu finiras par me dire ce qui se passe, Potter... reprit-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche arrière de son jean. Et j'ai toute la journée devant moi.

James éprouva sa patience pendant une longue heure, qu'il passa à voir diminuer le niveau d'alcool dans la bouteille de Scotch, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de sa réaction et de celle de Lily.

L'Ordre du Phénix avait pris un sérieux coup depuis la mort des Bones et Dumbledore essayait désespérément d'endiguer le mouvement de haine contre les loup-garous, expliquant avec patience à qui voulait bien l'écouter que Voldemort était le seul à blâmer, et que les nouvelles lois allaient offrir de nouveaux alliés au camp adverse. Fol-Oeil avait suspendu les réunions tant que son département n'aurait pas découvert comment Voldemort avait pu retrouver les Bones à Nottingham.

Leur lutte s'était donc compliquée, mais la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique que l'été dernier. James ne pourrait décidément pas lui expliquer qu'il en avait assez d'être laissé de côté – ils l'étaient tous – et si la menace de Voldemort planait plus que jamais au-dessus de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne visait personne en particulier, encore moins les Potter qui faisaient profil bas depuis presque un an.

\- Est-ce que tu crois aux Prophéties, Pat' ? demanda-t-il finalement en redressant la tête vers lui.

Sirius trouva son regard trop rouge et trop suppliant pour y voir un bon signe.

\- Tu as suivi l'option de Divination comme moi, Cornedrue... On a compris dès le premier cours qu'il fallait juste avoir de l'imagination pour avoir une bonne note.

\- Ouais... Mais est-ce que tu crois que certaines choses sont écrites d'avance ? Qu'importe ce que l'on peut faire, elles se réaliseront quand même ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tes parents exceptés, ceux qui essayent de me dicter ma conduite peuvent aller se faire foutre. Le Destin et les diseuses de bonne aventure compris.

Le silence retomba et James lui donna l'impression de contempler sa réponse. Des larmes semblèrent sur le point de s'échapper, mais il se frotta les yeux et renifla sèchement.

Sirius serra les poings malgré lui, se préparant à encaisser la suite de ses confidences.

\- Dumbledore est venu nous voir hier, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres. Il... Il y a une Prophétie... Harry pourrait être celui qui vaincra Voldemort, Pat'...

Sirius eut l'impression d'avoir avalé un sac de glaçons. Il fixa le vide pendant une poignée de secondes, peinant à analyser la situation. L'annonce de James défiait toute logique, même la sienne.

\- Dumbledore a complètement perdu la boule ! s'écria-t-il. Harry a six mois ! Il ne sait même pas marcher ! Il pourrait très bien être un Cracmol pour autant qu'on en sache !

James soupira d'un air abattu et but une nouvelle gorgée de Scotch.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore, marmonna-t-il. Mais Voldemort a l'air d'y croire dur comme fer et il ne laissera personne se dresser en travers de sa route.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir James.

\- Ce salaud veut tuer Harry ?!

\- A en croire Dumbledore...

Sirius s'affala contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se frotta le front d'un geste compulsif, cherchant une issue à ce merdier sans en voir aucune. Voldemort voulait tuer son filleul, et probablement James et Lily plus que jamais. Il était incapable de s'imaginer un monde où James, Lily et Harry n'étaient plus. La seule perspective que l'un des trois disparaisse le laissait paralysé par l'angoisse au point que respirer lui demandait un effort surhumain. Il eut envie de pleurer mais résista pour ne pas offrir une victoire de plus à la seule peur qui le rongeait depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix aux côtés de James, Peter, Remus et Lily.

Et si jamais l'un d'entre eux tombait ?

Par réflexe, il transforma sa peur en une prodigieuse colère qui chassa le froid dans ses entrailles et raviva son foutu courage de Gryffondor dans son cœur.

\- On va le protéger, James, gronda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Je te promets que cet enculé ne touchera pas un seul de ses cheveux, quoique cela pourra me coûter.

...

 **Vendredi 30 Janvier 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix se réveilla avec le soleil et s'étira à la manière d'un chat, savourant les légères courbatures qui nouaient ses muscles. Elle glissa un coup d'oeil au corps nu de son mari près d'elle et sourit en se souvenant de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi femme que depuis le Solstice d'hiver...

Finalement, elle se décida à se lever et, sans se soucier de sa nudité, gagna la salle de bain.

\- Numéro 1, appela-t-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Rodolphus.

Son Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt.

\- Lady Lestrange a appelé Numéro 1 ?

\- Fais moi couler un bain. Ensuite, tu feras préparer le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tout de suite, Lady.

L'Elfe commença à s'activer et Bellatrix oublia bien vite le petit serviteur. Comme chaque matin depuis le Solstice, elle saisit une fiole contenant une potion transparente, ôta le bouchon puis se piqua le bout de son index à l'aide d'une aiguille. Bientôt, une bulle de sang rouge gonfla et elle l'a fit tomber dans la potion.

\- Le bain est prêt, Lady.

Bellatrix fit signe à l'Elfe de disposer et se glissa avec délice dans une eau parfumée à la température idéale. Bientôt, la chaleur et le bien-être qui pulsaient dans chaque fibre de son être finirent par détendre jusqu'à son esprit.

Elle s'assoupit.

…

Bellatrix fut réveillée par un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux papillonnèrent mais elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Rodolphus agenouillé à côté du bain.

Elle remarqua tout de suite son expression étrange.

\- Qu'il y-a-t-il ?

Son mari se contenta de lui tendre le test de grossesse qu'elle avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

Un sourire éclaira alors son visage et elle passa un bras autour du cou de Rodolphus pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Surpris, il lâcha la fiole et elle se brisa dès qu'elle touche le sol, projetant un liquide vert sur le marbre délicat.

* * *

 **A/N : Ça se précise, non ?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **Bellatrix et ce dernier développement.**

 **Les Potter et leurs malheurs.**

 **Judy et ses mésaventures (chacun son tour).**

 **Bon bien sûr, si vous avez envie de vous étendre sur Peter (je vous rappelle _qui_ a donné l'adresse des Bones?) _,_ ou sur Remus qui fait la gueule (je prends les paris pour le temps qu'un truc pareil peut durer), faites vous plaisir !**

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute et aux heures habituelles (normalement).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 26/06/2016_


	18. Stars: Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver toutes les semaines ! Je prends note pour Remus, je te laisse découvrir dans quelle mesure tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité. La grossesse de Bellatrix est plus important qu'elle n'y paraît dans cette histoire, mais je te laisse la surprise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** pour sa review ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Bon, cette semaine, je suis à l'heure ^^ Le nouveau chapitre est assez important pour la grosse intrigue de cette histoire (non parce que croyez-le ou non, mais vous avez embarqué pour une assez longue histoire quand même). J'espère qu'il vous plaira;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 18**

 _« Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less »_

 _(I'll stand by you – The Pretenders)_

* * *

 **Lundi 2 Février 1981, Gare de King Cross, Londres.**

L'éclair vert frappa Tom Summerbee dans le dos avant que Sirius n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Papa !

Le petit garçon – Garrett – voulut faire demi-tour mais Sirius le poussa dans le train sans ménagement. Il trébucha mais se rattrapa à un siège. Sa mère le suivit aussitôt dans le wagon, tenant une petite fille d'à peine un an contre elle, des larmes baignant ses joues.

\- Le train part dans quatre minutes. On se charge de les tenir à distance. Suivez le plan à la lettre et vous serez en sécurité.

La femme hocha la tête, son regard déterminé malgré les larmes et la peur qui suintait de chacun de ses pores.

\- Bonne chance !

Il ferma la porte d'un sortilège, comme convenu, puis remonta avec précaution les wagons qui le séparaient du bout du quai, ne sachant pas d'où provenait le sortilège qui avait tué Summerbee, rageant d'avoir laissé un Mangemort remporter une bataille aussi facilement.  
C'était la première fois qu'une mission d'exfiltration tournait aussi mal et il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi.

La gare de King Cross était le théâtre d'une embuscade sans précédent et l'Ordre n'avait pas prévu un tel accueil. Il n'y avait que lui, Peter, Benjy Fenwick et Caradoc Dearborn pour assurer la sécurité de la famille Summerbee, soit sept personnes au total.

Une fois le train parti, ils seraient hors de danger, mais il n'était pas convaincu que les moldus acceptent de démarrer si la gare était attaquée.

Il retrouva Caradoc – un ancien Serpentard que Sirius avait appris à connaître au cours de plusieurs missions passées avec lui –, caché derrière un panneau d'affichage.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Le père est mort, annonça-t-il. Tu as appelé les renforts ?

\- Ils sont en chemin, répondit Caradoc. Mais je ne sais pas où sont Pettigrew et Fenwick.

Sirius se força à garder son calme malgré le danger qui menaçait l'un de ses meilleurs amis et se mit en tête de trouver un plan B le plus rapidement possible.

Caradoc le devança.

\- Je vais aller m'assurer que le moldu démarre ce train. Couvre-moi.

Sirius opina et quitta leur cachette précaire pour se porter au contact des Mangemorts, sans vraiment savoir où ces derniers ce trouvaient.

La gare était immense et un silence surnaturel s'était emparé de leur zone de départ après que les moldus se soient précipité vers les sorties, vidant les lieux en quelques minutes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballet parfaitement réglé.

Il avançait donc de cachette en cachette, le dos plié pour passer devant les nombreux magasins.

Seule une chance insolente lui permit d'éviter le sort qui fusa depuis le bout d'une allée. La vitrine de la boutique de vêtements implosa violemment et plusieurs éclats le frappèrent de plein fouet. Bravant la pluie de bouts de verres en se protégeant la tête de ses bras, il trouva refuge derrière une pile de jeans, espérant que son adversaire viendrait le rejoindre pour terminer le travail, mais un cri de douleur déchira le silence. Il se risqua à nouveau dans l'allée sans voir personne et s'en remit à ses sens Animagus. Localiser le cri fut un peu plus compliqué que d'ordinaire à cause de l'écho dans la grande gare, et du vacarme provoqué par le départ d'un train. Il finit toutefois par trouver le Mangemort derrière un train à l'arrêt, tout au bout du quai.

Sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un piège, il sauta sur les rames et contourna le train par le côté opposé au Mangemort.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Peter, couché sur le dos, était secoué de violent spasmes qui ne pouvaient être que l'oeuvre d'un _Doloris._

\- _Stupéfix !_ hurla-t-il, tout en fonçant tête baissée au secours de Peter.

Le Mangemort brisa son sortilège une seconde trop tard et fut frappé de plein fouet. Sirius sortit l'arme à feu qui accompagnait chacune de ses sorties et s'arrêta dans un dérapage à côté du Mangemort. D'un geste brusque, il lui arracha son masque et tenta de mettre un nom sur ce visage au teint olivâtre et au regard brun, à peine plus âgé que lui, avant de pointer le canon de son arme dessus.

\- On ne touche pas à ma famille, connard !

L'homme, inconscient, ne pouvait pas l'entendre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se défendre, mais Sirius avait décidé de faire une croix sur le principe de _ne pas tuer_ parce qu'il valait mieux que ça. Voldemort en avait après James et Lily. Voldemort voulait tuer son filleul, un petit garçon qui n'avait même pas un an. Les Mangemorts lui avaient pris Regulus, et le meurtre des Bones avait été d'une sauvagerie inimaginable. Un Mangemort venait de tuer sous ses yeux un homme après l'avoir obligé, lui et sa famille, à quitter le pays par peur de représailles.

La guerre avait pris un tournant trop sombre, trop vite, et la pitié était devenue un luxe que l'Ordre ne pouvait plus se permettre.

Il pressa la détente et la balle, tirée à bout portant, arracha près de la moitié du visage du Mangemort. Une large flaque de sang se forma aussitôt sur le sol clair de la gare.

Sirius rangea son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon, après s'être assuré que la sécurité était en place, puis aida Peter à se relever.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait des difficultés à marcher.

\- Tu l'as tué, gémit Peter.

\- Et je recommencerais quand je le rejoindrais en Enfer, répliqua-t-il sèchement, allongeant le pas pour mettre Peter en sécurité et lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Il força la porte d'une épicerie et poussa son ami derrière le comptoir.

Son meilleur ami était pâle et tremblant. Sirius lui fourra une barre de chocolat dans la main.

\- Avale-ça. Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres.

\- J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Tu sais ce que Lunard dit du chocolat, Queudver ? Tu te sentiras mieux après.

Il se redressa ensuite et surveilla avec attention l'allée à travers les grandes fenêtres. Aucun éclair de lumière n'attira son attention et les bruits de mastication de Peter exceptés, la gare était affreusement silencieuse. Au bout de dix longues minutes de garde, il envisageait de repartir quand la forme argenté d'une chauve-souris surgit devant lui.

\- _Les trains sont partis. Benjy est avec moi. Il est blessé mais il survivra. On se tire d'ici._

Sirius soupira de soulagement. Il saisit Peter par le bras, rassuré de lui trouver un teint un peu moins verdâtre, et transplana dans la ruelle bordée de poubelles.

\- Je dois aller travailler, Sirius, se plaignit Peter quand il l'obligea à l'accompagner chez lui pour se reposer.

\- Il n'est pas encore sept heures, Pet'. Tu vas t'allonger pendant deux heures et tu arriveras juste en retard. Tu t'es pris un _Doloris,_ ce n'est pas négociable.

Une heure plus tard, Peter, allongé dans son canapé, ronflait bruyamment tandis qu'il était installé devant une tasse de café agrémenté de Whisky Pur Feu. Après avoir donné un Filtre de Paix à Peter, il avait pris une rapide douche. Il essayait désormais de comprendre _comment_ Voldemort avait bien pu savoir qu'ils seraient là.

Sirius avait effectué des dizaines de missions d'exfiltration depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre. James ou Edgar Bones s'occupaient en général de fournir des lieux sûrs à des familles désirant quitter l'Angleterre sans utiliser la Magie, puis ceux qui accompagnaient les familles se concertaient quelques jours avant le départ sur l'itinéraire.

En règle générale, il s'agissait de les mettre dans le premier train à destination d'un grand aéroport – celui de Londres excepté – puis de les envoyer vers la France ou l'Allemagne, où des amis de Dumbledore avaient mis au point un réseau pour les faire disparaître dans le monde moldu. Certains choisissaient les Etats-Unis, mais ils se débrouillaient alors pour obtenir le statut de réfugié politique auprès du ministère sorcier, et prenaient le risque que Voldemort retrouve leur trace s'il venait à gagner.

En quatre ans, la mécanique était devenue bien huilée. Jamais ils n'avaient été accueillis par les Mangemorts.

Il alluma une cigarette pour chasser la fatigue d'une nuit passée à lutter contre Voldemort et termina son café sans grand entrain.

Il connaissait une réponse à ses questions, mais il espérait se tromper, parce qu'alors, Voldemort remporterait deux batailles aujourd'hui.

Ils avaient peut-être une taupe dans leurs rangs. Benjy ou Caradoc les avait peut-être tous trahi.

Peut-être.

Il s'accrocha à ce maigre espoir, même si une petite voix lui soufflait avec ironie qu'il faisait _preuve d'une naïveté affligeante._

La guerre avait pris un tournant trop sombre, trop vite. L'Ordre du Phénix ne pouvait pas s'écrouler. Pas maintenant que Voldemort voulait s'en prendre à Harry et qu'il devenait plus urgent que jamais de l'arrêter.

Un bruit de talon le fit se retourner et il vit Judy déposer son sac près du canapé avant de le rejoindre. Sirius remarqua alors son manque d'entrain, son visage fatigué et son regard absent. Un mauvais pressentiment accéléra les battements de son cœur quand elle l'embrassa distraitement, sans même se fendre d'une remarque ironique sur sa nuit passée à sauver le monde.

Sans lui laisser le choix, il l'attira alors sur ses genoux et enlaça sa main gauche avec la sienne. Si elle parut surprise par son geste, Sirius vit toutefois de la gratitude éclairer son regard.

Ce qui lui laissa tout loisir d'imaginer le pire...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Queudver ?

\- La nuit a été longue, éluda-t-il. Il voulait se reposer un peu avant de partir à son travail...

Elle se servit du café et Sirius raffermit son bras autour de sa taille.

Judy était trop silencieuse et semblait éteinte.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Judy soupira, passa nerveusement une main à travers ses cheveux avant de lui faire face et Sirius déglutit bruyamment, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je t'en parlerai plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça ne regarde pas ton ami et parce que tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui n'a pas assez dormi... J'ai besoin que tu sois vraiment réveillé, tu comprends ?

\- Oui... C'est si grave que ça ?

Judy eut un petit sourire en coin, que Sirius trouva aussi triste que tendre, puis elle leva sa main libre pour lui caresser doucement la joue.

\- Ne commence pas à te faire des films, Black. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter et je ne suis pas non plus mourante.

Sirius ne chercha pas à dissimuler son soupir de soulagement.

\- Très bien. Je devrais pouvoir gérer dans ce cas.

Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

…

 **Lundi 2 Février, Appartement de Ranatus Lestrange, Londres.**

Bellatrix récupéra le linge posé sur le front de son beau-père et l'humidifia dans la cuvette installée sur la commode. Ranatus était brûlant de fièvre depuis deux jours, sa respiration sifflante et il ne cessait de se plaindre de douleurs à la poitrine le peu de fois où les potions qui assommaient ses souffrances le laissaient reprendre connaissance.

Bellatrix avait épluché les nombreux grimoires de Magie Noire à sa disposition sans trouver le maléfice qui était en train d'emporter son beau-père. Il existait des centaines de façon d'arrêter un cœur, du poison aux sortilèges, mais tous se caractérisaient par une efficacité d'Apothicaire : le cœur cessait de battre en quelques heures, un jour tout au plus.

L'agonie de Ranatus, pourtant, durait depuis un long mois.

Bien sûr, les potions et le savoir-faire des meilleurs médicomages avaient permis une légère amélioration de son état au cours des deux premières semaines, avant que l'issue ne devienne évidente. Bellatrix consacrait donc le plus de temps possible à l'homme, s'assurant qu'une personne soit toujours à son chevet quand il ouvrait les yeux, lui faisant la lecture de _La Gazette,_ et ravivait le souvenir de ses plus grands accomplissements.

Toutefois, depuis deux jours, Ranatus n'avait été conscient que de brèves minutes, tout juste assez longtemps pour reprendre ses potions et avaler un léger potage, Rolf devait continuer d'oeuvrer pour le Maître au Ministère et Stan se retrouvait à devoir gérer les affaires courantes de son père.

Elle passait donc de longues heures seules.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Depuis trois belles journées, elle savait que la vie s'était installée en elle. Sa fille – puisqu'elle en était intimement convaincue – n'était pas plus grande qu'une tête d'épingle, mais elle était là, à grandir lentement, puisant dans ses propres forces l'énergie qu'il lui fallait pour devenir saine et vigoureuse. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse, aussi complète, à sa place dans ce monde en plein changement.

Elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle avait de grands projets pour sa fille et pour la société sorcière. Elle était déjà le premier lieutenant du Maître – le médaillon qu' _Il_ lui avait offert ne quittait plus son cou et reposait contre son cœur – et elle rêvait de devenir encore plus proche de lui en alliant sa lignée avec la sienne.

Si le Maître avait admis n'avoir aucune envie de se marier, même à une femme issue des plus beaux lignages de Sang-Purs, Bellatrix espérait secrètement le faire changer d'avis d'ici à ce que sa fille soit en âge. Une fois son pouvoir assuré sur leur monde, le Maître serait l'équivalent d'un roi sur ce pays, et un roi se devait d'avoir une descendance.

Elle ferait de sa fille la Mangemort la plus dévouée aux yeux du Maître, prête à lui offrir son âme, son cœur et sa vie s' _Il_ le lui demandait.

\- Ce sourire... vous va... à ravir... ma chère... Bellatrix.

La voix sifflante de Ranatus la ramena à la réalité et elle se pencha pour attraper sa main droite entre les siennes.

\- Gardez vos forces au lieu de me flatter, Ranatus.

Il eut un bref sourire, mais ses yeux en gardèrent la lumière.

\- Quelque... chose... a changé... en vous... Bellatrix... Je le sens...

Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à dévoiler une nouvelle trop fraîche. De ses sept grossesses, une seule avait été au-delà du premier trimestre.

Les yeux de Ranatus devinrent suppliant et ses résolutions se radoucirent. Une telle annonce ne pourrait que lui remonter le moral et peut-être aider à sa guérison.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Un véritable sourire illumina son visage, effaçant la douleur et la fatigue, et sa main droite se resserra sur la sienne.

\- C'est merveilleux... Bellatrix... Merveilleux. Je suis... très... heureux.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Ranatus Lestrange s'éteignit trois heures plus tard.

…

 **Lundi 2 Février 1981, Domicile de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Quand Sirius se réveilla après plusieurs heures de sommeil, il lui sembla qu'un sang neuf coulait dans ses veines. Si on lui en avait donné l'occasion, il aurait certainement pu envoyer toute une bande de Mangemorts à Azkaban sans forcer son talent ou tenir tête à deux loup-garous enragés... Il se redressa et trouva Judy adossée contre le mur, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Elle semblait abîmée dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, pourtant Sirius était certain que ses yeux étaient vides...

Comme si elle regardait en elle-même.

\- Peter est parti ? interrogea-t-il en se souvenant qu'elle avait émis cette condition avant de lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Oui, il y a un moment déjà, dit-elle en s'installant sur le bord du lit.

A la voir jouer avec le tissu de son pantalon d'un air à nouveau absent, il se douta qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de grave. Judy ne perdait pas son sourire facilement. Il dut prendre sur lui pour initier la conversation.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ?

Judy se tendit et repoussa nerveusement ses cheveux en arrière avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu aussi grave.

\- Je... J'ai du retard sur mon cycle, Sirius.

Sirius en perdit le contrôle de sa mâchoire et mit une longue minute à vraiment comprendre les paroles de Judy.

\- Du retard ? Tu veux dire... que tu es enceinte ?

Il avait murmuré. Parler à voix haute aurait rendu la vérité trop... vraie.

\- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas encore fait de test... Je... Je voulais t'en parler avant.

\- Et tu as... Tu as beaucoup de retard ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Plusieurs semaines... Peut-être un mois... Je n'ai pas fait attention. Ça m'est sorti de la tête.

Sirius déglutit difficilement puis se frotta le visage pour rassembler ses pensées avant de souffler avec force.

\- Très bien. On va faire ce test alors. Pour être sûrs... On... On avisera après, d'accord ?

Judy hocha la tête sans grande conviction et son air misérable inquiéta plus Sirius que la perspective de devenir père.

Pour le moment, du reste.

…

 **Lundi 2 Février, Appartement de Ranatus Lestrange, Londres.**

Bellatrix referma la porte de la salle de bain avec urgence et se précipita sur le lavabo. L'eau fraîche sur son visage atténua la sensation de brûlure sur son visage, mais le chagrin qui étreignait son cœur ne s'allégea pas pour autant.

Lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu que Ranatus avait cessé de respirer, elle avait aussitôt appelé le Médicomage qui s'occupait de lui. Le verdict avait été sans appel. Le maléfice avait eu raison du cœur de Ranatus, qui s'était arrêté.

Il était mort.

Elle avait pris sur elle, s'obligeant à garder la tête froide, le temps d'escorter le Médicomage vers la cheminée, puis de prévenir Rolf et Stan que leur père était décédé. Les deux frères étaient arrivés moins de cinq minutes plus tard et s'étaient précipités dans la chambre paternelle. Elle n'avait pas osé les suivre et s'était retrouvée seule au milieu d'un vaste salon.

La réalité l'avait alors rattrapée. Son beau-père était décédé. Il ne serait pas là pour voir sa lignée se prolonger, ni le Maître gagner cette guerre et transformer leur Cause en loi.

La tristesse avait foudroyé le bonheur dans lequel elle baignait depuis trois jours et elle avait eu l'impression qu'une lame glacée s'enfonçait dans son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, plus nombreuses que celles qui avaient salué la mort de Cygnus Black.

Son père n'avait jamais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait été un garçon, ou si l'une de ses sœurs avait été un garçon. Mais il n'avait eu que trois filles et le titre de Patriarche de la Famille Black était revenu à Orion. Bellatrix avait tout fait pour le satisfaire, obéissant à chacun de ses ordres, suivant l'étiquette des Sang-Purs à la lettre et ramenant des résultats scolaires proches de la perfection.

Cygnus avait continué à se plaindre qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon et la déception était toujours présente dans son regard quand il la détaillait. L'année de ses seize ans, il lui avait présenté Ranatus et Rodolphus dans le but de sceller un futur mariage qui se déroulerait après sa sortie de Pouldard.

Et Ranatus l'avait aussitôt prise sous son aile, la libérant du carcan de Cygnus en louant son intelligence autant que sa beauté, s'amusant du caractère des Black qui transformait chacune de ses colères en tempêtes et admirant son talent naturel pour la Magie Noire.

Elle coupa le robinet d'eau froide et se découvrit pâle sans son maquillage, ses yeux rougis encadrés par les traînées noires de son mascara.

 _Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur mes garçons, Bellatrix._

Sa main glissa sur son ventre encore plat. Elle portait l'avenir de la famille Lestrange en elle et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se montrer à la hauteur.

…

 **Lundi 2 Février 1981, Résidence des Potter, Caithness, Ecosse.**

Sirius se surprit à fixer le portail devant lui et se demanda vaguement depuis combien de temps il était là.

Avec une ultime inspiration censée l'aider à rassembler ses pensées, il le poussa et traversa le petit jardin englué par une épaisse couche de neige.

James apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte, sa baguette brandie.

\- Sirius ? s'étonna son meilleur ami. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment...

\- Judy est enceinte, répondit-il d'une voix d'automate.

Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent au point que Sirius eut l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Finalement, Cornedrue s'effaça et ouvrit largement la porte.

Il trouva Lily dans le salon, le teint rouge qui accompagnait toutes ses colères et ses yeux verts brillants, signes on ne peut plus clairs qu'il avait interrompu une des impressionnantes disputes entre James et Lily.

\- Judy est enceinte, dit aussitôt James, alors qu'il le faisait asseoir sur une chaise.

Lily sembla oublier sa colère, puis son visage se glissa dans un masque d'incrédulité. Lentement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Elle est enceinte de Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Évidemment ! s'insurgea-t-il. Pas de James !

Lily leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- Vous en êtes sûrs ?

\- On a fait des tests. Deux moldus et deux sorciers. Tous positifs.

\- Et qu'en dit Judy ? s'inquiéta James.

Sirius soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Dès qu'il ferma les yeux, il se retrouva assailli par les souvenirs de ces dernières heures...

…

Sirius fixait les deux fioles de potion qui lui faisaient face. Leur couleur verte ne laissait aucun doute possible et après avoir relu trois fois la notice, il était certain que cette couleur ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication possible...

Judy était bel et bien enceinte.

Il se redressa pour observer la jeune femme : recroquevillée sur le canapé, elle n'arrêtait pas de faire tourner les tests de grossesses moldus qu'elle avait tenu à acheter entre ses doigts. La réponse qu'ils avaient donné était, elle aussi, sans équivoque.

Sirius se frotta le front dans un geste qui en disait long sur la nervosité qui l'étreignait.

 _Ça, c'était pas prévu,_ se répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand ils s'étaient montrés imprudents, Judy et lui. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'oubliait jamais de lancer le sortilège de protection et Judy lui avait dit prendre une potion qui l'empêchait de tomber enceinte... Ou l'équivalent moldu. Il ne savait plus très bien... Et de toute façon, le résultat était le même.

 _Ce qui est fait est fait. Il faut assumer maintenant._

 _Assumer._

Sirius ferma les yeux pour juguler la panique. L'idée de devenir père un jour ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit. Il avait vingt et un ans après tout ! Et contrairement à James, il n'avait pas ce besoin de fonder un famille à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il s'était imaginé être encore un séducteur volage quand Remus, Peter et James seraient tous casés et cela lui aurait très bien convenu.

Sauf qu'il avait rencontré Judy. Et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

 _Ça non plus, c'était pas prévu_.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la détresse de la jeune femme le frappa à nouveau. S'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il était censé se comporter, il était toutefois certain qu'il ne devait pas laisser Judy penser qu'elle était seule à faire face.

Il se leva et vint la rejoindre sur le canapé.

\- Je... Judy ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais quand elle tourna finalement la tête vers lui, il vit que des larmes menaçaient de couler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Sirius ?

Sa voix était étranglée et sa question résonnait comme une supplique à ses oreilles.

\- Je...

Sa voix se brisa et il serra les dents pour reprendre le contrôle. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Dans sa famille, de telles situations se réglaient à coup de mariages arrangés quand la fille était une Sang-Pur... Sinon, quelques Gallions changeaient de propriétaire et l'on entendait plus jamais parler de cette histoire.

\- On ne peut pas le garder Sirius... On est beaucoup trop jeunes.

Il revint à la réalité dans un léger sursaut et dévisagea Judy sans comprendre où elle venait en venir.

\- Tu veux dire, l'abandonner ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, essuya rapidement ses joues humides puis secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je crois... Sirius, je crois que ce serait plus raisonnable si j'avortais. Ça doit encore être possible et...

\- Attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça, _avorter_ ?

Judy se figea et ce fut à son tour de le dévisager. Elle finit par détourner le regard et le fixa sur ses mains.

\- Ça veut dire interrompre la grossesse, Sirius, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Sirius sentit ses entrailles se geler, comme s'il venait d'avaler un sac de glaçons.

\- Tu veux tuer le bébé ? marmonna-t-il en espérant qu'il se trompait.

Judy pâlit dangereusement.

\- Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas _encore_ un bébé. C'est un _fœtus._ Il...

\- C'est pareil.

Il avait parlé plus sèchement que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais ne réussit pas à s'en sentir désolé. Leur conversation prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas et Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait continuer à se regarder dans le miroir s'il devenait complice de... _ça._

 _-_ Tu as une meilleure solution peut-être ? gronda Judy en pointant un index accusateur dans sa direction. On ne se connaissait pas il y a un an !

\- C'est pas une excuse ! On a fait une connerie mais ça ne justifie pas un meurtre !

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu y vas un peu fort là ?

\- Tu as une autre façon d'appeler ça ?

Judy prit une grande inspiration pour rassembler son calme.

\- On appelle _ça_ l'avortement. Et les femmes y ont recours dans ce genre de situation. Regarde la vérité en face, Sirius. Ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes prêts pour devenir parents.

Sirius sentit son ressentiment diminuer. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur ce point...

\- Je vais rentrer.

Sirius l'obligea à se rasseoir alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, Sirius, grinça-t-elle.

Il soutint son regard sombre, Merlin seul savait comment.

\- Tu as combien de temps... pour te décider ? Pour avorter.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux une folle seconde. Sirius la connaissait assez pour pouvoir dire qu'elle était sûrement aussi effrayée que lui par ce qui leur arrivait.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement. Il faudrait que je me renseigne. Mais... Il ne faut pas traîner pour se décider, ça j'en suis sûre.

\- D'accord... On pourra quand même en reparler... plus tard ?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Judy tandis qu'elle hochait la tête faiblement. Sirius l'attira contre lui, toute colère disparue.

\- Ça va s'arranger, Judy.

\- Tu me laisses pas tomber, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Pour que ton oncle vienne jusqu'ici pour me canarder avec son fusil ? Je ne suis pas fou à ce point.

Sa pointe d'humour lui tira un son étranglé à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- On trouvera une solution... On est pas les premiers à qui ça arrive... Ça va s'arranger.

…

\- Patmol, ça va mon vieux ?

Sirius sentit une main serrer son épaule et il releva la tête. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son frère de cœur et s'y raccrocha. S'il avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer Judy, il savait que tout au fond de lui, il n'en menait pas large.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était venu ici.

\- Judy pense avorter, chuchota-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa femme et Sirius l'imita.

Lily prit quelques secondes avant de répondre à la question muette de son mari.

\- L'avortement est un acte médical moldu pour stopper une grossesse. Je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment légal chez les sorciers mais c'est une pratique commune chez les moldus.

\- Les moldus arrivent à bloquer une grossesse ? s'étonna James. Ils font comment pour la relancer ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis eut un sourire triste.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, James. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible... Ils...

\- Ils tuent le bébé, termina Sirius à sa place.

\- Et Judy veut faire ça ?! C'est horrible !

\- Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre, James, intervint Lily d'une voix douce. Les femmes qui font ce choix mettent longtemps à faire leur deuil... Et personne ne devrait les juger pour ça.

James ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour finalement garder le silence.

\- Sirius, il faut que tu parles sérieusement avec Judy... reprit Lily. Quand elle sera un peu moins sous le choc, d'accord ? C'est une décision qui doit être prise à deux.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu serais pour qu'elle avorte ? lui demanda James en s'asseyant à côté de sa femme.

Sirius soupira.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je vais avoir du mal à me dire qu'on a tué un bébé qui nous avait rien fait mais... Je ne sais pas... C'est sûrement la meilleure solution, non ? Tu m'imagines papa ? Ça va être un désastre total. Je suis nul avec les bébés.

\- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec Harry, dit Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil... Et puis ce n'est pas avec l'enfance que j'ai eu que je vais pouvoir faire des miracles.

\- Argument invalide, s'opposa James. Jusqu'ici, tu as fait tout l'exact contraire de ce que ta famille de cinglés t'a inculqué et ça t'a plutôt bien réussi.

Sirius ne chercha pas à retenir un petit sourire qui sembla rassurer son frère de cœur.

\- Bon, je vais chercher une bouteille de Scotch... Tu as besoin d'un remontant.

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un claque dans le dos. Leur regard se croisèrent. James répondit à son _merci_ silencieux par un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu n'en loupes pas une, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Chacun sa croix, Potter.

* * *

 **A/N : Avouez, qui l'avait vu venir ?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) J'avoue que je dois m'attaquer à un chapitre pas funky cette semaine** (genre, les raisons de l'emprisonnement de Trixie et sa bande, je suis sûre que vous voyez le tableau... Et oui, vous n'allez pas y échapper. Plaignez-vous à Rowling) **alors un peu de douceur ne me fera pas de mal...**

 **Et attendant, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- La mort de Ranatus (vous ai-je arraché des larmes cette semaine? Je n'ai toujours pas de sponsor de Kleenex, et je trouve ça dommage...)**

 **\- Blacker et leur heureux(?) événement.**

 **\- James qui vit dans le monde des Bisounours (sérieux, ce mec est un cas).**

 **Bon bien sûr, si vous avez envie de vous étendre sur Judy (la pauvre, elle vit pas tout ça très bien) ou sur Peter (encore ^^ Dois-je vous dire _qui_ a plombé l'opération?), n'hésitez pas, j'adore les retours !**

Ah, au passage, **je suis pro-avortement** (parce que bon, je suis une fille aussi, et carrément féministe en plus donc...) mais je pense très sincèrement que les sorciers sont restés coincés quelque part à l'époque Victorienne niveau système social, donc je ne pense pas qu'une telle pratique soit très bien vue, encore moins chez les sangs purs. Bon, et puis James et Sirius débarquent 90% du temps ;)

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute et aux heures habituelles (normalement).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 03/07/2016_


	19. Stars: Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Il est horripilant Peter, hein ? Rooooooh, merci pour tous tes compliments pour mes persos ! Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient le plus possible fidèle au canon ! (Surtout Trixie. C'est mon petit défi cette petite, parce qu'elle est loin d'être facile à écrire). Je ne pense pas que James soit véritablement capable d'être méchant. Pas que c'est un ange (il a un passé de crétin national) mais au fond, il a un cœur en or. Et puis il est tellement optimiste qu'il est parfois naïf... Quant à Peter, je fais un travail du tonnerre pour sa côte de popularité ^^ (je vise les abysses;)).

Alors, pour la nouvelle concernant Blacker, je te laisse découvrir la suite des événements dans ce chapitre. (Bon, je ne pense pas que Sirius puisse oublié qu'il ait un enfant, Azkaban ou non...).

La mort de Ranatus n'a pas plus de conséquences que de torturer un peu Trixie, ce qui est déjà pas mal... J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^

 **Ginny Weasley :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ^^ Tu détestes Peter encore plus maintenant ? Merci ! (Si si, c'est un de mes objectifs avec cette fic... On parie que je fais pire avec Trixie ? Parce que j'en suis capable!). J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture;)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** et **Ginny Weasely** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Cette semaine, on continue sur la lignée du 18. Il est globalement mignon et gentil. En général, ça ne dure pas longtemps, comme vous le savez... Donc profitez, hein ?

Autre chose : **PETIT JEU CONCOURS CETTE SEMAINE**. Il y a un grand nombre de guests stars dans ce chapitre. **Celui ou celle qui les trouve tous (ou presque tous parce que il y en a un difficile) aura la scène « Saint Valentin » sauce Blacker par PM** (modulo vous avez un compte... Ce qui rend environ 1 minutes à créer sur ce site – et c'est vachement pratique de recevoir les alertes de mise à jour directos dans la boîte mail... C'est la lectrice qui parle ^^).

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 19**

 _« I'm drawing perfect circles  
Round the life that we could share  
And what is ours is ours to keep  
I know the thing you want the most »_

 _(Light up the dark in you – Gabrielle Aplin)_

* * *

 **Jeudi 5 Février 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Sirius remontait la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de James d'un pas rapide, à l'image des rares passants. Depuis six mois, l'artère commerçante du seul quartier sorcier de Londres était devenue un lieu à éviter pour quiconque espérait ne pas croiser la route d'un Mangemort. La peur, entretenue par quelques attaques occasionnelles, avait vidé les rues et les commerces. Désormais, l'ambiance était lugubre et la méfiance de mise.

Machinalement, Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

\- On est tendu, Black ? se moqua James, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant la porte d'un pub où les Maraudeurs s'étaient de nombreuses fois réunis.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai promis à ta femme de te ramener vivant ?

James leva les yeux au ciel puis entra.

\- Bonjour Boris ! s'exclama-t-il à l'attention du gérant.

Ce dernier leur sourit largement.

\- Je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas morts, tous les deux !

\- La femme de Jesse l'avait enfermé et je viens juste de le libérer. On est venu fêter ça !

Boris partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant.

\- Votre table est libre. Installez-vous, j'arrive tout de suite.

Sirius et James se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle et prirent place à une table qui leur offrait un parfait point d'observation, même si pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'eux et un homme installé au bar.

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Boris vint leur apporter une carte chacun puis retourna à ses occupations.

Sirius glissa un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur du dépliant, y découvrit une feuille de parchemin soigneusement pliée qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître dans la poche intérieur de sa cape.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre comme les autres fois, Boris, dit-il fortement. Tu m'accompagnes Jesse ?

\- Évidemment, Alfie.

Sirius retint de justesse sa grimace : ils avaient toujours fait en sorte de rester discrets quand ils étaient en mission pour l'Ordre, mais depuis que Dumbledore avait parlé de la prophétie aux Potter, ils ne pouvaient plus envisager une seule sortie sous leur vraie identité. Ce soir, James – _Jesse –_ était aussi roux qu'un Weasley et portait des lentilles, tandis qu'il avait opté pour une crinière châtain et une barbe de plusieurs jours. Merlin soit remercié qu'ils soient tous les deux doués en métamorphose.

Boris leur apporta finalement leur commande, récupéra ses menus avec un clin d'oeil et les laissa tranquille. Sirius porta son verre à ses lèvres sans lâcher l'homme du regard : Boris était un échalas d'une quarantaine d'années à l'accent irlandais prononcé. Il y avait de cela deux ans, une bande de Mangemorts avaient essayé de s'en prendre à lui un soir où les Maraudeurs étaient présents. James, Remus, Peter et lui s'étaient immédiatement levés pour échanger quelques sorts avec les ânes de sieur Voldemort. Boris avait alors compris dans quel camp ils se trouvaient et s'était proposé de garder un œil sur le Chemin de Traverse pour eux... Et de laisser une oreille traîner quand des Mangemorts se rencontraient dans son établissement.

\- Alors, où ça en est avec Judy ?

Sirius, qui était en train de boire, avala de travers et toussa longuement pour retrouver son souffle.

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Le visage inquiet de James trouva un lourd écho en lui et il but à nouveau une gorgée, juste pour que l'alcool atténue la peur et la douleur.

…

 **Mercredi 4 Février 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il vit Judy sursauter légèrement dans le fauteuil de l'Oncle Alphard où elle s'était installée. Elle posa sur lui un regard grave qui lui fit comprendre bien plus en un dixième de seconde qu'en une discussion de plusieurs heures.

\- A peine un quart d'heure. Tu reviens d'où ?

\- J'ai été me promener, histoire que ma moto ne rouille pas, dit-il tout en posant son casque et sa veste sur une chaise.

Il vint s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça peut aller... Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pas trop mal je suppose...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes sans qu'ils ne puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je me suis renseignée hier, dit-elle finalement. Pour l'avortement.

Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge soudainement sèche et serrée. Il n'aimait pas ce mot.

\- Et ?

\- On a jusqu'à la fin du troisième mois de grossesse pour se décider. J'ai... J'ai pris un rendez-vous pour qu'ils puissent déterminer depuis combien de temps je suis enceinte.

\- D'accord... C'est quand ?

\- Dans trois jours, à dix heures.

Il hocha la tête machinalement, son esprit se focalisant sur des détails pour éviter de trop se pencher sur la véritable question, tout en sachant qu'il faudrait bien y passer à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Tu viendras ?

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Judy lui fit relever la tête.

\- Bien sûr. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

Elle sembla soulagée, et il lui en voulut l'espace de quelques secondes d'avoir pu penser qu'il la laisserait se débrouiller toute seule face à ce problème, avant de se souvenir qu'à peine quatre mois plus tôt, il avait fui quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Ce serait bien que tu viennes.

Il la détailla alors qu'elle fixait ses mains : il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la Judy qu'il connaissait, cette jeune femme dynamique et pleine d'assurance, à la bonne humeur communicative. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air éteinte et vide d'énergie, comme si cet enfant en elle la dévorait de l'intérieur. Sirius se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : la prendre dans ses bras ? Lui dire que tout allait s'arranger ? Ou discuter avec elle de la décision qu'ils allaient prendre ? Il n'était décidément pas doué quand il s'agissait de réconforter quelqu'un... Qu'aurait fait James à sa place ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, aussi choisit-il de prendre la main de Judy.

\- Ça ne va pas si bien que ça, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il avec une grimace.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Tu as parlé avec ton oncle et ton père ?

\- Ouais... Mon père n'a rien dit mais Burt a promis de te tuer.

\- Quel homme charmant. S'il n'était pas moldu, ma mère l'adorerait.

Judy eut un petit sourire avant de froncer les sourcils :

\- Les Potter sont au courant, pas vrai ?

\- Lily a juré de me tuer si jamais je n'assume pas mes responsabilités comme il faut.

Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux durant une longue minute et quand elle les rouvrit, Sirius vit la détermination briller dans son regard.

\- Tu sais, j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, j'ai toujours l'impression que l'avortement reste la meilleure solution.

Sirius serra les dents pour encaisser ses paroles et se maudit de n'avoir aucun argument éclairé pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.

\- On est trop jeunes. Tu ne travailles pas. J'ai un boulot de serveuse dans une boîte de nuit... Tu... On... Avoir un enfant, ça se choisit, non ? Tu imagines dire à ce gosse qu'il n'était qu'un concours de circonstance quand il sera plus grand ?

\- Pourtant, c'est le cas. Et il mérite autant qu'un autre d'avoir sa chance sur cette planète.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord pour que j'avorte, c'est ça ?

Sirius soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je... Je n'aime pas l'idée de tuer un bébé. Même si je sais qu'on ne peut pas le garder non plus. Et l'abandonner ? Je... On lui laisserait toutes ses chances. Si on lui trouve une bonne famille...

\- On ne peut pas l'abandonner, Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon père a été abandonné à la naissance et il en souffre encore aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas faire ça à cet enfant.

Le visage fermé de Judy lui fit comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister.

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il la savait enceinte, Sirius essaya de s'imaginer papa sans y parvenir. Avoir un enfant était un pari sur l'avenir, à commencer par le temps que durerait leur relation. Avoir un enfant, c'était un contrat à vie, sans retour en arrière possible.

Il n'était pas James. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Judy dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il était convaincu qu'ils passeraient le reste de leurs jours ensemble, qu'ils se marieraient et que la vie serait alors douce et tranquille.

Depuis ses seize ans, il vivait au jour le jour et la guerre qui rongeait le pays lui avait appris que c'était sans doute le meilleur moyen de ne rien regretter.

\- L'avortement, c'est la moins mauvaise des solutions pour tout le monde, pas vrai ?

Judy eut une grimace triste et acquiesça en silence.

...

\- Vous avez pris votre décision alors ?

Sirius soupira et se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise.

\- On peut dire ça... On attend le rendez-vous pour savoir si c'est encore possible et après...

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

Sirius aurait préféré éluder la question implicite, mais le regard insistant que son frère de cœur posait sur lui l'incitait à se confier. Comme toujours.

\- Tu me crois si je te dis que c'était exactement ce genre de problèmes que je m'étais juré d'éviter ?

\- Etant donné ta carrière de coureur de jupons, c'est un peu contradictoire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as eu de la chance que ça ne te soit pas arrivé plus tôt, c'est tout.

\- Ça change rien au problème.

\- C'est sûr.

Sirius voulut demander à James ce qu'il ferait dans sa situation mais la porte du pub s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur un nouveau client.

\- Qu'est-ce que Snivellus fait ici ? marmonna James le plus bas possible.

\- Tu te poses vraiment la question ou c'est juste pour meubler la conversation ? ironisa-t-il pour toute réponse.

James grimaça et Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'une rencontre entre un Mangemort et un informateur dévoyé du Ministère aurait lieu aux alentours de dix-neuf heure. Sirius avait invité James pour cette petit mission, histoire qu'il ne tourne pas cinglé en Ecosse, ou finisse par avoir raison de la patience de Lily.

\- Notre premier Mangemort ponctuel, releva-t-il avec ironie, arrachant un regard sombre à James.

Rogue alla s'installer à la table la plus éloignée de la leur et ne tarda pas à commander une bièraubeurre.

\- Pour revenir à mon petit problème. Tu ferais quoi, toi ?

\- Je garderais le petit.

\- D'accord. Et si ta chérie ne voulait pas le garder ?

\- Je crois que je lui trouverais une gentille famille pour qu'il ait une belle vie.

\- Ouais, ça aussi c'est exclu.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes alors ?

Sirius lui envoya un regard noir avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. James le dévisagea longuement avant de lui répondre.

\- Très bien... Judy est quand même plus... concernée que toi. C'est un truc de filles les grossesses et si ça venait à tourner au vinaigre entre vous deux, c'est elle qui se retrouverait avec le petit à élever. Alors si j'étais à ta place, je me rangerais à sa décision et j'essaierais de la soutenir au mieux.

Sirius ne fut pas étonné par la réponse de son meilleur-ami. Ses parents s'étaient appliqués à lui transmettre tout un tas de principes, dont une droiture parfois gênante, et depuis qu'il s'était marié, James avait terminé de se transformer en parfait gentleman. Le gamin insolent et prétentieux de leurs jeunes années avait bel et bien disparu.

\- Je crois que le rendez-vous galant de notre petit serpent arrive, souffla James, les yeux rivés sur la porte vitrée du pub qui laissait deviner une silhouette.

\- Voyez-vous ça...

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, dévoilant une jeune femme blonde un peu plus âgée qu'eux. Ils la suivirent du regard alors qu'elle rejoignait Rogue : elle était menue et pas très grande, mais plutôt élégante avec ses chaussures rouge à talons, et son tailleur moldu dont la jupe arrivait au-dessus du genou. Rogue se leva, lui serra la main en rougissant largement, puis aida la jeune femme à enlever sa cape avec des gestes maladroits.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée à la gauche de leur ancien camarade de classe, Sirius la détailla aussi discrètement que possible : le visage de l'inconnue lui disait quelque chose, il en était certain. La fille éclata d'un rire haut perché, trop fort pour être naturel, et la mémoire lui revint comme par magie.

\- Elle travaille au département des Transports Magiques, souffla-t-il. C'est la secrétaire du type que j'ai vu pour passer ma cheminée en internationale.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oh oui. Elle m'a ouvertement dragué. Ainsi que tous les autres gars qui sont passés avant moi. Snivellus va se faire manger tout cru.

\- Ça lui fera pas de mal... On décolle ?

Sirius pencha la tête, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne pouvait vraiment rien entendre de la discussion entre le faux petit couple, puis termina son verre d'une seule traite.

\- Vous partez déjà les gars ?

\- Le devoir nous appelle Boris, claironna James.  
\- Vraiment ?

\- Il dit ça parce qu'il n'a pas la permission de vingt heures et qu'il ne veut pas que ça se sache, se moqua Sirius en réglant la note.

Boris leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit un signe de la main quand ils quittèrent le pub.

\- Bien. Voldemort a infiltré le service des Cheminées, dit James, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le Chaudron Baveur pour regagner le monde moldu. Ça explique certaines choses.

\- Ouais... Il n'y a peut-être pas de taupe chez nous au final.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr...  
\- L'avenir nous le dira.

\- Comme tu dis. En tout cas, c'en est fini des coups de cheminette.

\- Je le crains, très cher.

Ils échangèrent un regard grave et terminèrent le reste du chemin dans un silence pensif qui ne leur ressemblait pas...

…

 **Vendredi 6 Février 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix distribuait des sourires tout juste polis depuis une heure et s'agaçait de reconnaître des visages qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Ranatus avait été un homme très respecté dans la communauté magique, ajoutant de nouvelles lettres de noblesses au nom des Lestrange, et sa popularité n'avait été entachée d'aucun scandale malgré des idées que certains jugeaient trop conservatrices.

Seulement, elle n'acceptait pas que des arrivistes profitent de la veillée suivant l'enterrement pour lier des relations professionnelles sous son nez, ce qui était le cas de tous les fonctionnaires qui lui présentaient ses condoléances sur un ton cordial.

Merlin, son beau-père était décédé, Radolphus et Rabastan avaient perdu un père aimant. La moindre des choses était de respecter leur deuil.

Elle aurait dû se montrer plus ferme avec Rabastan quand il lui avait présenté la liste des invités. La veillée était traditionnellement réservée à la famille et aux amis proches. On se souvenait des anecdotes et des bons souvenirs, on notifiait les grands accomplissements du défunt sur un livre d'or qui irait rejoindre les archives de la famille à Gringotts.

Ce défilé était ridicule, en plus d'être inutile.

\- Tu as ton regard des mauvais jours, Bella. Un problème ?

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur en haussant un sourcil délicat, feignant de ne pas comprendre sa remarque malgré le fond évident de vérité. Narcissa était une fine observatrice et elle la connaissait sans doute mieux que Rodolphus.

\- Ranatus est décédé.

Elle inclina la tête avec respect.

\- Et notre communauté a perdu un grand homme. Notre père le tenait en haute estime.

Bellatrix ne put retenir un rictus à la mention de Cygnus. Malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait eu pour son père, Narcissa se trompait si elle pensait qu'être estimé par lui était un compliment. Cygnus n'avait jamais tutoyé la cheville de Ranatus, et ceci dans bien des domaines.

Un serveur passa près d'elles et Narcissa attrapa un verre de vin blanc. Bellatrix déclina l'offre, se souvenant trop bien des conseils du gynécomage qui avait suivi sa dernière grossesse.

 _Pas d'alcool. Pas de tabac. Pas de Magie Noire. Le moins possible de café. Et pas d'auto-prescription de potion._

Cela n'avait pas fait une grosse différence, mais elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Viviane toute puissante ! Tu es enceinte ?!

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de confirmer l'intuition de sa cadette, Narcissa l'attira contre elle et elle sentit une larme qui n'était pas à elle sur sa joue.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Bellatrix, souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Ses paroles l'étonnèrent car elle savait que Narcissa n'avait pas apprécié de lui offrir sa fertilité et le rituel avait été éprouvant pour elle. Pendant un moment, elle avait même pensé que sa cadette risquait de couper les ponts avec elle.

\- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle en croisant le regard gris de Narcissa.

Sa jeune sœur eut un sourire triste et sa main effleura son ventre.

\- J'aurais aimé offrir une sœur ou un frère à Draco... souffla-t-elle. Mais je t'ai vue traversée tant d'épreuves et de déceptions ces dernières années que j'ai finalement réalisé que tu méritais cet enfant plus que moi. Mon fils est parfait. Ton enfant et lui formeront une fratrie malgré tout. Je suis heureuse pour toi, Bellatrix. Sincèrement.

Bellatrix attrapa la main de Narcissa, son cœur battant plus vite et des larmes firent briller ses yeux.

\- Merci, Cissy.

\- La famille est là pour ça, Bella.

…

 **Samedi 7 Février 1981, St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius reposa un énième magazine sur la petite table qui lui faisait face et croisa les bras sur son torse pour s'occuper les mains. A ses côtés, Judy était aussi immobile qu'une statue et fixait le ventre d'une femme enceinte à l'autre bout de la pièce depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Il soupira, commença à taper du pied sur le sol dans un tic nerveux et vérifia l'heure à nouveau, réalisant avec effroi que seulement deux minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Pour éviter de tourner fou, il recommença à parcourir la pièce du regard : Judy avait pris rendez-vous dans un hôpital moldu, et ils patientaient depuis une demi-heure dans une pièce défraîchie en compagnie de femmes enceintes et de quelques maris, tandis que des enfants en bas âges s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça avec ta jambe ? T'as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Sirius sursauta et découvrit une petite fille devant lui. Elle le fixait avec des yeux curieux et il se sentit fondre devant son visage en forme de cœur qui lui rappela Tonks.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle n'avait pas cinq ans mais elle fronçait déjà les sourcils d'un air sérieux, comme si la question qu'elle avait posé nécessitait une réponse immédiate.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Elle eut un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

\- Et bien...

\- Attends, je vais chercher mes jouets !

La fillette courut jusqu'à sa mère, une femme bien plus âgée que lui et qui devait attendre un deuxième enfant. Sirius vit la petite fille fouiller dans un sac à dos bleu et jaune puis revenir vers lui avec plus de jouets qu'elle ne semblait pouvoir en porter. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Sirius se retrouva avec une licorne dans une main et un pantin articulé dans l'autre.

\- Alors lui c'est Woody et là, c'est Bouton d'Or, présenta-t-elle. Woody doit sauver son amie Jessie (elle montra une poupée rousse) qui a été enlevée par le méchant Docteur Côte de Porc (Sirius trouva qu'effectivement, le cochon en plastique avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas). Ah, et il y aussi Buzz !

En quelques phrases, la petite fille continua à lui expliquer la situation critique dans laquelle se trouvait tous ses jouets et il se résolut à assumer le rôle qu'elle attendait de lui.

S'engagea alors une bataille sans merci au cours de laquelle le méchant Docteur Côte de Porc faillit l'emporter en libérant un terrible dinosaure en guise de diversion. Sirius réussit à convaincre la petite qu'une corne de licorne était largement assez pointu pour traverser le cuir du monstre et tandis qu'il retenait la bête, Buzz (il n'avait pas tout compris le concernant) avait déployé ses ailes mécaniques pour partir à la poursuite de leur ennemi et de sa prisonnière. Mais le Docteur avait...

\- Sirius, c'est à nous.

Il se figea au moment où Bouton d'Or allait porter l'attaque finale et releva la tête vers sa petite-amie. Elle souriait largement, visiblement amusée par son comportement, tout comme une bonne partie des occupants de la salle d'attente.

\- Laisse-moi deux minutes, dit-il.

Bouton d'Or reprit sa course, évita un coup de dents qui manqua de lui arracher une patte et Woody lança une pierre dans l'oeil de leur ennemi. Le dinosaure grogna de douleur, trébucha... Au terme d'un bon prodigieux, Bouton d'Or ficha sa corne pile au niveau de son cœur !

\- Prends ça, sale bête ! Je dois y aller princesse. Sois sans pitié avec ce Docteur Côte de Porc !

La petite hocha la tête, lui fit une signe de la main et reprit son jeu là où il l'avait interrompue. Sirius se dépêcha de rejoindre Judy et adressa un salut de tête poli à la dame qui était venue les chercher.

\- Par ici.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de Judy alors que la réalité le rattrapait. Il n'était pas venu ici pour amuser une petite-fille, aussi adorable soit-elle, mais pour soutenir sa petite-amie.

\- Tu étais très convaincant en super Cow-Boy, souffla-t-elle à son oreille tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu trouves ? J'ai eu du mal à m'approprier le personnage pourtant... J'étais plus inspiré par cette licorne. Elle avait un côté puncheur avec ses narines en forme de cœur.

Judy rit tout bas et Sirius s'en félicita. La jeune femme broyait du noir depuis le début de la semaine et il essuyait plus d'échecs que de succès quand il essayait de lui remonter le moral.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un bureau jouxtant une salle d'examen où un lit était installé près d'une machine munie d'un écran. Sirius s'assit en face d'un bureau où était installé un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Légèrement plus petit que lui, il avait un visage qui transpirait la gentillesse et incitait à la confiance. Malgré lui, Sirius lui trouva un air de _Remus Lupin,_ quelque part dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Wilson.

Judy et lui se contentèrent de secouer la tête.

\- Bien, d'après le dossier que vous avez remis à votre arrivée, il s'agit du premier rendez-vous. Miss Adler, à quand remontent vos dernières règles ?

Sirius vit Judy faire cette petite grimace ennuyée qu'elle avait toujours quand il lui posait une question à laquelle elle ne voulait pas répondre.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre... Un mois, peut-être deux... Je n'ai jamais fait trop attention à ça.

Sirius cessa d'écouter de trop près la conversation et préféra regarder autour de lui. Tout cet attirail moldu lui était inconnu et il se demandait vraiment à quoi pouvait bien servir certains des instruments qui étaient entreposés dans une vitrine sur sa gauche.

\- Avant que je ne vous examine, vous avez des questions ?

Sirius reporta son attention sur Judy et le Docteur Wilson. Sa petite-amie semblait guetter son approbation avant d'aborder la vraie raison de leur visite.

 _Alors si j'étais à ta place, je me rangerais à sa décision et j'essaierais de la soutenir au mieux._

Les paroles de James avaient force de loi et il hocha la tête, avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme pour lui prouver qu'il la soutenait.

\- Nous... Nous ne pensons pas garder le bébé, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le docteur Wilson bascula contre le dossier de son siège et son visage devint terriblement sérieux.

\- C'est une décision qui n'est pas sans conséquence, Miss Adler.

\- Je sais.

Son ton était plus décidé, mais le docteur ne sembla pas plus convaincu pour autant. Il croisa les mains et appuya son menton dessus, son regard plus scrutateur que jamais.

\- Les risques ne sont pas anodins... Saignements importants, risques d'infection, endommagement du col de l'utérus... Dans certains cas, cela a entraîné la perforation de l'utérus, voir même la mort de la patiente. Quelques études font état d'une baisse de la fertilité.

Sirius se sentit pâlir face à la liste des scénarios catastrophes, tandis qu'un froid terrible se diffusait dans ses veines à l'idée d'être responsable de la mort de Judy. S'il s'était voilé la face au début de leur relation, il savait désormais que la vie sans elle ne serait plus tout à fait la même.

La main de Judy dans la sienne se mit à trembler, et un coup d'oeil vers elle lui apprit que s'il était particulièrement inquiet, elle était profondément terrifiée.

Wilson eut une drôle d'expression, comme s'il retenait une expression victorieuse, et Sirius comprit pourquoi Lily lui avait fait promettre de ne pas juger Judy si elle se décidait pour l'avortement. Si l'acte était légal, il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'était pas populaire.

Il ouvrit la bouche sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Wilson essayait de faire peur à Judy, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas un fan de l'avortement. Il avait horreur qu'on fasse souffrir sa famille, de quelque façon que ce soit.

\- Et les risques pour l'accouchement ? S'il est trop tard ?

Wilson lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé de travers et ce fut à son tour de retenir une expression satisfaite.

\- Saignements importants qui peuvent contraindre à l'ablation de l'utérus, infections, dépression post-partum... Parfois, la mère ou l'enfant ne survivent pas.

A ses côtés, Judy rejeta ses épaules en arrière et il serra sa main. Son regard était de nouveau décidé et le moldu eut un soupir de défaite.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire une échographie pour vérifier à combien de semaines de grossesse vous en êtes. Si l'intervention est possible, je vous expliquerais la procédure.

\- Et s'il est trop tard ? se surprit à demander Sirius.

Le docteur marqua une pause et les détailla l'un après l'autre.

\- S'il est trop tard, vous aurez environ six mois pour réfléchir à ce que vous allez décider, dit-il en se levant. Sachez toutefois que notre hôpital est en relation avec les services sociaux.

Sa réponse sembla aussi rassurer Judy et Sirius l'imita quand elle se leva à son tour pour suivre le moldu dans la pièce adjacente. Il resta sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas très bien s'il pouvait rentrer lui aussi et s'il devait faire quelque chose en particulier. Judy s'installa sur l'espèce de lit, releva le bas de son pull pour découvrir son ventre, puis lui fit signe de la rejoindre.  
Déjà, le docteur Wilson déposait une gelée bleuté sur la peau de Judy et tournait l'écran vers lui. Au moment où il posa un instrument sur son ventre, Judy eut un soupir triste et bascula sa tête en arrière pour fixer le plafond avec attention, comme si ce qu'il se déroulait dans la pièce ne la concernait plus.

L'examen dura plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le docteur Wilson resta muet comme une tombe et seul des froncements de sourcils de plus en plus nombreux trahissaient ses pensées. Des pensées que Sirius aurait bien aimé pouvoir lire...

\- Bien, s'exclama-t-il soudainement avant d'éteindre l'appareil et de poser plusieurs serviettes en papier sur la table. Je vous laisse essuyer ça puis me rejoindre à mon bureau ?

Sirius se demanda si la jeune femme avait entendu alors qu'elle restait sans réaction.

\- Judy, ça va ?

Elle lui adressa un vague geste de la main avant de se redresser sur un coude. Elle nettoya la gelée bleue en silence puis se leva à la façon d'un automate.

Sirius l'imita, un peu plus inquiet qu'il voulait bien le reconnaître. Toute cette histoire prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait décidément pas et l'air affairé du docteur ne fit que renforcer cette impression.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui n'est pas normal ? demanda Judy d'une voix faible.

Le moldu appuya ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts au niveau de son visage.

\- Votre grossesse semble suivre son cours et tout est normal de ce point de vue là. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que vous en êtes à un stade plus avancé que ce vous pensiez.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il est trop tard pour l'avortement ?

Il avait parlé en même temps que Judy, sans savoir si ça pouvait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- L'intervention est encore possible mais il ne faut plus traîner. En général, j'oriente les patientes qui souhaitent avorter vers une psychologue afin que personne ne puisse plus douter de sa décision. Une fois que la grossesse est interrompue, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible.

Sirius dévisagea le médecin puis Judy, notant tour à tour l'expression préoccupée du médecin, et celle torturée de la jeune femme.

Finalement, Judy se redressa d'un coup et repoussa ses mèches blondes en arrière d'un geste impatient.

\- Nous avons pris notre décision, dit-elle d'une voix où il aurait été vain de chercher de l'émotion. Que proposez-vous ?

Sirius esquiva le regard que lui lança le moldu et préféra se concentrer sur ses mains.

 _C'est un truc de filles les grossesses. Alors si j'étais à ta place, je me rangerais à sa décision et j'essaierais de la soutenir au mieux._

\- Je peux vous libérer un rendez-vous dans trois jours, à onze heures, pour un deuxième bilan. Si vous souhaitez toujours avorter, l'intervention aura lieu dans la soirée.

\- C'est parfait.

Le médecin sembla ravaler une protestation puis commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau.

\- Je vais vous expliquer comment on va procéder dans ce cas.

Sirius tenta de suivre la discussion pendant quelques minutes mais fut bientôt perdu à cause du jargon moldu et médical. En outre, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la culpabilité qui avait élu domicile au fond de sa gorge, comme si un monstre invisible s'était installée sur sa poitrine et empêchait l'air de circuler normalement dans ses poumons. Machinalement, il commença à taper du pied.

 _Pourquoi tu fais ça avec ta jambe ? Tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes ?_

Il se figea et ne put retenir une grimace triste en repensant à la petite-fille de la salle d'attente. Il s'était bien amusée avec elle et il devait reconnaître que depuis qu'Harry était né, la vision qu'il avait des bébés s'était nettement améliorée.

Ils n'étaient pas tous de petits monstres braillards et il y avait quelque chose de véritablement magique quand on voyait à quel point ils changeaient en l'espace de quelques jours.

Le bruit que fit la chaise de Judy quand elle se leva le sortit de ses rêveries et Sirius salua le docteur Wilson un peu plus froidement que nécessaire.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir été trahi.

...

 **Mardi 10 Février 1981, St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius descendit de la voiture du père de Judy sans plus s'étonner d'être encore en vie. L'homme conduisait comme un inconscient, osant des manœuvres à coup sûr interdites par le code de la route moldu et passant par des chemins qui n'en étaient pas, mais il semblait aussi doté d'une chance insolente...

Ou alors Judy lui lançait un sortilège avant qu'il ne prenne le volant, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exclu.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Judy.

Sirius se retourna en entendant les paroles de Grant alors que l'homme enlaçait sa fille, dans un geste qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'étreinte d'un ours tant la silhouette de Judy était frêle comparée à celle de son père.

Judy finit par se dégager et embrassa son oncle sur la joue avant de le rejoindre.

\- Je dois sortir vers vingt heures normalement.

\- On a des trucs à faire en ville mais on sera revenu à temps, grogna Burt.

\- On habite à une demi-heure de route, vous pouvez très bien rentrer...

\- Puisque je te dis qu'on a des choses à faire en ville. Et file, tu vas être en retard.

Sirius la vit lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle le rejoignait. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida en direction du bâtiment imposant à une centaine de mètres.

Ils marchèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de cette situation. Il avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment réel. Lui, un sorcier Sang Pur, accompagnait sa petite-amie dans un hôpital moldu...

Quand sa vie avait-elle pris un virage aussi serré ?

Il gravit les marches qui menaient au hall de l'établissement et détailla machinalement les personnes qui quittaient l'hôpital. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent plus de temps que nécessaire sur un couple à peine plus âgés qu'eux.

La femme tenait un nourrisson contre elle comme s'il s'agissait de son plus précieux trésor.

Sirius ralentit son pas malgré lui et il se figea quand il croisa le regard de l'homme.

Le temps se gauchit et il se tourna vers Judy, accrochant un regard identique au sien.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui leur arrivait, ils s'enfuirent en courant, traversèrent le parking comme si Voldemort lui-même étaient à leurs trousses, puis gagnèrent les rues plus animées de la petite ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle au milieu d'une place anonyme mais trouvèrent encore la force d'éclater d'un rire libérateur.

Quand ils se furent calmés, Sirius attrapa le visage de Judy en coupe et l'embrassa comme jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassée. Cette fois, il y avait une promesse sur laquelle il n'aurait pas su mettre de mots.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, se surprenant de trouver ces trois mots si faciles à dire.

Elle sourit, lui caressa tendrement la joue, ses yeux bleus nuits plus magnifiques que jamais alors qu'ils se perdaient dans le gris des siens.

\- Moi aussi. Et c'est une bonne chose. Parce qu'on vient de faire un sacré pari.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, desserra son étreinte et l'entraîna vers le magasin de l'autre côté de la place. La vitrine présentait les dernières layettes à la mode et Sirius sourit plus largement encore en découvrant une peluche en forme de chien noir parmi les quelques jouets mis en avant.

\- Après vous, Miss Adler, dit-il en ouvrant largement la porte.

Judy se fendit d'un nouvel éclat de rire et entra dans la boutique.

…

 **Mardi 10 Février 1981, Manoir Rosier.**

Bellatrix était installée autour d'une large table à la droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En face d'elle, Fenrhir Greyback avait obtenu un honneur qu'il ne méritait certainement pas étant donné le monstre inhumain qu'il était, mais Bellatrix avait bien compris qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'habitue à composer avec la présence du loup-garou.  
La loi qui encadrait encore plus sévèrement les lycanthropes était passée en milieu d'après-midi, leur assurant le soutien de ces bêtes jusqu'à la victoire. Le Lord Noir leur accordait protection en échange de leur aide durant les attaques, et avait promis de supprimer toutes les lois à leur encontre quand il accéderait au pouvoir.

Le massacre des Bones avait parfaitement joué son rôle.

\- La Cause est sur la bonne voie. Je pense qu'une fois que l'Ordre du Phénix sera anéantie, plus rien ne nous empêchera de porter le coup final en débarrassant le Ministère de la Magie de tous les incompétents qui le gèrent. Nos rangs sont plus fournis que celui du camp adverse et nous allons en profiter pour les épuiser. La Guerre des Géants nous a appris que nos ennemis ne sont pas aussi endurants et préparés que nous le sommes. Il va falloir les épuiser pour les pousser à commettre des erreurs. Bartémius, où en sont nos jeunes recrues ?

Bellatrix se tourna vers son protégé et ne fut pas surprise de lui trouver un visage serein. Elle avait supervisé de loin la formation d'une vingtaine de jeunes gens, héritiers de grandes familles de Sang-Purs, comme le fils aîné de Rowle, ou des sangs-mêlés que le Maître avait recruté à cause d'un quelconque talent, et elle savait donc que Bartémius s'était montré intraitable avec eux, testant leur loyauté comme elle l'avait fait avec lui, et s'assurant qu'ils aient bien compris ce qu'on attendait d'eux. Leur niveau de duel restait un peu faible à son goût, mais mettre en jeu leur vie lors des attaques les ferait progresser bien plus vite que des heures de cours théoriques.

\- Ils sont prêts Monseigneur. Ils attendent avec impatience le moment où ils pourront vous prouver leur foi dans notre Cause.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de chacun d'entre vous.

Sans surprise, Bellatrix se retrouva en charge de l'organisation de l'attaque principale à Belfast, Lucius s'occuperait de ravager les environs de Londres, Dolohov récupéra Edinburgh et Travers, Gloucester. Les attaques se devraient d'être simultanées, destructives et répétées. Elle aurait à sa disposition plusieurs bataillons d'Inféris, quelques Acromentulas, trois Géants vivant dans les régions montagneuses d'Irlande et une grande partie des jeunes recrues.

Il lui imposa encore la présence de Greyback et sa grimace n'échappa à personne, le loup-garou y compris.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de renforcer ma meute, Maître, pour soutenir votre effort de guerre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un geste impatient.

\- Prélève autant de moldus qu'il te faut, Greyback, mais aucun sorcier. Suis-je bien clair ?

Le loup-garou ne sembla pas apprécier d'être ainsi limité dans son choix, mais Bellatrix savait qu'il s'en tiendrait aux Ordres du Lord s'il voulait que sa _Meute_ ait sa ration de chair fraîche lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

A la fin de la réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit apparaître un verre emplie d'un vin rouge – qu'elle devina excellent rien qu'à son odeur – devant chacun d'eux et se leva.

\- J'ai perdu un excellent serviteur cette semaine. Ranatus Lestrange a été l'un des tous premiers Chevalier de Walpurgis. Il a servi notre Cause de bien des façons. Sa loyauté et sa dévotion étaient sans limite et je sais qu'il les a brillamment transmises à ses deux fils, Rodolphus et Rabastan, ainsi qu'à sa belle-fille, Bellatrix. Je lève ce verre à sa mémoire.

Bellatrix approuva le discours de son Maître d'un hochement de tête solennel et s'autorisa à boire une gorgée de son propre verre.

\- Bellatrix, un mot en privé.

Tandis que les autres Mangemorts quittaient la salle de réception du Manoir Rosier, Bellatrix resta assise à sa place. Son Maître se versa un second verre du délicieux cru.

\- Tu attends un enfant, n'est-ce pas, Bellatrix ?

Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise qu'il le sache déjà. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un excellent _Legilimens_ et elle ne dérobait jamais ses pensées. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à la confiance qu'il lui accordait.

\- Oui, Maître. Grâce à vous, Monseigneur. Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Il aurait été dommage que la nouvelle génération soit privée de l'alliance du sang des Black et des Lestrange. Je sais que Ranatus aurait été transporté par cette annonce.

\- Il l'a été, Monseigneur. Savoir que sa lignée continuait après lui a adouci ses souffrances. Il est parti sereinement.

Un silence s'installa le temps que son Maître déguste le vin rouge. Bellatrix lui glissa un rapide coup d'oeil, et la vision de son profil séduisant et de ses lèvres rendues carmin par le liquide lui procura une sensation aussi étourdissante que l'alcool.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le Maître des Ténèbres, elle regrettait parfois d'être une femme mariée...

\- Je pense plus raisonnable que tu ne te rendes pas à Belfast lors de l'attaque. Par respect pour Ranatus, je ne veux pas que le futur héritier Lestrange soit à risque. Qui penses-tu capable de mener nos troupes sur le terrain ?

Bellatrix fut contrariée par la décision de son Maître, mais se rangea à ses arguments avisés, parfaitement identiques à ceux que Rolf avait récité à chacune de ses grossesses quand elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et partait se battre pour la Cause.

Cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Le Lord Noir lui-même lui avait offert une chance, peut-être la dernière, elle ne pouvait pas la gaspiller.

\- Rodolphus sera parfaitement à même d'appliquer mes plans, Monseigneur.

\- Très bien. Je te laisse le soin de le lui annoncer. Tu peux prendre congé.

Elle se leva, lissa les pans de sa robe prune, puis se retira après s'être inclinée avec respect.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon là j'avoue, personne n'est si surpris que ça, si ?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) Je suis toujours sur mon chapitre pas funky** (les Londubat, tout ça tout ça) **et je galère à mort** (il y a des chapitres comme ça... Je promets pas un chef d'oeuvre).

 **Et attendant, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **Blacker et leur heureux événement.**

 **Vos paris sur la réaction de James.**

 **Vos théories sur le « comment je vais goupiller ça dans la suite ».**

Autre chose : **PETIT JEU CONCOURS CETTE SEMAINE**. Il y a un grand nombre de guests stars dans ce chapitre. **Ceux ou celles qui les trouvent tous (ou presque tous parce que il y en a un difficile) aura la scène « Saint Valentin » sauce Blacker par PM** (modulo vous avez un compte... Ce qui prend environ 1 minutes à créer sur ce site – et c'est vachement pratique de recevoir les alertes de mise à jour directos dans la boîte mail... C'est la lectrice qui parle ^^).

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute et aux heures habituelles (normalement).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 10/07/2016_


	20. Stars: Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Ginny Weasley :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !^Tu avais bien deviné pour les guest stars ! (Dommage que tu n'ais pas de compte sur le site, je t'aurais envoyer la récompense...). En tout cas, je suis contente que le dénouement pour Blacker t'ait plu ^^ J'aime beaucoup la scène où ils s'enfuient aussi. Ça les résume bien ^^ La réaction de James est dans ce chapitre (j'en suis plutôt fière ^^). Voili ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre (la récompense est à la fin, parce que quand même ^^). Bonne lecture !

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Il t'en manque quelques uns quand même:p Mais tu en as repéré pas mal ! Surprise pour le Blacker ! Oui, un enfant en temps de guerre, ce n'est pas le plus raisonnable qui soit, mais ni Sirius, ni Judy ne sont très raisonnables quand on y regarde bien (un peu trop impulsifs pour leur propre bien...). La réaction de James est dans ce chapitre (j'en suis plutôt fière pour le coup ^^). Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture;)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** , **Ginny Weasely, Sundae Vanille et Eve et Zod'a** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Alors cette semaine, petit chapitre bien mignon. Le dernier à l'être autant pour un moment donc profitez mes petits ! (non parce que faut pas pousser quand même, c'est la guerre!). Vous trouverez un James Potter dans toute sa splendeur et je l'adore !

Les réponses du jeu concours de la semaine dernière : spécial dédicace à Toy Story avec la petite Bonnie et ses jouets (Buzz, Woody, Bayonne, Rex, Jessie, Bouton d'Or) et à Docteur House (mais plus subtile) avec le Docteur Wilson. Le passage spécial est à la fin, après les crédits:p

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 20**

 _«_ _When you can't find your way and all around you walks as deep and grey.  
The stars fall from above and you're barely holding on my love.  
Giving it my best shot, baby, your love's got all that I need.  
Here crying from the rooftops.  
Nothing can stop us if we believe.  
Here giving it my best shot, baby, I find that we can be free.  
When you're here with me_. _»_

 _(Best shot – Birdy & James Young)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 11 Février,** **La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Dans ses bras, Judy n'avait pas eu ce problème. Sa respiration tranquille lui semblait plus profonde que toutes les nuits de la semaine passée, et le pli entre ses yeux s'était estompé. La décision qu'ils avaient pris le matin même l'avait libérée d'une angoisse qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Au cours de la journée, son sourire était revenu, accompagné de son ironie tranchante et de sa confiance en elle.

Sa métamorphose l'avait convaincu qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait.

Grant Adler semblait parfaitement d'accord avec lui. En les voyant revenir à la voiture avec plusieurs heures d'avance, les bras chargés de paquets, le biker avait attiré sa fille unique dans une dangereuse embrassade et il était certain d'avoir vu une larme échapper au géant. Burt, lui, avait bien failli tourner de l'oeil à la nouvelle et avait mis près d'un quart d'heure à se remettre de ses émotions. Les deux hommes avaient ensuite insisté pour qu'ils fêtent l'heureux événement au restaurant, et Judy s'était écroulée de fatigue dans l'alcôve qui lui servait de chambre, de retour dans sa caravane.

Sirius ne réalisait pas.

Sous sa main, il y avait une vie en train de s'épanouir. Dans moins de six mois, un être qui aurait peut-être ses yeux et le foutu tempérament des Black allait voir le jour.

Dans six mois, il allait devenir père.

Il allait devenir père au milieu d'une guerre, alors que sa cousine avait promis de le tuer et que Voldemort avait décidé d'assassiner son filleul.

Il allait devenir père alors qu'il se comportait difficilement en un adulte responsable, même quand la situation l'exigeait. Il vivait au jour le jour depuis qu'il avait quitté le toit familial et n'avait jamais su se projeter à plus de quelques semaines.

Il allait devenir père alors qu'Orion Black avait été plus qu'absent durant toute son enfance, laissant le soin à Walburga de les élever, Regulus et lui, à la baguette.

Il allait devenir père et il était effrayé de ne jamais être à la hauteur.

Des doigts fins se posèrent sur la main qu'il avait glissé sur le ventre de Judy, espérant inconsciemment sentir un mouvement.

\- Je peux entendre ton cerveau tourner à plein régime, Sirius... souffla Judy.

\- Désolé.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et se redressa sur un coude, tandis qu'il basculait sur le dos.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

La peur fit battre son cœur plus vite et il ferma les yeux malgré lui pour tenter de juguler la panique. Elle effleura ses paupières serrées du bout des doigts avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement.

\- Ce rejeton n'est pas plus gros qu'une noix et te fait déjà perdre ton sang-froid ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il fera sa crise d'adolescence ?

Il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle se moque de lui, puisqu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour lui faire croire qu'on lui avait coupé la jambe deux semaines plus tôt.

Un bref sourire tendu lui échappa mais il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai quinze ans pour y réfléchir.

\- Pars plutôt sur douze.

Il soupira et elle se cala contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, sa main redessinant la tâche d'un rouge profond en forme d'étoile qui décorait son torse depuis sa naissance.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Sirius ? Que le bébé soit ta copie conforme ?

Les battements désordonnés de son cœur faillirent bien lui voler ses mots, mais ce qui s'était passé entre eux en octobre lui avait appris qu'il était plus simple de parler tout de suite plutôt qu'expliquer après s'être dérobé.

\- Tu crois que je vais réussir à être un bon père ?

Elle se redressa à nouveau, posa une main sur sa joue et il se força à ouvrir les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu nuit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie cette fois, juste une confiance sans borne qui lui était entièrement destinée.

\- Je t'ai vu t'occuper de ton filleul, Sirius. Tu aimes ce gamin et tu donnerais ta vie si cela pouvait l'empêcher de connaître le malheur. Je t'ai vu jouer avec une petite fille de cinq ans que tu ne connaissais même pas pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. J'ai plus peur que tu ne sortes pas vivant de cette foutue guerre plutôt que tu sois un mauvais père.

Incapable de répondre à sa déclaration sincère, il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans la courbe de son cou, inspirant son odeur épicée à plein poumon, laissant la peur le quitter un peu plus à chaque inspiration, même s'il savait qu'elle reviendrait le hanter de nombreuses fois pour le reste de sa vie.

\- J'ai eu une enfance de merde Jud', tu n'as pas idée à quel point, murmura-t-il.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, la mienne n'était pas non plus fantastique. Ma mère est décédée quand j'avais sept ans, mon père l'a tellement mal vécu qu'il a disparu pendant plus d'un an. C'est mon oncle qui s'est occupé de moi. Mon père n'était pas revenu depuis six mois quand il a été arrêté pour trafics. Je ne l'ai pas revu avant mes douze ans.

\- Square Grimmauld était une prison.

Le silence qui tomba entre eux lui laissa le temps qu'il fallait pour repousser ses idées noires et les enfermer avec le reste de ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête.

\- On va faire une fine équipe, pas vrai ? dit-il finalement.

Elle éclata de rire, chassant définitivement ses inquiétudes, et il la fit rouler sous lui pour pouvoir lui en voler les derniers éclats sur ses lèvres.

…

 **Samedi 14 Février,** **Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix se réveilla en sursaut, une atroce douleur au niveau de son ventre. Elle repoussa aussitôt les couvertures aux tissus luxueux dans des gestes saccadés.

\- Non !

Une large tâche de sang s'était épanouie sur sa chemise de nuit blanche, collant le tissu sur son ventre si plat, mais qui abritait pourtant la vie.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle ne chercha pas à se lever, ou à appeler à l'aide. Elle avait vécu cette épreuve à huit reprises déjà et le diagnostic avait toujours été le même.

 _Fausse-couche._

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle n'essaya même pas de les refouler. La douleur qui saccageait le bas de son ventre et de son dos n'était rien comparée à celle qui était en train de ravager son cœur. Elle retomba en arrière, vidée de ses forces, et se roula en boule pour se couper du reste du monde. La douleur devint un peu plus supportable, mais elle sentait le tissu devenir de plus en plus humide contre ses cuisses, signe que l'hémorragie qui était en train d'emporter sa fille ne se tarissait pas.

Peut-être les Médicomages avaient-ils eu raison en prédisant qu'une énième fausse-couche lui serait fatale, que les risques étaient trop grands pour sa santé, qu'il valait mieux se résigner.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas du genre à se résigner.

Seulement son corps allait avoir raison d'elle cette nuit. Elle allait se vider de son sang, ce sang si pur qui faisait sa fierté mais qu'elle était strictement incapable de partager avec sa propre fille.

Son corps refusait de porter la vie et Bellatrix avait l'impression d'avoir été doublement punie. D'abord en étant née une fille alors que son père désirait un garçon pour transmettre le nom des Black à une nouvelle génération, puis une seconde fois en lui refusant de pouvoir procréer, ce qui était la raison première du corps d'une femme.

La douleur atteignit de nouveaux sommets, mettant tous ses nerfs au supplice, lui donnant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Les sanglots s'unirent aux larmes, et elle perdit tout contrôle sur sa respiration, avant qu'un cri de souffrance ne passe ses lèvres, ravageant sa gorge tant elle manquait d'air. Elle se mit à tousser, déterminée malgré tout à ne pas mourir, cherchant par tous les moyens à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons, mais l'air était devenu poisseux à son tour et elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle se noyait dans son propre sang.

Des bras puissants lui agrippèrent la taille et commencèrent à la tirer vers le fond – vers sa mort – et elle se débattit avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Non ! Lâchez-moi !

\- Bellatrix ! Bellatrix, réveille-toi !

\- Non !

Elle se débattait encore quand elle rouvrit les yeux sans comprendre où elle se trouvait, sans reconnaître Rodolphus au-dessus d'elle alors qu'il essayait de la maintenir plaquée sur le matelas, résistant à ses coups avec courage. L'horreur de son cauchemar était tapie dans chaque fibre de son être, elle avait cru mourir – elle pensait toujours mourir – et plus rien ne faisait sens autour d'elle. Sa magie se déploya sans qu'elle ne puisse la maîtriser – sans qu'elle ne pense à la maîtriser – et un puissant sortilège de répulsion frappa Rodolphus de plein fouet. Débarrassée du poids qui l'entravait jusqu'alors, elle se glissa hors du lit.

Lorsqu'elle se réceptionna durement sur le sol, deux langues de douleur remontèrent depuis ses genoux jusqu'à ses hanches, et elle rampa difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Son ventre la faisait toujours horriblement souffrir, des sanglots la secouaient violemment et sa vision était trouble. Seule la peur et son irascible envie de survivre – de leur prouver à tous qu'elle était plus forte que la Mort elle-même – lui permirent de se mettre en sécurité. Elle se roula en boule entre le meuble de l'évier et le mur, et se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée par ses larmes.

...

 **Samedi 14 Février,** **Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

A moitié aveuglé, Sirius manqua de percuter Judy en sortant de la cheminée. Il se dépêcha de se débarrasser des nombreux paquets qui encombraient ses mains pour pouvoir ôter la cendre qui s'était incrustée dans ses yeux.

Il se retrouva face aux visages inquiets de James et Lily.

Sa bonne humeur se fana. Il les connaissait trop pour ne pas comprendre quand quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

 _Remus..._

A la pensée que, peut-être, son crétin de meilleur ami était mort, il déglutit difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

James et Lily échangèrent un même regard surpris.

\- Comment ça, _qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_ ? s'étonna James.

\- Bah je sais pas... Vous avez vos têtes des mauvais jours. C'est Lunard, c'est ça ?

Son frère de cœur le dévisagea les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait un détail qui lui aurait échappé, avant de se tourner vers Lily.

Sa femme l'ignora complètement, ses yeux rivés sur Judy et sa bouche entrouverte comme si elle était sous le choc.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement en se levant d'un bond pour prendre Judy dans ses bras. Merlin, j'espérais que vous changeriez d'avis !

Judy eut un temps de retard avant de lui rendre son étreinte, puis un rire lui échappa quand Lily commença à la bercer. Il sentit un large sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, si large que ses joues lui firent mal, à la vue du tableau.

\- Par Godric, Patmol ! Vous gardez le bébé ?

Sirius se tourna vers James et voulut lui adresser une remarque ironique, mais son frère de cœur avait le regard brillant, comme si l'émotion menaçait d'être vraiment trop forte.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

L'émotion fut trop forte mais James ne chercha pas à s'en cacher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde – Judy exceptée – avait une coupe de champagne à la main. Sirius ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi heureux. La guerre ne leur offrait définitivement pas assez d'opportunités...

Quand Harry se réveilla de sa sieste, il se dévoua pour aller récupérer son filleul installé dans la chambre d'ami.

\- Hey, bonhomme. Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement en l'attirant contre lui.

Harry l'agrippa aussitôt, sa tête couronnée d'épis indomptables se posant sur son épaule et Sirius embrassa délicatement son front.

\- Tu as failli louper la petite fête, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses d'avoir un cousin ou une cousine bientôt pour jouer avec toi ?

Harry eut un babillement joyeux qui lui tira un sourire satisfait. Malgré les mauvais coups de Bellatrix et les pleurnicheries de Regulus, il avait passé de bons moments avec Narcissa et Androméda, quand ils inventaient des jeux pour échapper à l'ennui des grandes réunions de famille.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte autour du petit garçon, lui promettant en silence d'arrêter Voldemort et de faire en sorte qu'il ait une enfance heureuse et le plus loin possible de la guerre.

Dans ses bras, Harry commença à s'agiter et il prit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée, sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à réclamer son goûter à grand renfort de cris.

Lily l'attendait, un biberon dans la main qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Harry ne va pas tarder à passer aux purées, et il faut encore que tu peaufines ta technique Chaton.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil favori de l'Oncle Alphard, enfila un bavoir autour du cou de son filleul et ne s'étonna plus de voir le petit garçon se saisir du biberon.

\- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, s'exclama soudainement James en conjurant un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Judy, quand le bébé doit-il naître ?

Judy haussa un sourcil dans sa direction et Sirius eut à peine le temps de jeter un regard sombre à son meilleur ami, même s'il savait que James lui renvoyait son hibou. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une de leur énième invention puérile.

\- Approximativement dans six mois Potter. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre qu'une grossesse dure neuf mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Son trait d'ironie échoua lamentablement à décourager James.

\- Non, la date exacte. Que je puisse faire une estimation.

\- Une estimation de ?

\- Du jour où tu vas accoucher !

\- Parce que... ?

Lily tapota gentiment son genou, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres mais une étincelle de malice dans son regard vert.

\- Il veut parier avec Peter, Remus et Sirius. C'était l'idée de Sirius quand ils ont fêté le début _d'une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs._

\- Oui, avec un thème pareil, c'est Sirius qui a eu l'idée.

\- Hey !

\- Oh arrête ! Tu es une diva à tes heures perdues et tu le sais très bien.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et il se fendit d'un sourire en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison et que tout le monde en avait conscience.

\- Donc, Adler, la date ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Potter ! Je ne l'ai pas demandée !

\- Tu as ton dossier de l'hôpital ? demanda Lily. Si les Etats-Unis fonctionnent comme le Royaume-Uni, ça doit être marqué quelque part.

Judy soupira mais se leva pour attraper son sac à dos et en sortit un dossier cartonné, avant de s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Lily l'étudia une petite minute, s'attardant sur des images en noir et blanc avec un sourire nostalgique, avant de trouver l'information qu'elle cherchait.

\- Ah ! 5 Août !

James eut une expression étrange, ses sourcils froncés, tandis que Lily haussait les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

\- Quoi ? s'inquiéta-t-il tout en reposant le biberon de Harry sur la table basse, asseyant son filleul contre lui.

James sembla hésiter avant de se pencher vers Judy et lui.

\- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas...

\- Vraiment ? le coupa Judy, son sourire tordu sur les lèvres et un regard qu'il qualifia de dangereux.

James balaya sa menace implicite d'un geste de la main.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censés être dans l'impossibilité de _faire un bébé_ début Novembre ?

L'exclamation outrée de Judy précéda d'une fraction de seconde un coup sec à l'arrière de son crâne et il grimaça, tandis que Lily éclatait de rire.

\- Je le crois pas ! Mais vous vous dites absolument tout, vous deux !

\- C'est de sa faute ! Il a demandé un compte rendu exhaustif quand je suis revenu de chez toi !

\- Et c'est une excuse ?! s'écria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup dans le bras cette fois.

\- Ouch ! Les hormones te rendent encore plus agressives qu'avant, Judy !

\- Elle ne serait pas enceinte si tu n'aimais pas...

James se coupa quand Judy pointa sur lui sa baguette magique, une expression vicieuse sur le visage. Son sourire tordu avait disparu, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne plaisantait plus. Cornedrue leva les mains en signe de reddition mais Judy ne rangea pas sa baguette pour autant.

\- J'en déduis qu'il y a eu une entorse au contrat. Je suis déçu Patmol. Vous...

Il se coupa et resta figé un instant, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Square Grimmauld ?! s'exclama-t-il après s'être un peu calmé. Vraiment ?! Ce petit a déjà ton talent pour semer le trouble, Black !

Judy tourna un regard noir vers lui, le poing armé.

\- Ah non, là c'est pas moi ! Je ne lui ai rien dit ! J'aurais eu le droit à une leçon de morale interminable !

James agita ses sourcils quand il se retrouva la cible du regard noir de Judy, définitivement moqueur, et immanquablement fier de lui. Il récupéra sa plume et son bout de parchemin, affichant un air sérieux qui se voulait de circonstance.

\- Lily, je t'écoute.

\- Oh, j'ai le droit de parier cette fois ?

\- Évidemment. Tu n'as aucun parti pris dans cette histoire...

Lily détailla Judy avec attention, avant de soupirer :

\- Tu n'as ni frères, ni sœurs, pas vrai Judy ?

\- Pas que je sache.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Pas que je sache non plus.

\- Ta mère ?

\- Deux frères.

Lily hocha la tête et pesa le pour et le contre en silence.

\- Un garçon. 1er Août. Vers... euh... Treize heures. Trois kilos cinq... Attends, trois kilos huit plutôt. Ton père est un demi-géant Judy d'après Sirius. Cinquante-quatre centimètres.

Sirius se retrouva bien ennuyé quand son frère de cœur se tourna vers lui.

James avait tellement répété que son aîné serait un _garçon,_ sous le regard approbateur d'Euphémia, qu'il n'avait pas pris un gros risque en misant sur le fait qu'aucun des deux ne se trompait jamais. Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer que Judy portait leur enfant étant donné son ventre plat deviner s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon dépassait de loin ses dons médiocres en divination.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ? demanda-t-il à son filleul occupé à jouer avec les longues mèches noires qui étaient parfaitement à sa portée puisqu'il ne s'était pas encore décidé à les couper.

Un babillement incompréhensible ne lui apporta aucune sorte de réponse et il se résigna à improviser.

\- Un garçon. 3 Août. Seize heures. Trois kilos deux cents et quarante-huit centimètres.

\- Aucun de vous deux n'a de sens pratique, c'est décevant, commenta James en terminant de noter son pari.

\- Surprends-nous, Potter, ironisa Judy.

James se fendit d'un sourire en coin digne du sien.

\- Excepté le fait qu'il soit né garçon, Sirius fait tout le contraire de ce que sa famille attend de lui depuis toujours ! Donc, ce sera une fille. Comme elle est le fruit de deux chieurs notoires et d'une diva, elle va se faire désirer. Donc après le terme. Mettons le 6 Août. Cinquante centimètres et trois kilos trois cent cinquante. Et tout ça en pleine nuit... Hum... Disons trois heures du matin ? Voilà ! Je vais m'arranger pour avoir les avis de Peter et Remus mais je peux vous assurer que vous allez perdre de l'argent.

\- Et moi ? intervint Judy.

\- Tu ne vas pas parier Adler ! Tu as des infos auxquelles on a pas accès. Ce serait de la triche !

…

 **Samedi 14 Février,** **Manoir Lestrange.**

\- Elle revient à elle...

Bellatrix ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Ses paupières semblaient plus lourdes qu'un Hypogriffe mort et le peu de lumière qui filtrait lui donnait un violent mal de crâne. Elle avait un goût métallique dans la bouche, comme si elle s'était mordue la langue sans réussir à se souvenir de l'avoir vraiment fait. Elle voulut porter les mains à son visage pour chasser la fatigue et revenir pleinement à elle, mais quelque chose les retenait.

Elle réalisa avec horreur que quelque chose retenait également ses pieds.

La panique prit le dessus sur la fatigue et elle rouvrit les yeux, parfaitement alerte cette fois-ci.

Elle se trouvait dans une des chambres d'amis du Manoir – l'une des plus petites, mais tout de même dotée d'une salle de bain – et des liens retenaient ses mains et ses pieds, comme si elle était folle et qu'on avait été obligé de l'attacher à la façon d'un animal.

Ignorant la langue de douleur qui divisait son cerveau en deux, elle adressa un regard particulièrement noir à Rolf, installé à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! gronda-t-elle en essayant de garder toute sa dignité malgré la situation et la douleur qui enserrait son crâne.

Rodolphus eut une grimace ennuyée mais ne lui donna pas l'impression de vouloir la libérée.

\- Tu as eu une crise de panique, lui expliqua-t-il avec calme. Tu as fait un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais tu as cru que je t'attaquais. Tu m'as assommé avec de la Magie Intuitive... Le Médicomage a jugé plus sage de te contenir au cas où une deuxième crise surviendrait... Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout cela ?

Bellatrix serra les dents et redressa le menton, incapable de retrouver le souvenir de ces événements, incapable de croire qu'elle avait pu se montrer aussi faible.

Elle ne connaissait pas la peur et elle gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla son mari en réponse à son silence. Le Médicomage s'en doutait.

\- Peux-tu retirer ces liens, s'il-te-plaît ?

Il hésita mais son regard insistant eut raison de ses doutes. Dès que ses mains furent libres, elle les porta machinalement à son ventre encore plat.

\- Le bébé se porte bien, Bella. Le Médicomage l'a examiné.

Elle se détendit légèrement et Ralf attrapa ses mains avant de les porter à ses lèvres.

\- Je dois aller prévenir le Médicomage de ton réveil. Je te laisse prendre les doses de potion sur la table de nuit ?

Bellatrix le suivit du regard et attendit qu'il ait quitté la pièce pour attraper le premier verre contenant un liquide grisâtre dont l'odeur fit monter un début de nausée.

Pour une fois, elle choisit d'écouter son corps et vida le liquide d'un simple _Evanesco_ avant de prendre le second verre.

Elle se figea.  
 _Pas d'alcool. Pas de tabac. Pas de Magie Noire. Le moins de café possible. Et pas d'auto-prescription de potion._

Ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'une humeur passagère. Un violent cauchemar qu'elle n'était pas prête de refaire. Par Salazar, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar depuis qu'elle était enfant ! Les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle se drogue... Sa fille était encore petite et désespérément fragile. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de l'empoisonner.

Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne la lui prendre.

…

 **Samedi 14 Février,** **Londres.**

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- Je suis une grande fille, Black. Je vais me débrouiller !

Sa main se glissa tout de même dans la sienne et il l'agrippa fermement avant de l'aider à s'installer à sa gauche, les pieds dans le vide, et Londres sous eux.

La grossesse inopinée de Judy lui avait sorti la Saint Valentin de la tête, et si James lui avait permis de ne pas perdre la face en le lui rappelant discrètement avant de repartir pour l'Ecosse en taxi, il avait dû improviser.

Une chance que sept ans de mauvais coups à travers Poudlard, au nez et à la barbe de Rusard et McGonagall, ait grandement développé cette capacité.  
Judy n'avait pas été dupe, mais s'était facilement prêtée au jeu. Ils avaient passé la fin de l'après-midi dans un _cinéma_ moldu, à regarder un film d'horreur – _Blood Beach –_ plutôt que la comédie romantique pour laquelle tous les autres couples faisaient la queue. Il n'avait pas trouvé le film aussi effrayant que ce qu'annonçait le titre, et nettement moins intéressant que le _Star Wars_ que Lily leur avait fait voir l'été de leur sixième année.

Judy avait agacé la moitié de la salle en riant aux moments où elle aurait dû crier de peur.

\- Potter a raison, Sirius. Il y a un grand romantique qui sommeille en toi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui tendant la boîte de nouilles asiatiques qu'elle avait choisi un peu plus tôt, les réchauffant d'un sort.

\- Ce n'est pas romantique, c'est illégal, corrigea-t-il.

Elle rit doucement et pointa sa paire de baguettes – comment faisait-elle pour manger avec ça plutôt qu'avec les fourchettes qu'il avait pris le dépassait – sur lui.

\- Nous sommes au sommet du Tower Bridge sous prétexte que j'ai supposé qu'on y avait une belle vue.

\- Au moins, tu es fixée, la vue vaut le détour.

Ils mangèrent leur nouilles en critiquant le film qu'ils venaient de voir, avant de s'abîmer dans le ballet des bateaux sur la Tamise.

Londres était particulièrement calme ce soir-là, même s'il aurait mis sa baguette à brûler que Voldemort préparait une énième attaque, puisqu'il doutait que les Mangemorts aient osé annoncer à leur patron qu'ils prenaient tous leur soirée pour s'occuper de leur petite femme.

Judy se nicha contre lui, à la recherche d'une chaleur que l'hiver cherchait à leur voler à coup de grands courants d'air glacé.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a fait quelque chose d'illégal, on a aussi fait un enfant.

Sirius eut un sourire en coin : il savait que James allait ressortir l'anecdote à la moindre occasion qui lui serait donnée, et il n'excluait pas que Walburga finisse par être au courant, ce qui le laissait rêveur d'avance.

Avec un peu de chance, elle en ferait une crise cardiaque.

\- Tu es déjà à la recherche du parfait endroit pour concevoir le deuxième ?

Sa remarque lui valut un coup dans le ventre, auquel il répondit par un éclat de rire, avant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon, je vous ai pas trop fait peur avec Trixie ?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;) Je suis toujours sur mon chapitre pas funky** (les Londubat, tout ça tout ça) **et je galère encore** (bon j'avoue, je ne m'y suis pas mis très sérieusement non plus. Y'a de quoi plomber l'ambiance avec un truc pareil...)

 **Et attendant, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- La réaction de James (et Lily).**

 **\- Votre pari parce qu'ils sont ouverts.**

 **\- Bellatrix.**

Bon, si vous voulez vous moquer de mon romantisme évident ou commenter à quel point Sirius ferait un papa en or, je suis preneuse ^^

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute et aux heures habituelles (normalement).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 17/07/2016_

* * *

 **BONUS** :

 _Sirius avait perdu le fils avec la réalité. Le froid était mordant au sommet du pont – principalement à cause du vent – mais le corps de Judy contre lui, ses lèvres sur les siennes et leur langue engagée dans un ballet sensuel, l'empêchaient de le sentir réellement. Tout comme ils l'empêchèrent d'apercevoir les deux policiers moldus qui se tenaient désormais à moins d'une dizaine de mètres d'eux._

 _Seul un coup de sifflet strident les ramenèrent à la réalité._

 _Judy mit fin à leur baiser – lui arrachant un grognement mécontent – et il se détourna pour fusiller l'importun du regard._

 _L'homme étant au moins aussi imposant que Grant Adler, il se ravisa aussitôt._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ! C'est interdit !_

 _\- Désolé, on savait pas, tenta-t-il, même si une telle parade n'avait jamais fonctionné à Poudlard... Ou du reste, pas très longtemps._

 _\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Revenez par là !_

 _Sirius fut tenté de transplaner sur le champ, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être traîné en justice pour usage de la magie devant un moldu – un policier qui plus est – une deuxième fois. Euphémia Potter n'était plus là pour prendre sa défense au Magenmagot._

 _Il aida Judy à se redresser et ils rejoignirent la tour la plus proche._

 _Une femme blonde les attendait sur le parapet de pierre, l'air profondément blasée, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'elle était obligée de récupérer des personnes au sommet du pont._

 _\- Vous avez une explication ?_

 _Sirius glissa un regard vers Judy – le bout de son nez était rouge, tout comme ses joues, mais la lueur dans son regard lui indiqua qu'elle était loin d'être inquiète à l'idée de se faire arrêter. Il était presque sûre qu'elle s'amusait de la situation. – et choisit de miser sur la vérité plutôt que sur un mensonge abracadabrant dont Peter avait toujours eu le secret à Poudlard._

 _\- Elle avait envie d'admirer la vue, et il n'est pas conseillé de dire non à une femme enceinte..._

 _Ce fut au tour de la moldue d'échanger un regard avec son collègue. Elle secoua la tête._

 _\- Je suis sûre que vous allez adorer la vue sur la Tamise depuis le poste de police, conclut-elle. Tournez-vous._

 _Sirius obtempéra et grimaça quand le policier serra les menottes autour de ses poignées. Se faufiler à travers la fenêtre, par laquelle ils étaient passés une heure plus tôt, fut nettement plus compliquée avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Ils dévalèrent les nombreuses marches encadrés par les deux moldus et finirent à l'arrière d'une voiture grillagée, sous les yeux curieux de nombreux touristes._

 _\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête pour cette nuit, souffla-t-il à Judy, tandis que la voiture démarrait._

 _\- Oui, en général, je réserve aussi les menottes pour un autre but, répondit-elle, son sourire tordu assorti à un regard brûlant qui ne laissait aucune place au doute quant au sens de ses paroles._

 _L'espace d'une seconde, Sirius eut l'impression que son cerveau cessait de fonctionner, et il déglutit difficilement. Un virage plus brusque que les autres le projeta contre la portière et il retrouva ses esprits, se maudissant en silence de ne pas avoir transplané._

 _Son expression devait en dire long sur le fond de sa pensée car Judy eut un léger rire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue._

 _\- Plus tard..._

 _La voiture se stoppa, l'empêchant de répondre. Les deux policiers les conduisirent dans un bâtiment_

 _moderne, puis dans un petit bureau où deux tables occupaient toute la place._

 _\- Bien... Vous avez vos papiers d'identité ? Demanda la femme après avoir attrapé un formulaire._

 _\- Nope, répondit Judy. J'étais invitée toute la soirée._

 _La femme se tourna vers lui et Sirius eut une grimace. Son collègue se fendit alors d'un bref éclat de rire moqueur._

 _\- Et bien je crois que vous allez passer la nuit avec nous dans ce cas..._

 _La suite se passa étrangement comme l'un de ces films que Lily leur avait fait voir, des années de ça. Il fut pris en photo, on lui trempa les doigts dans de l'encre pour prendre ses empreintes et il dut montrer chacun de ses tatouages au moldu – ce que la vague ressemblance avec Grant Adler rendait particulièrement pénible –. Ensuite, il dut vider ses poches, ôter les lacets à ses chaussures et sa ceinture. La policière qui se chargeait de ranger ses affaires dans un sac en plastique détailla sa baguette magique avec un air étrange._

 _\- On avait des plans pour la Saint Valentin, expliqua Judy, un air provocateur sur le visage. On l'appelle la baguette magique, et elle porte bien son nom._

 _La jeune femme rougit violemment et il dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire quand Judy lui fit un clin d'oeil._

 _La cellule était à peine plus large qu'un placard de Poudlard et avait pour seul mobilier un banc qui semblait profondément inconfortable. De simples barreaux les séparaient d'un homme au regard mauvais, qui eut le mauvais goût de siffler d'un air appréciateur quand il vit Judy._

 _Une bouffée de colère lui fut serrer les poings et il était prêt à expliquer à cet abruti qu'il valait mieux qu'il la ferme quand Judy leva les yeux au ciel._

 _Elle se rapprocha de leur voisin, une lueur étrange au fond du regard._

 _\- Satisfait par la vue ?_

 _Le moldu se leva du banc et se posta devant les barreaux, ses bras croisés sur son torse, et un sourire malsain qui donna envie à Sirius de lui asséner un coup de poing, tout de suite !_

 _Judy le devança._

 _Sa main droite glissa à travers les barreaux, attrapa l'homme par le col de chemise, puis tira de toutes ses forces._

 _Le choc du visage de l'homme sur les barres de métal fit un bruit sourd, suivit d'un grognement de douleur particulièrement sincère quand il tomba à genoux en se tenant le nez._

 _\- Moi aussi maintenant, gros tas._

 _A sa façon de se comporter depuis leur entrée dans le quartier général des Aurors moldus, Sirius était presque certain que le nombre de fois où Judy s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation dépassait de loin le sien, voir même celui des Maraudeurs et de Lily cumulés.  
Judy s'installa dessus, le dos plaqué au mur, puis ferma les yeux._

 _\- Je ne dis rien à Potter si mon père et mon oncle n'entendent parler de rien._

 _Il pris place à l'autre bout du banc, dans une position similaire à la sienne, sauf qu'il était loin de ressentir sa nonchalence affichée._

 _\- Marché conclut._

 _Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce sourire tordu qu'il adorait et s'il devait être tour à fait honnête avec lui-même, c'était sans nul doute la meilleure Saint Valentin de sa vie. Il avait presque hâte d'être à la prochaine._


	21. Stars: Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Ginny Weasley :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu ais aimé la réaction de James et Lily ! J'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! Je prends bonne note de ton pari, on verra si tu tombes juste ! Ah, si tu aimes voir Bellatrix en baver, je pense que les chapitres à venir vont te ravir de se point de vue là (j'avoue que je culpabilise pas trop pour elle...). Bonne lecture !

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'improvisation totale de Sirius pour la Saint Valentin, c'est parce que j'ai réalisé au moment d'écrire la date qu'on était le 14 Février ^^ Mais je suis contente que le ton romantique t'ait plu ! (C'est effectivement une soirée qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. En même temps, est-ce que Judy et Sirius sont fait pour faire les choses normales, je sais pas ^^). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Encore merci pour ta super fidélité !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** , **Ginny Weasely, Sundae Vanille, Eve et Zod'a et Aliete** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Vous avez vu, je poste en avance, hein ? Bon, vous avez vraiment de la chance que je sois un peu accro à Pokémon go et que j'ai une séance de chasse de programmer demain !

Plus sérieusement, nouveau chapitre... Chose promise, chose due, un poil plus dark que les derniers. Mon doc est surmonté de « **Where it was actually more difficult to write Sirius than Bellatrix** » et je me souviens encore à quel point j'ai galéré avec ce crétin intergalactique !

Allez, bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 21**

 _« When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside »_

 _(Demons – Imagine Dragons)_

* * *

 **Lundi 16 Février 1981, École de Magie de Poudlard, Écosse.**

\- Nous avons besoin d'une explication, Sirius.

Sirius se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise avec toute la désinvolture qu'il pouvait invoquer, et braqua un regard sombre sur Dumbledore.

Il avait ignoré plusieurs hiboux, raté une réunion de l'Ordre à cause de son séjour aux Etats-Unis, et visiblement agacé Dumbledore. Du reste, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion en recevant une lettre par Fumseck, lui indiquant une heure de rendez-vous à Poudlard. Il avait essayé d'oublier le fait que Dumbledore essayait d'user des sept années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, et du respect qu'il avait toujours eu pour lui en le convoquant dans le bureau directorial, mais ses réflexes de mauvais élève étaient revenus aussitôt la grille du château passée.

Il n'avait plus l'âge de recevoir des leçons de morale – n'en déplaise à James et Remus – et il trouvait les manières de Dumbledore carrément douteuses.

\- Une explication ? répéta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, reproduisant une des mimiques de Patmol.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Black ! Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle !

Il retint de justesse un grognement au ton accusateur de Fol-Oeil.

Il savait que Dumbledore et Maugrey n'apprécieraient pas son changement de méthodes – Dumbledore plus que Maugrey, d'ailleurs – mais il avait envoyé ses dernières réticences dans la cheminée quand James lui avait raconté pour la Prophétie et la menace sur son filleul, sans oublier que la grossesse de Judy impliquait que l'on comptait réellement sur lui maintenant.

Cette foutue guerre devait se terminer.

Il plongea son regard gris dans celui bleu de Dumbledore.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai tué un Mangemort, c'est ça ? Parce que c'était un Mangemort et qu'il était en train de torturer mon meilleur ami. Je ne laisserai plus aucun de ces salopards s'en prendre à ma famille.

Dumbledore se redressa sur son large siège de bois sculpté et le détailla par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Pour la première fois, Sirius ne sentit pas cette impression d'être passé au rayon X.

\- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord, tous, pour ne pas nous abaisser au niveau de Voldemort. Nous devons éviter de tuer quand cela est possible. Peter nous a dit que le Mangemort était inconscient quand tu lui as tiré dessus. Je n'ai pas créé l'Ordre du Phénix pour que ses membres se comportent en justicier sans scrupules !

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et se pencha vers Dumbledore :

\- Je peux me tromper, mais aux dernières nouvelles, Voldemort a une très grande influence sur Azkaban. J'ai plusieurs fois croisé des Mangemorts censés être là-bas. De toute évidence, votre méthode n'est pas assez radicale.

\- Cela ne constitue pas une excuse, Sirius !

\- Non, juste une bonne raison de changer les règles du jeu. Au rythme où vont les choses, il n'y aura bientôt plus de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour lutter contre Voldemort et on sait tous ce qui se passera ensuite.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, comme s'il lui demandait de faire attention à ses propos. Sirius lui répondit par un sourire insolent qu'il avait passé des années à polir. Il savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Le meurtre des Bones, l'attaque lors de la mission d'extraction, le nombre grandissant de Mangemorts censés être sous les verrous qui réapparaissaient sur les champs de bataille... Tous ces signes indiquaient clairement que Voldemort avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le temps des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix était compté. Le sien comme celui de Dumbledore. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur d'être trop tendre au moment où la guerre devenait plus dure.

\- Bon sang Black ! éructa Fol-Oeil. Ce que tu as fait l'autre jour n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre de sang-froid ! A croire que tu devais éliminer ce Mangemort en particulier !

Sirius crut une folle seconde qu'il avait mal compris l'insinuation de l'Auror derrière lui. Quand il se retourna pour faire face à Maugrey, le regard accusateur braqué sur lui alluma une colère sans nom dans ses entrailles. Il comprit un peu mieux ce que Fol-Oeil fichait là.

\- Sur les ordres de Voldemort, c'est ça ?! répliqua-t-il d'une voix sourde, remontant la manche gauche de son blouson en cuir où le seul tatouage qu'on pouvait y voir était le symbole de l'Ordre. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!

Maugrey resta impassible.

\- Tu es le choix le plus logique.

Il sortit sa baguette sans même y réfléchir, la colère aveuglant définitivement son jugement, même s'il avait du mal à croire que Fol-Oeil et Dumbledore puissent réellement penser qu'il soit la taupe dont l'Ordre soupçonnait l'existence depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis ses dix-sept ans ne valait donc rien à leurs yeux ?! Il se battait contre l'idéologie des Sang-Purs depuis qu'il avait onze ans et ne cessait de clamer son allégeance dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Par Godric, il avait bien failli mourir en refusant de devenir un Mangemort l'été de ses seize ans !

\- Vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense votre foutue logique ! Je ne suis pas un putain d'espion ! gronda-t-il.

Qu'il clame son innocence avec toute la rage qu'il ressentait n'aida pas Maugrey à changer d'avis. L'Auror se contenta d'adopter une sorte de garde, sa baguette magique bien en évidence, prêt à riposter s'il se risquait à l'attaquer. A son regard désabusé, Sirius comprit pourquoi il était _le choix le plus logique_. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait tué un Mangemort de trop, ou parce que Maugrey avait amassé des preuves irréfutables au cours d'interrogatoires au département des Aurors, mais bel et bien parce qu'il était un _Black_ et, qu'Androméda exceptée, tout le ramassis de consanguins qui lui servaient de famille soutenaient Voldemort.

La logique voulait effectivement que lui, le dernier héritier mâle de la longue lignée des Black, n'échappe pas à ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une tradition.

\- Si j'étais cet enculé de mouchard, James, Lily et Harry seraient déjà morts, parce que _je_ sais où ils se cachent !

Un silence pesant suivit sa déclaration, et au regard perplexe de Maugrey, Sirius devina qu'il n'était pas au courant pour la Prophétie concernant Harry. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui trouva une expression ennuyée malgré ses efforts pour paraître détaché.

Merlin, directeur de Poudlard ou pas, il oubliait qu'il avait grandi dans une famille de Serpentards !

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ? marmonna finalement Maugrey.

Dumbledore soupira avant de faire un geste négligent avec sa baguette, sûrement pour s'assurer que personne ne pourrait surprendre leur conversation.

\- Je vois que James n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

\- James est mon frère et il n'a pas pour habitude de me cacher des choses.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux au sous-entendu sans pour autant le relever, avant de se tourner vers Fol-Oeil.

\- Voldemort est persuadé que le jeune Harry est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. Il a décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour le tuer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce gamin n'a même pas un an ! Il pourrait être un Cracmol pour tout ce qu'on en sait !

Sirius serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Deux longues semaines – pourtant chargées – n'avait pas réussi à lui faire accepter que son filleul avait un psychopathe aux trousses avant même de savoir parler. Il était entré dans l'Ordre par conviction – la doctrine des Sangs-Purs était complètement infondée – et pour Lily et Remus, mais la mort de Regulus, puis la menace qui planait sur Harry, et maintenant cet enfant qu'il allait avoir avec Judy, et qui serait tout sauf un Sang-Pur, rendait son engagement de plus en plus personnel. Ce que Voldemort faisait était immoral, qu'il s'en prenne à sa famille était inacceptable.

Godric, il se battait pour que cet enfoiré termine six pieds sous terre le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je suppose que c'est exactement pour cela qu'il a décidé de s'occuper de lui maintenant, de peur qu'il devienne trop puissant en grandissant.

Le ton neutre de Dumbledore – comme s'il commentait l'article sur la météo – raviva brusquement sa colère et il tapa du poing sur la table face à lui, précipitant une pile de parchemins au sol.

\- Vous parlez de mon filleul Dumbledore ! D'un petit garçon de sept mois ! Pas d'un pion dans une partie d'échec ! Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour le protéger ?!

Dumbledore eut le bon goût de paraître gêné.

\- Je réfléchis à une solution, Sirius. Il existe un sortilège de vieille magie qui pourrait assurer la sécurité des Potter... Je dois faire des recherches.

\- Des recherches ?! répéta-t-il mécaniquement sans vraiment y croire. Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je crains que le sortilège ne soit prêt avant plusieurs mois. C'est pour cela que...

\- Plusieurs mois ?!

Il se leva brusquement, ne réalisant son geste que lorsque la chaise heurta le sol avec fracas, et pointa un doigt accusateur sur Dumbledore.

\- Harry doit être protégé _maintenant_ ! Voldemort veut le tuer et il n'attendra pas _plusieurs putain de mois_ pour le faire ! Alors pendant que vous faites vos petites lectures, je vais me mettre au travail ! Je vais trouver cet enfoiré de traître et je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir parlé ! Et mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que je vais tuer autant de Mangemorts pendant _plusieurs mois,_ Voldemort compris, si ça me chante !

Il tourna des talons à la fin de sa tirade, hors de lui, et bien décidé à faire une sortie bien plus tonitruante que son entrée polie.

\- Sirius ! le rappela Dumbledore au moment où il ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

\- Allez vous faire foutre !

…

 **Lundi 16 Février 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures sans honte, puisqu'elle avait décidé de laisser son corps prendre tout le repos qu'il jugerait nécessaire. Elle aurait aimé se glisser dans les bras de Rodolphus, mais son mari partait désormais aux aurores pour le Ministère. Il avait hérité du siège de Ranatus au Magenmagot et avec lui, une charge de travail supplémentaire. Elle repoussa les draps de soie verte et rejoignit la salle de bain d'un pas encore endormi.

Mécaniquement, elle attrapa la petite fiole au liquide transparent, se piqua le bout du doigt, et laissa une goutte de sang dans la préparation.

Depuis le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait deux nuits plus tôt, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la santé de sa fille. Comme elle était encore trop petite pour qu'elle puisse la sentir bouger, elle préférait s'assurer d'être toujours enceinte. Un léger soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand le contenu de la fiole tourna au vert.

Rassurée, elle se prépara avec soin, choisissant une tenue sobre mais élégante, qui mettait sa taille encore fine en valeur et ne dévoilait pas trop sa poitrine.

Elle avait un rendez-vous d'affaire dans l'après-midi et ses camarades Mangemorts avaient tendance à oublier qu'elle leur était supérieure puisqu'elle était une femme.

Elle était en train de déguster un petit-déjeuner parfaitement équilibré quand Numéro 3 vint lui annoncer que Yorick Yaxley était dans le hall et insistait pour la voir.

Elle rejoignit le boudoir jouxtant le hall et l'homme ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre.

\- Bonjour Yorick, le salua-t-elle poliment tout en lui proposant de s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour Lady Lestrange.

\- Vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi, si j'ai bien compris ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, soucieuse de ne pas perdre son temps en politesses inutiles.

\- Oui... Comme le maître le lui a demandé, mon fils garde un œil sur Dumbledore à Poudlard : ce matin, Maugrey Fol-Oeil était présent au petit-déjeuner et mon fils m'a juré avoir aperçu Sirius Black, ainsi qu'un autre homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il m'a immédiatement envoyé un hibou.

Bellatrix ne s'étonna pas outre mesure que Dumbledore profite des protections de Poudlard pour y tenir des rendez-vous concernant l'Ordre du Phénix, pas plus que son traître de cousin soit de temps en temps au château. D'un signe de tête, elle incita Yaxley à continuer.

\- J'ai aussitôt prévenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et _Il_ est convaincu que le deuxième homme se nomme Peter Pettigrew. Il m'a ordonné de venir vous prévenir sur le champ.

L'annonce aurait dû l'inquiéter – Dumbledore soupçonnait déjà cet imbécile – mais elle se força à demeurer calme, du moins face à Yaxley. Elle le remercia avant de le laisser prendre congé. Avec un soupir, elle regagna le salon où elle prenait son petit-déjeuner : il allait falloir qu'elle rende une visite à Peter Pettigrew ce soir et cette perspective venait de ruiner son humeur.

…

 **Lundi 16 Février 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Trois heures de moto n'avait pas suffi à l'apaiser. Il atterrit sans douceur sur un parking et n'attendit même pas d'être dissimulé pour se rendre visible. Quand il arriva chez lui moins de dix minutes plus tard, il avait manqué de percuter deux voitures en se faufilant à toute vitesse dans le trafic pour échapper aux embouteillages qui voulaient tester son absence totale de patience, et n'était pas passé loin de rater un virage en tournant trop brusquement à une intersection. Il resta juché sur sa moto et sortit son paquet de cigarettes, grognant en le découvrant presque vide. Il avait sincèrement besoin de se calmer et quatre pauvres cigarettes ne seraient définitivement pas assez.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui le mettait le plus en colère : que Fol-Oeil l'ait envisagé comme l'espion qui menaçait l'Ordre du Phénix sous seul prétexte qu'il était né Black, ou que Dumbledore lui reproche ses méthodes brutales quand il ne faisait absolument rien de plus pour assurer la protection de Harry.

Il était par contre certain d'une chose : il allait débusquer le traître qui se cachait dans leurs rangs. Il allait suivre chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix s'il le fallait, mais il finirait par trouver lequel d'entre eux les vendait à Voldemort.

Oui, il allait le trouver, et il allait lui faire regretter son choix. On ne menaçait pas sa famille sans en subir de très lourdes conséquences, et à la différence de beaucoup, il n'avait pas peur d'avoir du sang sur les mains.

Sa dernière cigarette termina de se consumer dans une ultime bouffée et il se résigna à rentrer pour éteindre sa colère à grand renfort de Whisky Pur Feu, au risque de faire quelque chose de considérablement stupide, comme aller traîner dans l'Allée des Embrumes et tirer sur tous les Mangemorts qui croiseraient sa route.

Il n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Judy en poussant la porte.

Elle se tenait adossée à la chambranle de la porte du salon, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une expression illisible sur le visage.

Son regard bleu nuit sur lui était aussi pénétrant que celui de Dumbledore, à la différence qu'il eut la sensation de passer un test dont il ignorait la teneur exacte.

Il faillit repartir.

La colère des Black était devenue légendaire au fil des générations, et soigneusement entretenue par des mariages consanguins, au point qu'il était difficile de savoir ce dont _n'était pas_ _capable_ un Black quand son tempérament instable tournait à l'orage.

Malgré son jugement obscurci par une colère telle qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis qu'il avait appris que Regulus était devenu Mangemort, Sirius savait très bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste seul jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre quand il esquissa un geste pour faire demi-tour, tout en faisant un premier pas vers lui, son regard désormais décidé.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi maintenant, Adler, marmonna-t-il d'une voix sourde, les mots passant difficilement ses lèvres à cause de ses mâchoires verrouillées.

La rage le faisait trembler, et il sentait une langue de douleur remonter le long de ses bras tétanisés à force de trop serrer ses poings.

Elle avança d'un pas de plus et se retrouva face à lui, le défi de plus en plus brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais, gronda-t-il.

Son sourire tordu vint jouer sur ses lèvres un bref instant :

\- De nous deux, je suis celle qui peut te mettre KO d'un seul coup de poing.

La pulsion qui le poussa à l'embrasser balaya tout le reste et il ne chercha pas à la contrôler. Il n'était pas question de tendresse et de sentiment cette fois, juste de lui et de sa rage et de cet irrésistible besoin de prouver un point. Ses lèvres prirent violemment possession des siennes et son baiser ressembla plus à une morsure qu'à une preuve d'amour. Le goût du sang ne le stoppa pas, pas plus qu'il n'effraya Judy. Il sentait ses mains s'accrocher avec force à ses longues mèches noires, autant pour le contenir que pour mieux le garder contre elle.

Elle heurta le mur de l'entrée dans un bruit sourd qu'il ignora, tout comme il ignora son halètement provoqué par un manque prolongé d'air quand il rompit le baiser pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, laissant une marque à la naissance de son épaule. Déjà, Judy s'activait à le débarrasser de sa veste de moto, puis de son pull.

Il perdait le contrôle, chaque seconde un peu plus que celle d'avant, et sa rage n'était pas la seule responsable. L'odeur de Judy, les gémissements qu'il lui arrachait et ses mains sur lui, étaient en train de le rendre complètement cinglé, si tant est qu'il ait un jour été tout à fait sain.

La jambe de Judy accrocha sa taille, l'attirant au plus près d'elle, et un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge auquel Judy répondit par un ricanement satisfait. Il releva les yeux, à la recherche des siens, et il manqua de perdre le fil en les trouvant plus sombre que jamais, tandis que son sourire tordu était de retour sur ses lèvres.

\- Toujours confiante ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix hachée, sa main quittant sa poitrine pour le haut de sa cuisse.

\- Je ne devrais pas ? répliqua-t-elle, ses ongles ravageant ses épaules quand il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur.

\- Tu es complètement dérangée.

\- Faux. Je suis enceinte.

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, avant de les débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

…

 **Lundi 16 Février 1981, Londres Est.**

Bellatrix observa son reflet dans le miroir sans pouvoir retenir une grimace.

Pour ne pas être repérée si jamais Pettigrew était surveillé – elle ne lui prêtait pas beaucoup de qualités, et certainement pas celle de la discrétion – elle avait du revêtir une triste tenue moldue – une jupe vulgaire, bien trop courte, un chemisier informe et un pull de laine prune qui avait au moins le mérite de flatter son teint –, elle avait gardé le chignon compliqué qui lui avait pris près d'une demi-heure à peaufiner et avait enfilé un manteau gris qu'elle détestait. Elle avait usé de ses dons naturels en Métamorphose pour changer la forme de son menton, de ses lèvres et de son nez, avant de rendre sa chevelure d'ébène grisonnante.

Grâce à quelques coups de baguette, elle était devenue méconnaissable et avait vieilli de plus de dix ans. Elle détestait se voir ainsi.

Le quartier où Pettigrew vivait était désert. La majorité des volets étaient fermés, comme si ceux qui vivaient là craignaient ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, ce dont elle se félicita. La porte s'ouvrit sur Bartémius Croupton Junior et il s'inclina avec respect devant elle avant de la laisser entrer, l'aidant aussitôt à se défaire de son manteau.

Bellatrix plissa le nez à l'odeur qui régnait dans la maison de Pettigrew, étrange mélange entre la poussière et l'humidité.

Le petit traître de l'Ordre du Phénix était installé sur son canapé, les mains glissées sous ses cuisses pour en cacher les tremblements, le teint trop pâle de celui qui est terrifié.

Elle leva les sortilèges qui la dissimulait et refusa catégoriquement de s'asseoir de peur de contracter une maladie quelconque.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore a voulu te voir ce matin ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience sans se donner la peine d'user de la moindre formule de politesse.

Pettigrew déglutit difficilement, et à sa façon de mâchonner sa lèvre inférieure, elle aurait mis sa baguette à brûler qu'il avait cru pouvoir leur cacher cet entretien.

\- A... A cause de la mission d'Extraction... lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix rendue hésitante par la panique. Ils... Ils ont des soupçons. Ils sont sûrs qu'il y a une taupe maintenant.

La nouvelle était objectivement catastrophique – le Maître tenait plus que tout à avoir un agent à l'intérieur de l'Ordre du Phénix, prêt à lui rapporter les secrets de Dumbledore et ses guignols – mais elle garda un visage impassible, se contentant de lever un sourcil délicat.

\- Te soupçonnent-ils en particulier ?

Pettigrew fixa la pointe de ses chaussures en déglutissant difficilement.

\- N... Non... Je ne pense pas. Je... J'ai reçu le _Doloris_ pendant l'attaque... Je ne pense pas qu'ils... Mais... Ils ont des soupçons et... Dumbledore... Dumbledore est...

\- Dumbledore est un vieillard dont le temps est passé, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que notre Seigneur est moins puissant que lui ?

\- N... Non... Non !

\- Sage réponse, commenta Bartémius depuis le fauteuil on il s'était installé, ses chaussures reposant sur le tissu usé négligemment. Ma Lady, j'ai l'impression que ce bon à rien ne nous dit pas tout. Souhaitez-vous que je le punisse pour vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux ?

Bellatrix eut un sourire mauvais que Pettigrew dut apercevoir car son teint devint verdâtre. Le _Doloris_ qu'il avait reçu lors de la mission d'Extraction était son idée : au-delà du fait qu'il rendait Pettigrew insoupçonnable, il lui avait rappelé comment leur Maître sanctionnait l'échec.

\- Tu as raison, Bartémius... Rien d'autre à ajouter, Pettigrew ? J'ai mieux à faire que d'être ici.

Pettigrew eut la très mauvaise idée d'hésiter et elle fit signe à Bartémius d'exécuter sa menace.

L'éclair rouge frappa l'ami de son cousin de plein fouet, et il tomba la tête la première sur le tapis défraîchi à ses pieds. Même si elle doutait que quelqu'un se soucie des hurlements de Peter, elle prit toutefois la peine de fermer les rideaux et de lancer des sortilèges de discrétion.  
Pettigrew se tortillait à la façon d'un ver particulièrement repoussant, et ses supplications se faisaient de plus en plus sincères à mesure que Bartémius augmentait la pression sur son esprit, appliquant ses conseils à la lettre.

Elle avait bien vite compris qu'un _Doloris_ trop puissant, trop tôt, faisait perdre connaissance à la victime, ce qui leur offrait un échappatoire bien trop facile. Mieux valait créer une douleur de plus en plus insupportable, mais laisser le temps au cerveau de se faire à l'idée.

Après un cri particulièrement déchirant, elle leva la main pour interrompre Bartémius.

Pettigrew sanglotait, sa face pressée sur le sol, de la morve coulait de son nez et de la bave de sa bouche, le rendant encore plus repoussant que d'ordinaire.

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et saisit avec violence l'oreille qui dépassait de ses cheveux trop ternes et trop fins. Il étouffa une plainte et elle tordit sa prise jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs redoublent.

\- La prochaine fois que tu oses me mentir, Pettigrow, je te coupe une oreille. La prochaine fois que tu oses me cacher quelque chose, je fais de toi un Eunuque.

Elle se releva et conclut sa menace en écrasant la main tremblante à côté de ses escarpins.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter avait repris ses esprits et était à nouveau installé sur son canapé, ses mains tremblantes cachées sous ses cuisses.

\- Je... Fol-Oeil... Il pense que Sirius est l'espion.

Cette fois, Bellatrix laissa un large sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. En soi, l'information n'était pas surprenante – elle avait fait en sorte que des tels soupçons puissent germer dans l'esprit calculateur de Dumbledore – mais savoir que la première étape de sa vengeance était un succès était particulièrement satisfaisant. Elle avait prévu de détruire son cousin, le mettre à genoux avant la fin de l'année, et Salazar lui en soit témoin, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne se mettre en travers de sa route.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, n'est-ce pas, Bartémius ?

Son jeune protégé hocha la tête avec déférence.

\- Il faut saisir cette opportunité, Peter. Je veux que tu ne fasses rien pour le discréditer. Et si ce loup-garou aborde le sujet, je veux que tu accuses Sirius à demi-mot. Inutile de jouer à ce jeu avec Potter. Ce crétin est d'une loyauté aberrante et tu risquerais de te faire repérer. Je compte sur toi pour agir avec discrétion. Compris ?

Pettigrew hocha la tête, ses yeux rivés sur la pointe de ses chaussures.

\- Quand ont-ils prévu une distribution de tracte ?

\- On se réunit dans une semaine pour le décider.

\- Parfait... Bien, je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Bartémius, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que ce petit rat n'ait plus jamais l'idée de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Je te laisse le soin de lui rendre visite la semaine durant et de lui faire passer le goût des cachotteries. N'abîme rien qui puisse attirer l'attention.

Elle rejoignit l'entrée sans ce qu'il ne la raccompagne. Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, des quintes de toux frénétiques lui apprirent que Pettigrew devait avoir l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres poumons. Elle sourit largement : finalement, Pettigrew pouvait s'avérer distrayant.

…

 **Lundi 16 Février 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius se redressa en grimaçant, son corps endolori ne lui rappelant que trop bien ses activités de la journée, pas qu'il ne songe à s'en plaindre pour autant. Il leur avait fallu trois essais, à Judy et lui, pour réussir à rejoindre la chambre à l'étage, et deux de plus pour que sa rage ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Godric lui en soit témoin, le sexe s'était avéré bien plus efficace pour éteindre sa colère que l'alcool ou les cigarettes.

Les bruits de pas dans les escaliers précédèrent d'une poignée de secondes Judy. Elle apparut, vêtue simplement de son t-shirt de l'Ordre et les bras chargés d'un pot de glace, qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'été, et quelques paquets de gâteaux moldus, qui avaient peu à peu envahis ses placards à mesure que Judy passait du temps chez lui.

Elle déposa ses provisions sans cérémonie sur le lit et retrouva sa place à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, sa main reposant négligemment sur sa cuisse dénudée. Judy lui donna l'impression de l'ignorer complètement : elle attrapa le pot de glace et avala deux larges cuillerées qui durent au moins lui geler la moitié du cerveau.

\- Je suis affamée, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Elle releva la tête, les yeux brillants de malice et ce sourire tordu qu'il adorait. Elle l'embrassa délicatement, et Sirius dut se faire violence pour ne pas approfondir le baiser et goûter cette glace au caramel directement sur sa langue.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu te plaindre.

Sirius attrapa la cuillère et se servit à son tour avant de répondre :

\- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu étais très occupée à autre chose.

Elle lui asséna un léger coup dans le ventre sans nier ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux être la vérité : il n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser une sorcière insatisfaite.

Le carton de glace ne fit pas long feu, le pot de Nutella diminua de moitié et Judy avala deux brownies en plus avant de s'estimer rassasiée. Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, sa main reposant sur la tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile qui barrait sa poitrine, tandis qu'il laissait sa main courir de sa hanche à son genou, réalisant qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien à cet instant.

\- Je crois que tu es la première personne qui ne recule pas devant la colère des Black, souffla-t-il. Même James n'approche pas.

\- Pas étonnant. James, c'est un Bambi.

\- Un Bambi ?

Il sentit son sourire contre sa peau.

\- Un dessin animé sur un faon. Si on arrive à installer la télé dans cette maison, je te le ferais voir. Et pour information, la colère des Black n'est rien du tout à côté de celle de Grant Adler.

Sirius se raidit et Judy rit doucement.

\- Il est plus grand et plus lourd que toi, et en général, j'arrive à l'assommer. Être inconscient est la seule chose raisonnable qu'il est capable de faire quand il est dans cet état.

Sirius songea qu'il avait tout intérêt à ne pas provoquer celui qui était presque son beau-père, sinon au moins le grand-père maternel de son futur enfant.

\- Au final, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

Il soupira, songea à se taire, avant de comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, et que cette fois, James ne semblait pas le meilleur choix – son frère était déjà assez inquiet pour son fils, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un en rajoute une couche – Remus n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie et Peter donnait déjà l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Judy lui avait déjà prouvé qu'elle savait écouter et garder un secret.

\- Il y a une taupe dans l'Ordre, et les chefs pensent que c'est moi.

Judy se redressa pour croiser son regard, les sourcils froncés, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi, un espion ? Ils sont complètement stupides !

Sirius ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter sa déclaration.

\- C'est ce que je leur ai dit...

\- Oui, non mais même... Tu portes chacune de tes pensées sur ton visage. Et tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un champ de betteraves ! Ne le prends pas mal, mais si j'avais besoin d'un espion, tu serais mon dernier choix.

Finalement, il choisit de ne pas relever.

\- Le problème c'est que si ce n'est pas toi, qui ? reprit-elle, plus sérieusement cette fois.

\- Je sais...

Maintenant que sa colère était passée, il réalisait que l'avenir de l'Ordre était en question. Le traître dans leur rang pouvait bien détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà accompli. Leur journal avait permis de recruter deux nouvelles personnes – un auror du nom de Shaklebolt et le frère d'une Cracmol, Figgs –, ils influençaient l'opinion publique, même si cela semblait parfois dérisoire, et ils avaient contribué à sauver des centaines de vies lors des attaques. L'Ordre était un solide rempart contre Voldemort.

Un solide rempart entre Harry et Voldemort.

Il ne permettrait pas que ce rempart s'effondre, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Judy se redressa et posa sa main sur sa joue, redessinant du bout des doigts la morsure qu'elle lui avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne trouva plus l'ombre d'un sourire dans son regard, juste une inquiétude grandissante qu'il partageait.

Avec raison.

\- Il faut que tu sois prudent, Sirius, d'accord ? Je sais que je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne _peux_ pas.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, la peur prenant le dessus sans qu'il ne s'y attende, et un poids tomba sur ses épaules. Il savait que l'inquiétude de Judy allait bien au-delà du fait qu'elle attendait leur enfant et qu'elle avait peur de l'élever seule. Sa réaction face à sa colère, le fait qu'elle ne lui tournait jamais le dos, son soutien inconditionnel... S'il avait besoin de preuves sur l'importance qu'il avait pour elle, elle lui en avait donné plus d'une aujourd'hui.

Et il savait que le contraire n'était pas vrai.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, et attrapa sa nuque, son pouce effleurant la courbe de sa joue.

\- Je t'aime Judy, souffla-t-il. Et je vais faire attention, c'est promis.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, ça vous donne le ton pour les neuf chapitres à venir?**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;)** J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que je me suis chargée des Londubat, mais alors entre le soleil et le reste, j'ai du mal à m'y mettre. N'ayez crainte, vous ne devriez pas subir de pénurie avant plusieurs mois !

En parlant de ça, dernier chapitre avant la trêve estivale la semaine prochaine (mon ordinateur a posé ses vacances et ça tombe sur le mois d'Août, comme tous les ans ^^). Du coup, je reprends la publication début Septembre, sûrement avec un rythme un peu moins soutenu jusqu'à Noël (parce que bon, ma rentrée va être sport). Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ^^

 **Et attendant, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- Dumbledore (allez-y, j'adore expliquer pourquoi il a cette version là ^^)**

 **\- Peter, forever un traître.**

 **\- Sirius et sa colère noire (si jamais vous aviez des doutes, c'est son deuxième passage qui m'a arraché des cris de frustration et des crampes aux doigts. Juste pour dire).**

Bon, si vous voulez vous épancher sur Judy, n'hésitez pas !

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute et aux heures habituelles (normalement).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/07/2016_


	22. Stars: Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah bah Dumbledore est un homme de principes. Il a toujours de bonnes intentions, mais la réalité est toujours plus dure que prévue... Je pense vraiment qu'il est du genre à tenir ce discours là : « ne pas s'abaisser au niveau de leurs ennemis ». Je suis contente que le passage Blacker t'ait plu:). On se revoit en septembre alors ?;) Bonnes vacances !

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** et **MAHA1959** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Vous avez vu, je poste (encore) en avance ! Toujours la même histoire ou presque, mes dimanches ne m'appartiennent plus (mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude:p).

Nouveau chapitre, donc ! Bon, c'est certainement pas mon préféré, puisqu'il rentre dans la case des « transition » que j'ai jamais adoré mais qui existe malheureusement dans le dictionnaire des écrivains.

Toutefois, je suis fière de mon clin d'oeil à l'Histoire, et félicitations à ceux qui verront de quoi je parle. Bonne lecture ?

 **Warning pour celui-ci : possiblement, c'est un peu gore... donc âmes sensibles, vous voilà prévenues !**

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 22**

 _« And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart »_

 _(Bloody Sunday – U2)_

* * *

 **Jeudi 19 Mars 1981, Belfast, Irlande du Nord.**

Bellatrix enfila son masque, savourant le contact du métal glacé sur son visage, et ajusta sa médaille sur sa robe pour que personne ne puisse la confondre avec un autre Mangemort. Rodolphus venait de lui passer un coup de cheminée, lui annonçant qu'il ne pourrait pas superviser l'attaque à Belfast à cause d'une cession exceptionnelle du Magenmagot : son absence serait bien trop suspecte. Il avait essayé de la convaincre de confier cette tâche à Rabastan, mais Bellatrix avait fermement refusé. L'attaque de ce soir était capitale. Ils n'avaient pas monté une telle opération depuis la Guerre des Géants, et il était grand temps que le pays se souvienne de ce dont ils étaient capables.

Rabastan ne pourrait jamais connaître le plan minutieux qu'elle avait mis au point durant un mois en une après-midi.

La tâche lui revenait donc.

Elle ramassa la petite fiole contenant un liquide vert presque luminescent, signe que sa grossesse suivait toujours son cours, puis quitta le Manoir par le réseau de Cheminée.

Elle réapparut au rez-de-chaussée d'un large bâtiment abandonné au milieu de la ville. Elle l'avait repéré dès le départ, attirée par les panneaux annonçant une destruction programmée dans quelques semaines. Barty, son visage caché par un masque aussi ouvragé que le sien, l'attendait entouré de quinze des nouvelles recrues. S'ils avaient tous reçu leur marque l'été de leur seize ans, ils n'obtiendraient un masque qu'après avoir prouvé leur valeur. Cette nuit, ils se contenteraient d'une simple cagoule de tissu noir.

Pour ne pas avoir à subir sa présence, Bellatrix avait envoyé Greyback gérer les deux bataillons d'Inféris dissimulés dans les égouts de la ville, Macnair se chargeait des Acromentulas qu'elle comptait libérer dans un internat et Rowle devait guider les trois Géants dans le quartier historique.

\- Ma Lady, tout est en place.

Bellarix approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Allons-y dans ce cas. Je veux une véritable scène de carnage, rappela-t-elle aux jeunes qui s'agitaient avec nervosité, et celui qui ne me satisfera me servira de cobaye pour votre prochaine leçon de torture.

…

 **Jeudi 19 Mars 1981, Gloucester, Pays de Galle.**

Sirius se précipita sur le Mangemort qui était en prise avec un sorcier avant même d'avoir vraiment terminé son transplange, prenant le risque de se désartibuler dans la précipitation.

Il courut droit devant lui, évitant les débris venant de l'effondrement d'un pan de mur et percuta l'homme au visage masqué de plein fouet. Surpris par cette attaque venue de nulle part, son adversaire tomba lourdement, et Sirius le maintint au sol avec force. Sa main trouva une brique et il asséna un revers impitoyable.

Un bruit d'os brisé lui tira un rictus et il se releva aussitôt, sa baguette au clair, et se tourna vers la victime du Mangemort.

Il ne faillit pas le reconnaître.  
Ses cheveux châtains étaient bien plus longs et sales, une barbe lui mangeait le visage, et il avait un regard sauvage que l'approche imminente de la Pleine Lune n'expliquait qu'à moitié.

\- Remus ?!

Le loup-garou essuya sa lèvre ensanglantée avec sa manche, ses yeux ambres braqués sur lui. Son silence buté lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing.

Il décida de ne pas s'en formaliser. Remus était têtu et parfois stupide. Arrivé à la veille de la pleine lune, il était systématiquement stupide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Lupin ? demanda-t-il tout en tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un attentat par la radio moldue. Alors je suis venu aider.

A sa plus grande surprise, Remus n'accepta pas son aide. Il se redressa en grimaçant, ses yeux évitant les siens.

\- Les combats se concentrent deux rues plus loin, marmonna-t-il finalement en désignant le bout de la ruelle.

Sirius aurait voulu dire quelque chose ou au moins rappeler à Remus qu'il était toujours son ami, et que tous ses efforts pour le tenir à l'écart étaient voués à l'échec. Après tout, il était le plus obstiné des Maraudeurs.

Seulement, ils étaient coincés au cœur d'une nouvelle attaque qui frappait Gloucester depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, et les dégâts étaient déjà considérables. D'autres attaques avaient lieu à Belfast, Édimbourg et Londres. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre du temps quand des moldus et des sorciers étaient en train de mourir non loin.

Et il avait des Mangemorts à liquider au plus vite.

Il suivit Remus en silence, ses sens aux aguets pour ne pas se faire surprendre par des tirs ennemis. Une rue plus loin, ils passèrent à côté de nombreux cadavres que Sirius refusa de regarder. Déjà, les éclairs de lumière réclamaient toute son attention et les cris des victimes étaient autant d'appels à l'aide. Il sortit l'arme de poing de sa ceinture, ôta la sécurité, puis se mit à courir. Un premier Mangemort tenta de lui barrer la route et il tira sans plus chercher à comprendre. Son cerveau, conditionné par près de quatre ans de guerre, oublia les notions de pitié et de fatigue. Il échangea des sortilèges, des coups de poings et finit par vider son chargeur. Son pistolet devint alors un merveilleux moyen d'assommer ses adversaires.

Il croisa des membres de l'Ordre – Figgs, les frères Prewett, Emmeline Vance –, sauva Benjy Fenwick d'un _Avada_ qui venait droit sur lui en le plaquant contre un mur, se battit contre le début d'un incendie dans un immeuble tandis que plusieurs moldus appelaient à l'aide deux étages plus haut.

Il ne réalisa pas vraiment que dans chacune de ses attaques, Remus n'était pas à ses côtés. Tandis que les Mangemorts battaient en retraite avec l'arrivée d'un détachement d'Aurors et de Tireur d'Elite, il chercha son meilleur ami des yeux sans le trouver nulle part. Il crut qu'il était tombé et la panique lui fit reparcourir la rue qu'il avait si difficilement remonté.

\- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! l'appela Fabian.

\- Tu as vu Remus ?

\- Lupin ? Pas que je sache ! Ramène-toi, on a besoin d'aide ! Ces fumiers ont lâché des Inféris dans l'hôpital moldu !

Sirius fit un dernier tour sur lui-même, faisant de son mieux pour étouffer l'angoisse qui essayait de le submerger, se répétant des hypothèses qui sonnaient comme des conneries.

 _Il est peut-être déjà à l'hôpital. Ou alors blessé, mais en sécurité. Il a dû transplaner quand les Aurors sont arrivés, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il ne fait pas bon d'être loup-garou ces derniers temps..._

 _Il n'était certainement pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir à Gloucester !_

Il rallia l'hôpital moldu au pas de course. La Marque des Ténèbres se détachait nettement au-dessus de la ville, signe que les Mangemorts en avaient terminé avec eux. La température qui commençait à chuter lui appris que les Détraqueurs venaient clamer les âmes de ceux trop faibles pour se défendre.

En entrant dans le bâtiment encerclé par des moldus blessés de tous âges, il faillit vomir.

L'endroit grouillait littéralement d'Inféris, comme si tous les moldus qui avaient perdus la vie au début de l'attaque avaient été ramenés à la vie pour attaquer ceux qui avaient survécu. Il y avait plus de morts ici que partout ailleurs, l'odeur de sang était entêtante et les cris de douleur un supplice.

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'année tentait encore de s'échapper en rampant, laissant une large traînée de sang derrière lui. Il se précipita pour essayer de le sauver – il connaissait quelques sorts de Médicomagie, appris sur le tas auprès de Lily – mais fut frappé par l'impuissance quand il fit basculer le garçonnet sur le dos.

Ses intestins pendaient lamentablement de son ventre, et le bras qu'il pressait sur sa plaie béante était dérisoire. Il se contenta d'un _Stupéfix,_ incapable de lancer un _Avada,_ et espéra qu'il abrégeait au moins les souffrances du petit garçon.

Il se releva, une haine indicible dans le cœur, réarma son arme de poing et reprit le combat.

…

 **Jeudi 19 Mars 1981, Belfast, Irlande du Nord.**

Le bruit des explosions et des tirs moldus était omniprésent. Bellatrix le sentait résonner à travers son corps à chaque salve. Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds, mettant son équilibre au défi, et la lumière des flammes surpassait celle des sortilèges.

L'attaque ne se passait pas comme prévue. Les moldus avaient riposté avec beaucoup plus de rapidité et de puissance que partout ailleurs, comme si une fraction de leur armée ne quittait jamais la région. En moins d'une demi-heure, la ville avait été envahie par des hommes en tenue kaki juchés sur leur énorme voiture. Les Géants avaient à peine réussi à les ralentir et les Inféris avaient été décimés.

Stan et elle avaient même dû battre en retraite, avant d'être séparés quand un bâtiment avait explosé.

Bellatrix savait qu'il serait plus raisonnable de créer un Portoloin pour regagner la sécurité. Elle n'aurait même pas dû être là en premier lieu. Elle faisait courir des risques insensés à sa fille.

Seulement, abandonner n'était pas dans sa nature.

Des cris lui parvenaient malgré le boucan provoqué par les armes moldus. Elle pouvait encore laissé une empreinte sanglante sur la ville.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de moldus était au prise avec trois Inféris qui avaient survécu aux balles des soldats moldus. Un homme armé d'un lourd fusil protégeait des femmes, quelques enfants et un vieil homme.

Ils ne l'avaient pas encore repérée et elle en profita.

Son premier _Avada_ frappa une fillette à peine sortie de l'enfance.

La balle qui la toucha en pleine épaule la projeta violemment au sol. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur et des étoiles dansèrent l'espace de quelques secondes devant ses yeux. Elle se redressa malgré tout, la douleur drainait son énergie en même temps que le sang imbibait ses vêtements.

Il lui semblait que la lumière avait disparu. Des formes sombres dansaient partout autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse décider de ce dont il s'agissait. Les sons lui parvenaient par vagues étranges sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre.

Elle tituba en avant, la souffrance dans son épaule gauche était insoutenable, et l'appel de l'inconscience était difficile à ignorer.  
Elle redressa la tête et croisa un regard identique au sien.

L'air se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle cligna des yeux pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Son double lui faisait face. Son bras gauche pendait, inerte, le sang était partout sur elle et sa robe verte devenait de plus en plus rouge entre ses jambes, comme si tout le sang que contenait son ventre démesurément enflé s'échappait à gros bouillons de son corps.

Son double leva son bras valide et Bellatrix réalisa avec horreur qu'elle pointait une arme moldue sur elle.

Son instinct de survie fut plus fort que l'inconscience et elle attaqua la première. Elle enchaîna les sortilèges, sa magie de plus en plus sombre. Son double tira à son tour, sans que Bellatrix ne sente le moindre impact, signe qu'elle restait la plus forte. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un _Avada_ au moment où deux bras la saisissaient par l'arrière. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un ami ou d'un ennemi, puis la sensation d'un Portoloin la saisit au nombril.

Le sortilège de mort quitta sa baguette au moment où elle réapparut, heurtant une jeune recrue de plein fouet sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, trop occupée à chercher son double pour l'achever avant qu'elle ne blesse sa fille.

Seulement, ses ennemis aux formes floues avaient disparu : il n'y avait qu'elle, le cadavre de la jeune femme qu'elle venait de tuer et la personne qui l'avait forcée à quitter la ruelle. La douleur revint, plus violente que jamais.

On la relâcha et elle tituba sur quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait.

\- Ma Lady, nous devons battre en retraite. Les moldus sont partout. Il faut partir.

Elle releva la tête et trouva Bartémius Junior à ses côtés. Il semblait inquiet et l'aida à se relever. Il lança un sortilège pour stopper le saignement de son bras, puis l'attrapa à nouveau par la taille.

Ils disparurent, pour de bon cette fois.

…

 **Vendredi 20 Mars 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Judy, son visage enfoui dans la courbe de son cou, son odeur épicée chassant celle de la mort qu'il avait trop respirée dans la nuit.

Chaque mission, chaque attaque, se concluait maintenant par son retour chez lui, suivi presque instantanément des bras de Judy. Il savait qu'elle passait la nuit à l'attendre, morte d'inquiétude. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire quand ses amis se battaient pour sauver des vies.

\- Je vais bien, souffla-t-il pour la énième fois.

Même s'il mentait. Il n'allait jamais bien quand il revenait. Il se blessait rarement, ou du reste, jamais gravement. Des bleus, des coupures, des doigts cassés, rien qu'un bon sortilège ne puisse guérir en quelques secondes. Psychologiquement, c'était une autre histoire. L'habitude – Merlin, il détestait réaliser que la guerre était devenue son quotidien et se battre sa principale occupation – aurait dû l'endurcir, mais chaque nouvelle attaque apportait une nouvelle nuance d'horreur. Cette fois, le visage du gamin de l'hôpital allait le hanter pendant des nuits, le poursuivant dans ses rêves pour lui faire regretter de n'avoir pas su le sauver, d'être arrivé trop tard. Les autres blessés qu'il avait secouru ne seraient pas plus tendre avec lui. Les Inféris avaient fait énormément de dégâts, sûrement aidé par des Mangemorts puisque des pièces emplies de patients avaient été balayées par des explosions magiques, créées par de la Magie Noire. Même la maternité dans une aile isolée avait subi des pertes. Il avait fait tout ce qui lui était possible pour sortir les femmes et les nourrissons des décombres, mais il avait parfois été trop tard.

Et puis, il n'avait jamais revu Remus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de son meilleur ami. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, le loup-garou était peut-être mort, peut-être prisonnier de Voldemort. Il aurait aimé lui envoyer un _Patronus_ mais il avait été incapable d'en conjurer un après la nuit d'horreur qu'il avait passé. Il se contenterait d'une lettre pour lui, et d'une pour Lily, en espérant que Remus répondrait à leur sœur plus facilement qu'à lui.

En espérant qu'il soit encore vivant et qu'il ait juste décidé de se comporter comme le plus grand crétin ayant jamais marché sur Terre depuis le grand James Fleamont Potter lui-même.

Il sentit Judy sursauter dans ses bras et il la libéra légèrement, ses yeux cherchant les siens sans les trouver. Elle avait un regard absent mais un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres.

\- Donne-moi ta main, souffla-t-elle.

Il obtempéra sans vraiment comprendre. Elle souleva le large pull qu'elle avait pris dans son armoire, puisque la courbe que faisait son ventre s'était considérablement accentuée en l'espace d'un mois, et qu'elle râlait tous les matins contre ses vêtements devenus trop étroits.

Elle apposa sa main sur son ventre, juste en-dessous de son nombril, et il oublia la guerre l'espace d'une minute.

Sous la peau de Judy, le bébé était en train de bouger, et cette preuve de vie chassait les visions de la mort qu'il supportait de plus en plus mal.

\- Tu le sens ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, sachant que s'il parlait maintenant, sa voix tremblerait.

…

 **Vendredi 20 Mars 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

Bellatrix se réveilla difficilement. Un regard autour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, mais elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'être arrivée là.

Elle voulut se redresser, mais deux mains appuyèrent avec force sur ses épaules, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

\- Reste allongée, Bella.

La colère contenue de Rodolphus sonnait étrangement comme une menace.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as failli mourir, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû aller à Belfast !

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers lui. Son mari était enfoncé dans un fauteuil, l'air sombre de ses mauvais jours sur ses traits nobles.

Elle voulut demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Belfast, quand un souvenir passa l'espèce d'engourdissement dû aux potions qu'on lui avait fait ingurgiter. Sa main se resserra sur son ventre et la peur s'immisça dans chacune de ses cellules, serrant sa gorge et lui donnant l'impression que son cœur battait directement dans ses oreilles. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'une femme qui en voulait à sa fille et de son armée d'ombre et…

Rodolphus eut une exclamation agacée.

\- Notre enfant va bien, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et cela aurait pu très mal tourner pour vous deux ! Je ne veux plus que tu partes te battre, Bellatrix. C'est trop dangereux dans ton état ! Après tout ce que tu as traversé pour être enceinte, tu ne peux pas risquer ta chance !

Bellatrix cessa de l'écouter dès qu'elle fut rassurée sur la santé de sa fille. Elle se fichait bien des mises en garde de Rodolphus. C'était après tout de sa faute si elle avait été obligée de partir mener l'attaque sur Belfast. Elle restait dévouée à la Cause et sa fille venait de lui prouver qu'elle était une guerrière en survivant à sa première bataille.

\- Comment s'est terminée l'attaque ? interrogea-t-elle quand Rodolphus eut terminé sa diatribe.

Il la dévisagea avec rancoeur.

\- Belfast a été un fiasco total. Nous avons largement sous-estimé le nombre de soldats moldus. Ils ont rapidement contre-attaqué et trois des jeunes recrues sont décédées, ainsi que les Géants. Les Acromentulas ont eu le temps de saccager l'internat où elles ont été lâchées mais les gamins moldus se sont défendus ! Il n'y a presque pas eu de morts !

Bellatrix n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle avait tout préparé avec autant de minutie que d'ordinaire. Les sorciers qu'elle avait interrogé lui avait bien entendu parlé de l'armée mais elle avait compris qu'ils faisaient référence à une base située à l'extérieure de la ville, pas à des soldats prêts à faire feu à chaque instant. De quoi était donc fait ces Irlandais ?!

Elle ravala la honte qui lui brûlait les joues. C'était la première fois qu'elle décevait son Maître et elle savait que sa punition serait à la hauteur de son échec cuisant.

\- Et les autres attaques ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Des réussites. Celle de Gloucester a particulièrement ravi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bellatrix serra les dents et maudit Travers en silence.

\- _Il_ m'a ordonné de venir le voir une fois que tu serais réveillée. Le Médicomage t'interdit de quitter ton lit jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et je t'ai pris ta baguette pour être certain que tu ne décides d'effrayer les Elfes quand ils te rappelleront les consignes de ta convalescence. Numéro 1 a pour ordre de toujours rester dans la même pièce que toi.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui cracher le fond de sa pensée au visage qu'il quittait déjà la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

…

 **Dimanche 22 Mars 1981, Arrière salle de la Tête de Sanglier, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Deux mains se posèrent brusquement sur ses épaules et Sirius sursauta violemment, manquant de faire basculer la chaise sur laquelle il se balançait depuis une dizaine de minutes, attendant aussi patiemment que possible que les membres de leur petit journal arrivent.

\- Félicitation, Black !

\- Quand est-ce qu'on fête ça ?

Fabian Prewett s'installa à sa droite, révélant un large sourire, et Gideon à sa gauche, le regard brillant d'une malice dont il avait appris à se méfier.

\- Qui vous l'a dit ? s'étonna-t-il tout de même.

\- Peter, répondit aussitôt Gideon.

\- Mais on l'a peut-être fait boire un peu pour lui arracher de vilains secrets sur James et toi, ajouta Fabian.

Sirius retint de justesse une grimace, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de la vérité et que Peter devenait une vraie pipelette après deux bièraubeurres. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il n'ait pas raconté à la moitié de la maison Gryffondor que Remus était un loup-garou du temps de Poudlard. Il chercha son meilleur ami du regard sans succès, avant de se souvenir que Queudver arrivait de plus en plus souvent en retard aux réunions de l'Ordre, pour repartir aussitôt. Son travail aux Archives se révélait être aussi contraignant que les gardes sans fin des Aurors, et Sirius était soulagé que son Oncle Alphard lui ait légué tout son or, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir entièrement consacrer son temps à l'Ordre.

Et que Godric en soit témoin, il était plus décidé que jamais à faire tomber Voldemort et ses lèches-bottes.

\- Il paraît même qu'il y a un pari en cours, Black. Fabian et moi, on mise sur une fille.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Gideon lui coupa la politesse, l'étincelle de malice devenant une flamme ardente. Il sut qu'il n'allait pas apprécier sa réplique avant même qu'elle ne quitte sa bouche.

\- Et on mise même qu'elle brisera le cœur du petit Harry dans une quinzaine d'années.

Trop épouvanté à l'idée d'une telle éventualité – sans savoir si c'était la perspective d'avoir à gérer une peine de cœur venant de son filleul (si Harry ressemblait à James, ça allait être la fin du monde) ou de sa fille (Merlin, il avait assez brisé de cœurs pour savoir à quel point les filles se transformaient en furies une fois blessées) – qu'il ne trouva même pas une réponse acide à balancer au visage des jumeaux Prewett pour les faire taire. Sa mine déconfite leur tira des éclats de rire tonitruants et quand il releva la tête pour trouver un soutien – n'importe qui, même Alberforth Dumbledore ferait l'affaire – ce ne fut que pour croiser l'oeil de Madelyn McGonagall en face de lui.

\- Tu vas être papa, Black ?

\- Possiblement, grogna-t-il.

Elle haussa les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise, visiblement surprise, avant de serrer les lèvres, imitant le tic de sa tante.

\- C'est Minerva qui va être ravie. La paire Black-Potter de retour au château... J'espère pour elle que ce sera une fille.

Cette dernière remarque lui tira un sourire en coin et il se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Leur table finit par se remplir. Si les Londubats et les Potter ne seraient pas là, Benjy était toujours fidèle au poste, plus décidé que jamais à porter leur journal à bout de bras. Ils avaient également recruté Marlène, qui elle-même avait insisté pour que Kingsley – son petit-ami en plus d'être un collègue Aspirant Auror – soit de la partie. Enfin, Ambrose Figgs et Peter complétaient leur équipe.

Sirius laissa Benjy mener la réunion. Ils s'étaient organisés par hiboux pour gagner du temps – la présence d'une taupe dans l'Ordre rendait les réunions dangereuses – et les articles sur les attaques d'Édimbourg, de Gloucester, de Londres et de Belfast étaient déjà écrits. Dumbledore leur avait fait parvenir un énième appel à la résistance pour essayer de recruter d'autres volontaires. Ambrose Figgs avait demandé à sa sœur, une Cracmol bien intégrée chez les moldus, de leur faire un résumé de ce que pensaient les moldus de cette guerre. Enfin, James lui avait donné un article qui prenait la défense des loup-garous, conjointement écrit avec Lily. Le couple Potter avait même insisté pour signer de leur nom, échos à leurs anciennes déclarations publiques du temps où Voldemort n'avait pas encore décidé de les exterminer.

Merlin, cela faisait un an que James et Lily faisaient profil bas, mais il avait l'impression de faire référence à une autre décennie tant les choses avaient changé depuis. Un an plus tôt, la guerre se traduisait par quelques attaques, à peine une par mois, et Voldemort concentrait ses efforts sur des manœuvres politiques pour obtenir le pouvoir en plaçant ses fidèles à des postes clef. Depuis, Millicent Bagnold avait gagné les élections grâce au soutien de Dumbledore, et Voldemort avait répondu par la Guerre des Géants. Désormais, les attaques semblaient revenir toutes les semaines, frappant des grandes villes moldues comme des villages sorciers, la méfiance était omniprésente, le ministère était affaibli par des guerres intestines et la communauté magique à deux doigts d'une guerre civile.

Un an plus tôt, il était un séducteur sans scrupules, Regulus était encore vivant, Harry pas encore né, Judy ne faisait pas encore partie de sa vie, les Maraudeurs étaient plus unis que tout et la guerre ressemblait aux querelles entre Serpentards et Gryffondors qui avaient rythmé ses sept années à Poudlard.

\- Sirius, tu feras équipe avec Ambrose, l'interpella Madelyn. C'est sa première mission de distribution, il lui faut un binôme aguerri. Vous serez avec le groupe de Peter et Benjy sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées pour hocher la tête et offrit un petit sourire à l'homme. Ambrose Figgs avait une bonne quarantaine d'années, presque plus de cheveux, une silhouette frêle et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, des compétences très moyennes en duel. Il était toutefois bon en sortilèges puisqu'il travaillait sur le Chemin de Traverse chez un artisan ébéniste. Sirius savait qu'il devrait jouer les gardes du corps pendant que son coéquipier de la soirée se chargerait d'enchanter la pile de journaux qu'ils devaient répandre dans la célèbre rue commerçante.

\- Alberforth et moi, on va se charger de Pré-au-Lard. Les Prewett vont aller sur Godric's Hollow, Shacklebolt et McKinnon s'occupent du Ministère de la Magie.

Un exemplaire du journal, une large feuille pliée en quatre et recouverte de caractère d'imprimerie moldu, atterrit devant lui. Sirius s'appliqua à en dupliquer le plus possible sans altérer le contenu. Quand le symbole de l'Ordre du Phénix ressembla plus à un corbeau entouré de flammes qu'au magnifique Phénix, il arrêta le massacre.

Il était une heure du matin quand Madelyn McGonagall jugea qu'ils avaient assez de journaux. Sirius glissa une dizaine de paquets miniaturisés dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, se servit une dernière rasade de Whisky-Pur-Feu, attira Peter dans une accolade, avant de quitter le bar du frère de Dumbledore en saluant les autres d'un geste de la main. Il refusa de songer que peut-être, certains ne seraient pas là à la prochaine réunion.

Figgs et lui firent plusieurs étapes entre Pré-au-Lard et Londres pour ménager leurs forces et brouiller les pistes si jamais ils étaient suivis.

Le Chemin de Traverse était littéralement désert, conséquence du couvre-feu qui était de mise depuis la mort des Bones. Sirius ragea de ne pouvoir se transformer en Patmol pour être plus discret. Figgs et lui étaient vêtus de noir et longeaient les murs. Sirius avait exclu l'utilisation d'une désillusion, encore pour conserver des forces et éviter que Figgs soit pris entre deux feux s'ils venaient à être attaqués. L'homme aurait dû être formé par l'un des Aurors de l'Ordre, au moins sur les techniques élémentaires de sécurité, mais les Aurors étaient débordés... Benjy et Peter couvraient la première moitié de la rue principale et l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Figgs et lui devaient se charger des nombreuses petites rues qui s'enfonçaient dans le quartier sorcier.

Sirius s'échinait à ensorceler les journaux pour qu'ils se glissent sous les portes des maisons environnantes, en plus de se disperser dans la rue dans quelques heures, quand Figgs lui serra l'épaule.

\- Je crois que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas, lui souffla-t-il.

Sirius se figea et tendit son ouïe d'Animagus sans rien percevoir. Il se releva tout en secouant la tête, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais écho dans la rue.

Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa plus de dix mètres en arrière et il percuta la porte d'une maison de plein fouet. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un seul coup, sa tête fit un bruit sourd et seule sa lutte pour inspirer à nouveau l'empêcha de sombrer immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Il ignora le sifflement atroce dans ses oreilles et se redressa difficilement, cherchant sa baguette qui lui avait sauté des mains. Au loin, il y avait des éclairs de couleurs et il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que plusieurs venaient dans sa direction.

Il savait qu'il devait s'enfuir, le plus vite possible, surtout qu'il était sans aucun doute possible blessé, ce qui jouerait contre lui dans un duel.

Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Figgs.

Un nouvel éclat – vert cette fois – lui permit de repérer sa baguette. Il s'en saisit et roula sur lui-même, cherchant son coéquipier à travers sa vue trouble, rampant pour offrir une cible plus difficile à toucher.

Son entêtement finit éventuellement par payer, même s'il s'étonna de ne pas être déjà mort quand il effleura un pan de tissu sur sa gauche. Il s'en saisit et tira avec force.

Figgs bascula et Sirius se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son visage dont il manquait une bonne partie.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui désormais.

Sirius combattit son envie de vomir et se glissa sous la forme de Patmol pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible. Il n'était définitivement pas en état de transplaner.

* * *

 **A/N : Le suspens est intenable !**

 **Un petit mot pour la route ?;)** J'ai presque retrouvé mes doigts pour les Londubats. Je ne promets toujours pas un chef d'oeuvre, mais ça se précise quand même. Je vais peut-être arracher des larmes à certains avec celui-ci (et si jamais vous vous posiez la question, c'est un de mes buts affichés avec cette histoire. J'ai des chapitres qui remplissent pas mal le cahier des charges ^^).

Bon, pour rappel, **trêve estivale jusqu'au premier weekend de Septembre** (comme ça, ceux qui reprennent l'école auront de quoi les consoler ^^). C'est pas encore gravé dans la pierre, mais c'est pas exclu que **je poste une fois toutes les trois semaines jusqu'à Noël** parce que le travail risque de ne pas me laisser le choix (oui parce que étant donné que j'ai pas le droit de vous demander de payer pour me lire, comprenez bien qu'il faut que je puisse me nourrir. J'ai un chat accro aux croquettes à ma charge en plus!). Je reviendrais en forme, avec le problème des Londubat de régler, et sûrement ma réaction à froid concernant _Cursed Child._

 **Et attendant, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre retour sur :**

 **\- Bellatrix et ses hallucinations.**

 **\- Remus qui mérite des claques (ou un câlin, c'est à vous de voir).**

 **\- Les jumeaux Prewett (que j'adore d'amour ces deux-là).**

Bon, si vous voulez me faire part de vos idées concernant la tête de Minnie quand elle va apprendre ce qui l'attend dans 11 ans, je suis preneuse:)

Et juste en passant parce que j'aime bien faire de la pub : si le conflit Nord Irlandais vous intéresse, je vous recommande _Mon traître_ et _Retour à Killybegs_ de Chalandon.

Allez, bonnes vacances tout le monde!

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 30/07/2016_


	23. Stars: Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Owww, merci ^^ Oui, c'est un chapitre sombre (pas le pire mais pas mal quand même ^^) et je suis très contente de savoir que tu as été embarquée sur le champ de bataille aux côtés de Trixie ! En parlant d'elle, je souhaite fouiller les origines de sa folie meurtrière qu'on lui connaît dans la série. C'est sûrement pas dû qu'à Azkaban et elle devait pas être aussi cinglée du temps de la première Guerre ou Voldy n'en aurait pas fait un aussi important maillon dans sa petite guerre... J'avoue que j'imagine très bien les jumeaux Prewett en digne source génétique en matière de conneries en tout genre (je veux dire, les initiale F et G ont été repris pour Fred et George, ça peut pas être anodin... (oui et bon j'avoue qu'ils peuvent pas être aussi drôle que Fred et George, c'est la merde cette guerre...). Voili voilou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super fidélité et tous tes commentaires :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola, malilite (x2), Aliete** et **Zod'a Quatique** pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes super ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Bon, votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Les vacances aussi ? Vous êtes au taquet pour cette nouvelle année ?

J'espère que oui en tout cas !

De mon côté, c'est oui pour ces trois questions ! Je suis toute bronzée, au top de ma forme et ma rentrée a été cool... En plus ces deux derniers mois ont été sous le signe de Potter (oui parce qu'en Cursed Child et Sundae Vanille qui m'a entraînée dans une relecture fouillée des sept tomes et ma sœur qui est enfin devenue une Potterhead...). Bon j'avoue que ça va être sport jusqu'à Noël donc je répète ça ici : **publication toutes les trois semaines jusqu'à Noël (pour le moment).**

 **Je vous avais promis ma réaction à froid pour Cursed Child** , la voici : jamais de la vie ce livre n'a été écrit pas Rowling (ce qui est le cas, plaignez-vous à Thorne). Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre à quel niveau l'histoire originale est une de ses idées, parce que le scénario est tellement bancale que les débutants sur ce site s'en sortent mieux... Passé donc une histoire qui se révèle être un mic mac improbable des sept tomes, dans des degrés plus ou moins flagrants, les personnages ne sont pas cohérents avec ceux de la saga (ils ont vieilli, certes, mais quand même!) et puis bon, on en reparle que ça suit même pas les règles de la magie de l'univers ou bien ? Cela dit, le tout est sauvé par l'excellentissime Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy (et par Draco aussi, il faut se l'avouer, je suis à +1000% dans mon amour pour lui). En conclusion, j'ai passé un bon moment à lire (parce que j'ai beaucoup ri mais pas parce que c'était drôle on s'entend) et que j'étais contente de retrouver les persos dans un nouveau contexte « officiel » mais jamais de la vie je ne prendrais en compte cette histoire dans ma fic, soyez-en prévenu !

Autre chose (oui, je suis bavarde aujourd'hui, vous m'avez manqué!) : **j'ai terminé le chapitre sur les Londubat**! Houra pour moi ! Je viens de commencer le suivant qui va sans doute conclure la deuxième partie (si tout se passe bien, mais je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit le cas ^^).

A part tout ça, nouveau chapitre. Alors je l'aime plutôt beaucoup. Je considère avoir fait un joli Roller Coaster avec celui-ci. Il est drôle mais pas que... Et en plus il est assez long, donc il devrait vous faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine fois ^^

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 23**

Black Sunset

* * *

 _« Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on »_

 _(Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 25 Mars 1981, Refuge pour Animaux, Londres Est.**

Patmol rouvrit les yeux difficilement tandis qu'un bruit métallique le sortait de l'étrange état où il se trouvait depuis... Sirius ne savait plus vraiment. Des moldus étaient venus lui apporter de la nourriture plusieurs fois et on l'avait forcé à avaler ces étranges croquettes au goût douteux.

Le sommeil semblait toujours être le plus fort.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis s'assit maladroitement. Les bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction. Il avait un peu faim. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Un os à moelle serait parfait.

L'odeur de Judy, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, lui fit oublier sa fringale.

Il se mit à aboyer joyeusement, s'attirant les feulements des chats les plus proches qu'il ignora.

\- _Nous avons été obligé de le mettre avec les chats,_ raconta la voix de celle qui lui avait mis cette horrible collerette. _Ils rendaient les autres chiens nerveux._

Il aurait aimé se jeter au grillage de sa cage mais sa patte avant était entourée de bandages et se tenir debout s'était révélé une mauvaise idée.

Elle apparut finalement, sa veste de cuir qui ne se fermait plus sur son ventre trop rond, ses longues mèches blondes relevées en un chignon approximatif et un sourire tordu aux lèvres qui s'élargit quand elle s'arrêta devant sa cage.

\- C'est bien lui ? demanda la moldue.

Sirius ne lui laissa pas le soin de répondre, aboyant de plus belle pour lui montrer que si elle avait des doutes, lui était certain de l'avoir reconnue. Judy hocha quand même la tête et la moldue fit demi-tour, Merlin savait pourquoi faire.

\- Tu as l'air fin, Patmol, se moqua-t-elle tout en sortant un objet rectangulaire de son sac à dos.

Plusieurs flashs manquèrent de le rendre aveugle.

\- Les Potter veulent des souvenirs, souffla-t-elle quand il grogna en réponse.

La moldue revint finalement, accompagnée du gros bras dont Sirius avait appris à se méfier. L'homme ouvrit sa cage et lui enfila ce qu'il savait être une muselière, avant de le soulever de terre comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Il ne peut pas marcher ? s'étonna Judy.

\- Nous lui avons donner de puissants antidouleurs. Il risque de ne pas être très habile. Ce sera plus simple ainsi. Je suppose que vous êtes venue en voiture ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils remontèrent plusieurs couloirs dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. A chaque fois que ses yeux croisaient ceux de Judy, il avait l'impression que son sourire tordu s'élargissait, comme si elle s'amusait de ses malheurs.

Godric, il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il avait pu se mettre dans une telle galère. Il s'était endormi à bout de force au fond d'une ruelle et s'était réveillé dans une cage. Ses tentatives pour retrouver sa forme humaine s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants, et il soupçonnait les médicaments qu'on le forçait à ingurgiter.

Il reconnut une nouvelle odeur tandis qu'ils approchaient de ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'attente.

Sirius comprit qu'il était foutu avant même de voir Peter de ses propres yeux et il souhaita presque que Judy ne l'ait jamais retrouvé.

Son meilleur ami était installé sur une chaise et commença à ricaner au moment même où il l'aperçut.

Sirius se mit à grogner, ce qui lui valut un rappel à l'ordre de la part de son porteur. On l'installa dans une nouvelle cage à proximité d'un bureau où Judy prit place.

\- Avant de vous redonner Sniffle, je...

\- Il s'appelle Patmol à vrai dire, le coupa Peter entre deux éclats de rire qu'il essayait de garder discrets, tout en prenant place sur la deuxième chaise libre.

\- Oui... Enfin... Miss Adler, vous dites être la propriétaire de ce chien, c'est bien ça ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je l'ai adopté il y a moins d'un an. Trouvé pour être exacte. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais le garder. Surtout s'il continue à s'enfuir et à s'attirer des ennuis.

Sirius ne put retenir son aboiement indigné, ce qui lui valut le regard surpris du gros bras qui montait la garde près de l'accueil.

\- Miss Adler, l'adoption de chiens de cette taille est soumise à une procédure très stricte. Il pourrait se révéler dangereux, surtout s'il a tendance à s'enfuir.

Judy échangea un regard avec Peter et Sirius vit son meilleur ami sortir sa baguette magique de l'intérieur de sa manche.

\- Je suis sûre que vous trouverez ces documents en règle, affirma Peter d'une voix ferme, celle qu'il utilisait à Poudlard pour inventer un nouveau mensonge quand il se faisait attraper après le couvre-feu.

Le sort de _Confusion_ qui frappa la moldue était parfaitement dosé. Elle fixa les documents que lui montrait Peter d'un regard vide, avant de hocher la tête, encore dans un état second. Elle commença à remplir des documents mécaniquement.

\- Sniffle était blessé quand nous l'avons récupéré. Il a plusieurs côtes cassées, une vilaine plaie à la patte avant gauche et plusieurs marques de brûlures. Il a un traitement à prendre pendant deux semaines. Tout est détaillé sur ce document. Nous l'avons également tatoué. Je vais vous demander une caution de 300 £ que je vous rendrais sous présentation d'une attestation assurant qu'il a été stérilisé par vos soins. Nous pouvons effectuer l'opération si vous n'avez pas de vétérinaire attitré.

Tandis que Peter se couvrait le visage de ses mains pour cacher son désormais fou rire, Sirius souhaita plus que jamais reprendre forme humaine pour que cesse le massacre. Il savait qu'il allait entendre parler de cette histoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. A côté, un James ivre se transformant en Cornedrue quelques heures avant son mariage pour disparaître dans la Forêt Interdite faisait figure d'anecdote. Ni Judy, ni Peter, ni même James, n'allaient lui permettre d'oublier qu'il avait été _tatoué_ et qu'il était sûrement passé à deux doigts de se faire _stériliser._

Finalement, les derniers papiers furent signés. Un nouveau sortilège de _Confusion_ convainquit la moldue et le gros bras qu'il pourrait marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Peter lui passa le collier qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire et y accrocha une laisse avant de le guider vers l'extérieur. Patmol se laissa faire docilement. Sa démarche bancale l'empêchait de toute façon de jouer les malins.

…

 **Vendredi 27 Mars 1981, Manoir Lestrange.**

\- Bellatrix je t'en prie ! La dernière photo de toi et moi date d'au moins cinq ans ! Souris pour moi ?

Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa finalement convaincre en croisant le regard rieur de sa jeune sœur. Le soleil magnifique de ce début de printemps rendait son regard gris bien plus lumineux que le sien, et son sourire était véritablement resplendissant. C'était à ces moments là qu'elle avait l'impression d'apercevoir la petite fille avec laquelle elle avait grandi.

\- Si accumuler des preuves de notre lent déclin te tient tant à cœur...

Narcissa secoua la tête à sa réponse, mais vint se glisser à ses côtés sur le confortable divan de cuir brun qu'elle avait fait installer sur sa terrasse. Un délicat coup de baguette déclencha un flash, suivi d'un deuxième. Sa sœur fit signe à son Elfe de Maison de ramasser l'objet mais resta près d'elle. Bellatrix suivit son regard et ne fut pas surprise de le trouver fixé sur Draco. Son neveu jouait calmement avec d'autres enfants de son rang.

Rodolphus avait tant insisté pour qu'elle se trouve d'autres occupations que la Cause, qu'elle avait fini par céder et s'en était remis aux recommandations sans fin de sa défunte mère. Elle avait donc organisé un thé en cet fin de Mars, profitant que le beau temps s'invite pour quelques jours sur l'Angleterre. Elle avait invité les lady des Vingt-Huit Consacrées, ainsi que des noms moins prestigieux. Bien sûr, les femmes étaient venues accompagnées de leurs précieux bambins. Près de Draco, il y avait Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass ainsi que les petits Crabbe et Goyle dont les prénoms lui échappaient. D'autres enfants un peu plus grands se livraient à une partie de Colin-Maillard dans le grand parc qui entourait le Manoir.

Elle aussi avait participé à de tels après-midis plus jeune, accompagnée de ses sœurs, puisqu'elles étaient encore trois à l'époque. Elle avait suivi sa mère dans chacun de ses déplacements jusque l'âge de ses sept ans. Ses devoirs d'aînée l'avaient ensuite contrainte à passer plus de temps avec son père pour apprendre tout ce que Cygnus Black aurait transmis à son fils s'il en avait eu un. Elle avait passé des journées entières à étudier des textes âpres pour son âge sur le fonctionnement de la société sorcière, brillant bien plus que Sirius en la matière, mais ne recevant que le mépris de son père en retour quand le moindre caprice de l'héritier de la famille Black était admiré.

Machinalement, elle passa une main sur son ventre, rassurée de sentir la courbe de plus en plus prononcée sous ses doigts. Sa fille commençait à donner des signes de sa présence. En se concentrant suffisamment, Bellatrix était capable de percevoir ses mouvements délicats sous sa peau. La vie s'épanouissant en elle pour de bon, elle se résignait un peu plus facilement à ne plus pouvoir accompagner les autres Mangemorts à chacune de leur sortie.

\- Rolf et toi avez des noms en tête ? demanda Narcissa après avoir surpris son geste.

\- Pas encore.

\- Comptes-tu rencontrer un Oracle ?

Il y avait une légère pointe de moquerie dans la voix de sa sœur et un éclat de rire lui échappa. Walburga avait consulté un vieil Oracle pour décider du nom de ses deux garçons, insistant qu'il s'agissait là d'une tradition chez les Black. Druella, leur mère, ne s'était pas encombrée de telles précautions. Elle avait accepté de nommer ses deux premières filles en choisissant un nom d'étoile, puis avait manipulé Cygnus pour Narcissa, arguant qu'elle choisirait un prénom à son goût s'il s'agissait _encore_ d'une fille. Bellatrix se souvenait encore de l'expression choquée de sa Tante quand elle avait appris le nom de sa nièce.

\- Ranatus m'avait offert une encyclopédie sur les étoiles il y a quelques années. Je devrais trouver des idées d'ici à son arrivée.

\- Tu as raison de t'en remettre à notre tradition. J'ai bien peur que Walburga n'en fasse une attaque autrement, elle qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi depuis si longtemps.

Bellatrix ignora la moquerie et se saisit de la main de sa jeune sœur.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Le ciel était limpide, une légère brise rendait la chaleur agréable, les musiciens qu'elle avait engagé jouaient des airs gais que sa mère aurait adoré.

Un concert de rires cristallins lui firent tourner la tête et elle trouva son beau-frère, Rabastan, entouré de jolies jeunes femmes qu'elle avait invité à dessein, sachant pertinemment que leur mère cherchait à les marier.

\- Hum... Je parierais volontiers sur la jeune sœur d'Hyperion Greengrass, lui souffla Narcissa. Ce blond vénitien combiné aux boucles des Lestranges ? Certains se dameront dans une vingtaine d'années.

Bellatrix eut un sourire en coin. Rodolphus insistait pour qu'elle se conduise en la parfaite Lady qu'elle était censée être, Ranatus souhaitait qu'elle prenne soin de ses garçons... Elle ne donnait pas un an à Rabastan pour abandonner cette affreuse réputation de coureur de jupons.

Comme pour la contredire, son beau-frère s'excusa et vint la rejoindre. Il sortit une lettre scellée de la Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Ma chère sœur, _Il_ m'a demandé de te confier ceci en main propre. J'ai cru comprendre que le sujet était assez urgent.

Narcissa se tendit à ses côtés et secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur. Bellatrix la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que sa sœur désapprouvait son constant engagement pour la Cause malgré sa grossesse.

Elle remercia Stan d'un signe de tête et se retira à l'intérieur du Manoir.

…

 **Vendredi 27 Mars 1981, Édimbourg.**

Sirius s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant le majestueux hôtel, s'attirant le regard des trois hommes en costumes qui accueillaient les clients. Judy n'eut même pas le temps de descendre que l'un d'entre eux vint à leur niveau.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous garer ici, Monsieur. C'est le parking de la clientèle.

\- Je suis client, répliqua Sirius en enlevant son casque et ses lunettes de soleil. Nous avons une suite réservée au nom d'Adler.

Le jeune homme – il ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui – s'empourpra et fit amende honorable en portant le sac accroché à l'arrière de sa moto.

Après les formalités d'usages, le même groom – toujours mortifié – les conduisit vers leur suite. Sirius s'amusa des regards surpris que les moldus coincés leur lançaient à Judy et à lui.

Ils étaient à des kilomètres du genre de personnes que l'on s'attendait à croiser dans un lieu aussi prestigieux.

Il avait enfilé un jean troué, son éternelle veste de cuir par dessus un t-shirt arborant le symbole de Queen et ses longs cheveux noirs ne cachaient pas tout à fait les marques que lui avaient laissé l'explosion du Chemin de Traverse. Judy avait enfilé sa tenue de moto rouge à laquelle elle avait dû appliquer un sortilège d'extension. Son maquillage était assorti à ses ongles noirs à l'exception de ses lèvres rouges, et ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés par le vent.

Leur entrée dans l'ascenseur jeta un froid.

Leur suite se trouvait au dernier étage : une première pièce faisait office de salon et de bureau, meublée de larges fauteuils en bois précieux, et il aperçut un large lit qui lui tira un sourire. Judy eut un cri de surprise en découvrant la salle de bain.

\- Un jacuzzi ?!

Il fronça les sourcils avant de la rejoindre : une large baignoire rectangulaire occupait la moitié de la pièce et Judy tournait autour comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant.

\- Un jacu-quoi ?

\- Un jacuzzi. Un bain à bulle. C'est le summum du chic.

\- James a des défauts, mais il connaît les bonnes adresses.

\- Tu penses qu'ils sont déjà arrivés ?

Sirius fut tenté de lui mentir : il n'avait jamais essayé un bain à bulle et la perspective de s'y trouver en même temps que Judy ne manquerait pas de rendre l'expérience inoubliable, mais ils avaient fait toute cette route dans un but bien précis. Il attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui, sa main libre trouvant naturellement sa place sur la courbe de ses reins.

\- Je pense qu'ils sont là depuis plusieurs heures. Ça fait des mois que James n'a pas eu le droit de sortir de chez lui, il ne va pas manquer l'occasion.

Judy laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Très bien... Mais je veux tester ce jacuzzi avant notre départ.

\- A vos ordres, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Leur baiser manqua de peu de lui faire tenir sa promesse plus tôt que prévu, puisque ses capacités à garder la tête froide quand Judy l'embrassait aussi sensuellement étaient atrocement limitées, mais de lourds coups sur le battant de la porte de leur chambre les ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- On vous attend les amoureux !

Sirius grogna.

\- Ce crétin a de la chance que ce soit son anniversaire, marmonna Judy avant d'embrasser sa joue et de quitter ses bras.

Il eut le bon sens de croiser le regard de son reflet avant de quitter la pièce, ce qui le sauva d'une interminable séance de moqueries supplémentaires vu les traces de rouge à lèvre qu'il avait sur le visage.

La porte de la suite voisine à la leur était ouverte et Sirius y suivit Judy.

\- Je veux le voir !

Le cri manqua de lui percer un tympan et il faillit perdre la totalité de son oreille gauche quand James s'en saisit à la recherche du nouvel ajout à sa collection de tatouages.

Il portait fièrement le symbole de l'Ordre sur son avant bras gauche, la date d'anniversaire de Fleamont, Euphemia et Alphard à la base de son cou, la devise des Maraudeurs entourant les initiales LQPC sur son épaule droite et les constellations du Lion et du Chien entremêlées à travers la tâche de naissance sur sa poitrine.  
Chaque tatouage avait été pensé, et chaque tatouage avait une histoire précise.

Celui qui défigurait son oreille, jusque-là sans défaut, était affreux en plus d'être ridicule. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un numéro de série !

Il ne s'obstina toutefois pas à empêcher James de l'apercevoir, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami passerait la soirée à le harceler s'il le fallait. James Potter n'abandonnait jamais quand il avait une idée en tête.

\- X – 051 – KP ! Haha ! Ce sera désormais ton nom de code dans l'Ordre, Pat' !

Sirius lui adressa un regard noir et s'éloigna de lui pour aller embrasser Lily et Harry. Son filleul empoigna ses mèches brunes quand il se pencha vers lui.

\- Ah non Harry ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Un Potter agaçant me suffit pour la soirée !

Le petit garçon babilla joyeusement, Sirius dut batailler pour récupérer ses cheveux et réalisa qu'il luttait pour une cause perdue d'avance quand Lily lui confia son fils.

\- Judy, je t'ai apporté mes vêtements de grossesse !

\- Tu es une sainte, Evans ! Je ne rentre plus dans rien !

Lily salua sa réponse par un éclat de rire avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre. Sirius prit place dans le large canapé, en face de James.

Un sourire lui échappa quand il réalisa que son meilleur ami était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis le jour où il était revenu des Etats-Unis, Judy toujours enceinte. Le voir sans sa tête des mauvais jours et détendu était devenu rare, à mesure que la guerre devenait plus violente et que la menace qui pesait sur Harry grandissait.

\- Joyeux anniversaire quand même, Cornedrue.

James eut un large sourire qu'il ponctua d'un clin d'oeil.

La soirée qui saluait les vingt-et-un ans de James ne commença vraiment qu'avec l'arrivée de Peter et Remus. Sirius ne savait pas ce que lui avait dit Lily pour le faire céder, mais la présence du loup-garou marqua la première réunion des Maraudeurs depuis des mois.

Lily avait dû le tenir au courant de ce qu'il se passait puisqu'il ne sembla pas surpris de découvrir Judy et son ventre rond. Il la salua toutefois de loin et s'installa à l'opposé d'elle, tandis que Judy prenait sur elle pour ne pas provoquer un froid dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, Patmol ? demanda-t-il après avoir consenti à avaler un verre, ce qui avait tendance à lui faire perdre de sa réserve.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

\- Oh, Remus, il faut que je te raconte ! s'exclama Peter.

Le récit de ses dernières aventures fit rire même ceux qui la connaissaient déjà. Judy fit circuler les photos qu'elle avait pris de lui dans le refuge et il dut exhiber son tatouage et la nouvelle cicatrice qui remontait sur le dessus de son avant-bras droit.

Le service d'étage leur fit parvenir un délicieux repas qu'ils dégustèrent dans le salon, du rock moldu pour musique de fond, et la ville d'Edimbourg illuminée derrière les fenêtres.

Sans prévenir, James disparut une minute dans sa chambre, avant de revenir avec un morceau de parchemin.

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît !

\- Oh, tu as préparé un discours Potter ? se moqua Judy tout en se rencognant contre lui.

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules, ses yeux fixés sur l'éclat de malice dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Il avait une idée mais il espérait se tromper.

\- Il me manque le pari de Lunard et je ne serais pas un parrain digne de ce nom si je ne me chargeais pas de le prendre en compte. Lunard, je t'écoute.

Remus soupira mais se redressa, ses yeux ambres maintenant sérieux tandis qu'il détaillait Judy.

\- Je ne veux pas t'influencer Lunard, mais sache que ce précieux enfant a été conçu au 12 Square Grimmauld.

Judy lui attrapa son verre et James reçut le fond de champagne qu'il contenait en plein visage, éclatant de rire pour seule réaction.

Sirius se demanda très sérieusement s'il était déjà trop alcoolisé ou simplement stupide.

\- Une fille. 31 Juillet. Midi. Trois kilos trois cent. Cinquante centimètres.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui a du bon sens, commenta James tout en complétant sa liste. Très bien, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre !

Privé de son verre, Sirius laissa sa main libre glisser sur le ventre de Judy. Il s'habituait de plus en plus à l'idée de devenir père. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas comme Orion, que Judy ne serait jamais Walburga, et il comptait aimer ce petit être humain comme Fleamont et Euphemia l'avaient aimé. Il se fichait pas mal qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon...

L'arrivée du gâteau d'anniversaire détourna l'attention de James, et la distribution des cadeaux emporta ses idées de pari au loin. Il reçut de la musique par Remus, un nécessaire à peinture pour les nuls par Peter, une tenue moldue et un nouveau parfum par Lily.

\- Une télévision ?! s'écria Lily à la place de James quand il eut ouvert le large paquet.

\- Max l'a modifiée, elle fonctionne parfaitement dans une maison magique et elle capte toutes les chaînes du monde. Je devais te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire Lily, mais Max n'a pas su tenir les délais. Donc c'est un cadeau pour vous deux.

Lily se leva pour l'attirer dans une embrassade dont elle avait le secret, puis le libéra en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Chaton.

\- De rien Bichette.

\- C'est quoi ces boîtes ?

Lily reporta son attention sur James qui détaillait la collection de cassettes que Judy avait insisté pour qu'il achète, dévalisant le magasin moldu où elle l'avait entraîné.

\- Ce sont des films enregistrés. Comme des cassettes pour la musique sauf que ce sont des films. Regarde, il y a le Star Wars que je vous avais emmené voir au cinéma. Ah et... Oh ! Bambi ! Judy !

Sa petite-amie éclata de rire sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- J'étais obligée de prendre celui-ci ! Je suis sure que James va pleurer quand il le regardera !

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ça, Bambi ?

Lily eut à peine le temps d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un dessin animé sur un faon, que James insista pour le regarder sur le champ. La chambre d'hôtel étant équipée de tout le matériel, Judy se chargea de le lancer, son sourire tordu plus large que jamais.  
Les explosions qui secouèrent Édimbourg aux alentours de minuit les surprirent en pleurs à la fin du film.

...

 **Samedi 28 Mars 1981, Edimbourg.**

Bellatrix se hissa au sommet du château d'Edimbourg et parcourut les coursives jusqu'à trouver un parfait point de vue sur la vieille ville.

Pettigrow avait prévenu Bartémius que James Potter comptait y passer son vingt-et-unième anniversaire, entouré de sa femme, de son fils et de ses proches amis. C'était la première fois en près d'un an qu'il se retrouvait aussi exposé et le Maître lui avait ordonné d'organiser une attaque massive sur Edimbourg et de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Potter, sa Sang-de-Bourbe et leur bâtard.

Encore une fois, elle s'était étonnée de l'intérêt qu' _Il_ portait au rejeton Potter, mais n'avait rien osé dire. Leur Maître avait toujours eu de bonne raison de choisir des cibles précises et elle ne le décevrait pas ce soir.

Potter était incapable de se montrer discret. La ville avait beau être grande, elle ne suffirait pas à dissimuler le coup d'éclat qui suivrait son départ de l'hôtel. Elle avait posté Stan, Travers, Dolohov, Rowle et Pyrites aux abords du bâtiment, ainsi qu'une horde d'Inféris et des Détraqueurs. Lucius devait ouvrir un deuxième front au nord-est et faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Ils devaient absolument faire croire à Dumbledore que Potter s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Leur petite taupe pourrait encore se révéler utile quelques temps.

Un courant d'air glacé fit claquer la cape dans son dos et elle frissonna. Rodolphus passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules et sa chaleur repoussa le froid du printemps écossais.

Son mari avait tout d'abord refusé qu'elle se déplace. Sa blessure durant l'attaque de Belfast avait été celle de trop et il ne voulait plus la voir sur un champ de bataille d'ici à son accouchement. Elle avait insisté, expliqué qu'elle resterait à l'écart des combats – même si cela la démangeait – et manqué d'en référer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après tout, n'avait- _Il_ pas insisté pour qu'elle organise cette attaque, puisque les Aurors avaient débuté une large campagne pour le retrouver, et qu' _Il_ devait se faire discret quelques temps.

Rodolphus avait alors conclu qu'il l'accompagnerait pour _être sûr qu'elle reste en sécurité._

Bellatrix avait accepté le compromis du bout des lèvres, même si elle savait qu'elle perdait une rare opportunité.

Par Salazar, Sirius serait aux côtés de James Potter et elle avait promis de le tuer.

…

 **Samedi 28 Mars 1981, Edimbourg.**

Caché derrière de lourds rideaux, Sirius observait avec attention l'évolution de l'attaque. Le dernier étage de l'hôtel lui offrait une vue dégagée sur les alentours : de lourdes fumées s'élevaient au nord-est, signe que les combats battaient leur plein – les Mangemorts avaient une sale manie de lâcher des Feudeymons n'importe où et le feu emportait plus de moldus que les sortilèges – mais les éclairs de lumière se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur quartier.

Voldemort avait visiblement ordonné à ses sbires de mettre le chaos dans le vieux quartier.

Il repoussa le rideau et se tourna vers les autres. Ils étaient toujours installés dans le salon de la suite de James et Lily, mais l'ambiance n'était plus à la fête. Remus faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, signe évident de sa nervosité, James se raccrochait à Lily et fixait le vide, sauf qu'il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il s'en voulait de les avoir mis dans cette situation en premier lieu avec sa petite fête. Lily ne lâchait pas Harry du regard alors que le petit garçon dormait dans ses bras. Peter se rongeait les ongles et Judy était livide.

Sirius aurait aimé être capable de lui dire que le danger s'éloignait et qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien, mais ce qu'il venait de voir par la fenêtre était tout le contraire.

\- Les combats viennent dans notre direction.

Même s'il pensait cela impossible, le silence devint encore plus pesant. Ils échangèrent de nombreux regards et se renvoyèrent une question à laquelle personne n'avait encore réussi à répondre : que devaient-ils faire ?

\- Il faut qu'on parte, lâcha finalement Remus. C'est du délire de rester. S'ils lancent un _Feudeymon_ ici, on sera pris au piège. Il faut partir.

Sirius tourna la tête vers Remus et lui trouva cet air fermé qui s'était heurté à leurs blagues les plus dangereuses. En règle générale, Remus n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques, pourvus que les chances de mourir soient minimes. James et lui avaient traversé une période où ils avaient eu besoin de confronter leur arrogance à l'imminence de la mort. Certaines de ces tentatives s'étaient terminées à Sainte Mangouste...

\- Lupin a raison, intervint Judy d'une voix tendue. Ils descendent vers nous. Si on attend, il sera bientôt trop tard.

Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de leurs arguments et Sirius eut l'impression que son ventre rond l'était davantage.

Remus et Judy avaient bien sûr raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas restés là. Ils avaient envoyé des _Patronus_ pour prévenir l'Ordre dès les premiers signes de l'attaque, et les jumeaux Prewett leur avaient promis de venir les escorter dès que les Mangemorts seraient sous contrôle.

Deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées et ils n'avaient pas bougé de la suite de James et Lily.

\- Mais pour aller où ? releva James. On est tous des membres connus de l'Ordre. Si on croise un seul Mangemort, on sera attaqué ! Harry est trop jeune pour transplaner et toi tu n'es pas en état. Ici, on est en sécurité.

Sirius dévisagea l'expression angoissée de James puis celle livide de peur de Lily. Il y avait une autre raison bien sûr : ils ne pouvaient pas faire prendre le moindre risque à Harry. Pas quand Voldemort voulait le faire disparaître parce qu'il serait peut-être celui en mesure de le détruire. Malgré la menace, le petit garçon était leur seul espoir pour arrêter Voldemort.

\- Alors il faut une diversion ! intervint Peter. Personne ne connaît Judy. Si elle sort avec Harry d'un côté, et nous tous ensemble de l'autre, ils s'en prendront à nous d'abord. Ça leur laissera le temps de se mettre en sécurité autre part. On les retrouvera quand l'attaque sera terminée.

La proposition de Peter fut suivi d'un nouveau silence.  
Sirius se frotta le front compulsivement, cherchant vainement à étudier le plan avec objectivité, sans pouvoir faire taire la voix qui lui répétait que _sa petite-amie, leur enfant à naître et son filleul seraient seuls au milieu d'une bataille sans personne pour les protéger et que s'ils échouaient à détourner l'attention des Mangemorts, ou si elle croisait la route d'autres Mangemorts plus loin, il pourrait très bien retrouver son cadavre et celui d'Harry au lever du jour._

La même chanson devait se jouer dans la tête de Lily puisqu'un sanglot lui échappa et James cracha un juron. Judy ferma les yeux et eut cette expression dure derrière laquelle elle se réfugiait quand les événements lui échappaient.

\- Ça peut marcher, dit-elle finalement dans un souffle, ses yeux accrochant les siens.

Sirius lut de la peur dans ses prunelles bleu nuit, mais également de la détermination.

\- Une diversion est notre meilleur chance. Je passerais par une des issues de secours et je vais partir dans la direction opposée aux combats. Si.. Si on déguise Harry en bambin blond et si on nous désillusionne... Si...

Sirius se détourna et jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, réalisant que les combats s'étaient encore rapprochés.

\- Peter pourrait aller avec elle, proposa Remus. Sous sa forme Animagus. Si jamais elle est attaquée, il créera un effet de surprise. Et Harry et elle ne seront pas seuls.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, moins pesant cette fois, comme si le plan commençait à faire son chemin dans leur esprit.

\- Il faut se mettre d'accord sur un point de rendez-vous, intervint finalement Lily d'une voix tremblante. Et sur un délai. Puis sur un deuxième point de rendez-vous si jamais l'un d'entre nous est suivi ou pris.

Sirius soupira.

\- On va essayer de gagner du temps, puis Lily et moi, on s'échappera grâce à ma moto si on peut. Ou on transplanera.

\- Remus et moi, on transplanera aussi.

Ils échangèrent des regards entendus et n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter plus longtemps.

\- J'ai vu une carte dans le bureau, dit James en se levant avec lassitude.

Les derniers préparatifs prirent quelques minutes. Ils avaient tous l'habitude d'organiser des missions d'exfiltration. Ils décidèrent de se rejoindre dans une église, près de quatre kilomètres au sud-est de leur hôtel dans moins de deux heures. Puis au Parlement Ecossais avant demain. Lily remplit un sac à dos avec tout le nécessaire pour Harry, Judy réenfila sa tenue de motarde à la place de la robe que Lily lui avait prêté à son arrivée. James se chargea de rendre son fils blond, Lily lui appliqua un _Silencio,_ puis un sortilège _d'Allégresse_ pour lui éviter d'avoir peur.

Sirius attira Judy dans une étreinte étroite. Une part de lui ne voulait pas la laisser risquer sa vie, l'autre savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et les deux se livraient un combat sans merci sous son crâne pour terminer de le rendre cinglé.

\- Ça va aller, Sirius. Je te promets de ne pas terminer cette histoire à coup de poings.

Sa réflexion lui arracha un sourire éphémère.

\- Je regrette toutefois de ne pas avoir un bon flingue sur moi...

\- N'essaye pas de te battre. Si vous croisez des Mangemorts, fuyez.

Elle hocha la tête et le força à la libérer. Sirius ne put la laisser partir sans l'embrasser, espérant de toute son âme que ce n'était pas un adieu.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, Sirius.

Elle inspira profondément puis recula. Lily lui tendit Harry et Peter se glissa dans une des pochettes de son sac à dos. Finalement, Lily les déllusionna.

\- Soyez prudents. On se retrouve dans deux heures.

Sirius perçut difficilement le bruit de ses pas sur l'épaisse moquette alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Le battant de porte s'ouvrit puis se referma en douceur.

Ils devaient attendre quelques minutes pour que Judy rejoigne la sortie de secours et se faufile à l'extérieur. Sirius se sentit étrange sans l'arme de poing passé d'ordinaire à sa ceinture, et se saisit donc du tisonnier devant la petite cheminée. Il comptait faire le plus de dégâts possible dehors. Lily fit un paquet avec des oreillers censés jouer le rôle d'Harry.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda James, de nouveau animé de cette rage de vaincre qui l'avait porté à travers de nombreuses batailles. Alors on y va !

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et déboulèrent moins de deux minutes plus tard dans un hall désert. Les portes étaient bien entendu fermées mais rien qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ne puisse régler. Dehors, ils furent accueillis par des cris lointains, une rue étonnement déserte et une absence totale d'éclairages. Sirius repéra sa moto à une centaine de mètre sur leur droite, tout juste dissimulée par une camionnette appartenant à l'hôtel. Il attrapa Lily par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui. S'ils pouvaient faire croire aux Mangemorts qu'il emportait Harry sur sa moto, peut-être certains d'entre eux le suivraient.  
Tout ce qui pouvait détourner l'attention de leurs ennemis était bon à prendre.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas que Remus les retenait en arrière et désignait la large rue qui leur faisait face.

-Quelque chose approche, souffla-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant à peine et une expression sauvage sur le visage.

Sirius reconnut le loup à la façon dont son meilleur ami pencha la tête sur le côté pour humer l'air.

\- Inféris.

James, Remus et lui eurent tout juste le temps de se positionner devant Lily, leur baguette levée, que les premiers mort-vivants arrivaient sur eux. Sirius retrouva aussitôt ses réflexes et les habitudes forgées sur les trop nombreuses batailles auxquelles il avait participé depuis le début de la guerre. Les Inféris craignaient le feu plus que tout et les flammes étaient l'un des seuls moyens pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il fallait toutefois se montrer prudent : les voitures garées non loin pouvaient se transformer en véritables bombes, les Inféris avaient la sale manie de continuer à avancer vers leurs adversaires lorsqu'ils avaient pris feu et Sirius craignait les mouvements de panique de ces morts-vivants une fois que la peur les contrôlait.

Il n'eut bientôt plus le temps de mesurer les risques. A travers les flammes conjurées par James, il aperçut les premiers éclairs de lumières qui annonçaient les Mangemorts et il se demanda comment ils allaient s'en sortir cette fois. Aux côtés de Remus qui lançait des _Incendio_ avec une précision de potioniste, il distribuait des sorts et des coups de tisonnier, usant de chaque ouverture pour asséner des dégâts dans le camp adverse. Derrière eux, il savait que James et Lily les couvraient et empêchaient les Mangemorts de s'approcher même s'ils n'arriveraient pas à les garder à distance très longtemps.

\- Il faut battre en retraite ! lâcha James au moment où il enfonçait son tisonnier dans la gorge d'un Inféri qui s'était approché de trop près.

\- Où ça ? répliqua-t-il.

Du sang coulait sur son visage sans qu'il ne soit vraiment sûr de la façon dont il avait été blessé.

\- Les voitures ! répondit Lily à la volée. On les attire sur le parking sur la gauche et on fait tout sauter !

Sirius échangea un regard avec Remus pour avoir son accord.

\- A trois ! hurla Lunard pour toute réponse.

Il lança un _Incendio_ particulièrement violent devant lui, provoqua la panique parmi les Inféris qui approchaient à nouveau...

\- Trois ! rugit-t-il.

Remus et lui se chargèrent de créer une trouée dans les rangs de leurs ennemis, puis se mirent à courir dès qu'ils en eurent l'occasion. Sirius esquiva plusieurs sortilèges qui venaient dans leur direction par pure insolence, puis obligea James et Lily à passer devant Remus et lui, avant d'aider le loup-garou à mettre le feu aux différentes voitures de luxe.

Ils trouvèrent refuge à l'angle d'une rue et se plaquèrent contre les vieilles pierres d'une maison. Les explosions se succédèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, couvrant tout autour d'eux, à part le bruit sourd des battements de leur cœur dans leurs oreilles. Sirius essuya le sang sur son visage avec le bas de son t-shirt et fit de son mieux pour offrir un sourire confiant à Lily, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Judy, Harry et Peter.

Ils étaient sûrement déjà dans l'Eglise, en sécurité.

Du reste, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il voulait croire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda James.

Remus jeta un regard discret dans la rue qu'ils venaient de quitter. En se penchant un peu, Sirius put apercevoir les lumières de l'hôtel à travers les fumées noires qu'ils avaient provoquées.

\- Vous partez, répondit-il en se redressant. Remus et moi, on va continuer à faire diversion un moment. On vous rejoindra au deuxième point de rendez-vous.

\- Hors de question que je te laisse ici, Black, gronda aussitôt James, ses yeux bruns brillants de colère.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton autorisation, Potter ! Vous partez rejoindre Judy. On continue à les occuper. Pas de discussion.

James eut envie de discuter son raisonnement comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de faire passer sa propre vie avant celles de ses amis. Son sens de l'amitié frôlait parfois la stupidité et lui faire comprendre qu'il devait continuer sans penser aux autres, mais seulement à son fils et à sa femme, demandait un temps qu'il ne possédait pas.

\- Bichette, il faut que vous partiez.

Lily croisa son regard, hocha la tête et laissa tomber le seul oreiller qui avait traversé leur combat. Elle empoigna James d'une main ferme.

Ils transplanèrent.

Sirius soupira de soulagement et rejoignit Remus.

…

 **Samedi 28 Mars 1981, Edimbourg.**

Le jour qui se leva sur Edimbourg trouva la ville dans un état bien différent. De la fumée surplombait le quartier historique, des morts jonchaient les rues et un froid surnaturel avait chassé les températures clémentes de ce début de printemps.

Bellatrix observait le ballet des secours moldus avec curiosité : les véhicules surmontés de lumières bleus et accompagnés d'une musique stridente semblaient tous venir de la même direction. Il devait exister une arrière base. Peut-être songerait-elle à en faire une cible lors de la prochaine attaque, pour empêcher les moldus de sauver ceux qui pouvaient parfois l'être. Le Maître avait besoin de tellement de corps pour créer ses Inféris...

\- Bellatrix, tu es glacée ! Nous devrions rentrer !

\- Non ! J'attends Dolohov. Il doit venir me faire son rapport.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari, sa main serrée sur sa baguette magique. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'aucun des hommes qu'elle avait placé près de l'hôtel où se trouvaient les Potter n'avait réussi. Ils seraient venus aussitôt la rejoindre pour s'en vanter auprès d'elle, afin qu'elle puisse partir le plus vite possible prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ils commettaient toutefois une erreur en la faisant patienter de la sorte pour lui annoncer leur échec.

Bellatrix n'était pas réputée pour être patiente, pas plus qu'elle n'était réputée pour se montrer clémente en cas d'incompétence avérée. Contrairement à beaucoup de Mangemorts, elle n'avait que très rarement failli aux missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait confié. Belfast avait été sa première déconvenue en presque dix ans de loyaux services.

Dolohov allait apprendre douloureusement à ne plus jamais lui manquer de respect.

Un _pop_ délicat la sortit de ses pensées et elle se détourna avec lenteur du spectacle d'une ville à genoux.

\- Ma Lady, souffla Dolohov en s'inclinant profondément.

\- Pour te montrer si tard, j''espère que les nouvelles sont satisfaisantes, Dolohov, répondit-elle froidement.

Les longues mèches brunes qui tombaient sur le visage de l'homme l'empêchaient de lire son expression, mais à la tension soudaine dans ses épaules, Bellatrix sut qu'elle avait deviné juste.

\- Les Potter sont encore vivants, n'est-ce pas ? Combien d'hommes dois-je envoyer pour tuer un nourrisson ?!

La fierté de Dolohov fut plus forte que la peur et il releva les yeux vers elle pour lui asséner un regard noir qui lui donna envie de l'écorcher vif.

\- L'enfant n'était pas avec eux ! Les Potter sont sortis accompagnés du loup-garou et de Black. Ils ont essayé de nous faire croire que le petit était un tas de couverture. Les Inféris leur sont tombés dessus en grand nombre et nous avons bien failli les avoir, mais les frères Prewett nous ont attaqués... Le temps qu'on les liquide, les Potter avaient fait exploser la moitié de la rue. Ils ont dû transplaner parce qu'on ne les a jamais revu... On a fouillé l'hôtel de fond en comble au cas où ils y aient caché l'enfant. On a tué tous les moldus qu'on a trouvé et on a passé toutes les pièces au peigne fin. C'est pour cela que je viens si tard. L'enfant n'a jamais été avec eux, c'est la seule explication. Votre source vous a menti.

Bellatrix serra les dents, sachant pertinemment que Peter ne lui avait pas menti – ce lâche fini en était désormais incapable – mais qu'il était sûrement complice de la disparition soudaine d'un bambin de sept mois dans la nature. Bellatrix savait qu'on ne pouvait transplaner avec un enfant si jeune et les Potter n'auraient jamais abandonné leur fils dans un hôtel sans protection. Une cinquième personne avait donc emporté l'enfant, profitant que tous les regards soient rivés sur le petit groupe de rebelles que leur Maître souhaitait morts.

Peter Pettigrow continuait à jouer un double jeu dangereux et elle allait s'assurer qu'il décide une bonne fois pour toute où se trouvait sa fidélité.

Elle s'approcha de Dolohov et le saisit à la gorge, sa baguette pointée sur son entrejambe, prête à lui assurer un futur sans descendance s'il donnait le moindre signe d'insoumission.

\- Le Maître sera particulièrement déçu, Dolohov, susurra-t-elle. _Il_ me demandera quelle punition je trouve adéquate de te donner... Tu t'en tireras avec des _Doloris_ aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois, je livre ta précieuse nièce à Greyback. Il a soif de chair fraîche... Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre, Dolohov... Il mord pour le plaisir.

* * *

 **A/N : Voilà voilà... Allez, qui déteste Peter ?**

 **Alors, un mois sans vous voir m'ont laissée en manque de reviews ('fin ça va, de bonnes âmes ont fait en sorte que j'arrive à tenir le coup ^^), mais j'avoue que je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Les mésaventures du grand Sirius Black.**

 **\- James Potter qui n'en fini pas d'être relou.**

 **\- A quel point ça va être la merde du côté des Maraudeurs,**

Bon, si vous voulez me faire part de vos idées sur le futur prénom de la fille de Bellatrix, je suis curieuse (personnellement, je trouve que je me suis surpassée avec mes recherches poussées en astronomie ^^).

Voili voilou ^^

On se dit à **dans trois semaines** pour la suite, qui vous offrira une petite pause légère après ce chapitre un peu tendu quand même... Juste pour vous donner une idée, le 1er Avril approche ^^

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 04/09/2016_


	24. Stars: Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plus ^^ (j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène au chenil, je ne sais pas où mon cerveau a été chercher cette idée, mais je suis plutôt fière de lui sur ce coup-là ^^). La première guerre est à mon sens plus meurtrière dans le sens où Voldy est le chef d'une bande de terroristes et qu'il s'en prend largement aux innocents pour montrer l'étendu de son pouvoir. Alors que dans la deuxième, il ne procède pas du tout de la même manière : il la joue discret le plus longtemps possible, infiltre le ministère et prend le pouvoir (oui parce que quand même, il a appris de ses erreurs de « jeunesses »). Bon, et puis c'est sûr, que comme on a que le point de vue d'Harry sur la question, qu'il est en cavale pendant le pire (même s'il y a des morts, dont les noms sont cités par la Potter Watch), on ne connaît peut-être pas l'étendue des dégâts...

D'après la très _détaillée_ chronologie de Rowling pour les dernières années de la guerre, les Potter se cachent à partir du moment où Lily est enceinte, mais ils ne lancent le Fidélitas qu'une semaine avant leur mort. Peter n'a pas beaucoup traîné... Si j'ai bien tout compris (c'est franchement pas clair quand même) les Potter savaient qu'il y avait un traître dans leur proche un an avant leur mort (si ce n'est plus...).

Je le prononce Djeudi moi perso, mais alors je ne sais pas si c'est la prononciation officielle ^^

Merci pour ta super fidélité ! Ça me fait super plaisir de te retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre:) bonne lecture !

 **MH** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis super touchée par tous tes compliments XD. Peter a des circonstances atténuantes je pense (même si je le hais) et c'est ce que j'essaye de développer ici (non parce que, il était un Maraudeurs malgré tout, donc il est important ^^). Merci pour Trixie:) Je suis contente que son perso passe bien (pas qu'elle me donne des crampes aux doigts parfois, mais souvent quand même).

J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Eve et Zod'a, Lola, Sundae Vanille, keloush, MH** et **NameIs** pour leurs reviews ! Vous m'avez super gâtée, c'est trop gentil ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ? De retour dans le train train quotidien ? Moi plutôt (même si pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à caler mes créneaux d'écriture... la faute aux mises à jour de fics que je lis, en partie).

Petit chapitre cette semaine, pas spécialement un de mes chouchous (genre, _de transition_ donc bon...) mais pour le coup, il est globalement mignon, donc c'est peut-être pas plus mal pour vous (comment vous dire que c'est l'un des derniers ? Je crois il en reste un dans ce style, deux grand max).

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 24**

 _This is a tricky situation -  
I've only got myself to blame  
It's just a simple fact of life  
It can happen to anyone -  
You win - you lose  
It's a chance you have to take with love _

_(It's a hard life – Queen)_

…

 **Lundi 30 Mars 1981, St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius avait oublié à quoi ressemblait la vie normale.

Il avait oublié les rues animées, les passants insouciants, la joie de vivre qui s'emparait des esprits une fois les beaux jours de retour, les terrasses des restaurants remplies et les rares agents de police.  
A côté de la petite ville où se trouvait l'hôpital dans lequel Judy avait prévu de donner naissance – refusant tout net d'accoucher en Europe, encore moins à Londres –, la capitale britannique et le reste du pays faisaient figures de villes fantômes. Depuis l'élection de Millicent Bagnold, la majorité des événements culturels avaient été annulés, aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, les habitants restaient cloîtrés chez eux, même si les murs ne leur offraient qu'un refuge relatif, les touristes ne venaient presque plus, et un climat d'extrême méfiance était de mise.

Il avait oublié qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il pouvait sortir de chez lui sans avoir à vérifier tous les cent mètres qu'on ne le suivait pas, qu'il pouvait transplaner sans avoir à rajouter des étapes intermédiaires pour fausser les pistes, qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ses meilleurs amis et attendre la même chose en retour.

Il serra les poings et essaya d'effacer sa dernière pensée. Il avait promis à Judy de ne plus ruminer Édimbourg pour le salut de sa pauvre santé mentale. La mise en pratique s'avérait toutefois plus compliquée... Il n'arrivait pas à oublier que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Edimbourg _précisément_ le jour où James, Lily et Harry s'y trouvaient, que le vieux quartier _en particulier_ avait été visé, que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'hôtel où ils séjournaient avaient été tués de sang-froid, allongeant une liste particulièrement longue de victimes où on pouvait lire le nom de _Fabian et Gideon Prewett._ Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette étrange certitude que la taupe de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait dans les rangs des Maraudeurs et que si ce n'était pas lui et Judy, il s'agissait alors de Peter ou Remus.

Il avait envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il y songeait.

Seulement Édimbourg avait été une épreuve plus dure que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était cru en sécurité dans un hôtel de luxe moldu où personne n'aurait dû avoir l'idée de les chercher, peut-être parce qu'il avait bien cru mourir au milieu de ces Inféris, parce qu'il était arrivé quelques secondes trop tard pour secourir Fabian Prewett, ou parce qu'il ne savait pas encore si Judy, Harry et Peter s'en étaient sortis malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa petite-amie effondrée au Parlement Ecossais et qu'il s'en voulait toujours de n'être pas parti la rejoindre aussitôt qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés des Inféris ?

Édimbourg avait été une nuit d'horreur. L'une des pires qu'il avait traversé depuis le début de la guerre. Savoir qu'ailleurs, d'autres profitaient d'une vie normale la rendait encore plus difficile à digérer, même s'il n'était pas mécontent de ne plus avoir à être constamment sur ses gardes.

La main de Judy se glissa dans la sienne, et il réalisa qu'il avait cessé de se perdre dans la contemplation du centre-ville animé depuis bien longtemps. L'hôpital était en vue et Grant Adler se stoppa en douceur sur une place de parking : l'homme avait arrêté de conduire comme un inconscient à la seconde où il avait appris que sa fille unique était enceinte. Sirius était soulagé de ne plus à avoir à se cramponner à la poignée de la porte à chaque fois qu'il montait à l'arrière de l'énorme voiture.

\- On vous attend ici, lâcha Burt.

Sirius hocha la tête et sortit du véhicule en même temps que Judy, et regretta aussitôt d'avoir pris sa veste en cuir. Les températures étaient bien plus clémentes que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et il comprit un peu mieux pourquoi Judy avait enfilé un pantalon de toile légère et un t-shirt fleuri.

\- Lily t'a expliqué ce qu'était une échographie ? souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- C'est pour voir si le bébé va bien ?

\- Exact.

Sirius avisa son sourire tordu et s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle ne lui disait pas. James et Lily avaient fait des échographies pour Harry, puisque Lily s'en était remis à la médecine moldue pour sa grossesse, moins pour rassurer sa propre mère que pour éviter que son état ne s'ébruite trop dans le monde sorcier. James et Lily se faisaient déjà discrets à l'époque, il ne les voyait qu'au cours des repas du dimanche, et cela l'avait sûrement sauvé d'autres détails sur les grossesses qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre. S'il avait su, il aurait peut-être écouté James avec un peu plus d'attention l'année dernière...

Le docteur Wilson les accueillit avec un air satisfait moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, comme s'ils avaient changé d'avis grâce à son discours avisé sur l'avortement, et non pas parce qu'ils étaient trop frondeurs pour leur propre bien.

\- Miss Adler, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Judy eut un large sourire, celui qui faisait naître une paire de fossettes au creux de ses joues, et une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre.

\- Parfaitement bien.

Le docteur Wilson se livra quand même à un interrogatoire pointu, qu'il réussit à suivre parfois difficilement.

\- Je vais vous examiner dans ce cas... Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

Sirius dévisagea le docteur moldu avec des yeux ronds, avant de se tourner vers Judy. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Il savait très bien que les sorciers ne demandaient pas le sexe d'un enfant à naître, pour la bonne et simple raison que le sortilège permettant de le déterminer était de la Magie Noire.

Judy lui offrit un clin d'oeil et son sourire tordu pour seule réponse.

\- Ce petit s'est donné tellement de mal pour assurer la surprise jusqu'ici que ce serait dommage de le stopper à mi-chemin... Sirius ?

Encore à moitié assommé par la question, il se contenta de hocher la tête. Aussi loin qu'il était concerné, il se contenterait d'un enfant en bonne santé  
Comme la fois dernière, ils rejoignirent le lit et le chariot surmonté d'une télé. Judy s'installa et releva son t-shirt pour découvrir son ventre. Sirius prit place à ses côtés, sa main gauche attrapant la sienne.

Contrairement à la fois dernière, Judy était détendue, son large sourire toujours sur ses lèvres et de l'impatience dans le regard. Elle ne fixait pas le plafond mais la télévision avec attention, et il se décida à l'imiter.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit apparaître.

Après une succession de formes floues, une silhouette gris clair se détacha sur le fond noir et il crut avoir une hallucination.

Parce que ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas en train de voir le bébé avant même qu'il ne naisse.

Puis la silhouette bougea.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

Il voulut baisser les yeux vers Judy, juste pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais il se retrouva incapable de détourner le regard de l'écran.

Le bébé avait déjà tout d'un petit être humain. Une large tête, deux bras, deux jambes, une colonne vertébrale et...

L'image bougea et une tâche plus foncée que les autres semblait vibrer.

\- Ah, voici son petit cœur.

Quand les tambourinement réguliers de son rythme cardiaque s'élevèrent de la machine moldue, il sentit une première larme rouler le long de sa joue et il s'agrippa à la main de Judy.

…

 **Lundi 30 Mars 1981, Bureau de Cygnus Black, Londres.**

Bellatrix changea à nouveau de position, essayant sans succès d'atténuer les fourmillements dans ses jambes. La sensation était hautement désagréable, mais elle ne songeait même pas à s'en plaindre. Tout comme les nausées matinales, ses sautes d'humeur et sa poitrine parfois douloureuse, ses jambes lourdes et son incapacité à rester debout trop longtemps étaient autant de signes qui lui rappelaient que sa grossesse suivait son cours. Elle avait supporté des douleurs si intenses quand son corps avait rejeté la vie, qu'elle accueillait avec bonheur celles qui témoignaient que tout se passait pour le mieux.

Elle espérait toutefois que le Maître les reçoive rapidement.

Une succession de bruits secs lui firent tourner la tête et elle trouva Pettigrow en train de se ronger les ongles à la façon d'un animal. Ce lâche n'avait-il donc aucune éducation ?

Il eut le bon sens d'arrêter en surprenant son regard noir et il glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Bellatrix ne savait pas encore si elle devait le croire.

Elle s'était rendue avec Bartémius la veille pour obtenir des explications concernant le fiasco d'Édimbourg. Les Potter avaient réussi à s'échapper avec une facilité insultante, et leur petit bâtard n'avait été aperçu nulle-part, quand bien même Pettigrow leur avait assuré que l'enfant serait de la petite fête. Pire, le petit traître n'avait pris part à aucun combat !

Elle en avait naturellement conclu que Pettigrow avait joué un double jeu dangereux, les prévenant d'un côté de la présence des Potter à Édimbourg, mais aidant le fils Potter à s'échapper de l'autre.

Évidement, Pettigrow s'était confondu en excuses – Bartémius n'avait même pas eu besoin de sortir sa baguette magique pour obtenir ses aveux – expliquant que la petite-amie de son cousin était aussi présente, et qu'elle avait été désignée pour emporter l'enfant loin de l'hôtel. Pettigrow n'avait soit disant rien pu tenter pour leur rapporter l'enfant, ou avait plus vraisemblablement manqué de cran quand il avait dû liquider la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Bellatrix était bien décidée à le mener au Maître pour lui faire payer son incompétence, sinon sa traîtrise, mais Pettigrow l'avait alors surpris avec une information inédite...

Deux noms.

Deux noms qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'ils appartenaient à un couple d'alliés à la Cause qu'elle avait croisé à de nombreuses fêtes et même invité dans sa propre demeure.

La série de _Doloris_ que Bartémius avait lancé à Pettigrow pour lui faire passer le goût du mensonge avait eu pour seul effet de lui faire répéter, encore et encore, qu'il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. Qu'il les avait vus après une réunion de l'Ordre. Qu'il avait compris qu'ils jouaient un double jeu depuis plus d'un an.

Incapable de faire complètement confiance à un homme qui avait trahi ses idées une première fois, et craignant de passer à côté d'une information capitale, Bellatrix avait décidé de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres décider s'il disait, ou non, la vérité.

Finalement, la porte du bureau où _Il_ traitait ses affaires courantes, s'ouvrit. Bellatrix fut la première à en passer le pas, suivie de Pettigrow, Bartémius fermant la marche. Arrivée au milieu de la pièce, elle s'agenouilla pour marquer son respect. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le privilège d'être invitée ici par son Maître pour une leçon de Magie Noire ou une mission destinée à elle seule.

\- Quel est le motif de cette petite réunion, Bellatrix ?

Elle se releva, les yeux fixés sur le sol, gardant pour plus tard son besoin d'apercevoir son visage séduisant.

\- Pettigrow a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, mon Seigneur.

Il s'avança vers le traître, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques pas. Pettigrow était toujours agenouillé au sol – ce qui était la seule position où il était à sa place – et tremblait – fidèle à lui même – de tous ses membres.

\- Aleth et Cathal Byrne travaillent pour l'Ordre, Maître, murmura-t-il d'une voix trop aiguë. Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux avoir un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figea, puis sortit sa baguette magique. Pettigrow se mit à sangloter en surprenant son geste.

\- Je vous promets que je vous dit la vérité, Maître. Je les ai vus !

Un geste de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui imposa le silence, puis Bellatrix observa le délicat geste que fit le poignet de son Maître, cherchant dans ses souvenirs à quel sortilège il pouvait bien correspondre.

\- Je te crois, _Queudver,_ souffla-t- _Il_ finalement. Et je te remercie de cette information. Je crois même que tes efforts méritent une récompense. Bellatrix se chargera de te trouver une épouse dans les mois à venir. Les noces auront lieu dès que je serais à la tête du Ministère. Bartémius, tu peux raccompagner notre ami chez lui.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent en silence, non sans s'incliner une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Bellatrix profita que son Maître soit perdu dans ses pensées pour le détailler rapidement. Elle remarqua aussitôt les cernes qui soulignaient son regard noir et sentit une pointe d'inquiétude serrer son estomac. C'était le premier signe d'une quelconque faiblesse qu'elle apercevait chez son Maître depuis qu'elle avait rejoint ses rangs. Elle faillit lui demander si quelque chose le troublait – et lui proposer de l'aider – mais elle ne savait que trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas froisser sa fierté, qu'importe les circonstances.

\- Cette nouvelle est très fâcheuse, souffla-t- _Il_ finalement. Les Byrnes pourraient très bien avoir donné des idées à d'autres. Nous allons devoir faire d'eux un exemple. Une famille si ancienne... Quel gâchis.

Bellatrix garda son avis sur les Byrne pour elle. Si Cathal Byrne descendait d'une grande famille de Sang-Purs Irlandais, sa femme était une Sang-mêlée opportuniste, Gryffondor de surcroît. Ils avaient eu une fille ensemble qu'ils ne se donnaient même pas la peine d'élever eux-mêmes, laissant cette tâche à la grand-mère maternelle.

\- Bellatrix, je compte sur toi pour organiser une petite fête d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Invite tous nos alliés. Je me chargerai personnellement de Cathal et Aleth Byrne.

\- Maître, si je puis me permettre, ils ont une fille. Peut-être...

\- Non. Le moment venu, je la ferais placer dans une famille qui saura lui donner l'éducation que mérite son Sang et lui inculquer les bonnes valeurs. En attendant, je vais m'arranger pour que personne d'autre n'ait envie de trahir. Je veux une fête magnifique, Bellatrix. Que personne ne puisse douter de mon pouvoir.

Comprenant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congé, Bellatrix s'inclina profondément et quitta la pièce. Elle regrettait que sa grossesse l'empêche d'être celle qui ferait payer leur trahison aux Byrne, mais le Maître continuait à lui confier des missions malgré son état, signe qu'elle était toujours utile à la Cause.

…

 **Mercredi 1er Avril 1981, La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

\- Sirius ! Sirius réveille-toi !

Sirius ouvrit les yeux difficilement et il lui fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour se souvenir où il était. A ses côtés, Judy continuait de le secouer.

\- Sirius, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital ! J'ai des contractions !

La panique dans la voix de Judy le réveilla bien mieux que tout le reste. Il se redressa vivement, batailla pour allumer la lumière et la trouva pâle, ses mains crispées sur son ventre et de la peur dans ses yeux bleus.

Une petite voix lui rappela que le bébé n'était pas prévu avant quatre longs mois et que ce n'était pas bon signe si Judy avait des contractions _maintenant._ Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas paniquer, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Va prévenir mon oncle et mon père ! Il faut qu'ils m'emmènent à l'hôpital!

Il se leva aussi vite que possible, manquant de tomber en se prenant les jambes dans la couverture et heurta de plein fouet l'armoire. Ignorant la douleur, son ridicule, et le fait qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un caleçon, il quitta la caravane de Judy en courant, traversa le jardin et ouvrit la porte de la maison à la volée. Encore mal réveillé et tout proche de la panique, il contempla la cuisine, incapable de se souvenir où se trouvaient les chambres de Burt et Grant. Il allait se résoudre à ouvrir chaque porte qu'il croiserait quand Grant surgit du salon, une batte de baseball à la main.

\- Judy a des contractions ! s'exclama-t-il avant que Grant n'ait l'opportunité de l'agonir d'injures pour l'avoir réveillé. Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Malgré le manque de lumière, Sirius était convaincu d'avoir vu Grant blêmir avant qu'il ne se précipite dans le salon, suivi de la plus longue phrase qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer depuis le début de la semaine.

\- Burt ! Réveille-toi ! Judy a des contractions ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital !

Sirius resta planté dans la cuisine, incapable de décider s'il devait rejoindre Judy ou rester avec les deux hommes. Incapable de reprendre son sang-froid. Il n'était pas médicomage, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour le bébé naisse. Et si le bébé ne survivait pas ? Si Judy ne survivait pas ? Si...

\- Je te dis que c'est une fausse alerte, Grant !

\- Judy ne ferait jamais ça !

\- Que tu crois ! Cette petite ne respecte aucune limite le jour du 1er Avril ! Rappelle-toi l'année où on a failli lancer tous les secours de l'Etat à sa recherche, parce qu'elle était soit disant perdue au milieu du parc du Yellowstone ? Et... Qu'est-ce que ? Oh, le blanc-bec !

Un coup sec derrière son crâne le ramena à la réalité et il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Burt et Grant, avec un air plutôt stupide en plus du reste.

\- Comment une fille aussi intelligente a pu tomber amoureuse d'un crétin pareil me dépasse, grogna Burt en passant à côté de lui.

Ils rejoignirent la caravane en marchant d'un bon pas. Sirius essayait de prendre exemple sur l'attitude composée de Burt, mais il savait très bien qu'il était aussi dépassé par les évènements que Grant. Il espérait _vraiment_ qu'il s'agisse d'une fausse alerte. Au moins pourrait-il se préparer pour la fois où _Judy accoucherait pour de vrai._

Merlin, il avait comme envie de vomir.

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il faut que je vous prévienne à l'avance la prochaine fois ? J'aurais eu le temps d'accoucher de triplets !

Judy était installée dans la pièce qui lui servait à la fois de cuisine, salon et salle à manger, parfaitement calme et détendue, son sourire tordu sur ses lèvres et une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

Sirius sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir sous la surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? remarqua Burt en se tournant vers Grant. Une fausse alerte.

\- Judy...

Le grognement de Grant ressemblait à celui d'un fauve particulièrement énervé et Sirius se décala par mesure de sécurité.

Judy choisit d'éclater de rire.

\- Il est minuit passé. Le 1er Avril a commencé depuis dix sept minutes pour être précise. Et je suis au sommet de ma forme. Que la fête commence.

Trop choqué par le pur machiavélisme de Judy et encore sous les contrecoups de la peur et la panique, Sirius laissa le soin à Grant de lui faire une leçon de morale. Une fois que les deux hommes furent partis, il prit soin de lancer un très sérieux _tu vas me payer ce coup-là, Adler ! a_ vant deretourner se coucher en espérant que tout ça n'était finalement qu'un mauvais rêve.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, il comprit très vite que son aventure nocturne n'était qu'un léger avant-goût. Il se retrouva à court d'eau chaude après s'être soigneusement savonné et se rinça donc en un temps record, pour réaliser qu'il avait eu raison de trouver étrange la couleur verte du savon puisque la même couleur s'était accrochée à sa peau.

Le massacre se poursuivit au petit déjeuner: le lait était caillé, le café n'en avait que le nom et il était presque certain que les céréales étaient des croquettes pour chien – auxquelles Patmol fit honneur –.

Moins d'une heure après s'être levé, il était donc d'extrême mauvaise humeur. De peur de tomber sur une autre surprise de Judy, il décida de ne quitter la caravane sous aucun prétexte. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait attendre que la journée passe.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas connu pour sa patience et il avait horreur de s'avouer vaincu.

Godric, le 1er Avril avait toujours été _le_ _jour_ des Maraudeurs. Ils préparaient une grande blague, qui demandait des mois de réglages minutieux, et tout le monde avait vite appris à se méfier de James, Peter, Remus et lui ce jour là. Ce à quoi se livraient Judy et Burt n'avait rien à voir. Ce n'était pas des blagues – ou du reste, il ne trouvait pas ça drôle – mais uniquement des mauvais coups dignes des deux Serpentards qu'ils ne se cachaient pas d'être. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis toute la journée et attendre que la tempête passe. Il était un Maraudeur. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Il...

Il regrettait amèrement qu'aucun de ses trois acolytes ne soient à ses côtés. Si James avait été là, ils auraient déjà un plan. Peter serait parti en reconnaissance et Remus aurait déjà terminé de distribuer les rôles.

Sirius grimaça. Il était seul sur ce coup. Il était hors de question qu'il demande de l'aide à Burt ou Grant – aucun ne la lui accorderait de toute façon – et si Judy le prenait pour cible, toute idée d'alliance était à oublier.

\- Allez Black, marmonna-t-il tout en ouvrant le tiroir le plus proche à la recherche de quoi écrire.

S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait recréer quelques unes des meilleures blagues qu'ils avaient inventé à l'intention des Serpentards.

Sauf qu'il trouva bien mieux dans le tiroir.

Un petit miroir rectangulaire qu'il avait offert à Judy des mois de cela était rangé à côté de rouleaux de parchemins et de deux livres de cuisine magique. Il sentit un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

\- _James Potter !_

Il dut réitérer son appel une dizaine de fois avant que James ne daigne lui répondre. Il vit les yeux de son frère s'écarquiller.

\- _Sirius? Qu'est-ce qui t'ait arrivé ?_

\- C'est le 1er avril ici.

James fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire et de se détourner.

\- _Viens voir ça, Lils ! Je t'assure que ça vaut le détour._

De Lily, il ne vit qu'un seul oeil vert et de longues boucles d'un rouge foncé, avant d'entendre son rire.

\- _J'adore cette fille!_

\- Votre sympathie fait plaisir à voir, vous deux!

James se fendit d'un clin d'oeil avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- _Tu veux un coup de main si je comprends bien ?_

\- Ce serait sympa...

Leur conciliabule de guerre dura une demi-heure, durant laquelle Sirius retourna chaque recoin de la caravane pour voir ce que Judy possédait en ingrédients pour une possible potion – c'est-à-dire pas grand chose – mais il trouva un stock de _colorant alimentaire_ d'après Lily. James lui livra une bonne dizaines d'idées et insista pour qu'il fixe le miroir sur lui afin de pouvoir assister de loin aux représailles. Un sortilège de désillusion, un sac plein de divers objets et ses sens aux aguets, il quitta la caravane.

\- _Commence par la maison Patmol. Et méfie-toi, elle doit être piégée._

 _-_ Je sais, Cornedrue !

Il choisit de passer par la porte de derrière, celle qui ouvrait sur un débara où Grant rangeait les diverses marchandises qui allimentait ses traffics, du reste c'était ce que Judy lui avait expliqué à demi-mot.

En souvenir de ce que Judy lui avait appris lorsqu'ils avaient piégé le Manoir Black, il commença par les toilettes et les ensorcela pour qu'elles crachent sur quiconque les approcheraient. Il transforma toutes les bouteilles du placard en crapeaux et les serviettes en serpents.

Au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'il trichait en utilisant la magie, mais personne ne lui avait laissé le temps de se préparer à une guerre de mauvais coups _moldus._

Il se glissa ensuite dans une des chambres – celle de Burt si ses souvenirs étaient exacts – et lança un sortilège aux draps pour qu'ils attaquent l'homme. Dans l'armoire, il attrapa une chemise et un pantalon pour plus tard, avant de passer à la chambre suivante.

La porte verrouillée et un coup d'oeil à travers la serrure lui apprit que Grant Adler s'y était retranché avec des provisions et sa solide batte de baseball à portée de main.

Avec sagesse, il décida de rejoindre le salon. Lorsqu'il le trouva vide, il commença à s'inquiéter sur un point: où étaient donc passés Judy et Burt ? Si la guerre à laquelle ces deux là se livraient chaque année était aussi impitoyable que ce que lui avait raconté Judy, ils ne pouvaient avoir disparu.

A moins que la maison soit un terrain de jeu si miné que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y passait la journée pour éviter les divers pièges.

Après avoir enchanté le fauteuil pour qu'il emprisonne la personne qui s'assiérait dessus, il gagna la cuisine en se promettant d'être encore plus prudent dans le domaine de Burt.

Il ne lui falllut que quelques minutes pour métamorphoser les verres en poussins, les assiettes en souris et les couverts en cafards. Un autre sort l'assura que les chaises se reculleraient d'elles-mêmes au moment où quelqu'un voudrait poser ses fesses, tandis que la table serait prise de tremblements.

\- _Bien, c'est ce que j'appelle une phase 1 rondement menée Pat'._

Sirius grimaça. La phase 2 s'annonçait un peu plus compliquée à réaliser et risquait de se conclure par son assassinat. Judy n'allait pas apprécier qu'il touche à sa moto.

…

 **Mercredi 1er Avril 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix allait _définitivement_ avoir une fille.

Salazar, il en allait de sa santé mentale.

\- Bella, je peux entendre tes nerfs lâcher un à un depuis ici. Tu régleras cela plus tard.

Elle se redressa pour adresser un regard particulièrement noir à son mari et reprit la liste qu'elle avait dressé.

Bien qu'une liste qui ne comprenait qu'une seule entrée n'était pas vraiment une liste.

\- Personne n'acceptera jamais de marier sa fille à ce crétin. Pettigrow n'a pas d'intelligence, pas de charme, pas de charisme, pas d'argent et encore moins de physique. Tant que le Maître ne sera pas installé au pouvoir, il n'a aucun statut à mettre en avant.

Voilà pourquoi elle aurait une fille. Marier une fille était beaucoup plus simple. Surtout que la sienne serait l'héritière d'une famille influente. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle serait même influente elle-même. Sans oublier qu'elle hériterait sans nul doute possible du physique avantageux des Black et des Lestrange.

Sa fille croulerait sous les demandes d'alliance avant d'avoir quatorze ans, elle en était convaincue.

Rodolphus se leva avec un soupir et vint la rejoindre à sa table de travail.

\- Alecto Carrow, vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il après avoir lu par dessus son épaule.

Bellatrix grinça des dents. Oui, vraiment. Et elle savait d'avance qu'elle se voilait la face avec une fausse issue de secours. Les Carrow étaient dévoués à la Cause, et toujours prêts à satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Narcissa lui avait raconté que le frère et la soeur entretenaient une relation bien trop tendre, même pour des jumeaux. Il était étonnant qu'une grossesse n'ait pas encore donné raison aux rumeurs. Convaincre Alecto de se marier avec Pettigrow frôlait l'impossible.

\- Une alliance avec une Sang-Pure est vouée à l'échec, Bellatrix... Ce vaurien n'en sera jamais digne de toute façon. Mais il doit bien avoir quelques Sang-Mêlées qui seraient ravies de faire une entrée dans la cour du Seigneur.

Bellatrix releva la tête, une moue pensive que Rodolphus se chargea d'effacer d'un baiser.

\- Je vais laisser traîner une oreille ou deux pour toi au Ministère, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis convaincu que Pettigrow aura même l'embaras du choix.

Une autre fois, elle aurait ardemment répliqué que cela lui paraissait fortement improbable – Rodolphus n'avait rencontré Pettigrow qu'une seule fois et il n'avait pas eu le privilège de le voir dans toute la splendeur de sa lâcheté et de sa médiocrité – mais Rodolphus avait repris possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains aux longs doigts fins s'appliquèrent à effacer la tension dans ses épaules avant d'en créer une bien plus agréable en effleurant sa poitrine.

\- Rolf, gémit-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa gorge avant de la soulever de sa chaise pour la déposer avec douceur sur la table. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

…

 **Mercredi 1er Avril 1981, La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

\- Black, je vais te tuer !

Sirius ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Judy arrivait pourtant droit sur lui, les joues rouges de colère et ses longs cheveux blonds parcourus d'étincelles de magie intuitive. La dernière femme qu'il avait réussi à mettre dans un tel état de colère était Lily, quand il lui avait annoncé tout penaud que James – enfin Cornedrue – était introuvable, mais certainement en train de cuver une gueule de bois mémorable sous sa forme Animagus quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite.

Et il avait survécu.

\- Franchement Adler, tu ne croyais pas qu'après le coup de cette nuit tu allais t'en sortir aussi facilement, si ?

Elle assortit son regard noir à un grognement qui se voulait intimidant... Sauf qu'il avait affronté un loup-garou de mauvaise humeur plus de fois qu'il ne voulait bien s'en souvenir. Il daigna tout juste hausser un sourcils.

\- On ne touche pas aux motos ! C'est la règle ! Et pas de magie non plus ! Burt va découper ton corps en morceaux quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi ! Et mon père y mettra le feu !

\- _Tu_ as commencé Adler ! Sans me donner les règles du jeu en plus! La moindre des choses aurait été de me prévenir !

\- Le 1er Avril tombe le _premier avril_ tous les ans espèce de crétin !

\- Certainement. Mais je pensais que la petite gué-guerre n'était qu'entre Burt et toi. Où vous étiez partis, d'ailleurs ?

La journée touchait à sa fin. Après avoir installé – magiquement – la moto de Grant dans les branches d'un des immenses sapins qui bordaient le jardin, puis déposé celle de Judy sur le toit, il avait lâché un épouvantail ensorcelé dans la maison. Si on faisait la liste de tous ses méfaits de la journée, il avait largement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à Judy et Burt. Sauf qu'il ne les avait pas vus de la journée et qu'il avait même commencé à s'inquiéter.

\- Je vais tuer cet abruti de blanc-bec!

Sirius tourna la tête au rugissement de Grant et dut faire appel à son courage de Gryffondor pour ne pas s'enfuir, avant de manquer d'éclater de rire en voyant l'homme – trempé de la tête au pied – se diriger vers lui, l'épouvantail accroché à sa jambe droite.

\- Chacun son tour, Papa! répliqua Judy.

Sauf que son ton était nettement moins colérique que quelques secondes plus tôt, et qu'il la connaissait assez pour deviner le sourire qu'elle essayait de cacher. Au risque de se prendre un méchant coup de poing dans le ventre, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

\- Libère mon père avant qu'il ne te tue pour de vrai.

Sirius attrapa sa baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son jean et leva le sortilège qui donnait autant de grippe à l'épouvantail, avant de sécher magiquement les vêtements de Grant.

\- Le vert ne te va pas du tout au teint, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Le rose jure horriblement avec le tien.

\- Quoi ?

Sirius s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle alors qu'elle portait les mains à ses cheveux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour répliquer à son tour et si elle était nettement moins douée que lui en métamorphose, il ne pouvait lui refuser son talent pour les sortilèges. Il se retrouva trempé, avec des cheveux hirsutes, une démarche approximative et une odeur nauséabonde collée à la peau. Il se vengea bien sûr, Burt se vengea également pour ses placards, ses draps tueurs et les toilettes cracheuses en ouvrant le tuyau d'arrosage, Grant trouva une poudre colorée dans ses cartons qu'il lança à la volée. Le jardin ressembla bientôt à un marécage multicolore et ils s'écroulèrent, victime d'un fou rire digne d'une terrible bataille de polochons entre Maraudeurs.

Sirius ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'il n'avait pas songé à la guerre une seule fois durant toute une journée.

…

 **A/N : And a Happy Foul's Day to you too !**

 **(j'avoue, ça aurait été plus classe de le poster vraiment le 1er Avril, mais je ne pense pas que vous auriez été d'accord niveau délais ^^'')**

 **Allez, en attendant le prochain chapitre (dans trois semaines pour ceux qui dorment), j'avoue que je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Judy, Burt et leur guerre annuelle.**

 **\- Le bébé qui grandit.**

 **\- Peter qui va finir par obtenir le diplôme de Connard de l'Année.**

Bon, si vous voulez me faire part de vos idées sur le nom de la futur heureuse élue pour Peter, ou si vous voulez pleurer avec moi la mort des Prewett (100% la faute de Rowling, j'ai une liste).

Oh, et qui a vu ma super référence à Game of Throne ? (dont les bouquins – en vo – valent vraiment le détour).

En parlant de ça, pause réclame pour la très grande **Shayalonnie** (sérieux, cette fille est brillante en plus d'être adorable) et sa génialissime **The Reclamation of Black Magic** , qui étudie le UA « et si les parents de James n'étaient pas morts en 1979... ». Tous cela assaisonné d'une free!Sirius, d'un safe!Harry, d'un GoFuckYourself !Albus et de Mighty!Minerva. Alors c'est en anglais, mais c'est juste génial, et très franchement, j'ai besoin de fonder un club de soutien parce que mon cœur risque de lâcher et on en est qu'au onzième chapitre, donc ça craint sévère là...

Voili voilou ^^

On se dit à **dans trois semaines** pour la suite, avec un retour dans la guerre, la vraie, la moche et l'horrible, le tout accompagné d'un guest star qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^.

Orlane Sayan.

PS: Vous avez fait votre test Patronus sur Pottermore? Perso, je me suis retrouvée avec un Lièvre, et j'essaye de positiver en me disant qu'au moins c'est mignon, mais je reste dégoûtée de ne pas avoir eu un Cerf...

 _Mis en ligne le 25/09/2016_


	25. Stars: Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Fanfic a fait une petite traversé du désert récemment. Personne ne recevait les reviews, donc je suis pas étonnée que ton compte ait pas réussi à suivre. Ça a l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre, c'est déjà ça:)

Les Adler sont une famille de déganté et ça fait tout le charme aussi, non ? Et puis, faut avoir un grain de base pour s'enticher de Sirius Black.

Judy a fait peur à pas mal de monde, pas qu'à Sirius et Grant apparemment ? (oui, je suis fière de mon coup ^^). Je suis pas méchante au point de faire faire une fausse couche à Judy. La pauvre bichette... Et puis Sirius serait inconsolable. Il veut pas se l'avouer, mais il a hâte d'être papa au fond ^^

Pour Bellatrix, le rituel lui a donné la fertilité de Narcissa. Donc normalement, elle peut être enceinte plusieurs fois, mais les Black sont pas trop fertiles à mon avis, trop de consanguinité...

Oui non mais si Peter et Alecto se reproduisent, tu imagines la malédiction pour le genre humain ?

Je te laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture;) Et merci pour ta super fidélité ^^

* * *

 **A/N :** Merci à **Eve et Zod'a, MAHA1959 (x2), Sundae Vanille, NameIs** et **Lola** pour leurs reviews ! Vous êtes adorables ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Salut la compagnie ! Alors, vous allez bien ?

Vous avez vu la semaine de malade pour nous, Potterhead ? La promesse d'une saga de cinq films pour Fanstic Beasts et la sortie française de Cursed Child ! (bon, vous connaissez mon avis sur ce dernier, n'hésitez pas à abuser des pm si vous sortez traumatisé de la lecture. Si je peux vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve...).

Et en plus, je mets à jour, avouez que mon timing est on point ! ^^

Donc, nouveau chapitre, que franchement, j'aime beaucoup parce qu'accueillir les persos d'une copine auteur en guest-star, c'est quand même super sympa à écrire. Bon, après avoir lu le chapitre, je pense que pas grand monde va vouloir me prêter ses persos pour que je joue avec donc je tiens à préciser que ce qui leur arrive est une demande. Moi, j''en ai juste discuté avec Trixie, et elle s'est portée volontaire.

Après, on va pas se mentir, j'espère que vous avez le cœur bien accroché...

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

Et une spéciale dédicasse à **Petit Saumon,** qui est la maman des Byrnes...

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 25**

 _« Sinking deeper into war, singing "freedom" as we fall.  
Time to make a call, we're on our knees.  
Once the truth is bent, we'll start our decent.  
An inch a time for every lie.  
Before we know it we can barely see...  
_

 _We can fall without a fight or we can try to make it right.  
But the rugged road to glory is hardly in our sight._

It's a long way back when you're halfway to hell. »

 _(Half Way to Hell – Sheppard)_

* * *

 **Dimanche 5 Avril 1981, Hells Gate State Park, Etats-Unis.**

Un paysage à couper le souffle se déroulait sous ses yeux, et Sirius ne savait plus vraiment où regarder. En contrebas de la route, une large rivière avait creusé des gorges impressionnantes – les seules de cette envergure dans tout le nord des Etats-Unis –, au-dessus de lui, la pierre abrupte ramenait tout ce qui l'entourait à sa place insignifiante. Partout, la végétation n'en finissait pas de dévoiler une nouvelle subtilité de vert, si bien que même le Gryffondor qu'il était n'en était pas encore écœuré. A l'horizon, une chaîne de montagnes ne cessait pas de rester aussi lointaine qu'une heure plus tôt et Sirius avait compris que ce n'était pas la destination finale.

La moto de Judy avalait les kilomètres de bitume depuis près de trois heures, durant lesquelles sa petite-amie lui avait donné plus d'une leçon de pilotage. La conduite en région montagneuse n'était pas sa spécialité et sa vieille Bonnie aurait sans doute calé plus d'une fois dans les nombreuses côtes qu'ils avaient gravies pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Une heure de plus s'écoula, rythmée par une nature sauvage et presque inchangée depuis des siècles, avant que Judy ne ralentisse à l'approche d'un parking fait de gravier à flan de falaise.

Il descendit difficilement, les jambes engourdies d'être resté trop longtemps assis. Judy semblait encore plus courbaturée que lui et grimaça quand elle se redressa, ses mains plaquées sur le bas de son dos, comme si son ventre était plus lourd que d'ordinaire.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ça va aller. Le vermisseau n'a pas arrêté de gigoter.

\- J'espère que c'était d'enthousiasme !

Judy eut une moue sceptique mais saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, avant de le guider en direction d'un sentier qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué.

Le chemin s'enfonçait à travers des bois aux arbres immenses. L'odeur de la terre était entêtante et Sirius dut résister à l'appel de Patmol qui ne demandait rien de plus que de se perdre à travers les troncs, à la recherche d'un lapin ou d'un écureuil à poursuivre.

Leur randonnée ne dura pas plus d'une demi-heure. Le sentier s'arrêtait brusquement au bout d'une éminence rocheuse qui surplombait une impressionnante cascade. Sirius tendit un bras au-dessus du vide et sentit l'eau sur sa peau.

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Judy ne l'avait pas emmené ici pour la vue.

Agenouillée au pied d'une stèle d'un gris mate, elle s'appliquait à enlever les feuilles et autres mauvaises herbes qui tentaient de coloniser le morceau de roche nue.

 _Delilah Liberté White_

 _28 Mai 1936 – 11 Septembre 1967_

 _Mère aimante, sœur adorée, âme-soeur irremplaçable._

Sirius s'agenouilla à sa droite et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, avant de conjurer un bouquet de roses blanches. Judy eut un léger sourire avant de changer leur couleur en un noir profond.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que Burt trouve particulièrement ironique que je me sois entichée d'un Black ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu insistes pour que le bébé porte mon nom plutôt que le tien ?

Judy baissa les yeux vers son ventre de plus en plus rond, à tel point que sa veste de moto ne supporterait pas un sortilège d'extension basique de plus.

\- Je laisse rarement passer une occasion d'embêter mon Oncle. Mon père est en plus ravi de voir son nom s'éteindre avec moi. Et puis, je sais aussi que Walburga ne mérite rien de mieux qu'un descendant au sang impur.

Sirius ne put retenir un éclat de rire, semblable à l'aboiement de Patmol, à la mention de sa génitrice, sachant pertinemment que cette idée devait lui donner des aigreurs d'estomac. Peut-être finirait-il par lui envoyer un faire-part à la naissance du bébé. Et une photo. Avec un peu de chance, le choc la tuerait. Ou alors la honte lui donnerait la force de mettre fin à une existence que personne ne regretterait.

\- Pas de nom d'étoile alors.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

…

 **Jeudi 9 Avril 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.  
**

La fête était parfaitement à la hauteur des attentes du Maître.

La grande salle de réception du Manoir Lestrange était somptueusement décorée : des sphères de lumières diffusait un éclairage argenté, les rideaux étaient ensorcelés pour paraître fait d'une matière métallique, des compositions florales majestueuses égaillaient l'ensemble. Dehors, elle avait fait installer un voilage pour protéger la terrasse d'une possible averse. Des musiciens jouaient des mélodies classiques en sourdine et elle avait engagé toute une équipe de fins cuisiniers pour le repas. Le menu – une course de cinq plats tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres – avait déjà reçu de nombreux compliments.  
Sauf que Bellatrix sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que l'ambiance de la soirée allait bientôt changer.

Et elle avait hâte d'en finir avec les conversations lisses car trop polies, les sourires hypocrites, les félicitations légèrement moqueuses sur sa grossesse, et l'admiration portée à ses dons de maîtresse de maison.

Elle ne s'était pas surpassée pour si peu.

Aleth et Cathal Byrnes étaient la raison de cette fête magnifique. Elle les observait depuis leur arrivée. Elle, très élégante dans une robe prune au décolleté vertigineux sans être vulgaire, resserrée à la taille, ses cheveux blonds relevés dans un délicat chignon, se montrait charmante. Elle avait passé quelques minutes avec chaque invité et distribuait des compliments dignes d'une Poufsouffle. Lui, séduisant dans une robe de sorcier traditionnelle qui mettait sa carrure en valeur, semblait plus réservé. Il écoutait plus qu'il ne parlait, mais avait le mérite de toujours dire quelque chose d'intelligent quand il ouvrait la bouche.

Bellatrix s'était forcée à échanger des banalités avec eux, les interrogeant sur la santé de leur fille, essayant de découvrir où vivait la grand-mère, sans succès. Elle avait également dirigé la conversation sur la Cause. Cathal avait alors pris la parole, lui assurant leur soutien pour le Maître, leur fervente hâte de le voir accéder au pouvoir, et s'empressant de proposer nombres d'idées, surtout pour la réforme de Poudlard.

Elle les avait écoutés avec intention, cherchant des sens cachés ou des failles dans leur discours sans en trouver, avant d'insinuer sans se montrer discrète que le Maître avait bon espoir de faire tomber l'Ordre du Phénix et chacun de ses membres d'ici peu.

Il lui avait semblé que les deux s'étaient raidis, mais il s'agissait peut-être de ce qu'elle avait voulu voir.

\- Bella, _Il_ est arrivé.

Bellatrix sursauta lorsque la voix de son mari la sortit de ses pensées, avant de frissonner quand il déposa un baiser sur sa gorge, sans vraiment savoir si son excitation n'était pas plutôt due à l'anticipation. Elle avait hâte de voir le Maître se débarrasser – en public – de ces deux traîtres.

Elle laissa le soin à Rolf de tenir compagnie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et s'empressa de congédier les musiciens sans diplomatie.

\- Vous récupérerez vos instruments plus tard.

Le chef de la petite bande tenta d'argumenter, mais elle pointa sa baguette entre ses yeux.

\- Ma réputation n'est basée sur aucune exagération, siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme devint livide et il fut le premier à quitter la scène, puis la salle. Bellatrix attendit qu'ils soient partis pour prendre la parole, sa voix amplifiée par un sortilège adéquat.

\- Très chers invités, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fait l'immense honneur de sa présence ce soir. Joignez-vous à moi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

L'assemblée, d'abord surprise, reprit ses applaudissements après une légère hésitation.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit alors son apparition, plus charismatique que jamais dans une somptueuse robe d'un noir profond, taillée sur mesure, et doublée d'un riche tissu vert.

Bellatrix le détailla un peu plus ardemment que d'ordinaire, profitant que son attention soit accaparée par la petite foule devant lui. Tous les invités – des Mangemorts pour la plupart mais une large poignée d'alliés publics ou non – s'étaient rassemblés en un bloc compact. Bellatrix pouvait sentir la peur émaner de chacun d'entre eux. Pour certains, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient à faire au Maître en personne.

Ils avaient toutes les bonnes raisons de ne plus se sentir en sécurité.

Par acquis de conscience, Bellatrix glissa un regard vers les différentes portes qui menaient dans la salle de réception et les trouva toutes fermées – par des sortilèges – et gardées par des Mangemorts de confiance.

Personne ne devait quitter la pièce avant que le Maître n'ait terminé.

\- Mes chers amis... Quel plaisir de vous voir tous rassemblés ce soir. Votre soutien à notre Cause vous honore et sachez que je saurais récompenser votre fidélité lors de mon accession au pouvoir. Notre communauté aura besoin de leaders forts et compétents, et nombre d'entre vous ont déjà démontré qu'ils avaient ces qualités. Ensemble, nous saurons détruire ceux qui essayent de nous barrer la route. Le Ministère n'est composé que par des incapables, et sera bientôt à genoux, tant leur crédibilité est mise à rude épreuve et leur incompétence à nous stopper connue de tous. Nous redonnerons à notre pays son prestige passé, j'en fais le serment devant vous ce soir. Pour parvenir à instaurer cette société dont nous rêvons tous, nous devons toutefois unir nos forces pour une ultime bataille : anéantir l'Ordre du Phénix. Dumbledore ne cessera jamais de travailler contre nous. Sa bande d'illuminés pourrait donner des idées à d'autres et la dernière chose dont notre communauté a besoin est de la rébellion artificielle qu'ils essaient de diffuser dans le pays.

Bellatrix ne quittait plus des yeux Cathal et Aleth Byrnes. Ils écoutaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec attention, hochaient la tête en même temps que d'autres, et ne semblaient pas avoir compris qu' _Il_ était là pour eux.

\- Nous devons nous montrer sans pitié avec l'Ordre du Phénix et chacun de ses membres. La seule solution à ce problème est la mort de ces traîtres. Ce soir, je vais nous débarrasser de deux d'entre eux.

Aleth Byrnes comprit une folle seconde avant son mari. Bellatrix vit la jeune femme se décomposer, puis saisir sa baguette, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Déjà, Bartémius et Stan se chargeaient de les désarmer. Cathal tenta de défendre sa femme en assénant un coup de poing à Macnair. S'il le toucha au visage, Macnair répliqua aussitôt avec un puissant crochet qui vint cueillir le traître au ventre, l'obligeant à se plier en deux de douleur, sous les cris d'Aleth.

La foule autour d'eux s'écarta. Le couple fut mené au milieu de la pièce, à quelques mètres du Seigneur, puis on les força à s'agenouiller.

\- Aleth et Cathal Byrnes, je vous accuse de trahison. Vous travaillez pour Dumbledore depuis plusieurs mois, si ce n'est des années.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Seuls leurs regards osaient parler et Bellatrix lut énormément de défi dans celui de la femme et une glaciale acceptation dans celui de l'homme. Il s'était de toute évidence attendu à ce que leur mission se termine ainsi depuis longtemps.

Leur silence trouva un parfait écho dans celui, lourd, qui avait pris possession de tous les autres invités. Les Mangemorts connaissaient tous le sort qui serait réservé au couple dans peu de temps. Les autres peinaient encore à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer sous leurs yeux.

\- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore, en grand humaniste qu'il se vante d'être, vous a déjà prévenu de ce que vous risquiez. Toutefois, je vous laisse l'opportunité de mourir sans douleur si vous vous engagez à me livrer tout ce que vous savez sur l'Ordre du Phénix, et à me citer toutes les informations que vous avez transmis à notre ennemi.

Aleth et Cathal échangèrent un seul regard. Elle acquiesça en silence à sa question muette, puis il se redressa autant qu'on le lui permit, osant croiser le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Vous n'avez jamais obtenu notre collaboration, ce n'est pas ce soir que cela changera.

Le Maître ne sembla pas surpris de la réponse. Il se contenta de faire apparaître un fauteuil ouvragé derrière lui, puis s'installa avec grâce, avant de conjurer des bancs rustiques de part et d'autre de la salle.

\- Mes chers amis, je vous invite à prendre place. Mes fidèles Mangemorts, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Bellatrix se demanda quelques secondes si elle devait rejoindre ses camarades au fond de la large salle, mais un second siège, plus modeste que le premier, apparut à la droite de son Maître et elle s'y glissa aussitôt.

Rabastan fut le premier à s'affranchir de son _don_ aux traîtres. Caleth subit trois minutes de _Doloris_ qui ne suffirent pas à le laisser inconscient. Aleth en reçut deux, et passa la première à retenir ses cris avec ce que les Gryffondors devaient appeler _courage,_ et qu'elle considérait comme une fierté mal placée.

\- Désirez-vous un rafraîchissement, mon Seigneur ?

\- Une coupe de Champagne serait parfait. Tu as fait un excellent travail Bellatrix.

Bellatrix s'obligea à recevoir le compliment avec humilité, puis ordonna à Numéro 1 de veiller aux désirs de son Maître.

Il fallut une heure pour que chaque Mangemort passe devant le Maître et soumette les Byrnes à un sortilège de leur choix. La majorité se contentait d'un classique _Doloris,_ lancé avec plus ou moins de conviction. Bartémius se démarqua en écorchant vif Cathal et en faisant éclater les yeux d'Aleth, en réponse à son regard provoquant. Macnair préféra couper quelques doigts et Travers se laissa aller à des coups de fouets sauvages. Il fallut réanimer le couple à plusieurs reprises, et même leur faire avaler une potion pour qu'ils ne meurent pas trop vite.

A la fin, Aleth et Cathal n'étaient plus que deux plaies sanguinolentes et suppliaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'achever leur souffrance.

Ce qu'il fit.

Après les avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie.

…

 **Samedi 19 Avril 1981, Brent Croos Shopping Center, Londres.**

Sirius trouva le bar au bout d'une longue demi-heure passée à arpenter les étages et les allées, mais n'y entra pas immédiatement. Il préféra faire un tour dans la boutique de vêtements pour homme qui lui faisait face, et d'où il pourrait vérifier que personne ne le suivait, même s'il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était venu en moto, se garant sur un parking si grand qu'il craignait de ne jamais la retrouver. Suivant les conseils de Judy – qui semblait en savoir autant qu'un Auror sur les façons d'échapper à une filature – il avait emporté un pull de rechange, un deuxième sac à dos et trois casquettes différentes. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à un assortiment de lunettes de soleil et attendit pendant dix longues minutes, attentif au moindre comportement suspect. Après cela, il fit un tour dans la cabine d'essayage, changea casquette, sac et pull avant de ressortir et de gagner le bar.

Il repéra immédiatement Madelyn McGonagall au milieu de tous les moldus. Elle avait beau n'avoir aucun vêtement sorcier sur le dos – pour autant qu'il puisse le deviner –, sa coiffure impeccable, son port de tête plus noble que celui de Walburga Black, et sa paire de lunettes de soleil clinquante attirèrent immédiatement son regard. A ses côtés, Benjy semblait parfaitement à l'aise, une bière devant lui. Sirius savait qu'il était le dernier : Figgs, Gideon et Fabian étaient morts, Marlène et Kingsley enchaînaient les gardes au Département des Aurors. Peter avait sûrement été enfermé aux archives puisqu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis au moins trois semaines, et Remus était reparti en mission au milieu de loup-garous, français cette fois.

Il prit place autour de la table, commanda un whisky et se tourna vers Madelyn. Elle était à l'origine de cette petite réunion en dépit de l'interdiction de Dumbledore – la petite taupe qui traînait dans leurs rangs restait introuvable, Dumbledore ne voulait plus prendre le risque de se réunir, et il envoyait les ordres de mission via Fumseck ou bien un des Elfes de Maison de Poudlard – et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à leur annoncer de si important.

\- Je crois que je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que Dumbledore veut mettre fin à notre petit journal...

Sirius secoua la tête : la dernière distribution s'était soldée par la mort de Figgs et n'avait pas suscité le même engouement que les précédents numéros. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre d'autres membres de l'Ordre... et de toute façon, ils croulaient tous sous les demandes de filature de la part des Aurors. Sirius avait passé deux jours à suivre un Langue-de-Plomb sans rien découvrir, sinon que Rookwood menait une vie particulièrement déprimante.

\- J'ai donc réfléchi à une autre approche... Messieurs, que diriez-vous d'une radio clandestine ?

Sirius échangea un regard d'abord surpris, puis intéressé avec Benjy.

\- C'est une excellente idée, répondit Benjy.

\- Je sais, dit-elle avec un large sourire que Sirius avait déjà surpris sur les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall, toujours suivie d'une réplique cinglante et d'une poignées d'heures de retenue à l'attention des Maraudeurs.

\- Le contenu ne sera pas un problème, reprit-elle. Une émission hebdomadaire devrait suffire... Mais la diffusion risque d'être plus compliquée. Personne ne nous permettra d'avoir pignon sur rue.

Elle braqua son regard sur lui et Sirius fronça les sourcils, avant d'éclater d'un bref éclat de rire, qui ressemblait à l'aboiement de Patmol, en comprenant enfin pourquoi Madelyn McGonagall avait tant insisté pour qu'il soit présent.

\- Très peu de personnes savent que mon Oncle possède l'autorisation d'émission de _Culture Moldue._

 _-_ Alphard Black a fait ses études en même temps que ma Tante. Je crois qu'ils étaient officieusement amis.

Sirius eut un sourire triste l'espace d'une seconde. Il ignorait à quel point Minerva McGonagall et Alphard Black avaient bien pu être amis. Il savait toutefois que son Oncle avait toujours évoqué la professeur de Métamorphose avec le plus grand des respects, et que Minerva l'avait plusieurs fois menacé de convoquer son Oncle – son parrain, pour être précis – quand il dépassait les bornes. C'était elle qui lui avait annoncé son décès, un mois avant la fin de sa sixième année. Il lui avait trouvé les yeux brillants ce jour-là. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi.

\- _Culture Moldue_ n'a pas émis une seule chanson depuis la mort de mon Oncle.

\- Et bien nous allons changer cela, Black.

Il se rencogna contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, approuvant la décision de Madelyn en silence. Il ne voyait aucune raison de refuser l'utilisation de _Culture Moldue_ aux profits de l'Ordre. Il avait été plus que surpris de se découvrir propriétaire d'une station de radio, encore plus de celle-ci, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, et il n'avait pas cherché à relancer la folle ambition de son Oncle – populariser et rendre accessibles les grandes œuvres musicales moldues aux sorciers – parce que trop occupé par la guerre. Madelyn avait raison. Il était temps de changer cela.

\- J'ai une condition : _Alphard_ devra faire partie du nom de l'émission.

Madelyn s'empressa d'accepter et Benjy de trouver un titre accrocheur.

\- _La guerre selon Alphard._

…

 **Mercredi 29 Avril 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.  
**

Bellatrix se cala un peu plus contre le torse de Rodolphus, savourant du bout des lèvres sa tisane brûlante, acceptant avec philosophie de ne pas goûter à l'excellent vin rouge que son mari et Stan avaient ouvert en l'honneur des trente-deux ans de Rolf. Elle aurait bien le temps de se rattraper plus tard...

Et son infusion n'était pas si mauvaise, surtout qu'elle devait protéger sa fille des maladies infantiles si elle se forçait à en avaler trois par jour.

Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée, loin des grands banquets que Ranatus avait toujours organisé pour fêter les anniversaires de ses fils. Le décès du patriarche était bien trop récent pour une grande fête et Bellatrix s'était contentée d'inviter Narcissa, Lucius, Rabastan, Karkaroff et Dolohov. Ils avaient dégusté un excellent repas, accompagné d'une musique prodiguée par des musiciens plus que doués. Les invités étaient partis après un digestif – les Malefoy pour retrouver leur fils, Karkaroff et Dolohov parce que le maître leur avait donné une mission – et Bellatrix se réjouissait de ne plus avoir à se comporter comme la parfaite Lady Lestrange.

Elle avait ôté ses talons et s'était enfoncée dans un fauteuil, bientôt rejoint par son mari. Elle feuilletait un volume de Magie Noire tandis que les deux frères disputaient une partie d'échecs. La majestueuse radio diffusait des mélodies connues en sourdine, et Bellatrix n'y prêtait aucune attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repère la voix de Celestina Warbeck.

Cygnus Black avait été un admirateur assidu de la fameuse la Chanteuse Ensorcelante et Bellatrix avait été forcée d'écouter ses chansons depuis son plus jeune âge. Les années aidant et une relation compliquée avec son père avait fini par lui faire détester le talent de la sorcière.

Elle reposa son livre avec un soupir agacé et rejoignit l'appareil pour le tapoter du bout de sa baguette.

- _Bonjour ou Bonsoir, vous êtes sur Culture Moldue ! Notre radio est de retour pour soutenir tous ceux qui se battent contre Lord Voldemort ! Ne ratez pas notre émission exceptionnelle : La Guerre selon Alphard ! Demain, vingt heures, sur les ondes magiques !_

A la première écoute du message qui se répétait en boucle, Bellatrix crut avoir mal compris.

Au deuxième, elle se retint de justesse de faire exploser la radio. Elle avait appartenu à Ranatus et elle ne souhaitait pas détruire les objets qu'il avait tant chéri de son vivant. Elle se força donc à garder son sang froid, essayant de se convaincre qu'il y avait une explication – une plaisanterie sûrement – derrière tout cela.

 _Culture Moldue_ était une radio sans grande influence, qui avait existé durant une dizaine d'années, financée par un mécène qui avait de toute évidence de l'argent à perdre. Elle en avait entendu parler, comme tout le monde, mais ne l'avait jamais écoutée. Elle rêvait déjà d'annihiler la civilisation moldue à l'époque.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que la voix qui annonçait un retour dont toute leur communauté se serait bien passé, n'était pas toujours la même.

Une femme, puis un homme. Une deuxième femme. Un couple qui prononçait un mot chacun.

Un nouvel homme.

Qu'elle connaissait.

- _Bonjour ou Bonsoir, vous êtes sur Culture Moldue ! Notre radio est de retour pour soutenir tous ceux qui se battent contre Lord Voldemort ! Ne loupez pas notre émission exceptionnelle : La Guerre selon Alphard ! Demain, vingt heures, sur les ondes magiques !_

Il y avait derrière chacun de ces mots une diction parfaite, que rien ne pouvait vraiment effacer, et qui témoignaient d'une éducation que seuls reçoivent les Sang-Purs. Bellatrix attendit que cette même voix revienne pour se convaincre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu aussi distinctement la voix de Sirius, mais sa mémoire n'avait pas oublié le cousin avec qui elle avait grandi, et qui les avait tous trahis.

Le reste des personnes impliquées se déduisaient ensuite trop facilement : Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dont Madelyn McGonagall si elle devinait juste.

Finalement, sa colère prit le dessus et le poste de radio traversa la bibliothèque, puis la fenêtre fermée pour terminer sa course sur la terrasse ouest, trois étages plus bas.

…

 **Jeudi 30 Avril 1981, Centre d'Emission de Culture Moldue, Ecosse.**

Sirius en était à son troisième tour dans la ville choisie comme lieu de rendez-vous, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la rue que lui avait indiqué Madelyn McGonagall... En prenant en compte le peu de choix qu'il avait à sa disposition, il espérait qu'elle se soit trompée. Sinon, son sens de l'orientation venait de l'abandonner, et il devrait ajouter cet handicap au vent et à la pluie qui balayait, à nouveau, le pays.

Il dépassait un pub au ralenti quand un sifflement aigu attira son attention au bout de la rue. Une silhouette encapuchonnée se découpait sur les murs de pierre claire et il reconnut aussitôt James à sa façon de s'appuyer contre le mur.

\- Tu as pris ton temps, Black !

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien d'heures il me faut pour venir ici ?!

James eut le bon goût de ne pas lui éclater de rire à la figure et il coupa le moteur, avant de lancer plusieurs sorts pour que sa moto n'attire pas les regards.

\- Tu aurais pu transplaner.

\- J'ai horreur de transplaner. Comment vont Lily et Harry ?

\- Ça peut aller.

Sirius soupira face au manque d'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami mais décida de ne pas faire de remarque. Il n'était pas venu dans ce trou perdu pour remonter le moral de James ou jouer les psychomages. Il devait relancer _Culture Moldue,_ attirer un maximum d'attention et faire en sorte que les Mangemorts ne les retrouvent pas trop rapidement. Pour ce dernier point, il avait sciemment laissé Remus et Peter de côté.

James le mena à travers des ruelles réservées aux piétons. Ils traversèrent une cour encombrée de gravas et de mauvaises herbes, puis entrèrent dans un bâtiment à moitié en ruine.

\- Madelyn n'a pas trouvé mieux ?! grogna-t-il avant de se prendre les pieds dans un bout de ferraille.

\- Madelyn est experte dans l'art de disparaître, Black ! Je pense que je sais ce que je fais.

La voix claire de la jeune femme avait le même ton sec que sa tante et il remit ses critiques à plus tard. Benjy lui fit un vague signe de la main, trop occupé à tourner autour du matériel qu'ils avaient récupéré dans les anciens bureau de _Culture Moldue_ à Pré-au-Lard une semaine plus tôt.

Il faillit ne pas remarquer la femme qui se tenait à l'écart, installée sur une chaise – qu'elle avait dû conjurer - comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. Elle donnait l'impression d'être bien plus impressionnante que ce que laissait supposer sa silhouette menue. Ses cheveux blonds, parsemés de nombreuses mèches blanches, étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué, ce qui accentuait son port de tête digne des plus grandes familles de Sang-Purs. Il lança un regard interrogateur vers James qui eut un sourire en coin.

\- C'est Sarabeth Byrnes, souffla-t-il.

Sirius la détailla avec plus d'attention, cherchant dans sa mémoire le souvenir qu'il avait gardé d' l'avait croisée à plusieurs reprises lors des fêtes dans les grandes familles, lorsqu'il vivait encore sous le toit des Black, mais n'avait pas pu lui adresser la parole parce que Walburga et elle se haïssaient. Il n'avait jamais eu le fin mot des origines de la haine qu'elles se portaient, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer de loin une femme que sa génitrice abhorrait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? murmura-t-il à la seule intention de James.

Malheureusement, sa voix grave et le silence qui régnait dans la large pièce vide rendirent son commentaire immanquable. Madelyn se racla la gorge et Byrnes eut un étrange rire.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, Monsieur Black. Combien d'années cela fait-il ?

\- Au moins cinq. Et Sirius sera suffisant. Je laisse les Monsieur Black à Orion.

\- Il est décédé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Précisément.

Elle eut un sourire, puis conjura une nouvelle chaise à ses côtés. Sirius comprit le message implicite et vint la rejoindre, laissant le soin à James, Madelyn et Benjy de terminer les derniers préparatifs. L'émission ne devait commencer que dans deux heures et quoiqu'en dise son frère, il était en avance.

\- Madelyn avait besoin de quelqu'un pour clôturer l'émission et Minerva m'a invitée pour elle.

Sa réponse ne l'étonna pas. Minerva McGonagall était bien plus influente qu'elle ne le laissait voir, et il savait qu'elle se chargeait de parler de l'Ordre du Phénix à des personnes qui pourraient devenir de solides alliés sans pour autant souhaiter s'engager.

\- Vous savez que ça va vous attirer des ennuis, pas vrai ?

Elle perdit son sourire et afficha une expression dure qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Tu as connu Cathal et Aleth Byrnes ?

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il avait vaguement entendu parler du couple du temps où il était encore l'héritier Black. Les Byrnes était une famille de Sang-Purs irlandais et faisaient parti des rares personnes que Walburga avait décrété fréquentables – Sarabeth exceptée –. Sa fugue et la guerre s'étaient chargées de le tenir éloigné de ces mêmes fréquentations, mais Ronalda Pettigrow avait relégué les ragots les plus indiscrets. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, quelques années de ça, et aussi qu'ils s'étaient déclarés pour Lord Voldemort.

\- De loin. Ou de près. Les Mangemorts ont cette sale manie de porter un masque et je ne suis pas toujours certain de savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

Sarabeth Byrnes plissa les lèvres, comme si elle dégustait un met particulièrement amer, sans réussir à l'émouvoir. L'époque où il faisait dans la diplomatie n'avait pas encore commencé.

\- Ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts. Juste un soutien. Financier surtout. Et ils travaillaient pour Dumbledore.

 _Ce qui explique un peu mieux l'invitation de McGonagall._

Il garda pour lui ses doutes quant aux véritables allégeances des Byrnes. Pour autant qu'il en sache, ils pouvaient très bien avoir berné Dumbledore.

\- Cathal était mon fils. Je lui dois au moins ça.

Mangemort ou non, Sirius eut un sourire désolé pour la femme auquel elle répondit par un regard grave, semblable à celui de nombreux proches de victimes de Voldemort. La liste était devenue effroyablement longue depuis cinq ans, et personne ne pouvait se vanter de n'avoir perdu aucun être cher. Voldemort décimait des familles entières, frappait des innocents, et faisait preuve d'une cruauté sans précédent quand il s'agissait d'anéantir quelqu'un qui se dressait sur son chemin. Ce soir, ils allaient commencer par leur rendre hommage, à tous. Les noms des victimes tourneraient en boucle sur _Culture Moldue_ entre chaque émission et ils diffuseraient des classiques moldus évoquant le prix d'une guerre et l'importance de continuer à se battre, malgré tout. Il fallait montrer à tous ces gens ce que Voldemort essayait de leur prendre.

Il abandonna Sarabeth à ses pensées pour rejoindre James autour de la table bancale qui accueillerait leur réunion. Il faisait semblant de relire le texte que Lily et lui avaient écrit. Sirius le connaissait assez pour savoir que la seule chose qui le préoccupait – la sécurité de Lily et Harry exceptée – était les événements d'Edimbourg. Ils n'avaient pas pu en discuter depuis, préférant faire profil bas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Mangemorts.

\- Peter ou Remus ? souffla James après un long moment de silence.

Sirius déglutit difficilement à la douleur dans le regard de son frère, même si elle était jumelle de celle qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis plus d'un mois.

Il s'était posé la question. Des milliers de fois. Il avait essayé d'être objectif – sans jamais y réussir parce qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes pour lesquelles il serait bien capable de mourir – il avait cherché les signes d'une trahison qui se déroulait de toute évidence sous ses yeux – il avait disséqué chaque réunion, rencontre et bataille depuis la naissance de Harry, et ses souvenirs étaient tous devenus amers – et il avait trouvé plus de questions que de réponses.

Qui ? Parce qu'il espérait encore que ce ne soit ni Peter, ni Remus, même s'il y croyait de moins en moins.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lunard ou Queudver trahiraient James et Lily ? Ils étaient amis depuis plus de dix ans, ils avaient vécu le pire et le meilleur ensemble, et ils étaient liés comme des frères à travers le Secret des Maraudeurs. Alors pourquoi ? Remus était bien trop intelligent pour se faire acheter par les mensonges de Voldemort sur une quelconque place des loup-garous dans la société que ce tordu comptait créer s'il _réussissait._ Peter s'était toujours montré loyal envers eux. Il n'avait pas assez de confiance en lui pour se présenter à Voldemort et conclure un marché au-dessus de la tête d'un enfant.

\- Qu'en pense Lily ? répondit-il, la mort dans l'âme.

\- Qu'il faut être un menteur prodigieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, et qu'il faut également avoir des nerfs d'acier pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la pression. Tous les bons espions ont ces qualités.

Sirius se frotta le front d'un geste compulsif avant de perdre sa main dans ses longues mèches noires, fermant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle.

Judy lui avait servi le même discours. Elle avait même acheté un livre de _psychologie_ pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se voiler la face encore un peu plus longtemps, mais la supercherie durait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il avait promis de faire l'impossible pour protéger son filleul de Voldemort.

De Remus et Peter, il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui avait l'habitude de vivre avec un lourd secret et d'inventer des mensonges pour cacher sa condition.

\- Remus, conclut-il en rouvrant les yeux.

James serra les dents mais échoua à masquer la lueur brillante de son regard. Sirius serra son épaule avec force.

\- Innocent tant qu'on ne l'a pas trouvé coupable, d'accord Pat' ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius acquiesça en silence.

Le temps qui les séparait du début de l'émission se mit à filer. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, chacun se retrouva avec un micro devant lui et Madelyn leur confia le programme de la soirée. Tout comme James, Benjy et Madelyn avait prévu un discours à réciter. Sarabeth Byrnes chanterait une chanson de son choix à la fin de l'émission. Ils passeraient quelques morceaux. Il ne surprit personne en déclarant qu'il improviserait quelque chose le moment venu.

A vingt heures, Benjy tapota le boîtier devant lui. De rouge, il s'illumina de vert, et l'introduction de la musique _Star Wars_ s'éleva en fond sonore.

\- Sorciers et sorcières de tout horizon, bienvenus sur _Culture Moldue,_ commença Madelyn d'une voix posée.L'émission de ce soir est un peu particulière, puisqu'il s'agit de la première diffusion en direct depuis quatre ans. Elle est d'autant plus particulière car il s'agit d'une toute nouvelle émission : _La Guerre Selon Alphard._ Vous l'aurez sans doute compris : nous allons parler de la Guerre, la vraie, celle qui déchire notre communauté depuis trop d'années maintenant, mais nous parlerons aussi de l'espoir qui nous reste de voir Lord Voldemort échouer à instaurer le Chaos.

\- Je tiens à rassurer nos auditeurs que Athéna se porte comme un charme même si elle vient d'appeler le plus grand psychopathe de notre temps par le nom qu'il s'est donné, intervint Sirius à la volée. Voici donc un premier mythe complètement infondé : prononcer Voldemort ne tue pas.

\- Merci Sniffle pour cette intervention. Je vais en profiter pour faire les présentations de mes invités ce soir : tout d'abord Franklin.

Benjy se fendit d'un sourire avant de répondre par un petit bonjour.

\- Ensuite Monty.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde, salua James.

\- Et la très grande Sarabeth Byrnes qui nous fait l'honneur de nous accompagner tout au long de la soirée.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Athéna.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais commencer par une rétrospective de notre conflit, afin que chacun puisse se faire une idée d'où nous venons, et vers quoi Voldemort rêve de nous mener.

\- Un cimetière ?

\- Merci, Sniffle.

Le regard noir que lui servit Madelyn ne fit que l'encourager et il passa les deux heures suivantes à lâcher un commentaire qu'Euphemia Potter n'aurait pas manqué de juger _déplacé_ avant de rire avec son mari. James fit une lecture poignante sur les raisons qui les avaient poussés, Lily et lui, à s'engager dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Benjy se chargea de faire la comparaison entre leur guerre et celle qui avait touché l'Europe moldue trente-cinq ans plus tôt, insistant sur la résistance remarquable du Royaume-Uni durant toute cette période, et Sarabeth Byrnes rendit hommage à son fils et à sa belle-fille.

\- Un dernier mot _sérieux_ pour la fin, Sniffle ?

Sirius abandonna son sourire et prit à peine le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de joli discours donc rien de ce qui va suivre n'est sûrement dans le bon ordre, mais je suis certain que vous comprendrez le message. Voldemort n'est pas un ami qui vous veut du bien. Lui et ses minions terrorisent notre communauté depuis trop longtemps, juste parce qu'ils pensent que leur sang si pur les rend supérieurs. J'ai participé à de nombreuses batailles ces dernières années. Je les ai vus tuer des enfants moldus sans même hésiter. Où est la pureté du sang dans tout cela ? Nous valons tellement plus que ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire et nous pouvons les arrêter. Cette émission se veut la porte-parole de la résistance. Je ne vous demande pas de postuler pour l'Ordre du Phénix dès demain, mais simplement de faire quelques gestes pour soutenir les moldus. Lancer des sortilèges de protection sur les maisons de votre voisinage, sur les hôpitaux, les écoles. Protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être. Et ne tombez pas dans l'idéologie de la haine. Et n'oubliez pas, _contre l'oppression, rien de tel qu'un bonbon au citron._ A la prochaine camarades.

\- Merci Sniffle. Surveillez _Culture Moldue._ Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la prochaine diffusion. Sarabeth, c'est à vous.

Sarabeth Byrnes se pencha au-dessus de son micro magique antique :

\- Je dédis ce morceau à ma petite-fille. Puisse-t-elle grandir dans un monde en paix pour lequel ses parents se sont sacrifiés.

 _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines?  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu´on enchaîne?  
Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c´est l´alarme.  
Ce soir l´ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes. _

Sirius quitta la table et rejoignit l'extérieur pour fumer une cigarette. La voix de Sarabeth Byrnes portait particulièrement bien dans le bâtiment abandonné.

 _Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades!  
Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades.  
Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite!  
Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite... _

James le rejoignit et il lui tendit son paquet sans s'étonner que James refuse de se servir. Son frère avait été bien trop malade quand il avait essayé, et Lily ne s'était toujours pas lassée de se moquer de lui à chaque fois qu'elle allumait une cigarette.

 _C´est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères.  
La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère.  
Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves.  
Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève... _

_-_ On s'en est bien sorti, non ? remarqua James.

\- Ouais... Faire le show, ça a longtemps était notre spécialité.

 _Ici chacun sait ce qu´il veut, ce qu´il fait quand il passe.  
Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l´ombre à ta place.  
Demain du sang noir séchera au grand soleil sur les routes.  
Sifflez, compagnons, dans la nuit la liberté nous écoute... _

En rangeant son paquet dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il effleura un papier glacé qu'il sortit avec précaution.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda James.

Sirius la déplia : l'image n'était qu'en noir et blanc, et on devinait juste une silhouette, mais il aimait l'idée d'avoir un aperçu de son enfant avec un peu d'avance.

\- Ta filleule, répondit-il en tendant l'image de l'échographie à son frère.

Lorsque les yeux de James se posèrent sur la photo, Sirius eut l'impression de retrouver le gamin qu'il avait été avant la guerre.

 _Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines?  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu'on enchaîne?  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh... _

* * *

**A/N : Pas trop dur ?**

 **Allez, en attendant le prochain chapitre (toujours dans trois semaines, puisque le congé « écriture » est toujours pas légal... Quelle honte !), j'avoue que je suis très curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- La merde chez les Maraudeurs (mon cœur saigne, et en même temps, je pense qu'il y a des claques qui se perdent parce que c'est tellement OBVIOUS!)**

 **\- Les Byrnes,**

 **\- La Guerre selon Alphard.**

Bon, sinon, je suis curieuse de savoir si vous avez remarqué mes clins d'oeils pour les surnoms des chroniqueurs de l'émission (franchement, je me suis surpassée pour le coup, on sent les références historiques et tout), ou si vous voulez deviner _pourquoi_ Judy en sait aussi long sur « comment échapper à une filature » je suis toute ouie.

Voili voilou ^^

Ah si, une bonne nouvelle quand même ! J'ai terminé la partie 2, et elle pèse 10 chapitres tout rond (oui, là c'est bien la matheuse psychorigide qui a pas pu s'en empêcher). Juste pour info, il reste exactement 4 chapitres avant la fin de la partie 1...

On se dit à **dans trois semaines** pour la suite, avec un chapitre 50% mignon, 50% horrible, vous êtes prévenus.

Bon, et parce que je posterais pas entre temps, Joyeux Halloween (ou comme je l'appelle personnellement, Lily and James Death Day. Ca y est, je pleure déjà).

Orlane Sayan.

 _Mis en ligne le 15/10/2016_


	26. Stars: Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes. Mention de **torture** pour celui-ci.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah, oui, chapitre sombre, tu étais prévenue ^^

Surprise pour la fin de la partie 1 ! Je ne dirais rien:p Oui, je préfère aussi penser que tous ses gênes moisis sont morts avec lui ^^

Halloween est rarement joyeux je trouve. Et je ne parle même pas du 3 Novembre. Pauvre Sirius, envoyé à Azkaban le jour de son anniversaire. Quelle cruelle cet te Jo !

 **Malak** : Hello ! Bienvenue à toi et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments:) J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Enjoy;)

 **mh** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sirius est incapable de se taire je pense ^^ (Oh, et j'avoue que j'ai piqué l'idée à Potter Watch. Je me suis dit que comme Lupin a l'air à moitié derrière cette idée, c'était peut-être parce qu'il en avait eu une pendant la première guerre ? Ça, et puis la résistance britannique et française pendant la WWII... mais je suis contente que l'idée t'ait plu;))

Aaaaah, merci pour Trixie:) Je fais de mon mieux pour la rendre humaine justement. Il y a une femme derrière l'hideux monstre qui a tué Sirius (entre autre, of course...).

Il faut bien des raisons solides pour que Peter ait quand même été choisi pour être le Gardien du Secret... Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir les raisons officielles par Jo un jour ^^ La réponse bientôt pour Sirius, mais je suis d'accord avec toi : Sirius n'a pas la meilleure Poker face de sa génération...

J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! A très vite j'espère ^^

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** , **Malak, malilite (x4 3), MAHA1959 (x2) et mh,** pour leurs reviews ! Vous m'avez trop gâtée, j'ai eu l'impression d'être déjà à Noël XD! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Bon, j'avoue, je suis pas en avance aujourd'hui, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Sundae Vanille m'a embrigadée dans le défi du NaNoWrimo (50 000 mots en un mois, une compétition internationale...) et j'ai tellement été obnubilé par ça que j'en ai oublié de vérifié la date hier...

Long story short, ce nouveau chapitre est honnêtement l'un des derniers à être fondamentalement plutôt mignon ('fin, à 50%, ça n'a pas changé). Et j'avoue que je l'aime bien. Bon, avant de me tirer dessus, sachez que le 50% pas mignon (du tout d'ailleurs) c'est la faute à Jo et à son canon horrible pour cette époque (ouais, j'ai décidé de balancer tout le monde aujourd'hui).

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 26**

 _« And you know heroes aren't meant to survive  
So much harder to love when alive  
Walk with the devil in your head  
You would think you were better off dead »_

 _(Heroes – Mika)_

* * *

 **Vendredi 31 Avril 1981, Résidence de Peter Pettigrow, Londres Est.**

\- Je vous jure que je ne savais rien ! Sirius ne m'a rien dit du tout ! Pitié !

Le visage en sang, les yeux baignés de larmes de douleur et une vilaine fracture au bras, Pettigrow offrait un énième spectacle pitoyable, mais Bellatrix avait eu besoin de se défouler sur autre chose que des meubles et des bibelots. Pettigrow était rarement distrayant, mais il avait le mérite de supplier très vite et de mentir de plus en plus mal à mesure que le feu des sortilèges mordait sa peau.

Elle était donc convaincue depuis le début que le petit traître n'avait pas fauté concernant l'émission de radio.

Le petit interrogatoire musclé auquel elle venait de s'adonner motiverait sans doute possible Pettigrow à lui fournir des informations sur le sujet le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je trouve tout de même étrange que Potter et Black ne t'aient pas tenu informé de leurs plans. Ne sont-ils pas censés être tes meilleurs amis ?

Le jeune homme essuya son visage de sa main valide et renifla plusieurs fois, ses yeux humides fixés sur le tapis tâché à ses pieds.

\- Je ne sais pas. James se cache plus que jamais depuis Edimbourg et Sirius était aux Etats-Unis pendant deux semaines avant de revenir. Il m'a dit qu'il croulait sous les missions pour l'Ordre.

Bellatrix soupira avec agacement. C'était bien la première fois qu'un coup de publicité se faisait sans Pettigrow. Elle espérait que ni Black, ni Potter ne soupçonne le jeune homme. Dans le doute, il faudrait qu'ils redoublent de prudence pour ne pas perdre leur informateur.

Toutefois, la petite émission de _Culture Moldue_ était une véritable catastrophe. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela. Même _La Gazette_ avait imprimé un article sur le sujet, offrant une deuxième visibilité à l'Ordre du Phénix. Le Maître lui avait demandé de tout faire pour stopper Madelyn McGonagall – puisqu'elle s'était clairement positionnée comme l'organisatrice de ce nouveau coup de communication – mais Bellatrix n'avait pas l'ombre d'une idée sur l'endroit où son ennemie de jeunesse pouvait bien s'être terrée. Elle connaissait assez McGonagall pour savoir qu'elle ne se laisserait pas facilement attraper, surtout après avoir réussi à se faire passer pour morte durant près de deux ans tout en continuant à aider l'Ordre.

Le Maître n'avait pas apprécié d'entendre ses doutes, et Bellatrix savait qu'elle avait échappé à un _Doloris_ uniquement à cause de son ventre rond. Pour se racheter, elle avait donc proposé ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : une vengeance.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à l'un des présentateurs, au risque de faire d'eux des martyrs – même si le tour de son cousin ne tarderait plus : elle attendait juste d'avoir donné naissance à sa fille pour s'occuper de lui – mais l'Ordre comptait de nombreux membres.

Frapper au hasard dans les rangs de Dumbledore aurait l'avantage de faire réfléchir les autres.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'arranges pour amasser des informations sur cette radio, et vite. En attendant, le Maître souhaite que tu complètes cette liste d'un nom.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit tous les noms des membres connus de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pettigrow resta un long moment silencieux, si bien que Bellatrix se demanda s'il n'allait pas oser lui mentir et affirmer que la liste était complète.

\- Caradoc Dearborn, murmura-t-il finalement.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil à la mention du nom familier : Dearborn était un Serpentard qui avait fait ses classes en même temps que Narcissa. Elle le savait Sang-Mêlé, mais n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il choisirait le camp de Dumbledore.

Tant pis pour lui.

…

 **Mercredi 6 Mai 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

La nuit rendait l'Allée des Embrumes encore plus menaçante qu'en plein jour, et Sirius n'était pas mécontent de pourvoir se réfugier sous la forme de Patmol. La carrure du molosse et la vague ressemblance avec le Sinistros lui assurait que personne ne l'approcherait de trop près, et à considérer la populace qui se traînait d'une échoppe à un bar douteux, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'avait aperçu que deux Mangemorts notoires – Rogue et Karkaroff – lesquels avaient passé un peu moins de deux heures dans un bar – autour de ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une innocente chope de bièraubeurre quand il était entré pour vérifier. Les tuyaux de Fol-Oeil devaient être mauvais car aucune des personnes qui étaient censées se retrouver ici n'était venue. Il avait patienté jusqu'au matin avant de rentrer, pestant contre l'Auror qui lui avait fait perdre une soirée qu'il avait prévu à une autre fin.

Surveiller son propre meilleur ami.

Remus étant encore retourné en mission, sûrement dans un coin perdu de France, à la recherche d'un clan de loup-garous qui pourrait peut-être se tourner contre Voldemort. Sirius avait donc essayé d'éliminer Peter de sa liste des possibles traîtres, qui ne comptait que les noms de Caradoc Dearburn et Benjy Fenwick en plus de ceux des deux Maraudeurs.

Si Peter travaillait pour Voldemort, un Mangemort viendrait peut-être lui rendre visite ?

Sirius s'arrangeait donc pour occuper le peu de nuit de libre que lui laissait l'Ordre du Phénix pour garder un œil sur Queudver, espérant abuser d'une nuit blanche supplémentaire pour rien.

En poussant la porte, il reconnut l'odeur de Judy et oublia presque aussitôt ses idées sombres.

\- Jud' ? lança-t-il tout en se débarrassant de sa veste de cuir.

L'absence de réponse ne pouvait indiquer qu'une seule chose et il s'obligea à se montrer discret, au risque de devoir faire face à une femme enceinte de mauvaise humeur.

Les nombreux maléfices que Lily lui avaient lancé un an plus tôt lui avaient appris la prudence.

Il la trouva pourtant assise en tailleur au milieu du couloir, les yeux rivés sur la petite chambre qu'il avait reconverti en chambre d'ami quand il avait hérité de la maison.

\- Un problème, Adler ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

Elle soupira, l'air perdu. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort, même s'il ne savait s'il était pour lui ou pour elle.

\- Mes amies m'ont fait la surprise d'une fête pré-natale aujourd'hui.

Sirius fronça les sourcils : il était presque certain que ni James, ni Lily n'avaient organisé une telle fête. Le parrain se devait d'être présent à un truc pareil, non ?

\- Lane a eu des jumeaux il y a trois ans... Elle a commencé à me demander si la chambre du bébé était prête, combien de tenues j'avais acheté, quelle était la marque de mon landau...

Il déglutit.

Ils n'avaient rien de tout cela. Tout juste quelques pyjamas – sûrement trop grands pour un nouveau né – qu'ils avaient acheté le jour où Judy aurait dû avorter. Depuis, entre la guerre, la menace planant sur Harry, et la possibilité d'une taupe parmi les Maraudeurs, leurs préparatifs étaient au point mort.

S'il se souvenait bien, à cette même époque, James testait l'organisation de la nursery de son appartement avec un poupon qu'il avait ensorcelé pour pleurer de façon aléatoire, et Lily était arrivée à la fin de la liste que sa mère avait dressé.

Le souvenir de la fausse alerte de Judy, un mois plus tôt, lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt à affronter la naissance du bébé.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un prénom. Enfin deux. Un si c'est une fille, un autre si c'est un garçon. Je suis censée prendre des cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Oh, et il y a tout un tas de papiers à remplir.

Sirius comprit un peu mieux pourquoi elle ne dormait pas.

\- Il nous reste trois mois pour faire tout ça, Jud', relativisa-t-il.

Essaya, du reste.

\- Ça peut être aussi bien deux mois. Potter n'est pas obligé d'avoir raison et le bébé peut très bien arriver en avance.

Sirius se garda bien de lui expliquer qu'il serait très surpris que James se trompe. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment.

\- Jud', les magasins sont fermés maintenant. On verra ça demain. J'achèterais un Elfe de Maison s'il le faut, mais on sera prêts à temps.

Elle se releva sans grande conviction et Sirius comprit que ses journées allaient être au moins aussi chargées que ses nuits.

…

 **Jeudi 7 Mai 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix observait le ballet des décorateurs qu'elle avait engagé pour refaire la nursery.

Elle avait décidé de fêter le début de son cinquième mois de grossesse par un cadeau à sa fille. La route était encore longue pour elle et Bellatrix voulait qu'elle sache à quel point elle était attendue. Si la majorité de ses fausses couches s'étaient produites avant la fin du premier trimestre, elle avait également perdu un fils à six mois et avait bien failli mourir par la même occasion.

Elle ferma les yeux pour éloigner ses pensées de ces mauvais moments et caressa la courbe que faisait son ventre. Sa fille viendrait au monde au bon moment, pleine de vie et en parfaite santé. Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que cela se passe ainsi.

Numéro 1 la sortit de ses rêveries en lui apportant son infusion et elle s'intéressa aux changements dans la grande pièce en face de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Rodolphus.

Les lourds rideaux noirs avaient été ôté en premier, révélant trois grandes fenêtres dont elle avait presque oublié l'existence. Les murs étaient en train d'être magiquement repeint dans un rose pastel qui apporterait la luminosité essentielle à une chambre d'enfant. Un seul des quatre murs serait tapissé d'un riche tissu prune, brodé du blason des Lestrange en fils argentés. Elle avait commandé le berceau, la table à langer et de ravissantes commodes à un artisan renommé. Bien entendu, elle ferait installer un fauteuil d'où elle pourrait veiller sur le sommeil de sa fille.

Une fois les travaux terminés, elle se pencherait sur la question des vêtements. Elle possédait déjà quelques tenues lui ayant appartenu petite, et elle comptait bien agrandir la garde robe de sa fille. Dès que Rodolphus aurait fini de constamment s'inquiéter pour elle et sa santé, elle se rendrait au Chemin de Traverse en compagnie de Narcissa. Sa cadette s'était toujours montrée de très bon goût et Draco était de loin le petit garçon le mieux habillé d'Angleterre.

Elle se refusait à se contenter de quoique ce soit qui ne soit pas parfait pour son héritière. Sa fille aurait un Sang-Pur, une place de choix dans la nouvelle société que le Maître ne tarderait plus à créer. Bellatrix ne doutait pas que son enfant hérite de la beauté qui seyait si bien aux Black. Elle s'imaginait déjà une petite fille aux yeux gris et aux longues mèches noires, aussi délicatement bouclées que celles des Lestranges. Avec un peu de chance, elle hériterait du nez délicat de Druella Black.

Mais elle aurait son tempérament et Bellatrix saurait le polir à la perfection pour qu'elle soit loyale à la Cause et sans pitié envers leurs ennemis. La volonté farouche qui animait les Black depuis des générations serait sa plus grande force. Sa fille s'élèverait parmi ses pairs et finirait par obtenir la même importance qu'un homme.

\- Lady Lestrange, Madame.

Bellatrix abandonna ses rêveries avec un soupir et baissa les yeux vers Numéro 2. Son Elfe de Maison fixait la pointe de ses orteils, ses larges oreilles rabattues pour dissimuler la cicatrice qu'un mauvais service lui avait valu des années de cela. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui depuis.

\- Monsieur Bartémius désire s'entretenir avec vous, Lady Lestrange.

Avec un soupir, elle abandonna le décorateur à sa mission et rejoignit le boudoir au rez-de-chaussée. Elle savait pertinemment quel était l'objet de la visite de son protégé.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle sans s'embarrasser des civilités.

\- On a enfin trouvé où il vit, ma Lady. Son appartement est très bien protégé.

Bellatrix s'installa dans le canapé face à Bartémius. Rien de tout cela ne la surprenait. Si Dearborn avait été assez stupide pour entrer au service de Dumbledore, il restait un Serpentard et savait parfaitement assurer sa survie.

\- Il va falloir ruser dans ce cas. Que sais-tu de ses fréquentations ?

\- Il est assez solitaire. Pas d'amis au service des Oubliators. Avery Junior a fait ses classes en même temps que lui, mais ils n'étaient pas proches. Dearborn avait plus d'amis à Serdaigle que dans sa propre maison...

\- Et sa famille ?

\- Elle est éclatée au quatre coins du pays... Sa mère est décédée dans un de nos raids il y a deux ans de cela. De ce que j'en sais, son père s'est retiré du monde depuis.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil à la nouvelle information. Ils avaient là une faille parfaite pour attirer Dearborn dans un piège. L'homme était intelligent – les Oubliators n'engageaient pas des idiots – et sa position dans l'Ordre du Phénix avait dû lui apprendre à être plus méfiant que jamais. Ils allaient devoir jouer finement pour pouvoir le capturer puisque tels étaient les ordres du Maître.

\- Il faut retrouver cet homme. La mort de sa femme l'a de toute évidence affaibli. Il fera un parfait sujet pour l' _Imperium._ Mulciber se chargera de lui faire contacter Dearborn et nous le cueillerons au point de rendez-vous. Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance... Il faudra que le plan soit millimétré.

Bartemius se leva.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, ma Lady.

…

 **Vendredi 8 Mai 1981, Centre commercial Brent Cross, Londres.**

\- On ne va pas choisir une poussette uniquement parce que la couleur est sympa, Sirius !

\- C'est un critère comme un autre ! Il y a une centaine de modèles Judy, et on a une liste interminable !

Judy soupira avant de fermer les yeux pour retrouver son calme, une technique qui fonctionnait de moins en moins bien depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

\- Je vais chercher un vendeur ! lâcha-t-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Excellente idée !

Sauf qu'il se retrouva seul au milieu de l'immense rayon dédié aux poussettes et qu'il se sentit plus perdu que jamais. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les moldus puissent avoir un tel choix. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, les landaus sorciers se transmettaient de mère en fille. Celui des Black était une espèce de panière recouverte de dentelles noires qui flottait à la manière d'un balai. Bien entendu, un tel objet ne pouvait être vu ailleurs que dans le monde sorcier, ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi ce modèle en particulier était utilisé depuis au moins trois générations.

En comparaison, les poussettes moldues semblaient particulièrement compliquées : des accessoires divers – à commencer par de nombreuses sortes de sangles – remplaçaient les sortilèges, il fallait se battre avec des poignées pour espérer les plier – il trouverait un sortilège pour ça plus tard, même s'il devait l'inventer lui-même – et il n'était pas toujours convaincu que deux modèles soient si différents que ça.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa liste, puis à sa montre. La première lui confirma que la poussette était bien en tête, et la deuxième qu'il était là depuis une heure sans avoir rien acheté.

Judy revint accompagnée d'une jeune femme aussi rousse qu'une Weasley.

\- Alors, dites moi ce que vous aimeriez pour votre poussette ?

Judy eut une grimace qu'il reprit quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

Elle eut un sourire indulgent – visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à être dépassés par la situation –.

\- Premier enfant, pas vrai ?

\- Coupable, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Bien, reprenons depuis le début, est-ce que vous avez une voiture ?

L'interrogatoire se révéla particulièrement efficace : en moins de dix minutes, la centaine de modèles se transforma en une petite dizaine. Sirius installa un poupon trouvé en bout de rayon et fit le tour du magasin avec chacune sans les ménager.

Il n'y en eut que trois à passer son test de conduite. Le vert bouteille de la deuxième permit de justifier son élimination et Judy se décida pour la moins chère des deux.

\- Et bien voilà ! Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Conquis par l'efficacité de la jeune femme, Sirius lui tendit la liste que Judy avait établi la veille, ponctuant ses réflexions par plusieurs coup de fils à son amie Lane et à Lily.

La vendeuse écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je vais aller chercher une collègue.

…

 **Dimanche 17 Mai 1981, Cardigan, Pays de Galles.**

Cardigan était une petite ville côtière. La pluie qui tombait à verse depuis le matin même gâchait la vue sur la mer et les couleurs pastels des façades. Si la ville n'avait pas été peuplée exclusivement de moldus, Bellatrix l'aurait sans doute trouvée agréable. Elle adorait observer les tempêtes depuis le confort d'une maison, et le vent puissant lui assurait de belles vagues.

Dès que sa fille serait assez âgée pour voyager par transplanage, elle s'offrirait un tour du pays. Après tout, les moldus ne seraient bientôt plus un problème.

\- Bella, il est l'heure.

Bellatrix s'arracha à la contemplation de la mer déchaînée et descendit au rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison où vivait Evan Dearborn, le père de Caradoc.

Comme prévu, le plus compliqué avait été de retrouver l'homme – un moldu de surcroît, ce que Caradoc s'était bien gardé de raconter à ses camarades de classe – et elle devait avouer que Bartémius avait fait un excellent travail. Il avait su utiliser à bon escient ses ressources – notamment les nouvelles recrues qui commençaient à être assez aguerries pour partir en mission – et elle veillerait à ce que le Maître le récompense comme il le méritait. Ensuite, Mulciber Junior avait rendu une petite visite à Dearborn père. Le chagrin avait affaibli ses barrières psychiques, l'absence de magie dans ses veines le laissait sans défense, le briser n'avait pas pris plus d'une minute. Mulciber lui avait fait écrire une lettre dans laquelle il annonçait une maladie grave, et l'envie de revoir son fils une dernière fois.

Caradoc s'était précipité tout droit dans le piège.  
Maintenant venait la partie délicate de la mission.

Bellatrix enfila la cape d'invisibilité qui était son laisser-passer pour cette mission, puisque Rodolphus refusait encore et toujours qu'elle se mette en danger dans son état. Elle ne pourrait quitter sa cachette qu'une fois que Caradoc serait maîtrisé. Pour cela, le Maître lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir les grands moyens : Mulciber commanderait à Dearborn sénior d'accueillir son fils et le mènerait dans le salon, là où Stan et Ralf l'attendaient. Pour éliminer toute possibilité d'évasion, Travers, Bartémius et Rowle les suivraient. A un contre six, elle espérait que l'Oubliator serait assez intelligent pour se rendre sans combat. Un éventuel transplanage était rendu impossible par les charmes anti-transplange que Selwyn et Dolohov étaient chargés de poser après l'arrivée de Dearborn.

Des coups secs retentirent au moment où elle trouvait une place discrète dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Mon fils ! Tu es venu !

\- Évidement que je suis venu, papa. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux maintenant que tu es là. Viens, on va aller s'installer dans le salon.

Brun, l'allure athlétique et une tenue soignée, Caradoc ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à son père, qui devait avoir développé un goût prononcé pour l'alcool pour accompagner son veuvage.

En apercevant les deux frères Lestrange, Caradoc se figea et plongea sa main vers la poche arrière de son pantalon moldu.

Mulciber se chargea de l'intercepter en posant sa baguette à la base de sa nuque.

\- Ne bouges pas.

Caradoc hésita une seconde de trop. Déjà, Travers et Rowle lui saisissaient un bras chacun et Bartémius se chargea de récupérer sa baguette, pour la briser aussitôt.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Stan le ligota soigneusement et Bellatrix put enfin se dévoiler.

Toujours encadré par deux Mangemorts, sa bouche bâillonnée, ses pieds et ses poings liés, Caradoc Dearborn n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper. Il tenta toutefois de se dégager en la voyant et Bellatrix ne put retenir son sourire torve.

Inspirait-elle la peur à ce point ?

\- Je vois qu'il est inutile que je me présente... Parfait. Stan, peux-tu dire à Selwyn et Dolohov qu'ils peuvent partir ? Mulciber, je te remercie de ton aide. Je te laisse le soin de déposer Dearborn sénior à mon manoir : le Maître a jugé qu'il pourrait être utile. Bartémius, Rolf, vous venez avec moi. _Il_ nous attend avec impatience.

…

 **Lundi 18 Mai 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Je crois que je pourrais tuer pour une bière bien fraîche. Être enceinte craint.

Sirius se fendit d'un sourire en coin et porta la bouteille de bièraubeurre à ses lèvres. Le beau temps avait choisi le jour où ils peignaient la chambre du bébé pour faire une pause sur Londres. Il avait trouvé que la vision d'une Judy Adler, en sueur, dans un t-shirt qui laissait son ventre rond à nu et un mini-short qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour pouvoir entrer dedans, était particulièrement intéressante. Judy n'avait pas apprécié qu'il passe plus de temps à la détailler qu'à peindre les murs et l'avait copieusement recouvert de peinture. Ses cheveux étaient désormais plus beige que noirs, et il craignait d'être obligé de les couper si rien ne partait à l'eau.

Néanmoins, la chambre d'amis avait perdu ses murs rouge et or au profit d'une peinture beige, à l'exception d'un pan de mur recouvert d'un papier peint ensorcelé, décorés d'animaux de la forêt.

\- J'ai mal au dos, grimaça Judy en se redressant sur sa chaise.

\- C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu utiliser la magie, je te rappelle.

\- C'est de ta faute si je suis enceinte !

\- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui a insisté Square Grimmaurd !

\- Pour rappel, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant !

La voix de James leur fit faire le même bond surpris. Sirius le trouva sur le pas de porte qui menait dans le petit jardin à l'arrière de sa maison, un sourire moqueur qui n'annonçait rien de bon sur les lèvres.

\- La peinture, ce n'est pas pour les murs à la base ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Potter ? grogna-t-il pour toute réponse.  
\- Je suis venu voir si tu avais survécu aux travaux, cette question !

\- J'ai fait le plus gros du travail. C'est un incapable en travaux manuels.

\- Ça dépend _quels_ travaux manuels, se défendit-il en désignant son ventre rond d'un geste du menton.

Avant de devoir esquiver le torchon qui traînait sur la petite table entre eux dans un éclat de rire moqueur.

\- La prochaine fois je t'envoie mon verre, crétin !

\- Tant de tendresse entre vous deux réchauffe le cœur. Vous me faites voir où va dormir ma filleule ?

Judy se releva en grimaçant, ses mains verrouillées sur le bas de son dos et Sirius se promit de lui faire un massage plus tard pour se faire pardonner de son aide relative.

\- Les préparatifs avancent ? demanda James en les suivant dans la maison.

\- On a acheté tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste, à part quelques vêtements.

\- Mais il faut encore terminer la chambre et faire disparaître tout le bazar à moitié dangereux du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ouais... Tant qu'ils ne marchent pas, ils ne font pas trop de bêtises.

\- Pas dans ma famille, le corrigea Judy, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails.

James l'interrogea du regard et il répondit par une grimace inquiète. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Burt, histoire de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé dis donc ! Je ne savais pas que la pièce était aussi grande ! Où tu vas mettre le berceau, Judy ?

Un sourire adoucit son expression que le stress avait fermé depuis une semaine.

\- Au milieu de la pièce. Mon oncle et mon père m'ont promis une pièce unique. Je mettrais le rocking-chair de ma grand-mère à côté de la fenêtre... Je vais installer un grand placard contre ce mur, d'autres en face, pour ranger les jouets, et un grand tapis sous le berceau. Avec une table à langer, ça devrait suffire.

James pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air pensif, comme lorsqu'il étudiait un plan pour une mauvaise blague.

\- Ça va être pas mal du tout je pense ! Ah, Lily m'a demandé de te donner ça. Le sortilège pour un ciel étoilé n'est pas trop compliqué d'après elle... Elle l'a installé dans la chambre de Harry et ça fait office de veilleuse.

Judy récupéra le morceau de parchemin.

\- Evans est une fille géniale. Tu lui diras merci de ma part.

James ne s'éternisa pas, puisqu'il lui faudrait pas moins de trois heures pour rallier l'Ecosse en balai. Sirius savait qu'il aurait utilisé n'importe quelle excuse pour revenir sur Londres, et il préférait qu'il le fasse pour venir se payer sa tête plutôt que pour se donner l'impression que la guerre se faisait sans lui.

La tombée de la nuit les trouva installés dans le salon, des plats emportés indiens sur la table basse, une bouteille de _Coca-Cola_ à moitié vide et l'album des Beatles en fond sonore.

\- Le prénom du père de James ?

\- Fleamont ?

\- Fleamont ! Mais qui appelle son enfant comme ça ?!

\- Les grand-parents de James apparemment. C'est un nom de famille à la base.

\- Ça aurait dû le rester !

Il éclata de rire. Il avait pensé la même chose quand James lui avait expliqué d'où sortait son affreux deuxième prénom. Ne le connaissant que depuis quelques semaines à l'époque – et ayant une gamme très étendue de prénoms ridicules dans sa famille – il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire.

Judy reporta son attention sur le livre de prénoms qu'elle tenait dans les mains, puis grimaça.

\- Tu es sûr pour cette histoire d'étoile ? Ça réduirait considérablement les recherches.

Il haussa un sourcil ironique.

\- Avec le nombre d'étoiles qu'il y a dans le ciel ?

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ?! Ce bouquin promet 12 000 choix différents !

Ce fut à son tour de grimacer. Les seuls prénoms qu'il avait en tête – Wilberforce, Bathsheba, Elvendork – n'étaient que le fruit d'une nuit d'été trop arrosée avec les Maraudeurs. Il avait réussi à faire jurer à Peter, Remus et James de nommer leurs aînés ainsi. Lily s'étant complètement opposée à l'idée d'un petit Elvendork, la promesse était devenue une blague entre eux. Il avait la très fine impression que Judy ne l'apprécierait pas à sa juste valeur.

\- On pourrait choisir une lettre ?

Elle garda le silence une poignée de secondes avant de se fendre d'un large sourire, qui se transforma en grimace l'instant d'après.

\- Laquelle ?

 _…_

 **Jeudi 28 Mai 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Peter Pettigrow arriva chez elle grimé en apollon blond aux yeux bleus et dans une tenue élégante qui devait à elle seule valoir plus chère que toute sa garde robe au complet. Bellatrix n'avait pas apprécié de devoir débourser une somme si conséquente pour cet incapable, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un reconnaisse Pettigrow.

Elle était presque certaine que son manoir était sous surveillance.

Fidèle à lui-même, il avançait d'un pas incertain, Bartémius à ses côtés, et s'inclina maladroitement une fois face à elle.

\- Bartémius, débarrasse-le de toutes ces fanfreluches, grogna-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Elle prit aussitôt la direction des cachots du Manoir, pressée de voir Pettigrow repartir. Seule la perspective de tourmenter le jeune homme, et la certitude de briser définitivement Dearborn, lui avait fait accepter la proposition de Rodolphus quand le Maître avait insisté pour qu'elle obtienne des informations _par tous les moyens._

Rodolphus avait tué le père de Dearborn après l'avoir torturé jusqu'à la folie – ce qui n'avait pas pris assez de temps à son goût – mais le jeune Oubliator n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Pas plus qu'il n'avait cédé devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, malgré le savoir faire reconnu du Maître. Bellatrix en était même arrivé à se demander s'il ne s'était pas effacé la mémoire par Salazar savait quel moyen. Rares étaient ceux qui résistaient autant, aussi longtemps.

Caradoc Dearborn se croyait sûrement courageux et loyal, alors qu'en réalité, il faisait preuve d'une stupidité affligeante. Résister comme il le faisait ne lui apportait que des souffrances supplémentaires. Bellatrix ne lui _permettrait pas_ de mourir sans avoir parlé.

Elle fut la première devant le cachot qui servait de chambre à Dearborn et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la mince ouverture de la porte.

Le jeune homme était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, les chaînes qui pendaient à ses bras l'empêchant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Son visage n'était plus qu'une collection de bleus et de coupures, le sang avait collé ses cheveux bruns sur son crâne et ses vêtement lacérés laissaient voir d'autres blessures. A part ses quelques côtes brisées, Bellatrix savait toutefois qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Elle veillait à ce qu'aucune infection ne s'installe – ou du reste pas trop vite – et les températures clémentes de cette fin de printemps le protégeaient de maladies qui auraient pu l'affaiblir davantage.

Bartémius la rejoignit enfin, traînant Pettigrow derrière lui. Le petit traître semblait penser qu'il ne ressortirait pas de ce sous-sol...

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, ce serait une chose dont elle s'assurerait après la victoire du Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toutefois connu pour tenir ses promesses et elle savait que Pettigrow aurait une situation enviable à l'issue de cette guerre.

Elle poussa la porte de la cellule et fit un pas à l'intérieur, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les différents fluides qui maculaient le sol.

\- Bonjour, mon cher ami. J'ai ramené de la visite aujourd'hui.

Dearborn releva difficilement la tête et ouvrit son seul œil valide.

\- Je ne... dirais rien, souffla-t-il.

\- Oh, à moi je le sais... Mais peut-être te montreras-tu plus bavard avec la personne qui a vendu ton nom. Peter, entre. Ne fais pas ton timide.

Si l'incrédulité se dessina difficilement sur ses traits déformés, la colère qui embrasa son seul œil valide fit reculer Pettigrow d'un pas.

\- Sale traître ! grogna Dearborn. L'Ordre finira par découvrir la réalité, Peter ! Et je suis certain que Black, Potter et Lupin te mettront dans un plus sale état encore que moi !

Pettigrow pâlit sensiblement et jeta un regard anxieux vers la sortie.

\- Bien. Je vais vous laisser entre vous. A tout à l'heure.

…

 **Jeudi 28 Mai 1981, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Emmeline Vance était la plus affectée de tous. Sirius n'avait jamais été très proche de Caradoc Dearborn – une rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor puérile l'obligeait à garder ses distances – et il n'était pas plus proche de la mystérieuse Emmeline Vance – il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir déjà entendu le son de sa voix lors d'une réunion – mais il avait remarqué que Vance et Dearborn étaient ensemble, comme tout le monde dans le reste de l'Ordre. Rien d'étonnant à ce que la jeune femme soit effondrée ce soir, alors que cela faisait plus de dix jours que Caradoc n'avait pas donné signe de vie.  
Et il y avait une règle d'or dans l'Ordre : passées deux semaines sans nouvelle, un membre était considéré comme mort. Puisque _personne_ ne pouvait survivre à deux semaines de torture dans l'antre de Voldemort. Le peu de corps que les Aurors avaient parfois retrouvé l'avaient bien prouvé.

Le délai était donc de plus en plus proche, et la situation suffisamment désespérée pour que Dumbledore rassemble tout le monde dans un nouveau Quartier Général bien plus miteux que le précédent.

Depuis qu'Emmeline avait prévenu l'Ordre, Sirius avait passé ses nuits à tenter de surprendre la confession d'un Mangemort sur le sujet, mais sans succès. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'était que Caradoc était parti voir son père et n'était jamais revenu. Sirius se demandait s'il n'était pas déjà mort et la seule chose qu'il retirait de cette disparition était que Dearborn n'était définitivement pas l'espion, ou s'il l'avait été, Voldemort n'avait plus eu besoin de ses services.

\- Et toi, Black, toujours rien ?

Sirius reporta son attention sur Fol-Oeil et lui rendit son regard suspicieux.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucune piste à proposer. Voldemort a dû confier cette mission aux Mangemorts proches de lui, c'est la seule explication.

Maugrey sembla tenté de faire un commentaire désagréable, mais Dumbledore le coupa :

\- Si les voix traditionnelles ne donnent rien, nous allons procéder autrement : Madelyn, serait-il possible de programmer une émission demain soir ? Et faire un appel à témoin ?

Madelyn hocha la tête, imitée par Benjy Fenwick.

Que les personnes ayant des informations susceptibles d'expliquer la disparition de Caradoc envoient leur hibou à Poudlard.

Après cette proposition – la première vraiment utile depuis la disparition de Caradoc de sa part –, Dumbledore continua son tour de table, et Sirius s'appliqua à détailler ses camarades de l'Ordre, encore et toujours à la recherche de l'espion qui s'amusait à les vendre à l'ennemi. Ce soir, ni Peter, ni Remus n'étaient présents. Avec la disparition de Caradoc, la mort de Fabian et Gideon, sans les Potter ni les Londubats, leurs rangs semblaient plus clairsemés que jamais. Une petite dizaine de personnes seulement avaient répondu à l'appel, et Sirius savait bien qu'ils étaient presque au complet.

S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement ce salopard de mouchard, il ne resterait bientôt plus personne pour tenir tête aux Mangemorts...

* * *

Voilà voilà... La guerre quoi.

Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! En attendant le prochain chapitre, et parce que j'ai **besoin de soutien psychologique** pour affronter le NaNoWrimo, le froid, la pluie, les conseils de classe qui se profilent et bien trop de copies à corriger, je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Combien Judy et Sirius sont organisés, ça fait peur, manquerait plus que leur enfant naisse prématurément, ils auraient pas l'air fin.**

 **\- Le destin tragique de ce pauvre Caradoc dont, je cite « le corps ne fut jamais retrouvé », merci Jo.**

 **\- Sirius qui en est rendu à espionner son meilleur-ami... Pleurez avec moi.**

Sinon, si vous voulez me faire part de **vos idées pour la lettre du prénom** (moi je dis, ceux qui ont lu mes autres histoires ont plus de chance de trouver) ou **envoyez des câlins à Emmeline** , je ne suis pas contre.

Je vous dis à dans trois semaines.

D'ici là, portez-vous bien ^^

 _Mis en ligne le 06/11/2016_


	27. Stars: Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour te review ! Oui, ça crée une ambiance complètement décalée les deux points de vue. Sirius et Bellatrix n'était pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde ! ^^ C'est clair que ni Judy, ni Sirius, ne sont très doués pour l'organisation...;)

Oh, Pettigrow ne change pas, et ne changera pas avant sa mort, je le crains. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas épargné ni Caradoc Junior, ni Caradoc Sénior. Les pauvres bichons (mais bon, c'est moche la guerre...). Je te laisse avec la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise;)

 **mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage dans le magasin. Judy et Sirius débarquent – Sirius d'autant plus parce que c'est le monde moldu et qu'il ne s'y connaît pas autant qu'il aimerait le faire croire –. Surprise pour Peter. Sirius risque d'être très prochainement très occupé... Bien vu pour le prénom du bébé. Allez, plus que quelques chapitres avant la grande révélation ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** , **mh, malilite et Sunday Vanille,** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Héhé, je suis à l'heure !

Vous allez bien ? Pas trop malades ? (moi, non, heureusement, j'ai pas le temps à consacrer à des microbes).

Bon, juste pour que je me la raconte un peu, j'ai écrit plus de 30 000 mots en trois semaines, ce qui est un exploit pour moi, et j'ai au passage atteint l'objectif que je m'étais fixé avec le Nano. Par contre, je crois que si j'arrive à en écrire 10 000 de plus d'ici mercredi prochain, et ben ce sera exceptionnel parce que voilà, Novembre, c'est pas spécialement le meilleur mois pour coller un défi pareil au reste du monde...

Du coup, la troisième partie comptent 5 chapitres (mais concrètement, je n'arrête pas de pondre des chapitres de plus en plus long et je m'inquiète un peu ^^).

Voili voilou ^^

Autre chose, vous avez été voir **Fantastic Beasts** ? Non parce que moi si et c'était tellement génial ! Genre, Newt est un amour, l'univers est génial, les animaux tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, l'histoire sansas ! 'Fin bref, j'ai retrouvé ma foi en Rowling (oui parce qu'un navet comme Cursed Child, ça ternie le mythe – dit-elle alors qu'elle va allez voir la pièce l'année prochaine... Ahem –).

Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 27, que j'aime plutôt beaucoup, puisque c'est encore un Rowler Coaster, et que j'aime bien les manèges à sensations fortes ! En plus qu'il est plutôt mignon dans le genre (si, il m'en reste quelques uns des comme ça).

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 27**

 _"Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers_  
 _Leave all your love and your longing behind_  
 _You can't carry it with you if you want to survive_

 _The dog days are over_  
 _The dog days are done_  
 _Can you hear the horses?_  
 _'Cause here they come"_

 _(Dog Days Are Over – Florence and the Machine)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 10 Juin 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix avala la dernière gorgée de son infusion de plantes et sourit en sentant un coup énergique exactement sous la main qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser sur son ventre, comme si sa fille essayait de la toucher malgré la peau épaisse qui la gardait à l'abri.

\- Patience ma petite. Tu n'es pas encore prête.

La courbe de son ventre était désormais immanquable, et elle se plaisait à la mettre en valeur grâce à de fines robes ajustées, qui lui donnaient en plus un voluptueux décolleté, pour lequel Rodolphus semblait avoir développé une saine passion.

Elle aimait définitivement être enceinte. Sentir la vie s'épanouir en elle. Se voir au sommet de sa féminité. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, maintenant que la seule chose qui lui manquait naîtrait dans un peu plus de trois mois, parfaite en tous points.

Bellatrix profita de son bain jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses mains soit trop fripée – ce qui aurait fait soupirer de dédain sa mère – refusant de se priver de cet instant de détente que les Gynécomages encourageaient grandement.

Malgré la journée chaude qu'elle devinait à travers ses fenêtres, elle décida de laisser ses longues mèches noires libres – ce que Rodolphus appréciait toujours – et enfila une robe d'un bleu tendre, taillée dans un tissu vaporeux qui réussissait à épouser chacune de ses formes sans sacrifier son élégance.

Une fois parfaitement apprêtée, elle quitta sa chambre pour les cachots, curieuse de savoir si Caradoc Dearborn avait survécu à une nuit supplémentaire.

A la différence des quelques Aurors qui avaient pu jouir de son hospitalité, Caradoc Dearborn se révélait plus endurant. Rares avaient été les prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres à rester en vie plus de deux semaines, et elle ne savait vraiment pas à quoi l'Oubliator se raccrochait. Solide de l'enseignement qu'elle lui avait prodigué, Bartémius avait testé une large palette de sortilèges noirs qui faisaient de la torture un véritable art. Caradoc avait perdu plusieurs extrémités, sa main de baguette n'était plus qu'un amas de chaires en décomposition, son corps était recouvert de bleus et de coupures et un regard trop sauvage lui avait coûté ses yeux. Malheureusement, tout cela avait été en vain puisque le jeune homme était resté muet comme une tombe, à croire qu'il avait pu se lancer un _Oubliette_ àlui-même.

Une forte odeur infectait le sous-sol depuis quelques jours, et seule la perspective que Dearborn finisse par attraper une infection fatale l'empêchait de donner l'ordre à ses Elfes de tout nettoyer.

Un seul coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la cellule lui permit de savoir qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre.  
Elle savait reconnaître un cadavre quand elle en voyait un.

…

 **Vendredi 12 Juin 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius ouvrit un nouveau carton et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver encore des livres. Son Oncle Alphard avait amassé une incroyable collection, et Sirius avait laissé le soin à Fleamont et Euphémia de faire un tri avant qu'il ne puisse emménager dans la maison, peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard. Ce qui n'avait pas pu être vendu avait été stocké dans des cartons qu'il n'avait jamais rouvert.

Il déchiffra les titres avec difficulté – les bases de français qu'on avait tenu à lui enseigner n'avaient pas survécu à dix ans sans pratique – mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être bilingue pour savoir qu'aucun ne traitait de magie. Son Oncle avait été passionné par la civilisation moldue, et plus particulièrement par les arts. Sirius avait découvert le pot-aux-roses en s'aventurant au sous sol, ignorant l'interdiction formelle de son Oncle, quand il n'avait même pas sept ans. Ce jour-là, Alphard lui avait fait jurer le secret et il avait enfin gagné un allié dans la famille Black.

Il referma le carton et le fit voler avec les autres objets inoffensifs.

\- Sirius, viens voir !

Il rejoignit Judy de l'autre côté du bureau et sourit en la voyant avec une photo à la main. Il se glissa derrière elle, détaillant le cliché par-dessus son épaule.

Trois filles et deux garçons, entre onze et un an, souriaient sagement à l'appareil. Sirius grimaça en reconnaissant les robes sévères que sa mère lui faisait porter à l'époque, tandis que ses cousines étaient bien trop élégantes pour des fillettes.

\- Tu étais très mignon petit, remarqua Judy en le désignant inutilement.

\- J'étais ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, son sourire légèrement tordu sur les lèvres et il s'attendit à un nouveau trait d'ironie qui lui ferait – peut-être – regretté d'avoir posé la question.

\- Maintenant tu es très séduisant. Et tu le sais.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, savourant sa chaleur et son odeur sans ne serait-ce que commencer à s'en lasser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Elle mit fin à leur baiser et retourna à la photo.

\- Laquelle est la psychopathe ?

Sirius désigna la plus âgée des trois fillettes. Bellatrix avait un regard froid et levait le menton plus haut que tous. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle n'avait pas encore commencé Poudlard à cette époque, mais était déjà un véritable tyran.

\- Bellatrix est l'aînée, ensuite il y a Androméda, et enfin Narcissa.

\- Androméda, c'est celle qui s'est fait reniée, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle s'est mariée avec un Né-Moldu. Ted Tonks. Un chic type.

\- Je crois que c'est définitivement une bonne chose que tu aies été déshérité.

\- A qui le dis-tu. La photo vient d'où ?

\- De l'album.

Sirius le parcourut rapidement, amusé qu'Alphard ait gardé tant de photos de leur petite bande. Si de nombreux clichés étaient des portraits montrant des enfants qui n'avaient jamais été aussi sages, certains avaient sûrement été pris par Alphard lui-même et il rit doucement en se voyant les vêtements déchirés et de la terre de la tête aux pieds.

\- Sirius, quand comptes-tu me présenter Androméda ?

\- Quand tu veux, elle... Oh merde !

La soudaine réalisation le fit presque paniquer. Androméda n'allait jamais lui pardonner de ne pas l'avoir tenue au courant. Il aurait beau se mettre à genoux pour qu'elle le pardonne, elle se vengerait tôt ou tard et Salazar seul savait à quel point elle pouvait devenir une vipère **intraitable.** Il allait vivre les prochaines années avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête...

\- Elle va me tuer !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai oublié de lui dire pour le bébé.

\- Tu as quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle en lui infligeant un coup dans le bras. Elle ne va pas te tuer ! Je vais finir par le faire !

\- Une autre fois, Jud'. On y va.

Il attrapa l'album photos – en gage de paix pour plus tard – et entraîna Judy à sa suite. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il trouvait une allée assez déserte pour se rendre invisible et lancer sa moto à l'assaut des airs.

Le trajet ne prit pas plus d'une heure, durant laquelle il fut reconnaissant au vent de souffler particulièrement fort, ce qui empêchait sûrement Judy de lui détailler à quel point il pouvait parfois être un exceptionnel crétin, bien que cette fois, il ne pouvait lui enlever une bonne part de raison. Il pouvait blâmer la guerre, l'espion qu'il n'arrivait pas à débusquer, la menace qui planait au-dessus de Harry, les morts à répétition dans l'Ordre, mais il n'avait pas envoyé de lettre à Androméda depuis Noël, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait sans aucun doute oublié son anniversaire et celui de la petite Tonks au passage.

Il n'était pas certain de revenir vivant.

Son atterrissage brusque lui valut un coup sec dans les côtes, et il fit bien attention à ne pas rouler trop vite à travers le petit village moldu où vivait sa cousine.

Il eut à peine le temps de couper le moteur qu'une petite voix le surprit, quelque part au-dessus d'eux.

\- Patmol !

Sirius releva la tête et trouva sa jeune cousine perchée dans l'arbre au pied duquel il s'était garé. Cette seule vision aurait suffi à l'inquiéter, mais Tonks décida de mettre au défi son cœur en coinçant ses pieds entre deux branches avant de basculer dans le vide, seulement retenue par ses jambes, ses longues mèches bleutées flottant dans les airs.

\- Maman est en colère contre toi, lâcha-t-elle avec un gloussement.

\- Je sais. Descends de cet arbre avant qu'elle ne s'imagine que c'est moi qui t'ait donnée cette idée.

La fillette éclata de rire et continua à se balancer.

Nymphadora Tonks ! Si tu te casses le bras encore une fois, je laisserais les médicomages moldus s'occuper de toi !

Sirius eut un sourire en coin quand sa cousine grimaça d'horreur et il l'aida à se redresser, puis à descendre de son perchoir. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Tonks s'emmêla les jambes et Judy la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute son ventre proéminent. D'embarras, ses cheveux virèrent au rouge.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- C'est Judy. Ma petite-amie.

Tonks dévisagea Judy – qui semblait retenir un éclat de rire – puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Maman a dit que tu étais marié.

\- Je ne suis pas marié.

\- Maman a dit que tu étais marié ! Et elle est très en colère parce que tu nous as pas invité. Moi, je suis plutôt contente parce que les mariages c'est super chiant. Mais ne le dis pas à Maman.

\- Je ne lui dis rien si tu vas la prévenir que je suis là.

Elle grimaça.

\- Si j'étais toi, je m'en irais. Elle est _vraiment_ en colère.

\- Je suis un Gryffondor, Tonks. Et un Gryffondor ne fuit pas.

\- Maman dit que les Gryffondors sont stupides.

\- S'il-te-plaît, _Nymphadora._

Elle lui dédia un regard noir qu'elle devait tenir d'Androméda.

\- D'accord, _Black !_

Tonks tourna les talons d'une façon trop dramatique pour ne pas être théâtrale, et Judy ponctua sa sortie en éclatant de rire.

\- C'est fou ce qu'elle te ressemble !

\- Ne te fies pas aux apparences, j'étais pire à son âge.

Il attrapa sa main pour la guider vers la maison des Tonks, et trouva Androméda au pied de sa porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air sombre sur le visage, qui s'adoucit à peine quand elle vit Judy.

\- Cousin ingrat ! s'indigna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. Quand je pense que tu as été le premier à savoir que j'étais enceinte !

\- Je suis désolé, Andy ! J'ai _oublié_ de t'en parler. Je te présente Judy Adler.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas Judy Black ?

\- Ça n'a jamais été Judy Black.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Judy a voulu faire enrager Walburga et Bellatrix.

Androméda eut un moment d'hésitation et dévisagea Judy.

\- Vraiment ? Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux. Je t'en prie Judy, entre.

Quand il voulut la suivre à l'intérieur, sa cousine lui barra le chemin.

\- Non, toi tu restes là. Je vais entretenir cette charmante demoiselle de toutes les histoires embarrassantes que je possède à ton sujet et je verrais quand nous aurons terminé s'il me sied de te laisser entrer.

\- Quoi ?! Andy !

Androméda se détourna, aussi hautaine que Druella lui avait appris à l'être, et lui ferma la porte au nez.

Le ciel choisit cet instant précis pour libérer les premières gouttes d'eau d'une averse retentissante.

Deux heures plus tard, Androméda prit pitié de lui – ou plus vraisemblablement, Ted réussit à l'adoucir un peu – et il rejoignit Judy dans le salon. Son large sourire et son regard malicieux lui apprirent qu'Androméda avait tenu sa promesse, et que les deux femmes avaient sans doute beaucoup ri de lui pendant qu'il était coincé à l'extérieur.

Quand Tonks gloussa bêtement, il comprit que sa jeune cousine avait aussi été conviée à la petite fête.

\- Nymphadora, n'oublie pas, tu ne dois rien lui dire.

Tonks fit disparaître ses lèvres de son visage, arrachant une grimace à tous les adultes.

\- Andy nous a invités à manger ce soir, dit Judy en se calant contre lui quand il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

\- Ne sois pas mauvais joueur, Sirius ! Et puis, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas avalé un seul plat équilibré depuis des semaines. Euphémia m'a demandée de garder un œil sur ta santé, puisque tu n'es pas capable de le faire toi-même.

\- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva Judy. Il t'a dit qu'il avait passé cinq jours à l'hôpital au début de l'année ?

Le masque narquois d'Androméda tomba soudainement et il vit une véritable inquiétude décomposer les traits de son visage.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien de grave, éluda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Un truc de Maraudeurs.

\- Une stupide invention alors ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, soutint Judy.

Androméda le détailla avec attention et Sirius devina qu'elle ne manquerait pas de le cuisiner plus tard, pour connaître toute l'histoire.

\- Et moi qui pensait qu'avoir un enfant mettrait un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de James Potter... Tu ne peux plus tenter le diable, Sirius. Cet enfant va avoir besoin de toi, et Judy aussi.

Sirius ne trouva rien à redire au discours de sa cousine, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas se retirer du monde sous prétexte qu'il allait devenir père. James, Lily et Harry avaient encore besoin de lui, et il fallait qu'il débusque la taupe, afin de ralentir Voldemort assez longtemps pour que Dumbledore lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute. La guerre qui se jouait au Royaume-Uni était trop importante pour qu'il laisse tomber maintenant. Il faisait ça aussi pour cet enfant et pour Judy. Il n'était pas question que le bébé grandisse dans un monde où la pureté d'un sang décidait d'un destin.

\- Le bébé, ça va être une fille ou un garçon ? intervint Tonks, les yeux rivés sur le ventre de Judy.

\- Ça, c'est une surprise, répondit la jeune femme. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- J'espère que ça va être une fille. Ma meilleure copine, Alyssa, elle a un petit-frère et il est _horrible._ Il l'embête tout le temps. Et puis si c'est une fille, je pourrais lui prêter mes anciens vêtements. Maman a gardé tout un tas de trucs trop petits pour moi...

\- Qui te dit que tu n'auras jamais de petite sœur ? releva Ted.

Tonks blanchit légèrement et se tourna vers ses parents.

\- Ah non alors ! Je préfère avoir un chien plutôt qu'une petite soeur !

Sa réponse – de toute évidence sincère – fit rire tout le monde sauf Androméda.

…

 **Samedi 13 Juin 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix sentait l'impatience embrouiller son esprit presque aussi bien que la colère. Cela faisait une heure que sa Marque des Ténèbres s'était mise à brûler son bras gauche. Elle s'était empressée de rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy comme convenu par le Maître, et attendait depuis lors l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son retard ne serait pas une première – Bellatrix était convaincue depuis des années maintenant qu' _Il_ aimait soigner ses entrées – mais jamais encore _Il_ ne les avait fait attendre aussi longtemps.

Bellatrix se fustigea quand elle sentit cette improbable pointe d'inquiétude se diffuser à la manière d'un lent poison dans son cœur. Il était inconcevable que quelque chose soit arrivé au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et quand bien même, elle l'aurait _su._

Elle s'en remit donc à détailler l'assemblée silencieuse, essayant de deviner pourquoi ils avaient été tous convoqués sur le champ alors que de tels rassemblements étaient notoirement dangereux à cause des Aurors.

Peut-être qu' _Il_ allait leur annoncer la prise imminente du Ministère ? Ou alors avait-il découvert un moyen de se débarrasser de Dumbledore, et dans le même temps de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Ou bien était-il proche du but dans sa quête pour augmenter ses pouvoirs ?

Elle oublia bientôt ses théories quand elle _Le_ vit entrer dans la large salle de réception, suivi par un Peter Pettigrow affublé du masque des Mangemorts.

Sept ans d'études dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard et une enfance bercée par les recommandations de son père – _ne laisse jamais les autres voir que tu es surprise, ou bouleversée, ou en colère –_ la sauvèrent de l'expression stupide qu'elle aperçut sur de nombreux visages.

\- Mes chers amis, salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de prendre sa place au bout de la table, laissant Pettigrow debout à ses côtés. J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer...

Bellatrix se tourna vers lui, osant pour une fois fixé son visage.

\- Ce soir, nous allons tuer les Potter.

…

 **Samedi 13 Juin 1981, Résidence des Potter, Ecosse.**

\- Qui est-ce qui est un petit sorcier ?

Harry sourit largement en le voyant approcher, les bras tendus vers lui, puis éclata de rire quand il le souleva du sol pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

\- Je suis fier de toi, Harry ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant !

Harry continua à glousser même après qu'il ait arrêté de tourner sur lui-même et il entreprit de le chatouiller, juste pour entendre son rire innocent.

\- Tu vas aller à Poudlard ! Tu seras un parfait petit Gryffondor et ton papa et moi, on va t'apprendre tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le château !

\- Ne commence pas à lui monter la tête, Sirius !

\- Il ne lui monte pas la tête, Lily ! La formation de Maraudeurs doit se faire le plus tôt possible ! Il aura un mythe à faire revivre !

Sirius tourna la tête pour échanger un regard complice avec James, puis cala Harry contre lui, définitivement ravi d'avoir fait autant de kilomètres pour venir le voir.

\- Allez, je veux tous les détails ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

James se redressa aussitôt, les yeux brillants de fierté :

\- C'était un pluvieux vendredi 12 Juin et nous étions partis faire des courses au supermarché de la ville. Ce jour-là, je portais une magnifique chevelure blonde, des vêtements moldus à la dernière mode. Lily s'était décidée pour une coupe brune à la garçonne – qui lui va vraiment à ravir, Sirius, si tu savais – et portait cette ravissante robe à fleurs malgré les températures presque négatives. Harry, fidèle à lui-même, avait refusé tout maquillage. Ce jeune homme a un fort tempérament et aime être naturel pour s'exposer aux yeux de son public. J'aurais dû me douter que cela cachait quelque chose... Bref, nous étions arrivé au terme de notre liste, quand nous avons eu l'étrange idée de traverser le rayon réservé aux sucreries. Harry – qui doit tenir ça de sa grand-mère – a insisté pour avoir cet énorme œuf en chocolat. Lily a refusé en prétextant que Pâques était déjà passé depuis longtemps, j'ai refusé car Lily a refusé et que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour être toujours d'accord... Tu imagines bien que Harry a commencé à se mettre en colère – je me demande bien de qui il tient ce tempérament colérique – mais nous sommes restés fermes. Pas de chocolat. En plus, c'était bientôt l'heure de manger. Harry a redoublé sa colère, criant aussi fort qu'une alarme de voiture. Lily a maintenu son non catégorique malgré mon regard suppliant... Et là, sous nos yeux médusés, l'oeuf nous est passé sous le nez pour atterrir dans ses mains ! Lily n'a jamais été aussi fière d'avoir un fils désobéissant.

Sirius ébouriffa les mèches brunes de son filleul.

\- _Accio_ est un sortilège de quatrième année, Harry ! Tu as hérité du talent de ta mère !

Le petit garçon babilla joyeusement, détournant son attention de son lion en peluche quelques secondes pour le regarder de ses grands yeux verts, avant de retourner à un jeu qui n'avait de sens que pour lui.

\- Comment va Judy ? demanda Lily.

\- Bien. Très bien même. On est presque prêt pour l'arrivée du bébé. Ça va le faire.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard entendu et il fronça les sourcils en voyant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- La pression monte ?

\- Quelle pression ?

\- J'ai une liste. Elle est alphabétisée.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais bizarre. Ça empire avec l'âge visiblement.

\- Franchement Patmol ! J'étais à ta place l'année dernière et je _sais_ que tu commences à flipper. Dans moins de deux mois, tu vas être papa.

La grimace fleurit sur son visage avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la retenir, arrachant des rires au couple Potter. Il n'avait pas peur – un Gryffondor n'a jamais peur – de ce bébé qui allait très certainement bouleverser bien plus que ses habitudes. Il était inquiet à l'idée de ne pas se montrer à la hauteur, qu'il arrive quelque chose à Judy pendant l'accouchement – il avait entendu parler de trucs horribles ces derniers temps –, que le bébé ait un problème – Merlin en soit témoin, sa famille défiait les lois de génétique depuis trop longtemps –, qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de rejoindre l'hôpital – il avait déjà relu plusieurs fois le chapitre dédié à l'accouchement d'urgence dans le bouquin que lui avait filé James, tout en priant pour ne pas à en avoir besoin – et puis si jamais le bébé ne l'aimait pas, hein ?

\- Respire Patmol.

\- Je t'emmerde Potter.

\- Pas de gros mots devant Harry ! Il aura bien le temps de les apprendre avec vous quatre Maraudeurs.

\- C'est Sirius qui dit le plus de gros mots !

\- Harry est plus mature que vous deux !

Leur chamaillerie aurait pu durer des heures – vraiment – mais un éclair de lumière rouge brilla soudainement à travers la vitre du salon. L'électricité se coupa et un silence glacial tomba entre eux. Sirius se leva vivement, déposant Harry dans les bras de Lily, et se posta près de la fenêtre, ses yeux fouillant la nuit sans rien discerner que des ombres. Il était persuadé que la situation n'était pas normale. Il avait déjà vu des lignes haute tension tomber, ou des compteurs exploser durant les batailles, et jamais la coupure de courant avait été précédée par un éclair rouge.

Le premier sortilège qui s'écrasa sur les charmes protecteurs de Lily lui donna raison, et il aperçut au moins deux silhouettes en contre-jour.

\- Il faut partir, souffla James derrière lui. Lily, prends Harry. Vous partez avec Sirius. Je vais faire diversion.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser là, Potter ?! s'écria Lily.

Sirius abandonna son observation pour échanger un regard avec James et déglutit difficilement en le voyant si décidé.

 _Tu protèges Lily et Harry, Pat'. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si je dois mourir, tu les protèges eux avant moi._

La peur monta en lui, paralysante, alors qu'il faisait face à la pire situation possible. Il préférait cent fois risquer sa peau à chaque minute au cours d'une bataille, plutôt que d'abandonner son frère à une mort certaine. La guerre lui avait déjà pris Regulus, elle ne pouvait pas lui prendre James.

Une salve de sortilèges à l'extérieur le sortit de ses réflexions et il remisa sa peur pour quelques secondes.

\- Allez-y. Je _fais_ diversion.

James secoua la tête d'un air désolé et Sirius maudit son entêtement. L'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait quelque chose dans le crâne, et il fut presque tenté de l'assommer pour lui faire entendre raison.

Sauf qu'il lui avait fait cette foutue promesse, le jour où il l'avait retrouvé au Manoir Potter, et il ne trahirait plus jamais.

\- Mes charmes ne tiendront plus très longtemps ! On s'en tient au plan, James ! Tu viens avec Harry et moi !

Il crut que le ton suppliant de Lily réussirait à le faire plier. James la serra brièvement contre lui avant de la pousser en direction de la cuisine, d'où partait un tunnel. Madelyn McGonagall n'avait pas choisi la maison au hasard quand elle avait su _qui_ elle devrait abriter.

\- James, non !

\- Patmol !

 _Putain de merde._

Il se précipita pour soutenir James et attrapa Lily par les épaules, avant de l'obliger à descendre la volée de marches sous la trappe. Lily se débattit et lui promit plusieurs morts particulièrement douloureuses. Une longue litanie de jurons lui échappa quand la trappe se referma au-dessus d'eux, suivie d'une deuxième quand il la scella de l'extérieur.

\- On doit y aller, Evans. Il va prévenir l'Ordre. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Il n'en pensait pas un traître mot. L'Ordre mettrait plus de dix minutes avant d'arriver, et James aurait largement le temps de mourir plusieurs fois, surtout si Voldemort était de la partie. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Il devait s'assurer que Lily et Harry soient le plus rapidement en sécurité. _Parce qu'il en avait fait la promesse à James_ et que ce crétin serait bien capable de revenir le hanter.

Ils remontèrent un tunnel étroit, parfois naturel, parfois creusé par l'homme, en courant. Harry était atrocement silencieux, Lily pestait à voix basse contre son mari et _son foutu syndrome du super-héros qui allait réussir à le tuer._ Sirius ne sut pas combien de temps il leur fallut pour parcourir le tunnel, pas plus de la distance qu'ils couvrirent, mais ils finirent par atterrir dans une grotte, le souffle court. A l'extérieur, une maison en ruine semblait monter la garde sous un ciel défiguré par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Sirius se figea, les yeux braqués au loin. Il pouvait deviner les éclairs de lumière – terriblement nombreux – et il lui sembla entendre des cris malgré les kilomètres. James était là-bas, peut-être était-il blessé, peut-être était-il mort. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si l'Ordre et les Aurors s'étaient déployés.

A sa gauche, Lily étouffa un sanglot, qui fut repris par les pleurs de Harry, comme si le petit garçon comprenait d'où venait le désespoir de sa mère.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et son regard vert, bordé de rouge et terriblement brillant, lui donna l'impression d'être la personne la plus impuissante du monde.

\- Pitié Sirius... Laisse-moi y retourner.

Il secoua la tête sans réfléchir, se raccrochant à sa promesse, parce que s'il la tenait, James n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de tenir la sienne.  
 _Je le ferais. Seulement si tu jures de ne jamais mourir, Potter._

\- Hors de question, Evans, grogna-t-il. Tu suis le plan. Tu prends cette foutue voiture et tu rejoins la planque et tu ne sors pas avant d'être sure d'être en sécurité. On y va !

\- Non !

\- Lily, je t'en prie ! Ça me tue aussi de le laisser derrière mais on a pas le choix ! Harry et toi devaient survivre à cette merde !

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que le perdre c'est survivre à quoi que ce soit ?!

Lily le défiait du regard malgré les larmes roulant sur ses joues pâles, Harry pleurant contre elle. Elle semblait déterminée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête – et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle pouvait se montrer têtue – et au fond, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait ce que représentait James pour Lily... Et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui expliquait sa stupide décision.

\- Je m'en fous, Evans ! Il est hors de question qu'Harry perde ses deux parents cette nuit ! Tu restes avec lui ! Tu restes avec lui, et tu te planques ! C'est pigé ?!

Lily lui sembla sur le point de s'écrouler l'espace de quelques secondes. Il venait d'user d'un coup bas pour la décider, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. James était peut-être déjà mort et les Mangemorts à leur recherche.

\- Alors retournes-y _toi,_ Sirius. Ne le laisse pas tout seul là-bas...

Il savait ce que devait être sa réponse – un _non_ retentissant – mais Lily le fixait d'un regard suppliant, et Harry le fixait en pleurant, et abandonner James était définitivement trop dur. Quand il se détourna, ce ne fut que pour voir une succession toujours aussi soutenue d'éclairs de couleurs.

 _Putain de bordel de merde._

\- Tire-toi d'ici, Evans.

Elle hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur la joue et Sirius s'obligea à attendre que la voiture qui devait l'emmener en sécurité ait disparu dans la nuit pour transplaner.

 _En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

Il réapparut à côté de sa moto à l'entrée du village, et courut aussitôt en direction des combats. De nombreux duels se jouaient un peu partout dans les rues, signe que l'Ordre, ou au moins les Aurors, étaient sur place et prêtaient main forte à James. Signe aussi que des Médicomages devaient être à proximité si jamais James était blessé. Il remonta la rue le plus vite possible, se contentant de se protéger quand un sort venait vers lui, dévisageant chaque adversaire ou ami sans trouver le visage de son frère.

\- Patmol !

A l'appel de son surnom, il se détourna vivement, presque certain que James allait fondre sur lui pour l'agonir d'injures pour avoir laissé Harry et Lily partir seuls, mais ne trouva que Peter, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

\- Tu as vu James ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas depuis que je suis arrivé !

Il resta une poignée de secondes à dévisager Peter, essayant de se convaincre que _ça ne voulait rien dire,_ que James était peut-être plus loin, ou juste blessé, ou en train de défier Voldemort lui-même à l'autre bout du village parce qu' _il était un crétin stupide et arrogant avec un atroce sens du spectacle._

Seulement, il savait aussi que ça pouvait aussi signifier le pire. Peut-être que James était mort.

Peter l'obligea à oublier la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui assénant un coup dans le bras.

\- On va le retrouver, Patmol ! Tu le connais, il adore se faire et Harry sont en sécurité ?

Il hocha la tête, puis ils reprirent le combat, essayant de rejoindre la maison de James et Lily pour vérifier si leur ami était là-bas. Seulement, leurs adversaires étaient très nombreux. Sirius avait l'impression de voir des Mangemorts partout et il devait batailler pour avancer de quelques mètres avant de retrouver un abri salutaire. Peter ne le lâchait pas, surveillant ses arrières quand leurs ennemis surgissaient par surprise, continuant à lâcher des « _Potter ! »_ de temps en temps, espérant comme lui entendre une réponse à travers les cris et les explosions.

Mais jamais personne ne répondait et Sirius devait se faire violence pour rester concentré sur ses combats. Il ne pouvait pas mourir cette nuit. Il avait promis à James de veiller sur Harry et Lily s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il devait tenir pour eux, à défaut d'être sûrement arrivé trop tard pour son frère.

Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire cette putain de promesse à la con !

Le petit portail gris – qui pendait tristement sur ses gonds – était enfin en vue quand un bruit de tonnerre résonna au loin. Il faillit faire l'erreur de lâcher son adversaire du regard pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Fol-Oeil avait au moins réussi à lui faire intégrer l'importance de ne _jamais détourner les yeux durant un duel._ Il lança un _Stupéfix_ à un Dolohov toujours déconcentré par la surprise, et faillit bien l'avoir, sauf qu'il esquiva à la dernière seconde en se jetant sur le côté. Sirius fut tenté de passer en force pour rejoindre la maison de James et Lily, juste pour vérifier que son frère ne s'y trouvait plus. Il y avait encore des chances pour qu'il s'en soit sorti !

Peter ne le laissa pas faire. Il le tira en arrière, à l'abri derrière un pan de mur. Un autre Mangemort venait d'apparaître sur leur gauche, et il avait bien failli se jeter dans ses bras. Dolohov et son nouvel acolyte – Sirius était presque certain qu'il s'agissait de Rabastan Lestrange – semblaient bien décidé à ne laisser passer personne. Sirius usa de tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, Peter l'aida de son mieux malgré ses difficultés pour viser juste, sans résultat. Il était à deux doigts de s'en remettre à un _Avada_ – parce que si James était blessé, il perdait un précieux _putain_ de temps – quand les deux hommes transplanèrent sans crier gare.

Sirius ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait – sans doute Voldemort avait sonné le rappel – et sprinta jusqu'à la maison, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans les débris qui traînaient. Les vitres avaient volé en éclats, la porte d'entrée était fendue en deux et une large fissure remontait le long d'un mur.

L'entrée était vide, le salon était sans dessus-dessous, et la cuisine était presque inondée à cause du tuyau qui avait explosé sous l'impact d'un sortilège.

Mais pas une seule trace de James. De peur qu'il soit sous sa cape d'invisibilité, stupéfixié ou blessé, il étudia méticuleusement les pièces, puis monta à l'étage, Peter sur ses talons.

Ils redescendirent bredouilles, mais toujours aussi inquiets. Si James n'était pas dans la maison, il pouvait très bien être ailleurs, quelque part dans le village.

\- On se sépare, Pet', tu...

\- Vous avez trouvé Potter ?

Ils sursautèrent dans un même ensemble, sous le regard étonné de Benjy Fenwick.

\- Pas encore. Il a dû quitter la maison dans la précipitation.

\- Sa femme et le petit sont en sécurité ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. Je vous envoie un _Patronus_ si je trouve Potter avant vous...

\- Benjy, attends ! le retint Peter. C'était quoi le bruit toute à l'heure ?

\- Une vieille grange s'est écroulée trois rues plus loin.

Il repartit en courant, sa cape déchirée volant dans son sillage, et Sirius échangea un même regard avec Peter.

\- Il faut bien commencer les recherches quelque part... remarqua Queudver.

Ils trouvèrent facilement la ruine. Une toiture dans un sale état surmontait un tas impressionnant de planches et de gravas divers. Peter se transforma discrètement en rat pour les inspecter et Sirius ragea contre Patmol, bien trop gros pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il tenta plusieurs sortilèges pour vérifier si quelqu'un de vivant se trouvait là-dessous, sans succès.

Il s'interdit de penser au pire. Il était intimement persuadé que James était sous les débris. Faire exploser un hangar pour se faire passer pour mort était tout à fait dans le genre de son frère. James n'était pas mort.

Il l'aurait senti.

Peter resta perdu au milieu des décombres pendant de longues minutes, et Sirius s'occupa en déplaçant des planches au hasard. Il entendait vaguement les appels au loin. Des « _Potter »_ à répétition pour localiser James, qui restaient sans réponse.

 _Bordel James, ne me fais pas ça... Ne me laisse pas._

\- Patmol !

Le cri de Peter – largement soulagé – lui donna l'impression qu'on venait de lui greffer une paire d'ailes. Il le rejoignit et ils commencèrent à déblayer les morceaux de bois à la main, trop impatients pour se rendre compte que la magie serait plus efficace. En soulevant une poutre plus épaisse que les autres, ils découvrirent une large trouée.

\- _Lumos,_ souffla-t-il.

Le trait de lumière qui s'échappa de sa baguette découpa le profil couronné d'épis de James et il crut bien mourir de soulagement. Il attendit tout juste que Peter lui libère un espace suffisant pour rejoindre son frère. Il atterrit sans douceur à côté de lui et porta sa main à son cou à la recherche d'un pouls, même faible.

\- C'est toujours bon de te voir, Black, gémit James.

\- Crétin, Potter ! gronda-t-il en se penchant pour l'attirer contre lui. Ne me refais pas un coup pareil !

\- Voldemort est stupide mais il ne va pas marcher deux fois... Lily et Harry ?

\- Ils sont loin d'ici.

James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et s'agrippa à lui.

\- Merlin merci.

* * *

Et Peter a encore frappé ! Quel connard ! (si, c'est mérité, avouez).

Pour la petite histoire, je suis partisane du « les Potter ont dû déménager quelques mois avant leur mort à Godric's Hallow » parce que vous allez avoir du mal à me faire croire qu'en trois ans, Voldy n'a jamais capté qu'ils étaient là-bas. Le mec est pas le type le plus intelligent du siècle, mais il est quand même pas complètement débile non plus.

Allez, en attendant le prochain chapitre, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Tonks, Andy, Ted... Ils m'avaient manqué ces trois-là !**

 **\- Comment Peter va réussir à ne pas se faire cramer.**

 **\- La super promesse « de couillon » pour citer Sunday Vanille sur la question, que ce sont fait James et Sirius.**

Sinon, si vous voulez essayé de deviné _qui_ a passé une nuit de merde pendant que Sirius jouait aux héros, je suis toute ouie.

Je vous dis à dans trois semaines.

D'ici là, portez-vous bien ^^

 _Mis en ligne le 26/11/2016_


	28. Stars: Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Lily a passé une très mauvaise nuit, c'est certain, mais tu vas voir qu'elle est loin d'être la seule:s Peter est un sale petit rat qui manipule tout le monde et ça passe, parce qu'il n'est pas brillant à la base, donc tout le monde lui trouve des excuses alors que ça crève les yeux ! (mais merci pour les compliments ^^ C'est un des axes que je voulais développer dans cette fic ^^). Caradoc est un Oubliator, et je n'exclue pas la possibilité qu'il ait détraqué sa propre mémoire de l'intérieur pour ne pas trahir (parce qu'un Serpentard, c'est bien trop loyal quand ça a de bonnes raisons de l'être ^^). J'espère que la suite te plaira;) A très vite ^^

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola, henrismh,** et **MAHA1959,** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

* * *

Yaye ! C'est les vacances ! Je poste à l'heure ! J'ai presque fini tout mon boulot pour être tranquille. Je suis ON FIRE !

Sinon, vous allez bien ? Le sapin est prêt ? Vos cadeaux aussi ? ^^

De mon côté, ça baigne ^^ La Nano est officiellement terminée (44 465 mots BOUYA!) et fatalement, j'ai retrouvé mon rythme habituel qui est lui, nettement moins impressionnant (mais pour ma défense, j'ai de la correction post-Nano à faire et j'ai pas écrit que de la poésie...).

Bref.

Nouveau chapitre donc, pas très long, ce qui pourrait signifier pas trop d'horreurs, mais vu les retours que j'ai eu, je sais pas trop, j'ai pas l'impression... Du reste, je l'aime bien et c'est déjà pas mal ^^

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 28**

 _We were tight knit boys  
Brothers in more than name  
You would kill for me  
And knew that I'd do the same  
And it cut me sharp  
Hearing you'd gone away_

 _But everything goes away_  
 _Yeah everything goes away_

 _But I'm going to be here until I'm nothing_  
 _But bones in the ground_

 _(Always Gold – Radical Face)_

* * *

 **Dimanche 14 Juin 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius poussa la porte de sa maison d'un geste las, exténué après une nuit blanche passée à défier la mort. Il ne savait toujours pas comment James avait pu s'en sortir avec pour seules blessures une collection de bleus et d'égratignures – qu'il ait pris la forme de Cornedrue n'expliquait pas sa chance insolente –. Ils n'avaient compris que bien après pourquoi Voldemort ne s'était pas attardé pour vérifier s'il était mort ou vivant. Dorcas Meadowes avait profité de la diversion de James pour s'en prendre directement à Voldemort. L'ancienne Serdaigle était une duelliste prodigieuse, mais pas assez pour le vaincre. Benjy avait retrouvé son corps à une cinquantaine de mètres de la grange en ruine, et Sirius avait précipité leur départ : ils étaient partis retrouver Lily et Harry à moto. Lily avait bien évidement rejoint la cachette de secours – un triste appartement de deux pièces au-dessus d'une ancienne boucherie – et Sirius avait laissé le couple se remettre de leur frayeur en redécollant pour Londres.

Il aurait aimé boire jusqu'à l'inconscience et ne pas ouvrir l'oeil avant le lendemain – Merlin, il avait eu la peur de sa vie au cours de la nuit – mais la scène qui l'attendait dans son salon lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

Remus Lupin était affalé sur son canapé, le visage défiguré par des coups et une plaie le long de son bras gauche, tandis que Judy dormait dans une position qui ne devait pas être confortable, sa main droite sur sa baguette et la gauche empoignant l'arme qu'elle lui avait offert près d'un an plus tôt.

\- Tiens, le retour du héros...

L'ironie cinglante dans la voix de Judy ne lui tira qu'un regard fatigué en réponse. Il n'avait jamais imaginé rentrer à cette heure, et par les temps qui courraient, un retard pouvait devenir synonyme d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il aurait dû lui envoyer un _Patronus_ mais l'urgence avait été ailleurs.

\- Les Mangemorts ont attaqué James et Lily, souffla-t-il.

\- Dieu tout puissant ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant, la rancune laissant place à une sincère inquiétude. Ils vont bien ? Harry va bien ?

\- Ça va, ils s'en sont sortis. Ils...

Sa voix se brisa et il se frotta le front dans un réflexe compulsif, essayant de ne pas se noyer dans les souvenirs, s'efforçant de ne pas revivre la panique quand il avait cru James mort, ni de ressentir la culpabilité étouffante quand il avait dû l'abandonner pour mettre Harry et Lily en sécurité.

Cette fois, ils avaient eu de la chance – encore – mais la prochaine confrontation pourrait se terminer tout autrement.

Et il était viscéralement terrifié à cette idée.

Judy dut le voir et il lui fut plus reconnaissant que toutes les autres fois réunies quand elle se glissa dans ses bras, lui laissant la possibilité de cacher ses larmes dans la courbe de son cou. La nuit avait été bien plus éprouvante qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il aurait aimé être en colère contre l'espion qui avait aidé Voldemort à retrouver la trace de ses meilleurs amis, mais il était trop fatigué, même pour ça.

Finalement, Judy l'obligea à prendre sa place dans le fauteuil et lui ramena un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu, le rejoignant en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

Il se surprit à détailler la silhouette inconsciente du loup-garou, à moitié surpris qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé à son retour, mais soulagé de la situation.

\- Il est arrivé autour de minuit. Je lui ai ouvert parce qu'il était en mauvais état, mais j'ai préféré lui donner une lourde dose de Philtre de Paix.

\- Lourde à quel point ?

\- Assez pour qu'il dorme jusqu'à midi.

Sirius termina son verre en silence, essayant de se convaincre que Remus avait été passé à tabac par ses amis loup-garous, et non parce que des Mangemorts avaient voulu obtenir plus que les petits renseignements qu'il fournissait – peut-être – de temps en temps sur le compte de l'Ordre.

\- Peter est venu aider ?

La question de Judy lui indiqua que ses pensées avaient suivi la même direction que les siennes.

\- Ouais... C'est lui qui a retrouvé James. Ce crétin a fait s'effondrer une espèce de hangar sur lui pour faire croire à sa mort.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas étonnée ? Tu veux de l'aide pour le soigner ?

\- Non, ça va aller. J'ai l'habitude. Va te reposer.

\- De nous deux, tu es celui qui a une tête de mort-vivant.

\- Ça, c'est toi qui le dit...

Sa réplique lui valut un coup sur le bras et il attrapa sa main au vol pour l'attirer contre lui, avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. La chaleur de son corps, son odeur, la tendresse que cachait le ballet de leurs langues, lui apporta le réconfort dont il avait tant besoin pour se redresser après une énième nuit de cauchemars. En moins d'un an, Judy était devenue un repère vital dans sa vie, et il savait que la guerre lui semblerait encore plus insoutenable, si elle n'était pas là pour le relever quand il se retrouvait à genoux.

\- Si tu ne m'as pas rejoint dans une heure, j'appelle ce bébé Etoile.

\- On s'est mis d'accord sur la lettre _M_.

\- J'accouche donc _j'ai_ le dernier mot.

\- Je me dépêche, promis.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever et il se força à l'imiter pour récupérer la trousse de premier secours qu'il rangeait dans l'entrée.

Remus était aussi amoché que la dernière fois. Outre son visage méconnaissable, il avait au moins une côte cassée et la plaie sur son bras ressemblait étrangement à une brûlure, comme si on l'avait traîné sur plusieurs mètres. Il fit au mieux, appliquant onguents et sortilèges, essayant de se convaincre que Voldemort aurait utilisé un _Doloris_ et non ses poings pour obtenir des informations.

…

 **Dimanche 14 Juin 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Ces trucs vont finir par te tuer.

Sirius sursauta, surpris dans ses pensées, et releva les yeux vers Remus. Le loup-garou avait fait mentir les pronostics de Judy en dormant toute la journée, à tel point que la jeune femme envisageait de le réveiller, de peur qu'il ait fait une hémorragie au cerveau.

Sirius avait passé le temps en fumant plusieurs cigarettes. James et Lily lui avaient envoyé une lettre pour lui dire qu'ils changeraient régulièrement de planque, et qu'il faudrait se contenter de communications via le miroir à double-sens de James pour savoir où ils se trouvaient. Sirius n'entendait pas les laisser courir aux quatre vents longtemps. Il irait trouver Dumbledore dans son bureau et ne quitterait pas la pièce sans une solution pour assurer la sécurité de son filleul et de ses parents.

Ils étaient passés beaucoup trop près de la catastrophe.

\- Entre ça et ma cousine, je préfère le tabac. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Remus se redressa, étouffant une complainte dans un étrange sifflement.

\- La meute où j'étais en infiltration a décidé de s'allier à Voldemort, et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'essayer de les convaincre du contraire... On ne m'y reprendra plus.

Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. L'explication tenait la route bien sûr, surtout que les loup-garous avaient tendance à en venir rapidement aux poings, tandis que les Mangemorts préféraient les sortilèges de Magie Noire pour obtenir des informations.

Mais les rangs de Voldemort comptaient des lycanthropes, dont Fenrhir Greyback lui-même.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas loupé...

\- J'ai déjà vu pire. Où est Judy ?

\- Chez son oncle.

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il approuvait que Judy s'éloigne quand il était là. Une autre fois, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui rappeler qu'être un loup-garou ne faisait pas de lui un monstre, mais toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour Remus lui servait à éloigner ses doutes quant à sa véritable loyauté.

\- Tu étais en mission cette nuit ?

Il serra les dents malgré lui. Il devait garder sa colère sous contrôle. Remus n'y était peut-être pour rien. La taupe pouvait être n'importe qui.

 _Innocent tant qu'on ne l'a pas prouvé coupable, d'accord, Pat' ?_

\- J'étais en Ecosse. James et Lily ont été attaqué.

Il lui sembla que Remus blêmissait sous ses contusions mais il ne vit pas l'ombre de la surprise sur son visage. Il aspira une bouffée de tabac pour ne pas se trahir.

\- Ils vont bien ? Et Harry ?

\- Ils s'en sont sortis. James de justesse. Mais ils sont tous les trois vivants. Dorcas n'a pas eu cette chance.

Si Remus eut l'air sincèrement soulagé de savoir que ses amis s'en étaient sortis, son expression se décomposa à l'annonce de la mort de la jeune femme. Il s'affaissa contre le dossier du canapé, avant de contempler l'âtre vide de la cheminée.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, et Sirius ne chercha pas à le rompre. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir cacher la colère qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui. Il tenait la taupe de l'Ordre entièrement responsable pour les événements de la nuit dernière, et Godric lui en soit témoin, le traître passerait un très mauvais moment quand il allait le trouver, ancien ami ou pas.

\- Comment Voldemort a retrouvé leur trace ?

\- Excellente question ! Une idée à ce sujet, Lupin ?

Remus se tendit subitement et il soutint son regard lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui. Le loup-garou le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était en colère – furieux pour être précis – et son commentaire acide clamait haut et fort contre qui.

\- Je ne suis pas l'espion, Patmol, souffla-t-il finalement.

Sirius décida d'être sourd à la douleur qu'il entendait dans la voix du Maraudeurs. James avait bien failli mourir cette nuit. Harry aurait pu perdre son père. Il ne pouvait plus laisser la compassion tronquer le regard qu'il devait porter sur Remus Lupin aujourd'hui.

\- Madelyn McGonagall et Dumbledore exceptés, il n'y a que Peter, toi et moi qui savaient où ils se cachent.

\- Alors je te retourne le compliment, Black ! Qui me dit que tu n'es pas le traître ? Si je me souviens bien, ce ne serait pas une première.

L'allusion à la mauvaise blague qu'il avait joué à Rogue lui tira un grognement mauvais et il se retint de justesse d'attraper sa baguette.

\- Jamais je ne trahirais James, marmonna-t-il, les mots passant difficilement ses mâchoires verrouillées.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait. Tu l'as déjà trahi quand tu as craché sur le serment des Maraudeurs _pour rire._ Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai pardonné que j'ai oublié, Black !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un con, Lupin ! Peter est venu aider cette nuit ! J'ai aidé ! Tu es le seul qui manquait à l'appel ! _James a failli mourir_ !

\- Je me battais pour l'Ordre sur un autre front ! Entre toi et moi, _tu_ es celui qui a tout à gagner à passer dans le camp de Voldemort !

\- Je n'ai jamais avalé les conneries des Black sur les Sang-Purs !

\- Et après ?! Tu vas avoir un enfant, Black ! Et à ta place, je voudrais aussi que la guerre se termine avant sa naissance !

\- _Jamais_ je ne mettrais la vie de James, Lily et Harry en danger !

\- Et je dois te croire sur parole c'est ça ?! Je ne suis pas aussi naïf que James.

Remus se leva difficilement, un bras enroulé autour de son torse meurtri et Sirius le regarda faire sans bouger. Il valait mieux qu'il reste assis. Il n'était pas certain de résister à l'envie de briser le nez du loup-garou s'il quittait son fauteuil.

Remus s'en alla sans un regard en arrière et Sirius se demanda s'il le reverrait un jour...

 **Mardi 16 Juin 1981, Résidence de Peter Pettigrow, Londres Est.**

Bellatrix n'aimait pas la nouvelle tournure des événements.

Peter Pettigrow était, depuis le départ, un souffre douleur trop lâche pour oser contester ses ordres, et trop faible pour se révolter quand elle décidait de le punir pour ses maigres résultats. Il n'était qu'un petit traître, Sang-Mêlé, Gryffondor et ami de son cousin. Sa place se trouvait largement en dessous de la sienne. Il aurait dû s'estimer heureux de pouvoir s'agenouiller devant elle et de se prosterner devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Seulement, il semblait avoir compris que le Maître défendrait bien mieux ses intérêts que Dumbledore, ou du reste que la défaite de l'Ordre n'était plus qu'une question de mois, et avait cessé d'être un résistant pathétique pour devenir un collaborateur convaincu.

Voilà qu'il voulait devenir Mangemort et que le Maître voulait qu'elle le traître comme un subalterne plutôt qu'un serviteur.

 _Voilà qu'_ Il _voulait qu'elle organise son initiation._

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à sa voix nasillarde et à sa façon de se tordre les mains.

\- Bartémius te donnera des leçons de Magie Noire. Le Maître désire que ses serviteurs aient quelques bases. Normalement, tu aurais dû affronter un Mangemort de _Son_ choix mais étant donné la nature _confidentielle_ de tes services pour la Cause, le duel aura lieu après la victoire du Maître. La cérémonie de la Marque se fera elle aussi en petit comité. Ah, et le Seigneur exige la mort d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pettigrow hocha la tête d'un air résigné.

\- Je peux vous donner un nouveau nom...

Elle eut un sourire en coin qui le fit pâlir, à raison.

\- Non, un mort de _ta_ main, Peter.

…

 **Mardi 16 Juin 1981, Poudlard, Ecosse.**

Sirius monta les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore d'une démarche hésitante, peinant à croire sa chance. Il avait emprunté le passage du miroir du quatrième étage sans croiser Rusard, Miss Teigne, Peeves ou un professeur. En ce début d'après-midi, les élèves étaient en cours et les couloirs déserts. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait espéré, mais il avait imaginé que trouver le mot de passe de la Gargouille serait un peu plus compliqué...

Dumbledore ou pas, Poudlard ou non, la guerre était une réalité et changer un mot de passe de temps à autre semblait être une preuve de bon sens.

\- Par Salazar, que fais-tu ici, Sirius ?!

\- La ferme, vieux chnoque !

Phineas Nigellus Black eut une expression outrée qui lui rappela vaguement celle de Walburga, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire – sans doute – une leçon de morale. Sirius régla la possibilité en lui lançant un _Silencio,_ qu'il dut multiplier, quand chacun des anciens directeurs voulut lui faire connaître le fond de sa pensée sur son _odieux manque de respect._

\- N'essayez pas de me faire croire que ça vous surprend, vous étiez tous là lors de ma dernière visite, grogna-t-il.

Il fit un tour rapide dans la pièce, curieux de savoir si Dumbledore gardait un dossier estampillé d'un « e _spion de l'Ordre ? »_ où il découvrirait sans doute sa photo, sans rien trouver de semblable, du reste à portée de vue.

Il pouvait bien sûr fouiller davantage, mais il n'était pas venu pour ça et Dumbledore risquait d'y voir une bonne raison pour lâcher Fol-Oeil à ses trousses. Il prit donc place sur le fauteuil directorial, posa ses pieds sur le bureau devant lui, et alluma une première cigarette.

Merlin, pour ce qu'il en savait, Dumbledore passait plus de journées à Londres qu'au château, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il allait devoir attendre... Il y avait donc de bonnes chances pour qu'il rumine sa colère pendant quelques heures, ce qui n'était une mauvaise nouvelle que pour celui qui en était la cible.

Après l'attaque qu'avait subi les Potter en Ecosse, il était bien résolu à prendre en main la question de leur sécurité lui-même, et tant pis s'il devait se transformer en chien de garde jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. James et Lily ne supporteraient pas longtemps de passer d'hôtel en hôtel – qu'importe le nombre d'étoiles – ou alors, ils finiraient pas être reconnus à leur insu, attaqués à nouveau sans plan de secours réfléchi à l'avance. Il avait vaguement essayé de les convaincre de quitter le pays – Judy lui avait assuré pouvoir les faire disparaître aux Etats-Unis – mais James n'avait rien voulu entendre, arguant qu'il ne _céderait pas devant Voldemort_ et qu'à défaut de pouvoir se battre, il resterait au Royaume-Uni _parce que la peur ne pouvait pas gagner._ Il aurait peut-être eu une chance de le faire changer d'avis si Lily avait été de son coté... Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Là où James Potter était décidé, elle était intraitable.

Il avait maudit ces deux hyppogriffes butés, Judy avait conclu que leur fierté les mènerait à leur perte, puis il s'était rabattu sur le plan B.

Et le plan B pourrait très bien se terminer par son poing sur le nez de Dumbledore.

Sirius était arrivé à la fin de son paquet de cigarettes, et avait lu presque la moitié d'un ouvrage traitant de métamorphose à un niveau tel qu'il n'en avait pas lu depuis ses Aspic's, quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert, suivi du chant ravi de Fumseck.

Il reposa le livre sur le bureau et se redressa sur son siège. Dumbledore le dévisageait par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune – une manie qui commençait à lui taper sur le système – puis se fendit d'une grimace qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Bonsoir, Sirius. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ?

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier ôta son chapeau décoré de délicates broderies argentées, puis sa cape bleue nuit, gratifiant Fumseck d'une légère caresse en passant devant lui. Finalement, il vint s'asseoir face à lui. Au contraire de sa dernière visite dans ce bureau, ils avaient échangés leur place autour de la table imposante, et Sirius en était particulièrement satisfait.

Dumbledore aussi devait parfois rendre des comptes.

\- Du thé ?

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je suis venu ici pour boire du _thé_?!

Dumbledore eut un sourire poli qui lui fit serrer son poing gauche.

 _Pas tout de suite._

\- Je suis certain que tu pardonneras à un vieil homme le réconfort d'une boisson chaude. Vois-tu, ma journée a été longue...

Sirius resta silencieux tandis qu'il mettait une bouilloire à chauffer d'un simple coup de baguette, puis conjurait une tasse des plus délicates. Il savait ce qu'était en train de faire Dumbledore. Par Godric, il avait été élevé par des Serpentards ! Il connaissait tous les moyens diplomates permettant de gagner du temps.

\- Comment vont James et Lily ?

\- Parfaitement bien. A vrai dire, je ne les ai pas vus en aussi grande forme depuis des mois. Il paraît qu'une tentative de meurtre a ce genre d'effets.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas...

Son poing s'écrasa sur le bureau, Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir et la porcelaine tinta.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici parler de la pluie et du beau temps, Dumbledore ! Je veux des réponses ! Et une solution ! Si jamais il arrive quelque chose à James, Lily ou Harry, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable !

Son coup d'éclat eut au moins le mérite de fissurer la carapace de diplomatie politique que Dumbledore avait enfilé pour parer ses attaques. Il soupira, comme vaincu, mais Sirius se promit de rester sur ses gardes. Pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre, il savait que Dumbledore aimait aussi se faire passer pour un grand-père inoffensif quand son aura de génie tout puissant ne lui permettait pas d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Très bien Sirius, je t'écoute...

\- Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu retrouver les Potter ?

\- L'espion était ma première piste, mais Alastor a mené son enquête au Ministère et a découvert que le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie a été prévenu d'un acte magique devant moldus au nom de Harry James Potter. Il n'y a pas eu de suite car Harry est trop jeune, mais Voldemort a des informateurs innombrables à travers tous les services du Ministère... C'est l'explication la plus plausible.

Sirius en perdit momentanément la parole, puis maudit les _Potter et leur foutu talent pour s'attirer les pires ennuis._ Harry était mineur, et son premier acte magique avait dû activer la Trace sur lui. James et Lily allaient devoir redoubler de prudence car les accidents magiques étaient extrêmement fréquents durant la petite enfance.

 _-_ Et l'espion ?

\- J'ai des suspects, mais aucune certitude. Nous allons devoir composer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se trahisse.

Cette fois, la réponse était celle qu'il s'était imaginé. Là où n'importe qui aurait soumis les membres de l'Ordre au _Veritasserum,_ Dumbledore se contentait d'attendre. Qu'importe que les Byrnes, les Bones, Caradoc Dearborn, Figgs et peut-être même les Prewett soient morts à cause de lui. Quand Voldemort devenait sanguinaire, Dumbledore se raccrochait à ses principes humanistes, comme si ça ferait une quelconque différence à la fin... Ils avaient tous du sang sur les mains et on le leur reprocherait avant le dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort.

\- Et pour la protection de James et Lily ? Vous en êtes où ? Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis notre dernière conversation.

Dumbledore porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, essayant de le décrypter à travers la légère fumée, et reçut un regard noir pour seule réponse.

\- J'aurais préféré parler de cela avec James et Lily... Peut-être que...

\- Que vous allez arrêter de me prendre pour un con trente secondes ? Pour autant que je sache, la planque en Ecosse s'est révélée être un mauvais pari _de votre part !_ Ce coup-ci, je me charge de finaliser les détails.

\- Sirius...

\- Non ! Il s'agit de mon frère, de ma sœur et de mon filleul ! Pas de l'avantage stratégique que vous pensez avoir sur Voldemort ! Je saurais prendre leur véritable intérêt à cœur ! Où en êtes vous à propos de ce putain de sortilège ?!

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de lui lancer un regard sombre – Merlin, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé, il avait seize ans et avait bien failli tuer Rogue – auquel il répondit par un sourire insolent.

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme cinq ans plus tôt ?

\- J'ai presque abouti aux recherches. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur McGonagall doivent vérifier que je ne me suis pas trompé. Ils m'ont promis d'y consacrer du temps à la fin de l'année scolaire. J'ai bon espoir que tout sera fin prêt pour septembre.

\- Plus tôt serait foutrement apprécié, vous savez ?! Harry va avoir un an cet été. Ce serait bien qu'il le fête en sécurité !

\- Le voir grandir sain et sauf est mon souhait le plus cher.

\- C'est marrant, j'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, ironisa-t-il en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce sans une formule de politesse à l'attention de Dumbledore et se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec Madelyn McGonagall dès que possible. Cette fille se vantait d'être aussi douée en sortilège que sa tante l'était en Métamorphose. Les recherches de Dumbledore semblait être un défi à sa hauteur.

…

 **Vendredi 19 Juin 1981, Manoir Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres**.

Bellatrix saisit le couffin que lui tendait sa Tante et examina avec ravissement la fine dentelle noire et les broderies en fil d'argent qui en recouvrait l'intérieur. Le berceau avait veillé sur le sommeil de quatre générations de Black – une tradition inaugurée par Phineas Black – et elle était fière de le recevoir à son tour. Sa fille serait après tout à moitié Black, et la seule requête de Rodolphus serait sans doute que leur enfant revête la robe de baptême traditionnelle des Lestrange le moment venu.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de cette nouvelle addition à notre famille, Bellatrix, ma chère enfant. Si seulement Regulus avait eu le temps de laisser une descendance lui aussi...

Bellatrix surprit le regard menaçant de Narcissa quand elle releva les yeux du couffin et se garda bien de confier à Walburga que, pour tout ce qu'elle en savait, Sirius était en bonne voie pour devenir père. Elle comptait de toute façon tuer le petit bâtard après la naissance de sa fille. Elle en avait fini de ses coups d'éclats. Il avait trop souillé le nom des Black depuis trop longtemps, et elle ne laisserait rien lui survivre.

\- Il ne fait pas bon de vivre dans le regret ma Tante, intervint Narcissa avec douceur. Vous savez bien que la lignée Black ne s'éteindra jamais. De plus, vous êtes ce que Draco a le plus proche d'une grand-mère maternelle. Je suis sûre qu'il vous rendra fière.

Walburga se redressa sur son siège et tendit une main vers le petit garçon, caressant ses mèches blondes avec une tendresse rare. Draco eut un large sourire pour elle, avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche encore hésitante. Bellatrix le suivit du regard, ravie de voir que son filleul grandissait et devenait plus fort.

Le Maître aurait besoin de jeunes hommes vigoureux.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi, Bella.

Bellatrix sourit à sa sœur tandis qu'elle lui tendait un paquet soigneusement emballé. Elle reconnut aussitôt la couverture en fourrure de Fléreur que leur mère tenait de la famille Rosier. L'intérieur était doublé d'un doux tissu fleuri.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais utilisée pour Draco, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Lucius a semble-t-il peur que les fleurs adoucissent son fils... De toute façon, notre mère aurait aimé que tu la reçoives à ton tour.

Bellatrix n'en était pas aussi sûre – Druella Black n'avait jamais loué ses talents de Lady et lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'elle regrettait son engagement en tant que Mangemort – mais elle déposa la couverture dans le berceau. Sa fille aurait l'air d'une véritable princesse entourée de telles possessions familiales.

\- Rodolphus et toi êtes décidés sur un prénom ? demanda Walburga.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir répondre qu'elle gardait la surprise pour le faire-part de naissance, mais la tradition voulait que la femme Black offre le nom de l'enfant à venir lorsqu'elle recevait le couffin.

\- Alya Reina Lestrange.

\- Alya ? répéta sa tante, les sourcils froncés. Ce nom m'est familier.

\- Votre mémoire est excellente ma Tante, reprit Narcissa. C'est une étoile dans la constellation du Serpent, n'est-ce pas, Bella ?

\- Exactement.

\- C'est un très joli prénom. Et s'il s'agit d'un garçon ?

\- Il ne s'agira pas d'un garçon, ma Tante. J'en suis parfaitement convaincue.

…

 **Mardi 30 Juin 1981, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Le village était parfait.

Sirius en avait fait le tour après avoir visité le cottage une semaine plus tôt, et il ne regrettait pas son choix. La petite église, le cimetière – hanté disait-on –, le pub qui lui rappelait _Les Trois Balais_ à Pré-au-Lard, les nombreuses petites maisons, toutes dans le même style sans être pourtant identiques, les quelques boutiques, la forêt à quelques kilomètres pour Cornedrue... Lily allait adorer la présence des moldus pour Harry, les nombreux sorciers installés aux alentours éviteraient au Ministère de remarquer les accidents magiques de son filleul, et pour couronner le tout, ils habiteraient à moins d'une heure de moto de Londres.  
Bien sûr, Dumbledore avait essayé de convaincre James et Lily de s'installer à Pré-au-Lard, argumentant qu'ainsi, ils pourraient facilement trouver refuge à Poudlard si Voldemort retrouvait leur trace, se gardant bien d'expliquer qu'ainsi, il pourrait garder un œil sur Harry. Sirius s'était chargé d'envoyer un charmant « _Occupez-vous de vos chaudrons »_ quand James lui en avait parlé.

Plus grand sorcier de sa génération ou pas, Sirius avait décidé que Dumbledore n'était définitivement pas à la hauteur pour assurer la sécurité des Potter.  
Un taxi finit par apparaître au bout de la rue principale et il fit de grands signes depuis sa moto avant de démarrer, guidant la voiture vers la sortie du village, là où le quartier sorcier s'était largement implanté.

Il s'arrêta devant une petite maison en pierre grise, surmonté d'un étage en colombage et entourée par un muret de pierre.

\- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est là ? s'étonna le chauffeur de taxi tandis qu'il aidait James à sortir les bagages du coffre.

\- Certains, Monsieur. Encore merci pour la course.

Le moldu dévisagea ses clients sans se soucier de cacher le fond de sa pensée, à savoir que James et Lily semblaient définitivement fous, puis remonta dans son taxi et s'éloigna.

\- Bienvenue chez vous !

James l'attira dans une étreinte virile, ponctuée de claques dans le dos. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue, Harry blotti contre elle.

\- Tu vas adorer ta chambre, Harry, dit-il en ébouriffant les mèches brunes de son filleul. Tu as une vue superbe sur le jardin !

Il s'empara ensuite de deux des plus grosses valises et leur fit un tour guidé. La maison n'était pas très grande, mais elle disposait de deux chambres et d'un salon lumineux, largement suffisant pour trois personnes. James et Lily semblèrent satisfaits de son choix.

\- Si vous avez besoin de meubles, vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quoi, et je vous trouverais ce qu'il faut.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Patmol. Avec les meubles d'Ecosse, on devrait s'en sortir.

\- Merci de t'être occupé de tout ça, souffla Lily.

Il échangea un regard avec sa petite soeur de cœur et s'obligea à lui sourire en la découvrant encore abattue. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'attaque du début du mois, et Sirius espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis n'auraient plus à déménager à cause de Voldemort. Madelyn lui avait promis de se pencher sur le sortilège de Dumbledore, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du moment où tout serait prêt. Il faudrait donc redoubler de prudence en attendant.

\- Sirius, tu devrais rentrer maintenant. Tu en as assez fait.

\- Je peux vous aider à vous installer.

\- Pat', Judy va accoucher dans moins d'un mois. Tu t'occupes d'elle, plus de nous.

\- Mais...

\- Dégage, Black, on t'a assez vu !

* * *

C'est un peu (beaucoup trop?) la merde chez les Maraudeurs...

(Oh, et devinez qui va s'en vouloir énormément d'ici le 31 Octobre 1981?)

Allez, en attendant le prochain chapitre, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- La dispute consommée de Remus et Sirius. (J'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est la pire en date, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit vraiment honnête de ma part de vous mentir).**

 **\- La magnifique démonstration de diplomatie de Sirius (je devrais dire _les_ )**

 **\- Le prénom de la petite Lestrange (quand même).**

Sinon, si vous préférez vous étendre sur Blacker (c'est discret, mais ils sont tellement mignons ces deux-là) ou me donner vos prognostiques sur qui Peter va devoir tuer, je suis pas difficile ^^

Je vous dis à dans trois semaines.

D'ici là, passez de bonnes fêtes;)

 _Mis en ligne le 17/12/2016_


	29. Stars: Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hello ! Merci pour te review ! Et pour ta super fidélité, ça fait super plaisir :) Je te souhaite une excellente année ! C'est rageant de connaître les coulisses de la trahison chez les maraudeurs et de voir ces crétins se déchirer, hein ? Ouais, Sirius et la diplomatie, ça a jamais été un truc ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola** et **Eve et Zod'a,** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Aloah ! Comment allez-vous ?

Avant toute chose (et avant que j'oublie surtout) une bonne et heureuse année ! Comme le veut ma formule consacrée : amour, gloire et beauté (bon pas que, voyages, amitié, aventures, écriture...). Espérons que 2017 soit un meilleur cru que l'année-que-l'on-ne-cite-plus (perso, je ne suis toujours pas remise de la mort de Carrie Fisher...)

Bref.

Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, les fêtes de fin d'années sont pas compatibles avec l'écriture, pas plus que les nouveaux épisodes de Sherlock (ouais parce que trois ans de hiatus, c'est assez long quand même et je ne vous cache pas que je savoure la période de non-hiatus). J'ai donc pas spécialement beaucoup avancé depuis la dernière fois (bon, j'ai corrigé tout ce qui devait être corrigé et presque terminé un chapitre et c'est pas si mal que ça).

Nouveau chapitre à part tout ça ! Un petit de transition, mais où il se passe quand même pas mal de trucs du canon (merci Jo). Je l'aime bien (spéciale dédicace à Judy dans celui-ci, qui livre sans doute ses meilleures répliques à mon goût 3).

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Black Sunset

Première Partie : Stars.

 **Chapitre 28**

 _« And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
_

 _And you caused it. »_

(Youth - Daughter)

* * *

 **Lundi 6 Juillet 1981, Appartement de Benjy Fenwick, Londres.**

L'immeuble se situait en banlieue sud de Londres, perdu au milieu de cinq autres parfaitement identiques, et chaque tour comptait plus d'une dizaine d'étages chacune. Tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, Sirius avait craint de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait – la trace d'un appartement qui aurait explosé près de dix jours plus tôt – mais personne ne pouvait manquer l'endroit.

Un immense trou défigurait l'un des immeubles au niveau du quatrième étage, et une collection de barrières empêchait les curieux et les imprudents de s'approcher de la pile de gravas au sol. Sirius déposa sa moto à bonne distance et fit le tour du bâtiment pour trouver une entrée discrète. Il n'y avait malheureusement qu'une seule porte et très peu de chance pour qu'il passe inaperçu.

\- Vous êtes perdu, jeune homme ?

Il tourna sur lui-même : une dame âgée était accoudée à sa fenêtre, sans qu'il ne sache si elle surveillait les environs ou profitait du timide soleil malgré le début de l'été.

\- J'ai vu le trou depuis la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une explosion de gaz d'après la police, mais l'immeuble est pour ainsi dire neuf. Je pense que c'était un attentat.

Sirius leva les yeux vers les étages. Il en était presque certain lui aussi. Benjy Fenwick n'avait pas donné signé de vie depuis presque deux semaines – un délai bien trop long pour l'Ordre du Phénix – et il s'était porté volontaire pour mener des recherches. Benjy était un chic type.

Comme personne ne savait vraiment où il vivait – parce que les règles de prudence élémentaire voulait qu'on ne communique pas son adresse précise par les temps qui couraient –, que _La Gazette_ n'avait rien voulu lui dire – parce qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille et qu'il avait un jour mis un coup de tête à un journaliste peu de temps après sa sortie de Pouldard –, que les Aurors, les Brigadiers et les Tireurs d'Elite étaient déjà débordés – Maugrey lui avait assuré qu'il ne pouvait mettre personne sur la disparition de Benjy, qui ne faisait qu'allonger la longue liste de disparus depuis le début de la guerre –, Sirius s'en était remis aux moldus.

Après avoir visité les morgues et les hôpitaux, il avait fait une liste des endroits où il s'était passé quelque chose de suspect, et se rendait sur place.

\- Il y a eu des blessés ?

\- La police n'a pas trouvé de corps... Avec un peu de chance, le gamin qui vivait là-haut n'était pas chez lui... Mais si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a tout fait sauter.

Sirius dévisagea son interlocutrice, un mauvais pressentiment au cœur.

\- Le gamin ? Vous connaissez son nom ?

\- T'es bien curieux pour un gars qui a juste vu un trou depuis la rue. T'es journaliste, c'est ça ?

\- Non !

\- Un terroriste alors ?!

Sirius faillit lever les yeux au ciel avant d'opter pour une autre solution. Il cherchait Benjy depuis plus de cinq jours, et ni lui, ni Madelyn McGonagall, ni Peter n'avaient rien trouvé.

Il écarta les pans de sa veste de cuir, découvrant la crosse de son arme à feu qui accompagnait chaque sortie dans le monde moldu.

\- Peut-être bien... Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il vous arrive la même chose, si ?

La vieille dame pâlit dangereusement.

\- Je vais appeler la police !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu en auras le temps, Mamie. Pousse-toi !

La grand-mère eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha, puis un cri lui échappa quand il enjamba la fenêtre, se dépêchant de fermer les battants et de jeter un discret sortilège pour insonoriser la pièce.

\- Alors, le nom du gamin qui vivait là haut ?

Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés et ses mains cramponnées au dossier d'une chaise, comme si elle pouvait la protéger. Toutefois, elle ne semblait pas décidée à lui répondre. Il sortit l'arme et la pointa dans sa direction.

\- Je vais pas y passer la journée. Si je n'ai pas de réponse à trois, je te tire dans le genou.

Il avait entendu ça dans un film que Judy avait absolument voulu aller voir, et s'il se souvenait bien, la menace avait fait son petit effet.

\- Fenwick. Il s'appelle Fenwick.

Sirius cracha un juron, avant de se frotter le front. Vu l'état de l'appartement, il y avait très peu de chances pour que son ancien partenaire en ait réchappé. S'il avait pu s'enfuir, il aurait déjà donné signe de vie depuis longtemps. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, juste au cas où, pour être sûr...

Il devait bien ça à l'ancien Serdaigle.

\- Pitié, laissez-moi partir...

Le gémissement de la vieille femme le ramena à la réalité. Il sortit sa baguette discrètement et lui lança un léger _Stupéfix,_ tendant le bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'affale sur la table. Le temps que le sortilège se dissipe, il serait loin.

Sirius déposa la vieille dame sur le sol, puis quitta l'appartement par la porte d'entrée. Il erra dans le large hall un moment avant de trouver l'ascenseur. Il craignit d'avoir des difficultés à trouver l'appartement de Benjy au milieu des nombreuses portes alignées dans le couloir, avant d'en repérer une décorée de ces bandes jaunes qui fleurissaient dans les rues après chaque attentat.

La porte était bien entendue fermée, mais rien qu'un _Alohomora_ ne puisse contourner.

A l'intérieur, l'appartement n'était plus qu'un ramassis de débris qui s'ouvrait étrangement sur le ciel. Des câbles électriques pendaient un peu partout, les tuyaux dépassaient du sol, et il pouvait apercevoir le logement du dessus à certains endroits. Les meubles avaient été projetés contre les murs et gisaient en tas informes, sans qu'il ne réussisse à les imaginer entiers.

Sirius s'engagea avec prudence, testant le sol à chaque pas. Il n'y avait que trois pièces : une chambre, une cuisine ouverte sur un salon et une salle de bains. Il ne trouva aucun signe de Benjy ou d'un corps nulle part, mais il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour que le jeune homme s'en soit sorti. Les Mangemorts étaient passés par là, il pouvait sentir la Magie Noire qui avait provoqué l'explosion... Il ne s'éternisa pas. Il devait rentrer et prévenir Maugrey de venir inspecter les lieux avec quelques uns de ses Aurors, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour trouver des preuves qui pourraient les guider jusqu'aux coupables.

…

 **Mardi 7 Juillet 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre**.

La légère contraction lui fit perdre le fil du rapport de Bartémius Croupton. Bellatrix passa une main sur son ventre, cherchant à apaiser sa fille par ce simple geste, sans être vraiment sûre que le fœtus ressentait quelque chose quand elle faisait cela.

La première contraction s'était faite ressentir à son retour du Manoir Black. Elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue liée au transport par cheminée, sauf que le phénomène s'était reproduit, suffisamment de fois pour qu'elle craigne pour la vie de son enfant. Elle avait fait appeler le Gynécomage de toute urgence et ce dernier lui avait imposé du repos.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sans que les potions ne changent grand chose à sa condition. Tandis qu'elle était tenue de ne pas quitter son lit, le Maître avait continué à faire avancer leur Cause. Bellatrix avait appris par Rolf qu' _Il_ comptait mettre l'Ordre à genoux en se débarrassant un à un de ses membres. Bartémius avait été celui chargé de tuer Benjy Fenwick, ce qui constituait une véritable reconnaissance pour le jeune Mangemort. Bellatrix s'était promis de lui rappeler qui lui avait permis de progresser aussi vite dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts, mais le jeune homme avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas se montrer ingrat.

A sa requête, il venait lui faire un compte rendu des réunions importantes pendant que Rodolphus était au travail. Elle le soupçonnait depuis longtemps de ne pas tout lui dire quand il rentrait d'une entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

Rolf pensait qu'elle devait se consacrer toute entière à sa grossesse et laisser la guerre se jouer sans elle le temps que leur fille arrive.

Bellatrix n'était pas de cet avis. Elle avait trop travaillé pour obtenir le rang qui était le sien pour tout laisser tomber maintenant. Certes, elle ne pouvait plus assister aux réunions ni aux attaques, mais elle tenait à rester informée de tout ce qui était entrepris pour gagner la guerre.

\- Ma Lady, tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme, avant de lui adresser un regard sombre en guise d'avertissement. Bartémius lui était assez loyal pour s'inquiéter sincèrement, mais il restait un homme, et Bellatrix était définitivement agacée qu'on pense la protéger – de Salazar savait quoi – en la ménageant. Le jeune homme baissa la tête en signe de soumission et elle reprit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Que sais-tu de la prochaine offensive contre l'Ordre ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de porter nos efforts contre les McKinnon. La deuxième fille, Mackenzie, a été recrutée par les Aurors, ce qui signifie qu'elle aussi va aller grossir les rangs de Dumbledore.

\- Il faudra frapper avant la prochaine rentrée pour s'assurer que les deux derniers ne puissent jamais suivre les traces de leurs aînés...

\- L'attaque est prévue d'ici la fin du mois, ma Lady.

\- Qui en sera le stratège ?

\- Le Maître lui-même. Il a décidé de se déplacer pour l'Ordre désormais. Pour dissuader d'autres personnes de rejoindre Dumbledore.

Bellatrix n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de la seule raison. L'année qui s'était écoulée, _Il_ l'avait souvent chargée de s'occuper des petits traîtres à la solde de Dumbledore. L'échec de l'attaque sur les Potter – pourtant une occasion unique de se débarrasser du couple et de leur bâtard – lui avait sans doute montré à quel point les autres Mangemorts ne pouvaient rivaliser avec ses talents à elle. Bellatrix savait qu'il avait été obligé de rejoindre les lieux, précédant Dumbledore de quelques minutes et échouant à neutraliser James Potter. Une telle situation ne s'était jamais produite quand elle se chargeait d'exécuter les ennemis à la Cause. Les Bones, les Prewett, Dearborn, Fenwick et même Pettigrow n'avaient pas eu la moindre chance de lui échapper.

\- Qui l'accompagnera ?

\- Toutes les nouvelles recrues. Ils seront mis en binôme avec des Mangemorts expérimentés. Le Maître souhaite tester leurs aptitudes en conditions réelles.

\- Pettigrow aussi ?

\- Oui... Il sera avec moi. Il n'est pas l'élève le plus mauvais auquel il m'a été donné l'occasion d'enseigner le Noble Art.

Elle ne put retenir son expression surprise. Pettigrow serait-il donc doué pour quelque chose ?

\- Assure-toi que les McKinnon ne puisse le reconnaître, on ne sait jamais... Mais fais en sorte qu'il s'exerce à la torture sur l'un deux. Marlène si possible. Je veux savoir jusqu'où va sa nouvelle loyauté.

Bartémius inclina la tête docilement.

\- Il en sera fait ainsi, ma Lady. Je me chargerai de lui rappeler ce qu'il a à gagner s'il ne se comporte pas en Mangemort dévoué s'il échoue.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Bartémius.

...

 **Samedi 11 Juillet 1981, QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue**.

Le nouveau quartier général était sous une bouche d'égout et Sirius n'était pas bien sûr de s'être trompé. Il savait que Madelyn McGonagall se chargeait le plus souvent de trouver des lieux sûrs. La jeune femme vivait une vie de fugitive depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée par Nott Sénior et laissée pour morte, ayant promis à son père de se contenter d'un travail de coulisse pour le compte de l'Ordre. Elle savait disparaître et son pragmatisme – trait familial récurrent – ne la laissait reculer devant rien. Les égouts avaient le double avantage d'avoir une infinité d'entrées et de sorties, et d'être le dernier endroit où Voldemort irait les chercher. Sirius se décida donc à terminer sa cigarette avant de donner le mot de passe au rond métallique à ses pieds.

\- Tiens, _on_ est à l'heure, Black ?

Il se raidit et s'obligea à ne pas se saisir de sa baguette magique, au moins au nom de ce que les Maraudeurs avaient pu être.

\- _On_ t'emmerde, Lupin.

Remus lui servit un sourire froid pour toute réponse avant de marmonner le mot de passe – _Madelyn est meilleure que Minerva –_ puis se glissa dans le trou que révéla la bouche d'égout. Sirius jeta sa cigarette à moitié consumée et le suivit.

\- Ne te sens pas obliger de me coller au train.

\- Je ne te colle pas au train. Je me rends à la réunion.

Six mois plus tôt, un tel échange se serait conclu par une plaisanterie de sa part ou un commentaire ironique de Remus, mais Sirius n'était plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait penser du loup-garou. James, Lily et lui avaient à nouveau évoqué le sujet de sa possible trahison quelques jours avant leur installation à Godric's Hollow. Si Remus restait le choix le plus logique devant Peter, James avait refusé de le juger coupable tout de suite malgré l'attaque en Ecosse, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était un idiot aveuglé par sa confiance inébranlable en ses amis. Lily avait alors proposé qu'ils dévoilent seulement à Peter leur nouvelle adresse. Si l'information parvenait à Voldemort, il n'aurait plus qu'un suspect possible, Dumbledore excepté.

Suivant l'itinéraire qu'ils avaient reçu, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une large salle, que quelques sortilèges rendaient presque confortable. Une grande table en bois occupait le plus de place, des bouteilles renfermant de petites flammes apportaient chaleur et lumière. Sirius se figea sur le pas de la porte en découvrant quatre nouveaux visages à travers l'assemblée.

Deux hommes d'une trentaine d'années, l'un métisse et l'autre d'origine indienne, un grand échalas brun qui avait été batteur chez les Serdaigle quand il était en troisième année, et une petite blonde qui aurait pu passer pour la version féminine et plus jeune de Malcolm McKinnon, le frère aîné de Marlène.

\- Messieurs bonsoir, les salua Dumbledore en indiquant les sièges vides près de Peter.

Sirius s'installa à la gauche de son ami tandis que Remus choisissait la place vacante entre Shacklebolt et Emmeline Vance. Il crut que Peter allait lui demander pourquoi Remus faisait bande à part, mais sa mine accablée lui fit comprendre qu'il avait deviné la raison. Sirius serra son épaule avec affection, sachant pertinemment que Peter idéalisait autant que James l'amitié indéfectible des Maraudeurs.

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, lança Dumbledore en se levant. J'aimerais commencer cette réunion par un moment de recueillement... Comme vous le savez tous, Benjy Fenwick a été assassiné par des Mangemorts. Il restera à jamais dans nos mémoires comme un jeune homme courageux et engagé, qui aura donné sa vie dans l'espoir de voir Voldemort perdre. Son sacrifice n'aura pas été vain et je sais que je peux compter sur chacun d'entre vous pour honorer sa mémoire en continuant à vous battre.

Sirius baissa la tête vers ses poings serrés à la mention de l'ancien Serdaigle. Maugrey avait fini par envoyer une équipe de Brigadier dans l'appartement dévasté de Benjy, et ces derniers n'avaient retrouvé qu'un seul doigt, prouvant que le jeune homme avait été réduit en miette par le souffle de l'explosion. Aucun indice n'avait permis de remonter au coupable – les Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous stupides – et il savait bien qu'on n'en saurait jamais plus, à part peut-être en trouvant qui avait vendu Benjy à l'ennemi.

\- Le dévouement de Benjy Fenwick à notre lutte, et surtout les émissions qu'il animait en compagnie de Madelyn, ont suscité la vocation. Je vous présente Jaya Patil, Edric Walis, Sturgis Podmore et Mackenzie McKinnon.

Sirius glissa un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Mackenzie quand il croisa son regard : entourée de ses aînés, elle semblait la plus petite et la plus fragile de l'Ordre, mais s'il avait appris une chose de la famille McKinnon, c'était qu'ils étaient tous de farouches combattants et des Aurors émérites. Voldemort avait toutes les raisons de craindre les héritiers de cette grande famille, parce qu'au rythme où allaient les choses, Meredith et Myron ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre Malcolm, Maxwell, Marlène et Mackenzie dans leurs rangs.

La réunion commença réellement ensuite et Sirius n'apprit pas grand chose de plus. Maugrey leur fit part de ses inquiétudes quant à l'imminence d'une attaque. Voldemort n'avait pas lancé d'action d'envergure depuis Édimbourg, soit trois mois plus tôt, et le calme précédait toujours les pires atrocités. Les Mangemorts notoires courraient toujours dans la nature, les Aurors se retrouvant incapables d'amasser des preuves solides contre eux, et le Ministère était encore gangrené par des hommes acquis à la cause de Voldemort. Les loup-garous refusaient de se joindre à l'Ordre, malgré tous les efforts de Remus. Les morts de l'Ordre exceptés, la guerre était dans un étrange statu quo qui ressemblait à ce qui avait précédé la Guerre des Géants l'année passée.

A la fin de la réunion, Dumbledore lui fit signe d'approcher, et il craignit une seconde de recevoir une énième leçon de moral.

\- Je suis passé voir James et Lily cette semaine.

\- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tu as fait un très bon choix, Sirius.

Il lui dédia un sourire froid, assorti à un regard polaire qui aurait ravi Walburga. Bien sûr que Godric's Hollow était un bon choix, particulièrement au goût de Dumbledore puisqu'il y avait vécu, et qu'il y avait tout un tas d'amis qui seraient ravis de garder un œil sur les Potter. Mais entre ça ou Pré-au-Lard, il avait préféré une ville plus proche de Londres.

\- Je crois me souvenir que tu avais des bases en français ?

\- Quand j'avais onze ans. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je me suis efforcé d'oublier tout ce que les Black m'ont un jour appris.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge tandis que Maugrey grognait à ses côtés.

\- J'ai des contacts en France qui seraient prêts à nous aider. Je leur ai promis de leur envoyer quelqu'un pour les convaincre de notre sérieux. J'ai pensé que...

\- Je ferais un bon candidat étant donné que je deviens gênant ces derniers temps ? Désolé, mais je vais devoir dire non. A cette mission et à celles des prochaines semaines. Je dois m'assurer que l'arrivée du prochain Black sur cette Terre soit une parfaite réussite. Bonne soirée Messieurs.

Il quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière, ni une parole pour Remus.

...

 **Jeudi 16 Juillet 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Un soleil de saison illuminait la plus grande avenue commerçante entièrement dédiée à la sorcellerie d'Angleterre, quelques passants allaient et venaient d'une boutique à une autre, et de nombreuses voix d'enfants terminaient de donner l'illusion que la guerre était terminée.

Sirius savait pertinemment que tout cela n'était qu'un leurre – des Détraqueurs pouvaient surgir à n'importe quel moment, l'hiver et la mort dans leur sillage et les Mangemorts aimaient particulièrement frapper d'une attaque surprise le Chemin de Traverse – mais ce semblant de normalité l'aidait à tenir le coup quand la lutte se faisait plus difficile. Il savait que c'était pour cette vie-là qu'il se battait.

Installé à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, il terminait sa coupe _Mystère,_ une composition originale d'autant plus délicieuse qu'il n'aurait pas à la payer, ayant découvert tous les arômes mis en jeu ce mois-ci. L'éducation des Black avait été particulièrement rasoir, jusqu'à ce que son Oncle Alphard ne décide de dégrossir son palais. Ce savoir n'était pas très souvent utile – sauf le jour de la Saint Valentin à Poudlard quand il lui fallait déterminer si, oui ou non, les boîtes de chocolat étaient empoisonnées – mais il se faisait un honneur de le mettre à profit pour agacer le glacier, en souvenir des nombreuses fois où il était venu ici avec son Oncle.

Un bruit métallique lui fit tourner la tête et il retint un sourire en voyant Judy remettre la chaise que son ventre trop rond venait de percuter. Ayant entamer son dernier mois de grossesse – Merlin, les huit qui l'avaient précédés étaient passés à toute vitesse, et Sirius évitait de trop penser à cette échéance qui se rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus – Judy subissait tout un tas de désagréments – mal de dos, difficultés à dormir, besoin d'aller aux toilettes plusieurs fois par heure – qui avaient tendance à accentuer sa ressemblance avec son ours de père.

Lily lui avait toutefois fait promettre d'être aux petits soins avec elle jusqu'à l'accouchement... Ne plus partir en mission et rester auprès d'elle s'avérait plus agréable que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Comme si, tout d'un coup, la guerre n'existait plus que pour les autres, et qu'on lui laissait l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale.

Judy retrouva sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement et passa ses jambes sur ses genoux.

\- Alors, tu as décidé ce que tu allais offrir à ton filleul ? demanda-t-elle en lui volant sa cuillère.

\- Un balai pour enfant. James avait eu la même chose à son premier anniversaire et il le considérait comme son porte bonheur...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il n'a pas quitté sa malle pendant sept ans !

Judy éclata de rire et Sirius l'imita. Peter, Remus et lui n'avaient jamais arrêté de charrier James avec ce foutu balai qu'il embrassait avant chaque examen ou chaque match, un rituel devenu de plus en plus théâtral à mesure qu'il vieillissait.

\- On y va alors ? Avant que cette maudite vessie ne me rappelle à l'ordre...

Sirius se leva et salua Florian Fortarôme, avant d'attraper la main de Judy et de la guider en direction du Chaudron Bâveur.

La boutique de Quidditch était l'une des seules à ne pas être complètement vide. Il reconnut des visages familiers à travers les rayons, se souvenant vaguement des premières années qu'ils avaient été à Gryffondor, et du nombre de fois où James avait réussi à le convaincre de les aider à réussir un sortilège en Métamorphose.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il était venu chercher, puisqu'il connaissait le magasin par cœur après y avoir passé des après-midis entiers avec Remus, Peter, James ou Fleamont.

Son excellente journée se transforma subitement en une nettement moins bonne quand ils sortirent de la boutique, et qu'il manqua – de justesse – de percuter Bellatrix Lestrange de plein fouet.

…

 **Jeudi 16 Juillet 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Bellatrix terminait son infusion, savourant encore davantage le soleil sur sa peau et le bruit de la vie autour d'elle. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu quitter le manoir Lestrange, et aussi beau fut-il, elle commençait à s'y sentir comme en prison. Heureusement, Narcissa s'était décidée à la tirer de son isolement en l'obligeant à l'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, arguant qu'une journée entre soeurs était bien connue pour remonter le moral des femmes enceintes. Elles s'étaient rendues dans quelques boutiques de vêtements où Bellatrix avait trouvé de nouvelles robes pour mettre en valeur sa voluptueuse silhouette, ainsi que d'élégantes tenues pour nouveau-né.

Lorsque la fatigue avait déclenché une première contraction, Narcissa lui avait imposée une halte au salon de thé. La discussion légère de sa cadette, le soleil, l'atmosphère décontractée de la rue commerçante avaient emporté ses soucis. Elle était heureuse d'être là où elle était.

\- J'ai besoin de faire un dernier arrêt à la boutique de Quidditch, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller chez _Aphrodite ?_ Cela fait des années que nous n'y avons pas été entre sœurs !

Bellatrix hocha la tête et se surprit à reproduire le sourire de Narcissa.

 _Aphrodite_ était l'endroit rêvé pour se faire faire une beauté. Des coiffeurs, des maquilleurs et des masseurs se pliaient en quatre pour rendre les femmes aussi belles qu'elles le méritaient. C'était en tous cas sur cette idée que la réputation de l'établissement s'était construite. Bellatrix se souvenait avoir été une fidèle cliente dans ses plus jeunes années, avant qu'Androméda ne trahisse et que la guerre l'appel à son destin.

Narcissa se leva pour payer leur consommation et elles remontèrent la rue en direction du Chaudron Baveur, bras dessous, bras dessus, comme si elles étaient encore les petites filles Black qui accompagnaient Druella à chacune de ses sorties.

\- Je dois racheter un Vif D'Or à Draco. A force de s'amuser avec, le sien a les ailes tordues et le jeu n'est plus assez stimulant... Lucius espère qu'il fera un bon Attrapeur.

\- Il a toutes les raisons d'y parvenir. Regulus était un très bon joueur. N'a-t-il pas permis à Serpentard de gagner la Coupe lors de sa septième année ?

\- Il me semble que Walburga a évoqué une telle histoire... Au moins une dizaine de fois !

L'éclat de rire qui ponctua la remarque moqueuse de Narcissa était communicatif et elles ne réalisèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas seules au monde lorsqu'un jeune homme manqua de les percuter de plein fouet.

...

 **Jeudi 16 Juillet 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Passée la stupeur de tomber nez à nez avec une Bellatrix Lestrange souriante et particulièrement enceinte, le premier réflexe de Sirius fut de se placer entre sa cousine et Judy, tandis que sa main se refermait sur sa baguette.

Bellatrix perdit son sourire en le reconnaissant, retrouvant cette expression à la fois dure et froide qui la faisait tant ressembler à Walburga. Par réflexe, Sirius laissa un sourire insolent étirer ses lèvres quand elle posa son regard sombre sur lui. Il dut toutefois faire appel à tout son sang froid quand elle eut une moue dégoûtée à l'intention de Judy.

\- Et tu as été assez stupide pour l'engrosser, cracha-t-elle.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, Bellatrix. Qui doit-on féliciter pour ce crime contre l'humanité ? Rodolphus, Rabastan ou Voldemort ?

Judy laissa échapper un ricanement derrière lui, coupant Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne réplique avec fureur, sûrement pour le maudire d'avoir osé prononcer le nom de son Maître.

\- Ça ne peut pas être Voldemort, Sirius ! Un tel homme agissant comme il le fait ? Je pense depuis longtemps que c'est pour compenser quelque chose... Est-il impuissant ou juste... mal équipé ?

La réaction de Bellatrix dépassa tout ce que Sirius aurait pu rêver de provoquer. Elle blanchit, puis devint écarlate, avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer vers Judy. Les étincelles qui s'échappaient de l'artefact étaient un mauvais présage et il aurait aimé reculer d'un pas. L'expression farouche de Judy lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Bellatrix ? M'attaquer ? En public ? Tu es plus maligne que ça !

…

 **Jeudi 16 Juillet 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

Venant de la part des rebelles qui faisaient partis de l'Ordre du Phénix, Bellatrix était habituée à deux réactions : une haine farouche, doublée d'un défi condescendant, ou une terreur difficilement maîtrisée.

La dernière personne à l'avoir fixée avec du _dégoût_ était Androméda, juste avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement sa vie.

Malgré la fureur qui faisait battre follement son sang dans ses oreilles, son instinct lui souffla que la Sang-de-Bourbe dont s'était entiché Sirius était faite d'un bois nouveau.

Comme pour lui prouver qu'elle avait deviné juste, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, les bras croisées au sommet de son ventre démesuré, et un sourire étrangement tordu sur ses lèvres.

A cet instant, Bellatrix désirait – plus que tout au monde – lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra,_ seulement elle n'était pas aussi stupide qu'un Gryffondor pour se laisser dominer par ses pulsions. Si elle se livrait à une telle attaque à visage découvert, tous les appuis du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourraient pas lui faire éviter Azkaban.

\- Je te retrouverai, siffla-t-elle, verrouillant son regard dans le sien. Et je te tuerai. En prenant tout mon temps.

\- C'est ça, ironisa-t-elle, personne n'est pressé.

Bellatrix était à deux doigts de lui lancer un maléfice qui laisserait une longue coupure sur son visage, quand une contraction la rappela à l'ordre.  
Les Gynécomages avaient été formels. Elle devait éviter toute contrariété et toute fatigue si elle voulait mener sa grossesse à son terme.  
Par réflexe, sa main libre se serra sur son ventre, et son instant de faiblesse n'échappa à personne.

\- Ah, le petit monstre donne des signes de faiblesse ? remarqua Sirius d'une voix glaciale tout en attirant sa Sang-de-Bourbe à ses côtés. A sa place, moi aussi je ferais l'impossible pour m'assurer de ne pas voir le jour. Plutôt mourir que t'avoir pour mère, Bellatrix.

\- Sirius !

Le ton scandalisé de Narcissa ne servit qu'à étirer davantage son sourire insolent, puis il se fendit d'une fausse révérence.

\- Je vais devoir écourter cette touchante réunion de famille. Rassurez-vous, je passerais votre amour inconditionnel à Andy, même si elle sera inconsolable d'apprendre qu'elle a loupé une telle occasion !

Bellatrix les fixa tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient d'un pas léger. Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans le Chaudron Baveur, Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de la Sang-de-Bourbe et elle jura qu'ils éclataient de rire à l'unisson.

Une nouvelle contraction la ramena à la réalité et elle se força à oublier cet incident, repoussant les souvenirs dans un coin de son cerveau, se promettant de la tuer _elle,_ Sirius et le petit bâtard qui naîtrait sous peu. Elle ne pouvait pas se nourrir de haine maintenant, pas tant que sa fille était encore cruellement fragile.

\- Rentrons Bella, souffla Narcissa en posant une main apaisante sur le bras qui tenait sa baguette.

…

 **Dimanche 19 Juillet 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius déposait un plat rempli de toasts sur la table basse du salon quand le hibou qui distribuait _La Gazette_ frappa plusieurs coups à la fenêtre de sa cuisine, l'obligeant à différer le début de son petit-déjeuner.

\- Maudit pigeon, grogna-t-il, déposant cinq Noises dans la petite sacoche.

La Chouette Effraie eut un cris outré et s'envola aussitôt son paiement reçu. Machinalement, Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à la une du journal.

 _ **La Famille McKinnon décimée dans un incendie.**_

\- Putain de bordel de merde !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Judy depuis le salon.

Il ne lui répondit pas, ses yeux parcourant déjà le début de l'article.

 _La nuit dernière, un incendie ravageur s'est déclaré au domicile de Marius et Audrey McKinnon. Lorsque les Brigadiers sont arrivés sur place, aux alentours de minuit, le bâtiment était déjà trop endommagé pour être sauvé et les flammes n'ont été maîtrisées que plusieurs heures plus tard. L'origine magique ou non de cette catastrophe n'est pas encore déterminée, mais les Aurors se sont saisis de l'enquête. D'après les dernières déclarations, aucun membre de la famille – qui comptait huit personnes au total, dont deux enfants encore scolarisés à Poudlard – n'aurait survécu à ce drame._

 _Article complet en page 4._

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de l'Oncle Alphard, peinant à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Les McKinnon ne pouvaient pas avoir été tués par un banal incendie, pas quand les trois aînés étaient Aurors, leur père un Tireur d'Elite et leur mère une Médicomage renommée.

\- Sirius ?

Judy appuya sa question d'une main sur sa cuisse et il lui tendit le journal, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il avait envie de croire que les McKinnons s'étaient échappés, mais il savait que les Aurors ne se résignaient pas facilement à accepter la mort d'un des leurs. Ils devaient avoir des certitudes pour en faire part à la presse aussi tôt.

\- C'est horrible, souffla Judy. Tu les connaissais ?

Il s'obligea à se redresser, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre... Pas encore.

\- Les McKinnon étaient des amis des Potter. Euphémia les invitait au moins une fois chaque été. Les quatre aînés étaient dans l'Ordre. Mackenzie venait de nous rejoindre. Elle avait dix-huit ans...

Judy secoua la tête et posa son regard sur le journal.

\- Ce n'est pas un accident, pas vrai ?

Sirius soupira. Les incendies étaient extrêmement rares dans le monde sorcier. L'habitude des moldus à les brûler sur des bûchers leur avaient appris à protéger leur maison d'une telle éventualité. Quand bien même un incendie se déclarait, n'importe qui était à même de le maîtriser ou au moins de s'échapper. Les seules flammes qui pouvaient détruire une maison entière et piéger ses occupants étaient celles créées par un _Feudeymon,_ un des sorts noirs favoris des Mangemorts lors des attaques... Mais là encore, un tel incendie n'aurait pas pu coûter la vie à deux Aurors aguerris tels que Malcolm et Maxwell.

\- Je suppose que Voldemort voulait leur tête...

Il garda pour lui que ces derniers temps, leur monomaniaque national réclamait la tête de chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Au fond, les McKinnon ne faisaient qu'allonger la liste des membres de l'Ordre tombés au combat. Il savait qu'il pouvait être le prochain. Ou Peter, ou James, ou Lily. Judy n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ça maintenant. James lui avait fait la leçon : il n'y avait que le bébé qui comptait pour les semaines à venir. Pas de guerre, pas d'Ordre du Phénix et pas de Mangemorts.

Savoir qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour venger Marlène, Myron ou Meredith – qui n'avaient rien fait à Voldemort – ne fit que nourrir la haine qu'il portait aux Mangemorts et à leur chef. Comment un être humain pouvait-il soutenir une cause pareille ? Comment...

Comment un des leurs avait-il pu vendre les McKinnon à Voldemort ?

La haine se mua en colère et il ferma les yeux et les poings pour ne pas imploser. L'espion devait porter le sang des McKinnons sur ses mains. Voldemort n'avait pas pu retrouver leur trace aussi facilement.

Il devenait plus qu'urgent de débusquer le salopard qui était en train de les tuer de l'intérieur.

\- Sirius, on peut rester encore quelques jours si tu veux...

Il croisa le regard de Judy et y trouva une compassion sincère, mais Lily lui avait fait promettre de quitter le Royaume-Uni avant le 20 Juillet, _parce que James pouvait très bien se tromper et le bébé pouvait très bien arriver en avance... Et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si ça arrivait, hein ?_

\- Et prendre le risque que tu accouches dans le salon ? Je ne veux pas avoir des problèmes avec ton père et ton oncle.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il inspira profondément.

\- Je suis en colère contre ceux qui ont fait ça, et je suis en colère parce qu'ils ont tué des gens vraiment bien. Marlène m'a sûrement sauvé la vie une dizaine de fois l'été dernier... Mais je leur ferais payer plus tard, ok ? On ne change rien. On part aujourd'hui. Et je ne reviens pas tant que le bébé n'est pas là.

* * *

Je crois que c'est l'un de mes chapitres les plus meurtriers depuis le carnage chez les Bones et je tiens à préciser que c'est la faute à Rowling à 100% (et je suis tellement triste de me séparer de Marlène, bouhouhou).

Allez, en attendant le prochain chapitre, j'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :

 **\- Sirius tout en subtilité tout au long du chapitre (AU SECOURS!)**

 **\- Judy, sa langue acérée et son côté Gryffondor qui ressort sans prévenir.**

 **\- Peter-le-connard.**

A moins que vous soyez plus inspirer par Remus et Sirius (deux ânes ceux-là ils me fatiguent) ou le degré de haine de Trixie pour Judy, allez-y !

Je vous dis à dans trois semaines.

D'ici là, bonne galette des rois:)

 _Mis en ligne le 07/01/2017_


	30. Stars: Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 1 :** _Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur. Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hello ! Merci pour te review ! J'espère que tu as bien profité de l'épiphanie ^^ Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la confrontation entre Trixie et Judy ^^ (j'adore cette réplique aussi:)). Sirius est clairement la victime d'un concourt de circonstances qui laissent effectivement planer le doute. Le pauvre bichon, toutes ces années passées à se révolter contre sa famille et il est précipité à Azkaban quand même (sa vie est une tragédie grecque à ce mec #ChouchouForEver).

 **mh :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le dernier était un peu court, je te l'accorde (chapitre de transition oblige, j'ai souvent un peu moins d'idées ^^). Je pense que celui-ci devrait rattraper le coup;) La soif de vengeance de Trixie est effectivement à prendre en considération (Judy aurait pu être pire, mais Judy n'est pas une foutue Gryffondor. On ne provoque pas un duel quand on est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux ^^). Je te laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Eve et Zod'a, Lola** et **mh,** pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori:) **Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir XD**

Salut la compagnie ! Alors, ça va bien ou quoi ?

Personnellement, je crois qu'un pseudo rhume (pitié, pas la grippe) a pris en otage mon système immunitaire mais je vaincrais !

A part ça ? Bon, j'avoue, pas grand chose, sinon que j'ai terminé un chapitre de plus (le 9ème de la partie III) et que j'ai commencé le 10ème, ce qui est pas si mal que ça quand même ^^ Je vais essayer de le boucler avant de partir en vacances (possiblement sans internet, possiblement je posterais le prochain chapitre en retard:s)

Allez, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Il fait partie de ceux que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, mais dont le rendu final me rend quand même bien fière, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira;)

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie I : Stars.

 **Chapitre 30**

* * *

 _« If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

 _[...]_

 _Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground »_

 _(Howl – Florence and the Machine)_

* * *

 **Mercredi 5 Août 1981,** **La Colline, Rowlfer, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le matin.

Lorsque Judy les avait rejoints, Burt, Grant et lui, pour le petit-déjeuner, elle arborait une paire de cernes effrayantes et une expression dure, signe qu'elle n'avait pas autant dormi qu'elle essayait de leur faire croire. Elle avait à peine grignoté un toast et avalé un demi-verre de jus de fruits. Quand il avait essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas, Judy s'était contentée de lui dire qu'elle avait mal dormi, entre son ventre encombrant et la chaleur étouffante de ces derniers jours.

La journée s'était alors déroulée, semblable à celles qui s'étaient succédées depuis son arrivée. Habitué à courir aux quatre coins de Londres, voire de l'Angleterre, après des Mangemorts, Sirius avait tout le mal du monde à ne rien faire. Sa principale occupation consistait à regarder la télévision moldue, à lire certains des livres de Judy sur les bébés, et à s'assurer que sa petite-amie reste allongée sur sa chaise longue, ce qui n'en finissait pas de la faire râler. Qu'importe que le médicomage moldu lui ait conseillé de prendre le plus de repos possible, qu'importe qu'elle puisse très bien accoucher à tout moment, Judy semblait décidée à ne rien changer dans ses habitudes, à commencer par son bricolage sur la moto d'une énième connaissance.

La veille encore, il avait dû la menacer de l'attacher pour être certain qu'elle reste tranquille, et Burt lui avait promis une leçon de morale interminable s'il la voyait debout.

La journée s'était donc étirée, d'autant plus lentement que Judy ne devait pas avoir prononcé plus d'une dizaine de phrases, une expression hargneuse sur le visage qui accentuait sa ressemblance avec son père. Burt venait de commencer à s'affairer dans la cuisine quand Judy laissa échapper une légère plainte. Sirius releva les yeux de son livre pour la trouver livide, les mains cramponnées sur son ventre.

Il fut à côté d'elle en deux enjambées.

\- Jud', ça va pas ?

Elle serra les dents et lui lança un regard sauvage.

\- Ça va passer.

Il haussa les sourcils, avant de soupirer face à sa mine butée.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu as des contractions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, se surprenant lui-même de son sang-froid.

Judy soutint son regard insistant pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

\- Depuis le début de l'après-midi...

\- Quoi ?! Judy ! Tu pourrais très bien accoucher au milieu du jardin maintenant !

Elle ne répondit pas, ses lèvres serrées en une fine ligne et ses yeux vissés au sol. Sirius ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu comme ça. Il s'installa sur le bord de sa chaise longue et l'obligea à croiser son regard.

\- Un problème, Adler ?

Sa respiration s'accéléra nettement et elle ferma les yeux, sûrement pour reprendre le contrôle, et il comprit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas quand les premières larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les effaça d'un baiser et l'attira contre lui, lui offrant l'opportunité d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

\- Sirius... Je crois que j'ai peur.

\- Ça va bien se passer, Jud', souffla-t-il.

Elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt, étouffa un sanglot et il réalisa qu'elle venait sans doute d'avoir une contraction.

\- J'ai mal.

\- On va y aller.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Grant, qui les observait depuis le pas de porte. L'homme fronça les sourcils et Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Burt ! Va ouvrir la voiture ! Black, la valise !

Sirius libéra Judy et se précipita vers la caravane, récupérant l'imposante valise qui trônait dans le salon depuis plus de deux semaines. Dehors, Grant avant soulevé sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmenait en direction du large pick-up, sourd à ses demandes de la reposer parce _qu'elle pouvait marcher !_

Ils furent prêts à partir en moins de cinq minutes.

…

 **Mercredi 5 Août 1981,** **St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius mit plusieurs minutes à trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards, à l'arrière de l'hôpital. Il souffla une fois de plus pour gérer le stress qu'il sentait monter en lui à chaque fois qu'une seule de ses pensées se perdait sur ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Judy était en plein travail, le bébé allait arriver dans quelques heures et il serait peut-être père avant le coucher du soleil.

Lui, Sirius Black, était sur le point de devenir père.

Il secoua la tête et préféra allumer une cigarette, avant de sortir le miroir à double sens qu'il avait bien pris soin d'emporter avec lui, au risque de recevoir non moins qu'une abominable beuglante de la part de James, et très probablement une de Lily aussi.

\- James Potter, dit-il après avoir aspiré une bouffée de tabac.

Ça ne valait pas une gorgée de Whisky-Pur-Feu, mais il devrait s'en contenter.

Le visage de son frère apparut presque aussitôt, signe que James devait attendre son appel.

\- _Oula, vue ta tête, tu es à l'hôpital._

Il grimaça, ce qui tira un sourire compatissant à son frère, avant que Lily ne lui prenne le miroir des mains.

- _Judy va bien, Sirius ?_

 _-_ Je sais pas trop. Je me suis fait jeter dehors pour l'examen du père Dural.

Lily le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- _Le père Dural ?_

\- J'en sais rien moi, Lily ! L'infirmière a dit que le père Dural allait venir et que je devais partir. J'y comprends rien à leur jargon ici !

Lily fronça les sourcils, puis sembla retenir un éclat de rire.

\- _Ce n'est pas la péridurale, plutôt ?_

\- Si voilà, c'est ça ! C'est quoi ?

Le visage de Lily disparut, remplacé par celui de James, et il n'entendit que le rire lointain de la jeune femme.

\- _C'est une anesthésie du bas du corps,_ récita Cornedrue _. C'est pour atténuer la douleur. Ça veut aussi dire que le bébé ne devrait plus tarder. Ça va aller, Pat' ?_

Sirius hocha la tête mécaniquement. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir expulser un être humain de son propre corps après avoir souffert toute une journée. Le pire qu'il pourrait lui arriver était de tourner de l'oeil... Et il était bien décidé à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

\- _Bon, Judy devrait se sentir un peu mieux avec la péridurale. Elle risque peut-être de te menacer des pires atrocités mais je suis sûr que je t'aurais déjà promis pire. Et elle va avoir mal et tu vas te sentir impuissant... mais je suppose que tu es aussi habitué à ça donc..._

Sirius lui dédia son meilleur regard noir et faillit bien ranger le miroir dans sa poche pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

\- _Arrêtes de l'embêter, James_ , intervint Lily en réapparaissant. _Chaton, tu la soutiens d'accord ? C'est le principal. Les moldus vont s'occuper de l'accouchement et tout va bien se passer. Le bébé se présente la tête la première ?_

\- Oui. C'est une bonne chose, vrai ?

\- _C'est parfait même. Ça va bien se passer, ok ?_

Sirius puisa de la confiance dans le regard vert de Lily, et lui rendit son sourire rassurant.

\- _Tu nous tiens au courant, hein ?_ reprit James. _J'ai déjà gagné mon pari, mais je veux savoir à quel point j'ai vu juste._

\- Judy ne va pas retenir le bébé juste pour te faire plaisir.

\- _On est déjà presque demain ici, Pat'._

Il termina sa cigarette dans une dernière longue bouffée, son regard rivé dans celui de son frère. James avait beau se moquer de lui, il savait depuis longtemps que c'était sa façon de lui remonter le moral. A cet instant précis, il n'en menait pas large – s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était même terrifié par ce que les heures à venir lui réservaient – mais savoir que son meilleur ami surveillait ses arrières était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- _A plus tard Sirius. Et bon courage à Judy._

Lily termina la conversation avec un dernier clin d'oeil et il ramassa son miroir dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il lui fallut encore une bonne minute avant de reprendre la direction de la chambre de Judy.

…

Sirius frappa deux coups légers sur la porte puis se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il en croisant le regard de Judy.

Il lui trouva le visage plus détendu que lorsqu'il était sorti, mais la douleur avait creusé ses traits et il commença à se sentir coupable d'être en partie responsable de son état.

\- Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et serra la main qu'il tenait.

\- La péridurale est magique.

\- Lily te souhaite bon courage.

Elle eut un sourire, qui se transforma rapidement en grimace.

\- Le plus dur est à venir...

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, son regard plongé dans le sien. Sirius la connaissait assez pour deviner qu'elle était fatiguée – ses yeux étaient bien trop rouges – mais il y avait autre chose dans le bleu de son regard. Une ombre qu'il n'avait que très rarement deviné, tant Judy se plaisait à toujours affronter ses propres démons, son sourire tordu sur les lèvres.

A cet instant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à donner la vie, elle était terrifiée.

D'un geste de baguette, il élargit légèrement le lit où elle était installée, envoyant au diable le Code International du Secret Magique, puis se glissa à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassant sa tempe délicatement.

Judy se nicha un peu plus contre lui avec un soupir de contentement.

\- Merci.

\- Je suis ton oreiller officiel, tu as oublié ?

Elle eut un petit rire qui lui tira un sourire satisfait, content de réussir à lui remonter le moral malgré tout.

Une nouvelle paire d'heures s'écoula lentement, ponctuée par la visite de la _Sage-Femme_ qui s'occupait de Judy – une petite brune dynamique aux cheveux courts et au sourire franc qui échangea plusieurs plaisanteries avec eux à chaque passage –. Sirius s'appliqua à raccrocher ce qu'il se passait avec les bouquins qu'il avait lu, se maudissant d'avoir porté plus d'attention aux chapitres traitant des nouveau-nés que de l'accouchement en lui-même.

Il comprit deux choses : il fallait attendre que le col de l'utérus soit complètement dilaté – ce qui avait l'air de prendre le plus de temps – et plus le moment de la naissance se rapprochait, plus Judy serrait sa main fort et souvent.

Quand il commença à ne plus sentir ses doigts, il se décida à appeler la Sage-Femme... et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

…

 **Jeudi 6 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix courait à travers les couloirs du Manoir Lestrange, un sentiment d'urgence verrouillé au plus profond d'elle. Les pleurs d'un bébé étaient entêtants, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine. Elle ouvrait chaque porte qu'elle croisait, ne découvrant que des pièces aux murs noirs et privées de lumière. Sa course finit par la ramener devant la nursery et elle poussa la porte avec appréhension, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière le panneau de bois.

Les pleurs cessèrent au moment où elle entrait dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le berceau, pour le trouver vide, et la panique monta en elle.

Irrésistible.

\- On dirait que tu es arrivée trop tard, Bellatrix. Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle.

Elle se retourna à la voix familière : Sirius était assis dans le petit fauteuil qu'elle avait installé dans la chambre de sa fille. Il était vêtu de ces affreux vêtements moldus qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un voyou. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il tenait un paquet blanc contre lui. Surprenant son regard, il le tourna vers elle.

L'enfant n'avait rien d'humain. Ses traits étaient déformés, ses mains griffues et sa peau avait une étrange couleur verdâtre. Du sang d'un rouge foncé, presque noir, maculait son crâne et une partie du tissu.

Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri, et il éclata d'un rire froid.

\- Je t'avais prévenue, cousine ! Et il faut croire qu'elle m'a entendu. Plutôt mourir que t'avoir pour mère !

Une puissante douleur au ventre la fit tomber à genoux, une langue de souffrance remonta le long de ses cuisses et elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Le corps rendu poisseux par la sueur, la respiration rapide et sifflante, et sa vue troublée par des larmes qu'elle peinait à contenir, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Je vais te tuer, Sirius, grogna-t-elle en se redressant difficilement.

A ses côtés, le lit était vide. Rodolphus devait déjà être parti à son travail et elle fut soulagée que personne ne soit là pour assister à son moment de faiblesse. Le connaissant, il aurait insisté pour que le Gynécomage l'examine... Quand bien même de tels rêves ne voulaient rien dire et étaient sûrement dus à son corps en plein changement.

Elle se leva et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau à plusieurs reprises, terminant de chasser son mauvais rêve à chaque fois que le liquide glacé entrait en contact avec sa peau.

En se redressant, elle croisa son regard cerclé de rouge et souligné par des cernes.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, souffla-t-elle à son reflet.

Elle suivait tous les conseils de son Gynécomage, prenait plus de repos que nécessaire, évitait de toucher à la magie, Noire ou Blanche, et surveillait si sa fille bougeait bien. Elle amènerait cette grossesse à son terme et sa fille serait en pleine santé.

\- Rien de plus qu'un rêve, marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Elle remarqua alors la légère tâche de sang sur sa chemise de nuit.

…

 **Jeudi 6 Août 1981,** **St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

Sirius n'osait plus bouger.

Nichée contre lui, sa fille était déjà profondément endormie, se remettant de l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre. Il la détailla encore, ne se lassant pas de ses poings fermés, de ses lèvres asymétriques si semblables à celles de Judy, de son petit nez rond et des fines mèches brunes sur le sommet de son crâne. Selon lui, elle était en tout point parfaite et il se sentait immensément fier d'avoir participé à la création de ce petit être humain.

Il effleura sa joue de son pouce, lui tirant un soupir et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- On dirait bien qu'une autre fille t'a tapée dans l'oeil, Black.

Il releva la tête avec un temps de retard et croisa le regard fatigué de Judy. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi exténuée – son teint était atrocement pâle, ses joues semblaient creusées et des cernes violettes s'étaient épanouies sous ses yeux – mais il n'avait sûrement jamais était plus fou d'elle non plus.

Après plus de dix heures à souffrir, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit terrifiée, elle avait été plus courageuse que Godric Gryffondor lui-même durant tout l'accouchement.

\- Tu es censée te reposer, souffla-t-il en réponse.

\- Plus tard... Tu devrais aller chercher mon père et mon oncle. Ils risquent de mettre l'hôpital à feu et à sang.

Il se leva en prenant au moins un millier de précautions et vint déposer sa fille – Merlin, _leur_ fille – dans les bras de Judy, tirant une grimace au nouveau-né.

\- Hey ma puce...

Judy saisit la main droite de la petite, caressant avec affection sa tache de naissance rouge, dont la forme rappelait une étoile. Sirius avait eu un sourire triste en réalisant qu'il avait transmis la marque des Black, avant de se consoler : il avait surtout agrandi la bande de rebelles qu'il formait avec Andy, Tonks et Alphard.

\- Elle est parfaite.

Judy lui sourit largement et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime, déclara-t-il.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire, et il ne s'étonna pas de ressentir comme une brûlure au niveau de ses joues. Il était presque sûr d'avoir passé les deux dernières heures avec un sourire plus ou moins stupide attaché sur son visage. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était rien comparé au puissant bonheur qui semblait faire vibrer son âme et battre son cœur plus fort et plus vite. Il se sentait à sa place, comme si tous les choix qu'il avait faits depuis sa naissance n'avaient eu pour seul but que de le mener à cet instant précis.  
Judy le ramena à la réalité en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

\- Aies pitié des pauvres infirmières au rez-de-chaussée et va les chercher.

Il soupira – si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne se voyait pas quitter cette pièce avant plusieurs jours, peut-être même plusieurs mois – et lui vola un deuxième baiser, avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille, s'attardant une seconde de plus pour inspirer son odeur et la graver dans ses souvenirs.

Elle sentait le savon, le lait et Judy.

Il retrouva difficilement le chemin menant à la salle d'attente, trop déboussolé par ce qui était en train de lui arriver et pas assez concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je vous ai dit que l'accouchement c'était bien passé, oui ou non ?

\- Alors pourquoi je ne peux pas voir ma fille ?!

\- Elle vient de donner la vie ! Vous avez déjà donné la vie, Monsieur? Non ! Elle a le droit de se reposer !

L'infirmière qui était en train de tenir tête à un Grant Adler au visage carmin ne lui arrivait pas à l'épaule, mais Sirius reconnut l'aura de son autorité quand bien même elle lui tournait le dos.

\- Ah! s'écria Burt en le remarquant. Tu en as mis du temps blanc-bec! Ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on attend !

\- J'attendais que Judy se réveille, marmonna-t-il.

\- Ouais... grogna Grant. Alors, fille ou garçon ?

Sirius se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

\- Ca, c'est une surprise.

Il tourna sur ses talons et refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la chambre surmontée du numéro 323.

Grant et Burt ne disaient plus un mot et avaient l'air plus anxieux l'un que l'autre.

Judy s'était redressée sur son lit et tenait leur fille dans le creux de ses bras, de façon à ce que son père et son oncle puisse bien voir le nouveau-né.

\- Je vous présente Maellyn Liberté Black, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius se surprit à bomber le torse de fierté – Merlin, il haïssait son nom mais il ne se lasserait probablement jamais de l'entendre suivre le prénom de sa fille – et se tourna vers sa belle-famille, juste à temps pour voir une larme solitaire échapper à Grant et tendre le bras pour rattraper Burt.

...

 **Jeudi 6 Août 1981,** **St Luke's Magic Hospital, Idaho, Etats-Unis.**

 _\- Félicitations Chaton !_

 _\- Passe-moi le miroir, Lily ! Je veux voir ma filleule !_

Sirius secoua la tête face au manège des Potter et Judy eut un léger rire depuis son lit.

\- Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? releva-t-il.

\- _Parce que je sais que j'ai gagné mon pari ! Tu m'aurais envoyé un Patronus bien plus tôt que ça si je m'étais trompé ! Et puis, Maellyn est définitivement un prénom féminin, Sirius !_

Il grimaça, maudissant son frère de le connaître si bien et de le lui faire remarquer.

\- _Alors ?_

Il se résigna à incliner le miroir vers le berceau où dormait Maellyn.

\- _Elle est magnifique !_ s'extasia Lily. _Judy, tu as fait un excellent travail !_

Sirius s'attendait à un commentaire inspiré de la part de James, qui ne loupait jamais une occasion de la ramener en règle générale, mais seul un reniflement s'échappa du miroir.

\- Tu pleures, Potter ?

\- _De soulagement seulement. Elle ressemble tellement plus à Judy qu'à toi. C'est un miracle._

Lorsqu'il eut remis le miroir en face de lui, ce fut pour croiser le regard légèrement rougi de James. Il y lut une fierté rare et une émotion qu'il ne savait pas feindre. James ne mentait jamais sur ses sentiments et Sirius savait, qu'à cet instant, il n'y avait sans doute pas une personne plus heureuse pour Judy et lui que son frère.

\- _Je crois qu'il est temps d'unir nos lignées, Patmol. Ta fille et mon fils. Dans dix-sept ans, on organise le plus grand mariage de tous les temps._

\- Il est hors de question que _ton_ fils touche à _ma_ fille ! gronda Judy.

\- J'adore Harry, Cornedrue. Mais elle a raison.

James se fendit d'un clin d'oeil, avant de retrouver un visage sérieux.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être papa ?_

Sirius déglutit difficilement et jeta un coup d'oeil vers sa fille. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle soit devenue la personne la plus précieuse dans sa vie, et ce en moins d'une journée, mais il n'était pas certain de se sentir déjà père. Peut-être dans quelques semaines, après avoir passé toutes ses nuits à se lever et avoir changé plus de couches qu'il ne pensait possible. Pour le moment, il savait que ce petit bout d'être humain était une incroyable combinaison entre Judy et lui, et il était curieux de voir ce que cette magie-là allait donner.

\- Joker pour aujourd'hui. Repose-moi la question plus tard.

\- _J'y compte bien. Mais entre nous, tu as l'air plus mature qu'hier._

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait surtout l'air plus fatigué qu'hier. Entre l'accouchement et l'excitation qui saturait son corps, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la journée. Une chance que la guerre lui ait appris à se passer de sommeil.

\- _Bon, vous rentrez quand à Londres ? Que je puisse rencontrer ma filleule en personne !_

Sirius n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à savoir quel jour on était – il avait été signé des papiers avec Burt en début d'après-midi, et avait eu besoin que l'oncle de Judy lui souffle la date – et ne s'était souvenu que maintenant de joindre James par le miroir. Sa capacité à organiser le reste des jours à venir dépassait de loin ses capacités.

\- Je sors demain, répondit Judy pour lui. Je suppose que je ne supporterais pas d'avoir mon père et mon oncle s'extasier devant Maellyn pendant plus de deux jours... Donc Dimanche dans la soirée, très probablement.

James sembla particulièrement satisfait par la nouvelle.

\- _Parfait. Je serais là lundi dans ce cas. Embrasse-la pour moi._

\- _Encore félicitations à vous deux. Et bon courage. Les premiers jours sont un peu durs._

Le miroir lui renvoya bientôt son propre reflet et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

\- Je suis désolé ma princesse, ton parrain est un fou furieux...

...

 **Dimanche 9 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix se hissa dans la baignoire avec difficultés. La douleur rendait son corps incontrôlable, et la fièvre lui donnait des vertiges. Le marbre glacé sur sa peau nue lui apporta un bref soulagement.

Trop bref.

Elle avait l'impression que son bassin allait se fendre en deux, que le bas de son corps allait se détacher du haut et que deux tisons chauffés à blanc étaient enfoncés dans ses hanches.  
Les contractions déchiraient le bas de son ventre, trop puissantes pour être ignorées. Elle savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La tâche de sang qu'elle avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt n'était qu'un avertissement. Les potions du meilleur Gynécomage du pays n'avait fait que repousser l'inévitable.

Les contractions n'avaient fait qu'empirer durant la journée.

Et maintenant, l'envie de pousser semblait irrésistible et elle sentait sa volonté se briser tandis qu'elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'inévitable.

Mais elle ne voulait pas céder.

Tant que sa fille restait au cœur de ses entrailles, elle avait encore une chance. Elle était bien trop petite pour survivre. Elle avait déjà perdu un fils au même stade de grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Pas maintenant. Pas après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé pour porter à nouveau la vie.

Une nouvelle contraction lui arracha un cri de douleur, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé, et les larmes lui ôtèrent un peu plus de lucidité.

Elle serra pourtant les dents, décidée plus que jamais à être la plus forte face à son corps. Il s'agissait d'une bataille qu'elle pouvait encore remporter. Jamais elle n'abandonnait un combat.

La contraction suivante manqua de lui faire perdre connaissance. Le monde tangua dangereusement autour d'elle et les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues, plus amères que jamais.

\- Pitié, souffla-t-elle. Pas ma fille. Pas encore.

Sa prière ne fut pas entendue.

Elle agrippa les bords de la baignoire à s'en briser les os, jetant ses dernières forces dans la bataille, sourde aux suppliques de son corps, refusant de pousser malgré la pression de plus en plus forte.

Elle verrouilla ses cuisses, plus que jamais consciente du liquide poisseux qui s'échappait de son ventre.

Sa fille resterait là où elle était pendant les deux prochains mois, elle...

Une violente contraction, plus puissante que toutes celles qui l'avaient précédée, laboura son ventre et lui arracha les dernières brides de lucidité, volant le contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses propres membres.

Le réflexe de pousser fut plus fort que tout. Plus fort qu'elle, que sa volonté, que son rêve d'être enfin mère. Sa fille lui échappa en une seule fois, suivie d'une effrayante quantité de sang.

\- NON !

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur au bord des lèvres et une douleur sourde jusque dans son âme, elle attira sa fille contre elle. Elle défit le cordon autour de son cou, priant pour que la couleur revienne sur ses joues bleuies, mais il était trop tard. Sous sa main, elle ne sentait plus aucun battement.

...

 **Dimanche 9 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Maellyn !

Sa seule réponse fut un cri courroucé – de toute évidence, sa fille n'aimait pas non plus les voyages en cheminée – qu'il ignora. Il attrapa le nouveau-né dans les bras de Judy et commença à lui faire faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée, tout en la berçant en douceur.

\- Ici, c'est le salon. Au fond, la cuisine – tu verras, je t'apprendrais à faire à manger quand tu seras plus grande – à droite, il y a la salle à manger – on y mange pas souvent – et il y a le bureau de ton Grand-Oncle Alphard au bout du couloir. Zone interdite pour toi.

\- Je lui montre sa chambre ! intervint Judy au moment où il posait un pied sur la première marche.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait tout le travail !

\- C'est pas vrai, j'ai installé le berceau !

\- Tu l'as monté à l'étage à l'aide de la magie et tu l'as posé au milieu de la pièce. Donne-moi ma fille.

Sirius soupira mais abdiqua. Maellyn cessa définitivement de pleurer en retrouvant les bras de sa mère et il prit sur lui pour ne pas se vexer.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Je l'ai portée pendant plus de neuf mois ! Tu ne peux pas lutter.

Il ouvrit le chemin vers l'étage et poussa la porte de la nursery. Un ciel étoilé faisait office de veilleuse, une nuée d'oiseaux se laissaient deviner dans les arbres, mais le plus impressionnant était le berceau.

Burt et Grant n'avaient pas menti quand ils avaient promis une pièce unique. Ils avaient déniché un sidecar d'un rouge rutilant auquel ils avaient enlevé les roues pour le fixer sur une structure en acier poli. L'intérieur avait été entièrement capitonné par un tissu blanc nacré, ajoutant une touche de douceur au tout.

Judy déposa leur fille dans son nouveau lit et sortit un appareil photo de la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Celle-là ira dans l'album !

...

 **Dimanche 9 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

 _A sa place, moi aussi je ferais l'impossible pour m'assurer de ne pas voir le jour. Plutôt mourir que t'avoir pour mère, Bellatrix._

Bellatrix se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux fous et le visage décomposé, serrant son enfant mort-né tout contre son cœur.

 _A sa place, moi aussi je ferais l'impossible pour m'assurer de ne pas voir le jour. Plutôt mourir que t'avoir pour mère, Bellatrix._

Alors que la folie était à deux doigts de l'emporter dans les limbes de l'oubli, une dernière pensée traversa son esprit, muant son désespoir en soif de vengeance. Sirius Black... Sirius Black avait tué sa fille.

 _..._

 **Dimanche 9 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Des pleurs le tirèrent du sommeil et il se redressa difficilement, résigné à se lever. Judy agrippa son épaule et le força à se rallonger.

\- Laisse, j'y vais, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Profites-en Black, ça ne va pas durer.

Il se rallongea avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle se levait en silence. Maellyn arrêta de pleurer quelques minutes plus tard et il se rendormit.

...

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Bellatrix ne sentait même pas la fraîcheur de cette nuit d'été, elle qui ne portait rien de plus qu'une chemise de nuit encore poisseuse de sang, pas plus qu'elle ne réalisait qu'elle était pieds nus dans un quartier des plus moldus.

La seule chose qui comptait était la maison devant laquelle elle se trouvait.

 _Tuer Sirius. Le tuer pour se venger. Tuer le coupable._

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette magique et fit un pas en direction du petit portail, ignorant la douleur qui déchirait ses membres à chaque mouvement. Une part d'elle se souvenait encore de ce qui l'avait causée, une autre savait parfaitement que la souffrance de sa chair n'était rien comparée à celle qui rongeait son âme, mais Bellatrix les ignora toute les deux.

Le désespoir avait tout submergé et elle se raccrochait à cette pâle soif de vengeance pour tenir debout. Elle poussa le portail et traversa le jardin ridicule. Sous ses pieds, le bitume céda la place au bois et elle gravit les marches une à une, sa main venant se poser sur la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrit d'une seule pression et elle se retrouva dans l'entrée, hésitante sur le chemin à prendre.

 _-_ _Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_

La voix douce lui fit tourner la tête vers les escaliers et elle se hissa en silence vers l'étage, comme hypnotisée par la mélodie.

 _-_ _And the dreams that you dreamed of_

Une faible lumière venait d'une pièce sur la droite et elle ignora les autres portes fermées. Une femme blonde était penchée au-dessus d'un étrange objet métallique et lui tournait le dos.

 _Tuer Sirius. Le tuer pour se venger. Tuer le coupable._

\- _Once in a lullaby_

Ce n'était pas celui pour lequel elle était venue, mais sa baguette se pointa sur la cible imprévue.

 _Tuer. Tuer pour se venger._

\- _Avada Kedavra,_ souffla-t-elle.

L'éclair vert frappa sa victime de plein fouet et le corps s'affaissa sur l'improbable structure métallique.

Pour la première fois, aucun réconfort ne suivit l'utilisation de l'Impardonnable.

Bellatrix se détournait quand des pleurs la stoppèrent dans son geste, touchant quelque chose au plus profond d'elle, éloignant le désespoir le temps de quelques battements de cœur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, réalisant avec retard qu'il s'agissait d'une nursery, ses yeux accrochant les ballons accrochés dans un coin, estampillé d'un « _C'est une fille ! »._

Elle s'approcha encore et découvrit un nourrisson emmailloté dans une couverture rose.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la tâche de naissance de l'enfant sur sa main, Bellatrix oublia pourquoi elle était venue et la douleur se fit plus supportable. Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras et commença à la bercer avec douceur.

\- Voilà, c'est fini Alya. Maman est là.

La petite se calma et Bellatrix sentit le vide en elle se combler, tandis qu'elle souriait tendrement à sa fille.

Ignorant le corps sans vie qu'elle laissait derrière elle, Bellatrix s'en alla comme elle était venue.

...

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius fut réveillé par un bruit sourd.

\- Judy ? Tout va bien ?

L'absence de réponse le surprit et il s'obligea à se lever.

...

 **Fin de la Première Partie.**

 _Mis en ligne le 28/01/2017_


	31. Black Holes: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :  
** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** :

 _Je suis désolée. Vraiment, vraiment désolée. Ca m'a rendue malade d'écrire la fin, mais voilà, Trixie est sans cœur et ne sait pas faire dans la demi-mesure et j'ai aucun contrôle sur elle..._

 _Je ne suis pas tendre avec Sirius (c'est le problème des personnages préférés ça... On leur épargne absolument rien!)_

 _Tu déteste Bellatrix de toutes les fibres de ton cœur ? C'est bien, c'est le but ! (ah et j'explique dans ce chapitre pourquoi c'est aussi facile pour Trixie de rentrer chez Sirius... Mais voilà aussi, des fois, c'est le destin qui parle...)._

 _Et je ne pouvais pas tuer Sirius (quand même!), on a un peu besoin de lui dans la suite...:s_

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta fidélité à toute épreuve. J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire. Je te laisse avec le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture._

 **mh :**

 _Bien sûr que je m'arrête comme ça ! Je suis auteur, je suis sadique, c'est synonyme:p Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira;)_

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Eve et Zod'a (x2), Sundae Vanille (x7), NameIs, Lola, malilite, mh, Sout** et **mimi70,** pour leurs reviews ! J'avoue que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bien mérité après le dernier chapitre, mais ça m'a quand même fait super plaisir !

* * *

 _Salut la compagnie !_

 _Dans ma grande mansuétude, je pose en avance au risque de devoir poster en retard, c'est pas mal, non ?_

 _Bon, je suppose que des excuses sont de circonstances concernant le dernier chapitre ? Je suis franchement désolée d'avoir dû tuer Judy, parce que je l'adore au moins autant que vous... Si ça peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux, ça m'a rendue littéralement malade d'écrire ce chapitre..._

 _Bon sinon, ça va ? Les vacances ?_

 _Moi oui, retraite annuelle en Bretagne où il fait beau, je tiens à préciser, et j'ai terminé un nouveau chapitre et j'en ai commencé un autre. Avouez que c'est pas mal, non ?_

 _Bon sinon, nouveau chapitre. Je vais pas vous mentir, un paquet de mouchoirs risque d'être indispensable vu les retours que j'en ai eu (et j'ai moi-même les yeux qui brillent parfois alors c'est pas bon signe, tenez-le vous pour dit!). Je vous préviens, il y a un petit changement par rapport à d'habitude..._

 _Bonne lecture;)_

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 1**

 _« How can I say this without breaking  
How can I say this without taking over  
How can I put it down into words  
When it's almost too much for my soul alone  
I loved and I loved and I lost you »_

 _( Hurts Like Hell – Fleurie)_

* * *

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

James Potter remonta la rue qui menait à la maison de son frère en sifflotant joyeusement. Le soleil brillait déjà dans le ciel – Londres n'avait pas connu un aussi bel été depuis plusieurs années à cause du trop grand nombres de Détraqueurs – et il appréciait plus que jamais de se retrouver dehors – même s'il était encore tôt – puisque vivre caché impliquait de rester enfermé dans sa maison à Godric's Hollow.

Il poussa le petit portail et leva les yeux au ciel quand il ne sentit pas la résistance habituelle des sortilèges. Judy et Sirius avaient dû oublier de les relancer en arrivant, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il était certain que Sirius devait passer ses journées à s'extasier devant sa fille, et il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne devienne le plus grand papa-poule de l'histoire de sa famille. Quant à Judy, elle venait de donner la vie, elle avait autre chose à penser que la guerre et la nécessité absolue de barricader les entrées.

\- Hé les amoureux, vous auriez pu au moins verrouiller la porte !

L'absence de réponse lui laissa une étrange impression.

Pour avoir ramené un nourrisson dans sa propre maison un an plus tôt, il savait que la notion de grasse matinée devenait un concept abstrait en moins de deux jours. A neuf heures du matin, Sirius et Judy aurait dû être levés depuis une bonne paire d'heures _au minimum._ Il déposa le sac en papier contenant une sélection de muffins sur la table du salon, et prit la direction de l'étage, s'obligeant à être discret si jamais sa filleule était endormie, ses parents avec.

Il avait gravi la moitié des escaliers quand il remarqua une empreinte de pas sanglante sur le bois des marches.

Il se figea et déglutit difficilement. Le silence autour de lui devint oppressant.

\- Sirius ? Judy ?

Un grondement sourd s'éleva alors et il préféra sortir sa baguette magique, juste au cas où, espérant désormais que Sirius était en train de lui faire une blague de très mauvais goût et que Judy allait sans doute surgir au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins, juste parce qu'elle était une Serpentarde et qu'il avait peut-être un peu poussé cette histoire de pari.

\- Patmol ?

Le large chien noir se tenait au milieu du couloir, devant la porte qui menait à la chambre de Maellyn, ses babines relevées sur des crocs qu'il savait acérés, une bave épaisse coulant de sa gueule. Il aboya férocement et James pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Jamais il n'avait vu Patmol dans cet état.

L'énorme molosse aboya une seconde fois et sembla se ramasser sur lui-même, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Sirius ! C'est moi !

Patmol bondit alors et l'éclair rouge d'un _Stupéfix_ le frappa de plein fouet. James se retint au mur en contemplant le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami et passa une main tremblante à travers ses mèches brunes. La forme Animagus de Sirius faisait en général ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, de sa loyauté à sa façon excessive d'aimer ceux qu'il avait choisis. Qu'il ait été sur le point de l'attaquer, _lui,_ était une véritable première.

Il souffla pour chasser la peur, puis contourna le corps inconscient du large molosse, peinant à analyser la situation. Mis à part les battements désordonnés de son cœur dans ses oreilles, et le bruit de sa déglutition forcée, seul l'écho de ses pas sur le parquet troublait un silence devenu plus écrasant que jamais.

Ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre de sa filleule lui donna l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing en plein ventre. Il tituba en arrière, se raccrochant à la chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'effondrer, une profonde envie de vomir sur les lèvres et des larmes amères le long de ses joues.

Le corps sans vie – Merlin, il avait vu trop de morts pour se tromper – de Judy lui faisait face. La jeune femme était allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux blonds formant un halo doré autour de son visage, ses paupières closes à jamais.

\- Merlin... marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Comment ?

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient sous son crâne, mais la douleur ne lui permettait pas de les entendre. Sirius avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé. C'était même un miracle qu'il n'ait pas tourné cinglé. James le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aimait Judy, sans doute autant que lui aimait Lily, et il n'aurait sûrement eu que la force de se rouler en boule jusqu'à l'oubli si leur place avait été inversée. Il attendit que le monde cesse de tourner étrangement autour de lui pour se redresser, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Il devait prévenir Dumbledore, ou les Aurors. Peut-être les deux. Judy...

Il détourna les yeux du corps de la jeune femme pour tomber sur l'étrange berceau au milieu de la pièce et il se sentit pâlir.

Atrocement.

 _Maellyn !_

Il s'approcha à pas lents du lit, craignant plus que tout au monde de découvrir un deuxième cadavre. Le fol soulagement qu'il ressentit en le découvrant vide ne dura pas longtemps. L'urgence chassa l'horreur pendant quelques minutes et il fit le tour de toutes les pièces en catastrophe, cherchant le nourrisson, priant pour que sa filleule soit quelque part, en vie, mais cachée, pour n'importe quelle raison. S'il pouvait imaginer _pourquoi_ quelqu'un s'en était pris à Judy – même s'il avait encore du mal à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de vivre un putain de cauchemar –, que l'on puisse tuer un nouveau-né dépassait son entendement.

Il dut toutefois se rendre à l'évidence quand ses recherches se soldèrent par un cuisant échec. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de l'Oncle Alphard, au rez-de-chaussée, ses coudes enfoncés dans ses cuisses et sa tête dans les mains.

Il allait se réveiller, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Il...

\- _Sirius Black ! Allez Chaton ! Je sais que James est déjà en pâmoison devant sa filleule ! Je veux la voir !_

La voix de Lily, surnaturelle tant elle était enjouée, le sortit de ses pensées et il s'obligea à se lever pour prendre le miroir à double sens qui traînait sur le buffet.

Le sourire de Lily se fana au moment où elle croisa son regard.

\- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, et conjurer tout le courage de Gryffondor qui lui restait au fond de son cœur. Chaque mot lui donna l'impression de lui arracher la gorge.

\- Judy est décédée et Maellyn a disparu.

…

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

James n'osait pas quitter le salon où il avait installé Sirius après lui avoir redonné forme humaine. Le _Stupéfix_ continuait à le maintenir inconscient, ce qui était sûrement mieux ainsi, mais il craignait qu'il se réveille, seul, au milieu de cette horreur. Sous les conseils de Lily, il avait envoyé un _Patronus_ à Dumbledore, et le directeur de Poudlard était arrivé une demi-heure plus tard, Fol-Oeil et Kingsley Shacklebolt sur les talons. Les deux Aurors avaient fait le tour de la maison, relevant comme lui l'empreinte dans les escaliers ainsi que plusieurs gouttes de sang sur le chemin qui menait à la chambre de Maellyn. Selon Dumbledore, Judy avait reçu un _Avada Kedavra_ dans la nuit _,_ la baguette magique de Sirius avait confirmé qu'il n'était pas celui à l'avoir lancé – ce qui était de toute façon une hypothèse complètement absurde quoiqu'en dise Fol-Oeil – et rien ne permettait de deviner ce qui était arrivé à Maellyn. Kingsley avait fait le tour du voisinage, fouillant les poubelles et les buissons, sans rien découvrir.

\- Je pense que nous n'apprendrons rien de plus maintenant... Alastor va ramener Miss Adler au Ministère, en attendant que des dispositions pour son enterrement soient prises. A-t-elle de la famille ?

James grimaça et releva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

\- Son père et son oncle. Ils sont aux Etats-Unis... Ce sont des moldus.

Il sortit sa montre d'une des nombreuses poches de sa robe.

\- Je pense qu'il ne servirait à rien de réveiller ces pauvres hommes en pleine nuit pour leur annoncer une si terrible nouvelle... Je vais faire un _Portoloin_ pour te ramener chez toi. Sirius ne doit pas rester seul.

James ne pouvait qu'approuver sa remarque. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel serait Sirius quand il reviendrait à lui. Effondré, sûrement. Furieux, aussi. S'il se réveillait ici, seul, il serait capable de partir à la recherche de sa fille, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre piste, ou il ferait une descente dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour venger Judy, même si les Mangemorts n'avaient peut-être rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Qui a pu faire une chose pareille, Dumbledore ? Judy n'est même pas dans l'Ordre, elle... Et Maellyn...

Dumbledore soupira. Ses traits s'affaissèrent et James surprit la vieillard qu'il était réellement.

\- Sirius s'est constitué une très longue liste d'ennemis au cours de ces dernières années. Même si elle n'est pas issue d'un mariage de Sangs-Purs, Maellyn reste une Black. La dernière Black pour être exact. Voldemort, Bellatrix ou Walburga peuvent très bien être derrière tout cela. Et dans tous les cas, ce sera très difficile à prouver. La Magenmagot continue à protéger les familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées...

Une grimace amère étira ses lèvres. Bien sûr que le Mangenmagot protégeait les vieilles familles... Les vielles familles de Sang-Purs faisaient toutes parties – ou presque – du conseil. Traîner un de leur membres devant le tribunal sorcier était un exploit, et ce malgré les efforts de Bartémius Croupton pour faire passer des mesures depuis qu'il était le Directeur de la Justice Magique. Pour qu'un Mangemort soit envoyé à Azkaban, il fallait qu'il soit pris sur le fait, au cœur d'une bataille... Et les Mangemorts ne s'éternisaient jamais assez longtemps pour que les Aurors arrivent à les attraper.

Des bruits dans les escaliers le sortirent de ses pensées. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour voir le corps enveloppé d'un drap blanc qui flottait au-dessus des marches, escorté par les deux Aurors. Si Fol-Oeil avait un visage impénétrable, Kingsley semblait profondément troublé par les événements. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire.

\- Dis-lui que je vais tout faire pour retrouver sa fille, souffla le jeune homme avant de lui serrer l'épaule, puis de suivre son mentor dans la cheminée.

James se retrouva seul avec Dumbledore. Le Directeur de Poudlard attrapa le numéro de _La_ _Gazette,_ qui annonçait encore la mort des McKinnon, et le transforma en _Portoloin._ Quelques secondes plus tard, la maison était vide.

…

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Mama !

Le petit cri fut suivi d'une course maladroite sur le parquet centenaire, puis quelque chose heurta le matelas.

\- Mama ?

Narcissa fut tentée de continuer à faire semblant de dormir – elle savait que Draco s'était encore débrouillé pour s'échapper de son petit lit depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes – mais il était déjà tard et sa grasse matinée était définitivement terminée.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard curieux de son fils en face d'elle. Un sourire illumina le visage rond, découvrant des petites dents bien blanches et creusant une fossette adorable sur sa joue gauche. Elle tendit la main pour caresser les boucles blondes du bambin avec douceur.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et Narcissa repoussa ses draps pour attirer le petit garçon contre elle.

\- Tu as bien dormi, Draco ? Tu dois avoir faim ! Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ?

Son fils s'agita dans ses bras et elle attrapa une robe de chambre d'une main, avant de se diriger vers la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée où elle aimait prendre ses repas en été. Avec un peu de chance, les pans d'Abraxas se laisseraient apercevoir.

\- Dobby, prépare le petit-déjeuner. Quelque chose de léger pour moi et le biberon de Draco.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle dégustait une salade de fruits frais, son fils terminait son lait chocolaté au ralenti, et le soleil réchauffait agréablement sa peau.

\- Lady Malefoy, le courrier.

Un petit plateau d'argent apparut à sa droite. Elle ignora _La Gazette_ au dépend d'une enveloppe d'un noir profond, décorées de délicats filigranes d'argent. Bellatrix n'avait pas utilisé ce papier à lettre depuis des années et elle s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

 _Ma très chère Cissy,_

 _C'est avec une profonde joie que je t'annonce la naissance de ta filleule et nièce, Alya Reina Lestrange. Elle est en parfaite santé et attend ta visite._

 _Bella._

Narcissa relut la missive une deuxième fois pour être sûre d'en avoir bien compris le message. Elle n'attendait pas une telle nouvelle avant un bon mois, puisque la naissance était annoncée pour la fin de septembre. Elle essuya les larmes de joie avant qu'elle ne touche le velours de sa joue, plus heureuse pour sa sœur qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible en décembre dernier. Bellatrix méritait de connaître les joies de la maternité à son tour. Si elle avait atrocement regretté de l'avoir aidée durant le rituel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa rancoeur s'était délitée au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait Bellatrix s'épanouir dans cette ultime grossesse. Elle avait eu le sentiment de retrouver sa sœur, non plus ce personnage froid qu'elle s'était inventée pour habiter le décor de son Maître. La savoir désormais mère avait le goût de la victoire.

\- Tu as une cousine, Draco, souffla-t-elle tout en déposant un baiser sur les boucles blondes de son fils. Nous irons la voir en fin d'après-midi.

…

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hallow, Angleterre.**

James fixait sa tasse de café noir sans vraiment la voir. Il n'en avait bu qu'une gorgée depuis que Lily l'avait déposée devant lui, et il avait une profonde envie de vomir depuis. Sirius était à l'étage, toujours inconscient, et installé sur un lit que Dumbledore avait conjuré de nulle part. Lily avait lancé des sortilèges pour qu'ils sachent quand il reprendrait conscience, ce à quoi il n'était pas pressé d'assister. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que Judy avait été assassinée durant la nuit. En l'espace d'un an, la jeune femme était devenue incontournable dans la vie des Maraudeurs. D'abord parce que Sirius l'évoquait à tout bout de champ, ensuite parce qu'elle avait réussi à se faire une place dans le cœur de chacun avec sa répartie cinglante – qui ne servait qu'à protéger un cœur d'or – et sa sincérité sans arrière pensée, enfin parce qu'elle avait été définitivement adoptée par la bande en découvrant le secret des Maraudeurs. Leur petite famille s'était agrandie quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse, sa présence formant un rempart contre la noirceur de la guerre, et Maellyn aurait dû être une nouvelle lumière au milieu du chaos.

En l'espace de quelques heures, il venait de découvrir une nouvelle nuance d'horreur.

Lily lui apporta un peu de réconfort en couvrant ses épaules de ses bras, embrassant sa nuque avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

James ne se sentit pas le courage de briser le silence. Il verrouilla les doigts fins de sa femme dans les siens, jouant avec la bague qu'il trouva à son annulaire.

\- Dumbledore peut y aller seul, souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Dumbledore ne connaît pas Judy.

\- Sirius voudra peut-être venir...

\- Je serais très étonné que Sirius veuille autre chose que se venger quand il reviendra à lui... S'il revient à lui.

\- Tu lui as lancé un _Stupéfix..._ Il va se réveiller.

\- Il devrait déjà être réveillé.

Lily eut un lourd soupir, et des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes roulèrent sur sa peau.

\- Cette guerre me rend malade, James...

\- Moi aussi.

Un éclat de rire innocent les rappela à la réalité. Lily le libéra et James la suivit dans le salon, où Dumbledore amusait le petit garçon avec des bulles multicolores. Le célèbre sorcier embrassa le bambin sur le sommet de sa tête, protégeant d'une main la longue barbe à laquelle Harry s'était déjà agrippé plus d'une fois, puis se tourna vers eux.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, James. La cheminée de Sirius est internationale si j'ai bien compris ?

James ne s'étonna même pas que Dumbledore soit au courant d'un tel détail.

\- Oui...

\- Je vais créer un autre _Portoloin_ dans ce cas.

Le voyage ne fut qu'une question de minutes et James se retrouva bien trop vite dans un salon inconnu. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut le large sourire de Judy sur une photo et il sentit ses entrailles se tordre, menaçant de rendre le lointain petit-déjeuner qu'il avait avalé avant de partir de chez lui ce matin.

Une éternité plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!

Un homme de taille moyenne, le crâne dégarni et un tablier jaune autour du cou, les fixait avec méfiance, un long couteau de cuisine pointé dans leur direction.

James déglutit difficilement. Il aurait aimé être partout plutôt qu'ici. Par réflexe, il enfouit ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son jean moldu.

\- Vous êtes l'oncle de Judy ? demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée à cause de sa gorge trop serrée.

L'homme plissa les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur son couteau.

\- Possible. Pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle mais l'air lui manqua. Une part de lui espérait encore se réveiller d'un cauchemar plus convaincant que les autres. Parler maintenant revenait à accepter que tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre depuis le matin était bel et bien la réalité.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur Adler est ici ? intervint Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite et James reconnut aussitôt le père de Judy, avec sa carrure impressionnante, sa barbe et son crâne lisse. Il s'avança en silence et rejoignit son beau-frère. Le silence se fit peu à peu plus écrasant et James eut besoin de tout le courage qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Les deux hommes devant lui étaient sans doute possible les deux personnes les plus importantes pour Judy. Il leur devait la vérité. A eux, et à elle.

\- Je suis James, le frère de Sirius, réussit-il à articuler. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très grave cette nuit.

Burt changea son couteau de main et Grant croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine. James était persuadé qu'ils se doutaient de ce qu'il allait dire, mais ils avaient besoin de l'entendre pour s'en convaincre.

\- Judy a été assassinée. Je suis désolé.

La couleur quitta le visage de Burt et il s'écroula dans le fauteuil derrière lui. Son couteau fit un bruit métallique en touchant le sol. Grant resta immobile, les dents serrées et le regard rendu flou par les larmes.

\- Et ma petite-fille ? grogna-t-il.

James s'éclaircit la gorge difficilement. Merlin, il avait envie de vomir.

\- Maellyn a disparu.

…

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Narcissa se glissa hors de la cheminée. La suie se retira toute seule de ses vêtements et elle prit le temps de calmer Draco. Son fils s'habituait peu à peu aux différents mode de transport magique – le balai restant son favori – mais il s'en faudrait encore de quelques années pour qu'il cesse de pleurer après avoir passé quelques secondes ballotté dans le noir.

\- Narcissa, quelle bonne surprise ! Bella sera ravie de te voir.

Elle se détourna pour trouver son beau-frère au milieu du massif escalier qui menait à l'étage. Rodolphus lui sembla particulièrement stoïque pour un jeune père – même Lucius avait oublié sa réserve pendant près d'une semaine à la naissance de Draco – mais elle se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Dans une autre vie – de celles où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait pas – elle se serait sans doute bien entendu avec l'homme qui partageait la vie de sa sœur. Rodolphus était très cultivé, plein de charme et de charisme, mais elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir permis à Bellatrix de devenir une Mangemort – quand bien même elle doutait que quiconque puisse interdire quoique ce soit à Bellatrix –.

\- Je vais être la marraine de cette petite. Je crois que la tradition me réserve la première visite.

\- En effet. Après vous, Lady Malefoy.

Narcissa retrouva sa sœur aînée dans la chambre, qui faisait face à une élégante nursery dont elle connaissait déjà tous les détails. Bellatrix était installée contre une pile d'oreillers recouverts du plus fin coton, et berçait tendrement un petit paquet enveloppé de la couverture des Rosier. Elle resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, profitant d'un spectacle qu'elle avait cru ne jamais voir. Bellatrix lui sembla plus sereine, comme débarrassée d'une grande douleur qui l'avait rongée durant tant d'années. La douceur sur ses traits la faisait paraître plus jeune et le sourire sur ses lèvres avait rarement été si large. Narcissa la connaissait assez pour deviner que sa sœur était heureuse.

Cela, plus que tout le reste, justifia le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait en décembre dernier.

Draco eut un petit cri, exigeant de quitter ses bras pour explorer ce terrain inconnu, et la magie se brisa. Bellatrix releva la tête vers elle.

\- Cissy ! Tu es venue ! Approche que je te présente.

Narcissa déposa son fils au sol, s'assurant d'un regard qu'il n'avait rien de dangereux ou de fragile à portée de main, puis s'installa sur le côté du lit, les yeux fixés sur sa nièce.

De délicates mèches d'un noir de jais – celui des Black – décorait un crâne parfait. Elle dormait profondément, son poing fiché dans sa bouche.

\- Elle est magnifique, Bella, souffla-t-elle en attrapant la main libre de sa sœur. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu as mérité ce bonheur plus que quiconque.

Bellatrix la remercia d'un regard avant de lui tendre sa fille.

Le nourrisson eut une grimace, puis un léger gémissement, avant de retrouver le fil de ses rêves une fois qu'elle fut bien installée. Narcissa s'étonna du poids dans ses bras. Elle savait pertinemment que Bellatrix ne devait pas accoucher avant la fin du mois de septembre mais la petite fille semblait faire le poids d'un nouveau-né normal. Elle lui semblait même plus lourde que Draco à la naissance.

Avec douceur, elle caressa la main de la petite, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire quand elle découvrit la tâche de naissance d'un rouge profond, qui se détachait sur la peau claire de l'enfant.

\- Tu es une parfaite petite Black, Alya. Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin. Ta maman t'attend depuis si longtemps...

Un silence serein suivit ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que Draco ne se lasse de ses explorations et revienne vers elle, exigeant toute l'attention qu'elle lui réservait en temps normal. Elle le vit tendre une main vers elle et elle voulut pencher sa nièce vers lui, pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec sa cousine, mais Bellatrix l'intercepta.

\- Attention, Draco !

Il y avait comme la promesse d'une menace dans le timbre de sa voix et elle releva un regard interloqué vers sa sœur. Draco se mit à pleurnicher et la tension soudaine dans la pièce finit par réveiller Alya. Narcissa n'eut que le temps de tendre sa fille à Bellatrix, pour éviter qu'elle ne la lui arrache des bras.

Et ce fut comme si elle n'existait plus.

Sa sœur serrait Alya dans ses bras, la berçait en douceur pour consoler ses pleurs, une étrange lueur dans les yeux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Elle se pencha vers son fils, le tenant contre elle et passant une main rassurante à travers ses cheveux. Quand elle se redressa, Bellatrix soufflait une litanie qu'elle ne comprit pas et Alya avait cessé de pleurer. Elle prit Draco dans ses bras et décida de partir, essayant de se convaincre que tout allait pour le mieux. Bellatrix avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être sur-protectrice. La peur finirait par s'atténuer à mesure que la petite grandirait, forte et en pleine santé.

En quittant la pièce, elle surprit l'expression préoccupée de Roldolphus, alors qu'il lui semblait surveiller sa femme depuis le pas de la porte. Comme s'il craignait qu'un malheur ne survienne s'il laissait Bellatrix et sa fille seules.

Narcissa étouffa l'appréhension qu'elle sentit remonter dans son cœur.

Sa sœur était heureuse, Alya en excellente santé et Rodolphus juste décontenancé par une naissance survenue trop tôt.

Tout irait pour le mieux.

…

 **Lundi 10 Août 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hallow, Angleterre.**

James se redressa légèrement aux bruits de pas dans le couloir et grimaça quand sa jambe engourdie lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis trop longtemps. Il se fichait bien de la sensation désagréable qui lui donnait l'impression que des fourmis se déplaçaient sous sa peau. C'était même mieux d'avoir une douleur physique à maudire, au lieu de ressasser les événements de la journée et d'essuyer les larmes qui lui échappaient encore.

Lily apparut sur le pas de la porte, précédent la silhouette plus courte de Peter. James lui rendit sa grimace sombre et lui montra la place à ses côtés. Son meilleur ami le rejoignit sans un mot et porta son regard sur la silhouette de Sirius.

C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas revenir à lui.

Lily lui avait administré un Philtre de Paix, quand il avait commencé à s'agiter pendant son absence – puisqu'il valait mieux qu'il soit celui à lui faire face au pire de la tempête – mais il aurait dû se réveiller depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer pourquoi Sirius préférait l'inconscience.

A savoir que l'enfer l'attendait au réveil, il aurait sûrement fait pareil.

Il s'en fallut encore d'une bonne heure avant que Sirius ne revienne à lui dans un sursaut. Il resta une poignée de secondes immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, la respiration trop rapide. James tendit une main vers lui, pressé de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait des amis, que personne n'allait l'abandonner dans cette épreuve, mais sa main droite verrouillée sur sa baguette, au cas où Sirius tenterait de leur fausser compagnie pour se lancer dans une foutue croisade ou qu'il se transforme en cette pire version de lui-même à cause de la colère.

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains, ses paumes pressées contre ses yeux. Il renifla.

\- Pitié James, dis-moi que c'était un putain de cauchemar, coassa-t-il, la voix enrouée par les larmes.

L'entendre supplier était pire que tout. James eut l'impression d'avoir avalé du verre pillé et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il serra son épaule de toutes ses forces.

\- Je ne peux pas, Sirius, souffla-t-il.

Sirius serra les dents mais un sanglot lui échappa, suivi d'un violent tremblement.

\- Judy ?

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Patmol...

\- Maellyn ?

\- Kinsgley m'a promis de tout faire pour la retrouver.

Il se dégagea sèchement de sa prise et bascula sur le côté. Son poing contre le mur fit un bruit mat.

\- Merde ! Putain de merde !

Chaque mot était ponctué d'un coup contre le mur. Peter voulut s'interposer, empêcher Sirius de se blesser – même si le craquement qu'il venait d'entendre signifiait qu'il était déjà trop tard – mais la douleur physique valait peut-être mieux pour le moment.

Les larmes finirent par gagner la partie et Sirius s'écroula sur le côté, le visage caché dans l'oreiller, sans que rien ne puisse étouffer ses sanglots déchirants. James se hissa sur l'étroit matelas et s'allongea aux côtés de son frère, un bras passé en travers de son torse.

Il n'avait rien à lui dire pour l'apaiser. Tout n'allait pas s'arranger – Judy ne reviendrait jamais, Dumbledore ne semblait pas convaincu qu'ils arrivent à retrouver Maellyn – et il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour que la douleur s'atténue – la guerre n'allait certainement pas aider –.

\- Je ne te lâche pas, frangin.

* * *

 _Je sors, c'est ça ?_

 _J'ose pas trop vous demander votre ressenti du chapitre, hein ? Par contre, je peux transmettre les câlins pour Sirius (le pauvre bichon, il est au plus mal) et aux Adler (oui parce que bon quand même, j'ai pas non plus été tendre avec eux depuis le début)._

 _Tant que j'y pense, j'arrive bientôt à **111 reviews et je pense faire un petit jeu concours pour celui ou celle qui écrira celle-ci.** Sûrement un prompt comme on dit sur tumblr (je ne sais pas encore quoi, mais vu les circonstances quelque chose de léger et gentil?). Je préciserais tout ça par mp le moment venu ^^ (oui donc bon, c'est sous entendu le ou la cent-onzième a un compte, hein?)._

 _Je vous dis à dans trois semaines, sans faute – normalement –, pour un chapitre aussi pire que celui-ci (comme ça vous pouvez vous préparer psychologiquement)._

 _A très vite !_

 _Orlane._

 _Mis en ligne le 17/02/2017_


	32. Black Holes: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est frustrant, hein, de savoir ? ^^ J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sympa avec Sirius. Il encaisse pas mal en peu de temps, Azkaban va pas être super cool... La mort de Trixie ? Je ne sais pas ^^ (cela dit, le plus tôt possible parce qu'elle est déjà pas une sinécure maintenant, mais après Azkaban ? Yikes). Je te laisse à tes suppositions pour Rolf;) Encore merci pour ta super fidélité, et bonne lecture !

 **keaygirl :** Hello ! Bienvenue et merci pour tes supers reviews ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bon, avant toute chose, je tiens à dissiper un petit malentendu : RL est pour Rodolphus Lestrange, pas Remus Lupin (je suis quelqu'un d'assez ouverte aux différents ships dans le HP-verse, mais je crois que sauf UA sévère, Trixie et Remus c'est juste impossible ? Je veux dire, elle peut déjà pas toucher un né-moldu sans vomir... Alors un loup-garou?). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments. Contente que Judy te plaise autant;) J'espère que tu continueras à aimer ^^

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Sundae Vanille, mimi70, Lola, Eve et Zod'a, henrismh, keaygrl (x3),** ** **Fenice**** **et** ** **vanimia**** **,** pour leurs reviews ! J'ai été trop gâtée cette fois, ça fait trop plaisir ^^

Bonjour tout le monde ?

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, ça va ! Je suis contente, Emma Watson est partout en ce moment en train de faire la promo de la Belle et la Bête (Yaye, trop hâte!) et à délivrer son message féministe (dans vos gueules, les journalistes moisis) ^^ En plus, pour une fois, c'est un film noir (et gay) qui a gagné l'Oscar du meilleur film ! Bon, pas grand chose de plus à part tout ça, mais c'est déjà pas mal (je vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes corvées de fin de trimestre, c'est pas super super intéressant tout le temps la vie de prof).

Sinon, niveau écriture, j'ai bouclé un chapitre depuis la dernière fois (et il est long en plus !YAYE!) et j'en ai commencé un autre (pas mal en plus, I was on fire!). Je ne devrais plus tarder à attaquer les années « Prisonnier d'Azkaban » si ça peut vous faire rêver (parce que moi, ça me fait à la fois rêver – livre favori, toussa toussa – et pleurer – Sirius, toussa toussa –).

Bref (si), je vous laisse avec la suite qui, vous l'imaginez bien, est super joyeuse et légère, suite logique du début de partie...

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 2**

 _«_ _Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted_

Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted »

 _(Haunted – Taylor Swift)_

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hollow.**

Le bruit sourd – qu'il savait maintenant être la chute du corps de Judy – ne le réveillait déjà plus. Au creux de ses cauchemars, les pleurs de Maellyn venaient le hanter, et il apercevait parfois une ombre encapuchonnée quand il quittait sa chambre pour celle de sa fille, juste avant de découvrir le visage vide de Judy, ses grands yeux ouverts sur le plafond reproduisant le ciel étoilé.

Et s'il avait de la chance, il se réveillait à ce moment-là.

S'il avait de la chance...  
Il courait à travers des rues qui se ressemblaient toutes, les pleurs d'un nourrisson omniprésents, sans qu'il n'arrive à en deviner l'origine. Parfois, une ombre lui donnait un espoir amer, mais jamais il ne rattrapait celui qui avait enlevé sa fille. A chaque fois, il craignait plus que tout de tomber sur le corps inanimé de Maellyn, et souvent il avait l'impression d'apercevoir Judy, ses traits figés dans un masque accusateur.  
Une main aux doigts fins le tira de son sommeil agité en le secouant doucement. Il sursauta violemment au contact, sa main cherchant sa baguette, avant de se rappeler que James l'avait mise en lieu sûr pour éviter un accident. Il n'avait même pas eu envie de lui tenir tête.

\- Hey Chaton, c'est moi...

Il entendit à peine Lily. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur étouffaient tous les autres bruits, et il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle sur son souffle pour ne pas s'effondrer _encore._ La douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était pire qu'un _Doloris,_ même ceux de Bellatrix. Chaque inspiration lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait plusieurs côtes de cassées, et chaque expiration ravivait la brûlure derrière ses paupières. Lily s'installa à même le sol, sa main agrippée à la sienne, et il ferma les yeux pour éloigner les souvenirs.

\- Tu as les meilleures raisons de pleurer, Sirius... souffla-t-elle.

Il serra les dents et lui décocha un regard sombre en réponse, puis voulut récupérer sa main, mais Lily resserra sa prise, daignant à peine hausser un sourcil.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait, hein ?

\- Absolument rien. Mais te torturer comme tu le fais non plus.

Comme il restait silencieux – Merlin, il n'avait rien à répondre et il préférait se concentrer sur la douleur qui irradiait de sa mâchoire plutôt que sur le reste –, elle se leva pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu.

\- Il est quatre heures du matin, marmonna-t-il en acceptant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté de lui sur le matelas.

\- Peut-être que je t'aime un peu trop dans ce cas, Chaton.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute souri à une telle déclaration, mais il ne réussit qu'à s'adoucir un peu. Il savait que James et Lily le couvaient : l'un des deux se levait toutes les deux heures pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur lui – il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit la veille – et ils utilisaient Harry pour le sortir de son mutisme de temps en temps – ce qui marchait, il devait bien l'admettre –, mais leur volonté de l'aider se heurtait à son envie de lâcher prise et de s'effondrer tout à fait.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer complètement était le mince espoir de retrouver Maellyn... Shacklebolt semblait toutefois de moins en moins confiant, et il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant que Fol-Oeil classe l'affaire au profit d'une enquête plus récente. Il secoua la tête et avala le liquide ambré en trois longues gorgées. Le feu de l'alcool ralluma une vague chaleur éphémère en lui. Sa tête bascula contre le mur et le silence se cristallisa dans la pièce.

Trois verres de Whisky plus tard, ses pensées étaient de nouveau incohérentes et la douleur aussi engourdie que sa volonté.

Il avait oublié que Lily n'avait pas le même code d'honneur que James.

\- Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute, Sirius, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ?

Un éclat de rire froid lui échappa et il essuya maladroitement les larmes qui avaient réussi à se glisser hors de ses paupières.

\- Tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre génération, Evans. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Judy est... Ça aurait dû être moi. J'aurais préféré que ce soit moi.

\- Ne dit pas ça Sirius... Tu...

\- Je suis plus important, c'est ça ?! Pour James, Peter et toi peut-être, mais Judy... Burt et Grant... Et ses amis. Et... Et sans moi, elle serait toujours vivante. Putain de merde.

Il reposa son verre et pressa ses paumes sur ses yeux, tandis que Lily passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je sais que tu souffres Sirius, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois.

Sirius tenta de résister aux larmes – il avait déjà trop pleurer et ça ne servait à rien à part le rendre encore plus misérable après – mais la douleur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur était trop forte. Elle broyait son cœur et lui donnait envie de vomir. Lily avait tord. Il n'était pas fort. Ou il ne l'était plus.

\- Elles me manquent. Toutes les deux.

\- Je sais, Chaton... Je sais...

…

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

\- Bellatrix !

La secousse sans ménagement, qui suivit l'éclat de voix, la sortit de l'étrange état second dans lequel elle s'était perdue. Elle remarqua alors les pleurs qui venaient de la nursery et se leva précipitamment, sans un regard pour Rodolphus.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation sourde et la suivit dans la chambre de leur fille.

Alya se tortillait dans son petit lit et les pleurs avaient rendu son visage rouge. Bellatrix la prit dans ses bras avec précaution et commença à la bercer, d'un bras, tandis qu'elle s'affairait à dégrafer la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. Alya se débattit encore pendant une longue minute, refusant de prendre le sein, quand bien même ses pleurs étaient sans doute possible liés à la faim.

\- Cesse donc cette comédie Alya !

Elle réajusta la position de sa fille avec humeur, puis se détendit quand la petite s'abandonna à la tétée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendue ? Elle pleurait depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

\- Pourquoi ne pas t'être levé dans ce cas ?

\- J'étais sous la douche. Je dois être au Ministère tôt ce matin.

Bellatrix lui lança un regard sombre, le mettant au défi de lui faire un seul reproche de plus, alors qu'il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à passer le moins de temps possible avec Alya et elle.

Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bella, tu sembles épuisée... Nous pourrions trouver une nourrice pour la nuit.

Elle serra les dents.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de notre fille ! Les premières semaines sont toujours difficiles.

Rodolphus ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa avant qu'un seul mot ait pu passer ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas être en retard !

Il soutint son regard une poignée de secondes avant de se détourner et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Malgré elle, Bellatrix sentit la brûlure amère des larmes derrière ses paupières. Elle ferma les yeux pour les contenir, se concentrant sur les délicats vagissements qui échappaient à sa fille, se rattachant au petit miracle qu'elle tenait entre ses bras. Elle s'était tant battue pour avoir sa fille et elle sentait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'autre enfant. Pourquoi son mari ne comprenait-il pas son besoin de vivre chaque instant de sa maternité ?

Il s'écoula un long moment avant que sa fille n'ait terminé sa tétée, et Bellatrix en profita pour la détailler à nouveau, cherchant les premiers changements sur les traits de son visage.

\- _Tu devrais la redresser maintenant... Elle aura moins de mal à faire son rot._

Bellatrix s'exécuta avec douceur, calant la tête de sa fille dans le creux de son cou, caressant le dos du nourrisson délicatement. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère qui l'observait avec tendresse, et lui rendit son sourire.

\- _Je vais dire aux Elfes de te préparer ton petit-déjeuner. Une femme qui allaite doit faire attention ce qu'elle mange._

\- Merci Mère.

…

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hollow.**

Ce fut encore Lily qui le tira du sommeil agité de Patmol – il chassait une ombre dans un labyrinthe qui ressemblait étrangement à sa maison – où il avait trouvé refuge pour terminer sa nuit.

\- Tu as une dose de Filtre de Paix sur la commode. Ne t'avise pas de la verser dans les toilettes comme hier, ou je t'assure que je vais finir par me fâcher. On t'attend en bas.

Il grogna, découvrant ses crocs, et Lily soupira.

\- Je sais Chaton... souffla-t-elle en grattouillant le dessus de son crâne pour le réconforter. Mais tu as besoin de lui dire au revoir.

Sirius resta un long moment sans bouger, cherchant désespérément à retrouver son refuge au fond du crâne de Patmol, juste pour oublier et flotter dans les pensées simples du molosse, quitte à ce que sa conscience se dissolve définitivement.

Des bruits de pas l'empêchèrent de sombrer tout à fait, et Harry apparut dans la pièce.

\- 'Mol ! 'Mol ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en claudiquant maladroitement vers lui.

Une fois assez proche, le bambin se laissa tomber sans délicatesse contre lui, et passa ses petits bras autour de son cou, le serrant avec une force étonnante compte tenu de sa taille. Sirius comprit un peu mieux pourquoi le chat de Lily fuyait son filleul comme la Dragoncelle.

A défaut de pouvoir s'en remettre à Patmol pour oublier, il s'immergea dans l'odeur du petit garçon – étrange mélange de celles de James et Lily, malgré les notes de lait – et il s'obligea à reprendre forme humaine, ce qui tira un cri surpris à Harry.

Il se redressa pour le dévisager, puis un sourire fit briller ses grands yeux verts, et il déposa un baiser baveux sur sa joue.

\- Coucou bonhomme, chuchota-t-il, sans pouvoir résister à l'envie d'ébouriffer ses mèches noires. Tu peux aller dire à ton père que tu as accompli ta mission...

\- C'était son idée à vrai dire...

James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et il détourna les yeux en croisant son regard inquiet. Une part de lui espérait toujours que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, mais à chaque fois, l'expression de James était sans appel. Il n'y avait plus de malice dans ses yeux, pas d'espoir sur son visage, et une sincère douleur dans les intonations de sa voix.

Et James ne jouait pas quand il s'agissait de ce qu'il ressentait. Il était triste, et sûrement en colère, et mort d'inquiétude pour lui.

Et tout ça signifiait qu'il ne rêvait pas : la guerre l'avait finalement rattrapé... Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

\- Bois-ça, Patmol.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'envoyer balader, mais il savait déjà que James reviendrait à la charge, si Lily ne s'en chargeait pas avant lui. Le Filtre de Paix lui donna tout juste l'impression de pouvoir respirer sans avoir à serrer les dents.

\- Tu as besoin de te laver. Et de manger quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Je m'en fous. Douche. Maintenant. Ou je t'envoie Lily.

James quitta la pièce avec son fils et il se leva à son tour. Sa tête tourna au mouvement soudain – le Whisky Pur Feu de cette nuit ne faisait peut-être pas bon ménage avec la potion – et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude ne lui apporta aucun bien être : il resta sous le jet jusqu'à ce l'eau devienne froide, les yeux fixés sur la tâche de naissance qui décorait son torse, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux milliers de questions qui le torturaient depuis trois jours. Sa fille était-elle encore vivante ? Si oui, où était-elle ? Qui s'occupait d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ? Sûrement pas, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était son père et qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de la voir souffrir. Est-ce que sa mère lui manquait ? Elle avait passé neuf mois au creux de ses entrailles, elle ne pouvait pas avoir oublié, si ? Elle...

\- N'en profite pas pour te noyer, Patmol !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Langage !

Il grelottait maintenant, il ne sentait plus, ni ses pieds, ni ses mains, et il avait l'impression que sa peau avait pris feu, mais il n'avait pas envie de couper l'eau. Le froid assommait ses pensées et c'était reposant.

James revint frapper à la porte de la salle de bain une petite dizaine de fois, et il se décida à sortir de la douche lorsque Lily lui promit de faire disparaître la porte pour s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant.

Il s'habilla avec des gestes malhabiles, enfilant un t-shirt et un pantalon noir en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que signifiait cette couleur.

Comme promis, James, Peter et Lily l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Harry dévorait un morceau de gâteau, qu'il lui tendit en le voyant entrer, son visage maculé de miettes fendu d'un sourire désarmant.

\- T'es gentil, bonhomme, mais je te le laisse.

Pour couper court à toute discussion, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se força à avaler un pancake et un peu d'œufs brouillés, même si chaque bouchée lui donnait la nausée.

Le silence était pesant dans la pièce, et il s'efforça à ne pas croiser le regard de ses amis, sachant qu'ils échangeaient des coups d'oeil inquiets à tour de rôle.

Finalement, James finit par se lever. Il lui serra l'épaule en passant près de lui.

\- Il va être l'heure, Pat'. Le Portoloin part dans dix minutes.

Il reposa ses couverts, ses yeux perdus dans le fond de son assiette, faisant de son mieux pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'il lui restait. Il devait tenir aujourd'hui, juste une journée de plus, pour Judy. Elle méritait des adieux dignes d'elle.

Il gagna le salon et attrapa l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor que Dumbledore avait enchanté lors de sa venue, plus tôt dans la matinée. Le sortilège s'activa subitement et le monde se transforma en un kaléidoscope de couleurs. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il faisait face à Grant Adler.

Il ne chercha même pas à esquiver le coup de poing qui fondit sur lui.

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Alya eut un hoquet et Bellatrix ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. La fatigue avait finalement eu raison de son entêtement et elle s'était assoupie dans le large canapé du petit salon. Les Elfes avaient dû fermer les rideaux pendant qu'elle dormait puisque la pièce était plongée dans le noir, l'empêchant de discerner la silhouette immobile de sa fille, installée dans le berceau des Black près d'elle. Elle tendit la main pour la déposer sur la poitrine du nourrisson et soupira de soulagement en lui trouvant un souffle paisible.

Depuis la naissance de sa fille, elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette peur viscérale, comme si Alya pouvait s'arrêter de respirer à tout moment, quand bien même le meilleur Pédiamage de Sainte Mangouste lui avait assurée qu'elle était en pleine santé.

Des légers coups sur la porte la tirèrent de ses pensées et elle se redressa vivement.

\- Lady Lestrange, Madame. Monsieur Croupton Junior souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous.

Bellatrix se figea et baissa les yeux vers sa tenue par réflexe. Elle portait encore sa robe de chambre au-dessus d'une confortable chemise de nuit, et ses cheveux étaient défaits.

\- _Tu ne peux pas le recevoir vêtue de la sorte, ma fille !_

Elle balaya la remarque de sa mère d'un geste agacé.

\- Installe-le dans le salon d'été et sers lui un rafraîchissement. Je vais le rejoindre.

Bellatrix rejoignit sa chambre en vitesse, enfila une robe prune au tissu léger, qui cachait les rondeurs de sa grossesse avec élégance. Elle frémit en croisant son reflet dans le miroir : son teint était atrocement pâle, des cernes sombres soulignées son regard trop rouge, ses lèvres comme écorchées, et ses cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage sans grâce.

Elle passa son visage sous l'eau, coiffa ses longues mèches noires d'un charme puis les attacha en une tresse sage. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer aux faiseuses de miracle avec son maquillage, mais elle dissimula ses cernes derrière un onguent et appliqua de la poudre rosé pour cacher le reste. Une touche de mascara termina de lui rendre une apparence humaine.

Bartémius semblait perdu dans la contemplation d'une rare plante carnivore, que Ranatus lui avait ramené d'un voyage en Amérique du Sud, quand elle le rejoignit. Au bruit de ses pas, il se retourna puis s'inclina avec respect.

\- Ma Lady... Toutes mes félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille.

\- Merci Bartémius, souffla-t-elle en prenant place en face de lui. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Peter Pettigrow, ma Lady.

Bellatrix retint de justesse sa grimace dégoûtée et attrapa une fraise sur le plateau confectionné par ses Elfes.

\- Oh...

\- J'ai également pensé cela quand il a demandé à me voir... Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps.

Bellatrix se redressa sur sa chaise : les informations de Pettigrow étaient parfois utiles, mais jamais encore elles n'avaient été vitales. Bartémius s'amusa à la tenir en haleine pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles il but une gorgée de thé glacé.

\- La petite-amie de Sirius Black a été assassinée et sa petite bâtarde a été enlevée !

La nouvelle la laissa sans voix.

\- Ce petit crétin en est sûr ?

\- Il n'est pas assez malin pour inventer une telle histoire. En outre, l'affaire a fait assez de bruit pour que mon paternel en soit averti...

En d'autres circonstances, Bellatrix se serait réjouie d'une telle nouvelle. Savoir qu'à ce moment même, son traître de cousin était plongé dans le désespoir – puisqu'il était devenu d'un sentimentalisme affligeant à force de fréquenter les Potter et les Gryffondors – était particulièrement satisfaisant. Il n'avait, après tout, que ce qu'il méritait. Mais une part d'elle ressentait une certaine colère contre l'insolent qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui. Sirius Black était sa proie personnelle. Elle avait fait la promesse de transformer sa vie en véritable enfer. Pousser l'un de ses meilleurs amis à trahir, anéantir les membres de l'Ordre un à un et s'assurer qu'il soit l'un des derniers à tomber, provoquer la mort des Potter... Tout cela étaient des étapes qui servaient la Cause _et_ sa vengeance _._ Personne n'avait le droit de s'acquitter de cette tâche à sa place !

\- Les Aurors ont-ils des pistes ?

\- Fol-Oeil s'occupe de l'enquête, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé grand chose.

\- J'espère que le responsable aura le bon goût de venir grossir nos rangs. Le Maître a toujours besoin de nouveaux talents.

Bartémius approuva d'un hochement de tête et eut le bon goût de changer de conversation. Elle n'écouta le reste des dernières nouvelles que d'une oreille, encore contrariée de savoir qu'un inconnu chassait sur ses plates bandes. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer qui pouvait bien être derrière un meurtre et un enlèvement. Sirius avait une longue liste d'ennemis, principalement des Mangemorts, mais aucun n'aurait agit dans son dos ou dans celui du Maître, et elle était certaine que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui aurait demandé de s'occuper du petit traître s'il avait eu envie de le voir disparaître... Et même s'il avait chargé un autre Mangemort – Viviane, cette pensée lui laissait un goût amère dans la bouche – jamais _Il_ n'aurait laissé Sirius en vie et kidnappé la petite bâtarde : elle avait beau porter le nom des Black – ce qui n'était même pas certain – elle n'était qu'une vulgaire Sang-Mêlée, indigne de réclamer une quelconque place dans la société du Maître.

Alors qu'une migraine commençait à lui enserrer le crâne, elle s'obligea à accorder un peu plus d'attention à Croupton Junior.

\- Le Seigneur est donc en pourparlers avec les Vampires dissidents... Il aimerait qu'ils ouvrent une Maison de la Nuit à Londres, en échange de parties de chasses durant les batailles.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil : il existait déjà une Maison de la Nuit dans l'allée des Embrumes. La bâtisse offrait le plaisir de la compagnie des Vampires en échange de quelques millilitres de sang... et de quelques secrets. Grâce à ce système, les Vampires avaient la possibilité de faire chanter un nombre incalculable de sorciers et de sorcières, ce qui expliquait pourquoi très peu de lois limitaient véritablement leurs droits. Durant toute sa jeunesse, Bellatrix avait eu le droit à une leçon de morale très dure les concernant : si elle était surprise aux abords du repère des Vampires – une expérience qui avait tenté nombre de ses camarades à un moment ou à un autre – elle serait reniée sur le champ. La menace était bien sûr inutile dès le début, puisqu'elle était profondément révulsée par ces créatures de l'ombre. Imaginer que l'un d'entre eux puisse la toucher lui donner simplement envie de vomir.

\- Je suppose qu' _Il_ considère qu'il vaut mieux les avoir dans notre camp que contre nous, soupira-t-elle. La Cause nous oblige à quelques sacrifices. Je suis convaincue que le Maître saura nous débarrasser de cette engeance au moment voulu.

Bartémius ne lui apprit rien de plus intéressant : l'Ordre du Phénix se faisait discret depuis la mort des McKinnon et le Maître espérait mettre les derniers membres à genoux avant la fin de l'année.

\- Quand compte-t- _Il_ s'occuper des Potter ?

\- Dès que Pettigrow nous dira ce que compte faire Dumbledore pour assurer leur sécurité. Ce vieux fou a promis de remettre un sortilège d'ancienne magie d'actualité pour mettre les Potter hors de portée. Le Maître veut qu'ils se pensent en sécurité avant d'attaquer pour de bon.

Le Maître avait finalement essuyé trop d'échecs lors de ses tentatives pour se débarrasser des Potter pour prendre le moins de risque.

Bartémius finit par prétexter un dîner de famille avec ses parents pour s'excuser, la laissant seule dans l'immensité de son Manoir, sa migraine massacrant ses tempes plus que jamais.

\- Numéro 2, je veux une potion contre la douleur, grogna-t-elle en se levant.

Ses pas la ramenèrent naturellement vers le petit salon de l'étage et elle se stoppa en découvrant une silhouette près du berceau de sa fille.  
Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant voir de larges estafilades, et une partie de ses cheveux blonds était rougie par le sang.

\- _Elle pleurait, alors je l'ai bercée un peu... Je crois qu'elle s'est rendormie maintenant._

L'inconnue se détourna et Bellatrix déglutit en découvrant son visage : il en manquait une large partie, et son cou était déchiqueté par une hideuse morsure, mais la flamme dure dans son regard sombre n'avait pas changé.

\- Antigone Bones, marmonna-t-elle, agrippant le dossier du fauteuil le plus proche. Non, tu es morte.

L'adolescente lui rendit un sourire tordu qu'elle était sûre d'avoir vu sur d'autres lèvres que les siennes.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser la vision – ça ne pouvait être qu'une vision, sa migraine était plus terrible que jamais – et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en découvrant la pièce vide.

Elle se précipita auprès de sa fille et la prit contre elle, réveillant la petite sans ménagement. Alya se mit à pleurer, ses cris lui donnèrent l'impression qu'on lui lançait le _Doloris_ quelque part dans son cerveau, mais elle continua à bercer son enfant avec douceur.

\- Maman est là, Alya. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.

…

 **Jeudi 13 Août 1981, Hells Gate State Park, Etats-Unis.**

Le petit bout de forêt, perdu entre la route et les eaux tumultueuses de la cascade, était pareil au souvenir qu'il en avait gardé. Cette fois, il fut saisi par la quiétude qui se dégageait des arbres immenses et de la vue magnifique sur la rivière. Tournant le dos à Grant et Burt, occupés à installer la plaque de marbre portant le nom de Judy à côté de celle de sa mère, il avança jusqu'au bout du promontoire rocheux, et se retrouva trempé en moins de quelques minutes.

Il s'en fichait.

Presque.

L'eau froide qui dégoulinait sur son visage cachait les larmes qui lui échappaient encore, et atténuait la douleur sourde sur la moitié de son visage.

Grant ne l'avait pas épargné. Il avait laissé James soigner son nez d'un coup de baguette, plus pour avoir la paix que par réelle envie. Lily aurait beau le lui chanter dans toutes les langues du monde, il savait qu'il était responsable de la mort de Judy. C'était un de ses ennemis qui s'en était pris à elle, et il était intimement persuadé que le meurtrier était venu pour lui. A la place de Grant, il ne se serait pas contenté d'un coup de poing.

Malgré lui, son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers le bas des chûtes, là où l'eau bouillonnait en écume blanche. Les cendres de Judy y avaient disparu depuis longtemps, emportées par le vent et disséminées par le courant.

Il pourrait sauter, maintenant.

James et Peter seraient les seuls à remarquer – il sentait leur regard sur sa nuque – mais ils étaient trop loin pour empêcher quoique ce soit.

L'idée était terriblement séduisante. Il ne s'était pourtant jamais avoué vaincu : ni quand il était enfant et que sa mère essayait de le faire entrer dans ce moule du petit héritier parfait qu'il avait en horreur, ni à Poudlard quand il mettait un point d'honneur à être le parfait opposé de l'élève idéal, ni pendant la guerre, malgré l'horreur, la douleur et les morts.

Il aurait dû s'endurcir au milieu de toutes ces épreuves, mais il n'avait fait qu'user son cœur, et maintenant il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

Sauter serait facile. Juste un pas en avant. Il serait en bas avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser.

Il ferma les yeux, et le visage de Judy revint le hanter. Il l'avait revue, juste avant la crémation. On l'avait laissé seul avec elle, le temps qu'il lui dise adieu. Elle semblait paisible. Elle n'avait pas dû souffrir avec _l'Avada_ _Kedavra_ , et c'était sa maigre consolation. Et Merlin, il avait essayé d'oublier à quel point elle était belle et à quel point elle était jeune. La revoir lui avait rappelé ses fautes, écrasé son courage et décuplé la douleur.

Il l'aimait. Il s'était habitué à croiser son regard tous les jours. Il avait besoin de son sourire tordu. Son ironie mordante lui manquait atrocement. Elle s'était taillée une place considérable dans sa vie et elle avait été à ses côtés pour l'aider à traverser les dernières tempêtes.  
Et maintenant elle était morte, et c'était de sa faute, et leur fille était sans doute morte elle aussi, et il était seul.

Terriblement seul.

Il avança d'un pas. Un de plus, et il laisserait sous fardeau derrière lui.

Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule et l'agrippa fermement. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, prêt à parier sa baguette qu'il s'agissait de James.

Il croisa le regard bleu nuit de Grant – celui-là même qu'il avait transmis à sa fille et son cœur se serra à ce constat – et l'homme l'éloigna du bord.

\- J'ai été tenté de sauter, moi aussi.

Il serra les dents, faillit le mettre au défi de lui dire _qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait,_ avant de se souvenir que l'autre plaque de marbre portait le nom de son _âme-soeur._

 _-_ Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Judy.

Sirius déglutit et voulut détourner les yeux, sauf que Grant semblait l'avoir immobilisé par la seule force des siens.

\- Tu retrouves ma petite-fille, Black. Tu n'as pas le droit de sauter tant que tu ne sais pas si elle est encore vivante.

L'espace d'une folle seconde, il eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer plus librement. Parce que Grant avait raison. Si Maellyn était encore vivante, elle avait désespérément besoin de lui. Il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir la retrouver.

Il devait tout faire pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et si elle aussi est morte, Black, Dieu m'en soit témoin, je te pousserais moi-même du haut de cette falaise.

* * *

Alors si vous vous posez la question, c'est non. Je ne prends aucun plaisir tordu à faire souffrir mes personnages comme ça...

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Sirius au plus mal (mon pauvre, pauvre, pauvre, bichon)**

 **\- Trixie qui n'est pas non plus en forme**

 **\- les Potter (mes chouchous, ils me manquent, c'est horrible).**

Bien sûr, les câlins pour Sirius sont toujours en option, et voir même ceux pour Maellyn parce que bon... (je ne propose pas pour Trixie. D'une elle les mérite pas, de deux elle aime pas ça, de trois j'ai pas envie de lui faire de câlin).

Tant que j'y pense, le c **oncours pour la 111 review** est toujours d'actualité (j'ai eu la bonne surprise d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices donc ça a un peu faussé mon compteur) et je pense que je tirerais au sort une des revieweur/se pour ce chapitre (et j'ai mes prompts prêt à faire feu!). Je préciserais tout ça par mp le moment venu ^^

Je vous dis toujours à dans trois semaines ! Le prochain chapitre est un peu moins pire, mais c'est tellement juste un peu que si j'étais vous, je referais le stock en mouchoirs, histoire de...

A très vite !

Orlane.


	33. Black Holes: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage_ ** _._** _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de te retrouver à chaque mise à jour !;) Merci pour tes compliments sur le dernier chapitre. Je t'accorde tout à fait que Sirius est né pour souffrir (ce mec est une tragédie grecque à lui tout seul) et je suis contente d'apprendre que je m'en sors bien avec les chapitres plus sombres (vu ceux qui me restent à écrire, c'est pas plus mal ^^''). A bien des égards, Grant et Sirius ont des parcours qui se ressemblent, donc il était tout droit désigné pour remettre Sirius en ligne (et arrêtez de souhaiter qu'il saute à la fin ! T'es la deuxième à me dire une horreur pareille!).  
Trixie est perdue pour la cause, je le crains. Et encore, elle était encore assez soft dans le dernier chapitre... Ouais enfin bon, Rodolphus doit pas non plus être très sain donc bon, ils font la paire. Je suis super contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant plu en tout cas, et je te laisse avec la suite;)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola, mimi 70, Sundae Vanille et henrismh** pour leurs reviews ! J'ai été trop gâtée cette fois, ça fait trop plaisir ^^

Alôa everybody !

Bon, déjà, pour commencer, bonnes vacances à la team zone C (yaye nous!) et bon courage aux autres. Allez, le plus dur est derrière vous ^^

Sinon, la forme ?

De mon côté, ça va toujours aussi bien ! J'ai toujours pas été voir la Belle et la Bête (contre temps sans gravité, mais c'est prévu) mais je vais partir au soleil pendant quelques jours, en espérant revenir avec pleins d'idées !

Niveau écriture, je suis on fire ! J'ai terminé un beau bébé de plus de 20 000 mots cette semaine (l'arnaque de la partie 3, mais passons) et **je suis en train de bosser sur la surprise de la gagnante du concours, j'ai nommé Sundae Vanille** (je m'en suis remise au hasard comme promis, et mon chat - innocente Ily – s'est chargé du tirage ^^). Bref, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par arriver par ici dans peu de temps ^^ En plus, je me suis motivée pour un deuxième Camp Nanowrimo de 50 000 mots (en un mois, faut pas abuser) et ça devrait me permettre d'attaquer le tome 3 dans de bonnes conditions ('fin, moyennant que je n'ai pas de surprises).

Avec tout ça, je vous laisse avec la suite, toujours dans la même lignée, donc prenez le temps de sortir les mouchoirs. Il y a du drama en vue. La chanson de _Kodaline_ est particulièrement indiquée pour ce chapitre, au passage;)

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _« And I drink alone to stop me from weeping  
What's left of my heart is forever yours  
Forever yours  
I'll pray for you »_

 _(Pray – Kodaline)_

* * *

 **Samedi 12 Septembre 1981, Allée des Embrumes, Londres.**

Sirius porta le verre à ses lèvres et grimaça lorsque le liquide âcre descendit dans sa gorge. Il était presque certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Whisky Pur Feu, mais une seule gorgée suffisait à rendre le monde trouble pendant quelques minutes, et c'était aussi bien ainsi.  
En l'espace de deux semaines, il avait déjà pris ses habitudes au fond du bar. Sa table – la seule qui lui permettait de rester dans l'ombre tout en surveillant toutes les entrées – était toujours libre quand il arrivait au milieu de l'après-midi, et une des serveuses lui apportait un verre sans qu'il n'ait besoin de commander.

Déguisé derrière des sortilèges, il passait désormais la majorité de ses journées à tendre l'oreille, guettant un indice – même infime – sur ce qui s'était passé. Bien entendu, la rumeur la plus soutenue était celle qui le décrivait comme un fou furieux qui aurait assassiné de sang-froid sa petite-amie et sa fille, mais certains avaient d'autres théories...

Et la plus crédible était celle qui accusait Voldemort d'avoir voulu récupérer la dernière descendante des Black, Sang-Mêlée ou non, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sacrilège que de voir l'une des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrées s'éteindre avec lui, ou bien que le tyran en puissance attendait d'avoir besoin de lui pour promettre le retour de l'enfant en échange d'un geste de sa part.  
Sirius ne savait plus très bien s'il s'était rabattu sur cette possibilité parce qu'elle était la plus logique, ou parce qu'elle lui permettait de continuer à croire que Maellyn était encore vivante, quelque part.

Une chose était sûre, il attendait qu'un nom soit cité. Il pourrait alors traquer le responsable, venger Judy et retrouver Maellyn. James l'avait mis en garde contre son envie de représailles, lui expliquant que rien ne pourrait ramener Judy à la vie, et qu'il risquait au contraire de tout perdre s'il se retrouvait à Azkaban, et qui « serait là pour sa fille après ça, hein ? », ce à quoi Sirius n'avait pas répondu. S'il retrouvait les coupables, Maellyn retournerait aux Etats-Unis, là où elle était née et là où elle aurait dû rester. Judy et elle auraient été en sécurité s'il avait su convaincre la jeune femme de rester avec son oncle et son père le temps que la guerre se termine.

La nuit s'égrena lentement. Il n'apprit rien de nouveau mais but plus que de raison, essayant d'étourdir ses pensées à chaque fois qu'il commençait à ressasser la nuit du 9 Août, ou qu'il croyait reconnaître Judy sur les traits de la serveuse blonde.

Le lever du soleil le trouva étourdi devant la maison de Peter. Il se réfugia sous la forme de Patmol et se roula en boule devant la porte, sachant que son meilleur-ami le ferait entrer avant de partir pour son travail.

 **Samedi 12 Septembre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix ajouta du rouge sur ses lèvres et du rose sur ses joues, puis replaça la mèche folle qui s'était échappée de son chignon. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur ses traits creusés et elle espéra que le Maître n'y verrait pas un signe de faiblesse. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son accouchement et elle s'était peut-être trop appliquée à perdre les rondeurs de sa grossesse. Le Médicomage qui venait lui rendre visite toutes les semaines s'était inquiété de sa perte de poids, lui recommandant un régime plus riche, surtout si elle voulait continuer à allaiter.

Puisque sa fille n'avait pas pris assez de poids au cour du mois passé, il avait aussi proposé qu'elle s'en remette à cette poudre nourrissante moldue, et Bellatrix avait bien manqué de le tuer sur place.

Elle glissa un regard vers Alya : elle venait de lui donner le sein et la petite dormait donc paisiblement. Bellatrix savait qu'elle disposait d'au moins deux heures devant elle, ce qui devrait être largement suffisant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas encore rappelée à ses côtés – elle soupçonnait Rolf d'être derrière cela – et elle s'était décidée à prendre les choses en main. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour obtenir la place de Premier Lieutenant du Maître pour laisser sa grossesse la reléguer à un rôle secondaire. Sa grossesse n'avait en rien entaché ses talents pour la Magie Noire, ni ses capacités à élaborer une attaque qui aurait le mérite d'aboutir.

\- Numéro 1, veille sur Alya, ordonna-t-elle en quittant sa chambre.

Elle utilisa la cheminée du grand Hall et se retrouva dans la pièce qui jouxtait le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'installa en face de la porte noire et commença à attendre.

Une heure s'écoula lentement, au bout de laquelle elle manqua presque de s'assoupir. Sa fille ne faisait pas encore ses nuits, et comme elle refusait que ses Elfes s'occupent d'Alya plus que le strict nécessaire, ses journées étaient loin d'être reposantes.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et elle se leva aussitôt.

\- Mon seigneur, souffla-t-elle en posant un genou à terre.

\- Relève-toi, Bellatrix. Quelle est la raison de ta présence ?

Bellatrix étouffa un soupir en entendant à nouveau le son de sa voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pu l'entendre.

\- Je souhaite me rendre utile pour la Cause, mon Seigneur.

Elle vola un aperçu de sa silhouette du coin de l'oeil. Les lignes sur son visages séduisant s'étaient multipliées au cours des derniers mois, sûrement parce que certains de ses plans avaient été contrariés, ce qui la conforta dans son choix d'être venue lui apporter ses services. Elle pouvait lui être aussi utile qu'elle l'avait été avant sa grossesse.

\- Tu sers déjà la Cause en prenant soin de ta fille. Nous avons besoin de jeunes sorciers et sorcières pour l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère.

Bellatrix serra les dents une folle seconde. Elle s'était attendue à cette parade mais l'entendre dans la bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plus amère que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Je peux faire davantage, Maître. N'ai-je pas prouver ma valeur ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre d'une voix où elle crut deviner du regret.

\- C'est impossible, Bellatrix.

Elle releva la tête, trop choquée pour se souvenir que le Maître avait horreur qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux, encore plus qu'on le dévisage.

\- Rodolphus refuse que tu prennes part aux attaques. Je le déplore, mais il est ton mari.

\- Vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Sa remise en question de sa décision lui valut un _Doloris._ La douleur lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle s'écrasa sans grâce, la douleur paralysant ses réflexes. Elle tenta de retenir ses cris mais il lui sembla bien vite que plus elle luttait, plus la douleur se faisait insupportable.

Sa fierté céda la première.

Le corps secoué de spasmes, des milliers de lames chauffées à blanc dans chacun de ses muscles, la vision rendue floue à cause des larmes, et le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle finit par supplier.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintint le _Doloris_ une poignée de secondes supplémentaires, qui lui parurent interminables.

Tandis que la souffrance refluait et que ses idées redevenaient peu à peu cohérentes, une colère sourde se déploya dans son cœur. Une telle humiliation n'aurait jamais dû lui arriver. Rodolphus allait payé son ingérence au prix fort.

Toutefois, elle eut le bon sens de ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus sur elle une seconde fois. Elle se redressa aussi vite que ses membres le lui permirent et resta à genoux devant son Maître.

Il l'obligea à se relever en plaçant le bout de sa baguette sous son menton et elle prit soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Tu as de la chance que ton dévouement à la Cause ait été irréprochable si longtemps, Bellatrix. Certains sont morts pour bien moins que cela. Rentre chez toi avant que je ne change d'avis.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tourna les talons après une révérence.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était privée de toute mission, sous prétexte qu'elle venait d'enfanter et que son mari – par Circée, comment osait-il ?! – avait manigancé tout cela dans son dos, sans même avoir le courage de lui en parler ! Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée, et par dessus tout, elle avait trop travaillé pour qu'un homme – qu'il soit son mari ne lui en donnait pas le droit ! – la prive de sa position.

Quand elle réapparut au Manoir Lestrange, elle était dans une colère noire, digne de celle qui s'était emparée d'elle quand elle avait appris que sa sœur choisissait un Sang-de-Bourbe à la place de sa famille. Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, ses ongles manucurés s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair sans qu'elle n'arrive à reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées. Le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée se fissura brusquement, victime des étincelles vertes de plus en plus brillantes qui s'échappaient de sa baguette. Le bruit sec du verre attira l'un de ses Elfes dans le Hall et Bellatrix leva le bras dans sa direction.

Le _Doloris_ ne fut que le premier sort auquel elle pensa. Elle s'en délecta une longue minute, jusqu'à ce que le sang batte un peu moins fort dans ses oreilles. Elle passa ensuite en revue tous les sortilèges de Magie Noire qu'elle avait appris – pour son Maître et pour la Cause – et qui lui avaient permis d'accéder au rang de Premier Lieutenant une éternité plus tôt.

Vidée de ses forces, elle tomba à genoux, réalisant à peine que son Elfe était mort et qu'elle s'était acharnée sur un amas de chaires sanguinolentes.

Elle porta la main à son visage, redessinant du bout des doigts ce qu'elle savait être un bleu et la première larme qui passa ses paupières fut la plus amère.

La naissance de sa fille aurait dû marquer une nouvelle ère dans sa vie : maintenant que la lignée des Lestrange ne s'arrêterait pas avec Rodolphus et elle, plus rien ne l'empêchait de devenir la matriarche des Lestrange. Elle comptait offrir la loyauté de toute sa belle-famille au Seigneur des Ténèbres, autant pour réaffirmer sa place de favorite que pour assurer son influence parmi les autres Mangemorts. Avec tant de personnes de son entourage dans les rangs du Maître, elle était presque certaine de ne jamais être mise en défaut par qui que ce soit.

Elle s'était imaginée un avenir si radieux que la chute n'en était que plus terrible.

\- _Tiens, tiens, tiens... Il semblerait que la chance tourne pour tout le monde finalement._

Elle sortit de sa léthargie dans un sursaut et son premier réflexe fut de pointer sa baguette sur la silhouette familière qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Le Manoir était protégé par d'innombrables sortilèges. Il n'aurait pas pu entrer sans qu'elle n'en soit avertie !

\- _Te voir à genoux est plus satisfaisant que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, Bellatrix._

Il fit un pas en avant et elle comprit son erreur en reconnaissant Regulus, même si le rictus de haine qui déformait ses traits était celui de son frère.

\- Tu es mort ! souffla-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

\- _Vraiment ?_

Elle se releva difficilement pour lui faire face, incapable de détourner les yeux, quand bien même elle avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous ses pieds.

Le bruit des pleurs de sa fille, quelque part dans les étages, la coupa au moment où elle allait répliquer.

\- _Le petit monstre est réveillé ? Que dirais-tu d'un petit jeu, Bellatrix ? Si je la rejoins en premier, elle repart avec moi !_

La peur lui fit pousser des ailes. Elle remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse, sautant les marches deux par deux. A chaque fois qu'elle glissait un regard par-dessus son épaule, son cousin n'était jamais loin, alors qu'il avançait d'un pas tranquille.  
Elle retrouva Alya dans sa chambre et la saisit sans douceur, décuplant les cris de la petite, avant de s'enfermer dans la nursery avec elle, barricadant la porte de tous les sorts dont elle pouvait se souvenir.

 **Samedi 12 Septembre 1981, Résidence de Peter Pettigrow, Londres Est.**

La sonnette de l'entrée lui arracha un grognement sourd et il se redressa juste assez pour enrouler sa tête dans l'oreiller, priant pour que son cerveau n'explose pas, et que le reste d'alcool qui devait se trouver dans son estomac reste là où il était.

Il avait décidément trop bu.  
Le bruit suraigu raisonna à nouveau, suivi cette fois des pas précipités de Peter dans les escaliers.

\- Ça va, j'arrive !

Sirius se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. La pénombre dans la pièce lui apprit que la journée touchait à sa fin et qu'il était en retard pour sa soirée d'espionnage.

\- Lunard ?! s'exclama Peter depuis l'entrée. Euh... Mon livre préféré ?

Sa gueule de bois était devenue le cadet de ses soucis à l'entente du surnom familier, et il se concentra juste assez pour entendre la réponse à travers le battant de bois.

 _\- Tu as horreur de lire, Pet'. Tu préfères les comics américains... Ton héros favori est Spiderman._

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius attrapa sa baguette.

\- Tu fais peur à voir, Remus, marmonna Peter, sa voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

\- Merci. Je fais de mon mieux.

La voix de Remus était, elle, plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de s'en servir au cours des derniers mois. Il entra dans le salon, sa dégaine proche de celle des sans-abris de Londres, et se figea en le découvrant.

Une inquiétude sincère déforma ses traits, accentuant les ombres sur son visage. Sirius soutint son regard sans réussir à être touché par la douleur dans ses yeux ambres.

\- J'espérais que ce serait une fausse rumeur, Patmol... Je suis désolé.

Un rictus lui échappa, et il serra les poings, espérant contenir sa colère malgré son envie démesurée de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage.

Et il n'était même pas certain de savoir pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Lupin ?

Remus soupira.

\- _Lupin_? Vraiment, Sirius ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, reprenant un des tics de Patmol sans plus vraiment s'en étonner. Il passait une grande partie de ses journées sous sa forme Animagus. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas tourner complètement cinglé.

Finalement, le loup-garou fut le premier à se lasser du lourd silence dans la pièce.

\- Je me suis dit que si la rumeur était vraie, tu aurais besoin d'aide.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Encore moins de la tienne.

\- Visiblement. Tu préfères t'en remettre à l'alcool à ce que je vois. Je ne pense pas que Judy...

\- Ta gueule, Lupin ! gronda-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Entendre le nom de Judy était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître, surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son habitude de la chercher des yeux, comme si elle allait soudainement réapparaître.

Sauf qu'elle ne réapparaîtrait jamais.

\- Dégage d'ici, Lupin ! Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un traître !

Le regard du loup-garou vira soudainement au jaune vif et Sirius se surprit à éclater d'un rire mauvais au lieu d'avoir peur. La pleine lune ne devait plus qu'être une question de jours, Remus pouvait très bien terminer leur discussion en le projetant par la fenêtre, et il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre.

Il n'était peut-être qu'à moitié sobre finalement.

\- Je ne suis pas le traître, Black !

\- Mes couilles, oui ! Fous le camp d'ici Lupin !

Remus passa ses deux mains à travers ses cheveux trop longs et fit un tour sur lui-même, comme s'il s'était décidé à partir avant de changer d'avis, et Sirius ne vit le coup de poing qui fondait dans sa direction que trop tard. Le choc le fit tituber en arrière et il tomba lourdement, manquant la table basse de très peu.

Le monde tournait autour de lui, une douleur sourde pulsait sur la partie droite de son visage...  
La colère qui s'alluma au fond de son cœur balaya tout le reste. Il se redressa dans un grognement de rage, mais Remus évita son attaque maladroite pour le plaquer au sol à nouveau.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux !

Le cri de Peter ne servit à rien.

Sirius fut surpris par la poigne qui verrouilla ses poignets et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de cracher au visage de Lunard.

\- Tu ferais mieux de passer ta colère sur ceux qui sont responsables de la mort de Judy, plutôt que sur ceux qui veulent t'aider, Black ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Le. Traître !

Il le secoua sans ménagement au rythme de ses derniers mots, sa tête heurta plusieurs fois de suite le parquet et l'air se fraya difficilement un chemin dans ses poumons.

Il fut soudainement libre et il voulut se relever, mais une quinte de toux le stoppa aussi sûrement qu'un sortilège.

La porte claqua quelque part dans l'entrée, puis Peter fut à ses côtés, l'aidant à s'asseoir en douceur.

\- Ça va, Patmol ?

Il hocha la tête d'un air absent, dévisageant son meilleur ami en silence. Peter s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard, mais il voyait les larmes qui faisaient briller ses yeux. Il agrippa son épaule et la serra avec force.

\- C'est rien Queudver...

Peter releva la tête.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est Lunard l'espion de l'Ordre ?

Sirius soupira, sa main libre effleurant sa joue droite. Il sentit une belle bosse en plus d'une égratignure sous ses doigts.

\- Je crois que c'est clair...

…

 **Lundi 14 Septembre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Alya eut un léger hoquet et Bellatrix rouvrit les yeux aussitôt, sans reconnaître le petit salon près de sa chambre immédiatement.

\- Bonjour, belle endormie.

Elle cligna des yeux. Une femme blonde était assise dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, son visage en contre jour.

\- Mère ?

La femme se pencha et Bellatrix reconnut sa jeune sœur, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Bellatrix, tout va bien ?

Elle contempla le vide une folle seconde, incapable d'expliquer d'où lui venait cette manie de voir Druella Black partout ces derniers temps, quand bien même cette dernière était morte depuis des années.

\- Oui, tout va bien... J'ai fait un rêve étrange, voilà tout.

Narcissa se redressa, ses yeux toujours fixés sur elle, avant de désigner Alya d'un signe du menton.

\- Tu devrais la faire dormir dans son berceau... Elle ne saura pas rester seule sinon.

Bellatrix détailla sa fille qui, lovée contre elle, continuait sa sieste comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne se souvenait plus du moment où elle s'était endormie à son tour. Sûrement peu après l'avoir nourrie. Elle était si fatiguée ces derniers jours.

Suivant le conseil de sa sœur, elle déposa sa fille dans le berceau tout proche et remit la couverture des Rosier en place.

\- Que dirais-tu d'un thé ?

\- Volontiers.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'appeler Numéro 1 : il apparut dans un discret _pop_ avec un large plateau contenant la plus fine porcelaine des Lestranges. Bellatrix le laissa servir le thé, étudiant par habitude si ses mains tremblaient – puisque Walburga avait tant répété que dans ce cas, un Elfe de Maison devait être décapité – et refusa la crème que Narcissa lui tendit.

\- Rodolphus m'a dit qu'un de tes Elfes était mort ?

Bellatrix manqua d'avaler de travers.

\- Plaît-il ?

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de paraître plus que surprise, avant de se recomposer un visage neutre.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il a oublié de t'en faire part. Tu risques d'avoir des difficultés à en retrouver un bien formé. Personnellement, je trouve les prix exorbitants. Heureusement que ma femelle nous a donné des jumeaux. Avec son aîné, la relève est assurée au Manoir.

Bellatrix se promit de reparler de cela avec son mari, si tant est qu'il daigne être présent au souper. Le nombre de repas qu'ils avaient partagé depuis la naissance de leur fille devait se compter sur les doigts de deux mains. Bellatrix n'avait pas la moindre idée s'il agissait de la sorte car il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu un garçon, ou s'il ne supportait tout simplement pas la vue de son corps malmené par une grossesse. Le régime qu'elle avait suivi au cours du mois écoulé avait pourtant effacé le reste de ses rondeurs.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'allait pas quémander son attention, et elle attendait des excuses s'il espérait gagner les faveurs de son lit à nouveau.

\- Aucun de tes Elfes n'est une femelle ?

\- Rose n'avait pas le goût de l'élevage. Tu sais à quel point une femelle est moins productive durant les cinq années qui suivent une gestation.

\- C'est effectivement le problème... Et qui sait ? Peut-être les prix seront redevenus abordables dans quelques années. Quatre Elfes suffisent à entretenir le Manoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Comment va Draco ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son filleul, le visage de Narcissa s'illumina, la faisant paraître bien plus jeune.

\- Il se porte comme un charme ! J'ai réussi à convaincre Lucius de prendre une semaine de vacance avec nous en Sicile et il a adoré la mer. Tu verras, à mesure qu'ils s'éveillent, la moindre nouveauté pour eux ressemble à la découverte la plus importante au monde. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'Alya et lui s'amusent ensemble. Je suis certaine qu'ils formeront un duo inséparable !

Bellatrix s'attendait à entendre le résumé des derniers aventures de son filleul, certaine que Narcissa n'allait pas se contenter de si peu d'information, mais sa jeune sœur se leva et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le berceau.

\- Je savais bien que tu étais réveillée, petite coquine ! Oh... Ça c'est un joli sourire ! Je peux la prendre Bellatrix ?

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, s'obligeant à ne pas montrer son irritation.

Elle aurait dû deviner que sa fille était réveillée. Elle était sa mère. Elle l'avait portée au creux de ses entrailles. L'instinct maternel aurait dû être aussi fort chez elle qu'il l'était chez sa sœur.

Malgré elle, elle tenta de se souvenir du premier sourire qu'Alya aurait pu lui offrir, sans autre résultat qu'un mal de tête grandissant.

Alya avait dû lui sourire. Elle était juste trop fatiguée pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Tu as tellement grandi Alya ! Tu es presque une demoiselle ! Ses yeux sont plus foncés, je me trompe ? Je crois que Rodolphus lui a transmis le regard noir des Lestrange... Elle n'est pas complètement une Black finalement ! Mais un magnifique petit mélange.

Bellatrix serra les dents, cherchant à décrire les yeux de sa fille en silence, juste pour vérifier qu'elle avait remarqué qu'Alya n'avait pas hérité du regard gris des Black, parce qu'elle s'occupait d'elle à longueur de temps. Elle avait forcément remarqué un tel changement...

Sauf qu'il lui semblait que la petite se plaisait à fermer les yeux et Bellatrix en savait plus sur la forme de ses paupières que quiconque au monde.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ils sont adorables à cet âge... Dire que Draco a eu quinze mois... C'est étrange : j'ai l'impression qu'il était aussi petit hier et il y a une éternité à la fois.

Elle observa sa sœur du coin de l'oeil, alors qu'elle semblait danser sur une mélodie qu'elle seule pouvait entendre, berçant sa filleule en douceur, ses longs cheveux blonds formant comme une barrière entre elles et le reste du monde.

Finalement, Alya se mit à pleurer doucement, d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, mais de toute évidence, sa mémoire lui faisait défaut sur beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui.

\- Elle doit avoir faim, dit-elle en se levant pour rejoindre sa sœur.

Narcissa pivota vers elle, Alya blottie dans le creux de son cou, caressant le dos de la petite avec douceur.

\- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne ressemble pas à un cri du ventre.

\- C'est ma fille, Cissy.

Elle avait voulu répondre avec humour, sinon avec ironie, mais son ton était cassant et sa sœur perdit son sourire.

\- Bien sûr. Tiens...

Narcissa déposa Alya dans ses bras et Bellatrix la berça aussitôt. Au lieu de se calmer, ses pleurs s'intensifièrent. Bellatrix serra les dents à nouveau, son mal de tête presque étourdissant, mais refusant obstinément de relever les yeux vers sa cadette.

Narcissa eut le bon goût de garder le silence, mais elle sentait son regard sur elle, terriblement critique, comme si elle remettait en cause la façon dont elle s'occupait de sa propre fille.

\- Je vais devoir lui donner le sein, souffla-t-elle en se détournant.

\- Je vais te laisser dans ce cas. A bientôt Bella.

Narcissa déposa une bise légère sur sa joue quand elle passa près d'elle et s'en fut, la laissant seule avec sa colère et sa fille.

…

 **Mercredi 16 Septembre 1981, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Sirius terminait sa cigarette sous le regard insistant de Peter. Ils étaient légèrement en retard à la réunion de l'Ordre et il mettait tout en œuvre pour les ralentir davantage, espérant que son meilleur ami cède et qu'il abandonne l'idée de l'entraîner avec lui.

\- Patmol !

Il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, ignorant son commentaire, et maudit James en silence.

Parce qu'il était évident que James était derrière l'excès de zèle de Peter, puisque James était au courant pour sa bagarre avec Lupin – il avait reçu une beuglante – et que Peter avait pour consigne de ne plus le laisser seul, ou du reste, le moins possible.

Il renonça à repousser l'inévitable quand le morceau incandescent toucha sa peau et jeta le mégot au sol.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez !

Toutes les conversations se turent subitement quand ils entrèrent. Sirius serra les poings dans les poches de sa veste de cuir pour affronter les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Ce qui était exactement pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir en premier lieu. Si quelques membres de l'Ordre lui réservait leur pitié, certains – dont Fol-Oeil – semblaient suspicieux. Il les dévisagea un à un, un avertissement dans son regard et la colère sur les traits de son visage, et fut satisfaisait que la plupart détourne les yeux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque Minerva McGonagall, coincée entre un siège vide et sa nièce en bout de table.

\- Vous êtes en retard jeunes gens. Black, venez par là, je vous ai gardé un siège.

\- Je...

\- Ne me faites pas répéter. Vous nous avez interrompus assez longtemps.

Peter laissa échapper une sorte de ricanement et Madelyn McGonagall avait un étrange sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Je veux vous voir à la fin de la réunion, Sirius, souffla Minerva une fois qu'il se fut assis.

\- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer à Poudlard, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Ceci est précisément le discours de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille.

\- Vous...

\- A la fin de la réunion. Concentrez-vous maintenant.

Les deux heures qui suivirent lui parurent interminables. Fol-Oeil leur expliqua à quel point les Mangemorts se tenaient anormalement tranquilles, ce qui annonçait toujours une attaque d'envergure et particulièrement meurtrière. A force de négociations (et sûrement de quelques manipulations dont il avait le secret), Dumbledore avait toutefois réussi à rassembler tous les Mangemorts arrêtés jusqu'alors dans un quartier spécifique d'Azkaban, qu'il avait lui même ensorcelé pour empêcher Voldemort de leur rendre leur liberté. Sirius n'était pas sûr que la solution soit le parfait remède, mais forcé de constater qu'il s'était chargé de remédier aux nombreuses évasions.

Un tour de table lui permit d'en apprendre bien trop sur les habitudes de certains fonctionnaires du Ministère, suspectés de soutenir Voldemort par les Aurors. Enfin, Madelyn leur annonça qu'elle comptait utiliser son émission de radio pour relancer le recrutement de nouveaux membres, ce que tout le monde approuva étant donné leurs rangs de plus en plus clairsemés.

Au moment de se lever, Sirius espéra une folle seconde que Minerva McGonagall allait le laisser filer s'il se fendait d'un bâillement sincère, mais son ancienne professeure l'avait trop pratiqué pour se laisser manipuler aussi facilement.

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre dans une petite pièce contiguë – une vague cuisine avec une large cheminée et quelques meubles – puis lui fit face, l'air bien plus inquiète qu'en colère.

\- Comment allez-vous, Sirius ?

Il serra les dents et déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait pas bien – il le savait, et du reste, Peter le fixait d'une manière suffisamment étrange pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'oublier – mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, parce qu'y penser lui rappelait pourquoi il n'allait pas bien, et il avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Je ne suis pas mort, éluda-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

McGonagall le détailla du regard, aussi scrutatrice que les fois où elle avait essayé d'arracher des secrets aux Maraudeurs.

\- Dumbledore m'a informée des circonstances de cette nuit tragique, Sirius. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute.

Il l'ignora. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ce refrain dans toutes les bouches, surtout parce qu'il le savait faux. Tout le monde se trompait : sans lui, Judy serait toujours vivante.

McGonagall attendit qu'il daigne recroiser son regard pour reprendre.

\- Pour tout ce que j'en sais, Sirius, je crois très sincèrement que votre fille est toujours en vie. Et je vous connais assez pour affirmer que si quelqu'un peut la retrouver, c'est vous... Mais je vous connais assez pour pouvoir affirmer que vous pourriez être tenté de régler cela d'une façon stupide. C'est la seule fois où je vous demanderai d'être le jeune homme brillant que vous êtes et d'agir avec l'ingéniosité des Maraudeurs. Parce que vous ne voudriez pas que votre fille soit sauvée et devienne orpheline le même jour. Beaucoup de personnes comptent sur vous.

\- Je...

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire.

Son expression sévère l'empêcha de lui expliquer pourquoi elle se trompait sûrement. Ça, où le mince espoir qui s'était réveillé quelque part au fond de son cœur. Après tout, il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où McGonagall avait eu tord.

Il hocha timidement la tête dans un merci silencieux et se détourna.

\- Professeur, vous savez que si vous avez raison, vous allez la rencontrer dans onze ans ? lâcha-t-il au moment où sa main touchait la poignée.

\- On ne m'y reprendra pas. Je ferais d'elle la meilleure élève de ma classe de Métamorphose, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et lui trouva ce mince sourire dont elle avait parfois gratifié leurs meilleures blagues, une étincelle de fierté dans son regard.

\- Filez, Sirius. Ma nièce voulait également vous parler.

Effectivement, Madelyn McGonagall semblait l'attendre dans la pièce où ils avaient eu la réunion. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Peter et Kingsley. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et haussa un sourcil pour la décider à parler.

Madelyn lui montra la chaise à côté d'elle et quand elle prit la parole, il dut se concentrer pour l'entendre.

\- J'ai passé l'été à perfectionner le sortilège que Dumbledore veut utiliser chez les Potter. Il est pour ainsi dire prêt, mais je veux le tester en condition réelle avant. Savoir quelles sont les faiblesses du système et essayer de les rectifier.

Sirius ne chercha pas à retenir son soupir de soulagement. Harry allait finalement être en sécurité, hors d'atteinte de Voldemort, ses parents avec lui. Ils survivraient à cette guerre malgré tout.

\- Quand ?

\- D'ici fin octobre. Je connais une famille qui souhaite disparaître. Je vais lancer le sortilège chez eux ce week-end et en tester la solidité durant au moins un mois. Dumbledore se chargera des Potter.

Une part de lui aurait préféré que Madelyn le fasse elle-même, parce qu'il lui faisait plus confiance à elle ces derniers temps, mais Dumbledore restait le sorcier le plus brillant de sa génération, et Voldemort lui-même le craignait. Il devait mettre toutes les chances du côté de Harry.

\- Merci Madelyn, dit-il en se levant.

\- De rien. Ah, et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour ta fille, tu n'hésites pas, Black. J'ai passé le mot à mes connaissances mais je n'ai pas de réponses pour le moment.

Sirius la remercia d'un simple regard, et elle conclut leur conversation par un clin d'oeil, avant de se lever brusquement.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Kingsley s'excusa auprès de Peter et vint le rejoindre. Sirius n'avait pas besoin qu'il ouvre la bouche pour deviner de quoi il était question. Cela faisait un mois que sa fille avait disparu, et Dumbledore avait sûrement insisté lui-même auprès de Fol-Oeil pour que les Aurors continuent les recherches, quand bien même aucune preuve ne permettait de privilégier une piste en particulier.

Lui seul pouvait retrouver sa fille désormais.

* * *

Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, si j'ai fait appel à Minerva (aka The Queen) McGonagall, c'est que les temps sont vraiment durs.

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Sirius et Remus (et oui, pauvre Remus à 1000%, mais Sirius a des circonstances atténuantes aussi)**

 **\- Trixie qui mérite des claques (tout court ou pour la sortir de ses délires, au choix)**

 **\- Voldemort qui, pour une fois, a réalisé un de vos rêves.**

 **\- La team McGonagall qui sont de loin mes chouchouttes du chapitre (juste devant Cissy).**

Bien sûr, je poursuis ma campagne de collecte de câlins pour Sirius, j'en commence définitivement une pour Maellyn et une autre pour Remus.

Je vous dis toujours à dans trois semaines ! Le prochain chapitre est un quand même moins pire ('fin, c'est relatif vu ce qu'on m'en a dit, mais il offre une ou deux lueurs d'espoir, et je trouve que c'est déjà énorme).

A très vite !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 01/04/2017_


	34. Black Holes: Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage. Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! J'en déduis que tu es encore en vacances ? Profites-en bien ! Merci pour Sirius:) Oui, Sirius a vraiment pas une vie de rêve de base, mais je m'acharne un peu dessus, le pauvre bichon...

Trixie te fait pitié ? Héhé ^^ (c'est agaçant, au fond, hein ?). Je suis d'accord, ça arrangerait pas mal de chose si elle avait le bon goût de mourir, mais c'est une Black, et ils sont quand même vachement coriaces ! Je transmets les câlins pour Remus... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 ** **Vlad**** **:** Hello ! Bienvenue et merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite;)

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola, mimi 70, Vlad et Sundae Vanille** pour leurs reviews ! J'ai été trop gâtée cette fois, ça fait trop plaisir ^^

Comment allez-vous ?

Je sais pas si vous, mais j'ai trouvé personnellement que les trois dernières semaines étaient passées à toute vitesse ! Bon, certes, j'étais en vacances, et la semaine de reprise donne toujours l'impression d'être une arnaque, mais quand même !

Vous avez bien fêté Pâques ?;)

Bref, sinon ça va de mon côté. Mon CampNano se passe plutôt très bien (je pense le finir celui-ci, et c'est cool!)(mais d'un autre côté, 50 000 mots, ça m'a à peine permis de terminer le tome 2 et d'officiellement commencer le tome 3... Bon, j'avoue, j'ai été embarquée dans un début de OS qui finira peut-être, ou peut-être pas en ligne, et j'ai failli me faire pleurer en l'écrivant. Ouais, vous êtes foutus).

Autre chose ? Ah oui ! Tâchez d'aller voter quand même demain parce que moi je flippe un peu quand je vois notre choix tout moisi, mais comme on a tous lu les Potter et qu'on est des meilleurs petits êtres humains grâce à cela (c'est pas moi qui le dit, mais plusieurs études) et ben le devoir vous appelle ! Pas de conneries, hein ?

Sur cette petite note politique, je vous laisse avec la suite. Bon, promis, moins pire que ce qui a précédé. Bonne lecture.

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Au fait, la surprise de Sundae Vanille est en ligne, c'est _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ (UA Black Sunset, tout le monde est vivant) et c'est aussi sucré qu'un panier de chocolats !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 4**

 _« How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own_

 _Are you happy, are you satisfied_  
 _How long can you stand the heat_  
 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
 _To the sound of the beat »_

 _(Another one bites the dust – Queen)  
_

* * *

 **Mercredi 30 Septembre 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres, Angleterre.**

Sirius resta un long moment sur le pas de porte, contemplant l'entrée d'un regard vide. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait chez lui depuis Août. Peter s'était chargé de venir prendre des vêtements pour lui, après que James ait décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul. Sa présence à Godric's Hollow multipliant les risques pour les Potter, James lui avait fait promettre de rester chez Queudver.

Sauf qu'il ne supportait plus de se sentir épié à chaque instant, comme si son meilleur ami craignait qu'il s'effondre à tout moment, et qu'il n'y ait que lui pour ramasser les morceaux.

Il fallait donc qu'il retourne dans la maison de l'Oncle Alphard qui, après avoir été un refuge pendant tant d'années, s'était transformée en véritable traquenard.

Il souffla une énième fois pour rassembler son courage et fit un premier pas à l'intérieur, enjambant la pile de courriers que les hiboux avaient glissé sous la porte.

Rien n'avait bougé, bien sûr, excepté la couche de poussière sur les meubles, évidente même pour lui. La veste noire de Judy – celle qu'il lui avait offert à Noël – reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise, au pied de laquelle traînait son sac à dos.

Il déposa son bagage au milieu du passage et récupéra la veste, enfouissant son visage dans la doublure. Elle l'avait trop portée pour que son odeur ne s'imprègne pas profondément dans le tissu. Il inspira son parfum à plein poumons, retrouvant les pointes d'épice qui lui manquaient tant. Il ravala un sanglot, se rattachant à sa foutue obstination pour retenir les larmes. En deux mois, la douleur était presque devenue supportable, même s'il continuait à faire des cauchemars quand l'alcool ne saturait pas son organisme, et qu'il avait l'impression de l'apercevoir trop souvent dans la rue. Judy lui manquait, plus encore qu'au début, mais il avait décidé qu'il tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui était arrivé à Maellyn. Il verrait ensuite s'il avait encore la force de se battre.

L'horloge de l'Oncle Alphard se réveilla brusquement, lâchant un cri qui appartenait à une créature inconnue mais sûrement monstrueuse, et il s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Il ramassa la veste, le sac à dos, ainsi que le pull de Judy qui traînait sur le canapé, et les entreposa dans le bureau de son oncle en attendant de les rendre à Burt et Grant.

Il ignora l'escalier et retourna dans le salon, s'obligeant à faire le point sur ses recherches, plus pour ne pas ressasser que Judy était morte à l'étage, que par réelle nécessité.

Il avait exploré toutes les pistes que les maigres rumeurs – les rares qui ne sonnaient pas comme des histoires à dormir debout et dans lesquelles il avait souvent le premier rôle – avaient réussi à lui fournir. Il avait tout fait pour retrouver le clan de Greyback, mais le loup-garou et sa meute changeait constamment d'endroit entre deux pleines lunes. Peut-être que Lupin aurait pu l'aider, mais il avait assez de choses à gérer pour en plus essayer de se réconcilier avec lui. Il s'était rendu dans une Maison des Plaisirs, espérant échanger le sang des Black contre des informations, et n'avait absolument rien appris de plus, à part que de nombreuses personnes étaient étonnées qu'il soit encore en liberté.

Bien sûr, il avait espionné les premiers suspects qui s'étaient imposés : Walburga vivait toujours aussi recluse dans son Manoir, personne sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard ne l'avait vue depuis l'enterrement de Regulus, et elle pourrait très bien être morte pour tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre. Il était retourné Square Grimmaurd, dans l'intention d'entrer par effraction dans sa maison d'enfance, mais Bellatrix avait semble-t-il renforcer les différents sortilèges, conséquence de sa dernière visite. Il avait commencé à avoir un mal de tête à plus de dix mètres du portail et il n'avait pas insisté de peur que son crâne explose. Il s'était donc résigné à surveiller le Manoir depuis la rue, espérant que sa génitrice se pense au-dessus de tout soupçon et sorte promener sa petite-fille, mais la porte d'entrée était restée close pendant toute une semaine.

Bien que James soupçonne Bellatrix, il avait écarté cette hypothèse depuis le début. Si jamais Bellatrix était derrière la mort de Judy, alors il n'en aurait pas réchappé. Jamais sa cousine n'aurait laissé passer une occasion de le tuer dans son sommeil, depuis le temps qu'elle avait promis sa mort. En outre, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de sa fille, à part la tuer à son tour, ce à quoi il ne voulait pas croire.

Il ne restait donc que Voldemort, ou du reste un de ses Mangemorts. Le mage noir était le coupable le plus évident, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre ses raisons. Il avait suivi plusieurs Mangemorts pour en trouver un qu'il pourrait suffisamment intimider pour obtenir des réponses, seulement ceux qui pourraient craquer n'étaient que des pions sans importance, et ceux qui étaient dans le secret de _leur maître_ n'étaient pas près de renier leur loyauté, sortilèges de torture ou non.

Il n'avait donc plus qu'une solution en tête et il savait d'avance que les chances n'étaient pas de son côté.

Narcissa n'allait pas accepter facilement de l'aider.

Il récupéra un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, dans le tiroir du buffet et griffonna un mot rapide, juste pour lui demander s'il pouvait la voir ou si elle avait entendu quoique ce soit au sujet de sa fille. Il lui fallut toutefois trois essais pour trouver une tournure qui ne sonnait pas d'une façon accusatrice, puis il quitta sa maison en direction d'un pub qui accepterait de lui servir un repas au beau milieu de la nuit.

 **Jeudi 1er Octobre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

\- Celle-ci est l'une des favorites de notre clientèle.

Bellatrix haussa un sourcil face à la composition florale que lui désignait la fleuriste. Selon elle, il s'agissait d'une présentation classique, élaborée à partir de fleurs communes. Il n'y avait là rien de quoi être aussi fier.

\- Je souhaiterais des fleurs blanches et noires uniquement.

\- Il suffit de remplacer les roses jaunes par des blanches et...

\- Oui, ceci est la solution de facilité, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Avez-vous un assemblage plus audacieux ? Avec des fleurs plus exotiques peut-être ?

Son interlocutrice, une petite brunette perchée sur des talons avec lesquelles elle ne savait définitivement pas marcher, s'empourpra.

\- Je peux imaginer quelque chose, oui.

\- Très bien, alors j'attends vos idées par hiboux dans la semaine ?

Bellatrix se détourna et rejoignit un jeune homme habillé d'une robe très élégante et parfaitement bien taillée.

\- Lady Lestrange, c'est un honneur, la salua-t-il avant de la gratifier d'un baisemain qui trahissait une excellente éducation.

Bellatrix le dévisagea avec plus d'attention sans réussir à lui trouver une ascendance de Sang-Pur. Une autre fois, elle aurait écourté l'échange avec le jeune homme, mais la perspective d'éblouir ses convives fut plus forte.

Il lui montra une sélection de compositions qu'elle jugea bien plus audacieuse que toutes celles qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant, et lui proposa plusieurs fleures exotiques qu'il affirmait pouvoir charmer en la couleur qu'elle désirait.

Elle avait pour ainsi dire signer un bon de commande quand Rodolphus fit irruption dans le jardin d'été.

\- Bellatrix, que signifie tout ceci ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'elle trouva trop sec.

\- Les compositions florales pour la Présentation de notre fille. Si je veux une fête aussi somptueuse que promise, il faut que je commence à m'en inquiéter. Le jeune monsieur June a d'excellentes idées et...

\- Je n'en doute pas très chère, mais je vous rappelle que nous avons un dîner important ce soir et que l'heure tourne.

Bellatrix ne comprit pas immédiatement où il voulait en venir, avant de réaliser avec horreur que le Maître souhaitait sa présence aux grandes réunions, même si elle ne tenait plus qu'un rôle de figuration.

\- Vous avez raison, Rodolphus. Je reprendrais rendez-vous par hibou dans la semaine.

\- A votre convenance, Lady Lestrange. Je vais en profiter pour réfléchir aux idées dont nous avons parlé.

Il ramassa ses albums photos en vitesse et quitta la pièce.

\- _Liam June ?_ Bellatrix, où as-tu la tête ?! C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe !

Bellatrix manqua d'en avaler de travers, mais plutôt s'étouffer avec sa propre salive que d'admettre qu'un tel détail lui avait échappé.

\- Tout le monde fait appel à ses services ! Même les Rosier !

\- Raison de plus ! Et je croyais que tu n'étais pas _tout le monde !_ Par Salazar, Bellatrix, tu es le premier lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _Il_ ne te pardonnera pas une telle erreur !

Il la dévisageait ouvertement, une pointe de dégoût sur ses traits et une véritable colère dans ses yeux noirs. Elle manqua de justesse de lui asséner une claque magistrale.

Comment osait-il ?

\- _J'étais_ le premier lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! hurla-t-elle, oubliant toute contenance, et qu'importe si Liam June pouvait encore les entendre.

Sa réplique eut le mérite de figer son mari sur place. Elle faillit presque croire à son expression surprise.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Bellatrix ?

\- Oh, tu le sais très bien, gronda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce à cause de ta grossesse ? Le Maître...

\- Le Maître m'a dit que _tu_ ne voulais plus que je participe aux batailles ! Toi, pas _Lui !_ Comment as-tu pu me faire une telle chose sans m'en parler Rodolphus ?!

Il eut un mouvement qui se voulait apaisant, mais elle le repoussa sans ménagement, avant de se détourner de lui, essayant de retrouver son sang-froid.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser la colère des Black monter en elle, ou elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le refus du Seigneur des Ténèbres, deux semaines plus tôt. Tout son travail, réduit à néant par son propre mari. Que lui avait-elle donc fait pour mériter une telle traîtrise ?

Rodolphus laissa le silence s'éterniser entre eux avant de l'obliger à lui faire face. La douceur était revenue dans son regard sombre, et l'inquiétude avait remplacé la colère sur ses traits nobles. Bellatrix ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant, une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux gris.

\- Tu as passé les six derniers mois loin des combats, Bellatrix. Je lui ai dit qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre encore un peu. Quand Alya fera ses nuits, tu pourras reprendre les duels... Avec Bartémius ou Rabastan. Même moi si tu le veux... Je ne veux pas te perdre, Bellatrix.

\- Le Maître ne veut plus de moi à ses côtés, marmonna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

Rodolphus soupira.

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Bellatrix... Quel homme pourrait vouloir une telle chose ? _Il_ s'est sûrement montré plus sec pour être certain de te tenir à l'écart le temps nécessaire.

Bellatrix déglutit difficilement, peinant à le croire. Le Maître la considérait assez pour être honnête avec elle. Jamais _Il_ ne l'avait traitée avec autant de mépris alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que l'aider, lui et sa Cause.

Rodolphus saisit son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Le Maître s'est montré plus intraitable ces derniers temps, Bellatrix. Depuis l'échec de l'attaque des Potter en Juin, _Il_ semble plus pressé de les éliminer que de prendre le pouvoir au Ministère... Qu'importe ce qu' _Il_ t'a dit, je suis convaincu qu' _Il_ a besoin de toi à ses côtés, mais je ne veux pas que cela soit au prix de ta vie.

L'assurance dans les mots de Rodolphus eurent raison de ses doutes et elle se glissa dans ses bras, trouvant plus de réconfort qu'elle pensait en avoir besoin dans ce geste physique.

\- Je veux que notre fille ait la plus belle cérémonie de Présentation de l'histoire, souffla-t-elle.

Rodolphus eut un léger rire, puis embrassa son front.

\- Et tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux. Mais pas de Liam June.

\- Très bien...

Elle le suivit alors qu'il quittait le jardin d'été en direction des étages, sûrement pour se préparer pour la réunion, mais marqua un temps d'arrêt au moment où elle posait son pied sur la première marche.

Si le Maître cherchait tant à tuer les Potter, elle allait s'arranger pour que Pettigrow lui apporte les informations dont _Il_ avait besoin dans les meilleurs délais. Il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour retrouver la place qui lui revenait de droit.

…

 **Dimanche 4 Octobre 1981, Résidence de Sirius Black, Londres.**

Sirius crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix, avant de réaliser que _jamais_ Bellatrix Lestrange ne se serait assise sur les marches menant à son perron, un livre entre les mains.

Androméda releva les yeux au son de ses pas, et il crut bien apercevoir un rictus dangereux sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il eut disparu quand il l'eut rejoint.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle l'attirait dans ses bras avec force.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Sirius.

Il préféra se taire, sa gorge soudainement serrée, et lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Mais tu aurais pu répondre à mes lettres.

Sirius garda pour lui le fait qu'il avait entassé son courrier en retard quelque part dans le bureau de son oncle. Il n'avait pas eu envie de lire des mots de compassion, même sincères, encore moins maintenant qu'il était de retour dans sa maison.

Elle le libéra, déposant un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée au passage, et il réussit à ouvrir la porte au bout d'une longue minute. Il n'oubliait plus de lancer les charmes protecteurs désormais, même si une part de lui se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus simple d'attendre que le meurtrier de Judy revienne terminer son travail.

Androméda ne fit aucun commentaire en découvrant le bazar qui régnait dans la seule pièce où il arrivait à entrer.

\- Je vais faire du thé, souffla-t-elle en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur une chaise et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à attendre qu'un Mangemort daigne retourner chez lui, pour découvrir que le jeune homme – il ne se souvenait pas de lui à Poudlard, mais il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui – vivait chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur à débarquer chez eux pour attaquer leur fils sous leurs yeux, tout ça en étant certain qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions. Il était donc retourné dans l'Allée des Embrumes, à attendre il ne savait trop quoi, et il s'était endormi sous la forme de Patmol.

En général, il essayait d'oublier ses échecs de la nuit avec une bouteille d'alcool fort. Un thé risquait d'être un peu léger.

Andy revient s'asseoir une poignée de minutes plus tard, deux tasses dans une main, et un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Tu devrais venir habiter à la maison, Sirius. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu vives ici.

Il soupira. Il pouvait se tromper, mais il lui semblait que James était celui qui avait décidé sa cousine à venir lui rendre une visite surprise. Son frère ne semblait pas du tout aimer l'idée qu'il puisse vivre seul après ce qu'il avait traversé.

\- Pour que celui qui a tué Judy vienne s'en prendre à toi, Tonks et Ted ?

Androméda haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionnée par sa remarque acide.

\- Bellatrix ne sait pas où j'habite et il y a très peu de chance pour qu'elle puisse le découvrir. Pourquoi crois-tu que je vis loin du monde sorcier ?

\- Bellatrix n'est pas la seule qui veuille me tuer.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je suppose que les autres candidats sont aussi des Mangemorts ?

Il avala une gorgée de thé bouillant, essayant d'imaginer que la brûlure qui venait de dévaster sa bouche était due à un alcool particulièrement puissant.

\- Possible.

Androméda se pencha vers lui, semblant vouloir être certaine d'avoir toute son attention avant de reprendre.

\- Et parmi ces Mangemorts, lesquels peuvent prétendre chasser sur les plates bandes de ma très chère sœur ?

Sirius n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Pour tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre, Bellatrix tenait lieu de Premier Lieutenant à Voldemort, et Rodolphus mis à part, aucun Mangemort ne semblait avoir le droit de la contredire.

Androméda se redressa face à lui, moins pour porter sa tasse à ses lèvres que pour lui adresser son meilleur regard supérieur.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ? souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Sa cousine attrapa la main qu'il venait de refermer en un poing. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, pendant qu'Andy semblait hésiter à lui en dire plus. Il soutint son regard aussi longtemps qu'il fallut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule dans un soupir triste.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, Sirius, mais assassiner tous les êtres qui te sont chers et te laisser vivant lui ressemble terriblement plus que de se contenter de te tuer dans ton sommeil. Bellatrix a un esprit remarquablement pervers.

Sirius déglutit difficilement et il lui sembla que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements.

La théorie de sa cousine sonnait comme la vérité.

Sa main libre se porta à son front dans un tic nerveux. Il voulut reprendre son sang froid et il échoua lamentablement, la culpabilité réouvrant ses blessures avec une redoutable efficacité. Il se leva brusquement, essayant de retrouver une bouteille d'alcool fort à travers sa vue brouillée, mais les rares à portée de main étaient vides. Le monde se mit soudainement à tanguer et il se rattrapa maladroitement au dossier du canapé. Sauf que la pièce tournait désormais, et il avait l'impression que son estomac était remonté dans sa gorge et qu'un poids l'empêchait de reprendre sa respiration. Il eut à peine conscience qu'il posait un genou à terre, sa volonté cherchant désespérément à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Finalement, il s'écroula complètement, des larmes brûlantes sur le visage et des sanglots déchirant dans la gorge.  
Androméda fut aussitôt à ses côtés et elle le prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, une main caressant ses longues mèches noires avec douceur. Entre deux pensées incohérentes, il fut presque tenté de se réfugier sous la forme de Patmol, mais le secret des Maraudeurs le retint in-extremis cette fois.

\- Laisse-toi aller, cousin.

Il laissa les larmes couler, attendant le moment où il serait tellement hébété qu'il n'arriverait même plus à penser à la raison qui le mettait dans cet état à chaque fois, mais sa culpabilité semblait le priver de cela aussi. Il se doutait depuis le début que Judy était morte à cause de lui, mais il espérait encore que Voldemort ait eu un plan tordu qui expliquait pourquoi sa fille avait disparu. Bellatrix ne s'était sans doute pas encombrée d'un bébé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas laissé le corps de Maellyn derrière elle le dépassait, même si cela ne changeait rien au résultat final. Judy était morte à cause de lui, parce que sa cousine avait juré de le tuer – ou de le détruire plus vraisemblablement – et qu'il avait été assez stupide pour ramener sa famille à Londres.

\- J'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres à Cissy, souffla Andy quand il fut un peu plus calme, pour avoir son avis, mais je suis en disgrâce en ce moment.

Il essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur.

\- J'ai tenté ma chance la semaine dernière. Je n'y crois pas.

Androméda lui frotta énergiquement le dos, avant de l'obliger à tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Très bien, il ne nous reste qu'une seule solution dans ce cas. Tu vas m'accompagner au Grand Gala. Je détournerai l'attention de Bellatrix pendant que tu interrogeras Narcissa.

Il serra les dents.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir croiser Bellatrix sans la tuer, gronda-t-il.

\- Tu feras un effort. Ma théorie n'est qu'une théorie. Narcissa la confirmera si elle sait quoique ce soit.

Sirius bascula la tête en arrière. Il aurait préféré attaquer Bellatrix durant le Gala et lui arracher sa confession à coup de _Doloris_ s'il le fallait, mais le plan d'Andy était meilleur que tous ceux qu'il avait imaginé depuis septembre. Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité d'abord. Il se vengerait après.

\- Très bien. Mais je m'habille en tenue de soirée moldue.

\- Évidemment ! On ne change rien à notre tradition. Je vais acheter une robe particulièrement vulgaire et j'accaparerai l'attention de Bellatrix en un clin d'oeil.

Un maigre sourire lui échappa. Andy et lui s'étaient rendus à tous les Grands Galas, juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire enrager la famille qui les avait reniés.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- De rien, Sirius. La famille est là pour ça.

…

 **Vendredi 9 Octobre 1981, Chemin de Traverse, Londres.**

\- Je la préfère en rouge, Bella. Avec ta carnation, c'est la couleur qui te va le mieux !

Bellatrix pivota sur elle-même, sourde aux tentatives de sa sœur pour la faire changer d'avis. Elle n'avait porté du rouge qu'à de très rares occasions, et avait toujours eu l'impression de trahir ses principes. Circée, elle était une Serpentarde !

La robe qu'elle avait choisi n'avait pas de décolleté étourdissant – elle était mariée et mère désormais, elle n'avait plus rien à prouver à la gente masculine – et ne dévoilait ni ses épaules, ni ses jambes. Bellatrix trouvait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'une robe particulièrement osée pour le Grand Gala à cause des nombreux jeux de transparence dévoilés par le tissu ajouré. A certains endroits, elle avait l'impression que la matière de la robe était juste peinte sur sa peau.

Et quoiqu'en dise Cissy, le vert foncé lui allait également à ravir.

\- Je crois que je vais prendre celle-ci...

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel gâchis !

\- Tu n'es même pas décidée !

Sa jeune sœur eut une moue boudeuse avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle portait une somptueuse robe lavande resserrée à la taille et qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genoux. Les manches étaient finement brodées et la couleur lui allait à ravir, ce qui avait été le cas de la vingtaine de robes qu'elle avait essayé jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est le premier Grand Gala depuis la naissance de Draco... Je n'avais pas pu mettre ce que je voulais il y a deux ans. Je veux me rattraper, tu comprends ?

Bellatrix se glissa dans la cabine d'essayage, suivie par la vendeuse, qui l'aida à déboutonner le dos de sa robe. Bien sûr, elle comprenait que sa sœur veuille être certaine que toutes les femmes la jalousent, et que tous les hommes se détournent sur son passage, marié ou non. Narcissa n'avait jamais rien laissé au hasard quand il s'agissait de se montrer sous son meilleur jour, et cela depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle se souvenait encore des colères de sa cadette quand ses cheveux ne se pliaient pas à ses idées.

Toutefois, Narcissa avait été la plus belle femme enceinte du Grand Gala, deux ans plus tôt, surpassant en beauté Lady Parkinson et Lady Greengrass.

Bellatrix se glissait dans sa robe bleue marine quand Narcissa lui demanda de jeter un coup d'oeil hors de sa cabine.

Elle s'exécuta docilement, sachant pertinemment que Narcissa n'avait pas une once de patience en elle quand elle faisait du shopping.

Cette fois, sa sœur avait enfilé une robe excentrique. Le bustier semblait sculpté dans une matière étrange et le jupon lui évoquait une pâtisserie bien trop riche en crème fouettée.

Elle ne put se retenir de rire.

\- Si tu portes ça, je nierai publiquement être ta sœur.

Narcissa lui décocha un regard noir, avant de rire à son tour en surprenant le reflet de son dos dans un miroir.

\- Je ressemble à une pièce montée !

Bellatrix termina de se rhabiller et retourna explorer les rayons de la boutique où elles avaient toujours acheté leurs robes pour le Grand Gala. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle avait pu s'y rendre : elle avait dix-huit ans, elle s'était fiancée durant l'été et commençait à organiser son mariage. Elle avait reçu plus de _Félicitations_ ce jour-là que tous les autres réunis, et elle avait eu l'impression que la fête était donnée en son honneur.

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle était jeune et tous ses rêves se réalisaient l'un après l'autre, aussi était-ce presque la même chose.

Elle erra dans les rayons, effleurant les tissus précieux à la recherche d'une robe pour sa cadette. Parmi tous les modèles – des plus simples aux plus extravaguants – elle ne doutait pas de trouver la tenue idéale. Elle écarta les couleurs trop voyantes – Narcissa n'était jamais plus belle que dans les tons pastels – et les robes trop courtes – si sa sœur avait des jambes magnifiques, elle aimait les dévoiler avec subtilité dans une jupe échancrée ou par transparence – mais il lui faudrait alors un léger décolleté.

Trois robes seulement réunissaient tous les critères de sa sœur selon elle, et elle revint vers les cabines d'essayage les bras chargés.

Elle fut stoppée par le rayon enfant. Comparé à celui dédié aux femmes, il était minuscule – presque ridicule – mais présentait des pièces uniques. Face à une robe vert d'eau, brodée avec une finesse rare, elle regretta l'espace d'une seconde que sa fille porte le vêtement traditionnel des Lestrange lors de sa Présentation. Elle aurait été magnifique ainsi vêtue...

\- Lady Lestrange, puis-je vous débarrasser ?

Ballatrix sortit de ses rêveries dans un sursaut et laissa la vendeuse récupérer les robes.

\- Apportez-les à ma sœur. Si elle ne trouve pas son bonheur là-dedans, il faudra qu'elle se rende au Grand Gala nue.

La vendeuse eut un sourire amusé, et Bellatrix entendit très clairement le cri enthousiaste de Narcissa quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Douce Circée ! Je t'aime plus que jamais Bella !

\- Désirez-vous autre chose, Lady ? lui demanda la gérante – une vieille sorcière qui l'avait sans nul doute vu grandir, puisqu'elle avait accompagné sa mère à chacune de ses visites ici –.

Bellatrix hésita une seconde puis saisit le vêtement pour enfant.

\- Rajoutez ceci à ma commande. Ma fille a deux mois mais elle est un peu petite pour son âge...

\- Faites-moi parvenir sa taille et je m'assurerai personnellement que cette robe lui aille à ravir.

Bellatrix se détourna de la femme et rejoignit sa sœur, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait finalement décidé.

…

 **Samedi 10 Octobre 1981, Allée des Embrumes, Londres.**

L'Allée des Embrumes était plus calme que jamais. Les Aurors avaient fait leur descente mensuelle dans la quartier la veille, arrêtant quelques vendeurs à la sauvette, un loup-garou qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de cracher au visage de Fol-Oeil, et Caractacus Burke. Sirius savait que c'était ainsi que les Aurors récoltaient la majeure partie de leurs informations sur les affaires en cours dans les faubourgs.

Il n'apprendrait rien aujourd'hui – il n'apprenait plus rien de nouveau depuis deux semaines au moins – mais l'habitude l'avait tout de même conduit ici. Il avait retrouvé sa table et avalé un peu trop d'alcool pour son propre bien. Il se donnait au moins l'illusion de continuer à chercher. La théorie d'Androméda était la meilleure piste qu'il avait eu depuis le départ. La seule autre explication – celle que soutenait Madelyn McGonagall – était que Voldemort avait kidnappé sa fille pour la monnayer contre des informations, et il avait peur de savoir lesquelles.  
Que ferait-il s'il lui proposait d'échanger la vie de sa fille contre l'adresse des Potter ?

Cette perspective le laissait glacé d'effroi à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et ses cauchemars avaient même ajouté cette information aux scénarios tordus qui le torturaient chaque nuit. Il espérait que le sortilège de Dumbledore serait bientôt au point. Il fallait qu'il s'assure que les Potter soient hors de portée. Il ne survivrait pas s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, encore moins s'il s'en trouvait responsable d'une façon ou d'une autre.

La serveuse – une brunette au regard terne – posa un nouveau verre devant lui. Il le fixa une longue minute. Il avait largement assez bu. Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui.

Sauf que Judy était morte chez lui et qu'il supportait de moins en moins d'y passer quelques heures. Il s'était déjà imaginé brûler la maison de son Oncle, juste pour ne plus pouvoir voir l'endroit où il avait trouvé le corps de Judy. Une chance qu'il ait été trop ivre pour pouvoir lancer un _Incendio_ digne de son nom... Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait sorti à temps pour ne pas brûler vif.

Sirius porta son verre à ses lèvres dans un soupir et la porte du bar s'ouvrit violemment à ce moment.

\- Les Mangemorts sont de retour ! cria une petite sorcière vêtue de noir et qui vendait des ingrédients pour les potions noires.

Sirius se leva d'un bon, déposa un Gallion sur la table et quitta le troquet en vitesse. Les attaques des Mangemorts étaient la seule chose qui poussait les sorciers respectables dans l'Allée des Embrumes, comme si les Mangemorts n'oseraient jamais s'en prendre à ceux qui, soit disant, les soutenaient. Sirius slaloma entre les quelques badauds qui couraient dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris et les explosions.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de se débarrasser de son déguisement juste avant de lancer le premier sortilège. Il rata sa cible de peu et enchaîna avec un _Stupéfix._ Il regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené son arme avec lui – les Mangemorts n'avaient plus attaqué depuis des mois – et ragea contre sa vision trouble et ses mauvais réflexes.

Il avait définitivement trop bu et il risquait bien de mourir s'il ne se reprenait pas maintenant !

Il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de Mangemorts juchés sur des balais de course. Ils remontaient la rue, essayant de faire le plus de dégâts possibles, éventrant les vitrines et provoquant des incendies. Sirius n'était pas le seul à tenter de les arrêter. Certains commerçants faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger leur boutique. Boris – le gérant du pub Irlandais – était armé d'une batte et lançait des pierres avec une agilité digne d'un batteur.

Sirius décida de viser les mêmes cibles que lui et son _Expeliarmus_ toucha le Mangemort au moment où une pierre s'écrasait sur la main qui tenait le manche du balai.

Le Mangemort chuta lourdement et perdit son masque quand il heurta le sol.

Sirius en oublia la bataille.

Le Mangemort était un homme. Grand, brun, les traits nobles et le regard noir des Lestrange.

Sirius ne chercha pas à savoir s'il s'agissait de Rabastan ou de Rodolphus. Il fonça sur lui tête baissée et le percuta de plein fouet.

Ils roulèrent au sol et il fit de son mieux pour le frapper dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les jurons de son ennemi n'y firent rien, ses promesses de mort non plus, et encore moins les coups qu'il recevait en retour des siens. Si Bellatrix était responsable pour Judy et Maellyn, alors il allait s'en prendre à sa famille à son tour. Il n'avait certainement pas peur de tuer chacun des Lestrange de ses propres mains.

Il réussit à prendre le dessus de la bagarre après avoir frappé Lestrange dans les parties. Il agrippa la gorge de son adversaire fermement et serra de toutes ses forces. Le visage de Lestrange vira au rouge et il tenta de se débattre, rouant ses côtes de coups sans réussir à se libérer.

Sirius ne sentait pas ses coups. Son incroyable entêtement était plus fort que tout. Il devait tuer Lestrange. Pour Judy. Pour Maellyn. Pour...

Un sortilège frappa son dos et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Kingsley Shaklebolt le couvait d'un regard foncièrement inquiet.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Il grogna. Sa tête bourdonnait, le goût du sang dans la bouche, ses côtes l'élançaient à chaque respiration et son nez lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Connu mieux, grogna-t-il avant de basculer sur le côté pour cracher.

\- Il paraît que tu t'en aies pris à un des frères Lestrange ?

\- Possible.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, utilise ta baguette. Si possible.

Il voulut l'envoyer au diable, mais l'Auror le saisit par les épaules et l'aida à se relever. Sirius découvrit alors que sa jambe gauche était tétanisée, certainement à cause d'une béquille qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir reçu.

\- On va transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

\- Hors de question !

\- Pour que Potter m'envoie une Beuglante ? Accroche-toi !

* * *

Toujours sur le ton de la confidence, la carte Androméda signifie aussi que les temps sont très durs...

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Les révélations d'Andy.**

 **\- Bellatrix toujours aussi barrée.**

 **\- Sirius, toujours au bout de lui-même.**

Sinon, si vous voulez me faire part de vos théories quant au plan d'Andy et Sirius pour extorquer des informations à Narcissa, je suis preneuse;)

Je vous dis toujours à dans trois semaines ! Le prochain chapitre est pas mal chargé en révélations et en avancées, et sans vouloir appuyer là où ça fait mal, Halloween approche.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ pour vous remonter le moral !

A très vite !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 22/04/2017_


	35. Black Holes: Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :**  
 _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Trixie plane un peu à quinze mille ces derniers temps... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Oui, Sirius est toujours au fond du trou (je suis coupable à 100%, le pauvre bichon ^^). Je te laisse à tes hypothèses pour la découverte du grand secret (s'il en a le temps...). Et non, j'ai pitié de vous, dernier chapitre avant Halloween ! Merci pour ta super fidélité ! A très vite !

 **Henrismh :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Trixie oscille entre des épisodes psychotiques, et des épisodes où elle est relativement normale. Forte chance que ces derniers deviennent de plus en plus rares ^^ Sirius trouverait un moyen d'aller à la Présentation (le mec s'est évadé d'Azkaban!) mais la question est plutôt va-t-il en avoir le temps ? Je te laisse avec la suite !

 ** **Vlad**** **:** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci pour Andy ! (je l'adore cette petite ^^). Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis plutôt fière de mon gala;) J'espère que tu aimeras autant que moi ^^ (je comprends pour le UA. Il est tellement éloigné de cette fic qu'il ne risque pas de te confondre, mais sûrement de te faire regretter mes choix pour la version officielle ^^).

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lola, henrismh, mimi 70, Vlad et Sundae Vanille** **p** our leurs reviews ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des retours !

Alors, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur l'élection (symphonie en tout pourri et beaucoup de nausée pour ma part, bien contente que ça soit terminé!) et je vais directement me vanter de mon score très honorable au NanoCamp : 59 524 mots en un mois ! (On dit merci l'EN pour les vacances au mois d'avril!). J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je les ai consacrés entièrement à BS, mais un bon 15 000 a été dédié au UA de BS qui me torture de l'intérieur (et qui n'est pas fini, je vous le dis tout de suite!). Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai officiellement rattrapé la timeline du tome 3 et que je suis on fire ! (et mes persos aussi et c'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour moi).

Voili voilou les loulous !

Sinon, nouveau chapitre ! Alors, je vous le dis, et je vous le redirais, **dernier chapitre avant le très attendu Halloween.** Perso, je l'aime bien, il fait pas mal avancer les choses et j'ai des guests stars de persos qui font leur show;)

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Au fait, la surprise de Sundae Vanille est en ligne, c'est _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ et c'est aussi sucré qu'un panier de chocolats !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 5**

 _« Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no no no no_

 _Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the backburner  
You know you got to help me out_

 _[...]_

 _I got soul, but I'm not a soldier »_

 _(All These Things That I've Done – The Killers)_

* * *

 **Mardi 20 Octobre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Alya n'aimait pas prendre son bain. Bellatrix l'avait très vite compris, même si cela avait étonné le Pédiamage. Ce qui était – apparemment – un moment de détente pour les nourrissons, donnait l'impression d'être le moment que sa fille détestait le plus. Bellatrix vérifiait pourtant la température de l'eau d'un charme et ajoutait des sels de bains aux vertus calmantes sans le moindre résultat.

Alya n'aimait pas prendre son bain et Bellatrix espérait que cela changerait rapidement. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter des cris chaque soir pendant les dix prochaines années.

\- Voilà Alya, c'est bientôt fini... souffla-t-elle avec le plus de douceur possible, faisant de son mieux pour maintenir sa fille malgré sa peau rendue glissante par le savon. C'est bientôt fini.

Elle attrapa le gobelet de sa main libre, le remplit d'eau et rinça soigneusement le savon sur le crâne du bébé, prenant soin d'épargner son visage. Alya choisit cet instant pour se tortiller davantage. Tout le contenu du gobelet se déversa sur sa bouche et sur son nez.

Sa fille eut un terrible hoquet puis se figea, son petit corps complètement rigide, puis son visage vira peu à peu au rouge. Bellatrix la fixa sans savoir que faire : d'un côté, le comportement de sa fille était inquiétant, de l'autre, elle avait enfin cessé de hurler...

De rouge, le visage de la petite passa au bleu, et elle perdue subitement connaissance.

\- Rolf ! hurla-t-elle aussitôt, la panique ayant raison de son bon sens.

Venait-elle de tuer sa fille ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-elle sur elle ? Elle avait pris toutes les précautions possibles ! Elle n'avait fait aucune erreur ! Pourquoi ?

Le visage d'Alya prenait une étrange couleur bleu au fil des secondes et elle eut une impression de déjà vu qui lui donna envie de vomir.

\- ROLF !

Des bruits de pas succédèrent à son cri et Rodolphus apparut dans la salle de bain, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle ne respire plus Rolf ! Fais quelque chose... Pitié.

Rodolphus ne paniqua pas une seule seconde, ou alors il le lui cacha très bien.

Il attrapa sa fille avec douceur et la déposa sur la table à langer où elle avait installé la serviette de bain. Il l'enveloppa puis la fit basculer sur le côté, tapotant son dos avec fermeté.

Bellatrix resta accroupie près de la baignoire, les yeux fixés sur sa fille, priant tous les Dieux dont elle avait entendu le nom de la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. Cette enfant était sa seule chance. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas à cause d'elle. Pas encore...

Le cri qui échappa à Alya quand elle revint à elle lui donna l'impression de revenir à la vie. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle manqua de percuter méchamment le bord de la baignoire.  
Rodolphus se tourna vers elle, leur fille dans ses bras qu'il berçait avec douceur.

\- Elle va bien Bellatrix, souffla-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever. Juste une grosse frayeur...

Bellatrix hocha la tête, sa gorge trop serrée, et son cœur battant trop vite sous les effets conjugués de la peur et de la panique.

Alya ne cessait pas de pleurer, aussi Rodolphus la lui confia, avant de la guider vers leur chambre où il l'obligea à s'asseoir.

\- Je vais faire venir son Pédiamage. Je reviens.

Bellatrix cala sa fille contre elle, sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et caressa son dos en douceur, attendant que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. Ce fut uniquement quand Alya cessa de pleurer qu'elle prit conscience des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

…

 **Mercredi 21 Octobre 1981, Résidence des Tonks, Angleterre.  
**

Sirius passa une main à travers ses cheveux noirs et grimaça à cause des mèches devenues trop courtes. Sa cousine tourna une nouvelle fois autour de lui, réajustant son nœud papillon et le col de sa chemise blanche. Heureusement, le reflet dans le miroir ne renvoyait pas l'image d'un parfait gentleman. Andy lui avait fait choisir le costume le plus éloigné des standards sorciers. Outre les motifs floraux et les couleurs vives, il ne portait pas de gilet et la vendeuse lui avait conseillé une paire de bretelles rouges assorties à sa ceinture. Comme il ne supportait pas les escarpins étroits qu'il avait toujours vu aux pieds de son père, il avait gardé ses bottes de moto, ce qu'Andy ne lui avait concédé que s'il acceptait de couper ses cheveux selon la dernière mode moldue.

\- Parfait. Je file enfiler ma robe et on sera prêts à partir.

Sirius la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle entrait dans la salle de bain, et revint à son reflet. Plus que jamais, se rendre au Grand Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrés était une véritable torture. Ça avait été l'idée d'Androméda, peu après qu'il se soit fait renier. Ils avaient profité que le Gala tombe avant sa rentrée en sixième année pour s'y rendre ensemble. Les Potter s'étaient arrangés pour se faire inviter, tout comme les McKinnon, et ils avaient terminé la soirée ivres avec James, Fabian, Gideon, Malcolm et Maxwell, sur les toits du Manoir Londubat.

Depuis, ils y étaient retournés deux ans plus tôt avec Lily et James. Le couple Potter avait créer l'événement en passant la soirée entière à prêcher contre Voldemort, ce qui leur avait valu la une de _Sorcière_ _Hebdo_ , suivie de leur première menace de mort dans la semaine.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y allait pas vraiment pour faire enrager ses géniteurs – Walburga ne serait pas présente, Orion était mort – ni pour jouer la part des enfants terribles de Dumbledore aux côtés de James et Lily, mais pour avoir enfin la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où Judy était morte. Le mois écoulé ne lui avait pas permis de trouver l'explication qu'il cherchait.

Ce soir, il saurait si Bellatrix avait tué sa fille ou si Voldemort lui avait commandé de la kidnapper. C'étaient les deux seules possibilités, et chacune le terrifiait au point qu'il ne trouvait le sommeil qu'en avalant trop d'alcool.

\- J'aime bien ton costume, Patmol.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et se baissa au niveau de Tonks, ébouriffant ses mèches prunes.

\- Merci, petite cousine.

Tonks le dévisagea une seconde, soudainement timide, puis passa les bras autour de son cou, le serrant avec force contre elle. Sirius s'agenouilla au sol pour lui rendre son étreinte, comprenant à demi-mot sque la fillette savait ce qui était arrivé à Judy et Maellyn.

\- Je t'aime, Patmol, souffla-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire triste et ferma les yeux pour refouler les larmes. La dernière personne à lui avoir dit ces mots-là était Judy.

\- Moi aussi, Tonks.

Elle le relâcha, non sans déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Ses cheveux avaient viré au rouge et elle ramena une mèche folle derrière son oreille sans plus oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Androméda choisit ce moment pour revenir et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle.

Comme à chaque fois, sa cousine n'avait pas voulu lui montrer la robe qu'elle avait choisi en avance. Il ne savait pas bien si elle avait décidé de provoquer Bellatrix en s'arrangeant pour être plus belle qu'elle, mais il voulait bien parié qu'elle avait déjà gagné si tel était le cas. Elle portait une robe bleue resserrée à la taille, qui dévoilait ses genoux, tandis que le haut lui faisait un joli décolleté. Juchée sur des talons et une pochette bleue électrique à la main, elle ne passerait pas non plus inaperçue ce soir.

\- Wah, t'es trop belle maman !

\- Merci ma chérie, sourit Andy.

Sirius se décida à se relever.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Tonks, mais tu ne devais pas choisir une robe particulièrement vulgaire cette année ?

Androméda leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es bien un homme ! Sache que dévoiler ses genoux _et_ son décolleté dans une même robe, à une telle réunion, est _particulièrement_ vulgaire chez les Sangs-Purs. Walburga ne t'a jamais fait la leçon ?

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment écoutée.

\- Peu importe... On y va ?

Il soupira.

\- On y va.

 **Mercredi 21 Octobre 1981, Manoir Greengrass, Pays de Galles.**

\- Lady Lestrange, vous êtes absolument ravissante ce soir !

Bellatrix tendit sa main à Phienehas Parkinson et reçut un baise main qu'elle salua d'un sourire poli, se demandant l'espace d'une seconde si Narcissa récoltait autant de compliments qu'elle avec sa tenue.

Face à elle, Lauryn Parkinson portait une robe beige à la coupe classique qui, si elle n'était en rien originale, mettait en valeur sa poitrine et flattait son teint mat.

\- Mes félicitations pour la naissance de votre fille, Lady Lestrange. Comment se porte-t-elle ?

Bellatrix s'obligea à sourire pour diffuser l'inquiétude que lui causait sa fille. Son malaise dans le bain s'était reproduit par déjà deux fois, et le Pédiamage ne semblait pas savoir ce qui les provoquait. Elle laissait un Elfe constamment avec elle, pour surveiller sa respiration, et elle craignait plus que tout de la trouver bleue à chaque fois qu'elle baissait les yeux vers elle.

\- Elle est en excellente santé, merci. Vous...

\- _Le Gala accueille Sirius Orion Black et Androméda Irma Tonks._

La voix magiquement amplifiée d'Hypérion Grengrass la coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase et elle tourna si vite la tête que les os de sa nuque craquèrent sinistrement.

Ils se tenaient là, juchés sur le podium par où chaque invité devait passer pour être annoncé, avant de pouvoir se mêler aux autres convives. Bellatrix serra les dents face à leurs tenues, particulièrement inconvenantes, et s'obligea à garder son sang froid en leur trouvant cette expression provocante qu'ils se plaisaient à arborer à chaque Gala.

Elle déglutit difficilement et faillit traverser la grande salle de bal pour les escorter dehors à coup de maléfices.

Rodolphus dut deviner sa colère car il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira loin des Parkinson.

\- Comment osent-ils se montrer ici ? grinça-t-elle. Ils ont été _reniés_ !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il suffit d'être né dans une des familles des Vingt-Huit Consacrés pour pouvoir entrer... Et ils viennent à chaque fois, précisément pour te faire enrager. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais qu'ils dérogeraient à leur petite tradition ?

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il voulait réconfortante – Merlin, elle n'était pas en cristal et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la soutienne – et lui adressa un regard sombre.

\- Crois-moi, c'est la dernière fois.

\- Bellatrix, ne fais pas de scène s'il-te-plaît ! Nous n'avons pas que des alliés dans cette pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Rodolphus !

Elle s'éloigna, essayant de rendre sa démarche le moins raide possible, rendant les sourires polis et les signes de têtes à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, ses yeux cherchant le costume bariolé de Sirius.

Elle était certaine qu'il était derrière cette idée ! La mort de la Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui tenait lieu de putain ne lui avait-il donc pas suffi ? Que venait-il chercher ici à part des ennuis ?

Bellatrix les retrouva enfin près du buffet. Ils étaient en grande discussion avec le fils Shacklebolt – un Auror, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix bien entendu – et elle ne pourrait définitivement pas les approcher tant qu'ils seraient en telle compagnie.

 **Mercredi 21 Octobre 1981, Manoir Greengrass, Pays de Galles.**

Sirius salua Hypérion Greengrass d'une poignée de main et adressa un sourire poli à sa femme, avant de faire face à l'assemblée réunie dans l'immense salle de réception. Le Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrés était devenu l'événement mondain par excellence, et tout ce que la société sorcière comptait de Sang-Purs s'y pressaient.

Il repéra Bellatrix rapidement, et comprit immédiatement qu'elle était furieuse qu'Andy et lui soient là. L'expression de son visage et son regard brûlant en disaient plus long qu'un discours. Il lui répondit par un sourire provoquant, celui qu'il avait mis des années à polir Square Grimmaurd, puis guida sa cousine vers le buffet sur leur gauche.

\- J'ai Bellatrix, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Andy. Elle est engoncée dans une robe verte foncée et sera rouge de colère dans quelques minutes.

\- Narcissa est dans une ravissante robe rose poudrée. Tu ne peux pas la manquer, Lucius lui sert de garde du corps.

\- Tout se passe comme prévu alors ?

\- Parfaitement. Où est ce Shacklebolt dont tu m'as parlé ?

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant que Kingsley ne les rejoigne, impressionnant dans une robe bleu nuit qui le faisait paraître bien plus vieux que ses dix-neuf ans.

\- Black. Madame Tonks, les salua-t-il en faisant mine d'hésiter devant les petits fours. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Glisser discrètement ceci à Lady Malefoy, lui répondit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier glacé soigneusement plié.

Kingsley s'en saisit avec un soupir.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange est aussi en première place sur ma liste des suspects, Sirius, mais je n'avais pas assez de preuves pour pouvoir l'interroger...

\- Je me fiche de l'interroger. Je veux juste retrouver ma fille.

L'Aspirant Auror hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Andy attrapa deux coupes de Champagne quand un serveur passa près d'eux.

\- Bien, ça c'était la première étape du plan. Avale ça... La soirée est loin d'être terminée.

Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour trouver la femme qui était en mesure de les aider. Pourtant, son chapeau était le plus extravagant des invitées, et sa voix portait à plusieurs mètres, alors qu'elle assassinait chacun d'un commentaire acide sur sa tenue, sa diction ou ses dernières actions, voire les trois à la fois.

\- Oh mais qui voilà ? Les deux vilains petits canards de la famille Black ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas prévu de semer le trouble cette fois...

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Augusta, répliqua Androméda avec un sourire forcé. Comment vont Frank et Alice ?

\- Ils profitent de la campagne et de leur fils. Tout comme les Potter d'après ce que j'ai cru entendre...

Sirius soutint le regard de la sorcière lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Si la société sorcière tenait un concours de la meilleure langue de vipère, il ne savait pas qui de Walburga ou d'Augusta sortirait gagnante. Elles avaient toutes deux un don pour mettre mal à l'aise leur interlocuteur, tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'elles en savaient assez pour les humilier publiquement, s'il essayait de répondre d'une quelconque façon. En d'autres circonstances, Sirius se serait donc arrangé pour l'éviter, mais il avait besoin d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule chose dont j'ai entendu parler ces derniers temps, Monsieur Sirius Black. Si mon fils n'était pas obligé de se cacher, tu serais déjà à Azkaban !

Sirius expira par le nez, regrettant de ne pas avoir avalé une deuxième coupe de Champagne en chemin. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu faire ses classes à Gryffondor ?

\- C'est exactement de cela dont nous voulions vous parler, Augusta, reprit Andy, sa main agrippant son bras pour lui rappeler de se contenir. Nous avons une théorie qui aurait davantage convaincu Frank s'il avait eu à suivre cette terrible affaire.

Augusta les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, ses sourcils froncés sous son chapeau décoré d'oiseaux exotiques.

\- Et pourquoi aurais-je envie d'entendre de pareilles sottises ?

\- Parce que Bellatrix Lestrange en est l'héroïne principale, et que je crois me souvenir que vous aviez juré de venger cette vilaine cicatrice qu'elle a infligé à Frank...

 **Mercredi 21 Octobre 1981, Manoir Greengrass, Pays de Galles.**

Bellatrix avait cessé de savourer le plaisir d'être le centre de l'attention à chaque fois qu'elle croisait quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas encore salué. Elle n'écoutait les compliments sur sa robe et les félicitations pour la naissance de sa fille d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux toujours à la recherche de Sirius et Androméda. Ils étaient restés un long moment à discuter avec Augusta Londubat **,** puis s'étaient mêlés à la foule. Pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir, ils ne saluaient que ceux qui soutenaient Dumbledore, même si elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils lâchaient des commentaires insultants aux autres.

Bien sûr, cela aurait pu être pire. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où ils étaient venus ensemble. En compagnie de Potter, des Prewett et du fils Londubat, ils s'étaient conduits de manière vulgaire, buvant plus que de raison, gesticulant sur la piste de danse et Sirius avait même fait une scène publique en provoquant Walburga.

Deux ans plus tôt, Sirius était venu accompagné du loup-garou, Androméda de son Sang-de-Bourbe, et ils avaient aidé James et Lily Potter à faire la publicité de leur allégeance, osant demander à chaque invité s'ils portaient la Marque des Ténèbres ou ce qu'ils pensaient du Seigneur.

Pour tout dire, leurs efforts de civilité lui paraissaient plus inquiétant que leurs scènes outrancières.

Au bout d'une heure, elle fut plus que ravie de voir Androméda prendre la direction des commodités.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Lord Selwyn, je reviens de suite, dit-elle en désignant son verre vide.

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard en coin qu'elle ignora, sachant pertinemment qu'il essaierait de la retenir si elle ne s'éloignait pas rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse de scène en public, mais il ne comprenait pas à quel point revoir sa traîtresse de sœur à une telle occasion faisait bouillir son sang.

Le couloir qui menait au lieu d'aisance était désert et la porte n'était pas particulièrement protégée. Elle trouva Androméda au-dessus du lavabo, tandis qu'elle rafraîchissait le maquillage sur ses lèvres.

\- Bellatrix, quelle surprise ! la salua-t-elle, sans chercher à masquer son ironie.

Bellatrix referma la porte derrière elle, la verrouillant d'un sort doublé d'un _Muffliato_ pour être certaine de ne pas être dérangée. Elle était particulièrement décidée à lui faire comprendre à quel point sa présence ici ce soir était une erreur.

Et que Salazar lui en soit témoin, elle connaissait assez de maléfices pour lui faire passer le goût de la provocation.

Androméda ramassa son maquillage dans sa pochette bleue et se tourna vers elle, sa baguette dans sa main gauche et une expression méfiante sur le visage.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Elle leva un sourcil, reproduisant une manie de leur mère, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce sourire en coin provocateur que Sirius adorait tant.

\- La nourriture est excellente, l'alcool coule à foison et la musique n'est pas désagréable. La compagnie n'est pas inoubliable, mais comme l'entrée est gratuite, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

\- Alors ne pose pas de questions stupides ! Tu sais très bien ce que je fais là !

\- Tu nous embarrasses, Narcissa et moi.

\- Précisément ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait insisté pour être désignée comme la déception de la famille.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû épouser ce Sang-de-Bourbe.

Elle avait imaginé que cela suffirait à provoquer un sortilège de sa part – elle ne serait pas la première à ouvrir les hostilités, du reste si elle pouvait l'éviter – mais Androméda se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Toujours la même rengaine ! Ma fille a eu huit ans, Bellatrix, il serait peut-être temps de passer à autre chose !

\- Ta _fille_ n'est qu'une petite Sang-Mêlée ! Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendra le pouvoir, tu regretteras de l'avoir mise au monde !

Menacer sa fille eut enfin l'effet qu'elle cherchait. Androméda raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et son visage se ferma.

\- Ton Lord Voldemort ne gagnera jamais Bellatrix. Et sa chute t'entraînera tout droit à Azkaban. Que deviendra _ta fille ?_

Le sortilège Cuisant lui échappa avant qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Une large marque rouge apparut sur le visage d'Androméda, comme si elle venait de lui asséner une claque particulièrement violente.

Elle répliqua plus vite qu'elle ne la pensait capable. Sa lèvre se fendit et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche. Bellatrix voulut lui asséner un _Doloris,_ juste pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qui l'attendrait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'autoriserait enfin à nettoyer la famille Black, mais la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

Elle pivota aussitôt, sa baguette brandie, prête à envoyer Rodolphus au diable s'il osait s'interposer. Elle se figea en découvrant Augusta Londubat, son regard sévère derrière des lunettes fantasques, et sa baguette pointée vers elle.

\- Quelle touchante réunion de famille ! J'espère que je n'interromps pas des retrouvailles auxquelles personne ne croit plus.

Bellatrix lui adressa un rictus furieux à son insinuation, rouvrant la coupure sur sa lèvre.

\- Vous saignez très chère, lui fit remarquer la vieille femme. Laissez-moi voir ça...

Augusta attrapa son menton avec autorité et agita sa baguette sur son visage sans lui laisser le temps de lui dire non.

Au départ, Bellatrix ne ressentit que la légère chaleur qui accompagnait le sortilège de guérison qu'elle avait reçu des dizaines de fois depuis sa tendre enfance, puis la chaleur se diffusa dans sa bouche, chaque seconde plus intolérable, au point qu'elle eut rapidement du mal à respirer.

Elle se dégagea sèchement de l'étonnante poigne d'Augusta Londubat et s'enfuit, remettant sa vengeance à plus tard.

 **Mercredi 21 Octobre 1981, Manoir Greengrass, Pays de Galles.**

Sirius ne lâchait pas sa cousine des yeux. Kingsley lui avait glissé qu'il avait réussi à transmettre son message, mais Sirius n'avait pas pu voir la réaction de Narcissa. Impossible donc de savoir si elle se montrerait ou si elle avait définitivement tracé un trait sur leur relation.

Lorsque Bellatrix disparut, peu de temps après Androméda, il se glissa à l'extérieur et commença à attendre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait si Narcissa refusait de venir le trouver. Elle était la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter pour lui apporter les réponses à ses questions. Aucun Mangemort proche de Voldemort ne parlerait jamais.

Il se retint de faire les cent pas alors que les secondes s'égrenaient. Narcissa ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Androméda avait soigneusement réfléchi au message qu'il lui avait donné, misant sur son sens indéfectible de la famille pour fendre ses résistances. Elle n'était pas Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas complètement aveuglée par les discours des Black sur la philosophie de Voldemort, et luttait depuis le départ d'Androméda pour maintenir une certaine unité entre eux.

\- Sirius ?

Le murmure le sortit de ses pensées et il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Narcissa lui faisait face, plus magnifique que jamais dans sa robe délicatement brodée, mais il la connaissait assez pour lire l'inquiétude sur son visage, et peut-être quelque chose de plus dans son regard.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle en l'entraînant encore plus loin dans le jardin, là où personne ne viendrait les chercher.

\- Savoir si tu as des informations sur ma fille, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Narcissa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Quelle fille ? Quelle est cette histoire ?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as entendu parler de rien ?!

Sa cousine serra les lèvres et releva son menton d'un air fier.

\- A propos du meurtre de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?

De tels mots dans la bouche de Narcissa, si prudente dans le choix de son vocabulaire, n'avait que pour but de le blesser. Sans doute cherchait-elle à lui faire payer les paroles dures qu'il avait eu envers Bellatrix sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une autre fois, il aurait répliqué quelque chose de désagréable, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de froisser sa cousine maintenant.

Alors il serra les dents. Pour Maellyn.

\- Oui. Ma fille a disparu cette nuit-là. Je veux juste la retrouver.

Narcissa jeta un coup d'oeil à la photo qu'il lui avait confié – l'une des seules qu'il avait de Maellyn, prise chez Burt et Grant – et sembla hésiter.

\- Quand cela s'est-il produit déjà ?

\- La nuit du 9 au 10 Août.

A son expression volontairement lisse – trop lisse pour ne pas cacher ses véritables émotions – il sentit l'espoir revenir en lui.

\- Cissy, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

Elle détourna le regard, ses lèvres plus serrées que jamais.

\- C'est Bellatrix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je...

Alors qu'elle refusait visiblement de parler, il sentit l'espoir se transformer en colère. Ne comprenait-elle donc pas à quel point cela était important pour lui ? Retrouver Maellyn était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer tout à fait. S'il n'avait pas abandonné, c'était parce qu'il espérait encore la retrouver vivante. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de Judy.

\- Narcissa !

Elle lui tourna le dos une folle seconde avant de lui faire face à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient bien trop brillants même si elle usait de tout son savoir-faire pour qu'il ne puisse pas deviner ses pensées.

\- A-t-elle la marque des Black ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ravala sa colère du mieux qu'il put, serrant les poings pour ne pas se laisser emporter.

\- Oui. Sur sa paume gauche.

Narcissa serra les dents cette fois, puis déglutit difficilement. Elle tenta de lui adresser un regard froid, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sirius n'osait même plus respirer alors qu'il craignait qu'elle lui annonce la mort de sa fille, trois mois plus tôt.

Finalement, elle soupira et l'attira dans ses bras.

\- J'ai peut-être entendu parler de quelque chose, Sirius, mais je veux être certaine de ne pas me tromper.

\- Elle est vivante ?

Sa voix se brisa et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de verrouiller son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, Sirius... Je t'enverrai un hibou dès que j'en saurais plus.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla.

…

 **Jeudi 22 Octobre 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Le jour se levait enfin sur la campagne qui entourait Godric's Hollow, et Sirius termina sa cigarette dans un nuage blanc qui salua la fraîcheur installée dans le pays depuis le début du mois.

Appuyé sur sa fidèle Bonnie, il attendait aussi patiemment que possible une heure descente pour frapper à la porte de son frère.

Il frotta son visage d'une main lasse, cherchant à éloigner la fatigue qui ne le lâchait plus depuis le mois d'Août. Andy et lui ne s'étaient pas éternisés après que Augusta Londubat ait réussi à faire fuir Bellatrix. Il avait raccompagné sa cousine chez elle et avait réussi à décliner son invitation à passer la nuit dans la chambre d'ami. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour digérer son entretien avec Narcissa.

Il était convaincu – et Androméda semblait penser la même chose que lui – qu'elle savait quelque chose à propos de Maellyn, et il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être que Voldemort était derrière tout ça finalement. Il retenait sa fille quelque part, espérant l'utiliser comme une quelconque monnaie d'échange, et avait chargé une des familles qui le soutenaient de s'occuper de l'enfant jusqu'au moment voulu.

L'autre hypothèse – la mort de sa fille – lui était trop insupportable pour qu'il continue à y penser. Narcissa n'aurait jamais laissé entendre la possibilité du contraire. Elle était bien trop sensible pour cela.

\- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix de James fut suivie d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec tes cheveux courts et ta tenue de Gala... Alors ?

Son frère avait cette expression soucieuse qu'il lui réservait constamment ces derniers temps, mais Sirius avait appris à ignorer _pourquoi_ il ne pouvait y échapper.

\- Narcissa semble au courant de quelque chose, mais elle voulait vérifier ses informations. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Mais elle a accepté de t'aider, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

\- C'est déjà un gros progrès Sirius. Narcissa a toujours été juste. Si c'est Bellatrix, elle te le dira. Elle t'aidera même à récupérer Maellyn.

Il haussa les épaules, pas encore convaincu que James et Andy aient raison. Même si Narcissa n'avait pas toujours pris le parti de sa sœur, Bellatrix et elle étaient les deux seules Black à être du côté de Voldemort. Narcissa ne pouvait pas se permettre de trahir Voldemort, et elle ne le ferait pas si cela risquait de mettre son mari ou son fils en danger.

\- Tu en sauras plus très vite, Patmol. Viens prendre le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Harry sera content de te voir.

Il suivit son frère docilement à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Lily était déjà levée et une odeur d'oeufs et de pain grillé lui donna presque l'eau à la bouche. Son filleul se fendit d'un large sourire en le voyant entrer et réclama qu'il le prenne dans ses bras à grand renfort de « _tonton_ » qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Lily l'embrassa sur la joue lorsqu'elle lui servit ses œufs, complimentant son allure de gentleman au passage. Il réussit presque à oublier le reste au contact de sa famille. Harry réclama qu'il se transforme en Patmol, et il se hissa sur son dos, arrachant deux poignées de poils au passage, mais rit aux éclats alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce sous le regard amusé de James et Lily.

Le bruit de la sonnette en milieu de matinée les ramena tous les trois à la réalité.

Dumbledore ne sembla pas particulièrement ravi de le trouver à côté de James, après que Lily ait été lui ouvrir, mais il s'appliqua à ne pas trop le montrer aux Potter.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Albus ? demanda James après qu'ils aient tous échangé des banalités et que Lily ait mis une bouilloire à chauffer pour le thé de circonstance.

Le directeur de Poudlard se redressa dans son fauteuil et lissa sa barbe du plat de sa main.

\- Une bonne nouvelle pour une fois. Madelyn, Filius et moi avons terminé de tester le sortilège de Fidélitas. Il semble tenir toutes ses promesses. Une fois lancé, je suis convaincu que Voldemort ne pourra jamais vous retrouver ici.

Sirius laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement. La fatigue de ces dernières semaines reflua soudainement et il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme disparaissait de ses épaules. James, Lily et Harry seraient finalement en sécurité. Voldemort pouvait aller se faire foutre. Tous ses sortilèges de Magie Noire n'y changeraient rien.  
A ses côtés, James et Lily ne cachaient pas leur large sourire.

\- Vous allez le lancer maintenant ? demanda Lily.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter avant de répondre, et, à son regard en coin, Sirius était presque sûr que c'était à cause de sa présence.

\- Cela va dépendre de vous... Le sortilège du Fidélitas, bien que puissant, n'est pas particulièrement complexe à lancer. Il fonctionne à la manière d'un Serment Inviolable seulement, au lieu de lier la magie d'un individu à une action, on l'unie à un lieu, qu'il devient la seule personne à pouvoir divulguer. Je peux être votre Gardien du Secret.

Sirius échangea aussitôt un regard avec James. Il n'eut pas besoin que son frère n'ouvre la bouche pour savoir que Dumbledore ne serait jamais leur Gardien. James faisait confiance à Dumbledore, comme une grande partie de la société Magique, mais Dumbledore ne faisait partie ni de ses amis, ni de sa famille. Et si James devait confier sa vie à une autre personne que lui-même, alors ce devait être parmi ceux-là.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourquoi pas James ou moi ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Chaque sortilège a ses limites. Madelyn travaille pour modifier cette condition, mais elle ne sait pas combien de temps supplémentaire il lui faudra...

Lily hocha la tête, comme si ce détail lui suffisait, mais Sirius n'était pas certain qu'elle ait vraiment écouté la réponse. Un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage. Pour elle et sa famille, la guerre venait de perdre une bataille – la plus importante – et savoir que son fils grandirait en sécurité était la seule victoire qui comptait.

\- C'est très gentil à vous de vous proposer pour être le Gardien, mais Sirius va le faire, déclara James.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, un air ennuyé sur le visage, que James envoya au diable avec un éclat de rire.

\- Je sais à qui je peux faire confiance, Albus. Je sais que Sirius préférerait mourir plutôt que me vendre à Voldemort.

Dumbledore détailla James un long moment, puis lui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil, auquel il répondit par un sourire insolent.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais Voldemort se doutera qu'il est le Gardien. Votre amitié indéfectible est connue de tous.

\- Dans ce cas, il se cachera à son tour.

\- James, ce n'est pas une décision qui doit être prise sur un coup de tête.

Le visage de James se ferma, le faisant soudainement paraître plus vieux que ses vingt-et-un ans, alors que le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle l'insultait au plus haut point en insinuant l'inconcevable.

\- Sirius est mon frère. Il va le faire.

Sa voix était devenue froide, presque métallique. Il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis maintenant et Dumbledore abdiqua avec un soupir.

\- Très bien. Lily, voici la procédure du sortilège. Rien de bien sorcier pour une jeune femme ayant obtenu un Optimal à son Aspic. Je vais vous laisser.

Lily se saisit du parchemin avec précaution, et se leva pour raccompagner le vieux sorcier à la porte.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'eux deux dans le salon, James se tourna vers lui.

\- Lily va vouloir apprendre par cœur la procédure et répéter les mouvements de baguette au moins un million de fois avant de le lancer, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera prête d'ici ce soir ! Il faut fêter ça !

Sirius observa son frère se lever pour aller chercher une bouteille de Scotch, ou peut-être même du Champagne, sans vraiment le voir.

Il avait beau avoir décidé de se méfier des paroles de Dumbledore depuis qu'il avait été convoqué en Février pour rendre des comptes, le vieux sorcier venait d'insinuer le doute en lui.

James avait raison quand il affirmait qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt de les vendre, Harry, Lily et lui, à Voldemort. Avec Peter et les Tonks, ils étaient sa seule famille. De toute façon, il préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre dans un monde sans eux.

Mais Dumbledore avait raison quand il affirmait qu'il était le choix le plus évident aux yeux de tous. James et lui étaient inséparables depuis Poudlard, et il avait clamé sur bien des toits qu'il était Sirius Potter, que James était son frère, Euphémia et Fleamont les parents qu'il avait choisi. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre pour le sortilège Fidélitas – et Sirius savait qu'il finirait par comprendre quel sortilège l'empêchait de mettre la main sur Harry – il se lancerait sur sa trace avant qu'ils ne puissent se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Et tout cela s'il ne se jetait pas dans un piège quand il voudrait récupérer sa fille.

Sirius ferma les yeux, cherchant à juguler la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui, mêlée d'une culpabilité étouffante. S'il devenait le Gardien de James et Lily, il devrait s'exiler loin de Londres, peut-être même loin du Royaume-Uni. Quoique pourrait trouver Narcissa, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait retrouver sa fille sans mettre en danger les Potter. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, où qu'elle soit.

Mais s'il ne devenait pas le Gardien de James et Lily, il aurait l'impression de les trahir. Il se faisait plus confiance pour emporter le secret dans sa tombe qu'à quiconque, Dumbledore compris. Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts pourraient bien essayer de le torturer jusqu'à la folie, jamais il ne parlerait.

\- Hey Chaton... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La voix sincèrement inquiète de Lily précéda son étreinte et il se raccrocha à elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses boucles carmins.

\- Je... Maellyn... Elle...

Sa voix se brisa, emportée par les larmes qu'il échoua à retenir. Lily commença à le bercer en douceur, murmurant une litanie d'absurdités à son oreille.  
Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre ses esprits, et un verre d'alcool fort pour cesser de trembler. James se tenait désormais à ses côtés, sa main serrant si fort son épaule qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts.

Il dut rassembler son courage éparpillé pour lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Je ne peux pas.

James le détailla un long moment avant d'acquiescer.

\- Parce que tu dois retrouver Maellyn.

\- Je suis désolé, Cornedrue... Je...

\- Maellyn est ta fille, Patmol. Elle passe avant nous.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sirius se resservit un verre de Scotch, ses mains encore tremblantes, essayant de se convaincre qu'il prenait la bonne décision sans réussir à se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment, quelque part dans son cœur.

\- Très bien, souffla Lily. Qui va être le Gardien dans ce cas ?

 **Samedi 24 Octobre 1981, Manoir Rosier, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix avait un excellent pressentiment.

Elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer _pourquoi_ ni _comment,_ mais elle était intimement convaincue que la réunion exceptionnelle à laquelle elle venait d'être convoquée n'était pas anodine.  
Au cours des dernières années, chaque rassemblement annoncé par la brûlure de la Marque des Ténèbres avait marqué un événement majeur. Elle avait en tête de nombreuses attaques, une infiltration dans les rangs du Ministère, ou des accords avec des créatures de l'Ombre.

Depuis le début de l'année, leur Maître semblait concentrer ses efforts sur l'acquisition de nouveaux pouvoirs qui lui permettraient de devenir invincible. Bellatrix avait compris que jamais _Il_ ne renverserait le Ministère sans avoir acquis la certitude que plus personne ne pourrait le chasser.

Elle respectait cette décision, même si cela mettait sa patience au supplice. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de bonnes raisons de prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur le moment venu.

Autour d'elle, tous les Mangemorts proches du Maître avaient trouvé leur place dans le cercle, mais aucun bruit n'accompagnait la tension pourtant palpable. Ils avaient appris depuis longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciaient pas les chuchotements en son absence.

Elle échangea un regard avec Rodolphus, situé à sa gauche, et lui trouva un visage stoïque. Il avait dû s'absenter d'une réunion du Mangenmagot pour venir ici. Chacun de ses manquements paraissait de plus en plus suspect aux yeux du directeur de la Justice, Barty Croupton.

Finalement, les portes de la salle de réception des Rosier s'ouvrirent brusquement et le Maître fit son entrée, suivi d'une silhouette rondelette, au visage dissimulé par un masque qu'il ne méritait pas.

Pettigrow avait reçu la Marque un mois plus tôt, au cours d'une cérémonie où seul Bartémius et elle avaient été conviés. Il avait tourné de l'oeil à cause de la douleur et Bellatrix avait chargé Bartémius de lui faire regretter ce moment de faiblesse.

Elle refusait de considérer cet incapable notoire comme son égal, simplement parce qu'il avait cessé d'être un petit traître pour devenir un Mangemort minable.

\- Mes chers amis ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir répondu à mon appel ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour notre Cause !

Bellatrix sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, sans vraiment savoir s'il était provoquer par la voix profonde de son Maître, ou par l'excitation de connaître la raison de cette réunion.

\- Le moment de notre victoire approche à grands pas ! Dans quelques jours, je vais réaliser un rituel qui me placera hors d'atteinte de toute défaite. Plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter, mes chers amis ! Nous allons enfin construire la société que nous avons rêvé ! Réjouissez-vous Mangemorts, la victoire nous est acquise !

Bellatrix reprit les vivas à s'en briser la voix. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait des vertiges. Finalement, elle entrevoyait l'aboutissement de tous leurs efforts. Ils allaient rendre au Royaume-Uni la grandeur que les moldus leur avaient volés.

 **Dimanche 25 Octobre 1981, Belfast, Irlande du Nord.**

Sirius retourna trois fois le plan de Belfast qu'il avait acheté dans une librairie moldue avant de quitter la gare, où il avait préféré arriver. Normalement, sa moto était intraçable – Max s'était particulièrement appliqué sur ce détail, soucieux que le Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie remonte un jour jusqu'à lui – mais il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risque. Peter et lui avaient atterri à Dublin pour brouiller leur piste, puis pris le train jusqu'à la capitale de l'Irlande du Nord.

\- Par là ! déclara-t-il finalement en indiquant une rue moins engageante encore que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Peter lui emboîta le pas en maugréant. Son meilleur-ami n'était pas ravi de devoir quitter Londres pour la protection de Lily et James, encore moins pour s'exiler dans une région où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Les choses auraient peut-être étaient plus simples si Belfast ne donnait pas l'impression d'être un véritable coupe gorge.

Seulement, Sirius savait que de toutes, la ville avait été la seule que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas réussi à terroriser. Connaissant la fierté maladive de Voldemort, il s'en faudrait de plusieurs années avant qu'il n'ose renvoyer ses serviteurs ici, et Sirius comptait bien lui régler son compte avant cela.

Ils marchèrent un long moment sous la pluie avant d'arriver à destination. Le bâtiment ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était l'un des seuls à être loué meublé. Sirius n'avait pas eu le loisir de se montrer difficile, argent d'Alphard Black ou pas.

L'appartement de Peter se situait au dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre en plus de la pièce de vie. Aucun des meubles n'était flambant neuf, mais l'ensemble était propre, ce qui semblait être une exception dans le voisinage.

\- Et voilà, Queudver ! Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais tu seras en sécurité. Personne n'aura l'idée de venir te chercher ici.

Peter se laissa tomber sur son canapé, l'air véritablement rancunier.

Sirius se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à son comportement. Il n'avait pas vraiment été diplomate quand il avait expliqué à son meilleur ami qu'il serait le Gardien du Secret, mais Peter n'était pas le plus à plaindre d'eux tous. Il pourrait continuer à sortir de temps à autre – ce que James et Lily n'avaient plus le droit de faire – et sa mère ne risquait rien – il n'avait perdu aucun proche au cours de la guerre, ce dont très peu de personne pouvait se vanter –. Après avoir lancé le _Fidélitas,_ Lily lui avait demandé d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Peter n'avait plus l'habitude d'être loin de sa mère. Elle était sa seule famille... Et il faisait une croix sur sa carrière en les aidant.

Il s'installa à côté de Peter avec un soupir, puis passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

\- James, Lily et Harry sont en sécurité grâce à toi.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai horreur de cet endroit. Et je vais être tout seul. Tu sais que je déteste être tout seul !

\- Je viendrais te voir le plus possible. Et puis qui sait ? Tu vas peut-être rencontrer une jolie irlandaise et tu ne voudras plus rentrer à Londres.

\- Je ne suis pas James. Je n'aime pas les rouquines.

\- Ouais... N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais eu un faible pour Lily, Pettigrow.

Il réussit à arracher un sourire nostalgique à Queudver.

\- Qui n'a pas eu un faible pour Lily à un moment ou à un autre ?

\- Exactement !

Peter resta silencieux un long moment, détaillant son nouvel appartement, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Sirius se leva pour rejoindre le téléphone accroché près de la pore d'entrée. Il le porta à l'oreille et sourit en entendant le rassurant _bip_ qui indiquait son bon fonctionnement.

\- Ça te dit des pizzas, Pete ?

* * *

Donc quand je disais, dernier chapitre avant Halloween, je suis sûre que vous voyez de quoi je parle, hein ? Allez, ça va pas être fun cette histoire !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- La confrontation cinq étoiles Trixie vs Andy (vs Augusta).**

 **\- Narcissa qui commence à sentir le brûler, non ?**

 **\- Mon pauvre Sirius qui va s'en vouloir pour le coup du Gardien du Secret.**

 **\- Bubus le manipulateur qui se heurte à James Potter la tête de mule.**

Sinon, si vous voulez envoyez des câlins à Maellyn (pauvre bichette et c'est même pas mon imagination qu'il faut haïr pour son concours d'apnée, mais les conséquences d'une dépression post-partum de la mère sur l'enfant. Sans déconner, ça donne pas envie de tomber enceinte un jour) ou taper Peter (avec un objet de votre choix, lourd et coupant, de préférence), je suis partante aussi !

N'hésitez pas à aller lire _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ pour vous remonter le moral !

A très vite !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 13/05/2017_


	36. Black Holes: Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Coucou ! Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Tu as vraiment défié toute logique en commençant par Rabbit Hole, c'est sûr ^^ Je suis d'accord que les Potter ont pas été très fins sur ce coup (mais en même temps, ils pensaient pas que Peter allaient trahir, ils avaient un plan, et tout c'est aussi passé très vite). Merci pour Trixie et Andy ^^ (paraît qu'elles se ressemblent beaucoup en plus alors ^^). Augusta Londubat fera de petit Caméo de temps en temps (juste parce que je sais pas, mais son coté « j'ai pas ma lange dans ma poche » est plutôt attachant au final).

Je suis trop contente que Narcissa te plaise ! (un peu soulagée aussi parce que vu la part de lion qu'elle s'est ménagée dans cette histoire...). Jo aurait pu lui donner plus de rôle, c'est sûr. Après, tout le monde ne peut pas être un révolutionnaire et je pense que Narcissa voulait juste protéger son fils et son mari pendant la guerre et elle se fichait bien du reste.

J'en profite pour te répondre ici pour ton autre review ^^ Déjà merci ! Et ensuite je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Judy et Sirius sont capables de devenir responsables avec les années ^^ (et je suppose qu'avec un petit humain dans la maison, ça s'impose très vite ^^). Quant à Wolfstar, je ne pense pas que ce soit si improbable que ça quand je vois le très large spectrum des ship sur tumblr (mais un ship rare, c'est certain. Mon cerveau m'a surpris sur ce coup). Je prends en note ton vote pour le prénom;)

Bon, je te laisse avec le tant attendu chapitre d'Halloween. Bonne descente aux Enfers !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **mimi70, henrismh, Sundae Vaille, Lola, Lalite, amazonepotter et lune patronus** **p** our leurs reviews ! J'ai été super gâtée, ça fait trop plaisir !

Alors, ça baigne ?

De mon côté, ça va plutôt pas mal ! Ça sent les vacances, j'ai officiellement terminé mon dernier paquet de copie jusqu'à septembre (et vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est un soulagement) et je vais pouvoir dégager du temps pour l'écriture. Vous serez content d'apprendre que j'ai terminé un nouveau chapitre depuis la dernière fois, qu'il culmine à presque 21 000 mots, et que le petit UA qui mijote gentiment sur mon pc est en passe d'atteindre les 30 000 mots de son côté...

Bref, ça avance bien tout ça !

Bon, je vous laisse avec Halloween ? Sortez les mouchoirs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Au fait, la surprise de Sundae Vanille est en ligne, c'est _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ et c'est aussi sucré qu'un panier de chocolats !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 6**

 _« How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again »

 _(See you again – Wiz Khalifa)_

* * *

 **Vendredi 30 Octobre 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

L'automne s'était définitivement installé sur le pays. Les arbres avaient adopté un dégradé de couleurs chaudes, et le vent qui les emportait était souvent porteur de pluie. Toutefois, Narcissa avait réussi à s'arranger pour que le soleil illumine la récréation qu'elle avait organisé, afin que son fils puisse passer du temps avec d'autres enfants.  
Draco avait essayé de suivre les plus grands à travers l'immense jardin du Manoir, avant d'abandonner l'idée après une chute sans gravité. Il marchait d'un pas plus sûr maintenant, mais son équilibre n'était pas encore prête à affronter un terrain plus accidenté. Depuis, il jouait sagement avec Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

Ce genre de petit rassemblement était monnaie courante dans la société magique. Bellatrix se souvenait encore de ceux organisés par sa mère. Elle y avait rencontré tous les enfants de bonne naissance, avait noué des liens avec eux bien avant Poudlard, et n'avait donc eu aucun problème pour s'intégrer une fois à l'école de sorcellerie. Cela avait aussi été l'occasion de mettre en pratique les leçons de bonne conduite qu'on lui avait inculquée depuis qu'elle était en âge de se souvenir.

Aujourd'hui, une part d'elle n'était pas peu fière de pouvoir initier sa fille à la vie en société, même si elle ne se souviendrait pas de grand chose, endormie comme elle l'était.

Narcissa revint enfin, accompagnée par trois Elfes, chacun chargé d'un immense plateau où reposaient un nombre impressionnant de tasses.

\- Narcissa, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Regina Zabini, bien que dans sa bouche, Bellatrix ait l'impression d'entendre un reproche.

Elle se tourna toutefois vers sa cadette, et lui trouva le teint brouillé, ainsi que des yeux trop rouges, signes qu'elle avait sans doute pleuré.

Narcissa se fendit d'un large sourire – particulièrement faux – et secoua la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas très chère, rien de plus qu'un méchant mal de tête. Cela devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Je pensais proposer le goûter aux enfants, si l'heure vous convient.

Toutes les mères présentes approuvèrent, et Regina Zabini perdit bien vite son air suspicieux après avoir bataillé avec son fils pour lui faire manger sa portion de fruit.

Bellatrix profita que tout le monde soit occupé à autre chose pour se pencher vers sa cadette.

\- Tout va bien, Narcissa ?

Sa sœur intercepta la main de Draco, alors qu'il semblait décidé à essuyer ses doigts poisseux sur sa robe, et secoua la tête.

\- Bien sûr, Bellatrix. Ce n'est qu'un méchant mal de tête. Draco s'est réveillé plusieurs fois cette nuit, et tu sais très bien à quel point le manque de sommeil ne me réussit pas.

Il lui sembla que Narcissa évitait son regard, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, puisqu'elle se sentait exceptionnellement de bonne humeur. Elle appréciait de ne pas être au Manoir Lestrange, et d'être entourée, même si c'était par des femmes qui ne comprenaient pas son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui avaient longtemps jugé son absence de descendance.

Depuis son arrivée en début d'après-midi, elle avait surpris plus d'un regard jaloux : plus personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de faire passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant son propre mari, et elle s'était en plus assurée une position au sommet lorsque l'heure serait venue, ce qui était loin d'être leur cas.

\- Lady Lestrange, Madame, Miss Alya est réveillée.

Bellatrix se leva aussitôt. Sa fille allait sans doute réclamer le sein dans peu de temps, et elle ne voulait pas que ses pleurs réveillent les autres bébés, tous installés dans un petit salon du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Oh, nous allons pouvoir admirer la petite merveille alors ? se réjouit Laurel Grengrass. Les enfants sont tellement incroyable à cet âge...

Bellatrix salua l'intervention de la jeune femme d'un sourire poli et s'en alla rejoindre sa fille, sans réussir à mettre des mots sur le soudain malaise qu'elle ressentait à l'idée que d'autres que sa sœur et son mari puissent contempler sa fille.

…

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Cimetière Sorcier Greyfriars Kirkyard, Londres.**

Sirius sentit ses poils se hérisser sur ses avant-bras quand il passa les charmes protecteurs qui gardaient le caveau familial des Black. Il se souvenait encore que, petit, il avait fait croire à son petit frère que des créatures de l'ombre hantait l'endroit.

Regulus avait tellement eu peur en sentant l'ancienne magie à l'oeuvre qu'il en avait mouillé son pantalon, mais il avait été celui qui avait reçu une punition ce jour-là.  
Les choses avaient changé depuis. Un cercueil vide occupait l'endroit réservé à la sépulture de son frère, et le buste qui rappellerait son souvenir à l'histoire n'était pas encore installé.

Il ignora toutes les autres tombes, à commencer par celle de son géniteur, et alluma une cigarette pour s'occuper les mains et engourdir – même un peu – ses pensées.  
Il avait reçu un hibou de Narcissa lui donnant rendez-vous ici – ce qui était une bonne idée, personne dans la société sorcière n'aurait idée de se promener dans un cimetière un 31 Octobre et seuls les Black pouvaient y entrer – et il avait une étrange envie de vomir depuis qu'il avait reconnu l'écriture élégante de sa cousine sur l'enveloppe.

Il allait enfin savoir.

Merlin, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire si jamais elle lui annonçait que sa fille était morte depuis le départ. Ou si elle lui annonçait qu'elle était vivante mais aux mains de Voldemort. Ou si Bellatrix avait imaginé un plan que seul son esprit sadique pouvait produire.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir, ou l'ignorance finirait par le tuer. Des _et si_ et des _peut-être_ hantaient ses nuits et ses jours, revenant le harceler à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde, ou qu'il apercevait une jeune femme blonde, un bébé dans ses bras.  
Et si jamais sa fille était vivante, mais hors de portée ?

James lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se jeter tête la première dans le danger. Il devrait se montrer patient – comme si les derniers mois n'avaient pas suffi – et accepter l'aide de l'Ordre, des Aurors, de Dumbledore, voir sûrement supplier Narcissa pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle était la seule qui pouvait intervenir depuis l'intérieur.

Des flammes vertes apparurent soudainement dans l'âtre face à lui, et sa cousine sortit de la cheminée, vêtue d'une robe aussi noire que son nom de jeune fille.

Sirius savait qu'il s'agissait de la tradition, mais il déglutit difficilement, croyant y voir un mauvais présage. Son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement quand elle sembla se forcer pour croiser son regard.

\- Alors ? marmonna-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Narcissa inspira par le nez et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui ne suffisait pas à cacher ses mains tremblantes. En la détaillant un peu plus, il remarqua son teint trop pâle et ses yeux trop rouges. Il posa une main sur la tombe la plus proche, juste pour ne pas s'écrouler tout de suite.

\- J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles, répondit Narcissa d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement, et pas seulement à cause des échos dans le tombeau.

Sirius resta silencieux, les dents serrées, prêt à entendre le pire, malgré l'espoir qui rongeait son ventre.

\- Ta fille est vivante, Sirius. Elle est en pleine santé et on veille à son bien être.

Le soulagement lui arracha des larmes et un éclat de rire. Il plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux pour retenir les autres qui le dévoraient, son cœur lui donnant l'impression d'être dans sa gorge à force de battre vite et fort.

Sa fille était vivante.  
Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Judy ne disparaissait pas sans rien laisser derrière elle. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui, pour Maellyn, et pour Grant et Burt.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, ou que tout cela n'était pas un délire dû à l'alcool ou à un poison étrange. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Narcissa était restée immobile, ses lèvres serrées, de la culpabilité sur le visage.

Le soulagement laissa la place à une peur viscérale.

\- Où est-elle ?

Narcissa hésita.

La peur laissa la place à la colère, et il serra les poings pour se contenir.

\- _Où est ma fille ?!_

\- Avec Bellatrix. Elle...

\- Quoi ?!

Sa cousine ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps.

\- Elle semble complètement convaincue qu'il s'agit de sa propre fille, annonça-t-elle à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi ?! Comment... Quoi ?!

Il ne comprenait plus rien et avait l'impression de nager en plein délire. Peut-être avait-il bu finalement, et il était en train de rêver cette conversation. Le réveil allait encore être compliqué.

Sauf que jamais ses cauchemars n'avaient été aussi convainquants.

Face à lui, Narcissa perdit subitement son sang-froid, abandonnant les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contenir.

\- Viviane toute puissante, cela n'a pas le moindre sens ! Elle devrait détester cette enfant ! Parce qu'elle est à moitié toi pour commencer, et à moitié née-moldue pour continuer ! Et pourtant, je suis convaincue qu'elle la considère vraiment comme sa fille ! Je ne comprends décidément plus rien !

Narcissa reprit son souffle puis se détourna de lui, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand elle voulait reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Sirius fixa le dos de sa cousine sans vraiment la voir, ses poings serrés tétanisant peu à peu ses bras, et une douleur sourde au niveau de sa mâchoire, essayant d'intégrer l'impensable.

 _Bellatrix pensait que sa fille était la sienne._

\- Comment ? gronda-t-il finalement, s'obligeant à garder la tête froide, parce que s'il s'écoutait, maintenant, il serait capable de partir pour le Manoir Lestrange et de tuer tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Narcissa lui fit face à nouveau. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles et ses mains tremblaient plus que jamais, comme si la panique était à deux doigts de l'emporter.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sirius... Je...

\- Comment _ma fille_ a atterri chez _elle_ ?!

Narcissa détourna le regard une folle seconde et Sirius eut l'impression que la colère venait de transformer son sang en un incendie ravageur.

Soudainement, il avait soif de vengeance parce qu'il venait de comprendre.

Bellatrix avait tué Judy.

Bellatrix avait tué Judy et avait kidnappé Maellyn.

Qu'elle soit folle à lier n'avait pas la moindre importance ! Il allait la retrouver et la tuer de ses propres mains. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de sa baguette et personne ne serait capable de l'identifier quand il en aurait terminé avec elle !

Il se détourna subitement et voulut se précipiter vers la porte – il ne pouvait pas transplaner depuis le tombeau – mais Narcissa se dressa sur son chemin. Sa baguette était pointée sur lui et elle avait un regard terriblement froid – à des années lumières de la rage qui le consumait – malgré ses yeux rougis.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'il devina plus qu'il n'entendit ses mots.

Du sang battait à ses oreilles, au point que sa tête tournait presque. La main qui tenait sa baguette serrait le manche si fort que son bras était désormais tétanisé de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, et il ne savait pas ce qui retenait son poing gauche de fendre l'air pour se débarrasser de sa cousine.

 _Merlin, il devait venger Judy et récupérer sa fille !_

Sauf qu'à la différence de Bellatrix, il n'était pas encore complètement cinglé. Narcissa le fixait avec une méfiance évidente, et un calme presque terrifiant. S'il se risquait à l'attaquer, il n'était pas certain de gagner.

Au contraire.

Un étrange grognement s'échappa de sa gorge – il n'avait rien d'humain – et il voulut se fondre dans son alter-ego. Laisser la bête en lui se charger d'éliminer Narcissa. C'était son seul choix s'il voulait partir d'ici et rejoindre le Manoir Lestrange au plus vite. Sa cousine ne s'y attendrait pas et Patmol était terriblement rapide malgré sa taille imposante...

\- N'y pense même pas, Sirius. Je n'hésiterais pas à transformer _Patmol_ en descente de lit si tu m'y obliges.

Les mots de sa cousine le figèrent bien mieux qu'un sortilège et elle eut un sourire en coin, celui-là même qu'il avait poli pendant des années.

\- Tu n'es guère doué en _Occlumentie_ , cousin.. Et Regulus avait deviné le secret des Maraudeurs il y a des années.

\- Laisse-moi passer, gronda-t-il, les mots passant difficilement la barrière de ses lèvres à cause de ses mâchoires verrouillées.

\- Non. Et comme tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire, tu vas m'écouter... Je vais t'aider à récupérer ta fille Sirius, mais à la seule condition que ma sœur s'en sorte sans la moindre égratignure. Si tu t'en prends à elle, je nierai savoir quoique ce soit... Et sache-le, Sirius, tu as beau être un petit héros aux yeux de tes amis, tu es insignifiant face à l'influence politique des Lestrange et des Malefoy. Bellatrix gagnera.

A l'entente du contrat que lui proposait – infligeait – sa cousine, Sirius perdit le contrôle sur sa magie. Le buste de son père explosa à sa droite sans qu'il ne daigne sursauter et que Narcissa ne cligne des paupières.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter. Laisser Bellatrix s'en sortir alors qu'elle avait tué Judy ?! Il avait trop perdu à cause d'elle. L'absence de Judy le tuait de l'intérieur depuis la nuit où il avait découvert son corps sans vie. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que sa fille avait disparu à ce moment-là. Il...

Il avait besoin de la venger, de faire payer la coupable.

\- Bellatrix est un monstre, Narcissa ! Comment peux-tu la protéger ?!

Sa cousine releva le menton avec fierté.

\- Elle est ma sœur. Si nos places étaient échangées, tu agirais comme je le fais.

\- JAMAIS !

\- Vraiment ? Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour James Potter ?!

Il ne trouva rien à redire. Il irait jusqu'à mourir pour son frère. Sans lui, il n'était plus tout à fait Patmol.

\- De plus, si tu la tues, tu termineras à Azkaban. Ta fille sera alors comme orpheline... Est-ce vraiment ce qu'aurait souhaité sa mère ?

Il déglutit difficilement alors que des larmes commencèrent à brûler ses paupières, comme à chaque fois qu'il refusait de les laisser couler.

\- Grâce à Bellatrix, je ne saurais jamais ce qu'elle aurait voulu...

Le tremblement de sa voix sonnait comme une amère défaite et Narcissa abaissa sa baguette avant de le prendre dans ses bras avec douceur.

Sirius ferma les yeux. La colère qui brouillonnait toujours en lui était en train de le détruire, mais ce n'était rien face à la culpabilité qu'il sentait se diffuser dans ses veines.

Parce que savoir _qui_ avait tué Judy confirmait ce qu'il pensait depuis le départ.

Lily, James, Peter et même Minerva McGonagall avaient eu tort. Judy était morte à cause de lui, et maintenant sa fille était aux mains de la plus grande psychopathe que les Black aient jamais créés.

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de sa cousine pour ne pas perdre pied.

\- Je vais t'aider à la récupérer, Sirius. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je vais trouver une solution. Je te le promets.

…

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Appartement de Cygnus Black, Londres, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres désirait la voir seule. Elle se souvenait encore des mots durs qu'il avait eu la dernière fois, refusant qu'elle reprenne part activement aux actes de la Cause. Rodolphus lui avait expliqué qu' _Il_ avait changé de comportement, depuis la fois où il n'avait pas pu tuer les Potter, alors qu'il s'était déplacé en personne. Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son mari – et les dernières réunions lui avaient prouvé que le Maître ne semblait pas lui en vouloir – mais elle attendait de retrouver sa position dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts pour oublier cet incident.  
La porte du bureau de son Maître s'ouvrit et elle se leva aussitôt.

Elle manqua de percuter Peter Pettigrow de plein fouet.

Bellatrix se figea et détailla le petit traître, tandis qu'il semblait hypnotisé par la pointe de ses chaussures. Elle remarqua ses épaules droites et son air satisfait sans réussir à y voir un bon signe. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait la même définition du mot réussite.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas ici pour réparer tes chaudrons fondus, Pettigrow, souffla-t-elle avant d'entrer pour rejoindre son Maître.

Elle avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et s'agenouilla avec déférence.

\- Relève-toi Bellatrix.

Bellatrix en profita pour risquer un léger coup d'oeil vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, essayant de deviner si Pettigrow s'était conduit en imbécile fini en se trahissant, ou s'il s'était montré pour une fois compétent.  
Elle pencha pour la deuxième option en découvrant un sourire sur les lèvres de son Maître.

\- Peter Pettigrow m'a confié l'adresse des Potter. Je vais me rendre ce soir chez eux et les tuer, tous les trois. Après cela, même la mort ne pourra plus m'arrêter, et nous pourrons porter le coup de grâce au Ministère et à Dumbledore. Je souhaitais que tu sois la première à savoir que la bataille finale approche, Bellatrix. C'est toi qui m'a permis de recruter Pettigrow.

\- Je suis honorée par votre confiance, Maître.

Bellatrix aurait aimé que sa voix ne tremble pas, de peur que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y voit une marque de faiblesse de sa part, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

\- Cependant, la mort des Potter va exposer Pettigrow, et j'ai promis d'assurer sa sécurité jusqu'à ce que mon pouvoir sur le Ministère soit total. Le Manoir Lestrange est de loin le mieux protégé.

Bellatrix dut prendre sur elle pour qu'il ne devine pas sa colère. Le seul endroit de sa demeure dont Pettigrow était digne était les cachots du Manoir, le plus sordide si possible.

Seulement, le petit traître de l'Ordre du Phénix s'était définitivement arrangé pour obtenir les grâces du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Le Manoir dispose de nombreuses chambres pour les invités. Je suis sûre que Pettigrow y trouvera tout le confort auquel il aurait pu rêver.

\- Très bien ! C'est arrangé dans ce cas. Que Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bartémius, Lucius et toi soyez prêts : nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail dans les semaines à venir.

\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance, Maître.

...

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Belfast, Irlande du Nord.**

Sirius sortit de la Cheminée publique et s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas qu'il voulait détendu. Il réajusta nerveusement la capuche de son sweat, puis se glissa dans un recoin sombre pour prendre la forme de Patmol, afin de se semer tout poursuivant.

Son rendez-vous avec Narcissa avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et il avait eu besoin de boire un remontant pour digérer tout ce qu'il avait appris en quelques heures. Résultat, il était en retard malgré la promesse qu'il avait fait à son meilleur ami de manger avec lui.

Sa fille était vivante. Aux mains de Bellatrix. Qui avait tué Judy.

Et tout ça à cause de lui.

Il ne voyait pas une autre raison qui expliquerait _pourquoi_ Bellatrix avait eu la soudaine envie de lui rendre une visite au beau milieu de la nuit, folle furieuse ou non.  
Mais sa fille était vivante. Il la tiendrait bientôt dans ses bras à nouveau, et il pourrait essayer de laisser ces mois de cauchemars derrière lui. Du reste, c'était ce dont James et Lily l'avaient presque convaincu quand il leur avait tout raconté à travers leur miroir, le faisant promettre de faire confiance à Narcissa parce que _la vengeance ne ramènerait pas Judy à la vie et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir terminer à Azkaban._

Il gagna le quartier moldu en longeant les murs, essayant d'être le plus discret possible malgré la carrure impressionnante de Patmol. Heureusement, les passants étaient rares et il rejoignit la cachette de Peter en moins d'un quart d'heure.

Il reprit forme humaine quand il fut devant le bâtiment, puis grimpa les escaliers d'un bon pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il aurait préféré passer la nuit seul, avec une bouteille d'alcool fort pour étourdir ses pensées et finir inconscient pour plusieurs heures.  
Seulement, Holloween était la fête favorite de Peter, et il était déjà assez déprimé à l'idée de la passer sans sa mère et ses bons petits plats.

Il frappa à la porte selon le code sur lequel il s'était mis d'accord en début de semaine.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il soupira.

\- Allez, Queudver... Je suis désolé d'être en retard, mais la journée a été longue. Ouvre.

Le silence obstiné de son meilleur ami lui tira un grognement, et il s'obligea à frapper à nouveau, s'étonnant de son incroyable sang-froid.

\- Peter, ce n'est pas le genre de blague à me faire en ce moment ! Ouvre !

Il poussa la poignée avec agacement.  
La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre et Sirius se figea sur le palier une folle seconde.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! Peter !

Il eut beau faire le tour des pièces, il ne trouva aucune trace de son meilleur-ami. Pendant une folle minute, il essaya de se convaincre que Peter n'était pas loin. Qu'il était parti fêter Halloween dans un bar ou peut-être même était rentré chez sa mère pour la soirée en ne le voyant pas arriver.

Sauf qu'un mauvais pressentiment lui donnait envie de vomir – et ce n'était pas que l'alcool il avait avalé avant de venir – alors il refit un tour, non plus à la recherche de Peter, mais d'une preuve qu'il allait _forcément_ revenir.

Les placards étaient vides, il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo, aucun produit ne traînait dans la salle de bain – malgré la collection impressionnante de Peter – et il trouva le carnet où Queudver consignait les diverses blessures infligées à chacun durant les pleines lunes par Lunard, dans les toilettes.

Comme si Peter avait voulu faire disparaître la dernière preuve qui faisait de lui un Mauraudeur.

Il n'était pas parti, et il n'y avait pas la moindre chance pour qu'il franchisse la porte d'entrée.

Il avait trahi.

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix eut tout juste la force de déposer sa fille dans son berceau quand la douleur irradia son bras, tétanisant les muscles de sa main à son épaule, et lui arrachant un cri sourd.

Alya se mit à pleurer, n'appréciant guère d'être arrachée à son repas.  
Bellatrix tomba à genoux à côté du berceau, la douleur rendant sa vision trouble et lui donnant envie de vomir, comme si elle était marquée à nouveau.

 _Il a réussi,_ songea-t-elle, luttant pour remonter la manche de sa robe à cause de ses tremblements.  
Elle pensait trouver la Marque des Ténèbres plus noire que jamais, au lieu de cela, elle eut tout juste le temps de la voir disparaître de sa peau.

\- Non ! Comment ?! Non ! Maître !

La panique lui arracha les larmes qu'elle avait ravalé face à la douleur. Elle fixa son bras un long moment, priant pour une erreur, espérant de toutes ses forces que la Marque des Ténèbres allait réapparaître dans quelques minutes.

 _Il_ ne pouvait pas être mort !

La douleur diminua peu à peu, mais son tatouage restait invisible, comme si les dernières années n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, son corps secoué de sanglots silencieux, et son bras gauche serré contre elle.

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Belfast, Irlande du Nord.**

Sirius fixait le vide, sa main droite serrée sur sa baguette magique, l'autre perdue sur son front.

\- Allez, Cornedrue, ne me laisse pas comme un con...

Le _Patronus_ de James n'allait plus tarder. Lily et lui avaient dû partir se mettre à l'abri quand ils avaient reçu son message, et ils attendaient d'être en sécurité pour lui répondre, parce que c'était le plan sur lequel ils s'étaient mis d'accord si jamais Peter était pris.

 _Sauf que Peter avait trahi !_

Sirius ferma les yeux une folle seconde, décidé à régler ce détail plus tard. Il devait s'assurer que James, Lily et Harry étaient en sécurité. C'était la seule chose qui importait maintenant. Il s'occuperait de Peter plus tard.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes de silence oppressant, il se décida à transplaner pour en avoir le cœur net. Godric's Hollow était déjà compromis, qu'il y transplane n'y changerait plus rien et s'il était trop tard – il déglutit difficilement, incapable d'imaginer qu'il puisse être trop tard – il pouvait encore arriver à temps pour intercepter Voldemort.

Il visualisa aussi clairement que possible la maison des Potter à Godric's Hollow, se concentra du mieux qu'il put dessus, puis se décida.

La sensation de désartibulement le frappa dès le départ. La brûlure intense au niveau de son bras droit ne pouvait être due qu'à ça. La douleur lui fit perdre le fil sur sa destination juste un instant, et son transplanage se termina près de la cheminée qui l'avait emmené à Belfast moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt. Sirius ne prit pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration, pas plus qu'il ne se soucia de vérifier l'état de son bras.

Le transplanage était exclu. Un deuxième essai après un désartibulement pouvait se terminer à Sainte-Mangouste, et il n'avait définitivement pas le temps pour ça.

Il plongea sa main valide dans la poche de son blouson, attrapa une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, et la jeta dans les flammes.

Sirius se précipita aussitôt hors de sa cheminée, sortit de sa maison à toute vitesse, et manqua de faire basculer sa Bonnie quand il l'enfourcha brutalement. Il ouvrit les gaz et s'envola, sans se soucier de vérifier si des moldus pouvaient le voir ou non. Rejoindre Godric's Hollow en moto lui prendrait une heure, un peu moins s'il ne ménageait pas son moteur et si le vent lui soufflait dans le dos. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant, c'était de trouver leur maison vide et les Potter loin du petit village sorcier.

 _Merlin, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Manoir Lestrange, Angleterre.**

\- Bella !

Bellatrix s'agrippa à son mari, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se redresser avec douceur, réajustant sa robe qu'elle avait déboutonnée pour nourrir sa fille. Il essuya ses joues humides et embrassa son front, sans que cela ne lui apporte le moindre réconfort.  
Elle était en train de vivre un cauchemar, c'était la seule explication. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas avoir été vaincu, pas quand _Il_ était au sommet de son pouvoir et qu' _Il_ lui avait confié que même la mort ne pouvait rien contre lui.

\- Bella, nous devons partir.

Il lui sembla que Rodolphus répéta plusieurs fois sa question avant qu'elle ne réussisse à la comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, Bellatrix, expliqua-t-il lentement. Personne ne sait comment cela a pu se produire, mais il est tombé. Nous l'avons publiquement soutenu pendant toutes ces années. Les Aurors vont nous demander des comptes. Il faut partir.

\- Fuir ?

Rodolphus soupira avant d'acquiescer.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore tout perdu. Nous pouvons reconstruire notre vie ailleurs, rien que toi, moi et notre fille. La famille de ma mère nous accueillera en Russie.

Bellatrix le dévisagea avant de le repousser brusquement.

\- Non ! Comment ? Rodolphus ! _Il_ n'est pas mort !Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Potter mais _Il_ n'est pas mort !

\- Bellatrix, soit raisonnable !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son Maître devait se rendre chez les Potter cette nuit, et les tuer. Comment avait _-Il_ pu être vaincu par deux sorciers à peine sortis de l'adolescence et un bébé de tout juste un an ? Le seul sorcier qui avait les capacités magique de tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres était Dumbledore ! Se pourrait-il que...

\- Le sale petit bâtard ! Je vais le réduire en poussière !

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre les quartiers où elle avait installé Pettigrow, chaque pas alimentant sa colère – et son incrédulité ! Comment ce crétin avait-il pu les doubler ? –. Elle fit exploser la porte de sa chambre pour bonne mesure.

La pièce était vide.

\- Elfes ! Fouillez le Manoir de fond en comble et retrouvez-moi ce sale petit traître ! Je le veux vivant !

…

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Sirius Black atterrit avec fracas sur la route qui menait à la maison des Potter.

Son cœur battait à mile à l'heure à cause de la peur viscérale qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il venait de passer une heure à se répéter que James, Lily et Harry étaient en sécurité, et qu'il ne trouverait qu'une maison vide, parce qu'il les avait prévenu à temps.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre scénario possible.

Mais une petite voix au fond de son crâne lui faisait remarquer quel naïf Poufsouffle il faisait ! A croire que s'il souhaitait quelque chose avec assez de force, son voeux se réaliserait. N'avait-il donc rien appris de ce qui était arrivé à Judy ? Il détruisait tous ceux qu'il aimait... Alors pourquoi les choses se passeraient-elles différemment cette fois ?

Sirius s'arrêta dans un long dérapage au pied du portail de la petite maison, abandonnant derrière lui de longues traînées de caoutchouc et de métal. Il sauta aussitôt à terre, laissant sa précieuse moto s'écraser au sol, et s'élança à travers le jardin.  
Il se figea avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée et eut l'impression de recevoir une balle en plein cœur.

Il n'y avait plus de porte d'entrée.  
Il n'y avait plus de vitres non plus, et une partie du toit n'était plus qu'un enchevêtrement torturé de poutres brisées.

\- Non, souffla-t-il, sa respiration de plus en plus rapide, et des larmes brûlantes sous ses paupières. NON ! JAMES ! LILY ! HARRY !

Il s'obligea à avancer. Peut-être qu'il les avait prévenus à temps. Peut-être qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper. Peut-être que Voldemort avait détruit la maison en la découvrant vide.  
Non, pas peut-être.

Tout sauf peut-être.

La peur le rongeait. Ravageant ses entrailles. Anéantissant son courage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'il était arrivé, et la petite voix dans sa tête hurlait plus fort que tout le reste maintenant.  
James était mort. Lily était morte. Harry était mort.

A cause de lui !

La lumière au bout de sa baguette finit par éclairer un pied alors qu'il passait enfin le seuil de la maison.

Le pied nu de James.

Il faillit bien se briser, là, sur le perron. Tomber à genoux et se rouler en boule. Trouver refuge sous la forme de Patmol. Pleurer jusqu'à l'oubli.

Mais il avança.  
Parce qu'il n'était pas en train de revivre _l'exacte même putain de scène_ que trois mois plus tôt, quand il avait trouvé Judy morte dans la chambre de leur fille. James n'était pas mort. Son frère _ne pouvait pas être mort_ parce qu'il lui avait promis de survivre à cette foutue guerre.  
James était allongé sur le dos, ses yeux chocolat, d'habitude rieurs, étaient vitreux derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Sirius fixa sa poitrine pendant une éternité, attendant un mouvement, même s'il savait déjà que son frère était mort.

Il avait vu trop de cadavres durant la guerre pour se tromper.

Un sanglot déchira sa gorge et il tomba à genoux à ses côtés, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, même si ça ne servait à rien.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, même si la vérité était sous ses yeux.

\- James... James je t'en prie... Ne sois pas mort... Tu ne peux pas mourir... Tu n'as pas le droit... Putain de bordel de merde, Potter !

Il bascula et son visage s'écrasa sur la poitrine de son frère. Les sanglots de plus en plus violents secouaient son corps. La douleur était plus atroce que jamais et l'empêchait de respirer.

Un cri rauque, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé, lui échappa, suivi d'un deuxième, et puis il perdit le compte.

Avec un peu de chance, la douleur allait le tuer lui aussi.

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Le Manoir de sa sœur était en effervescence en dépit de l'heure tardive. Malgré cela, son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, et elle faillit décocher un _Doloris_ à son beau-frère quand il essaya de se dresser sur son chemin.

Dans ses bras, sa fille pleurait à gorge déployée, sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en émouvoir cette fois. Son héritière pouvait attendre. Pour ce qu'elle s'en souciait, le monde pouvait même arrêter de tourner.

Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Potter. Le Maître n'était pas mort, il était possible qu'il attende que ses fidèles se portent à son secours, et qu'il soit juste trop affaibli pour les convoquer à ses côtés.

Elle devait le rejoindre, parce qu'elle refusait de croire qu'il ait pu tomber si proche de leur victoire.

\- Narcissa !

Sa jeune sœur était installée dans la chambre de son fils et ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un vienne le lui prendre. Quand elle entra, Narcissa se leva aussitôt et l'attira dans la pièce adjacente – une salle de jeux bien trop fournie à son goût – lui ordonnant d'un regard de baisser d'un ton.  
Bellatrix ne retint pas son rictus : le sommeil de Draco avait semble-t-il plus d'importance aux yeux de Narcissa que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Bellatrix, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que Rodolphus et toi quittiez le pays ?

\- Rodolphus peut quitter le pays s'il le désire, mais je reste.  
\- Bellatrix, sois raisonnable ! Qui va élever ta fille si tu termines à Azkaban ?

\- Et bien je n'ai qu'à m'arranger pour ne pas terminer à Azkaban ! Je dois retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et...

\- Il est mort, Bellatrix ! Mort ! C'est trop tard. La partie est terminée et il a perdu !

Bellatrix eut soudainement envie de gifler sa sœur, comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis bien des années. Elle se retint au prix d'un immense effort, se promettant de lui faire regretter son manque de foi plus tard, quand elle aurait porté secours à son Maître.

 _Il_ devait être sa priorité désormais.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour discuter de cela avec toi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, mais pour te confier Alya. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi ? Prendre soin de ta filleule ?

Narcissa se radoucit subitement.

\- Bien sûr que je peux prendre soin d'elle.

Bellatrix déposa sa fille dans les bras de sa cadette sans cérémonie, et embrassa le front rougeot du nourrisson rapidement.

\- Je serai vite revenue ma fille.

Elle s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Elle devait retrouver Bartémius, Stan et Rolf dans la quartier où vivait Pettigrow. Si elle voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, elle devait commencer par retrouver le petit traître, puisqu'il avait réussi l'exploit de disparaître de son Manoir. Une fois qu'elle lui aurait arraché tous ses secrets, retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'aider à récupérer toute sa puissance serait un jeu d'enfant.

 **Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Ses genoux n'étaient plus que deux points douloureux, sa gorge une vaste plaie, et les larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler.

James serré tout contre lui, il restait là à se balancer d'avant en arrière, la poitrine secouée de spasmes, trop anéanti pour ne serait-ce que penser.

Son frère était mort. Sa sœur était morte. Son filleul était mort.

Et lui se sentait comme mort à l'intérieur.

Il aurait préféré être mort en même temps qu'eux. Arriver juste à temps pour affronter Voldemort et les accompagner pour leur dernière aventure.

Rester tout seul derrière eux, c'était pire que mourir.

A moins bien sûr que rester tout seul, bouffé par la culpabilité, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait été le Gardien du Secret.

C'était de sa faute. Encore. Comme Regulus, comme Judy, comme Maellyn.

Peut-être qu'il...

Le pleur d'un enfant le sortit de son état second et il se retourna quand il résonna une seconde fois.

\- C'est fini, Harry. Tout va bien. Tout va bien.

La voix – familière – venait de l'étage. Les pleurs – ceux d'un enfant, familiers eux aussi – venaient de l'étage.

Sirius resta une folle seconde immobile, les yeux fixés sur les escaliers, son cœur au bord des lèvres, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait, certain d'halluciner à défaut de ne pas être au beau milieu d'un cauchemar sans fin.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il, relâchant sa prise sur le corps de James.

Les pleurs étaient incessants maintenant. Harry était à l'étage, et il était vivant !

Il regarda encore le visage de son meilleur ami, de son frère, pour le graver dans sa mémoire, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il dut fournir un effort presque surhumain pour libérer le corps de James, et un autre encore plus difficile pour se lever et s'éloigner.

Il monta les marches une à une, se tenant au mur, les yeux encore noyés de larmes, mais l'espoir au creux du cœur.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte, il pouvait voir le ciel étoilé depuis le couloir, une chaise était au milieu du passage, et les boîtes qui contenaient les jouets de son filleul étaient renversées au pied de la porte. Il avança encore, découvrant une silhouette immense.

\- Hagrid ?

Le géant se tourna vers lui, et Sirius se retrouva dans la ligne de mire de son parapluie rose.

Il leva les mains aussitôt pour montrer son absence d'arme, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le paquet de couverture d'où s'échappaient les pleurs.

\- Je savais bien que c'était toi que j'avais entendu, marmonna le garde-chasse, avant de ranger son parapluie. Je suis désolé pour James et Lily, Sirius.

Sirius serra les dents, et garda son regard sur Harry, refusant de baisser les yeux pour y trouver le corps de sa sœur, au risque de s'effondrer à nouveau, cette fois sans doute pour de bon.

\- Harry va bien ?

\- Ouais... Il a une méchante coupure au front, mais rien de grave. Le pauvre malheureux...

Sirius déglutit difficilement et s'approcha.  
 _Harry est vivant. Harry est vivant. Harry est vivant._

Il n'était plus seul. Il avait son filleul. Harry n'était pas tout seul, il l'avait lui.

\- Je... Hagrid, je suis son parrain et... Jam... J'ai promis de prendre soin de lui si jamais... Si... Donne-le moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.

\- Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.

Sirius eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Je suis son oncle ! Pétunia... Pétunia ne voudra jamais s'occuper de Harry ! Donne-le moi !

La colère était en train de prendre le dessus sur le désespoir, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En colère, il était capable d'agir, de se concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait laissé le désespoir gagné quand Judy était morte, et il était convaincu qu'il s'était senti aussi misérable, aussi longtemps, à cause de ça.

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid releva le bout de son parapluie rose, une expression hargneuse sur son visage malgré les larmes qui continuaient à s'échapper de ses yeux noirs.

\- Dumbledore a dit « Harry va vivre chez son oncle et sa tante ». Je dois le mettre en sécurité en attendant. Et je n'hésiterais pas à te faire du mal, Black.

Sirius soutint son regard un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter les pleurs de son filleul dans les bras du géant. Il savait que Hagrid s'en tiendrait à ses paroles – le garde-chasse était bien trop loyal à Dumbledore pour désobéir – et il n'était pas de taille à l'affronter – Remus avait toujours soupçonné Hagrid d'avoir des géants parmi ses ancêtres –. Il détourna finalement les yeux et surprit la silhouette immobile de Lily au sol, juste au pied du petit lit à barreaux. La mort n'avait pas effacé la résolution sur ses traits : elle s'était sans doute dressée entre Voldemort et son fils pour le protéger, parce qu'il était plus important que tout.

Harry devait être mis en sécurité. Que cet endroit soit la maison de Pétunia Evans pour un temps n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

\- Est-ce que je peux le prendre ? Pour lui dire au revoir ? souffla-t-il finalement, incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

Hagrid soupira mais lui tendit quand même Harry. Les yeux et le nez du petit garçon étaient rouges, des larmes ne cessaient de couler de ses prunelles émeraudes, et une vilaine estafilade lui barrait le front.

\- Hey bonhomme, murmura-t-il en le calant contre lui comme il avait vu Lily le faire des dizaines de fois. C'est fini, Harry... C'est fini.

Si le petit garçon se débattit, au moins autant en colère qu'effrayé, il finit par se calmer dans ses bras. Sirius se raccrocha à l'odeur de son filleul, cet étrange mélange entre celles de ses parents, les touches de poussière et de sang en plus cette fois. Harry comprenait-il qu'il était seul maintenant ? Que sa mère et son père étaient morts presque sous ses yeux ? Qu'il allait être arraché à tout ce qu'il connaissait, et placé avec des étrangers qui ne sauraient sans doute jamais l'aimer autant qu'il le méritait ?

Il perdit la notion du temps. La seule chose qui comptait était le corps chaud de son filleul contre lui, le mouvement de balancier qu'il faisait pour le bercer, murmurant une litanie de mots qui n'avaient même pas de sens, à part les « je t'aime bonhomme », les « je ne te laisse pas tomber Harry » et sa promesse de revenir le chercher, dès qu'il le pourrait.

\- Sirius, je dois y aller... grogna Hagrid, en posant une main sur son épaule pour le sortir de ses pensées.

Harry s'était endormi, sûrement épuisé par les émotions de la nuit. Le cœur plus lourd que jamais, Sirius embrassa son front blessé une dernière fois.

\- On se reverra toi et moi, bonhomme. Je te le promets.

Hagrid le récupéra avec précaution. Sirius se résigna à les escorter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, détournant le regard pour ne pas voir le corps de son frère dans l'entrée.  
Sa moto était toujours au milieu de la chaussée, couchée sur le flanc.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma moto, Hagrid, dit-il sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais... C'est une moto volante, ce sera plus simple avec Harry, et le Ministère ne pourra pas te traquer. Prends soin de lui.

Le garde-chasse ne se le fit pas répéter. Il enjamba l'engin sans hésiter, comme s'il avait déjà conduit auparavant.

\- Mon père avait un scooter, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire triste. Courage, Sirius.

Il hocha la tête sans grande conviction et suivit les lumières de sa moto jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop loin dans le ciel.

Sirius inspira profondément pour rassembler le courage émietté au fond de son cœur, se raccrochant au fait que son filleul était vivant et bientôt en sécurité. Une part de lui était terrifiée à l'idée de le voir partir, Merlin seul savait quand il le reverrait, et il se sentait plus seul que jamais maintenant.

De nouvelles larmes lui échappèrent, qu'il essuya avec obstination, serrant les dents pour contenir les autres, se promettant de récupérer Harry plus tard, quand il se serait chargé de Pettigrow et qu'il aurait récupéré sa fille. Et que Dumbledore essaye un peu de se dresser sur sa route !

Il resta un long moment dans le froid de cette nuit d'Halloween avant de se décider à partir, mais pas avant de prendre soin de ses meilleurs amis.

Il remonta James à l'étage, l'installa dans son lit, puis fit de même avec Lily. Où qu'ils soient, ils avaient l'air tranquille, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je vais vous venger. Je vous le promets.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Cette fois, les menaces sont à adresser à JK Rowling, et vous pouvez le faire via son Twitter. Elle a plus l'habitude que moi en plus.

Ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai écris ce chapitre et je suis toujours en deuil de la mort de James et Lily...

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Le timing de merde pour les révélations de Cissy.**

 **\- Trixie qui va faire regretter à Peter d'être un sale petit rat (et je vais certainement pas la retenir).**

 **\- Sirius qui vit vraiment pas une vie très facile depuis quelques mois...**

Vous noterez quand même que, potentiellement, Maellyn est en sécurité ? (quelle mansuétude de ma part) et si vous avez des hypothèses quant à son avenir proche (et lointain) je suis preneuse.

N'hésitez pas à aller lire _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ pour vous remonter le moral !

A très vite !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 03/06/2017_


	37. Black Holes: Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **Lola** : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ah, bah tu sais les Black, toujours un sen théâtrale qui leur va particulièrement bien, mais qui ne se révèle pas très très pratique dans la vie de tous les jours. Merci pour le passage avec James et Lily. Il a pas été facile à écrire (je veux dire, mes bébés chéris ;() et je suis contente s'il passe bien quand même ^^

Maellyn n'a pas vraiment beaucoup plus de chances que son père, je l'avoue. Sirius n'est pas encore à Azkaban, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ^^ (et c'est clair qu'il ne veut pas d'une éducation à la Mangemort pour sa chère petite). Encore merci pour ta fidélité à tout épreuve ! A très vite !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **lune patronus, mimi70, Sundae Vaille, Lola et Eve et Zod'a (x4)** **p** our leurs reviews ! J'ai été super gâtée, ça fait trop plaisir !

Bon, comment va la vie de votre existence ?

Moi, ça va plutôt pas mal. Je n'ai officiellement plus de cours, mais comme je prends part au grand tintouin du bac, c'est correction de copies et oraux de rattrapages à l'horizon. Et si jamais vous vous demandiez à quel point c'était cool d'être dans les coulisses, bah je dois tout de suite vous dire que c'est aussi relou que de passer le bac tous les ans...

Bref, niveau écriture, j'ai pas été d'une productivité époustouflante depuis la dernière fois, mais le chapitre 17 de la troisième partie avance gentiment et je devrais en voir le bout très vite !

A part tout mon blabla, je vais vous laisser avec les conséquences de la mort des Potter (MON PAUVRE COEUR!) et sachez quand même que ce chapitre m'a inspiré le très succin résumé de « waaaahhh, galère galère », c'est pas peu dire (on dit Merci Jo pour les chronologies de merde).

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Au fait, la surprise de Sundae Vanille est en ligne, c'est _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ et c'est aussi sucré qu'un panier de chocolats !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 7**

 _« Seal my heart and break my pride  
I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide  
Align my heart, my body, my mind  
To face what I've done and do my time_

 _Well, yes sir, yes sir, yes, it was me »_

 _(Dust Bowl Dance – Monford and Sons)_

* * *

 **Dimanche 1er Novembre 1981, Résidence de Peter Pettigrow, Londres Ouest, Angleterre.**

En arrivant dans le quartier où vivait Pettigrow, Bellatrix eut une étrange impression de déjà vu. Un an plus tôt, quand elle était venue recruter le jeune homme de force, la même scène s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

Une brume épaisse dans les rues de Londres, si dense qu'il était difficile de voir à plus de deux mètres devant soi.

Avait-elle fait la pire erreur ce jour-là ? Etait-elle responsable de la chute supposée du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Sans ce petit traître, jamais Dumbledore n'aurait pu tendre un piège à son Maître...

Elle voulut s'élancer vers la maison de Pettigrow, la réduire en cendres et prier pour qu'il y ait trouvé refuge. Ensuite, elle s'en prendrait à sa mère et lui ferait goûter aux pires sorts Noirs qu' _Il_ lui avait appris à maîtriser, jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit brisé et que son corps soit méconnaissable.

Pettigrow allait payer sa trahison !

La main de Rodolphus l'empêcha de faire plus de deux pas, et il la plaqua contre le mur à l'ombre duquel ils se dissimulaient en attendant Stan et Bartémius.

\- Patience, Bellatrix ! souffla-t-il, ignorant son regard noir. Imagine que l'Ordre nous attende ?

\- Justement ! Je veux tuer ces vauriens jusqu'au dernier !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule. Bartémius et Stan ne vont plus tarder.

S'il n'avait pas été son mari et le père de sa fille, Bellatrix aurait sans doute cédé à son envie de l'assommer, autant pour se libérer de son étreinte que pour lui faire regretter la façon dont il lui parlait.

Bartémius et Stan revinrent une poignée de minutes plus tard, la démarche légère de ceux qui sont convaincus que rien ne peut leur arriver.

\- Il n'y a personne dans la maison, expliqua aussitôt Bartémius.

\- J'avais bien dit que Pettigrow n'était pas stupide au point de venir se cacher ici !

La gifle lui échappa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son alliance laissa une profonde coupure sur la joue de son beau-frère, et du sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue quand il lui fit de nouveau face, ses yeux sombres brillants d'une rage difficilement contenue.

\- Au vu des récents événements, je pense que l'on peut admettre que Pettigrow est loin d'être stupide ! Je considérerais qu'il n'est pas ici une fois que nous aurons fouillé sa maison de fond en comble ! Demi-tour !

Rabastan ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour contester son ordre, et elle pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge avant que le moindre son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant !

Il ne lui obéit qu'à contre coeur – et visiblement parce que Rodolphus venait de confirmer son ordre par un hochement de tête – et ils remontèrent la rue dans un lourd silence.

La maison de Pettigrow n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Le papier peint était toujours démodé, le sol usé, les meubles de seconde main. La seule différence était la légère odeur de renfermé, comme si personne ne vivait là depuis quelques temps. Ils firent le tour des pièces, utilisant des sortilèges de Magie Noire pour repérer toute présence humaine, sans résultat.

Pour autant, Bellatrix était décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre. Pettigrow ne pouvait pas être loin. Il n'avait pas supporté d'être loin de Londres plus d'une semaine et il n'avait aucun intérêt à quitter le pays, à part s'il souhaitait affirmer sa culpabilité.

Ils allaient le retrouver.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace de lui à l'étage, ma Lady, lui confirma Bartémius en la rejoignant dans le salon. Quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Allons fouiller la maison de sa mère. Il a pour elle un attachement gênant. Peut-être est-il retourné se cacher dans ses jupons...  
\- Et s'il ne s'y trouve pas ?

\- Nous aviserons. En route.

 **Dimanche 1er Novembre 1981, Résidence de Peter Pettigrow, Londres Ouest, Angleterre.**

Sirius poussa la porte de la maison de son traître d'ami avec le plus de discrétion possible, sachant pertinemment que si Peter était là, il était caché sous sa forme Animagus.

Se retrouver ici lui donnait envie d'allumer un grand brasier, juste après avoir installé des barrières anti-transplanage. Avec un peu de chance, Peter y brûlerait vif.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à la chance. Il voulait s'assurer que le petit rat était mort de sa main. Après ce qu'il avait fait à James et Lily, ce qu'il avait fait à l'Ordre, il méritait mille morts !

Une larme solitaire lui échappa et il l'essuya d'un geste rageur, avant de s'obliger à expirer par le nez, luttant pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère qui bouillonnait au creux de son ventre. Parce qu'il deviendrait cette pire version de lui-même, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes d'affiler, ce qui n'allait pas l'aider à retrouver Peter au final.

Il se glissa dans la forme de Patmol, puisque la magie ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour retrouver un Animagus.

Dès qu'il fut chien, il remarqua aussitôt ce que ses sens humains avaient complètement loupé. Quatre personnes étaient venus récemment. Une femme et trois hommes. Et on avait utilisé de la Magie Noire dans chaque pièce.

Il n'était pas le seul à la recherche de Peter. Visiblement, ses amis Mangemorts avaient en tête de lui demander des comptes, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter sa tâche. Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans succès, puis prit la direction de l'étage, sa truffe collée sur le parquet usé, à l'affût de l'odeur caractéristique de son traître d'ami.

L'un des Mangemorts qui étaient passés dans la chambre de Peter avant lui portait un puissant après-rasage, et Sirius faillit bien manquer la piste quand il longea le mur. Il se figea, ravalant un grognement sourd pour ne pas se trahir si jamais Peter n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, et remonta l'odeur consciencieusement, se stoppant devant la porte de la salle de bain pour reprendre forme humaine.

Il fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce, juste à temps pour voir la queue du rat disparaître à la fenêtre.

\- Pettigrow ! Tu es un homme mort ! gronda-t-il en se précipitant vers l'ouverture, la faisant exploser d'un sort. Il se pencha dans le vide sans se méfier des éclats de verre.

Une forme sombre descendait le long du mur à toute vitesse. Il lança plusieurs sortilèges, dont un _Avada Kedavra_ qu'il pensait vraiment, mais n'arracha que des morceaux de plâtres au mur.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! JE VAIS TE RETROUVER PETER ! Je le jure sur ma magie !

Il enjamba le bord de la petite fenêtre et sauta sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il perdrait du temps s'il utilisait les escaliers, et le temps jouait contre lui. Il était hors de question que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur Peter avant lui !

La réception fut douloureuse et il s'éloigna en boitillant, avant de reprendre la forme Animagus, comptant sur les sens affûtés de Patmol.

La piste était plus fraîche que jamais. Il la suivit à travers le jardin, puis dans la rue. Il atteignait une petite ruelle quand il entendit le _pop_ caractéristique d'un transplanage.

 **Samedi 2 Novembre 1981, Résidence des Potter, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Rodolphus avait réussi à la convaincre de faire une pause dans leurs recherches dans l'Allée des Embrumes, peu avant le lever du soleil. Il voulait en profiter pour demander à quelques connaissances de garder un œil ouvert pour lui dans le quartier, et de le prévenir s'ils voyaient Pettigrow dans les parages.  
Bellatrix s'était laissée tenter par un verre d'alcool fort, sans que cela réussisse ni à lui remonter le morale, ni à atténuer la rage en elle.

Circée, elle n'en revenait toujours pas !

Hier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui annonçait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de leur victoire.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas croire à sa défaite : ses anciens camarades Mangemorts étaient tous en train de retourner leur robe pour éviter la prison.

En face d'elle, Bartémius était perdu dans ses pensées, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage, sans qu'elle n'arrive à deviner s'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aider le Maître, ou à la meilleure façon de leur fausser compagnie. A ses côtés, Rabastan avait troqué sa rancune pour de l'inquiétude, comme s'il avait enfin réalisé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de connaître sa pire défaite en dix années de lutte.

Bellatrix leva les yeux à la recherche de son mari et le trouva en pleine discussion avec le gérant. Son visage était de plus en plus fermé – ce qui n'était jamais bon signe – et il jetait des regards inquiets en direction de leur table de temps à autre – ce qui avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point ! Elle n'était pas stupide ! Elle n'allait pas provoquer un duel au milieu de ce bar miteux ! –.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut repris sa place à sa droite, aussi grave que les jours qui avaient suivi la mort de son père.

\- Selon Ambrosius, ce serait l'enfant Potter qui aurait vaincu le Maître, souffla-t-il.  
\- James Potter tu veux dire ?

\- Non, son fils. Le bébé.

Bellatrix faillit exploser – comment quelqu'un d'aussi censé que Rodolphus pouvait-il croire une telle chose ? – mais le rire fut plus fort.

Il résonna étrangement dans le bar à moitié vide, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers leur table.

\- Dumbledore est très fort, dit-elle après s'être calmée. Vraiment très fort ! Sauf que son histoire ne tient pas debout ! Un enfant de cet âge n'a pas la puissance magique pour se dresser face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Dumbledore est le seul sorcier à avoir une chance dans un duel avec le Maître ! Je suis sûre qu'il a lancé cette rumeur pour essayer de convaincre notre communauté qu' _Il_ n'a jamais été une menace. Mais c'est faux ! Et _Il_ le prouvera en revenant d'entre les morts !

Rodolphus hésita un long moment avant de lui répondre, et elle lui adressa un regard sombre en réponse. Qu'avait-il donc ce soir à croire qu'elle allait s'effondrer s'il ne choisissait pas ses mots avec soin ?

\- Bellatrix, nous devrions quitter le pays... Certains vont tout faire pour sauver leur peau et éviter la prison, et les Aurors nous soupçonnent depuis trop longtemps. Si nous restons, Stan, toi et moi allons terminer à Azkaban avant la fin du mois.

\- Non ! Je refuse de partir ! Le Maître n'est pas mort, Rolf ! C'est _impossible ! Il_ attend notre aide, je le sens.

Rodolphus la dévisagea à nouveau avant de soupirer, arrachant une exclamation irritée à son jeune frère au passage.

\- Rolf, si on part, on peut aussi bien signer nos aveux tout de suite et les envoyer au département des Aurors, reprit Stan. Ils finiront par nous retrouver, comme ils avaient retrouvé les alliés de Grindewald à l'époque. Nous devons rester et aider le Maître. C'est notre meilleure option.

\- Les Aurors sont sans doute déjà à notre recherche !

\- Pas obligatoirement, intervint Bartémius. Mon père pense encore que je soutiens Dumbledore, comme le Maître le désirait... Personne ne s'étonnera de me voir au Département de la Justice. Je pourrais vous tenir au courant des différents soupçons, et garder un œil aux Archives. Pettigrow pourrait être tenté d'y trouver refuge.

Ballatrix plissa les yeux et détailla son protégé, cherchant à deviner s'il s'agissait d'une astuce afin de pouvoir les doubler, puisque si elle l'avait pris sous son aile, c'était autant pour son talent en Magie Noire que pour sa remarquable intelligence.  
Elle ne dut pas être assez subtile, car il planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Je vous crois ma Lady quand vous affirmez qu' _Il_ est encore en vie. Je veux vous aider et je serais plus utile au Ministère que partout ailleurs.

Il y avait une lueur au fond de ses yeux marrons, celle-là même qui brillait dans le sien quand elle évoquait la Cause. Elle hocha la tête en silence et Rodolphus précipita leur départ pour le bureau du Maître, espérant trouver quelque chose d'utile là-bas.

 **Samedi 2 Novembre 1981, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Patmol s'extirpa difficilement de la grotte où il venait de mener des recherches aussi méticuleuses que possible. Sirius retrouva sa forme humaine sans l'avoir vraiment prémédité et il grogna de frustration.

Les événements de la nuit, la fatigue accumulée au cours des derniers mois, et sa traque ininterrompue drainaient sa magie, et il devait puiser dans des réserves qu'il ignorait avoir, mais que

sa colère et la soif de vengeance avaient su trouver en lui.

Il passa une main tremblante sur son front et détailla les environs de Pré-au-Lard sous le soleil levant. De hautes montagnes coupaient le village sorcier du reste du monde sur sa gauche, tandis que la lisière de la Forêt Interdite formait une autre barrière naturelle, redoutable. Les grottes où il avait décidé de commencer ses recherches avaient accueilli les premières aventures des Maraudeurs lors de leur troisième année. Il était presque certain que Peter n'y avait pas trouvé refuge – pas assez de confort, trop éloigné du village s'il espérait se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles – mais il ne laisserait rien au hasard.

Puisque Peter n'avait transplané dans aucun des endroits qu'il fréquentait près de Londres, cela signifiait qu'il se pensait en grave danger – et il avait raison, bien sûr – et Poudlard restait l'endroit le plus sûr du pays...

Fouiller le château lui prendrait des heures, même s'il réussissait à mettre la main sur la Carte, à supposer que Peter n'ait pas eu cette idée avant lui, et il se mit en route vers le centre du village d'un pas lourd.

Si Peter n'était pas à Poudlard, que ferait-il ? Retourner à Londres ? Tenter sa chance ailleurs ? Mais où ? Peter avait passé toute sa vie dans le même quartier, sa scolarité exceptée. Sa famille se résumait à sa mère, et elle n'était pas chez elle, il avait vérifié. Il était presque entièrement convaincu que le sale petit rat ne trouverait pas refuge dans le monde moldu. Il n'y avait jamais été à l'aise, et il voudrait sans doute se tenir informé de ce qu'il se passait. A sa place, Sirius aurait choisi une maison sorcière quelconque et aurait attendu que la tempête passe... Sauf que Peter venait de prouver qu'il n'était pas capable du moindre sacrifice personnel. Il choisirait des sorciers qu'il connaissait, Mangemort ou membre de l'Ordre, même si le meilleur choix serait Dumbledore et...

Sirius se figea brusquement, soudainement nez à nez avec le visage souriant de James et Lily. La une de _La Gazette_ était accrochée à la vitrine de Scribenpenne. Il déglutit difficilement tandis que le couple soufflait des baisers en direction du photographe – James presque élégant si on oubliait sa collection d'épis, et Lily, éblouissante dans une robe moldue prune –. Les voir aussi vivants, même si ce n'était qu'une pauvre photo, était au-dessus de ses forces. Pas quand il les avait vu morts, tous les deux, une poignée d'heures plus tôt. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, sauf que cela conjurait immanquablement des images de la nuit passée – James, Lily, Harry, la maison détruite et la cachette vide de Peter – et il s'écroulerait s'il pensait à ça maintenant.

Parce que James et Lily étaient morts. Et ça sonnait comme un ramassis de conneries, pire que la doctrine sur les Sang-Purs que Walburga avait voulu lui inculquer à coup de sortilèges. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas moins morts pour autant, leurs regards éteints pour le reste de l'éternité. Il n'entendrait plus le rire de Lily. Il ne verrait plus le sourire moqueur de James. Plus de Bichette. Plus de Cornedrue. Même Harry lui avait été arraché.

Alors il détourna les yeux, au prix d'un immense effort, déglutissant difficilement pour ravaler les sanglots qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir une bête sauvage en train de ravager sa poitrine, et il lut le titre accrocheur qui surplombait la photo pour éloigner ses idées noires.

 _Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. La guerre est terminée._

Il dut le relire une deuxième fois, et même une troisième fois.

 _Putain de bordel de merde !_

Il pensait Voldemort en déroute, au moins blessé, mais certainement pas mort, et encore moins à cause de son filleul de quinze mois. Merlin, Harry ne savait même pas parler !

Il passa une main tremblante sur son front et lut le reste de l'article en ne comprenant qu'un mot sur deux tellement la nouvelle le troublait. _La Gazette_ avait recueilli le témoignage exclusif de Dumbledore qui expliquait que James et Lily n'avaient pas survécu à l'attaque, mais que leur fils était à l'origine de la mort de Voldemort, pour des raisons qu'il n'expliquait pas encore.

Voldemort était mort.

Il lui faudrait sûrement encore quelques jours pour admettre cette réalité-là. Il...

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient aussi à la poursuite de Peter !

Un bref rire nerveux lui échappa malgré lui quand il comprit _qui_ était à la poursuite de son traître d'ami. La seule personne qui était prête à tout pour son Maître était sa folle à lier de cousine psychopathe. La haine viscérale qu'il avait désormais pour elle – qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'ici – eut raison du choc laissé par la découverte du statut de héros de son filleul. Il n'allait pas laisser Bellatrix lui arracher sa vengeance, pas quand elle lui avait déjà trop pris.

Sirius reprit sa route à travers le village encore désert et décida de faire un détour par la Cabane Hurlante, juste pour être certain que Peter ne s'y trouvait pas, à moins qu'une part de lui espérait y croiser Lunard.

Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour croire que Remus était le traître ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette question revenait le hanter, et il l'ignora à nouveau. Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Il devait retrouver Peter et le ramener à Dumbledore même s'il mourrait d'envie de le tuer de ses mains. La dernière promesse qu'il avait faite à James et Lily était de ne pas terminer à Azkaban par vengeance et il ne pouvait pas les trahir. Il aurait le temps de se racheter aux yeux de Lunard quand tout serait terminé.

La Cabane Hurlante était identique à son souvenir, à l'exception que les sortilèges qui empêchaient quiconque d'approcher – et de prendre le risque de se trouver nez-à-nez avec un loup-garou – s'étaient affaiblis. Il retrouva la forme de Patmol avec un soupir de soulagement – les pensées du molosse était terriblement plus simples – et remonta le chemin en silence.

L'odeur de Peter le frappa dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur.

Patmol se figea aussitôt, ses sens en alerte, plus à l'affût que jamais. Il tenait peut-être sa dernière chance d'attraper Pettigrow et il était hors de question qu'il lui échappe à nouveau.

Il reprit forme humaine, sa baguette pointée devant lui, et s'avança dans ce qui tenait lieu de pièce principale dans la cabane. L'épaisseur de la poussière lui apprit qu'il devait chercher un rat et non un homme, puisque les seules empreintes de pas étaient les siennes.

Il resta immobile et balaya la pièce d'un rai de lumière. La Cabane Hurlante n'était qu'une ruine que Dumbledore n'avait pas trop cherché à réparer pour éviter que les curieux s'approchent. Résultat, le moindre pas faisait grincer le parquet sinistrement. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de révéler sa présence prématurément...  
Sauf que Peter n'était pas a rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait aucun meuble derrière lequel se cacher – Lunard s'était chargé de les détruire des années auparavant – et il pouvait voir chaque recoin depuis sa position.

 _Merde._

Peter était à l'étage. Il aurait le temps de l'entendre arriver, même si la Cabane grinçait toujours un peu avec le mauvais temps. Ce petit connard avait décidément pensé à tout en choisissant une nouvelle planque !

Sirius détailla l'escalier avec hargne, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour accéder à la seule autre pièce de la bâtisse.

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne fut pas une surprise : il eut beau remonter les marches aussi vite que possible, il eut à peine le temps de voir Pettigrow se faufiler à l'extérieur, usant d'une ouverture où il pouvait difficilement passer son bras. Son échec cuisant lui arracha un cri rageur et il asséna un violent coup de pied dans le piano, manquant sûrement de justesse d'achever sa cheville déjà douloureuse.

 **Samedi 2 Novembre 1981, Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût face aux nombreuses voitures et aux autres marques évidentes de la présence de moldus. Elle n'était pas surprise que les Potter aient choisi un tel village pour s'installer. Ils remontèrent la rue principale d'un pas vif, autant pour se soustraire plus rapidement à la pluie que pour ne pas s'éterniser ici. Retrouver la maison de James et Lily Potter ne fut pas compliqué. Outre les nombreux curieux massés dans la rue, c'était la seule maison à avoir un toit en parti effondré.

S'approcher ne fut pas aussi simple que ce qu'ils espéraient. Deux Aurors – Kingsley Shacklebolt et une gamine qui devait avoir quitté Poudlard en juin dernier – montaient la garde devant la maison ravagée par les sortilèges. Les curieux étaient priés de rester à une centaine de mètres, derrière une ligne marquée par un amoncellement ridicule de fleurs.

Bellatrix aurait voulu entrer, refaire les derniers pas de son Maître et tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Contrairement à Rodolphus, elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à la rumeur concernant l'enfant Potter. S'ils entraient, elle pourrait montrer les traces de duels dans la maison à Rolf. Peut-être reconnaître certains des sortilèges qui avait été lancés, ou du reste tenter de deviner celui qui avait tant affaibli le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Connaissant Dumbledore, ça ne pouvait être que de l'ancienne Magie. Ce vieux fou refusait d'utiliser les Impardonnables, ou du reste, il se vantait d'avoir stoppé Grindelwald sans en avoir eu besoin... Pourquoi aurait-il changé ses habitudes cette fois ?

Sauf qu'aucun sortilège d'ancienne Magie n'était assez puissant pour détruire son Maître. _Il_ possédait des connaissances en Magie Noire qui faisait de Grindelwald un débutant, et s' _Il_ lui avait avoué que la mort ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, c'était certainement parce qu' _Il_ avait fait le nécessaire.

\- Bella, ne traînons pas ici...

Elle ignora son mari et continua à se faufiler à travers la foule en liesse, le capuchon de sa cape rabattu sur son visage pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Aurors.

Elle avait reçu une lettre de sa sœur : Lucius avait été arrêté et elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à son beau-frère. Et s'il n'était pas celui qui les dénonçait, d'autres s'en chargeraient bien assez vite.

Elle ne se stoppa qu'une fois parvenue à quelques mètres de la limite autorisée, se glissant dans l'ombre de la maison qui faisait face à celle des Potter.  
Autour d'elle, les discussions animées allaient bon train. Personne ne semblait se lasser de louer _le Survivant_ et de se réjouir de la _mort_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Faire abstraction de tous ces débiles lui demandait une énergie qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir après une nuit blanche, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas le choix...  
Elle pouvait se tromper, mais elle était certaine que le Ministère allait mettre en place des mesures de sécurité drastiques une fois les célébrations terminées, et elle n'aurait plus la moindre chance de pouvoir s'approcher de la sorte, encore moins de trouver une faille pour entrer.

Elle resta immobile pendant une interminable paire d'heures, détaillant la maison et les visages impassibles des deux Aurors. Plusieurs sorciers se trouvaient à l'étage. Elle misait sur le Chef des Aurors, Fol-Oeil, et quelques Langues-de-Plomb. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils espéraient trouver... Les restes de son Maître ? L'explication à l'improbable victoire d'un bambin sur le plus grand Mage Noire de tous les temps ? La raison de la mort des Potter ?

Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée. C'était bien la seule bonne nouvelle à retenir de toute cette histoire. James et Lily Potter étaient morts. Dumbledore avait dû mal préparer son plan ! Etait-il arrivé trop tard ? Ou avait-il également voulu se débarrasser de ces petits héros gênants ? Croyait-il que son Maître aurait été plus faible après les avoir tué ? Ou les Potter avaient-ils joint leurs efforts à celui de leur Chef, pensant lui échapper une cinquième fois ?

Les visiteurs finirent par redescendre. Bellatrix comprit aussitôt qu'elle n'avait pas deviné juste. L'homme et les femmes qui étaient venus ici n'étaient pas au service du Ministère. Dumbledore continuait à se mêler de la guerre, quand bien même il clamait qu'elle était terminée. Alice et Frank Londubat n'avaient pas changé : toujours cet air impétueux sur le visage, malgré le fait qu'ils avaient fui les combats durant toute l'année passée. Bellatrix était certaine qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à reprendre leurs habitudes au département des Aurors et le Ministère devait se réjouir à l'idée de retrouver ses petits héros.

Elle se détourna du couple Londubat pour croiser le regard étrange de Maugrey Fol-Oeil. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter que l'irascible Auror la repère au milieu de cette foule, et partir aussitôt qu'il tourna la tête vers les Aurors pour les prévenir.

\- Ton ordure de Maître est mort, Bellatrix ! s'exclama Alice Londubat en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction. On dirait bien que _tu_ es dans le camp des perdants finalement !

Bellatrix soutint son regard, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, comme une promesse de vengeance qu'elle entendait tenir.  
Elle transplana, non sans laisser un sort noir s'échapper de sa baguette en guise d'avertissement pour les chiens de garde de Dumbledore.

…

 **Dimanche 3 Novembre 1981, Londres, Angleterre.**

Patmol guettait depuis des heures maintenant, et le plus dur était presque de rester éveiller.

Oh, bien sûr, il revoyait les corps de James et Lily dès qu'il fermait les yeux, aussi faisait-il en sorte de rester alerte, l'oreille tendue et son flair à l'affût.

Il avait cessé de suivre Peter aux quatre coins du pays. De toute évidence, le sale petit traître pouvait se révéler plein de ressources quand sa peau était dans la balance, et il avait essuyé trop d'échecs pour s'acharner.

Alors il avait changé de tactique. Plutôt que d'agir en limier, il se prêtait au rôle de chien de garde. Il avait visité tous les endroits où Peter aurait pu être tenté de trouver refuge, laissant son odeur en guise d'avertissement, puis s'était rabattu sur la dernière cachette qui avait encore du sens pour son ancien meilleur-ami.

Après tout, s'il avait fait l'erreur de lui accorder sa confiance, il pouvait au moins mettre à profit la liste des faiblesses de Pettigrow, et il était certain qu'il en restait une dernière que personne ne penserait à exploiter, à commencer par Bellatrix.

Peu savait que Peter était sorti avec Mary MacDonald pendant une année, juste avant que sa famille ne la décide à quitter le pays pour échapper à la guerre. Peter avait été inconsolable – il avait presque failli la suivre – et revenait de temps à autre traîner dans l'ancien quartier où avait vécu Mary.

Alors que tous ceux qu'il connaissait étaient soit morts, soit à sa poursuite, Peter allait forcément se rabattre sur le refuge pour lequel il avait le plus d'attachement, parce que Peter était un grand sentimental.

Alors Patmol attendait, et il savait que sa traque n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il finirait par le tenir et lui faire payer sa trahison.  
Merlin, personne ne serait en mesure de l'identifier quand il en aurait terminé avec lui, pas même sa propre mère.  
Il usa sa patience une bonne partie de la journée, caché dans un recoin d'une allée peu fréquentée – parfaite pour un transplanage –, priant sa bonne étoile – même si cette garce semblait l'avoir abandonnée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant – que son plan fonctionne.

Il avait besoin de se venger, lui, et James et Lily. Et sûrement Judy et Maellyn aussi, parce qu'il se demandait sincèrement si Peter n'avait pas joué un rôle dans le meurtre de sa petite-amie et la disparition de sa fille. Sa colère contre l'univers devait sortir de son cœur d'une façon ou d'une autre, et la mort de Pettigrow semblait parfaitement adaptée.

Perdu dans des pensées au goût de sang, il faillit manquer le discret _pop_ non loin, et releva la tête juste à temps pour reconnaître les épaules étroites de son ancien meilleur ami à quelques mètres de lui.

Sirius s'élança depuis la ruelle et termina sa course en percutant violemment Pettigrow.

Ils roulèrent au sol, dans un enchevêtrement flou de membres. Un cri de rage lui échappa quand son poing manqua le nez de son ancien ami. Un sortilège de _Répulsion_ le projeta en arrière, juste assez longtemps pour que Peter puisse se relever, mais pas assez pour qu'il ait le temps de se transformer _encore._

Sirius le saisit par sa veste et le secoua violemment, son front heurtant l'arcade sourcilière du sale traître dans un craquement sinistre.

\- Je te promets que tu vas payer, Pettigrow ! Je vais te faire regretter d'être _né !_

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un grondement sourd, uniquement destiné au jeune homme qu'il tenait _enfin._ Trois journées de traque lui avaient laissé le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait une fois Pettigrow à sa merci. Les détails n'étaient pas encore très clairs, mais il avait bien l'intention de terminer avec les phalanges à vif avant de l'escorter au quartier général de l'Ordre _inconscient._

\- COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA SIRIUS ? COMMENT AS-TU PU TRAHIR JAMES ET LILY ! hurla soudainement Peter à plein poumon. TU DISAIS QUE TU ETAIS LEUR AMI !

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Les paroles de Pettigrow déchaînèrent la colère qu'il avait réussi à contenir tant bien que mal pendant trois jours. Il lâcha la veste pour la gorge de son ancien meilleur ami, de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un frère pendant si longtemps. Peter était responsable de la mort de James et Lily ! Il allait le tuer ! Il allait...

Il fut propulsé en arrière avec une force qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis l'explosion sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette fois, il ne se réceptionna pas sur une porte en bois, mais sur le béton de la chaussée, juste assez violemment pour avoir le souffle coupé, mais pas encore trop pour tomber inconscient. Il releva la tête du mieux qu'il put, cherchant un point de repère dans tout ce chaos.

Le monde ne voulait pas cesser de tourner autour de lui et une poussière dense essayait de se frayer un chemin dans ses yeux.

Il finit par reconnaître Pettigrow, à moins d'un mètre de lui. Ses vêtements fumaient, mais il se redressait déjà, sa baguette dans sa main droite, et sa main gauche particulièrement ensanglantée. Sirius serra les poings par réflexe, et réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il avait lâché sa baguette _et_ sa proie à cause du choc.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le sourire mauvais de Peter avant qu'il ne se transforme en rat.

La colère fut plus forte que son corps endolori, plus forte que ses vertiges et que ses oreilles qui sifflaient. Il se redressa aussi vite que possible, prêt à s'élancer à sa poursuite. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait _enfin_ retrouvé ! Peter devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait à James, Lily, Harry et à l'Ordre.

Son premier pas fut approximatif – ses jambes étaient molles, sa cheville était définitivement foulée – le deuxième ne fut pas beaucoup plus assuré, et il manqua de trébucher au troisième.

Un regard au sol lui fit comprendre _à cause de quoi._

Un corps atrocement mutilé gisait à ses pieds.

Sirius se figea et balaya la scène du regard.

Il y avait des corps partout. Ensanglantés. Démembrés. Le sol était rouge. Le sol était déformé _et_ rouge.

Ses oreilles choisirent ce moment-là pour se remettre à fonctionner.

La cacophonie formée par les cris de peur, les bruits des ambulances et de la police, le fit vaciller.

\- Police ! On ne bouge plus !

Il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de crier, et pensa trouver un moldu.

Sauf qu'aucun moldu ne s'habillait en robe et n'utilisait pas une baguette à la place d'une arme à feu.

Réaliser que Peter Pettigrow – ce salopard de première à qui il avait fait l'erreur d'accorder son amitié et sa confiance douze ans plus tôt – venait de le piéger avec un ingéniosité digne des Mauraudeurs, la cruauté des Mangemorts en plus, manqua de le faire vomir.

Sauf qu'il était un Black.

Alors il éclata de rire pour ne pas s'effondrer en sanglots.

…

Et on dit « Joyeux Anniversaire, Sirius », tous en cœur. Nan mais sérieux, Rowling est d'un sadisme à avoir mis sa date de naissance le 3 Novembre !

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Sirius, encore et toujours, qui a vraiment, vraiment pas de chances.**

 **\- Cet espèce de crevure finie qu'est Peter.**

 **\- Trixie qui est plus ou moins convaincue d'avoir basculé dans un monde parallèle.**

 **Bon, tant que j'y pense, petit concours pour la 150ème review ? Le prix en jeu est le premier « chapitre » du UA **(le truc est officiellement hors de contrôle) **. A vos claviers;)**

A très vite !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 24/06/2017_


	38. Black Holes: Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **MH :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour te review ! Non, malheureusement, j'ai choisi de suivre ce bout du canon. Je n'imagine pas Sirius réagir autrement à la trahison de Peter... Ce mec ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, c'est abusé. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et bonne lecture;)

 **Lola** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sirius est en mauvaise voie, je te l'accorde, et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs quant à son destin, mais il a été arrêté et l'histoire dit qu'il n'a pas eu de procès, sauf miracle, il est bon pour Azkaban...

Peter est loin d'être complètement stupide, et je pense qu'il vendrait son âme et celle de sa mère pour ne pas mourir donc il se retrouve pleins de ressources quand il s'agit d'échapper à Sirius et Trixie... (j'aurais aimé qu'il soit condamné au baiser des Détraqueurs cela dit, il le mérite!).

Pour Trixie, c'est effectivement le jeu de donner un deuxième point de vue sur la chûte de Voldemort. C'est pas facile d'être dans le camp des perdants, finalement...

Je te dis à très vite et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **lune patronus, Eve et Zod'a, MH, mimi70, Sundae Vaille et Lola** **p** our leurs reviews ! J'ai été super gâtée, ça fait trop plaisir !

Helloooooo ! Alors, la forme ? Les vacances, la plage et les coquillages ?

De mon côté, c'est bien le cas (les vacances, la plage et les coquillages, pas encore ^^) puisque l'EN m'a libérée de mes fonctions (libérééeeeee, délivréeeeee) et que je vais pas voir d'élèves pendant deux mois, ô joie !

Je suis en Camp Nano (ter) et ça se passe bien. 25 000 mots déjà, soit la moitié de mon objectifs de 50 000 mots, ce qui correspond à un chapitre et deux scènes de mon UA. Bref, tout le monde grandit à vue d'oeil et c'est assez satisfaisant !

Sinon, nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup personnellement, mais qui va peut-être vous arracher des larmes (en tout cas, moi je me suis rendue triste, et ce n'est jamais bon signe).

Avant que je n'oublie :

\- C'est la saison de la trêve estivale, parce que je serais là où il n'y a pas internet dans trois semaines. Donc dernier chapitre avant le premier weekend de septembre.

\- J'ai un peu pitié de vous, donc je posterais tous les quinze jours à partir de la rentrée.

 **\- Le concours pour la 150ème review est toujours en jeu. Le prix en jeu est le premier « chapitre » du UA** (le truc est officiellement hors de contrôle) **.**

Voilà voilà...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

Au fait, la surprise de Sundae Vanille est en ligne, c'est _Falling Through the Rabbit Hole_ et c'est aussi sucré qu'un panier de chocolats !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 8**

 _« Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
[…]_

 _Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible »_

( _Impossible – James Arthur)  
_

* * *

 **Dimanche 3 Novembre 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

Narcissa fut réveillée par les pleurs de sa filleule. Elle se redressa le plus doucement possible pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de Draco – elle avait eu assez de mal à l'endormir pour ne pas gâcher ses efforts – puis se dirigea dans la pièce adjacente à sa chambre. Dobby – le jeune Elfe qu'elle avait chargé de veiller sur Maellyn – était déjà en train de préparer le biberon à l'aide de cette poudre moldue, puisque les derniers événements ne lui avaient guère laissé le temps de chercher une nourrice, et qu'il fallait bien nourrir la petite.

\- Bonjour ma douce, souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

Maellyn se calma légèrement au son de sa voix – ce qui lui tira un sourire – et elle se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement tandis qu'elle s'installait dans un fauteuil. Dobby lui tendit aussitôt un bavoir, une couverture et le biberon.

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, elle oublia ses soucis. La petite fille qu'elle tenait au creux de ses bras tétait avec application, ses yeux bleus nuit rivés dans les siens, une main serrée autour de son petit doigt.

Pendant ce petit quart d'heure, elle avait le droit de ne plus se torturer à l'idée de savoir son mari en prison. Elle pouvait oublier les quatre avocats de la famille Malefoy qui lui assuraient que Lucius serait vite relâché, sans même essayer de cacher leur dégoût face à cette éventualité, oubliant certainement qu'elle ne paierait pas leurs honoraires si son époux terminait à Azkaban.

Pour quinze petites minutes, elle ne pensait pas à l'inquiétude qui la dévorait concernant sa sœur aînée. Le dernier signe de vie de Bellatrix remontait à la veille, et son aînée n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'attaquer des Aurors en public. Narcissa la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour retrouver son _Maître,_ quand bien même tous le pensaient mort. Elle était trop têtue, et trop fière, pour s'avouer vaincue. Chaque jour, elle craignait de recevoir la visite des Aurors à son sujet.

\- Et voilà ma belle, tu as fini...

Elle la redressa délicatement pour l'aider à faire son rôt, caressant son dos avec douceur, les yeux fermés pour profiter pleinement de ses dernières secondes de répit.

Malgré elle, le visage de Sirius lui revint en mémoire. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi livide que lors de leur dernière entrevue. La mort de sa petite-amie avait brisé quelque chose en lui, sans qu'elle n'arrive à déterminer s'il s'agissait de son courage ou de sa rage de vivre, et c'était la première fois qu'elle consolait ses larmes depuis leur enfance. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce à quoi il devait ressembler maintenant que les Potter étaient morts... Elle aurait aimé lui envoyer une lettre, mais son courrier était surveillé ou lui rendre visite, mais elle était assignée à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour son cousin était de veiller sur sa fille – elle lui avait promis de l'aider à la récupérer, et elle tiendrait sa promesse. Bellatrix n'était plus elle-même et elle craignait que quelque chose n'arrive à la petite si elle la laissait l'élever – et elle espérait que Sirius ait eu le bon sens de trouver refuge chez Androméda.

\- Madame, un courrier est arrivé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. La mère de Dobby – Taby – lui tendait une enveloppe déjà ouverte, recouverte de l'écriture de Maître Gamp.

Maintenant Maellyn contre elle d'une main, elle commença sa lecture avec un soupir résigné. L'heure était tardive, et son avocat serait venu la voir en personne s'il avait réussi à faire libérer Lucius. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une mauvaise nouvelle, même si elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer _quoi._

 _Lady Malefoy,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous parviendra avant l'exemplaire exceptionnel de La Gazette du Sorcier : votre cousin, Sirius Black, a été arrêté dans la soirée pour meurtre. D'après ce que j'ai réussi à apprendre, il aurait assassiné un de ses anciens amis, Monsieur Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que douze moldus._

 _Il est également accusé d'avoir fourni les informations ayant permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de retrouver les Potter._

 _Mes associés et moi-même faisons notre maximum pour limiter les retombées de cette tragique affaire sur le dossier de Lord Malefoy, mais il est très probable que vous receviez la visite des Aurors dans la matinée._

 _Dans tous les cas, nous vous proposons de passer la journée à votre Manoir pour discuter de la ligne de défense de Lord Malefoy._

 _Maître Castus Gamp,_

 _pour Gamp, Shafiq et associés._ **(1)**

Narcissa lâcha la lettre et porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres pour étouffer un sanglot, à défaut de pouvoir le retenir.

 _Morgane, Sirius... Qu'as-tu fait ?_

 **Lundi 4 Novembre 1981, Cottage McGonagall, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Des coups secs furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre, l'arrachant à ses pensées dans un sursaut.

\- Remus, puis-je entrer ?

Il passa un mouchoir sur son visage, sa main malhabile à force de trembler, mais ne fit rien pour réajuster sa robe de chambre. Tous les McGonagall l'avaient déjà surpris en pyjama plusieurs fois ces deux derniers jours, quand l'un d'entre eux venait vérifier s'il était encore vivant.

Même s'il n'était pas toujours sûr de vouloir continuer à être vivant.

\- Je suis décent...

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Madelyn qui entra, mais sa tante. Elle avait le visage bien plus pâle que d'habitude, et des traits affreusement tirés. Si l'idée ne lui avait pas semblé aussi absurde, il aurait juré qu'elle avait également les yeux rouges.

\- Bonjour Remus, la salua-t-il en prenant place sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

\- Bonjour Professeur...

Sa voix sonnait atrocement rauque – conséquence des larmes des derniers jours – et aucun raclement de gorge n'y faisait rien. Le silence s'installa entre eux, plus pesant encore que la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle – deux jours plus tôt, après que Madelyn l'ait installé dans la chambre d'ami sous ses ordres – et son instinct lui souffla aussitôt qu'une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait au tournant.

Même s'il avait du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que la mort de James, Lily et sans doute Sirius. Sauf si Peter...

Il secoua la tête, se pinça l'arête du nez pour décourager ses larmes, puis trouva le courage de faire face à son ancienne directrice de maison.

\- Qui ?

McGonagall serra les lèvres une folle seconde avant de répondre.

\- Peter... Je suis désolée, Remus.

Le loup en lui – et peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement du monstre au fond de son âme – se déchaîna pour prendre le contrôle sur son esprit affaibli par le désespoir, et il serra les poings pour contenir la colère brûlante. Il avait envie de tout détruire autour de lui et d'y mettre le feu, avant de se lancer dans une stupide croisade qui aurait ravi Sirius s'il était encore là pour le voir. Retrouver l'assassin de Peter ne serait pas si dur que ça. Ou peut-être que si et qu'il finirait mort avant de pourvoir le venger, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Sauf que le loup ne pouvait pas prendre le contrôle. Jamais.

Alors il bascula la tête en arrière, ses poings serrés à s'en briser les phalanges, et ravala les sanglots qui ravageait son cœur et ses entrailles. Peter avait encore de la famille, et il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se sacrifier dans cette foutue guerre. Des Maraudeurs, il aurait dû être celui à survivre...

Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour reprendre le contrôle s'éternisa, et il eut tout juste conscience de la main de McGonagall sur son poing fermé. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put se résoudre à croiser son regard, de peur d'y lire une pitié qu'il ne supportait déjà plus.

\- Il y a pire, Remus...

Il releva la tête, incrédule.

Pire ?

Pire que d'apprendre la mort de son meilleur ami, quelques jours – une poignée d'heures tout au plus – après celle de James et Lily ? Pire que de se demander chaque seconde de chaque minute si Sirius était mort ou s'il avait trahi, sans savoir quelle issue serait la plus supportable ? Pire que savoir Harry orphelin et condamné à vivre chez une tante qui ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais autant qu'il le méritait ?

 _Pire_ ?

\- Selon les informations de Dumbledore, Peter se serait lancé à la poursuite de Sirius parce qu'il savait qu'il était le Gardien et qu'il avait sans doute trahi... Il l'a retrouvé bien sûr, mais Peter n'a jamais été de taille à tenir tête à Black en duel...

Il perdit le contrôle de sa mâchoire. Une larme roula sur la joue trop pâle de McGonagall, ses lèvres plus serrées que jamais.

\- Black a tué Peter, ainsi qu'une douzaine de moldus hier soir. Il a été envoyé à Azkaban dans la nuit.

Le loup lui commanda de hurler sa douleur, jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Il s'écroula en longs sanglots dans les bras de son ancien professeur.

…

 **Lundi 4 Novembre 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !

Amelia Bones ne daigna même pas ciller face à sa colère.

\- Ce sont les ordres, Madame. Maintenant, il y a deux façons de procéder : soit vous coopérez, soit l'Auror Podmore vous escorte au Ministère où vous rejoindrez votre mari pour la journée.

\- Ne menacez pas ma cliente, Madame Bones, intervint Castus Gamp. Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de décider d'une arrestation.

\- S'il s'agit d'une personne qui met la sécurité de ces deux enfants en question, bien sûr que si. Je vous laisse réfléchir à votre décision Madame Malefoy ? Ne traînez pas, j'ai d'autres visites programmées cet après-midi.

Bones l'abandonna dans le salon où elle l'avait accueillie, espérant établir dès le départ sa position de force, sans succès. Narcissa se détourna aussitôt de la porte, ses deux mains perdues dans ses cheveux, sans plus de considération pour sa coiffure soignée.

Elle avait beau serrer les dents, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son sang froid. Elle n'était pas en train de vivre ce cauchemar-ci ! Le Ministère lui avait déjà pris son mari, traquait sa sœur à travers le pays, et venait d'envoyer son cousin pour un aller sans retour à Azkaban. Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre son fils et sa filleule. Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Elle n'avait rien fait !

\- Lady Malefoy ? s'inquiéta son avocat avec une sincérité presque parfaitement feinte.

Quelques larmes lui échappèrent malgré ses efforts et elle les essuya rapidement, prenant soin de s'assurer que Gamp ne pouvait voir que son dos.

\- Pouvez-vous empêcher cela ?

Il se racla la gorge – un tic qu'elle avait déjà en horreur – et laissa s'éterniser le silence au moins plusieurs secondes de trop.

\- Bones a une ordonnance du Ministre de la Justice en personne. Mes associés et moi pouvons faire appel, mais cela prendra au moins une semaine... Et nous n'obtiendrons probablement qu'un droit de visite.

Elle eut besoin de fermer les yeux pour décourager ses larmes. Les derniers jours avaient été une véritable catastrophe, et la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir était le rire de son fils et le sourire de sa filleule. Si on les lui enlevait, elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le choc... Pas sans Lucius à ses côtés et avec sa sœur aînée en cavale.

\- Il serait plus sage de coopérer, Lady... Pensez aux enfants.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Elle ne faisait que penser à eux ! C'était pour eux qu'elle se levait le matin, pour eux qu'elle forçait un masque impassible sur son visage – quand bien même elle menaçait parfois de s'effondrer –, pour eux qu'elle se battait pour sortir Lucius du guêpier dans lequel il se retrouvait piégé à cause de Voldemort, et encore pour eux qu'elle allait résister à l'envie de gifler Gamp et d'escorter Bones hors de son domaine à coup de maléfices.

\- Allez dire à cette maudite bonne femme que Draco et Alya seront prêts à partir dans une demi-heure, mais arrangez-vous pour qu'elle accepte que deux de mes Elfes de Maison les accompagnent. Il est hors de question qu'ils manquent de quoique ce soit.

Narcissa quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Gamp, ses associés et son assistant, et rejoignit ses quartiers personnels par un chemin qui ne l'obligeait pas à traverser le hall principal. Elle ordonna à ses Elfes de préparer les affaires de Draco et Maellyn dans un murmure avant de céder à sa détresse.

Elle permit aux larmes de rouler sur ses joues durant le trajet, étouffant ses sanglots d'une main pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être entendue. Le Ministère allait regretter de lui avoir pris ses enfants. Elle irait passer ses journées au pied du bureau de Croupton s'il le fallait, mais elle les récupérait plus tôt que possible.

Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte qui menait à la salle de jeu de son fils. Elle l'observa jouer avec son Vif d'Or pendant un long moment, puisant du courage dans les trilles de son rire innocent, dans les fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues quand il souriait, et dans ses mèches si blondes qui bouclaient à la base de sa nuque.

\- Mama !

Son cri réjouit serra son cœur douloureusement et elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle inspira son odeur à plein poumon, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil d'où elle observait ses jeux d'ordinaire.

\- Je t'aime mon fils, souffla-t-elle en croisant son regard gris. Plus que tout. Et je vais me battre pour venir te voir le plus vite possible... Tu seras sage mon cœur ?

Draco la fixa avec un air étrange avant de hocher la tête. Narcissa lui sourit avec le plus de confiance qu'elle pouvait, et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu vas partir en vacances avec Dobby pendant quelques temps, d'accord ? On va choisir les jouets que tu vas emporter...

Son fils réclama un deuxième câlin avant qu'elle n'arrive à le convaincre de rassembler les jouets, choisissant pour lui ses favoris, puis l'habilla plus élégamment pour sa sortie.

Elle le porta dans sa chambre, où Maellyn dormait sous le regard attentif de la mère de Dobby, dans le berceau des Black.

\- Les malles sont prêtes, Lady, lui indiqua Taby d'une voix tremblante.

\- Très bien. Tu accompagnes Miss Alya là où elle sera envoyée. Veille seulement à ses besoins.

Narcissa caressa le front de sa filleule avec douceur, peinant à croire que la petite fille allait être arrachée à ses habitudes pour la troisième fois depuis sa naissance. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un long moment sur la tâche de naissance qui marquait sa paume gauche, sans qu'elle ne sache encore ce qu'elle allait faire pour s'assurer que Bellatrix ne puisse plus l'atteindre... Sa sœur deviendrait définitivement folle sans sa fille, mais Maellyn n'était qu'un bébé, parfaitement innocente, et elle était la seule en mesure de la protéger.

\- Si jamais Lady Lestrange, ou quiconque d'autre que moi, essaie d'enlever cette enfant à ceux chargés de s'occuper d'elle par le Ministère, je veux que tu reviennes ici avec elle. Il en va de même pour Draco, Dobby.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement.

\- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Maellyn, souffla-t-elle. Je ne t'abandonne pas, ma douce.

Elle inspira profondément en se redressant, ajusta les mèches folles qui s'étaient échappés de son chignon, puis rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée, le berceau flottant à ses côtés et son fils toujours calé sur sa hanche.

Amelia Bones la fixa avec un agacement affiché quand elle la vit apparaître en haut du massif escalier, son Elfe sur les talons.

\- Comment puis-je être assurée que vous n'avez pas ordonné à ces Elfes de disparaître avec les enfants à la première occasion ?

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, Bones. Si ces enfants disparaissent de l'endroit où Croupton va juger bon de les envoyer, je serais en tête de liste des suspects. Je n'ai aucune envie de terminer en prison.

Bones lui asséna un dernier regard noir avant de se pencher au-dessus du berceau des Black, puis tendit les bras pour récupérer Draco.

Narcissa raffermit la prise autour de son fils. Le laisser partir était plus douloureux que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée, comme si Bones allait lui arracher une part d'elle-même.

Non, pas _comme si_.

Son expression devait être équivoque car Bones eut un sourire froid.

\- Il fallait réfléchir aux conséquences avant de pactiser avec Voldemort, Madame.

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança en réponse ne réussit qu'à lui faire hausser un sourcil. Draco s'agrippa à elle au moment où elle consentit enfin à se séparer de lui.

\- Mama !

\- Sois gentil mon ange. Va avec la dame. On se revoit très vite, promis.

Son fils se mit à pleurer, réveillant Maellyn dans son berceau...

Le silence qui succéda à la scène lui donna l'impression que la vie du Manoir était partie avec les deux enfants.

 **Mardi 5 Novembre 1981, Cimetière de Godric's Hollow, Angleterre.**

Il faisait un froid glacial, résultat du vent désagréable qui s'était levé dans la nuit. Il emportait dans sa course les dernières feuilles qui étaient restées agrippées aux arbres, et s'engouffrait dans les capes noires de l'assistance.

Remus resserra ses bras autour de son corps, cherchant plus à se donner du courage qu'à conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

Devant lui, deux trous béants attendaient leurs occupants, et devant ces deux trous...

Remus inspira difficilement, pour expirer aussitôt à travers ses lèvres tremblantes, luttant pour rester droit face aux cercueils qui contenaient les corps de ses deux meilleurs amis, ses yeux fixés sur la photo du couple Potter.

Ils souriaient à l'objectif – celui de Peter si sa mémoire était exacte – et tournaient sur eux-mêmes, magnifiques dans leur tenue de mariés. Il avait choisi cette photo parce qu'il voulait se souvenir d'eux heureux. Et peut-être qu'il voulait se souvenir que, lui aussi, avait été heureux à leurs côtés.

\- Remus ?

Il sursauta. Minerva McGonagall lui désigna la place vide devant les cercueils, là où s'était tenu Dumbledore quelques secondes plus tôt pour déclamer son hommage à James et Lily. Il n'en avait pas écouté un traître mot, mais il devina qu'il avait dû être poignant pour réussir à arracher quelques larmes à son ancien professeur.

Il déclina l'invitation d'un geste de la tête.

Il n'avait pas la force de faire face à tous ces gens et de leur expliquer à quel point James et Lily étaient exceptionnels. Ou à quel point ils avaient été les meilleurs amis qu'il avait un jour rêvé d'avoir. Ou à quel point ils aimaient la vie, la liberté et leur fils. Ou qu'il n'était pas surpris qu'ils aient sacrifié leur vie pour eux tous, parce que James avait toujours eu cet atroce sens du spectacle, et parce que Lily était prête à tout pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas la force de reconnaître qu'il était en partie responsable de leur mort... Il avait soupçonné Black depuis tellement de temps. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Rien fait ?

Un sanglot silencieux secoua sa poitrine, et il ferma les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Black avait assassiné Peter, après avoir trahi James et Lily. Il avait tenté d'imaginer une autre explication, dans laquelle Peter était le traître et Black le tuait parce qu'il avait trahi son frère, mais Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Sirius avait été le Gardien des Potter. Il lui avait même montré le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette conversation avec le jeune homme deux semaines plus tôt.

Il n'y avait donc pas d'autre explication. Sirius était l'espion depuis tout ce temps. Pour tout ce qu'il en savait, il avait sûrement arrangé la mort de Judy et fait disparaître sa fille pour une raison qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard.

Et de toute façon, le résultat était presque le même : Peter était mort. James et Lily étaient morts. Black était mort, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et il était terriblement seul.

La cérémonie ne s'éternisa pas longtemps pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Les cercueils glissèrent dans le sol et ils formèrent une ligne pour jeter une poignée de terre. Il s'acquitta de son devoir, puis se réfugia à l'écart pour contempler la foule de loin, plus que jamais mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens.  
La majorité d'entre eux étaient des membres de l'Ordre – les rares à avoir survécu –, le Premier Ministre était là, et des amis des parents de James. Pétunia Evans n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour dire adieu à sa sœur, et il avait personnellement refusé que Rogue soit là. Madelyn et Minerva s'éternisèrent auprès des Londubat et il était sur le point d'exiger de partir, quand une femme vint le rejoindre.

Elle ressemblait énormément à Bellatrix – dont le portrait était affiché un peu partout depuis deux jours – mais elle avait une autre douceur dans son regard souligné de rouge. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de croiser Androméda Tonks – la dernière fois remontait au précédent Grand Gala des Vingt-Huit Consacrés, pour lequel il avait joué le rôle du cavalier de Black – pourtant il eut le sentiment de la connaître plus que tous les autres réunis.  
De tous ceux qui avaient connu James, Lily, Peter et Black, elle était la seule à avoir été véritablement proche de Sirius, à avoir pensé qu'elle le connaissait, à être tombée de très haut en apprenant la nouvelle au matin du 3 novembre.  
Elle attrapa sa main sans un mot et la serra avec force. Il s'abîma dans son regard gris – celui des Black, qu'elle était désormais la seule à porter dignement – et il lui sembla qu'un peu de courage venait habiter son cœur.

Juste assez pour qu'il redresse les épaules une folle seconde.

…

 **Mercredi 6 Novembre 1981, Département de la Justice, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre.**

Narcissa contempla le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir sans tain face à elle, et réajusta la mèche folle qui s'était échappée de son chignon, prenant note de trouver deux heures pour faire venir sa coiffeuse au Manoir, puisqu'il était hors de question qu'elle donne le moindre signe de faiblesse.  
Et encore moins à ces rustres d'Aurors.

S'ils pensaient qu'elle serait mal à l'aise face à son reflet, ils oubliaient la signification de son prénom. S'ils pensaient qu'elle allait leur confier chacune de ses pensées à propos de Lucius, Bellatrix, ou encore Sirius, ils oubliaient qu'elle était née Black, et que chaque vacance scolaire avait été rythmée par des cours d'Occlumencie dispensés par Walburga ou Cygnus. Et s'ils pensaient qu'elle allait les supplier de lui rendre ses enfants, ils allaient être affreusement déçus : une Malefoy ne supplie pas, elle commande et les autres obéissent. Tôt ou tard.

Elle glissa un coup d'oeil à la montre délicate qui ornait son poignet – cadeau de sa mère pour ses dix-sept ans – et découvrit sans surprise qu'on la faisait attendre depuis plus d'une heure, sans avoir eu la décence de lui laisser quelque chose à boire.

Elle eut un sourire en coin – en l'honneur de celui de Sirius – et fixa à nouveau son regard sur son reflet, sans montrer aucun autre signe d'impatience. Elle n'était pas Bellatrix – qui courait à travers le pays derrière une chimère –, et elle n'était pas Sirius – qui s'était comporté comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était en se lançant à la poursuite de Pettigrow, dans le but de venger les Potter et terminer à Azkaban. C'était la seule explication logique. Sirius était beaucoup de choses, mais pas un traître – et elle n'avait plus aucune obligation qui la retenait au Manoir depuis que Draco et Maellyn n'étaient plus sous sa responsabilité.

Ils se lasseraient avant elle.

Sa patience fut récompensée moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Alastor Maugrey, Rufus Scrimgeour et Castus Gamp entrèrent. Les deux Aurors s'installèrent en face d'elle. L'oeil magique de Maugrey était fixé sur elle et un rictus déformait ses lèvres asymétriques. Scrimgeour affichait un air plus civilisé malgré la paillasse mal coiffée qui lui servait de cheveux.

\- Je veux être interrogée sous _Veritaserum_ en présence de Monsieur Croupton _,_ annonça-t-elle aussitôt, coupant la politesse à Scrimgeour. Je ne dirais pas un mot autrement.

Les deux Aurors eurent une expression crispée presque identique, comme s'ils avaient avalé une boisson particulièrement amère.

\- Et je souhaite également avoir des nouvelles de mes enfants.

Elle glissa un coup d'oeil vers son avocat. Castus Gamp inclina discrètement la tête pour approuver ses deux conditions. Ils avaient discuté des moyens à leur disposition pour faire libérer Lucius et récupérer au moins Draco. Sa seule véritable option était de montrer patte blanche.

Oh, bien sûr, l'utilisation du _Veritasserum_ ne faisait plus foi depuis des siècles – et Narcissa regrettait l'époque où avaler la potion permettait d'être lavé de tous ses crimes, pour peut que l'on soit bon _Occlumens_ – mais son témoignage aurait terriblement plus de poids avec que sans. Le dossier du Ministère contre Lucius n'était pas aussi conséquent qu'aimer le prétendre Maugrey et Scrimgeour. Jamais son mari n'avait été aperçu lors d'une attaque, et tous ceux auxquels Lucius avait parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient plus qu'intérêt à se montrer indiscret, sous peine de terminer à Azkaban avant d'avoir eu le temps de le dire.

De plus, sa réputation à elle était pour le moment immaculée, puisqu'à la différence de Bellatrix, elle avait jugé beaucoup plus sensé de rester éloignée de toutes ces intrigues. Du moment qu'elle pouvait vivre une vie heureuse, le sort des moldus du Royaume-Uni et du reste du monde lui était bien égal.

Enfin, les membres du Magenmagot qui ne seraient pas convaincus par sa parole pourraient toujours être achetés. Chaque sens moral a un prix, et elle avait toujours été douée pour le deviner.

Une autre heure s'écoula alors, durant laquelle son avocat lui apporta du thé – servi dans un affreux gobelet en carton – et un croissant – ou plutôt une vague imitation dégoulinante d'huile et auquel elle toucha à peine –.

Croupton arriva enfin, son éternel air sévère sur le visage, et un véritable dégoût au fond des yeux.

Narcissa n'en fut pas le moins du monde surprise. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de son mari, et elle ne devait pas se tromper beaucoup si elle estimait que de son point de vue, être Mangemort était la pire abomination possible pour un être humain.

Il ne prit pas place en face d'elle. Il resta debout et déposa une fiole contenant un liquide incolore sur la table qui les séparait.

\- Buvez, qu'on en finisse. Mais je vous préviens qu'il ne faudra pas hurler au complot si votre témoignage envoie votre mari à Azkaban.

Narcissa déboucha la petite bouteille, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Son témoignage allait lui permettre de ramener Lucius à la maison.

Le _Veritaserum_ avait un goût à peine âcre et, quand il toucha sa langue, Narcissa eut l'impression d'avoir seize ans à nouveau. Cette année-là, Lucius avait eu dix-sept ans, et son père avait mis à sa disposition une jolie somme d'argent. A la différence de beaucoup de jeunes hommes de son âge, Lucius ne l'avait pas dépensée en balais de course ou en gadgets inutiles, mais avait donné une nouvelle jeunesse au jeu _Action ou Vérité._ Narcissa n'avait compris que bien plus tard qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour arracher des secrets aux héritiers des plus grandes familles... Il avait cependant cruellement échoué avec Regulus et elle.

Pendant les premières secondes, son esprit se vida et elle eut l'impression que sa conscience flottait dans une eau profonde. La sensation était très agréable, mais surtout déstabilisante. Privé de ses repères, un esprit mal préparé avait des difficultés à conjurer les barrières mentales qui ralentissait les effets de la potion. Il lui fallut plus de temps que dans ses souvenirs – quelques secondes tout au plus – pour retrouver la lucidité qui lui permettrait de contourner la potion.

\- Votre nom ?

Elle cligna des yeux pour réajuster sa vision et se concentra sur Croupton et sur lui seul. Le _Veritaserum_ qu'il avait déniché était un peu plus puissant que celui auquel son corps avait été habitué.

\- Narcissa Charis Black.

\- Date et lieu de naissance ?

\- 30 Juin 1955, au Manoir Black, à Londres.

\- Nom et date de naissance de votre enfant.

\- Draco Lucius Malefoy, 5 Juin 1980.

Croupton sembla satisfait avec ces questions de routine.

\- Ne perdons pas plus de temps... Lucius Malefoy est-il un Mangemort ?

 _Oui._ Beaucoup le savaient mais très peu oserait le dire à voix haute pour ne pas perdre la protection de la famille Malefoy. La potion brûlait sa bouche, l'incitant à formuler la seule _vérité_. Elle choisit une parade.

\- Mon mari ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres.

Ce qui était la vérité à l'instant précis, puisque l'hideux tatouage avait disparu la nuit du 31 Octobre, et elle ne le regretterait certainement pas.

\- Oui, comme tous les Mangemorts, puisque leur petit Maître est mort, répliqua Maugrey. Lucius Malefoy est-il un Mangemort ?

Chacun avait sa technique pour mentir sous _Veritaserum._ Certain se répétait une vérité en silence pour étourdir la potion, d'autres se raccrochaient à leurs barrières mentales pour ne plus être sous influence. Narcissa avait décidé depuis que Lucius avait été arrêté qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort, mais une victime de Voldemort. Elle se l'était répété, des milliers de fois, comme une litanie incessante qui l'aidait à traverser la tempête qui s'abattait sur sa famille.

La vérité n'était qu'une histoire de point de vue... Elle l'avait compris sur les genoux de sa mère.

\- Non, mon mari n'est pas un Mangemort.

Croupton lui adressa un regard sombre, Maugrey eut un rictus, et Scrimgeour secoua la tête.

\- De nombreux témoignages contredisent le vôtre. Lucius Malefoy est-il un Mangemort ?

\- Je suis sa femme. Je partage sa vie. N'insultez pas mon intelligence ! S'il avait été un Mangemort, je l'aurais sans aucun doute découvert après toutes ces années. Mon mari n'est pas un Mangemort.

\- Ce sont des conneries ! rugit Maugrey en frappant un grand coup sur la table. Malefoy est un foutu Mangemort ! Tout le monde le sait ! La prochaine invention, c'est que Bellatrix Lestrange est un enfant de cœur, c'est ça ?

Narcissa dévisagea l'Auror. Son visage défiguré par trop de cicatrices était contorsionné dans un masque de colère noire, mais il venait toutefois de lui ouvrir la porte de sortie à laquelle elle avait méticuleusement réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre dans le silence étouffant de son Manoir.

\- Ma sœur est une Mangemort, tout comme son mari et le frère de celui-ci. Elle est même le Premier Lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne s'en est jamais cachée et je suis surprise qu'elle ne soit pas sous les verrous après toutes ces années. Les Aurors serraient-ils aveugles et sourds ?

Elle dut inspirer profondément pour contrôler les battements de son cœur et étouffer la culpabilité qui l'empêchait désormais de trouver le sommeil. Après la déclaration de guerre de sa sœur – jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle oserait s'en prendre publiquement à des Aurors, à l'endroit même où son cher Maître était mort –, Narcissa avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui éviter Azkaban. Le geste de Bellatrix était un aveu que personne ne pouvait ignorer. Des affiches promettant une récompense impressionnante pour sa capture – plus morte que vive – fleurissaient partout, sur toutes les places publiques, dans les journaux, et même dans le monde moldu.

Elle ne lui éviterait pas la prison. Peut-être arriverait-elle à la convaincre de disparaître dans un autre pays, mais Bellatrix était beaucoup trop fière – et bien trop dévorée par la folie des Black – pour se ranger à cette solution.  
Alors si elle ne pouvait pas lui éviter la prison, elle sauverait Lucius, retrouverait Draco et protégerait Maellyn. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille et elle ne laisserait plus personne s'en prendre à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher au monde.

Sa déclaration eut l'effet escompté. Les trois hommes, qui la regardaient de haut une poignée de minutes plus tôt, avaient oublié leur hostilité affichée pour une véritable curiosité.

\- Mon mari n'est pas un Mangemort. S'il a été mêlé aux affaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis sûre que cela était contre son grè, comme il vous l'a expliqué à de nombreuses reprises si je ne m'abuse.

Croupton prit place sur une chaise, face à elle.

\- Selon les dire de votre mari, il a été contrait de fraterniser avec Voldemort sous les effets de l' _Imperium._ Que pensez-vous de cela ?

\- Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué d'étrange. Il a toujours été sujet aux migraines, et comme tous les hommes, il donne souvent l'impression d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Je n'ai aucun goût pour la politique et il le sait... Il me raconte rarement ses journées de travail dans le détail.

L'interrogatoire ne s'éternisa pas après cela. Croupton ne semblait pas satisfait par ses déclarations – sans doute avait-il pensé que cette entrevue tournerait à son avantage – mais il serait obligé de les présenter lors du procès de Lucius, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un témoignage à décharge selon la loi sorcière.

Croupton s'en alla, suivi de Maugrey – qui ne cachait pas son mépris – et seul resta Scrimgeour.

\- Votre fils est en parfaite santé. Il est placé chez Andromeda Tonks. Quant à votre filleule, elle se porte également très bien, mais étant donné l'identité de ses parents, nous jugeons plus prudent de ne pas révéler où elle se trouve en ce moment.

Narcissa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Malgré les différents qui l'opposaient à sa grande sœur, elle savait qu'Andy les mettrait de côté pour s'occuper de son neveu comme s'il s'agissait de son propre fils. Elles avaient toujours eu le sens de la famille en commun.

Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi confiante pour sa nièce. Pour tout ce que ses avocats avaient réussi à apprendre, il était fort probable qu'elle soit chez des Aurors pour décourager une attaque de la part de Bellatrix et Rodolphus – ce qu'elle craignait également –. Plus vite Bellatrix serait arrêtée, plus vite Maellyn retrouverait – enfin – une vie normale.

...

 **Mardi 10 Novembre 1981, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Ils étaient douze. Treize s'il comptait encore. Et ils avaient tous ce même regard hagard, comme si aucun d'entre eux ne réalisait qu'ils étaient là, vivants, après toutes ces années de lutte.

La victoire n'aurait pas dû ressembler à ça.

Remus avait rêvé la plus belle fête de sa vie. Plus émouvante que le dernier anniversaire qu'il avait fêté avec son père et sa mère malade, plus bruyante que celle qui avait salué le départ des Maraudeurs de Poudlard, et plus belle que le mariage de James et Lily.

Au lieu de cela, ils n'étaient que treize âmes en peine qui se demandaient en silence s'il n'aurait pas été plus juste de mourir avec les autres au combat. Survivre à tant de personnes, devoir se souvenir de tous ces visages qui n'avaient pas eu leur chance, savoir que les rôles auraient pu être échangés, donnait un goût amer à la victoire et rouvrait soudainement toutes les blessures qui avaient été ignorées jusque-là.

L'Ordre n'avait pas fait de fête. Personne ne semblait en avoir ni la force, ni l'envie. Et puis fêter quoi ? La mort des Potter, de Peter ? La trahison de Black ? Le répit qui leur était accordé ?

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas gagné, pas vraiment.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que cette réunion était la dernière de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais je crains que ce soit loin d'être le cas, expliqua Dumbledore, après la minute de silence qu'ils avaient respecté en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient tombés, aussi bien ces dernières semaines, que depuis le début de leur lutte.

Remus était d'accord avec ça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry, un petit garçon de quinze mois, ait _tué_ le plus grand Mage Noir depuis Grindelwald lui-même. Millicent Bagnold ne semblait pas partager les doutes de Dumbledore – Voldemort était mort et le monde sorcier devait passer à autre chose. Le plus tôt serait le mieux – et elle avait ordonné aux Aurors de concentrer leurs efforts sur la capture des derniers Mangemorts, dont la bande Lestrange, menée par Bellatrix.

Heureusement pour l'Ordre, Frank et Alice Londubat ne pouvaient pas retourner sur le terrain après leurs trop nombreux mois passés loin du Département des Aurors. Ils avaient quitté leur cachette à la demande de Dumbledore, et s'employaient à faire toute la lumière sur la nuit du 31 octobre, s'appuyant sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient amassés sur Voldemort depuis qu'ils avaient été diplômés de l'Académie des Aurors. Sans oublier que plus d'un an passé enfermé hors du monde leur avait laissé le temps de devenir des experts en Magie Noire.

Remus était intimement persuadé qu'Alice et Frank Londubat en savaient plus long sur Voldemort que Dumbledore lui-même. Comment expliqué autrement que leur psychopathe national ait tant insisté auprès de ses troupes pour que l'un d'entre eux lui ramène leur tête ?

\- Aucun corps n'a été trouvé, pas même des fragments, et sa baguette est introuvable. Je n'appelle pas ça _un meurtre,_ mais plutôt une disparition soudaine et inexpliquée, reprit Alice. Bien sûr, le corps de Voldemort a très bien pu se désintégrer avec le souffle magique, mais les rares sortilèges qui permettent cela n'aurait pas épargné Harry à ce point.

\- Le rôle de l'Ordre est de garder l'oeil ouvert, dit Dumbledore. Les Aurors sont débordés, et tous les efforts se concentrent pour faire tomber les Mangemorts. Une fois de plus, il ne reste que nous.

Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage. Son regard croisa celui abattu d'Emmeline Vance à l'autre bout de la table. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de continuer à lutter contre les forces des ténèbres, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Si James, Lily et Peter étaient là, ils se seraient engagés à nouveau. James aurait sans doute trouvé un nom de code particulièrement ridicule pour cette mission, comme il le faisait du temps de leurs blagues à Poudlard.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et il retint sa respiration pour emprisonner la douleur au fond de lui. Si la moindre larme lui échappait, il allait sans doute s'écrouler une fois de plus, et récolter toute une collection de condoléances et de pitié qu'il ne supportait déjà plus.

Alice et Frank leur expliquèrent à _quoi_ ils devaient rester attentifs : disparitions, rumeurs, trafic d'ingrédients rares comme le sang de licorne...

Toutefois, la réunion ne prit fin qu'une longue heure plus tard, puisque Fol-Oeil voulut leur expliquer à quel point les Mangemorts avaient réussi à retourner leur veste. Il pesta un long moment contre Lucius Malefoy qui, selon toute vraisemblance, n'écoperait que d'une assignation à résidence de quelques mois, au lieu de la peine à perpétuité à Azkaban qu'il avait amplement mérité.

Remus se leva en même temps que les autres, et voulut partir le plus vite possible, de peur qu'une des McGonagall ne le piège dans un interrogatoire dont elles avaient le secret.

Dumbledore l'intercepta bien avant qu'il n'eut rejoint la porte.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, Remus.

Il le suivit dans un coin de la pièce avec un soupir qu'il ne chercha pas à dissimuler.

\- Minerva m'a transmis ta requête concernant Harry...

A sa pause et à son regard désolé, il devina la réponse avant qu'elle ne passe les lèvres de son ancien directeur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, Remus. Du reste, pas pour le moment. Tant que le problème des derniers Mangemorts ne sera pas réglé, il vaut mieux que personne ne lui rende visite. Bellatrix n'est pas sans savoir que tu étais ami avec les Potter et pourrait essayer de remonter à lui à travers toi. Sa sécurité doit être notre priorité.

Remus serra les dents. L'expression compatissante de Dumbledore lui donnait envie de lui fracturer le nez d'un méchant coup de tête. Ou du reste, c'était ce que le loup lui murmurait à l'oreille. D'ordinaire, il l'ignorait plus facilement... Sauf que la pleine lune était pour demain ce qui, ajouté aux derniers événements, compliquait chaque aspect de sa lycanthropie.

La vérité était qu'il savait depuis le début qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais le petit garçon, ou du reste, pas avant qu'il ne soit d'âge d'entrer à Poudlard. S'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou, il aurait peut-être eu une chance d'obtenir sa garde, dans un an ou deux, mais une loi interdisait aux loup-garous d'adopter un enfant. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance, et encore moins si Dumbledore avait décidé que la place de Harry se trouvait avec Pétunia Evans.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est sans doute pas le bon moment, mais tes contacts chez les loup-garous pourraient être utiles... Voldemort risque de se tourner vers ses anciens alliés pour obtenir de l'aide.

Le loup voulut l'envoyer au diable. La guerre était terminée et il en avait plus qu'assez de se confronter à ses _semblables._ Leur misère le rendait profondément malade.

Mais lui, Remus, devait bien trop à Albus Dumbledore pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

\- Je vais demander, Monsieur...

* * *

 **(1) Gamp, Shafiq et associés:** Merci à **Sundae Vanille** de m'avoir prêté le cabinet d'avocats de  La Course au Chien Sauvage.

Vous ne pensiez quand même pas échapper aux réactions de Cissy et Remus, quand même ? (les pauvres choupis).

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- L'avenir compliqué de Maellyn**

 **\- Narcissa qui a plus d'épaules que son mari.**

 **\- Mon pauvre, pauvre Moony d'amour qui est au bout de sa vie.**

Bon, si vous voulez envoyer des messages de soutien aux survivants de l'Ordre ou rejoindre le fan club officiel de Minerva, je suis aussi partante !

Juste pour vous prévenir : le prochain chapitre est le fameux sur les Lestrange, et j'ai envie de dire, ça va mettre de la joie et de la bonne humeur dans votre mois de septembre !

Pour rappel :

\- C'est la saison de la trêve estivale, parce que je serais là où il n'y a pas internet dans trois semaines. Donc dernier chapitre avant le premier weekend de septembre.

\- J'ai un peu pitié de vous, donc je posterais tous les quinze jours à partir de la rentrée.

 **\- Le concours pour la 150ème review est toujours en jeu. Le prix en jeu est le premier « chapitre » du UA** (le truc est officiellement hors de contrôle) **. A vos claviers;)**

Profitez bien des vacances et du soleil !

A bientôt !

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 15/07/2017_


	39. Black Holes: Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre_ _pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _ _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.__

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **RaR :**

 **MH :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour te review ! Non, malheureusement, j'ai choisi de suivre ce bout du canon. Je n'imagine pas Sirius réagir autrement à la trahison de Peter... Ce mec ne fait pas dans la demi-mesure, c'est abusé. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Et bonne lecture;)

 **Lola** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Sirius est en mauvaise voie, je te l'accorde, et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs quant à son destin, mais il a été arrêté et l'histoire dit qu'il n'a pas eu de procès, sauf miracle, il est bon pour Azkaban...

Peter est loin d'être complètement stupide, et je pense qu'il vendrait son âme et celle de sa mère pour ne pas mourir donc il se retrouve pleins de ressources quand il s'agit d'échapper à Sirius et Trixie... (j'aurais aimé qu'il soit condamné au baiser des Détraqueurs cela dit, il le mérite!).

Pour Trixie, c'est effectivement le jeu de donner un deuxième point de vue sur la chûte de Voldemort. C'est pas facile d'être dans le camp des perdants, finalement...

Je te dis à très vite et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lalite, lune patronus, mimi70 et Sundae Vaille** **p** our leurs reviews ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir !

Alors, cette rentrée ? XD

Bon, techniquement, le premier weekend de septembre c'était celui de la semaine dernière, mais j'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à me remettre dans la bain des préparations de cours et le reste... Sans rancunes ?

Les vacances ont été excellentes de mon côtés (j'ai fait un petit voyage aux USA et ma foi, c'était juste magnifique) et j'ai terminé le NanoCamp à un peu plus de 50.000 (mischief managed).

En plus, on a officiellement rattrapé la timeline de l'épilogue de Harry Potter 7 la semaine dernière, et je trouve ça à la fois génial, et aussi flippant parce que _19 ans plus tard,_ c'était certainement pas _19 ans plus tôt_ pour moi :s (et oui, j'ignore délibérément Cursed Child. Je ne décolère toujours pas contre l'ineptie du concept ^^).

Bref, tout ça pour vous annoncer le nouveau chapitre qui, comme promis, est réservé à la confrontation Lestrange vs Londubat, donc vous savez déjà que les mouchoirs vont être indispensables. Franchement, je me souviens qu'il y a un an, il m'avait donné du fil à retordre (EUPHEMISME!) mais j'en suis quand même vachement satisfaite !

 **WARNING** :  Mention explicite de torture.

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 9**

 _« I got this feeling that they're gonna break down the door  
I got this feeling they they're gonna come back for more  
See I was thinking that I lost my mind  
But it's been getting to me all this time  
And it don't stop dragging me down »_

 _(Tranquilize – The Killers)_

 **Jeudi 26 Novembre 1981, Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Le coup le cueillit en plein ventre et son corps réagit par réflexe, bien avant que son cerveau endormi n'ait eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Il se roula en boule, ses bras devant son visage, et se plaqua contre le mur de sa cellule. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait à se protéger. S'il ne faisait rien, un des gardes finirait bien par le blesser trop sérieusement et s'en serait terminé.

Il perdit rapidement le compte des impacts des poings invisibles sur son corps. Son assaillant touchait tout ce qu'il pouvait : le crâne, les jambes, le dos, les côtes, le cou...

Sirius se contenta de serrer les dents – il n'avait jamais supplié sous la torture, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant – et se concentra sur la douleur qui pulsait à travers ses membres engourdis par le froid, priant pour que l'inconscience l'emporte à nouveau.

Il ne fut pas exaucé.

Son tortionnaire s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle court, et s'en alla sans un mot. Le léger tintement du métal sur le sol précéda le bruit sec du sortilège qui verrouillait sa cellule.

Sirius bascula sur le dos avec un grognement, peinant à gonfler ses poumons à cause de son torse meurtri, puis cracha le sang dans sa bouche sur le sol, juste à côté du matelas humide qui constituait le seul objet dans la pièce.

Il resta immobile un long moment. Le moindre geste déclenchait des bourdonnements sourds dans ses oreilles. Parfois, le plafond moisi au-dessus de lui se mettait à tourner.

\- _COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA SIRIUS ? COMMENT AS-TU PU TRAHIR JAMES ET LILY ! TU DISAIS QUE TU ETAIS LEUR AMI !_

Le cri semblait si réel qu'il avait cherché des yeux Pettigrow, la première fois qu'il avait résonné sous son crâne. Il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à se méfier de tout ce qu'il entendait ou voyait. Sa seule réalité était le froid qui enserrait son corps et la douleur qui déchirait ses membres après le passage d'un des gardiens.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé, Patmol..._

Il appuya ses paumes contre ses yeux, essayant de repousser les souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, mais échoua à conjurer son foutu entêtement, comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée ici.

Chaque seconde qu'il passait éveillé, il ne cessait de revivre ses pires souvenirs. Les corps de James, Lily et Judy le hantaient au point qu'il avait parfois l'impression de les voir _devant lui._ Les insultes de Walburga faisaient échos aux pleurs mêlés de Harry et Maellyn.

Et bien sûr, ses cauchemars le harcelaient quand l'épuisement l'emportait. Jamais encore il n'avait cru que des rêves pouvaient avoir l'air si réalistes. James et Judy revenaient le plus souvent, l'accusant de leur mort et du malheur de leurs enfants Remus se transformait en loup-garou et le réduisait en pièces il poursuivait Peter des heures durant et finissait toujours sur cette place recouverte de corps.

Une fois, la silhouette d'une adolescente ayant une vague ressemblance avec Bellatrix, aux lourds cheveux noirs – ceux des Black – mais aux yeux bleus nuits – ceux de Judy – et portant la Marque des Ténèbres, l'avait accablé de tous ses malheurs et de ce qu'elle était devenue. Il s'était réveillé avec le goût de la bile dans la bouche, puis avait vomi le contenu de son estomac dans le sceau d'aisance que personne ne prenait vraiment la peine de vider.

Il n'avait rien avalé depuis.

Il s'assit sur son matelas, réveillant une méchante douleur au niveau de son coccyx – il était presque certain que quelque chose s'était cassé le lendemain de son arrivée – mais l'impression d'avoir comme un poignard planté dans le bas du dos faisait taire les voix et éloignait les visions. Son cerveau ne pouvait pas être partout et il préférait cette douleur-là.

Son regard se posa sur la gamelle métallique près de la porte. Son repas n'était composé que d'un gruau douteux dans lequel il avait déjà trouvé des insectes ou des cailloux – délicatesses de ses geôliers – et il avait perdu l'envie de l'ingurgiter il y a bien longtemps.

Il n'allait pas se raccrocher à la vie ici. Dans le meilleur des cas, l'un des gardiens finirait par franchir la ligne et raccourcir sa peine, et dans le pire des cas, il allait tourner fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie son nom et la raison pour laquelle on l'avait enfermé.

Dans tous les cas de figure, arrêter de manger accélérerait le processus, et il pourrait retrouver James, Lily et Judy...

Si tant est que l'un d'eux trois ait gagné sa place en Enfer sans qu'il n'en sache rien.

…

 **Vendredi 27 Novembre 1981, Ravenscar, Yorkshire, Angleterre.  
**

\- _Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Bellatrix... Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?_

Bellatrix ouvrit difficilement les yeux et eut un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant sa mère. Elle l'avait mise au monde, elle ne penserait rien de la voir ainsi.

\- _Une Lady ne laisse pas la maladie lui ôter sa grâce. Allons, un peu de tenue._

Elle faillit presque l'envoyer au diable, rabattre les couvertures et s'assoupir une deuxième fois. La fièvre qui la privait de ses forces depuis quelques jours était accompagnée d'une méchante migraine, en plus de nausées.

Seulement, elle était presque certaine d'entendre les rumeurs d'une conversation provenant du rez-de-chaussée. La maison où ils avaient trouvé refuge était de construction moldue et appartenait à un vieillard peu aisé. Les murs étaient fins et la voix de Rodolphus trop grave pour être étouffée.

Elle s'obligea à se lever et grimaça en remarquant l'état de sa chemise de nuit. Elle avait arrêté trop brusquement d'allaiter sa fille, et son corps ne savait quoi faire du lait maternel. Un coup de baguette magique débarrassa le tissu de la souillure, puis elle enfila une robe de chambre avant de se glisser hors de la chambre sans un bruit.

\- … _Karkaroff a été pris hier par Maugrey._

Bellatrix reconnut la voix de Bartémius. Son protégé n'avait pas menti quand il avait promis qu'il resterait fidèle à la Cause et au Maître. Il venait tous les deux ou trois jours leur apporter des vivres et des nouvelles. De nombreux Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban – si nombreux qu'elle en avait perdu le compte – et certains avaient retourné leur cape – Lucius avait été libéré une semaine plus tôt, Avery Junior ne tarderait pas à l'imiter –. A mesure que les arrestations se multipliaient, les efforts des Aurors se concentraient sur eux. Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Rodolphus essayait de les convaincre, Rabastan et elle, de partir.

- _Il risque de parler,_ remarqua son mari. _Le Maître n'a jamais eu confiance en lui. Il n'a jamais eu connaissance de ton appartenance à la Cause, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Pas que je sache... Mais il avait une réputation de fouineur à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une habitude qui se perd facilement._

Un vertige lui fit perdre la suite de la conversation et elle se laissa glisser au sol, ses jambes soudainement flasques. Elle attendit que le monde cesse de tourner en serrant les dents, rageant en silence contre ce corps qui ne cessait de la trahir. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû demander à Bartémius de lui trouver le nécessaire pour préparer la potion qui aiderait à drainer le lait, mais sa fierté la bâillonnait plus sûrement qu'un _Silencio._ Elle devait rester forte à leurs yeux.

- _Je vous avais dit que mon père avait placé le jeune Malefoy, ainsi que votre fille, sous tutelle, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, n'est-ce pas ?_

Bellatrix retint son souffle malgré elle. Sa poitrine douloureuse lui rappelait chaque minute que sa fille n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle regrettait souvent de l'avoir laissée à la charge de sa jeune sœur, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Alya avait été envoyée chez des étrangers.

\- _Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain, mais je pense qu'elle se trouve chez les Londubat._

Une puissante vague de haine remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, arrachant l'air à ses poumons au passage, à l'idée que sa fille – sa toute petite Alya – soit aux mains de traîtres pareils ! Elle voulut Transplaner sur le champ – les Londubat n'habitaient pas loin, ils s'étaient installés dans ce minuscule village pour pouvoir surveiller leur manoir et les avancées dans leurs recherches – mais elle ne réussit pas à focaliser sa volonté sur la destination. Son cerveau préféra conjurer la vision d'une pièce sombre, bardée de _Mufliato_ pour contenir les cris d'un enfant, et du visage de sa fille déformé par les pleurs.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait juré être là-bas, incapable d'intervenir. Les pleurs résonnaient jusque dans son âme et la détresse de sa fille était comme la sienne. Puis Alice Londubat entra dans la pièce, ce masque haineux sur le visage – celui qu'elle lui avait toujours réservé aux cœurs des batailles –. Le _Doloris_ glissa hors de ses lèvres à la façon d'une prière. Il heurta la jeune femme de plein fouet et elle eut la satisfaction de lui arracher des hurlements dès la première seconde.

\- Bellatrix !

L'appel était lointain, comme ces échos dans les pièces trop vides et trop grandes. Elle l'ignora et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette pour continuer à déverser la haine brûlante hors de son corps. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de se terrer depuis Halloween et d'être traitée comme une criminelle. Quelques semaines plus tôt, sa vie était parfaite et elle se trouvait au sommet. Comment le destin pouvait-il se montrer si cruel avec elle ?

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Sa baguette sauta de ses mains et la puissance du sortilège projeta sa tête contre le mur, brisant la torpeur étrange qui la maintenait dans une autre réalité. La pièce tourna à nouveau sans que cela ne soit plus dû à sa fièvre et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas attaqué Alice Londubat.

Rabastan était recroquevillé sur le sol, le regard hagard et de la bave à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le _Doloris_ l'avait atteint de plein fouet et elle n'avait pas mesuré sa puissance, comme si elle débutait en Magie Noire à nouveau.

Combien de moldus avait-elle rendu fou à cause de son don pour ce sortilège ?

Elle resta figée sur le sol, une sourde douleur à l'arrière du crâne et une vague envie de vomir au creux de la bouche. Tandis que Bartémius prodiguait les premiers soins à Rabastan, son mari la souleva dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.

Il l'installa avec douceur dans le lit, réajusta les couvertures sur son corps, avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Nous retrouverons Alya, Bellatrix. Je te le promets.

…

 **Lundi 1er Décembre 1981, Ravenscar, Yorkshire, Angleterre.**

Lorsque Bellatrix se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se fustigea en silence de s'être laissée aller à une grasse matinée de plus.

Elle se prépara dans la petite salle de bain humide du mieux qu'elle put, attachant ses cheveux dans un élégant chignon et usant de charmes pour dissimuler son teint encore pâle, ainsi que les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux.

La fièvre avait fini par tomber deux jours plus tôt, et sa poitrine la faisait de moins en moins souffrir à mesure que son corps cessait de produire du lait. De nouveau maîtresse de ses moyens, elle allait pouvoir dévouer toute son énergie à l'élaboration d'un plan.

Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais elle allait mettre la main sur les Londubat. Bartémius avait découvert depuis des semaines que Dumbledore les avait chargés de déterminer où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient assez attendu pour leur permettre d'obtenir des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'ils se posaient depuis Halloween...

Et savoir que sa fille était contrainte de fréquenter ces moins que rien lui était insupportable.

Elle devait agir.

La petite maison était étrangement calme et elle comprit pourquoi en entrant dans la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine – tout juste un réchaud barbare dont elle ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement –, de salle à manger – même si une vulgaire table était bien loin de ce à quoi elle était habituée – et de salon – un canapé au tissu terne faisait face à un cette étrange boîte qui fascinait tant les moldus –. Rodolphus et Rabastan n'étaient pas installés autour de la table pour discuter des dernières informations obtenues par Bartémius, ou des éditions de _La Gazette –_ que Rabastan s'arrangeait pour obtenir lorsqu'il sortait pour se faire apercevoir quelque part au Pays de Galles –.

L'inquiétude fit dresser les cheveux de sa nuque et elle sortit sa baguette. Elle quitta la maison en silence et fit le tour du terrain pour vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs, sans pouvoir lancer trop de sortilèges au risque d'attirer l'attention. Il y avait tout juste assez de sorciers dans le voisinage pour masquer les lourds charmes de protection qu'ils avaient mis en place à leur arrivée.

\- Ma Lady ?

Elle pivota sur elle-même avec autant de grâce que de rapidité, et manqua de jeter un maléfice à Bartémius. Le jeune homme leva ses mains vides avec lenteur. S'il était inquiet, il n'en montra rien, et eut même un sourire qu'elle ne sut qualifier.

\- Vous avez meilleure mine, ma Lady.

Bellatrix abaissa sa baguette, sans pour autant la ranger.

\- Sais-tu où sont Rodolphus et Rabastan ?

\- Non... Votre beau-frère a évoqué une nouvelle sortie, plus au sud cette fois. Peut-être votre mari l'a-t-il accompagné ? Ils ne tarderont pas.

Bellatrix essaya d'ignorer l'irritation qui était en train de chasser sa relative bonne humeur. Après tant d'années passées à planifier et diriger les opérations au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne supportait absolument plus d'être laissée de côté. La semaine passée, son état de santé ne lui avait pas permis de suivre de près les derniers développements dans leur situation, mais elle voulait croire que Rolf aurait eu le bon sens de la prévenir, s'il était parti risquer sa vie pour faire croire aux Aurors qu'ils étaient loin d'ici.

\- Que diriez-vous d'un thé ?

Bartémius n'eut pas le temps de mettre la bouilloire à chauffer. Le bruit sec d'un transplanage les surpris au moment où ils passaient le pas de la porte. Bellatrix se précipita aussitôt à l'arrière de la maison. Elle y retrouva son mari – dont les vêtements étaient roussis – et son beau-frère – au visage barré par une vilaine coupure –.

Tous deux soutenaient une Alice Londubat inconsciente.

…

 **Lundi 1er Décembre 1981, Ravenscar, Yorkshire, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix avait déposé sa baguette sur la table à ses côtés, juste pour ne pas succomber trop vite au désir de lui arracher le petit sourire fier qui étirait ses lèvres depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Comme si elle avait un jour imaginé se retrouver dans cette situation – ligotée à une chaise, privée de sa baguette, seule face à deux Mangemorts – et qu'elle avait même un plan pour se sortir de cette impasse, avec pour probable issue la capture du Premier Lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses complices.

Salazar lui en soit témoin, il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Rodolphus et Rabastan avaient regagné la demeure des Londubat à la sortie du village et elle comptait sur eux pour qu'ils capturent Frank, et peut-être même leur fils. Gryffondors comme ils l'étaient, aucun des deux ne supporterait de voir l'autre torturé, et ils préféraient sans doute mourir plutôt que voir leur fils en danger.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour cela que Rodolphus avait imaginé son plan. Son mari semblait convaincu que s'il lui ramenait Alya, elle accepterait de quitter le pays. En Russie, ils pourraient disparaître et refaire leur vie. Il oubliait juste qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de fuir et d'oublier son allégeance à la Cause et à leur Maître, comme tant d'autres – dont son lâche de beau-frère – s'étaient empressés de faire.

Elle s'était engagée aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ses idées étaient les siennes. Le Maître lui avait tant donné – une place à ses côtés, une réputation, une _fille_ – qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Elle allait le retrouver, l'aider à revenir au sommet de sa puissance, et elle serait à ses côtés quand il prendrait le pouvoir au Ministère. L'avenir de son pays était bien plus important que son rôle de mère pour le moment, et en aidant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle permettait à sa fille de grandir dans un monde digne d'elle.

\- Je me demandais, Bellatrix, comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas à la tête de cette petite folie ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir jamais vu rester sagement à l'abri pendant que ton mari prenait toutes les initiatives... Serait-il plus dévoué à votre _Cause_ que toi ?

Bellatrix serra les dents et posa ses mains sur ses genoux croisés, récitant les principes de bonne conduite que sa mère lui avait tant répété. L'Auror face à elle essayait d'entrer dans sa tête, dans l'espoir que la colère lui offrirait une diversion.

\- Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu es là, dans ce cas, Londubat. Pour la meilleure Auror de sa génération, je serais presque déçue... Mais je suppose que tu te montres seulement à la hauteur de ce que l'on peut attendre d'une Sang-Mêlée.

La femme haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'élargit.

\- Expliques-tu la défaite de ton très cher Maître ainsi ? Qu'il a échoué face à un bambin parce qu'il était Sang-Mêlé ?

La réponse d'Alice lui donna l'impression d'une claque brûlante. Elle aurait voulu lui en asséner une, laisser la marque de ses ongles sur ses joues rondes et maculer de sang son sourire désormais provocateur. Elle ravala sa colère à nouveau.

Elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait mise en garde : ses passions finiraient par causer sa perte. Elle devait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances pour rester maîtresse de la situation.

Alice Londubat à sa merci, incapable de se défendre, et bientôt obligée d'assister à la torture de son mari si elle refusait de lui dire tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la disparition de son Maître, était une occasion qui n'allait pas se représenter deux fois.

\- Oh ! Ai-je révélé une information que tu ne voulais pas entendre, Bellatrix ? Voldemort n'est pas un Sang-Pur... Son vrai nom est Tom Jedusor, qu'il tient de son père. Un moldu. Je t'accorde toutefois que sa mère était la descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard, mais selon votre idéologie, il n'en reste pas moins un Sang-Mêlé. L'ironie est cinglante je trouve... N'est-ce pas ?

Bellatrix ignorait si Alice disait la vérité. Les origines du Seigneur des Ténèbres restaient obscures, et si Ranatus n'avait pas fait ses classes en même temps que _Lui_ à Poudlard, elle aurait continué à s'imaginer qu' _Il_ était français.

Une seule chose était sûre, elle ne tolérait pas que quiconque puisse manquer de respect à son Maître. La frustration de ne pouvoir faire regretter ses paroles à l'Auror avec tout le savoir-faire qui était le sien eut raison d'une partie de son sang-froid. Sa magie échappa à son contrôle une folle seconde et les tasses posées sur la table explosèrent. Plusieurs éclats laissèrent des coupures superficielles sur le visage de sa prisonnière. A la vue de son sang, Bellatrix sentit sa frustration se calmer et ce fut à son tour d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

\- Cinglant est le mot, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence reprit ses droits entre elles. Bartémius – qui montait la garde sur le seuil de la maison, dans le cas où les Aurors mettraient moins de temps à retrouver leur trace que prévu – revint plusieurs fois pour vérifier qu'Alice était toujours vivante.

Bellatrix observait l'heure tourner, sur la pendule de la cuisine, sans savoir jusqu'à quand attendre avant de considérer que son mari et son beau-frère étaient tombés dans un piège à leur tour. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils avaient déposé Alice Londubat dans leur cachette, avant de repartir aussitôt.

\- Oh, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas entendu parler de cela, reclus comme vous semblez l'être... Sais-tu que la majorité des sorciers pense que _Sirius_ était le bras droit de Voldemort pendant tout ce temps ?

Bellatrix resta impassible, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'Auror. Si Alice Londubat semblait convaincue qu'elle pouvait la manipuler à sa guise et il était hors de question qu'une telle hypothèse de sa part se vérifie.

De plus, elle avait eu connaissance de cette rumeur abracadabrante depuis plusieurs semaines, puisque Bartémius se chargeait de les tenir au courant. Une part d'elle était satisfaite que son cousin soit enfermé à Azkaban – c'en était terminé des scandales et de la honte qu'il faisait aux Black – mais l'autre le haïssait plus que jamais à cause des spéculations autour de son rôle dans la guerre. Elle savait que Sirius n'avait jamais été un Mangemort – il s'était enfui du domicile familial quand Walburga et Orion avaient voulu le contraindre à prêter allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres – mais les circonstances ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Après la mort de tous ces moldus et les accusations qui pleuvaient sur son compte, Sirius faisait le parfait candidat pour le rôle du bouc-émissaire.  
Elle allait devoir frapper très fort pour marquer les esprits et reprendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Elle avait trop travaillé, depuis trop longtemps, pour être oubliée aussi facilement. Le monde sorcier allait se souvenir de son nom pour les décennies à venir.

\- Peut-être est-ce ce que je voulais ?

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Aux yeux de tous, il a réussi à s'octroyer _ta_ place. Tu n'es pas du genre à tolérer une telle chose, même venant de ta propre famille.

\- Sirius n'est plus un Black depuis longtemps.

Alice éclata de rire.

\- Pitié, Bellatrix... Tout le monde pense que sa répudiation faisait parti d'un plan de la famille Black pour faire entrer un espion de Voldemort dans les rangs de Dumbledore ! Il faut dire que rarement une famille de Sang-Pur n'a autant fait de publicité quant à son allégeance ! Sirius et toi êtes considérés comme les Mangemorts les plus dangereux de Voldemort... A vrai dire, je pense que sa nouvelle réputation surpasse la tienne.

L'Auror venait d'user d'un ton tellement satisfait, assorti à une expression si provocante, que Bellatrix préféra se lever et s'éloigner au risque de l'écorcher vive. Elle avait promis à Rodolphus d'être raisonnable. Ils ne pouvaient pas gaspiller leur unique chance d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui était arrivé au Maître. Elle n'avait rien à prouver à cette femme. La Cause devait rester sa priorité.

\- Il y a toutefois une chose que je n'ai pas encore compris, reprit-elle, le ton léger, comme si elles étaient amies de longue date et qu'elles venaient de se retrouver autour d'un thé, c'est cette histoire autour de la mort de Judy Adler... De toute évidence, Black et toi aviez besoin de l'enfant, car il a eu la possibilité de la tuer bien avant sa naissance, mais cette fille n'était même pas une Sang-Pur... Où est l'intérêt de garder une petite bâtarde au Sang-Mêlé en vie, Bellatrix ? Un moment de faiblesse ?

Bellatrix se retourna pour dévisager l'Auror, luttant pour que l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait ne se lise pas sur son visage. Elle ne savait même pas que la petite putain de son cousin avait eu le temps de mettre leur bâtard au monde au moment de sa mort. Bartémius n'avait jamais évoqué d'enfant lorsqu'il lui avait rapporté la nouvelle, et de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire – même s'il lui faudrait retrouver le morpion si elle ne voulait pas que l'héritage des Black échappe à sa fille et à son filleul –.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Bellatrix... Shalklebolt avait des soupçons te concernant quand il a fait son enquête, et je suis sûre qu'il n'est question que de semaines avant que l'on retrouve cette enfant vivante ou morte chez un Mangemort... Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est l'intérêt qu'a ce nourrisson. Serait-elle plus spéciale que ta chère petite héritière ? Voldemort compte-t-il en faire sa futur épouse parce qu'elle porte le nom des Black ?

Son cerveau lui donna l'impression d'être vide, son cœur manqua beaucoup trop de battements, et une soudaine envie de vomir lui tordit le ventre.

Ce que racontait sa captive n'avait pas le moindre sens ! Comment osait-elle insinuer que sa fille – la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang – était comme inférieure à cette petite bâtarde ? Son Maître ne méritait rien de mieux que l'héritage d'un sang des plus pures pour porter sa futur descendance, et s'il tenait tant à s'unir au sang des Black, Alya représentait un bien meilleur parti.

\- Parfois, je me demande si Voldemort ne veut pas éliminer tous les sang-mêlés seulement pour se débarrasser d'une concurrence dangereuse face à ses propres pouvoirs...

Sa baguette fut dans sa main avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la table si vite.

Le sortilège heurta Alice Londubat de plein fouet et Bellatrix se sentit tout de suite mieux quand ses cris raisonnèrent dans la minable maison moldue.

…

 **Lundi 1er Décembre 1981, Ravenscar, Yorkshire, Angleterre.**

\- Bellatrix !

Bellatrix ignora la lointaine voix familière, quelque part sur sa gauche, incapable de détourner le regard de la silhouette qui se convulsait au sol. La chaise, où était encore attachée Alice Londubat, avait basculé dès ses premiers assauts et elle n'avait pas voulu la libérer, profondément satisfaite de rajouter un inconfort supplémentaire à sa victime.

Elle avait eu raison de la voix insolente de l'Auror – ses cordes vocales avaient lâché il y a bien longtemps dans un cri plus aigu que jamais – et son expression suffisante n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir maintenant que ses traits étaient figés par la souffrance.

Elle convulsait d'une façon ridicule, du sang coulait abondamment de son nez et de la bave s'échappait de ses lèvres, tandis que des gémissement plaintifs ponctuaient les vagues brûlantes du sortilège.

Bellatrix ne s'était pas encore lassée. Elle avait déjà tué de nombreux moldus au cours de séances de torture, mais jamais uniquement grâce au _Doloris._ Combien de temps encore la meilleure Auror de sa génération allait-elle endurer la douleur ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd pour lequel elle ne daigna pas sursauter, trop occupée à intensifier un peu plus le _Doloris._ Elle avait des vertiges depuis un moment déjà, signe qu'elle avait drainé sa magie et qu'elle puisait désormais dans des réserves que le Maître lui avait appris à construire pour être plus endurante en duel. Elle ne serait pas la première à lâcher. Alice Londubat allait quitter ce monde dans la douleur la plus absolue ! Elle...

Sa baguette s'échappa de sa main et elle se surprit à fixer ses doigts vides avec étonnement. Deux bras puissants la saisirent par derrière et l'écartèrent de sa proie, la soulevant du sol comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille. La colère surpassa la surprise, et même s'il lui semblait reconnaître l'odeur et la voix de Rodolphus, elle se mit à se débattre violemment, ses pieds battant l'air, ses ongles transperçant la chair et ses dents cherchant désespérément à se planter dans quelque chose.

Il lui sembla entendre un cri féminin mais il ne pouvait pas provenir de sa proie. Alice Londubat était toujours allongée sur le sol, le sang formant une auréole macabre autour de son visage de poupon, et elle jura voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! Elle doit payer !

Seul le silence répondit à ses ordres, alors elle redoubla d'effort pour se libérer, essayant d'agripper la rampe de l'escalier du bout de ses chaussures, usant de l'arrière de son crâne comme d'une formidable masse, mais l'homme tenait bon. Il la força à rentrer dans sa chambre puis la jeta sans ménagement sur le large lit. Emportée par son élan, elle roula sur elle-même et manqua de s'écraser sur le sol. Elle se redressa maladroitement, son équilibre mis à mal par ses vertiges et voulut s'échapper aussitôt pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée d'où provenaient des cris, masculins désormais.

Rodolphus la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas et la plaqua avec force sur le matelas, appuyant de tout son poids sur elle, ses mains agrippant ses poignets. Elle eut beau le maudire, se débattre, essayer de le mordre et de le griffer en même temps, il tint bon, et un vertige plus violent que les précédents eut raison de ses dernières forces.

Il ne lui resta plus que son regard sombre pour faire plier son mari, sans qu'elle ne se fasse la moindre illusion. Si elle pouvait se montrer plus têtue que tous les Black réunis, Rodolphus se montrait toujours plus intraitable encore.  
Le souffle court et le monde légèrement flou autour d'elle, elle réalisa que les cris au rez-de-chaussée n'avaient pas cessé. Elle reconnaissait les voix de Bartémius et Rabastan, mais la troisième lui était inconnue.

Et il ne pouvait pas s'agir de celle d'Alice Londubat.

\- Bartémius et Stan sont en train d'interroger Frank Londubat. Vu l'état de sa femme, il ne parlera pas ! Que s'est-il donc passé pendant notre absence, Bellatrix ?!

Bellatrix le fixa sans vraiment le voir pendant une longue seconde, partagée entre l'envie de lui cracher au visage et peut-être réussir à lui échapper, et la vague impression de ne plus vraiment savoir ce qu'Alice Londubat avait bien pu dire pour la mettre dans une telle colère.

Elle avait évoqué sa fille, sa précieuse héritière, mais en quels termes ?

\- Elle a menacé Alya.

Rodolphus soupira, et sa prise sur ses poignets se desserra légèrement, juste assez pour que le sang circule à nouveau dans ses doigts.

\- Elle ne peut rien faire à notre fille, Bellatrix, tu le sais ? C'est une Auror, elle sera envoyée à Azkaban si elle ose ne serait-ce abîmer l'un de ses cheveux...

\- Elle ne pourra plus rien lui faire maintenant, répliqua-t-elle à travers ses dents serrées. Je veux retrouver ma fille, Rolf !

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- JE M'EN FICHE ! ELLE EST A MOI ET RIEN QU'A MOI ! OU EST-ELLE ?! TU M'AVAIS PROMIS DE LA RAMENER ! LIBERE-MOI !

Son nouvel éclat de colère prit Rodolphus par surprise et elle heurta violemment son front contre son nez, lui arrachant un cri sourd et réussissant à lui faire lâcher prise. Elle roula hors du lit, tombant douloureusement à genoux, rampa à quatre pattes sur un mètre avant de se relever, les genoux tremblant mais sa rage toujours au creux du ventre pour la porter.

Elle n'avait pas descendu trois marches quand un vertige plus puissant que les autres lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle voulut se rattraper à la rampe, mais son bras était trop lourd ou alors, elle fut trop lente. Elle dégringola dans les marches sans réussir à ralentir sa chute. Tout juste eut-elle le réflexe de protéger son visage.

Son corps roula dans l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussée et elle ne trouva pas la force de se relever.

Son dernier élan de colère avait dévoré ses dernières forces et la douleur commençait à gagner sa conscience. Elle aurait sans doute de vilains bleus au réveil.  
Tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, elle eut juste le temps de deviner Bartémius et Rabastan. Ils se tenaient au-dessus d'un homme blond, à la silhouette trapue, et habillé dans la tenue des Aurors. Mais son corps était secoué de spasmes, ses cris – ponctués de supplications – de plus en plus rauques.

Sa dernière pensée fut de souhaiter trouver le couple Londubat mort à son réveil.

…

Bellatrix rêve et son rêve est étrange.

Elle n'en a pas fait de si étrange depuis sa grossesse. Des éclairs de couleurs se croisent au-dessus d'elle, elle est traînée sur le sol, puis soulevée sans ménagement, réveillant une méchante douleur à l'épaule. Il y a des cris, qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec ceux de l'homme prostré au sol non loin d'elle.

Et finalement, la sensation de Transplanage la replonge dans le noir.

...

 **Mardi 2 Décembre 1981, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre.**

Bellatrix se redressa au son des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de sa cellule. Enchaînée à un mur où suintait l'humidité, ses vêtements froissés et tachés de sang, il ne lui restait guère plus que sa fierté pour affronter les regards des Aurors qui passaient devant la grille qui la privait de liberté.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps elle était ici. Elle s'était réveillée avec un méchant mal de tête et avait préféré se rendormir sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait été arrêtée, l'étrange rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit lui était revenu de plein fouet. Les éclairs de couleurs, la sensation de transplanage, tout s'était réellement produit.

Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bartémius et elle avaient échoué.

Aucun des deux Londubat n'avait parlé, elle en était persuadée, et quand bien même, ils étaient derrière les barreaux et le Maître était ailleurs, blessé, sans aide.  
La culpabilité lui serra la gorge et le ventre, et elle releva le menton encore plus haut.

 _Il_ comprendrait quand _Il_ reviendrait au pouvoir. Un sorcier tel que lui réussirait à revenir. Il avait trop à accomplir pour ce monde pour être rappelé si tôt. Il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques années pour que _Ses_ forces lui reviennent et qu' _Il_ soit capable de les sortir d'Azkaban.

Si on se contentait de les envoyer à Azkaban...

Finalement, les bruits de pas vinrent jusqu'à elle et Rufus Scrimgeour lui lança un regard dégoûté. Il vérifia les charmes – comme si les barreaux ne suffisaient pas –.

\- Le procès aura lieu dans deux jours. Croupton sera sans pitié.

Bellatrix lui adressa un rictus, assorti à un regard polaire, et garda le silence.

Finalement, un soupir satisfait lui échappa quand elle fut certaine que Scrimgeour était loin.

Croupton se montrerait sans pitié, mais leur accordait tout de même un procès, ce à quoi Sirius n'avait pas eu le droit. Jamais il ne prononcerait la sentence du Baiser.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à _L'_ attendre.

…

 **Mercredi 3 Décembre 1981,** **Prison d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord.**

Ils l'avaient surpris en plein sommeil – souffrir de la faim avait au moins l'avantage d'épuiser son corps déjà malmené par les coups et le froid – et le traînaient maintenant à travers les nombreux couloirs d'Azkaban sans qu'il n'en reconnaisse un seul – il était arrivé de nuit, drogué par une potion qu'on l'avait forcé à ingurgiter et ligoté à deux Aurors pour prévenir une impossible tentative de fuite –.

Cette fois, deux gardiens l'avaient empoigné par le bras, chacun d'un côté, et avançaient bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse suivre, alors ses jambes pendaient derrière lui et raclaient le sol.

Une énième porte fut ouverte, les échos changèrent autour de lui, et il fut soulevé avec force.

Il eut à peine le temps de découvrir un baquet d'eau qu'il atterrissait dans le liquide glacé. Ses bras furent plaquées sur le bord de la baignoire de fortune, une main agrippa fermement ses cheveux pour lui maintenir la tête et un chiffon épais s'écrasa sur son visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à se débattre. Un gardien versa aussitôt de l'eau sur le tissu et Sirius crut mourir.

L'eau s'infiltrait dans sa bouche, dans son nez et dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse la déloger. Il voulut tousser, mais l'air ne passait pas le tissu, et une main se posa sur son cou pour aider celle qui lui maintenait déjà la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. L'air se raréfia davantage encore et il se mit à battre des pieds dans l'espoir de toucher un de ses tortionnaires.

Une deuxième rasade s'écrasa à nouveau sur son visage et l'impression de se noyer fut plus forte encore. Ses poumons le brûlaient, sa gorge était emplie d'eau et son cœur battait follement dans ses oreilles. Il voulut continuer à se débattre, mais son corps n'avait plus la force pour tenir tête à plusieurs hommes, et sa foutue volonté de vivre s'était brisée la nuit d'Halloween, ou peut-être même avant.

La troisième rasade faillit être la bonne. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cerveau était comme compressé dans sa boîte crânienne et semblait sur le point d'imploser.

Une petite voix au fond de sa tête, celle qui continuait à avoir les intonations de Remus, lui soufflait de se laisser aller. Qu'il valait mieux partir maintenant que de vivre dix ans de plus dans cet enfer.

Ses bourreaux n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer et il le comprit une seconde trop tard.

Le chiffon disparut, le réflexe de tousser fut plus fort que tout, et l'air se fraya un chemin à travers ses poumons suppliciés.

\- Tu ne croyais peut-être pas que ce serait aussi facile, pas vrai, Black ?! Ta cousine n'a pas laissé cette chance aux Londubat, je vois pas pourquoi on en ferait pas autant !

S'il ne lui avait pas remis le tissu sur le visage aussitôt, le gardien qui s'appliquait à le noyer aurait pu lire son incrédulité sur chaque trait de son visage.

 _Il était en train de se faire torturer à cause de Bellatrix ?!_

La deuxième session lui sembla encore plus interminable et il eut l'impression de cracher ses poumons quand on lui accorda une pause. Entre deux noyades avortées, il eut le temps de comprendre que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bartémius Croupton Junior avaient torturé Alice et Frank Londubat jusqu'à la folie. Que ses gardiens auraient bien aimé lui rendre la pareille, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas terminer enfermés ici.

Il comprit surtout que Bellatrix était en route pour Azkaban, peut-être même allait-elle recevoir le Baiser, et que s'il n'avait pas obéit à sa soif de vengeance contre laquelle James et Lily l'avaient tant de fois mis en garde, il aurait pu récupérer sa fille sans avoir besoin de sa baguette.

Il pria pour que les gardiens versent une rasade de trop et qu'il meurt, tout de suite, mais sa culpabilité n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

Il ne méritait plus de quitter cet enfer. Pas après avoir abandonné sa fille.

* * *

Oui alors effectivement, j'ai oublié de préciser que Sirius était de la partie... Mon pauvre petit chaton, j'ai franchement pas été sympa avec lui dans ce chapitre...

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Trixie au pire d'elle-même.**

 **\- Sirius au fond du trou.**

 **\- Les pauvres Londubat.**

Je recueille toujours des câlins pour Alya, Sirius et désormais Neville. Bon, là, c'est la faute à Rowling !

Le prochain chapitre clos la partie II (oui, déjà, que le temps passe vite dans la joie et la bonne humeur) et il n'est pas exclu que je poste la suite sur une nouvelle histoire (parce que je ne voudrais pas effrayé les nouveaux lecteurs. Les deux parties réunies sont déjà plus longues que l'Ordre du Phénix donc bon...).

 **A dans deux semaines ?**

D'ici là, bonne rentrée quand même.

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 09/09/2017_


	40. Black Holes: Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu, Joanne Kathleen Rowling est la maman de Harry Potter et de tout l'univers magique qui lui est associé. Merci à elle d'autoriser les fanfictions sur son œuvre.

 **Teaser Partie 2 :** _La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage._ _Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine._

 _\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir._

 _Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus._

 **Attention** : Rated T pour le langage et les scènes violentes.

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **lune patronus et mimi70** **p** our leurs reviews ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir !

Comment va la vie de votre existence ?

De mon côté, ça roule, la routine est de retour, j'arrive à inclure de l'écriture assez souvent. Je travaille en ce moment sur le chapitre 21 de la partie III, ce qui correspond à Décembre 1993, et je n'exclue pas un nouveaux monstre de 20.000 mots, sinon c'est pas drôle -_-

Bref, c'est donc le dernier chapitre pour cette partie, et le dernier chapitre pour _Black Sunset._ La suite sera pour dans deux semaines, vous la trouverez sous le nom de _Black Sunset : Dark Matter._

Le programme de ce chapitre est chargé, il se passe pleins de trucs et le Girl Power est à l'honneur. J'avais beaucoup aimé l'écrire celui-ci ! (surtout après le précédent...)

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à **Sundae Vanille** pour la relecture et les retours ! Et je ne le dis peut-être pas assez, mais sa fic _La Course au Chien Sauvage_ est un **must-read** si vous aimez Sirius Black !

* * *

 **Black Sunset**

Partie II : Black Holes.

 **Chapitre 10**

 _"You've held your head up_  
 _You've fought the fight_  
 _You bear the scars_  
 _You've done your time_  
 _Listen to me_  
 _You've been lonely too long **"** **  
**_

 _(The Civil War -Dust to Dust)_

* * *

 **Jeudi 4 Décembre 1981, Manoir Malefoy, Angleterre.**

\- Le cas de votre sœur est indéfendable, Lady Malefoy. Elle a été arrêtée sur le fait, elle ainsi que ses complices. Le déroulement de cette atroce agression montre que rien n'a été improvisé, et quand bien même il s'agissait d'un coup de folie comme vous semblez le penser, les Lestrange étaient déjà recherchés pour leur soutien actif à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'y a rien que mon cabinet puisse faire pour vous cette fois.

Narcissa inspira par le nez et se concentra sur la douleur qui irradiait de sa gorge irritée par les pleurs qu'elle n'avait su contenir. Il était hors de question qu'elle montre le moindre signe de faiblesse à Castus Gamp ou à l'un de ses associés ridicules. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à faire sortir Lucius deux semaines plus tôt, empochant au passage de bien trop chers honoraires, l'avocat s'était enhardi au point de ne plus craindre le nom des Malefoy.

Ou plus vraisemblablement, le nom des Malefoy n'était pas sorti sans ternissure de toute cette croisade judiciaire, et les derniers événements n'allaient rien arranger à cela.

Bellatrix s'était faite arrêtée la nuit dernière en compagnie de son mari, de son beau-frère et du jeune Bartémius Croupton, mettant fin à une cavale chimérique dont l'issue n'avait jamais été mystérieuse. Seulement, Narcissa avait espéré pendant ce long mois que sa sœur aînée se ferait prendre après une maladresse de sa part – un choix de transplanage peu judicieux ou des charmes trop fragiles – et qu'elle pourrait lui assurer une peine plus légère... Une dizaine d'années à Azkaban, juste assez longtemps pour la tenir éloignée de Maellyn jusqu'à ce que la petite fasse son entrée à Poudlard, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle laisse le peu de raison qui lui restait dans une cellule humide et froide.

Rien de tout cela ne serait possible désormais.

L'agression des Londubat avait fait la une de _La Gazette._ Il était trop tôt pour estimer à quel point le sortilège _Doloris_ les avait atteint, mais la rumeur voulait que la douleur les ait rendus fous, les condamnant à une vie à Sainte Mangouste, puisqu'aucun sortilège n'existait pour en contrer les effets dévastateurs sur le système nerveux. Si les victimes avaient été de vulgaire moldus ou des sorciers peu connus dans leur communauté, l'indignation de la société sorcière aurait déjà été considérable, surtout aussi tôt après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais qu'il s'agisse de Frank et Alice Londubat, le couple Auror star, les héros charismatiques que le Ministère avait porté au nu pour susciter l'engagement de plus de jeunes dans le corps des Aurors ou de la Brigade, était une véritable catastrophe. Narcissa était prête à parier que leur maison serait davantage fleurie que celle des Potter, et que leur histoire ne quitterait pas les mémoires avant plusieurs générations, quand bien même James et Lily Potter avaient été les derniers à se dresser sur le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que Castus Gamp refuse de compromettre la réputation de son cabinet pour défendre l'ennemi public numéro un. Narcissa était pourtant prête à se montrer très généreuse quant à ses honoraires.

A ses côtés, Lucius se redressa, son visage semblait comme figé dans un masque glacial, mais Narcissa avait appris à lire les émotions de son mari malgré tous ses artifices. Elle serra les poings en découvrant un soulagement sincère. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle ne se serait pas gênée pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait de la chance qu' _elle_ ne se résigne pas aussi facilement quand il s'agissait de le sortir, lui, de prison.

Par Morgane, il s'agissait de sa sœur ! Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille ! Elle avait déjà tout le mal du monde à se pardonner de ne rien avoir pu faire pour Sirius – quand bien même il n'avait pas eu de procès – qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'abandonner sa sœur à son triste sort, sans le moindre soutien de sa part.

Seulement, Castus Gamp ne les lâchait pas du regard et elle savait qu'il profiterait de leur moindre preuve de faiblesse. Si leur unité tombait sous les yeux d'un tel public, ils ne pourraient plus rien obtenir de lui.

\- Et en ce qui concerne notre fils ? demanda Lucius, bougeant à peine les lèvres pour libérer cette voix traînante qui cachait ses meilleures menaces.

L'avocat glissa un rapide regard vers ses associés, mais encore trop lent pour qu'il lui échappe.

\- Mon mari a été lavé de toutes les accusations qui lui étaient reprochées, reprit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Je veux que mon fils soit de retour avant Noël, ou je peux vous assurer que vous n'en passerez plus un seul tranquille.

L'homme eut un rictus étrange et initia un geste pour rejeter ses épaules en arrière, mais Lucius revint à la charge, impitoyable.

Il n'avait pas vu Draco depuis un long mois et le Ministère lui refusait tout droit de visite pour le moment. Il avait certainement fauté en apportant ses services au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Narcissa le savait être un père aimant. Draco était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, même s'il avait une façon bien à lui de le montrer.

\- N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire, Gamp. Mon père détient des parts dans votre compagnie et ne faites surtout pas l'erreur de penser qu'il a perdu toute influence en prenant sa retraite. Je veux que mon fils soit de retour au domicile familiale avant les fêtes de Noël, et vous allez veiller personnellement à ce que cela soit bien le cas.

La vérité était bien différente du discours de Lucius. Abraxas était de plus en plus affaibli, rongé par la Dragoncelle malgré les derniers progrès des Médicomages dans le domaine. La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'emprisonnement de Lucius et le placement de Draco avaient provoqué une sévère rechute, au point que Lucius ne tarderait pas à le faire installer dans l'une des ailes du Manoir afin de pouvoir veiller sur lui. Toutefois, Abraxas Malefoy avait été un avocat redoutable pendant de très longues années, et son nom était comme une formule magique, surtout quand il était prononcé par son fils.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans le salon de réception. Il fut finalement brisé par le raclement de gorge nerveux de Castus Gamp, suivit par le bruit des parchemins alors que ses associés et lui rassemblaient leurs affaires.

\- Je pense que nous allons prendre congé, Lord Malefoy. Du travail nous attend et... Hum... Ce sera donc tout ?

Narcissa laissa le soin à Lucius de leur rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas encore discuté de la situation de Maellyn. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver sa filleule, et c'était l'une des raisons qui lui avaient coûté son sommeil. Qu'importe que la petite n'ait rien à voir dans l'agression des Londubat, certains pourraient bien se mettre en tête de faire payer le crime de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange à leur fille unique, et le ministère n'allait sûrement pas se donner la peine d'assurer sa protection... Le scandale de l'arrestation du fils du Ministre de la Justice hantait sûrement plus les nuits de Millicent Bagnold que l'avenir d'un nourrisson.

Seulement, Lucius garda le silence et seul un regard glacial accompagna Castus Gamp jusqu'à la porte du grand salon.

Narcissa resta silencieuse une longue minute tandis que les bruits de pas disparaissaient, trop abasourdie pour retrouver le son de sa voix.

Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi égoïste !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Narcissa ?

Si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait avalé son ton parfaitement soucieux, mais Lucius n'arrivait jamais vraiment à gommer l'agacement dans ses intonations, un défaut qu'il partageait avec Abraxas.

Elle inspira profondément, essayant par tous les moyens de dominer la colère des Black qu'elle sentait bouillonner au creux de ses entrailles, mais le mois écoulé semblait avoir eu raison de son sang-froid.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Lucius Malefoy ! Tu sais parfaitement ce qui ne va pas ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Il n'eut même pas le bon sens de feindre l'embarra, et préféra lever les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait à faire une enfant capricieuse ou à une secrétaire incompétente.

\- Vraiment Narcissa ? Comment peux-tu te montrer aussi naïve ! Alya ne va nous apporter que des problèmes ! C'est une Lestrange, qu'ils s'en débrouillent !

Sa réplique lui donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque particulièrement violente et elle manqua de justesse de le gifler en retour.

\- C'est _ma_ filleule ! reprit-elle avec rage, quittant brusquement sa chaise pour lui faire face. _Ma_ nièce ! Je ne vais laisser personne _s'en débrouiller_! C'est une enfant, pas un paquet de linge sale !

\- Narcissa, essaie un peu de comprendre... Avec ce que viennent de faire Bellatrix et Rodolphus, quiconque se risquera à prendre soin de cette enfant sera considéré comme un sympathisant à la Cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je pense que nous pouvons...

\- Dire que tu es finalement devenu plus lâche que ton grand-père ? C'est aussi ce que je pensais !

Lucius fut profondément vexée par sa remarque sur Brutusmais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de pouvoir placer une réponse. Pensait-il vraiment s'en sortir aussi facilement ?

Quand elle reprit la parole, elle avait retrouvé suffisamment de maîtrise pour que sa voix ne soit plus qu'un filet particulièrement glacial.

\- Je me fiche de ce que pourront penser les Vingt Huit Consacrés ! Alya est ma filleule et il me revient de prendre soin d'elle en l'absence de ses parents ! Quiconque tentera de m'empêcher d'obtenir sa garde en paiera les conséquences, à commencer par toi s'il le faut !

Elle lui décocha un dernier regard aussi noir que son nom de jeune fille et tourna les talons en direction de la porte.

\- Et je te conseille d'ordonner aux Elfes de te préparer une chambre si tu ne veux pas dormir sur un canapé !

...

 **Vendredi 5 Décembre 1981, Forêt de Marsco, Écosse.**

Remus fut réveillé par des éclats de voix sourds. Hébété par le froid qui lui donnait l'impression que ses os étaient désormais faits de glace, il resta encore un long moment à fixer le vide, contemplant le corps aussi sec que les restes d'un arbre après un incendie. Jo devait avoir le double de son âge – ou du reste, il en avait l'apparence – et avait été mordu il y avait plus de trente ans. Remus était presque sûr que la seule chose qui le retenait à la vie était la perspective de pouvoir boire une bouteille de plus, et d'être le premier loup-garou à développer une cirrhose.

Hors de la tente de fortune qu'il partageait avec Jo, les éclats de voix se multipliaient et la tension à l'extérieur fit presque dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Avec un soupir, il rejeta les couvertures, et quitta la chaleur relative de l'abri pour le froid glacial des hivers écossais.

Il ne fut pas surpris par le spectacle qui l'attendait : Ava – une femme qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans, et qui aurait sans doute été très jolie si elle mangeait à sa faim – et Chuck – le plus imposant d'entre eux avec ses deux mètres et son air patibulaire – se disputaient une fois de plus. Affamé par une nuit passée à claquer des dents, il rejoignit le feu de camp et se servit une tasse du vague thé qui bouillonnait dans un vieux chaudron.

La première gorgée lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé de la lave, mais la chaleur chassa la fatigue, et il daigna enfin écouter les horreurs que se lançaient Chuck et Ava au visage.

\- Ce sont des monstres et je vais finir par croire que tu en es un toi aussi !

Ava éclata d'un rire sauvage.

\- Mais je suis un monstre ! Tu en es un toi aussi, Chuck ! Qu'ils se bouffent entre eux si ça leur chante, moi je ne vais pas pleurer parce que deux Aurors ont terminé à Sainte Mangouste !

\- Non, j'imagine que tu vas plutôt faire la fête, hein ? Boire à la santé des Lestrange et de Croupton ! Peut-être même les imiter, hein ?!

\- Et bien pourquoi pas ! Les Aurors ont tué combien des nôtres, hein, Chuck ?! Ah, j'oubliais, comment pourrais-tu le savoir puisque tu n'as été mordu qu'il y a un an ! Tu te fichais bien de savoir que le Ministère nous traque et nous fait abattre à la moindre occasion avant, pas vrai !

Remus secoua la tête, dépité. Au début, il avait tenté d'intervenir, juste pour calmer le jeu et faire en sorte que l'ambiance sur leur camp ne soit pas trop exécrable, mais Ava haïssait tous ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme elle. Elle en voulait à celui qui l'avait mordue, mais aussi au Ministère qui, selon elle, faisait tout pour rendre leur vie encore plus compliquée, et aux Médicomages pour n'avoir pas encore trouvé de traitement, même si elle soutenait parfois qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était malade, juste _différent en mieux._ La vérité, c'était qu'elle se détestait pour être ce qu'elle était, et que c'était tellement plus facile de se venger sur les autres plutôt que de l'admettre.

Une chance pour eux que Voldemort soit tombé, sinon elle aurait sûrement rejoint ses rangs, et fait encore plus de mal aux côtés de Greyback.

Derick tenta de les séparer, excédé par leur dispute, et il manqua de se faire assommer par Chuck, avant d'être pris à parti.

\- Tu trouves ça normal ce qu'elle dit ? Toi aussi tu penses que les Londubat l'ont bien mérité ?

Remus se figea à la mention du nom familier. Ses entrailles se glacèrent, sans que cela ne soit dû au froid.

 _Merlin, pitié, pas encore..._

\- De quoi parlent-ils à la fin ? demanda-t-il à Helena, la seule avec qui il arrivait à avoir de vraies conversations.

Toutefois, elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et lui tendit l'exemplaire de _La Gazette_ qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Le titre de la une manqua de le faire vomir.

 _ALICE ET FRANK LONDUBAT ATTAQUES !_

 _LES LESTRANGE ARRÊTES !_

 _LE FILS DE BARTEMIUS CROUPTON MANGEMORT!_

 _Alice et Frank Londubat, les Aurors les plus brillants de leur génération, ont été sauvagement attaqués par Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, avec la complicité du fils unique du Ministère de la Justice, Bartémius Croupton Junior, dans la nuit du 2 au 3 Décembre._

 _Si les circonstances restent encore mystérieuses, les responsables ont toutefois été appréhendés par le département des Aurors._

 _Alice et Frank Londubat ont été hospitalités à Sainte Mangouste. Une source proche affirme qu'ils ont été soumis au sortilège Doloris et qu'ils sont maintenus dans un coma magique. Les chances pour qu'ils se réveillent sans séquelles sont très faibles._

 _Le Ministre..._

Lire la suite fut au-dessus de ses forces. Il serra les poings, transformant le journal en une boulette de papier compacte, le cœur au bord des lèvres et des larmes amères qu'il refusait de laisser couler, parce qu'il avait versé bien plus que sa part depuis la fin de la guerre.

Cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ?

La guerre était censée être terminée ! Ils devaient être en paix !

Il fixait le vide sans réussir à se concentrer sur une seule pensée cohérente. Seule l'horreur tournait en boucle dans son cerveau, parce qu'il ne voulait pas y croire. Alice et Frank ne pouvaient pas être tombés... Ils étaient trop intelligents et doués pour cela.

\- Deux Aurors en moins, la belle affaire ! Voilà ce que c'est !

Il releva les yeux vers Ava : chacun de ses pores semblait suinter la haine à l'état pur, et son regard fanatique en disait bien long sur ce qu'elle pensait véritablement. A force de trop haïr le monde, elle devait penser à le détruire depuis un moment déjà.

Elle surprit son regard noir – ou plus vraisemblablement jaune, même si la pleine lune était encore loin – et un rictus plein de morgue déchira son visage amaigri.

\- Un problème, Lupin ? Toi aussi tu veux prendre la défense des Londubat ? Oh mais attend ! Toi qui est le petit toutou de Dumbledore, tu devais les connaître, non ? Ne crains rien, les Mangemorts ne s'occuperont de toi qu'en dernier...

Remus était habitué aux provocations, surtout venant de l'un de ses semblables, mais il n'avait pas une réserve infinie de sang-froid. A vrai dire, la guerre – parce que la paix était une chimère – se plaisait à drainer chaque goutte qui lui restait.

Il se précipita sur la femme et la percuta de plein fouet, l'entraînant au sol sans ménagement, et recevant un méchant coup dans les côtes au passage. Tandis qu'elle se débattait à la manière d'une furie, hurlant, crachant et frappant tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher, il se sentit perdre le contrôle sur le loup tapis au fond de son âme.

La dernière personne à l'avoir mis dans un tel était de colère était Sirius, la dernière fois où il l'avait revu, chez Peter, et c'était loin d'être une bonne chose pour Ava.

Parce que s'il le haïssait de toute son âme, il n'avait pas pu se venger et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à James, Lily, Peter et à tous ces innocents.

Ce qu'il lui avait fait à lui !

Ava ne se laissa pas impressionnée par sa colère et continua à se défendre. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le sol, échangeant leur place de dominant à chaque tonneau. La brûlure d'une morsure quelque part dans son cou lui arracha un cri sourd et l'odeur du sang raviva l'énergie du loup en lui. Une ouverture dans les coups de son adversaire lui permit de la saisir à la gorge.

Il commença à serrer de toutes ses forces, observant le visage émacié d'Ava devenir de plus en plus rouge, tandis que ses coups perdaient en puissance et que la panique se déployait dans son regard. L'espace d'une folle seconde, ce n'était plus Ava qu'il avait à sa merci mais Black. L'urgence d'en finir surpassa tout. Il avait besoin de ne plus être le seul à souffrir, besoin de se débarrasser de la colère qui serrait son cœur en permanence.

Ava ne bougeait plus. Encore quelques secondes...

Dont on le priva.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le verre se briser sur l'arrière de sa nuque avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

…

 **Samedi 6 Décembre 1981, Manoir Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre.**

Narcissa se glissa hors de la cheminée et tendit aussitôt sa cape à Kreattur. L'Elfe s'en saisit avec précaution et fit disparaître la cendre qui s'était déposé sur le tissu.

\- Lady Black se repose dans le grand salon, Miss Narcissa.

\- Très bien. Apporte-nous un thé dans ce cas, ainsi que de quoi grignoter.

\- Lady Black n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit.

\- Lady Black est bien trop âgée pour faire des caprices. Dépêche-toi !

L'Elf disparut sans demander son reste et Narcissa se dirigea vers l'étage, conjurant sa patience en inspirant profondément. Walburga avait beau être sa tante, elle avait des choses bien plus importantes à gérer que ses maladies imaginaires. Si Cassiopea, sa grande tante, n'avait pas tant insisté dans sa dernière lettre – la première depuis la naissance de Draco, dans laquelle elle s'était contentée de la féliciter poliment pour l'arrivée de son fils –, jamais elle ne serait venue s'inquiéter du sort de Walburga alors que cet incapable de Gamp n'avait toujours pas réussi à arranger une visite chez Andromeda, que Lucius s'était drapé dans un silence hautain depuis leur dispute, et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas où était Maellyn.

Qui plus est, il ne fallait pas être médicomage pour savoir ce qui tourmentait la vieille sorcière : quand bien même elle clamait depuis des années que Sirius n'était plus son fils, l'annonce de son emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban était la seule cause de ses nombreux malaises.

Narcissa la trouva installée dans un imposant fauteuil de velours vert, entourée d'oreillers et ensevelie sous des couvertures, malgré le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Fidèle à elle-même, la mise en scène était digne d'une troupe de théâtre professionnel, et Narcissa eut tout le mal du monde à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand Walburga se redressa avec une moitié de grimace.

\- Cissy, ma chère enfant, ta visite est une telle surprise !

Narcissa prit place dans le canapé le plus proche, lissant les plis imaginaires sur sa robe avant de répondre.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous donner de mes nouvelles dernièrement, mais j'ai été grandement occupée...

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire... Lucius emprisonné, cela a dû être une terrible épreuve.

Narcissa se demanda un instant si Walburga n'avait pas manipulé Cassiopea dans le seul but d'obtenir des informations que n'aurait su recueillir _La Gazette,_ mais d'aussi près, le teint de sa tante était blafard, des cernes immenses creusaient son visage, et il lui sembla que bien plus de mèches blanches parsemaient ses cheveux de jais.

L'inquiétude de Cassiopea semblait parfaitement fondée et elle baissa sa garde avec un soupir. Elle avait passé tellement de temps au Ministère, ou en compagnie de Gamp, que la méfiance était devenue un réflexe. La libération de Lucius aurait dû lui apporter un certain répit, mais au lieu de cela, elle devait désormais batailler, sous son propre toit, avec la seule personne qui aurait dû être le premier à la soutenir.

Hier encore, elle n'était pas passée loin de le gifler, quand il avait tenté de lui expliquer à quel point Maellyn allait anéantir leur réputation et faire d'eux des parias de la société.

\- Si seulement je ne devais me soucier que de Lucius... Le sortir de prison n'a pas été très difficile, surtout avec l'appui non négligeable de la réputation des Malefoy. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant pour le reste de ma famille.

Les traits de Walburga s'affaissèrent, la vieillissant soudainement, et son regard glissa vers la tapisserie de Nigelus.

\- L'arrestation de Bellatrix est un véritable drame. Elle qui était promis à de si grandes choses... Quel gâchis...

Narcissa fut tentée d'évoquer Sirius – elle n'avait jamais pardonné à sa tante de l'avoir aussi facilement renié, tout comme elle en voulait à ses parents pour l'avoir privée d'une de ses sœurs – mais la dernière chose dont elle avait envie était que Walburga fasse un malaise sous ses yeux. Un détour par Sainte Mangouste n'était absolument pas ce dont elle avait envie.

\- Comme vous dites ma tante... Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est ce que va devenir sa fille...

Walburga se redressa aussitôt, portée par sa fierté.

\- La tradition veut qu'elle soit recueillie par sa marraine ! Je ne me trompe pas en supposant que Bellatrix avait porté son choix sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, vous avez vu juste, ma tante... Mais Bellatrix n'a pas eu le temps d'organiser la Présentation d'Alya, il n'y a rien d'officiel, et Lucius m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas de sa présence sous son toit.

Un éclat de rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de Walburga, et elle reproduisit l'exact même geste qui lui servait à congédier Kreattur.

\- Lucius Malefoy pense donc être en mesure d'imposer ses volontés à sa femme ? Il a épousé une Black, il va falloir qu'il en assume toutes les conséquences. Nous ne sommes pas faites de ce bois-là.

Narcissa se surprit à se redresser quand elle croisa le regard de sa tante, incapable d'autre chose que d'approuver ses paroles. Les femmes Black étaient réputées pour avoir un caractère que les plus prudents jugeaient solide. La vérité était que la société sorcière devait se considérer chanceuse qu'elles aient rarement le goût pour la politique, ou le Mangenmagot aurait tremblé plus d'une fois.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Narcissa, je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais Alya fait partie de notre famille, et son prénom indique que Bellatrix voyait en elle une Black, non une Lestrange. Tu es sa marraine, il te revient le droit et le devoir de l'éduquer... Draco et elle sont le seul avenir que connaîtront les Black désormais.

Son visage dut trahir ses pensées à la mention de Draco, car Walburga tendit sa main vers elle. Narcissa l'attrapa en silence, sachant parfaitement qu'à cet instant, sa tante la comprenait, elle qui avait perdu ses fils l'un après l'autre, et qui malgré tout, savait ce que ressentait une mère privée de ses enfants.

…

 **Lundi 7 Décembre 1981, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, localisation inconnue.**

Madelyn s'était encore surpassée pour le Quartier Général – même s'il ne s'agissait d'y tenir une seule réunion – et s'il n'avait pas été habitué aux idées saugrenues de la jeune femme, Remus serait sans doute passé à côté du vieux manoir décrépi, à la toiture ravagée par un feu ancien et les intempéries, sans le voir.

Il poussa le portail et sursauta malgré lui quand le métal – largement attaqué par la rouille – protesta.

Depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle concernant les Londubat, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il avait fait un bref saut au Chemin de Traverse un peu plus tôt sans y croiser âme qui vive. Les commerçants étaient tous postés derrière leur vitrine et surveillaient les allers et venues. Il avait eu l'impression de ne pas être lâché du regard une seule seconde, ce qui avait sûrement dû être le cas. Il n'avait pas souvenir que la tension ait jamais été aussi vive lorsque les raides des Mangemorts étaient presque quotidiens.

Bellatrix et son petit gang avaient littéralement traumatisé les esprits en s'attaquant à Alice et Frank. Il s'en faudrait sûrement de plusieurs mois et de l'arrestation des derniers Mangemorts en cavale pour que le pays s'apaise enfin et laisse cette partie de son histoire derrière lui.

A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, une seule porte était encore attachée à ses gonds, et Remus découvrit un escalier qui devait desservir un quelconque sous-sol. La présence de plusieurs charmes lui confirma qu'il se trouvait bien au bon endroit, mais il lui fallut une seconde de plus avant de se décider à rejoindre les autres.

Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Peu de nouvelles avaient filtré dans _La Gazette_ à propos de l'état de santé des deux Aurors, et il n'avait eu écho d'aucune rumeur. Le Ministère devait sûrement veiller à ce que rien ne filtre pour ne pas nourrir la psychose collective, et Drummond et Augusta Londubat ne quittaient pas le chevet de leur fils et de leur belle-fille.

Il inspira profondément en arrivant en bas des escaliers que l'humidité rendait glissants, et pénétra dans une large salle creusée à même la pierre et meublée de l'éternelle table qui avait accueilli tous les rendez-vous de l'Ordre.

\- Ah, bonjour Remus, le salua Dumbledore. Nous n'attendions plus que toi.

Remus tenta d'ignorer les trop nombreuses places vides, mais son regard glissa malgré lui vers les chaises que le couple Londubat choisissaient la plupart du temps, et s'installa entre Madelyn et Emmeline Vance.

Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne lui adressa un regard, trop concentrée à fixer leurs mains, comme si des réponses étaient écrites sur les lignes qui les parcouraient.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva dans un raclement de chaise sinistre.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer. Augusta et Drummont Londubat ont accepté que j'évoque l'état de santé d'Alice et Franck avec vous...

Au second raclement de gorge, Remus releva les yeux vers son ancien directeur. Il n'y avait plus la moindre étincelle malicieuse derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, juste une infinie tristesse et une lassitude qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Réaliser que les derniers événements avaient brisé jusqu'à la foi inébranlable d'Albus Dumbledore lui donna l'impression d'avoir avalé des morceaux de verre.

\- Alice et Frank sont sortis du coma magique dans lequel ils étaient maintenus le temps que les Médicomages soignent les dommages physiques causés par le _Doloris_. Ils semblent avoir perdu toutes leurs capacités mentales, et les Médicomages ont guère peu d'espoir d'améliorer leur état. Ils... La souffrance les a emportés.

Remus eut l'impression que l'air se bloquait dans ses poumons et il ne se rappela de respirer qu'après avoir eu l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui. A ses côtés, des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Emmeline, et Madelyn avait serré ses mains en deux poings aux jointures blanches.

\- Pourquoi eux, Dumbledore ? demanda subitement Madelyn.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix et trouvèrent Dumbledore le visage particulièrement creusé, comme s'il hésitait à partager le fardeau du savoir avec eux, avant de renoncer.

\- Aucun des Mangemorts responsables de l'attaque d'Alice et Frank n'a voulu faire part de ses motivations, mais il est très probable qu'ils cherchaient à obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où aurait pu se réfugier Voldemort. Bartémius Croupton Junior a dû apprendre que les Londubat enquêtaient sur cette possibilité.

Remus comprit un peu mieux d'où venait l'abattement de Dumbledore. Il était celui qui avait demandé aux Londubat de poursuivre leurs recherches et de déterminer si, oui ou non, Voldemort était véritablement mort la nuit d'Halloween.

Le silence s'éternisa dans la pièce pendant de longues minutes et Remus fit de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser emporter par les pensées qui se bousculaient sous son crâne. Le sort des Londubat était effroyable, les tensions dans leur communauté étaient à leur paroxysme, et l'Ordre donnait l'impression de s'écrouler sur lui-même à force de perdre ses membres un à un. La paix pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus et avaient tant sacrifié ressemblait étrangement à la guerre, et au bout de onze longues années de conflit, même les plus braves étaient arrivés au bout de leur courage.

Pour sa part, Remus n'était pas bien sûr de comprendre pour quelles raisons son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, Remus. Je ne sais plus.

…

 **Mercredi 9 Décembre 1981, Département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre.**

Narcissa avait envie de vomir.

Savoir que sa sœur aînée allait être envoyée à Azkaban, ou condamnée au Baiser des Détraqueurs, hantait ses nuits, volait son sommeil et rongeait son appétit. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps, retenir Bellatrix quand elle était venue lui confier Alya, tout faire pour qu'elle ne se lance pas à la poursuite de son maître – qu'il soit mort ou non – et tenter l'impossible pour la protéger d'elle-même...

Mais le passé était hors de portée, et son seul réconfort était que Maellyn allait grandir en sécurité, loin des ambitions obscures de Bellatrix. La petite fille n'aurait peut-être pas l'enfance que Sirius aurait imaginé pour elle, mais Narcissa allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Si on l'autorisait à devenir sa tutrice...

Les bruits de pas revinrent finalement vers elle, et Constance Hill hocha poliment la tête avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Puisque Lucius s'était montré catégorique quant à son refus d'assurer la défense de Bellatrix, et que Castus Gamp s'imaginait désormais trop influent pour risquer sa carrière sur un tel dossier, Narcissa avait décidé de changer de tactique. Avec l'aide de Walburga, elle avait épluché les noms des avocats ayant récemment ouvert un cabinet, et avait jeté son dévolu sur une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle, au physique particulièrement commun, mais au sérieux évident. Le fait qu'elle peinait à attirer de la clientèle et que ses dettes s'accumulaient, ajoutaient de l'intérêt à ses capacités professionnelles.

Narcissa n'avait pas eu besoin de promettre plus que de généreux honoraires, ainsi que l'assurance qu'elle la recommanderait autour d'elle, pour que Hill accepte de l'aider. L'affaire restait indéfendable – ou du reste, Hill ne voulait pas couler sa réputation avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en construire une – mais en se présentant comme l'avocate de la famille Black, elle avait réussi à s'assurer que Bellatrix soit emprisonnée dans de bonnes conditions, et avait négocié qu'elle puisse revoir sa sœur avant le procès.

Tandis qu'elle suivait sa jeune avocate dans les couloirs glacials du Ministère, Narcissa essayait de trouver les mots qu'elle allait adresser à Bellatrix. Il était fort peu probable qu'elles se revoient un jour, et Narcissa n'était pas bien sûre d'être prête à traverser une telle épreuve. Bellatrix avait toujours était là pour elle, d'autant plus depuis la mort de Druella, deux ans plus tôt. Elle allait devoir dire adieu au dernier membre de la famille Black pour qui elle éprouvait un amour sincère. Après cela, elle serait seule.

Deux Aurors – un homme et une femme – gardaient une porte située à un couloir de la grande salle d'audience – qui avait été le théâtre de nombreux procès depuis la fin de la guerre – et ils lui jetèrent le même regard haineux, comme si en choisissant le camp de sa sœur, elle était devenue leur ennemie.

Narcissa releva le menton et tendit sa baguette à celui sur sa droite.

\- Nous devons vous fouiller.

Hill lui avait expliqué la procédure et avait suffisamment insisté dessus pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure d'y couper, Lady Malefoy ou non. Elle écarta donc les bras et laissa la femme tâter soigneusement ses membres, puis utiliser plusieurs sortilèges pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien emporté de dangereux.

Le Ministère craignait en effet que l'un des quatre coupables mette fin à ses jours avant le procès, ce qui ne manquerait pas de provoquer un scandale retentissant. Parfois, Narcissa se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré que sa sœur en termine elle-même, mais elle savait que Bellatrix était bien trop fière pour cela. Elle considérait le suicide comme un acte de lâcheté. Elle ne s'y résoudrait pas et lui préférerait sans doute le Baiser du Détraqueur.

\- C'est bon, dit finalement l'Auror à son collègue.

L'homme face à elle eut un rictus dégoûté.

\- Cinq minutes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et le froid à l'intérieur la saisit à la gorge. Un Détraqueur se tenait au bout de la pièce, tenu au respect par trois Aurors et un Patronus, sans que cela ne suffise à contenir son pouvoir. Narcissa se raccrocha à ses barrières mentales pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être envahie par ses pires souvenirs – dans lesquels les derniers mois tenaient une place de choix – et baissa les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Cissy, souffla-t-elle quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Quelle bonne surprise... J'étais presque certaine de ne jamais te revoir, petite sœur.

Bellatrix s'était exprimée avec un ton posé, comme si rien de ce qui lui arrivait ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Assise dans un siège de pierre, ses mains ligotés à l'accoudoir par des chaînes magiques, il était évident que seule sa fierté et son prodigieux entêtement lui permettaient de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions et le dos droit.

Malgré la présence des trois Aurors – qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux – elle se précipita vers elle et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. En toute autre circonstance, Bellatrix se serait dégagée – elle qui avait horreur des geste d'affection en public –, sauf qu'il y avait de très bonnes chances pour que ce soit la dernière fois qu'elle en reçoive un, aussi Narcissa la sentit s'appuyer contre elle, tandis que son visage se glissait dans le creux de son cou.

Avoir sa sœur contre elle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes, chassa le froid du Détraqueur plus efficacement qu'un Patronus.

\- Merci d'être venue, Cissy, souffla Bellatrix, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

\- Tu es ma sœur, Bella, répondit-elle en resserrant encore davantage son étreinte. A la vie, à la mort.

Elle sentit le sourire fugace de Bellatrix contre sa peau à la mention de leur vieille promesse enfantine, du temps où elles étaient encore un trio inséparable.

\- Tu prendras soin d'Alya pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr... Je te l'ai promis.

\- Ne la laisse pas m'oublier...

Il y avait une véritable douleur dans la voix de sa sœur et Narcissa sentit son cœur se serrer atrocement. Qu'importe que Maellyn ne soit pas sa fille, Bellatrix ne cesserait jamais de la voir autrement, et la mère qu'elle était souffrait d'être séparée de sa fille.

Ses paroles quittèrent ses lèvres avant que son cerveau ait pu lui rappeler qu'une telle chose était impossible.

\- Je te le promets, Bella.

Bellatrix laissa échapper un soupir lourd de sanglots et lui aurait sûrement rendu son étreinte si ses bras n'avaient pas été retenus.

\- Je t'aime, petite sœur.

Narcissa ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Ces adieux étaient en train de la détruire de l'intérieur, et elle eut presque l'impression de revivre l'instant où elle avait appris la mort de sa mère, suivie de celle de son père quelques mois plus tard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bellatrix. Sois forte.

\- J'y compte bien.

Narcissa sentit la main légère de Hill sur son épaule et se redressa au prix d'un effort qui lui coûta presque tout le courage qui lui restait. Le regard gris de Bellatrix était légèrement plus brillant sous son masque lisse de toute émotion, et elle s'y raccrocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait rejoint le couloir et que les portes se soient refermées entre sa sœur aînée et elle.

 **Mercredi 9 Décembre 1981, Grand Atrium, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Angleterre.**

La foule était venue en grand nombre, si bien que l'immense Atrium du Ministère de la Magie était bondé. Il était devenu difficile de bouger plus d'une heure plus tôt, et Remus devait s'obliger à inspirer profondément pour contenir le loup qui s'agitait quelque part entre le fond de son crâne et celui de son cœur. En règle générale, il n'aimait pas être entouré par une foule trop compacte – sans qu'il ne sache s'il devait blâmer sa lycanthropie ou son enfance solitaire – mais à deux jours de la pleine lune, sa respiration avait tendance à s'affoler, et sa vision à se troubler, dès que le stress devenait trop pesant.

En trois ans de combats presque quotidiens, il commençait à trouver tout cela normal.

Le silence était pour ainsi dire absolu dans l'Atrium. Seuls quelques chuchotements secouaient la foule de temps à autre, mais l'instant était au recueillement.

Le procès de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan Lestrange et Bartémius Croupton Junior étaient en train de se dérouler dans les entrailles du Département des Mystères et chacun était venu pour entendre de ses propres oreilles la sentence choisie par le Ministre de la Justice.

Et beaucoup espéraient le Baiser du Détraqueur...

Remus auraient aimé être de ceux-là. Les Lestrange et Croupton Junior avaient amplement mérité la sentence la plus lourde, et qu'importe la cruauté de la scène. Alice et Frank étaient dans un état pire que ce que les Médicomages avaient d'abord pensé. La majorité des victimes du _Doloris_ perdaient une tranche de leur mémoire en plus de leur raison, mais _La Gazette_ avait évoqué que les deux Aurors étaient incapables de reconnaître leur propre fils...

Bellatrix avait réussi à anéantir l'instinct maternel d'Alice.

Elle méritait le pire à son tour.

Sauf qu'il se souvenait encore des paroles de sa mère, Hope, quand son père lui avait expliqué que Fenrhir Greyback serait sans doute condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur quand les Aurors réussiraient à le retrouver, lui et sa meute.

 _La mort de Greyback ne fera pas disparaître la lycantropie de notre fils, Lyall. Qu'il termine à Azkaban, hanté par ses démons. Qu'importe la violence de sa mort. Mourir, c'est être libéré de toute souffrance. Il ne le mérite pas._

Il avait huit ans à l'époque, et il n'était pas censé surprendre la conversation de ses parents, mais il avait eu soif au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait jamais oublié, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il espérait que les conditions de vie à Azkaban soient pires que les rumeurs.

Il dormait mieux en sachant que Sirius Black ne connaîtrait pas une seule nuit tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, en espérant que cela vienne le plus tard possible.

\- Le verdict ne devrait plus tarder à tomber, souffla Madelyn à ses côtés. Les procès ne durent que très rarement plus de deux heures.

Madelyn ne devait pas être la seule à connaître ce détail, car la tension dans l'Atrium ne fit que s'intensifier, et Remus était presque tenté de transplaner sur le champ, s'il n'avait pas été si collé à ses voisins.

Finalement, le suspens prit fin un long quart d'heure plus tard quand Augusta et Drummond Londubat émergèrent, suivis par le Premier Ministre Millicent Bagnold et Dumbledore.

\- Il a été décidé par le Ministre de la Justice, Bartémius Croupton, que les quatre accusés soient condamnés à une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Si Bagnold avait l'intention d'en dire plus, elle n'en eut pas l'opportunité. La foule venait d'exploser dans un concert de cris indignés. Madelyn eut un sourire désabusé avant de le saisir fermement par le bras pour le conduire vers la cheminée la plus proche, usant de sa baguette pour se frayer un chemin.

\- Ça risque de tourner au pugilat, expliqua-t-elle en le poussant dans l'âtre. Personne ne veut qu'un loup-garou fasse la une des journaux demain.

 **Samedi 13 Décembre 1981, Résidence des Tonks, Angleterre.**

La nouvelle était tombée dans la soirée, la veille au soir. La tête de Castus Gamp était apparue dans la cheminée du Hall, comme tous les jours – puisque Lucius n'avait pas relâché la pression pour récupérer leur fils, elle devait au moins lui accorder ce courage-là – et leur avait annoncé qu'Amelia Bones avait enfin cédé à son harcèlement quotidien – et plus vraisemblablement à l'ordre d'un de ses supérieurs, puisque Lucius n'avait pas cessé de tirer sur toutes les ficelles à sa portée, et d'en acheter de nouvelles, dépensant sans compter –.

Ils pouvaient récupérer Draco dès le lendemain. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Amelia Bones au Ministère à 10h.

Elle allait récupérer son fils.

Cette seule pensée l'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit, mais à cause de la joie et de l'impatience, plutôt qu'à cause de la tristesse et de l'angoisse. Elle n'avait rien dit quand Lucius était venu la rejoindre, la prenant tendrement dans ses bras, sans la lâcher jusqu'au matin.

Elle allait récupérer son fils.

Amelia Bones l'avait accueillie avec un regard glacial et un sourire dédaigneux, avant de lui tendre le morceau de parchemin où était inscrite l'adresse de sa sœur aînée. Au moment où elle avait réalisé qu'elle allait revoir Androméda pour la première fois depuis cette terrible soirée qui s'était achevée avec la baguette de leur père laissant une empreinte noire sur la Tapisserie de Nigelus, son cœur avait fait une embardée.

Elle venait de perdre Bellatrix – Millicent Bagnold s'était engagée à ce que les mesures de sécurité soient drastiques et à ce qu'aucune remise de peine ne soit un jour possible – mais peut-être aurait-elle la chance de retrouver la sœur que ses parents avaient exilée ?

La maison était simple et perdue au milieu d'un village des plus moldus. Aucune trace de magie n'était visible depuis l'extérieur – où de nombreuses décorations lumineuses saluaient la période normalement festive – mais les charmes protecteurs qui firent dresser les cheveux de sa nuque lui apprirent que sa sœur n'avait certainement pas perdu la main en matière de sortilèges.

Elle laissa le soin à Amelia Bones de sonner à la porte, sachant pertinemment que ses mains trembleraient si elle s'y risquait. Une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine lui donnait l'impression que des bulles gonflaient ses veines, faisant tourner le monde autour d'elle. Elle avait rarement été aussi impatiente, et devait mordre l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions et laisser des larmes lui échapper.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille au visage en forme de cœur, encadré de longues mèches d'un rose éclatant. Elle les dévisagea une à une, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

\- Vous venez _enfin_ le chercher ?! C'est pas trop tôt !

\- Dora !

L'injonction, pourtant lointaine, était marquée par l'autorité maternelle, et la petite grimaça.

\- Je veux dire, lui et moi, on s'entend pas vraiment, marmonna-t-elle, ouvrant la porte plus largement pour les laisser passer.

Narcissa s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle se glissait dans l'entrée, notant la décoration simple mais élégante de la maison, ce qui avait toujours été le style de son aînée.

\- Le Ministère retrouve enfin son bon sens ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt...

Bones se raidit sensiblement, de toute évidence, elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel accueil.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Madame Tonks.

Andy arqua un sourcil à la façon de leur mère et une moue moqueuse étira ses lèvres, rappelant soudainement que si elle aurait facilement pu se faire passer pour la sœur jumelle de Bellatrix, elle possédait un véritable air de famille avec Sirius.

\- Vraiment Amélia ? Nous avons fait nos études ensemble. Je pense que nous pouvons chacune utiliser le prénom de l'autre. Dora chérie, conduis donc Narcissa à l'étage. Draco joue dans sa chambre.

Dora ne sembla pas particulièrement ravie de devoir jouer les guides, mais elle obéit sagement, plus pour se débarrasser au plus vite de son cousin qu'autre chose.

En d'autres circonstances, Narcissa se serait sûrement attardée sur les nombreuses photographies – moldues – dans la cage d'escalier. Sa sœur y semblait heureuse sur chacune d'entre elles, et elle pouvait apercevoir les premières années d'une nièce dont on l'avait privée – ce qu'elle ne permettrait pas avec la deuxième –. Seulement, chacune de ses pensées était tournées vers son fils, et elle tendait l'oreille, espérant entendre son rire ou ses babilements.

Dora lui montra la porte entrouverte sur sa gauche et s'éclipsa aussitôt sans demander son reste. Narcissa s'approcha lentement et glissa un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce : son fils lui tournait le dos – Circé, comme ses cheveux avaient poussé en l'espace de quelques semaines ! – et était concentré sur son Vif d'Or – ses jeux n'avaient pas changé – sous le regard attentif de Dobby. L'Elfe se rendit compte de sa présence avec un sursaut de surprise qui attira l'attention de son fils.

\- MAMA ! s'écria-t-il en la découvrant.

Il se releva maladroitement – même si elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi agile – et se précipita vers elle. Narcissa eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour le cueillir dans ses bras et l'attirer contre elle.

\- Mon tout petit garçon... Comme tu m'as manquée. Je t'aime tellement mon fils.

Il s'agrippait à ses vêtements avec une force surprenante pour son âge, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau, puis se mit soudainement à pleurer.

Ce fut trop pour son sang froid et Narcissa ne tarda pas à l'imiter, ses larmes se mêlant à celles de l'être qui lui était le plus précieux. Elle resta plantée entre le couloir et la chambre, berçant son fils dans une danse étrange, murmurant des absurdités et des promesses au creux de son oreille, sans qu'elle ne sache si ses paroles étaient pour elle ou pour lui.

Il lui avait tant manqué qu'elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant du trou que son absence avait laissé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, nourri par ses doutes de le revoir un jour – ce qui aurait très bien pu se produire si Lucius avait été emprisonné–.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour retrouver ses esprits, et un encore plus long pour calmer Draco. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Androméda ait été une gardienne attentive avec lui, mais son fils semblait avoir particulièrement mal vécu d'être séparé de ses parents pendant aussi longtemps, lui qui ne les avait jamais quittés de toute sa vie.

Elle finit par s'installer dans le fauteuil en osier installé près du berceau multicolore en attendant que les larmes emportent Draco dans les bras de Morphée, puisque c'étaient ainsi que s'étaient terminés tous les autres gros chagrins qu'elle avait dû consoler.

Narcissa était perdue dans la contemplation des traits de son fils – cherchant les changements dont on l'avait privés –, ses doigts perdus dans ses boucles blondes, s'imprégnant de son odeur à nouveau, quand sa sœur la rejoignit dans la chambre.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa une main légère sur son bras.

\- Sa mère lui manquait atrocement... Mais il oubliera vite... Les enfants pardonnent toujours à cet âge.

Narcissa releva les yeux, croisant le même gris le sien.

Comme dans celui de Bellatrix et de Sirius, il y avait une douleur qui en disait long sur les épreuves traversées ces derniers mois. En l'espace d'une année, Regulus était mort, Sirius devenu un traître aux yeux de tous, Bellatrix l'ennemie publique numéro 1, et tous deux termineraient leur vie dans une cellule glaciale, dévorés par la folie des Black.

De leur famille, il ne restait plus que Walburga, Cassiopea et elles deux... Et le nom des Black n'avait jamais été aussi lourd à porter.

\- Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui, Andy.

Sa sœur raffermit sa prise sur son bras, et eut une moue agacée.

\- Malgré tous les efforts de Druella et Cygnus, il reste mon neveu. Il n'a rien à voir dans cette guerre... Qu'importe ce qu'ait fait Lucius Malefoy.

Narcissa déglutit difficilement, soudainement rattrapée par la culpabilité et les regrets. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé ses parents la séparer d'Androméda ? Elles avaient toujours été proches. Andy était bien plus douce et prévenante que Bellatrix, partageant ses jeux avec patience et supportant ses colères avec philosophie...

\- Je te demande pardon, Andy... Père et...

Androméda la coupa d'un geste.

\- Tu avais quinze ans à l'époque, Cissy... Tu n'es responsable de rien dans cette histoire. Ceux qui m'ont reniée sont Cygnus et Walburga... Pas toi.

Narcissa manqua de justesse de laisser libre cours à de nouvelles larmes et fut reconnaissante à sa sœur de la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

 **Jeudi 24 Décembre 1981, Cottage McGonagall, Pré-au-Lard, Ecosse.**

Remus avait l'impression de revivre un des Noëls de son enfance. Oh, peut-être pas ceux qui avaient suivi sa morsure, mais ceux d' _avant_ avaient dû ressembler à cela : un sapin décoré en famille durant la journée avec des bonhommes en pain d'épice cuit le matin même par la belle-soeur de Minerva, des bougies à en perdre le compte partout dans le grand Cottage, des musiques moldues diffusées par un vieux gramophone, des plats aux recettes transmises de générations en générations, toutes dans la pure tradition écossaise.  
Hope Lupin aurait été ravie de participer à une telle fête, elle qui avait toujours mis en avant sa culture moldue, afin qu'il en connaisse les traditions.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. Être seul à ce moment de l'année – sans James, Lily, Harry et Peter – ravivait la douleur de les avoir perdus, comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il devait continuer à vivre sans eux.

Comment ? Personne ne semblait avoir la réponse. Minerva disait qu'il fallait du temps, et du courage, mais qu'il finirait par songer à ses amis avec sérénité malgré tout. Cela faisait cinq ans que sa mère était décédée, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter vraiment.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour faire le deuil de ses trois meilleurs amis ? Pour digérer la trahison de Black ? Pour cesser de dévisager tous les petits garçons de l'âge de Harry en se demandant ce que devenait le fils de James et Lily ?

Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage, essayant de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu passer Noël seul – ce qu'il avait envisagé jusqu'au matin même, quand Madelyn était apparue sur le pas de sa porte – une minable chambre de bonne dont le propriétaire moldu n'était pas trop regardant – pour le conduire ici sans lui demander son avis...

Il aurait aimé protester, mais il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu – son père s'était exilé en Irlande peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard, quand la guerre s'était faite trop pressante – et en venant ici, il savait qu'il aurait au moins de quoi occuper ses pensées.

Minerva était une tante attentive auprès de ses cinq neveux et nièces, dont Madelyn était la plus âgée, et l'ancien élève en lui ne cessait de s'étonner de la voir privée de son masque sévère auprès d'eux. Madelyn aimait raconter des histoires inspirées de légendes – ou non, pour tout ce qu'il en savait – et Elphinstone Urquart – le mari de Minerva – était un homme charmant, porté sur le jardinage, et à la culture impressionnante, qui avait le don de le sortir de ses pensées au moment importun pour lui proposer une de ses énigmes.

Il leur était reconnaissant, à eux tous, de ne pas l'avoir laissé seul avec sa solitude – aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour – mais il savait aussi que cela ne durerait pas. Madelyn évoquait de plus en plus souvent l'idée de quitter le pays – comme si le Royaume-Uni en paix n'était pas une place pour elle – et envisageait de reprendre sa carrière de briseuse de sort – même si Remus était d'accord avec Minerva : son talent aurait dû être employé au Département des Mystères –, Elphinstone avait pour projet de transformer la vieille véranda à l'arrière du cottage en serre tropicale, et Minerva avait bien trop d'orphelins à gérer à Poudlard pour qu'il ose se rajouter. Elle avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui.

Il lui faudrait bien s'accommoder à sa nouvelle vie, et le plus tôt serait sans doute le mieux...

Un verre apparut devant lui, contenant un vin chaud épicé. Il ne fut pas surpris de croiser le regard scrutateur de Minerva lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Il crut qu'elle allait lui reprocher de ruminer ses idées noires, ce dont sa nièce se privait rarement, mais elle eut juste un sourire triste et fit teinter son verre contre le sien.

\- A ceux qui ne sont plus là...

Remus hocha la tête, incapable de parler à cause de sa gorge serrée, et ravala ses larmes en même temps que la gorgée de vin.

...

 **Vendredi 25 Décembre 1981, Poudlard, Écosse.**

Le château n'avait pas changé, et symbolisait mieux que beaucoup d'autres endroits au Royaume-Uni la magie de l'hiver. La neige recouvrait les toits, le parc semblait comme hors du temps, et Narcissa eut un sourire en découvrant de nombreux élèves en pleine bataille de neige.

Elle se souvenait encore des parties acharnées qu'elle avait disputé au cœur de son enfance. D'abord avec Regulus et Sirius – puisqu'il s'agissait toujours de départager les deux fratries de la famille Black – puis lors des récréations dans divers Manoir aux quatre coins du pays, et enfin ici-même. Tout comme la coupe de Quidditch, la neige apportait un moyen d'extérioriser la guerre entre les maisons, et les Serdaigle avaient même mis au point une véritable compétition pendant plusieurs années.

Parfois, cette époque d'insouciance lui manquait, et elle enviait l'innocence de son petit garçon. Un rien suffisait à l'émerveiller, et l'idée de méchanceté n'existait pas dans son univers, non plus que celle de la mort ou de la souffrance. Elle serait prête à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau pour le protéger.

Pour _les_ protéger.

Le concierge qui était venu l'accueillir aux grilles du château lui désigna les lourdes doubles portes du grand Hall d'un signe de tête.

\- Madame la directrice adjointe va vous rejoindre.

Narcissa avait été plus que surprise de recevoir une lettre, la veille, de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose, l'invitant à prendre le thé au château. « _Une très chère petite amie à moi sera également présente. Elle est impatiente de vous revoir »._

Elle avait presque failli manquer le message caché avec une subtilité pourtant tout juste passable. Quand elle avait réalisé _pourquoi_ McGonagall voulait la voir, son cœur avait manqué un battement.

 _Maellyn était à Poudlard !_

Elle se glissa à l'intérieur du hall, ravie d'échapper à la température glaciale des hivers écossais, et se prépara à patienter.

Cela faisait exactement un mois et vingt-un jours qu'elle attendait de revoir Maellyn, tout en devant se contenter de rares nouvelles, toujours vagues, et ne traitant que de sa santé.

Elle se doutait bien que l'on veillait à la bonne santé de la petite fille. Il n'y avait guère de maladies enfantines qu'on ne pouvait guérir, d'autant plus chez un nourrisson. Personne ne semblait se préoccuper de son bien-être. Maellyn se sentait-elle aimée ? Passait-on suffisamment de temps avec elle ? Avait-elle le droit à des gestes tendres, à des sourires ? Ou était-elle considérée comme la fille unique de deux monstres, sûrement elle-même dénuée de tout sentiment ?

C'étaient ces questions-là qui la tenaient éveillée la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Draco serait traité avec attention et tendresse par Androméda. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'étranger qui s'occupait de sa filleule, surtout en sachant que Croupton avait supervisé son placement.

L'homme avait un cœur de pierre, et juste le souci de se montrer pragmatique face à n'importe quelle situation.

\- Bonjour, Lady Malefoy. Un Joyeux Noël à vous.

Minerva McGonagall venait d'apparaître en haut des escaliers, vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude. Narcissa lui trouva un air accablé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu du temps de sa scolarité.

La guerre n'avait été tendre avec personne...

\- A vous aussi, professeur.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, je crois que Miss Lestrange a grande hâte de vous revoir.

En la voyant prendre la direction des sous-sols, Narcissa sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

Si quelqu'un avait osé enfermer sa filleule dans un cachot, elle ne répondrait plus de rien !

\- En temps normal, Alya est sous la surveillance de notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, en plus de votre Elfe, mais certains élèves ont insisté pour qu'elle passe les vacances avec eux. Je dois vous avouer que je trouve plus sain pour une enfant d'être en bonne compagnie...

Narcissa ne réussit pas à retenir son soupir de soulagement et oublia la colère qui avait enflammé son cœur aussi vite, désormais curieuse de découvrir la _compagnie_ évoquée par McGonagall.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle reconnut le chemin qui menait aux quartiers des Serpentards. Son ancien professeur de Métamorphose n'avait jamais été ouvertement hostile à sa maison du temps où elle était élève, mais la méfiance autour des enfants de Mangemorts aurait été une raison plus que suffisante – pour beaucoup – de ne pas les laisser en présence d'une enfant de quatre mois.

Elle ne s'attendait pas au spectacle qu'elle découvrit lorsque le pan de mur dévoila la salle commune des Serpentards.

Jamais, en sept ans d'étude, elle n'avait vu autant d'élèves rester pour les vacances de Noël. La seule fois où elle n'était pas rentrée – l'année où Androméda avait été reniée – ils n'étaient pas plus d'une vingtaine.

Deux jeunes gens – une jeune fille qu'elle avait déjà croisé dans certaines fêtes et un jeune homme – quittèrent aussitôt leur siège pour venir à leur rencontre. Narcissa remarqua leur badge de préfet quand ils furent en face d'elle.

\- Lady Malefoy ! C'est un honneur. Je suis Allycia Dolohov.

\- Enchantée, Allycia, répondit-elle distraitement, ses yeux cherchant sa filleule parmi les élèves, sans même trouver le visage de Pomfresh, pourtant censée s'occuper d'Alya. Où est...

\- Alya ? Elle fait une sieste avec les premières années... Peu d'entre eux ont réussi à dormir la nuit dernière et nous nous sommes un peu servis d'elle pour les convaincre de se reposer...

Narcissa faillit demander _pourquoi_ aucun n'avait dormi, avant que l'explication ne lui saute aux yeux.

Aucun de ces enfants n'avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. On – le ministère, très certainement – les avait contraint à rester, de la même façon qu'on lui avait retiré la garde de Draco et Maellyn. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas le droit d'élever leurs propres enfants, au risque de leur transmettre des idées qui avaient bien failli mettre leur société à genoux.

Le jeune homme aux côtés d'Allycia Dolohov lança un regard rancunier à McGonagall, comme si la directrice adjointe était responsable de leur situation.

\- Quel dortoir ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous accompagner.

Allycia la mena vers les dortoirs des garçons et s'arrêta devant la troisième porte du couloir. Narcissa eut un sourire nostalgique en se souvenant que ce même dortoir avait aussi été celui de Regulus.

Sa disparition avait eu lieu plus d'un an plus tôt, mais il lui manquait bien plus qu'elle n'avait le loisir de le réaliser.

Allycia poussa la porte avec douceur et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Le dortoir n'avait plus rien à voir avec les quelques lits à baldaquins verts auxquels elle avait été habituée. Les lits avaient été repoussés contre les murs, et très vraisemblablement rétrécis. Les matelas étaient, eux, installés côte à côte au milieu de la pièce, et des lanternes contenant des flammes de toutes les couleurs étaient suspendues au plafond. Une quinzaine d'enfants étaient installés sur les matelas et dormait profondément, leur respiration étant le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre. Parmi tous ces corps assommés par la fatigue, elle finit par en trouver un bien plus petit – presque minuscule à côté de ces jeunes adolescents – et un sourire attendri lui échappa.

Maellyn était lovée contre une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, ses doigts minuscules emmêlées dans des mèches d'or.

\- Apoline a une petite sœur à peine plus âgée qu'Alya, chuchota Allycia. Elles sont presque inséparables depuis son arrivée.

Narcissa se dirigea vers sa filleule, prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, et caressa doucement la joue de Maellyn, lui arrachant un soupir.

Draco avait changé en l'espace de cinq semaines, mais Maellyn était presque méconnaissable. Ses mèches brunes s'étaient multipliées au sommet de son crâne, ses traits s'étaient affinés, elle avait presque doublé de taille, et Narcissa était convaincue que son caractère s'était affirmé.

A quatre mois, Sirius menait déjà son monde du haut de son berceau, elle compris.

Même si elle mourrait d'envie de réveiller Maellyn pour revoir son sourire, découvrir la couleur de ses yeux, ou juste entendre à nouveau ses babilements, elle la laissa dormir, ne sachant que trop bien l'importance du sommeil chez une enfant de son âge.

Il s'en fallut d'une longue heure encore avant que Maellyn ne se réveille. Narcissa la passa auprès des deux préfets, discutant à voix basse de la situation des enfants de Mangemorts dans le château. Outre leur interdiction de rentrer chez eux avant la fin de l'année scolaire, les tensions entre ceux qui avaient perdu des proches, et ceux dont les parents étaient accusés d'avoir participé aux attaques, semblaient atteindre chaque jour un nouveau paroxysme. Les bagarres et les duels étaient quotidiens – certaines ayant même éclatées pendant des cours–. Dumbledore semblait plus préoccupé à aider le Ministère dans cette transition difficile qu'à s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de son école, ce qui ne laissait que Minerva McGonagll pour régler les conflits. A défaut d'être efficace, donner des retenues aux deux partis avait au moins le mérite d'être juste, ce sur quoi le Ministère ne pouvait que prendre exemple.

Aucun de ces enfants n'était responsable de la bêtise et des erreurs de leurs parents. Eux aussi étaient des victimes de la guerre.

\- C'est pour cela qu'on s'occupe d'Alya, expliqua le jeune homme – Arthur Maxel –. C'est un bébé. Elle n'a rien fait à personne. Elle ne devrait pas être ici, toute seule.

Narcissa fut particulièrement touchée par ses paroles et voulut dire quelque chose – au moins un faible merci – mais un concert de pleurs brisa le calme de la salle commune. Une jeune fille se tenait au sommet des escaliers, le visage encore ensommeillé mais le regard concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait, et tenait Maellyn dans ses bras. Narcissa fut auprès d'elle en quelques enjambées et récupéra sa filleule avec des gestes fébriles.

\- Bonjour, ma douce, souffla-t-elle en la serrant contre elle, ignorant les cris courroucés qui résonnaient à son oreille.

Maellyn avait gagné en force au cours des semaines passées, et tenait désormais sa tête droite sans aide. Son odeur avait changé également, et lui était devenue presque étrangère, comme si elle s'était imprégnée des endroits où on l'obligeait à vivre pour y trouver sa place. Elle la berça pendant un long moment avant de réussir à la calmer – Maellyn était de toute évidence devenue grognon au réveil – et fut reconnaissante à son Elfe d'apparaître à ses côtés, un biberon à la main. Narcissa retrouva sa chaise autour de la table depuis laquelle Allycia et Arthur ne se cachaient pas de l'observer, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, comme s'ils jugeaient en silence ses capacités à prendre soin de sa filleule.

Dans une autre situation, Narcissa se serait sans doute offusquée que deux adolescents remettent en cause ses talents de mère, mais elle devinait dans leur méfiance un besoin de protéger une enfant qui vivait presque la même chose qu'eux.  
Maellyn la tira de ses pensées en laissant échapper un cri, ses yeux fixés sur le biberon que tenait toujours Taby **.** Narcissa s'appliqua donc à la nourrir, et retrouva ce moment magique qui n'appartenait qu'à elles deux. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Maellyn – d'un bleu qui n'était définitivement pas celui des Black ou des Lestrange – et les doigts de sa filleule accrochée aux siens, c'était comme si elles étaient seules au monde.

Sa filleule resta deux longues heures éveillée après cela, la ravissant de sourires et de son rire léger, amusée par les grimaces d'Apoline. En la voyant si pleine de vie, éveillée et en bonne santé, Narcissa sentit ses craintes s'apaiser. Elle avait eu peur que Maellyn retrouve cet étrange mutisme qu'elle avait observé quand Bellatrix s'occupait d'elle, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'on s'était très bien occupée d'elle jusqu'ici. Avec un peu de chance, la petite oublierait ces longs mois chaotiques aussi vite que Draco.

Elle serait bien restée encore un long moment à tenir compagnie à Maellyn, mais ses pleurs grincheux clamaient la fatigue mieux que de longs discours, et elle se résigna à la reconduire à l'infirmerie, conformément aux consignes que Madame Pomfresh avait laissé à Allycia et Arthur.

Maellyn ne protesta pas quand elle la déposa dans le berceau qui trônait dans le bureau de l'infirmière, et sembla s'endormir avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller et que la couverture soit remontée sur elle.

\- A très vite, ma belle. Bientôt, on ne se quittera plus, je te le promets.

Quand Narcissa releva les yeux, ce fut pour croiser le regard de Minerva McGonagall. Trop habituée à son air sévère, elle crut rêver en remarquant ses traits adoucis par une profonde tendresse.

\- Vous devez avoir un don avec cette petite, Lady Malefoy. Elle a tendance à épuiser la patience de Poppy à chaque fois qu'il faut la coucher.

\- Peut-être sait-elle simplement que je suis sa tante ? Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de me tenir tête, les rares fois où elle s'y est risquée, elle a perdu la bataille.

McGonagall eut un bref sourire.

\- Je toucherai deux mots à Albus à propos d'Alya. Quoique puisse en penser Millicent Bagnold, cette enfant n'a pas sa place dans cette école. Elle sera bien mieux dans sa famille.

\- C'est Monsieur Croupton qui est en charge de ce dossier...  
\- Il me semble qu'il se doit encore d'obéir à des ordres directs venant du Premier Ministre de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa ne put retenir son sourire en coin – celui de Sirius, qu'elle portait de plus en plus souvent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – quand son ancien professeur lui adressa un clin d'oeil.

 **Fin de la deuxième partie**

…

Bon, Minnie est une Reine ou bien ?

 **J'avoue que je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur :**

 **\- Lucius, que Narcissa aurait dû laisser à Azkaban.**

 **\- Remus qui encaisse encore (là c'est la faute à Rowling).**

 **\- Narcissa et Draco.**

Si vous voulez me faire part de votre impression sur les coulisses de la maison Serpentard, je suis toute ouïe !

Je recueille toujours des câlins pour Alya, Sirius et désormais Neville. Je pense que Remus en mérite aussi.

 **Au passage, je rappelle que la review est la seule rétribution que je tire de cette histoire. Une histoire qui a quand même la taille de l'Ordre du Phénix, et même si je ne tiens pas les comptes des heures que je passe à me prendre la tête sur la chronologie de Rowling, ou me battre avec des personnages qui n'ont pas envie de coopérer, parce que je deviendrai sans doute folle devant les chiffres, vous pouvez sans doute multiplier par 10 le temps que vous venez de mettre à lire ce chapitre et ne même pas approcher le temps que j'ai passé dessus.**

Donc une petite review ne vous coûte rien mais elle illumine plus ma journée que le moment où je reçois ma vraie paye.

Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent un mot régulièrement. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive !

On se dit à dans deux semaines pour **une nouvelle aventure** , Black Sunset: Dark Matter, si un tour en montagne russe avec moi aux manettes vous fait rêver;)

Orlane.

 _Mis en ligne le 23/09/2017_


	41. Update

****RaR**** **:**

 **mh** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et merci encore plus pour tes super compliments sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis super touchée:) Suspens suspens pour la grande révélation ! Promis, ça vaudra la peine d'attendre !

 **Guest** : Un grand merci à toi pour te review et tes compliments ! J'ai été très touchée par ton message. Je pense aussi que cette période de l'histoire est une grande oubliée par le fandom, et je suis contente si j'ai réussi à lui donner vie avec le peu d'informations que Rowling a bien voulu nous donner...

Je te laisse rejoindre la suite, désormais en ligne, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A/N :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à **Lalite, mimi 70, vanimia, Liyly, lune patronus, mh, Guest et Sundae Vanille (x2)** **p** our leurs reviews ! Vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir !

 **Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont venus traîner sur cette histoire ces derniers temps. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot de temps en temps !** (oui parce que ce n'est pas parce que c'est marqué complet que je ne reçois plus les alertes tout de même!)

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que la suite est en ligne sous le nom de **Black Sunset : Dark Matter.** Je vous donne rendez-vous là-bas si le cœur vous en dit (ou ce qu'il vous en reste après ces deux premières parties...)

En exclue, le résumé :

 _[UA] Alya Lestrange est plus qu'un simple nom. C'est un héritage ancestral à porter, une réputation sanglante à faire oublier et aussi un avenir à arracher au destin. Narcissa Malefoy avait toujours redouté le moment où sa filleule quitterait la protection du manoir pour Poudlard. Si elle avait su lire l'avenir, elle ne l'aurait jamais laissée partir. Black Sunset II._


End file.
